


Mystery & Mischief - Loki Literotica

by Mystie_Helix



Series: Trickester Trilogy (Includes Drafts & Excerpts) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Alternate Universe - Original, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ankle Cuffs, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Loki, BDSM, Backstory, Begging, Best Friends, Biting, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Brainwashing, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Choking, Collars, Community: norsekink, Conditioning, Consensual Underage Sex, Cultural Differences, Cutting, Dark Loki, Dark Porn, Death, Depression, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dissociation, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Dreamsharing, Epiphanies, Explicit Sexual Content, Extortion, F/M, Fatherhood, Fear Play, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Friendship, Frustration, Gags, Grief/Mourning, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heartbreak, Heroes to Villains, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, King Loki, Leashes, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki Lies, Loki Porn, Loki Rapes, Loki's Kids, Loki-centric, Loss, Magic, Magic-Users, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Menstruation, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Molestation, Nightmares, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Painplay, Period-Typical Underage, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Ragnarok, Rape, Rebellion, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Royalty, Self-Defense, Self-Harm, Sexual Slavery, Shapeshifting, Siblings, Spirit Animals, Spirit World, Spiritual, Submission, Survival Training, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Topping from the Bottom, Trickster Loki, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Water Sex, Whipping, threats of forced pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 59
Words: 325,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystie_Helix/pseuds/Mystie_Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Ragnarok has begun and Loki has a job to do. He must test Misuteri and her companions, The Guardians of Light, to insure their worth as the heralds of Midgard. If they can overcome the challenges he sets before them, he will aid them in saving their realm.</b>
</p><p>  <b>Loki's plans have been long in the making. He's been working tirelessly to prepare for Ragnarok while The Guardians of Light have become slothful in their duties.</b></p><p>  <b>He will test Misuteri first. He will push her beyond her limits in every way he knows she fears. He will break her. She will adapt and transform but into what?</b></p><p> <b>She will either emerge a worthy champion of Midgard or she will never return to her realm and her loved ones.</b></p><p>  <b>Loki must act cautiously, carefully balancing his many responsibilities but he has a secret that threatens to destroy everything. While he dreams of becoming Asgard's champion, her King, his success depends on much more than his ability to control his baser motivations.</b></p><p>Update 4-29-16: Just added 4000 words to Chapter 38: The Moonlight. And I've posted a new Shadow series. Check it out. Comment. I'll love you for it! Progress: Chapters 10-38 and 50 are polished!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their History (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri has a duty, as a loyal friend; however, her good intentions lead her straight into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second rough draft of Mystery & Mischief. At this point I've posted chapter 50 and I think there's gonna be about 20 more chapters until the end. If you binge, do NOT go onto Enigma & Chaos. SO much has changed and my skill level as a writer has significantly increased since I wrote it. I've got a few pet projects I'm working on while I finish up Mystery & Mischief and then I'm going to start redoing the sequel, Enigma & Chaos. 
> 
> So, this first chapter is backstory and fluff. However, the gist will stay the same. Loki still lures Misuteri out to see him all by her lonesome under the guise of a needy friend.
> 
> I'm probably going to add a prologue soon (as I am finally at a point in the story that I can use to really rope people in. I also plan on reordering the tags, in order of appearance you could say. 
> 
> This is just the first chapter is a very long, drawn out plan (although some of the character descriptions are incomplete or unnecessary at the moment and the is a thing or two that needs to be tweaked). It spans several years. And I've got to redo a lot because according to this first chapter, Loki pops in after Misu and Jouten are married in Ordinaria, and that's just...not going to work in the long run.
> 
> As you might expect, Loki is not afraid to play dirty and take what he wants.
> 
> Update 4-10-15: I've made some changes to this chapter, just like I warned you. Technically the timeline has changed - not that that really matters for anyone reading this just for Loki. The other thing is I've changed Misu's friend Loki's name to Lok, just for clarification. I've also added some references to my original material to really tie things together with my other stuff.

     A young woman with chin length, bright red hair sat at her desk. She spun in her high back computer chair. The layers in her hair spun around her face. She beamed. Her blue eyes were crescents. Her smile reached ear to ear. She placed her hands on the large, dark wooded desk and stared at her monitor. She stopped and looked at her friend fondly. She leaned back and her large breasts perked up under her tight, white top. She wore a black, unbuttoned blouse over top of it. Her pale skin shown brightly as the harsh white light bore down on her from above.  
  
    “You always know how to make me laugh. I miss you,” Misuteri complimented her friend.  
  
    A young man, approximately the same age, with straight, chin length black hair stared back at her. His face was perfect with all its angles and sharp curves. Smile lines were just starting to form around his lips. His perfect smile radiated his charm across the internet. He sat there in a green v-neck shirt and a velvet sport coat. He lowered his head and then looked up at her. His bangs fell from behind his ear into his face. His expression was the epitome of humble friendship.  
  
    “And I, you. You are as adorable and sweet as ever, Misu. You have my thanks,” Lok replied in with a thick, Scandinavian accent. He emanated an old world charm despite his modern appearance.  
  
    Misuteri was still unable to overcome her smile. “We should do this more often.”  
  
    Lok nodded. “We should,” he looked into the camera. “But you have been so busy with this new boy toy of yours,” he teased her.  
  
    Misuteri scoffed. “It sounds like you've been talking to Nero,” Misuteri rolled her eyes.  
  
    Lok imitated her sound. “Nero,” he said with disgust and irritation. “Do not speak to me of that lout,” he dropped his hand to is desk.  
  
    “Be nice. He's helped me out a lot. And without him, I would've never met Jouten,” Misuteri scolded Lok.  
  
    Lok let out a slow breath. He cleared his throat and leaned in towards the camera. “Tell me about this Jouten. What is he like?”  
  
    “Well, my foreign friend, he's amazing!” Misuteri's face lit up. “In some ways he's like Kouken...but in others he's like....” Misuteri refrained from saying Nero's name. “But in all the right ways. He's moral and strong. A little quiet sometimes but I know he's smart. We have so much in common, it's impossible to tell you everything. We connect perfectly. It's hard to explain! We both love video games and movies. And animals! Especially dogs! We both love dogs.” Misuteri could have rambled on about her new interest for hours but Lok stopped her.  
  
    “What of his goals? His ambitions? What type of life do you expect to have with this boy of a man?”  
  
    Lok had little respect for Misuteri's love interests; and for good reason. Her first boyfriend, Kouken, though his intentions were pure, his mistakes hurt Misuteri deeply. The second...they rarely speak his name. He did unspeakable things. Even though that was when Lok and Misuteri met, there was little anyone that cared about Misuteri would like to relive in that relationship. Her most recent ex-boyfriend, Nero, was a small, arrogant individual. Though he never disrespected or deceived Misuteri like Kouken or her other boyfriend, he was still difficult to like. Lok had little hope Jouten was truly different.  
  
    Misuteri was unsure what the answers to his questions were. Jouten and she had only been seeing each other for a short time. She relied on his reputation to supply her with the information she needed to make her conjectures. He was a loyal friend with a kind heart. She had never heard anyone sing anything other than his praises.  
  
    “He's honest and compassionate. His work ethic and will power are unparalleled. He's humble, yet confident.” Misuteri paused. “I don't know if he's the one yet or anything...but he's not like the others. You have to trust me.”  
  
    Lok sighed. “I hope you are right,” his tone was still unhappy. “I hope you are right.”

* * *

  
  
    Misuteri was consumed with her new relationship. It was the most normal relationship she had ever been in. She resisted moving too quickly. She really liked Jouten but kept him at arm's length for as long as she could. All of her relationships had started too quickly and she always got hurt.  
  
    This time, it was different. Everything was different. Jouten forgave Misuteri's insecure, passive-aggressive tendencies. He put up with her antagonizing nature. He resisted the urge to criticize her child-like curiosity and impulsive decision making. He adored her willfulness and emotional resilience.  
  
    His powers of perception rivaled hers. He could see through the facade she channeled. It was not the typical mask one wears amongst acquaintances. It was the mask of ignorance. In many ways, she still knew not who she was. That made things confusing and difficult. It was difficult for her to show him who she really was.  
  
    Vulnerability was her fear; as it was his. He had to fight his own instincts to run from her. He planted his feet firmly before her and she rivaled his dedication. Together, they built a foundation of unwavering faith.  
  
    It didn't happen over night. He was patient. He was as patient as he could be; he had waited so long to get her back. He wanted things to return to how they were, before Kuro was born; but he understood that she had been hurt deeply. He knew he would never know the pain she knew; he could never truly empathize. Though, she did not ask him to. She shouldered her burdens with a strength he could only imagine.  
  
    He knew he wanted to protect her. He wanted to shelter her and care for her like no other woman he had ever met before. He saw her fragility in a way few ever could. He cherished it. He  saw her innocence, where she saw none in herself. It was important for him to show his support and love her, so that she could see she was worthy of his affection. In all her confidence, she was still just a girl that wanted to be loved.  
  
    He loved her more deeply than he ever thought possible. She brought a light into his world when he did not realize the darkness he lived in. His entire life changed in the blink of an eye and he did not regret one moment of it. Her gaze made his heart stop and her smile brought him back to life. Every moment with her was bliss.  
  
    Misuteri did not understand how she could love such a perfect man. He was a modern knight in shining armor. He was the strong, silent type forever watching over her. He empowered her and treasured her like a king in fairy tales. Their compassion for others brought them closer together. His moral compass aligned hers and she was dedicated to becoming worthy of his love.  
  
    Though their families and friends watched their love blossom with unexpected speed, they were not the only ones watching. Lok observed them closely. He consumed her social media feed as if it were his only nutrients. He bantered with her from time to time; and he consoled her subjectively to keep her favor.  
  
    Lok found out about their engagement the same way most people did. It came all too fast. Social media was the easiest way to keep an eye on his dear friend. His heart burned with jealousy as his eyes scrolled across the thin frame of plastic and wires. He crushed the small mouse in his hand as his anger seethed. His feelings grew deeper and darker as he pondered her careless and disrespectful actions. He could no longer withhold his true self.  
  
    He stood up, knocking over the modest wooden chair. A green mist appeared in the room around him. It was quickly consumed by a fire of power that engulfed his erect figure. His face aged and darkened. His hair curled at the ends as his energy surged around him. His modern clothes melted off of him. In their place appeared first an undershirt and leather pants. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was protected in his leather trench coat with a golden scepter in hand.  
  
    “You will _not_ best me, Midgardian!" He declared with hate burning in his eyes.

* * *

  
Still, more time passed before Loki and Misuteri had a meaningful conversation. Learning everything there was to know about Katharsi was hard work. It consumed most of Misuteri's attention. She was plunged head first into a world she was very unfamiliar with. Her spiritual lessons were ever compounding, deepening. From time to time, she focused too much on logic and rationality; two things that meant nothing now. Katharsi sucked her dry. It was a world of infinite possibility and everyone was always pushing, running, exploring this and that;  
  
    The reasons for her neglect mattered little to Lok; he understood. He was forever the faithful friend. He had regained his composure. He resigned himself to his fate, for the most part. On occasion, he tried to regain the level of intensity their friendship once had. He preyed on the weakest parts of Misuteri and Jouten's relationship: communication. He disguised his concern in advice. Most of it was genuine, and it worked, but Lok constantly prodded Misuteri about how _hard_ it was to be married. She often shrugged it off. She wasn't afraid of hard work. She had faith in her relationship and that's all she needed.  
  
    And so, despite his efforts to affect her in his won ways, Lok watched Jouten foster her change - her evolution - from afar. Each time she gained control of a new power, she grew closer to her companions - the famed Guardians of Light. It was more than just that. Her appearance changed. She no longer changed her hair. It was now her natural, light blonde color. She grew it out. She dressed more modestly. She was more concerned with how her actions would effect Jouten. She had truly fallen in love with him. Such a fact insulted Lok personally.  
  
    Although, in some ways, it didn't matter. Lok and Misuteri connected on a level Jouten and she struggled to maintain. Jouten was so intense; he made things all too real. His knowledge and passion were what brought he and Misuteri together but it was also what drove them apart. It was hard to simply be in love in Katharsi - nearly impossible, actually. But Lok was always there to offer his aid to her as her loyal friend. He never judged her insecurities, nor was he invested emotionally in her every thought.  
  
    With the support of her loving husband, Misuteri returned to one of her favorite passed times: writing. She wrote vehemently to understand her thoughts and feelings on a variety of topics. Some of them far more intimate than others.She didn't share most of these thoughts with Jouten, although a handful of her friends had access to her writing. It was not a matter of trust. She trusted Jouten with her life. She simply didn't want to distract or confuse him. He was often too invested in the topics to consume her thoughts objectively. Kizu, her best friend from grade school, was her most trusted confidant. However, Lok had manipulated his way into gaining permission to her intimate secrets as well. For him, these secrets were gifts he could use as weapons.  
  
    Misuteri wasn't fully aware of the stress her relationship had on her friendship with Lok. She could see the seething jealousy in his eyes or hear it in his tone but she assumed he was just trying to flatter her. She often appealed to Lok with flattery of her own and offered him camaraderie whenever they conversed. She was thoughtful and thorough in her communication with him out of respect for their friendship. Unfortunately, with Jouten being the new measure of a man in her eyes, Lok commanded little respect from her. He was tall but he lacked the musculature Misuteri admired. He had always been lighthearted. He seemed to lack fortitude and a seriousness she could connect to. He was sensitive in his expression of his ideals and ideas. He was the young man that helped her free herself; Jouten was the man that had watched over her every step of the way.  
  
    Misuteri saw Lok for everything he was not. He was Jouten's equal in every way. He played a part for her. He played his part well. He played his part in order to slip into her life undetected. His intentions were far more dangerous than high school love affairs.  
  
    Misuteri was blind to Lok's deceitful tactics. Had she known, she would have understood the real reason why Lok and she met. She would have known their entire friendship was a long and elaborate rouse. Misuteri would have cast him out of her life, as she did Saiaku and for the same reasons. She no longer had any sympathy for sociopaths.  
  
   

* * *

  
  
    A long time had passed since Misuteri and Jouten had begun their courtship. They were married now. Misuteri was more mature and most of her old wounds had healed. Jouten inspired her to be wholly herself and she did the same for him. Together, they explored what that really meant for the both of them. They shed their facades and did their best to be transparent with each other.

   They had grown close with many of their friends. They had declared themselves The Guardians of Light! They quested often to rid Katharsi of Shadow Soldiers and an Elite Shadow here and there. Misuteri and Jouten welcomed them into their massive home, Kardia Lux. Kizu was the first to bond with both of them on an intimate level. They told her everything. Their conversations often resulted in her learning far more than she wanted. Though, Jouten insisted they keep their sexual escapades to themselves. Misuteri found it difficult not to brag.

   Next, Nero and Zuri returned with Kuro. Kuro, Jouten's son by Ayamaru (Misuteri's Shadow), now deceased, woman found it hard to be around Misuteri. She looked just like his mother but she was barely older than he was. Nero and Zuri had taken Kuro in at Jouten's request. He needed to be a normal teenager and after his mother's passing, Jouten could no longer be the father he once was. Jouten strove to repair his relationship with his son. In doing so, he grew closer with Nero, and especially Zuri.  
  
   Kuro matured right along with the female Guardians. They were all about the same age. In some ways, they were all going through the same things. Having lived a relatively normal, uneventful life, now the Guardians had been ushered into a world of magic and wonder. Kuro had somewhat of an advantage, having lived in Katharsi his whole life, but it wasn't long before the others gained control of their powers. Each of them had their own missions they had to succeed on before they could actualize into the powerful beings they could be, like Jouten. Even Misuteri had a long way to go. As they ventured on, exploring the relatively safe world Jouten had carved out for them, he had a quest of his own to fulfill. He had to save his son.

   Zuri was the most cunning and strategic of the group; but he was also a sensitive romantic at heart. He searched endlessly for his soul mate. Many women were intimidated by his large stature and his dark skin. He wasn't unattractive by any means but he was a lot to handle. He was charismatic and loud. He charmed girls with his grace on the dance floor or with the sound of his beautiful voice. He showered them with gifts and impressed them with his intelligence; but there was something about the girls he liked. They all needed saving and they all weren't ready to be the queen he deserved.

   Nero and Misuteri maintained an intimate friendship despite having been in a relationship.  They talked for hours. More often than not, Misuteri counseled Nero. She tried desperately to steer him away from his promiscuous lifestyle; he owed it to himself to follow his dreams. She often asked him questions about his faith. In the recent months, Nero had been showing real promise but still, his goals eluded him.

  Kissui was Misuteri's protege. Misuteri pored her heart and soul into teaching her everything she knew. She and Kissui had been through so much together. They had successfully escaped their abusive exes together. Misuteri would have never left hers without Kissui and Kissui would have never left hers if it hadn't been for Misuteri. Misuteri loved Kissui so much, it was almost impossible for her to describe it. Misuteri became a mumbling fool whenever she tried to voice her feelings for Kissui. In the end, they weren't meant to be more than best friends.

  Misuteri was still close with Kouken, her first boyfriend. That's not how she really describes him anymore. He's just Kouken, her hilarious, charming, intellectual Heathen best friend. She adored having long, in-depth conversations with him. When they were younger, they discussed a broad spectrum of philosophy; many of the values and ideas Misuteri has came from those early conversations. In many ways, Kouken was like Jouten. He was bright, cheery and loved to make people smile. He was a protector and guardian; and Misuteri was no exception. They had seen each other at their lowest points and had gone through a lot together. He had grown leagues from who he when Misuteri and he were teenagers; and so had she. Through their experiences, an unyielding respect for each other grew and fostered a bond that could withstand almost anything.

   Tiabu was Kouken's best friend. They grew up together but they saw the world very differently. Tiabu was always very diplomatic. He made it a point to look at things from multiple points of view and he wasn't afraid to say when he thought some arguments were valid; even if it made someone he cared about uncomfortable. Tiabu and Zuri had quite a bit in common in matters of the heart. Tiabu struggled to find a mate that would put him first; as a result, he lived alone. He often isolated himself from people. He abhorred conflict and competition; but he loved his friends. Without Tiabu, Misuteri would have found herself dealing with the aftermath of her abusive relationship alone. Tiabu was dependable and responsible. He was a rock of support for Misuteri. He was the glue that kept Misuteri, Kissui, Kouken and himself together then.  
  
  Misuteri had a dozen more people she could call friends and her family that she loved and admired. She was at a point in her life when all those things really mattered. She desired a strong sense of community. She had finally found a place, and a plethora of people, she fit in with and that liked her for who she was, not who she pretended to be. She knew all of her friends for almost half her life. Jouten was the only exception but it seemed like he knew her like he'd been there the whole time. She was finally in a positive place in her life. She and Jouten were dedicated to being examples for which others could follow, in hopes their wisdom and experience could lead others to happiness.

  Her relationship with Lok was just as complicated as the others. She had met him, randomly, one night at Saiaku's place of employment. Her ex courted him as a potential business partner and when he requested a private moment with Misuteri as incentive, she thought he was just like all the rest. Then, when they were alone, he changed. He was a young man. He wanted nothing from her. He actually gave her something. It was a piece of metal no larger than a traditional USB drive but he told her it would become anything she needed, whenever she needed it. It was imbued with magic Saiaku could not take from her. Misuteri did use it to escape and when she was free, she called upon him again. He was a noble stranger she had to get to know better and thus, their friendship began.

* * *

  Misuteri and Lok shared many secrets with each other. Some of it was important, life-changing stuff, other times it was nothing. It wasn't unlike them to send long, ranting emails back and forth. Often enough, they were never about anything serious but one day, that changed.

  Misuteri logged onto her laptop just like she did any other day. She routinely checked all of the things normally did and saw she had a message from Lok. She scrolled through the content in her feed and casually opened Lok's email. She was in a fairly pleasant mood.

  "Misu, this is important. I cannot explain but have been keeping a  secret from you. I apologize for that but I need your help. I need you. Just you. I have no idea what to do without you. Please, come find me before I do something terrible. - Sent from Mobile 04:35 A.M. "

  His short message was filled with foreboding. She reread it a dozen times before she fully comprehended his subtext. She was more than just concerned. She noted the signature on the message. He was rarely on that early in the morning.

  _Perhaps he's been an insomniac lately._

She tried to reason through it. It was almost impossible. He would have never sent her a message like that. He had never seemed so desperate, let alone suicidal! She had to figure out a plan. She needed to find him and find out what was wrong. She owed it to him; she owed it to their friendship.

   Misuteri was wracked by guilt since she read the message. She didn't tell anyone, especially not Jouten. She still hadn't decided what to do. She felt a sense of impending doom. She felt as if every second she was not actively trying to help Lok, she imagined that he spiraled further into despair. It didn't that he was being irrational. He had helped her so much and now he needed her. She stared up at the dimly lit crown molding on the ceiling. She quickly grew bored as her eyes traced the square lines over and over again. She tossed and turned. She wan't exactly subtle in expressing her discomfort. Her restlessness woke her husband.  
  
    The strong, white haired man turned to her. Free from his embrace, Misuteri sat up and leaned against the headboard. His big blue eyes looked up at her sleepily.  
  
    “What's the matter?” Jouten asked groggily. “Did you have a nightmare?”  
  
    Misuteri shook her head. “No...I wish,” she was dismissive of his concern. She was too distracted by her own worries to be attentive to his concern for her.  
  
    Jouten was quickly waking up. He narrowed his eyes and sat up next to her. “Misu, talk to me,” he tried to be gentle. He was caring even though she had hurt his feelings.  
  
    “I...” Misuteri found it difficult to answer him. She was less worried about his jealousy and more worried about her need to go alone. “Do you remember Lok?”  
  
    “Yeah,” Jouten responded.  
  
    “You remember how he helped me escape...?” Saying his name was still painful. She hardly choked out her sentence.  
  
    Jouten looked at her tenderly. He listened closely instead of answering her rhetorical question. He remembered everything.  
  
    “He sent me a message last night. He's in trouble. He needs my help,” Misuteri frowned. She still withheld vital information. She didn't want to admit what she inferred from Lok's subtext. She needed to stay focused. Thinking about it made her emotional.  
  
    “Then we'll leave first thing in the morning!” Jouten declared. He smiled down at her.  
  
    His love was almost painful. Misuteri shook her head. “I don't think that's a good idea. He sounded lost. I don't know how he'd react if you showed up. I don't want to push him farther over the edge just in case he is...ya know, suicidal.”  
  
    Jouten was rapidly understanding what Misuteri was really so worried about. He knew there was only one way to put her mind at ease. His job as her husband was never easy. He often had to go against his better judgment in order to make her happy. He squared his shoulders and faced her. His expression was serious. He had prepared for this. He knew what she wanted, what she needed from him. “Then first thing in the morning, you'll go,” his words were unarguable.  
  
    Misuteri looked up at Jouten in disbelief. He knew what she was asking without her saying the words and he so willfully fulfilled her wish. She was speechless in her gratitude. Jouten pulled her in close.  
  
    Misuteri almost resisted his affection. Then she felt herself on the verge of tears. He compelled her to feel her truest emotions so intensely, that she could rarely control them whenever he was around. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest and her words were choked off in her throat. She resisted the urge to sob in relief rather than fight her true love.  
  
    Jouten's strong arms pressed into her bare flesh roughly. The weaker she fell into his arms , the harder he wanted to press her into him. His embrace always held her together in moments of concern. Although he could smother her with his love if she let him, little malice ever lingered in his affection. He always wanted what was best for her. She was everything to him.  
  
    “You know I love you, right?” Jouten asked sweetly.  
  
    Misuteri still could not muster words. She simply nodded vehemently against him.  
  
    A moment passed and Misuteri successfully distanced herself from her emotions. She pressed her hands against Jouten's bare chest and looked up at him. “Thank you...for loving me so much,” her voice was meek and it almost cracked.  
  
    Jouten held her harder still. Misuteri resigned herself to her fate. She let him bruise her shoulders and slowly suffocate her. He was quite the constrictor. If given the opportunity, he would try to make them one person by sheer physical might alone. Misuteri knew if he could turn his feelings for her into his actual measure of strength, that he would break the physics of earth. No single man should be that powerful; even a good man.

* * *

 Jouten and Misuteri sat closely in the back of their large sedan. An immaculately dressed, young man sat at the wheel in front of them. He watched the planes land and take off as the couple conversed.  
  
“I will call if I need anything. I swear,” Misuteri was trying to assure herself everything was okay more than Jouten.  
  
“I know,” he replied. He could not hide his melancholy. “I miss you already,” Jouten whispered to his wife. He squeezed her hand in his.  
  
The edges of their wedding rings cut into the sensitive flesh between her fingers. It was a sensation she would miss. “I miss you too but you don't have to worry. If I am in any danger, I will call for you,” Misuteri looked up at him lovingly.  
  
“If you are in danger, I will already know,” Jouten's expression was serious.  
  
Realistically, there was little that could do to real harm Misuteri. Her life wasn't in danger unless she happened upon a Shadow Elite. She had access to Jouten's limitless strength through their bond and blood. He had made sure she had every protection charm on her known to man. Every weapon she needed was safely packed away in her bag.  
  
 Only something, someone truly terrible could harm her. Both knew such a thing did not exist in their realm of reality. More often than not, it was emotional wounds they had to defend themselves against.  
  
“Alright...” Misuteri murmured. “The sooner I go, the sooner I can come back,” she looked up at Jouten with longing in her eyes.  
  
Without a word, Jouten tightened his embrace. He held her as if it were the last time he would ever hold her for that was always his deepest fear. Misuteri squirmed in his arms. She returned his affection but could not withstand his compulsion for long. She dug her fingers into his back.  
  
“I love you,” Misuteri whispered with all the breath she could muster. A moment passed and Jouten did not reply. Misuteri began clawing at his shoulders. “I can't breath!”  
  
Jouten let go remorsefully. “I'm sorry,” he still held her hand tightly.  
  
“I don't want to have to go. I wish you could come with me,” Misuteri assured him.  
  
“Then let me. You know I can stop him before he can hurt himself,” Jouten argued.  
  
“What if the second we land, you set off some magical alarm and he takes preemptive measures?” Misuteri argued the worst case scenario. "Then it'll be really impossible for me to get close to him."  
  
“How do you know he'd do something like that?” Jouten was sincerely perplexed.  
  
“How do we know he won't?”  Misuteri was becoming aggravated. Jouten was too, she could see it in the way his jaw tensed up and he grit his teeth; but she knew how irrational and unstable a person could get when they thought there was only one way out. She couldn't let that happen.  
  
The young man in the front seat was growing uncomfortable. He shifted and gripped the steering wheel more tightly than before.  
  
Jouten shut his eyes slowly and exhaled. He took long, deliberate breaths. “Fine...just...stay in touch.” He reined in his passion. “I'm sorry.”  
  
“I already said I don't like being away from you either. But seriously, I really should get going.” Misuteri grit her teeth and frowned.  
  
Jouten leaned forward and kissed her forcefully. He held her to him by the back of her head with his fingers wrapped in her hair. He pulled back just far enough to see her eyes look back at him in surprise. “You are mine. I expect you to return to me with haste,” his icy blue eyes pierced her defenses.  
  
Misuteri melted in his touch. A fire suddenly burned between her legs. She kissed him with an equal amount of passion. Her small mouth widened to accommodate an extra tongue. All of her fear and anxiety fell away from her as she pressed her chest against him. She pulled at the short hairs on the back of Jouten's head as she kissed him.  
  
Jouten clawed at her as he absorbed every second of her affection. He could hardly hold himself back. He desired to tear her clothes off and take her right there. He resisted as Misuteri expressed her love.  
  
A long moment passed as they expressed their carnal attraction to one another. Then, Misuteri snapped back into reality. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the young man's face in the rear view mirror. She broke their kiss and pulled back from Jouten's embrace. She tilted her head and darted her eyes towards the driver.  
  
“He'll get out, if we're gonna....ya know,” Jouten smiled at her devilishly.  
  
Misuteri closed her eyes and shook her head. “We really shouldn't...” Misuteri frowned. “But as soon as I get back...I'm all yours. No excuses. I promise,” she looked up at him. Her eyes were big and sincere. She meant every word.  
  
Jouten lifted his eyebrow. “Anything I want? All night?” He tilted his head as he awaited her answer.  
  
That was a tall order. Misuteri averted her eyes. She both smiled and frowned. “I....” She hesitated. She knew what sort of things his idle mind might think of. He would take full advantage of his time with her. She might enjoy some of it; even most of it but he would experience a rare delight. She sighed.  
  
_It's the least I could do. He's making quite the sacrifice for me right now._  
  
Rarely did Misuteri think so rationally. More often than not her thoughts were equal parts  rationality and irrationality.  
  
She looked up at him with a smile and a nod. “Yes. Anything.”  
  
Anything implied anything within her hard limits. Jouten was often quite the gentleman. He was happy to oblige.  
  
“Then you best hurry back,” Jouten continued to charm her.  
  
The young driver sighed in relief.  
  
Misuteri kissed Jouten. “Of course,” she hugged him tightly. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too,” he replied.  
  
Misuteri held her head down as she slipped from his embrace. She grabbed her backpack  at their feet. She carefully swung it over her shoulder. She could not look at him as she exited the car. She missed him already. She shut the door softly.  
  
The window rolled down. Jouten leaned towards her. Misuteri looked down at his handsome face and kissed him once more. “I'll text you when I land,” she kissed him again.  
  
The young couple was rarely apart for more than a span of several hours. They could not bare to part for more than that before their wedding day. Now they resisted tears. They showered each other with loving pecks and sweet assurances.  
  
Misuteri stepped slowly away from the car. Her movements were cold and harsh. It was the only way she could stand to leave him. She found herself growing annoyed with how difficult it was to leave her true love's side. Deep down, a part of her desired to be less dependent on him.  She closed her eyes and turned. She hardened her heart and her resolve.  
  
_I have to help Lok. Simple as that._  
  
Misuteri stomped up the stairs of the small, private plane. She ignored the attendant. She did not turn to Jouten. She found her seat next to a window and buckled herself in.  
  
“Would you like to take off?” The middle aged woman asked her.  
  
Misuteri nodded. She did not look at the woman. She watched her tell the pilot and take her own seat. She pulled out her cell phone and shut it off. A moment later, the engines roared and the plane came to life. Now, she let herself look out the window. She stared down at the black, luxury sedan parked closely.  
  
There was still time to turn back. She could still tell them to stop and go get Jouten. She dug her fingers into the leather of the seat. She tightened her seat belt. She closed her eyes so tightly it hurt. She did everything she possibly could to resist her instincts. She wanted so badly to be close to Jouten. She fought the foreboding in her stomach. She lied to herself and blamed her nerves. It was more than that. Whenever she felt this way, it always was.  
  
Then she felt her stomach rise. The plane was lifting into the air.  
  
_It's too late. I'm on my own. I have to do this on my own now._  
  
Now, the true reason for Misuteri's distress became clear. Without Jouten, her insecurities and doubts ran rampant in her mind. Whenever he was away, she remembered how much she needed him. He was her anchor. As much as he was her best friend and lover, he was her protector and guide.  
  
Misuteri's anxieties made her feel nauseous. She tried to breath through it.  
  
_It's Lok. He's gonna be okay. I can do this.  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that I plan on changing: the description of Loki and Misuteri's past. The Trickster Trilogy will take place only in Katharsi, not Ordinaria. 
> 
> Thank you soo much for finishing this first chapter. I really love my OCs, every one of them is really special to me for one really awesome reason or another. 
> 
> But I absolutely love how Loki turns their world upside down! (Even if it means ripping Misuteri away from the people that care about her most.)


	2. The Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri shouldn't have taken the time to take in the sights when she was supposed to be helping Loki.

When the black car faded from her sight, Misuteri quickly felt better. The tether Jouten had on her fell slack whenever he was out of sight. Misuteri could breathe more easily now. She was even able to relax.

Jouten and Misuteri had magically searched for Loki's location, as he knew they could. He was on a remote island in the middle of the ocean.  
  
_This is going to be a long flight. I should probably take a nap._  
  
Misuteri stood up and pulled a blanket and pillow out of the overhead compartment. She flicked the light off and shut her window. The attendant noticed her actions and dimmed the lights. Misuteri leaned back in her comfortable leather seat.  
  
_It's strange. This is the first time I've flown without Jouten. I thought I'd be less okay with it._  
  
Misuteri kicked off her pink and black sneakers. She pulled the fleece blanket over her shoulder. She tucked the pillow in under her neck and curled into a ball. Her blond hair flowed out behind her. Her eyelids grow heavy. It was not long before she slipped into sleep.  


* * *

  
  
Loki had been standing over her for quite some time. He stood in his leather coat with his cherished weapon in hand. Most of her body was covered. All but her tiny feet and head lay exposed. She used the blanket as a shield from the outside world. Beneath it, she was safe, for now.  
  
His eyes moved over the smooth, round curve of her face. He paused his gaze on her small, light pink lips. He could almost feel them upon his skin. Her long, black eyelashes, covered in mascara drew his eye away. Her long, voluminous golden locks enchanted him.  
  
He gripped his scepter tightly in his right hand. He clenched his jaw. The fine muscles pulsated beneath his skin. His eyes glowed with his intent. His power filled the room with a green mist. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch her. He had to be patient. His plan had already been set in motion.  
  
Loki was finally able let out a relaxed sigh. He closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
“I will enjoy making you mine, darling,” Loki spoke as if she could hear him.  
  
The mist thickened around Misuteri's throat as Loki's words reached her ears. She began to squirm and gasp for air.  
  
Suddenly, the plane shook. The mist dispersed. He looked upward. His eyes focused as if he could see passed the metal walls of the aircraft. Then, he vanished.  


* * *

  
The attendant slowly lit the room back up. The light roused Misuteri.  
  
“Miss, we will be landing soon. Will you sit up and fasten your seat belt?” Her voice was calm and kind.  
  
Misuteri nodded. Her throat felt tight and dry. “Yeah. Can I have a bottle of soda before we decline?”  
  
“Of course,” the attendant smiled at her.  
  
Misuteri yanked her blanket off. She felt hot as she fully regained consciousness. She sat up and her seat returned to its normal position. She reached down and slipped her tennis shoes back on. She stretched her neck and shoulders. As the attendant returned, she took the bottle from her and gulped it down. She quickly capped it and fastened her seat belt.  
  
Several minutes later, the plane hand landed. Misuteri swung her backpack over her shoulder and thanked the attendant. When she looked outside, she was pleasantly surprised. She had been imagining a barren wasteland. This island was far from it.  
  
_Wow. This is...beautiful._  
  
She stepped off the plane onto a small, black sand beach surrounded by trees. The sun was high and warm. In the distance, she could see several buildings. One in particular stood out against the rest. It was by far the tallest building she had ever seen. It looked especially out of place. It was dark and foreboding while the other buildings appeared to be normal.  
  
Misuteri marched towards the city inland. She nearly reached the trees when she heard the small plane turn and take off. She turned to watch. It quickly ascended and she was left alone with the ocean horizon. She smiled at it. She put her hands in her pockets and felt her phone.  
  
_I should take a picture and tell Jouten I've arrived. I miss him so much already._  
  
Misuteri pulled her phone out of pocket and pressed the power button. It took a moment for it to fully start. When it did, she hastily dismissed her notifications, email alerts and text messages. She really just wanted to take the picture and get on with her mission.  
  
A moment later, her camera began working. The forward facing camera image appeared first. She looked down at an image of her face. The sunlight warmed her skin. Her hair shined and her blue eyes glittered. She could not resist. She began snapping photos of herself from all different angles. She giggled in satisfaction with her beauty.  
  
_Okay. Just one more._  
  
Her smile grew. She angled the camera high above her. She blinked for a long second before staring up into the eye of the lens. Her wide eye grin quickly melted into concern as she saw movement in the image. Two masked figures appeared behind her.  
  
Dressed in all black, these men ambushed her. Misuteri did not see them in time. She dropped her phone. In her surprise, she activated the recording function. It sat in the sand, staring up at her as a passive witness.  
  
 One man grabbed both of her arms and held them tightly behind her back. Then, almost instantaneously, the other covered her head with a thick cloth bag. He drew the draw string tight around her throat.  
  
Misuteri struggled. She kicked forward and backwards first. Then, she twisted at the hips and shoulders. She felt her bag slip off of her shoulder. She held onto it tightly.  
  
“We're to bring you in alive. Not unharmed,” the man behind her shook her.  
  
Misuteri got the hint. She would be safe if she cooperated. Once she stood still, the men bound her hands behind her back with zip tie cuffs. She felt suffocated beneath the bag. She was never comfortable with her head covered. Her senses went into overdrive. She watched a shadowy figure appear in front of her. An uncomfortable, silent moment passed.  
  
_I'm an idiot. I shouldn't've let my guard down._  
  
She kept her cool with little effort. She was nervous and had no idea what was about to happen but she was prepared. They had yet to search her for weapons and they had not taken her backpack. She felt confident that she would be able to escape when the opportunity arose.  
  
Loki bent down at picked up Misuteri's cell phone. He did so carefully, as if not to damage it. He dusted off the sand and looked directly into the camera. His devious gaze reflected back at him on the screen. He clicked the end button.  
  
He texted Jouten as if he were Misuteri. He returned his sweet nothings and assured him of her safety. He knew how Misuteri spoke via text. His thumb danced over the touch screen with speed and grace. When he was finished, he dropped the device into his pocket and waved the men away.  
  
Each man grabbed Misuteri by the shoulder. They dragged her backwards. Simultaneously, they lifted the trunk door of a modestly sized SUV. They pushed Misuteri into it. They were less than gentle.  
  
Misuteri scooted inward until she could rest against the back of the back seat. She felt the vehicle move as one of the men sat opposite her in the trunk.  
  
“Don't try anything stupid,” the second man spoke. His voice seemed nervous and cagey.  
  
Misuteri nodded her head vehemently. She dare not speak and reveal her calm.  
  
The first man slammed the trunk door and circled around to the driver's seat. He hastily started the engine and sped off.  
  
Misuteri listened intently in case one of her captors revealed something – anything – that would help her understand her predicament. They were eerily quiet for the entire ride. Misuteri tried to create a plan B but the SUV halted. She heard the window roll down. Then, it went back up and they began moving again. Soon, they were parked.  
  
_We must be here...wherever 'here' is._  
  
The back door of the SUV opened again. She heard the man in the back with her exit. She paused for a second, unsure what to do, and then began moving towards the door. Each one of the men grabbed her by the elbow and helped her find her feet.  
  
“Thanks,” she uttered her gratitude lowly.  
  
“The girl has manners!” The driver mocked her.  
  
Misuteri glared at him from beneath the cloth bag. She was grateful it hid her disdain. She thought him a lackey but he could be the one pulling the strings. Misuteri had no idea. She practiced caution though her pride could easily cause her trouble.  
  
Her captors' grip was tight. They rushed her across a hard surface and up several stone steps. Soon, they were inside a building. Misuteri could tell as the temperature and humidity changed noticeably. The pair of men continued to usher her across a large room until they came to an elevator.  
  
Misuteri tried to accommodate their speed but the faster she walked, the harder they pulled her along.  When they finally stopped in the elevator, Misuteri thought the worst. Then she felt the lift jerk and begin to descend. It startled her and she fell against one of the men. She felt a handgun on his hip. Her nerves got the best of her. She had been shot at far too many times for her liking. She did not want to experience it again. She stood straighter and widened her feet to keep her balance.  
  
After a long quiet moment, she felt the men lurch forward towards the doors. She tried to move gracefully with them but their long strides and quick pace made such a task difficult.  
  
Then, they stopped again. One of the  men let go of her and the other moved her to the side. Misuteri saw a large shadow before her. The man behind her cut her plastic binds and then shoved her violently forward. Misuteri stumbled and fell. She was able to catch herself. She was more stunned than hurt. They quickly shut the door behind her. Misuteri heard several locks clicking before they walked away.  
  
Misuteri yanked at her hood. She pulled the string loose and tossed it aside. Her eyes did not adjust quickly. Misuteri pulled her bag around in front of her. She knelt on a cobblestone floor. She ran her fingers through her hair. She breathed deeply as she took in her surroundings.  
  
The first thing she noticed was a full sized bed against one wall. It had four tall posts and a big headboard. It looked old and rickety. There was a singular, wooden nightstand next to it. The bedspread looked rough and uncomfortable. There was just a dark, wool blanket over top a set of dingy white sheets. There were several gas powered lights upon the walls. Misuteri scanned for a switch but she found none. In one corner, there was a single wooden chair and desk. They looked aged as the bed and nightstand were.  
  
Misuteri stood up. She moved passed the bed to find a semi-hidden nook. There was a steel toilet and sink combo with a tiny mirror above it on one wall. It perplexed Misuteri to see such a modern object in an otherwise mid-evil themed cell. She turned to find a narrow, stand-up shower. There was no shower curtain. Misuteri felt the chill of a cold shower on her skin. She trotted out of the tiny bathroom.  
  
_I hope I'm not here long enough to need to use those._  
  
Misuteri's confidence in her ability to protect and provide for herself  was still strong. She often used her magical tricks to make her everyday life easier; and whenever she found herself to be in trouble, her supernatural talents aided her every time.  
  
Misuteri grabbed her backpack off of the floor and took it to the bed with her. She sat up against the headboard with the pillows cushioning her back. She rapidly combed through her bag to make sure everything was still there. It was. She zipped it up and set it aside.

* * *

  
Several hours passed. Misuteri grew restless and paranoid in the dim silence of her prison. She did whatever she could to keep herself occupied. She stared at the walls. Her eyes zigzagged across the stone blocks that  made of the walls around her. She glared at the dried mud between the cracks.  
  
Then she heard voices outside her door. She pulled her legs under her and turned towards the door. Her paranoia came true. The door swung open and someone fell into the room. He was shirtless and dirty. He had bruises and dried blood all over his hands and back. He could hardly stand.  
  
Misuteri felt instantaneous compassion for the poor, helpless victim crouching before her. She quickly noticed he was male. She went to him. She lifted him by the shoulders and let him fall against her. She swept his long, dark hair out of his face but he hid it from her. She was overcome by her emotions. Her compassion was rapidly devolving into anger.  
  
_Who are these people? Who would do this?_  
  
A moment passed and Misuteri just held the scared, shivering man. She gently rocked him and stroked his skin. She eyed her touch so she would avoid his wounds.  
  
“Shh, shh, shh,” she soothed him. “It's okay. Everything's going to be okay,” she whispered sweetly to him.  
  
Hearing her voice seemed cause a change in his behavior. The weak man slowly lifted his head.  
  
Misuteri's eyes went wide as she recognized his face.  
  
“Loki!?” She exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!? A disheveled Loki? Blasphemy! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback are always welcome.


	3. The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri finds out just what sort of mess she's stumbled into. As she struggles with her own past, she tries to comfort Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is very different from the original Mystery & Mischief and I apologize for that. However, I do think this is a much more realistic story that allows me to do my characters justice. I hope you're liking it. I will not be writing Enigma & Chaos until I finish this rewrite (sorry again).

“Oh, no. No, no, no!” Loki cried out as his eyes fell upon Misuteri's face.  
  
“Shh, it's okay.” She tried to calm him.  
  
Loki burst to his feet. He threw his arms up and pushed her away. “No. This cannot be. This is another one of their tricks. You are not here!”  
  
 _Oh lord. What did they do to you?_  
  
She was hurt. Loki would not let her near him. “Please...Loki...it's okay. It's me.” She continued to try to comfort him.  
  
Her efforts yielded little results. Misuteri huffed in frustration. She stood up and went to the bed. She haphazardly dug through her backpack. She retrieved the item she was searching for. She went to Loki again and held out her palm face up.  
  
“If I wasn't the real me, then how would I have this?” She asked anxiously.  
  
 _Come on. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will._  
  
Loki's eyes drifted downward from her face to her hand. A small, flat piece of black metal lay in her hand. It looked unassuming enough. It appeared to be a tiny piece of scrap metal. It was no larger than a thumb drive. His eyes widened.  
  
“You still have it?” He was extremely surprised. His face softened. He took the object in his hand and it changed shape. It took the form of a small knife.  
  
Misuteri nodded approvingly. “Of course,” she replied pleasantly. She knew it would bring him around.  
  
She had given him the object that he had given her when she belonged to her ex. Without it, she would not have been able to escape. Kouken gave her the courage to run. Kissui inspired her; Kizu supported her. Jouten gave her the strength. But it was Loki's gift that made her escape possible. That tiny transformable relic was every tool, every weapon she needed it to be without using her magic.  
  
“This is amazing. This is perfect.” The color came back to Loki's face. His eyes no longer looked hallow and dark. Loki spun the knife around between his thumb and index finger. He relaxed on the floor with his back against the bed.  
  
Misuteri sat on the floor beside him. “You don't have to worry. We'll escape soon. And then when you're safe, I'll come back and we'll take care of the people that hurt you.”  
  
Loki shook his head violently back and forth. “No. The second we escape this room, they will be upon us in hordes.”  
  
“I'm sure we've both taken on tougher opponents,” Misuteri was naturally dismissive of Loki's fear.  
  
“No. You do not understand. I tried to escape once. I fought off numerous drones with ease...but when he appeared,” Loki paused. He turned away from Misuteri in shame. “He knew precisely what I would do before I did it. He knew everything. Misu...I am so sorry. He knew you were coming because of me.”  
  
Misuteri was beyond vexed. “Alright...That's it. I'm done.”  
  
 Misuteri stood up in a rush, not out of disbelief but out of caution. She had learned when it was best to call in reinforcements. She no longer ran off half cocked. She reached into her bag again. She pulled out a bag of pre-moistened facial clothes and handed them to Loki.  
  
“First off, I can't stand to see you like that. Clean yourself up,” She realized the harshness in her voice. “Please,” she added calmly. She knew it was not his fault that they were in this unpleasant predicament.  
  
 _Oh, but it was. It was his fault. Everything was his fault._  
  
Nevertheless, Loki took the plastic bag from her. He also took the brush as she held it out to him a second later. He proceeded to clean himself up at her request. He used two wipes to get his neck and upper chest clean as well. Once his face and chest clean, he gingerly brushed his hair. In mere seconds, its silky texture emerged.  
  
Misuteri smiled as she saw his perfect, porcelain skin come back to life.  He was quickly looking like his old self. Misuteri continued to rifle through her bag. She pulled out a narrow tablet laptop. She flipped it open and turned it on. She sat on the bed with the device on her lap. She was nothing, if not prepared for such a trap.  
  
Loki did not notice her device until she was already verifying her connection to the internet. The computer struggled to pick up the satellite signal through the thick walls.  
  
 _How far down are we?_  
  
Misuteri was finally able to get a connection. It was faint and slow.  
  
 _It's better than nothing._  
  
Suddenly, Loki stood up and knocked the tablet onto the floor.  
  
Misuteri was unable to hold her temper back. “Why in the hell did you do that?!” She shouted at him. She scrambled to pick up her only lifeline to the outside world.  
  
“You have to stop. That is how they caught me. That is how they knew you were coming!” Loki appeared to be in physical distress.  
  
“I don't care, Loki. I have to tell Jouten. He and Kuro and everyone else won't let anything bad happen to us. Jouten has to be stronger than whoever in hell has scared you to death.” Misuteri started to calm down. “Besides, he's probably worried because I haven't checked in with him yet. If I don't tell him what's going on, he'll come anyway. It's just a matter of time.”  
  
“You must stop him. That man...he assured me if anyone else tried to rescue me that he would kill you. I cannot live with your blood on my hands,” Loki moved closely to Misuteri. He pushed the laptop aside and directed her full attention on him. “We have to deceive them on our own.”  
  
“Loki...you're not listening to me. If I don't tell him I'm okay, he's going to storm this island and rain fire down on anyone that tries to stop him.” Misuteri paused. “I don't care about anything you've kept from me. I don't care who you're messed up with. I'm not afraid of them. Or him. I've been through worse. I know how to survive.” She tore her attention away from him and tried to grab the computer.  
  
Loki grabbed her by her shoulders. “I am wholly confident that you will survive this. It is not your survival I am concerned about.”  
  
“Then what are you so worried about?” Misuteri groaned.  
  
“You...I am worried about you,” Loki emphasized that he was not referencing her safety.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Misuteri shook her head. She tried not to roll her eyes. She had never respected him for his courage. Now, she saw a coward instead of her friend.  
  
“I know how you change...in situations like these. This man...he is far worse than...” He refrained from saying Misuteri's ex's name. “You must trust me.”  
  
It was nearly impossible for Misuteri to imagine a man worse than him. She threw up her walls. Her defense mechanisms made it impossible for Misuteri to heed Loki's warning.  
  
    She shook her head. “No. I'm sorry. I know what you've been through must've been terrible but even though I've told you...everything you can't imagine what it was like. You couldn't know if it was worse.” She was completely serious. She believed every word she said to him.  
  
“He has made me watch him...he has made me...I have done things...Things I never imagined I could do...and he will do the same to you...if you try to stop him...” Loki tucked his head to his chin as he spoke. He shook in fear. He held crossed over his chest.  
  
Misuteri stood up with anger pumping through her veins. His presumption to know what it was like for her made her extremely angry. She wanted to hit him.  
  
 _Unless he...unless he tricked you into loving him...and then made you hurt people...hurt yourself because it was the only way to stay in his favor...then you have no idea how it felt to be me._  
  
Misuteri had compromised everything she was for him; just to make him happy. She allowed him to hurt her, to rape her, to demean her in almost every way possible because she thought she had to. She was trapped by more than the bondage that held her. He held her core in his hand. He promised her glory but all he succeeded in doing was tarnishing her. Misuteri still fought the demons he had planted in her. She still struggled to regain her shine and innocence.  
  
All of her emotions flooded her brain. Misuteri was incapable of coherent thought. Like a ghost of herself, she moved in front of him and took Loki by the shoulders. Her eyes were hallow like his.  She saw his pain and his weakness. She wanted to fight him as she wanted to fight herself. Her instincts told her to push him harder. He was already broken. She resisted the urge to break him further. She struggled to hold onto her compassion. It was hard. Tearing him down would be the most efficient approach. If she were the one calling the shots, he would resist her less. She could save him faster.  
  
The direct path was more than insensitive. It was sadistic. She gritted her teeth and and forced herself to embrace him. She pressed him into her as if she could protect him that way. She held him as she wished to be held. She broke herself down instead of him. She let her defenses fall and she softened. Her sorrow and guilt overcame her.  
  
“I'm sorry, Loke,” Misuteri whispered tenderly to him. “We'll do this your way.” She rocked with him for a moment until he stopped.  
  
 _He has to save himself. It's the only way he'll really make it out of here._  
  
The truth of the matter was the hardest thing for Misuteri to accept. She was never good at simply accepting things the way they were. She always fought them, as she fought herself, good and bad. It was the one thing she could do, as a friend.  
  
He looked up at her in disbelief. “The next time they take me...that will be your chance. They will not keep us together for long. The only reason you are here is because I...” Loki turned his face away from her again shamefully.  
  
“What is it? What did you do?” Misuteri's voice implied that he could not have done anything too terrible.  
  
“I...I behaved...He said as long as I obeyed him he would not harm you,” Loki almost could not bring himself to admit what he had done, even in broad terms. The most likely source of his reluctance was all too clear to Misuteri.  
  
 _Was this...am I supposed to be some sort of reward?_  
  
Misuteri was overcome by an eerie sense of familiarity. She tried not express her horror and denial.  
  
 _Maybe he can imagine what it was like..._  
  
Misuteri often found it difficult to use the most direct terms to describe her past relationship. Her ex was more than just her boyfriend. He had been her master and she had been his slave. Their relationship started off consensual but the more power Misuteri gave him, the darker his desire grew. Misuteri quickly lost all input in their relationship. She became a source of power, a weapon for him to manipulate. Misuteri was often too consumed by this or that to ponder the true nature of their relationship. It had become normal to her. It was only her desire to protect Kissui that broke the cycle.  
  
Now she had to protect Loki. She was not the object of this sadist's attention. She held no power with her behavior. He did. Misuteri did not know what to do in her position. It was an entire different reality. She had to follow his lead. She had to be his pillar of strength and his guiding light.  
  
“I'm here for you. Just you. Remember that. I'll do anything you need. You just have to  know that we can get out of here. Both of us,” Misuteri needed to get the idea of splitting up out of his head.  
  
Loki ignored her. “When they come for me,” he grabbed the tiny knife off of the bed. “Use this to pry the lock. Then run to your left. The third door down is where they keep the weapons and armor. Disguise yourself as one of the guards and...get out of here,” he enunciated each of the last words with desperation. He put the knife in her hand. It returned to its plain shape. He closed her fist around it and held it tight. “Please...listen to me.”  
  
Misuteri's lips pressed firmly in a frown. She held his hand and nodded.  
  
 _I don't want to. I can't leave him. But if I don't...he'll never regain hope. If he helps me...then...then he has a chance._  
  
Loki let go of Misuteri. He slid across the bed and looked upward at the ceiling. He seemed to slip away into his own world with his small victory.  
  
Misuteri shoved the piece of metal in her pocket. Then she picked up her computer and shut it off. She set it back into her bag. She organized it a little bit and then hid it under the bed by the nightstand. She turned to Loki and realized he had fallen asleep.  
  
 _What am I supposed to do now? Jouten's going to kill me. Whoever this guy is...he has to be stopped. Even if it is too late for Loki...he can't be allowed to hurt anyone else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and...uh, just in case you thought I forgot about the erotica part of literotica, fear not. In the next chapter, Misuteri walks into another trap.


	4. The Reveal (Plot=Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri successfully escapes the room after Loki is taken. But when she ventures to the armory to complete her escape, she falls into Loki's dark grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The naughty bit in this chapter is non-consensual. I do not condone nor promote this deplorable behavior. This is fiction. It was written as a form of entertainment and catharsis. Molestation and rape are never okay. And remember, when participating in D/S or any kink, it is important to keep things safe, sane and consensual.
> 
> This chapter has undergone some significant changes. Loki's non-consensual advance on Misuteri has been expanded, mostly. 
> 
> Triggers: Non-con elements, molestation, choking, forced orgasm.

Misuteri and Loki sat side by side on the bed. Misuteri had taken her sneakers off and tucked her feet under the blankets. Loki was still unconscious. He looked dirty and exhausted. Misuteri combed her fingers through his matted bangs and smoothed his hair out of his face. She didn't dare disturb him with her questions. She only wanted to look after him.   
  
Misuteri wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close. She tried to keep him warm and comfort him. She let her smoky pink magic fill the room to keep him asleep. He needed his rest. She had nearly dozed off, too, when the someone twisted the locks on the wooden door.  
  
 _Oh, shit!_  
  
 Loki jumped, suddenly alert, as he heard the final lock turn over. Misuteri's nerves had gotten the best of her; her magic had been dispelled by her surprise.  
  
“Stay back. They will hurt you if you resist,” he in a low, protective tone. He held his arm out to guard her.  
  
A large figure in a black uniform and what looked like a motorcycle helmet stood in the doorway as the door fell open. He held a large semi-automatic gun in both his hands.  
  
The guards' presence seemed to initiate some sort of behavioral ritual. Loki dropped his arm and stood up. He took a slow step towards the door. His back was hunched and his gaze was low. He looked barely larger than Misuteri as he shuffled his bare feet across the rough stone floor. He did not eagerly approach them but he did not resist.  
  
 _No. Don't go. We have to fight._  
  
Misuteri balled her fists in the blanket. She wanted to reach out and stop him. It was painful for her to watch him go. The way he moved, his posture, she knew what that meant. He had submitted to his fate. She turned her head but she could not avert her eyes. She watched another figure reach out and snatch Loki  by the neck. The guard pushed him in front of him. The other shut and locked the door.  
  
When Loki was out of sight, Misuteri's blood rushed to her head. She spun on the bed and slipped her shoes on. She grabbed her bag and pulled Loki's gift from her pocket. She knelt next to the door. She could see three locks. The piece of metal took the shape of a thin hook. She was able to slip it between the door and the door frame to begin jimmying the lock.  
  
On the other side of the door, Loki stood in his Asgardian attire. He waited to see if she heeded his warning. A quiet moment passed. Then Misuteri began orchestrating her escape. He watched the tiny piece of metal slide into the crack. He watched as she over shot her target and struggled to hook the lock. Once she did, he flicked his wrist and the lock opened.  
  
Misuteri smiled as she regained her confidence in her ability to pick a lock. She adjusted her position and aimed at the second lock.  
  
 _Yes. I'm awesome. Let's do this!_  
  
This time Loki smiled to himself as he watched her hook the second lock with ease. He knew what was happening. As her confidence grew, she would grow more brazen. Her spirit and passion excited him more than any willing participant could. She would prove to become the perfect kindling for the fire he intended to ignite upon Midgard.  
  
Misuteri pulled hard on her tool. She pulled harder than she had on the previous lock. She stood up and adjusted her grip. She groaned and growled as her frustration grew. She contemplated putting her foot up on the door jam and pulling as hard as she could.  
  
 _What...the...hell?_  
  
Loki flicked his wrist once more and the lock slid open.  
  
Misuteri fell back as the lock suddenly did not resist her might. Her bottom dropped on the stone floor with a low, painful thud.   
  
_Ow..._  
  
She whined and pouted. She successfully resisted the urge to cry out in frustration. She frowned and rubbed her bottom. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off. She refocused on her task, with her confidence renewed as she realized the second lock had been opened. She picked up her hook off of the ground and approached the third lock. It was level with her chest and the easiest to grab.  
  
 _Last but not least._  
  
Misuteri took a deep inhale. Loki could hear her. She braced herself and then pulled as hard as she could. She was determined not to struggle like she did the last time.  
  
Loki heard the metal hook scraping against the brass lock. It was a fairly unpleasant noise. He quickly allowed the lock to open.  
  
Misuteri stumbled backwards as her momentum was no longer met with resistance. She allowed the hook to revert back to its natural shape. She put it in her backpack and then swung it over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob.  
  
Loki dissipated into a fine, green mist as Misuteri opened the door.  
  
She didn't notice the tiny water drops in air. Well, a part of her noticed. It _howled_ at her screamed to ignore Loki's warning. Instead, she ignored her instincts. She was too focused. She cautiously looked both ways. When she was satisfied her path was clear, she slowly closed the door behind her and darted to the left.  
  
 _The third door down. Change. Then run._  
  
She reiterated the plan to herself. She was slowly losing her confidence as the long, dimly lit hallway produced few doors as she jogged. She was light and springy on her toes. Her backpack made low, jingling noises with each bouncy step. She held the straps close to her shoulders. Her nerves stood on end as she turned each sharp corner. Despite the lack of guards on patrol, she feared she could be caught at any moment. She feared what that might mean for Loki.   
  
Finally, she came upon the third door on her left. Misuteri let out a sigh of relief as she approached it. She looked side to side before opening the door. She entered the dark room and shut the door behind her. She was more concerned about not being seen than she was about checking the room. Loki's tone had assured her it would be empty.   
  
_Alright. Where's the light switch?_  
  
She felt along the wall. The switch eluded her. She narrowed her eyes. Her blue irises glowed pink, allowing her vision quickly adjusted to the dark. She saw something come towards her. Sure that something was a someone – more specifically was the man Loki had warned her about – she opted to flee instead of fight. She turned on her heel and snatched the door knob. It would not turn.  
  
Suddenly, her backpack was being torn from her shoulders. She let go of the door and was force to move backwards with whatever force tore her from it.  
  
She struggled to look behind her. “Show yourself! Do you know how I am?! Are you the one that hurt Loki?!” She shouted, her voice quickly becoming her only weapon of protest. She tried to sense how powerful her company was but who ever it was didn't want her to know just who she was struggling against yet.  
  
The individual in the room with her snickered at her pitiful display of dominance.  
  
Misuteri could here a familiar, condescending tone in his laughter and that's all it took. Misuteri's nerves no longer made her nervous. They did quite the opposite. She felt herself begin to shift. She could feel her nails grow in length and strength. With each beat of her heart, her body grew hot. She balled her fists as she prepared to endure the pain. She would grow stronger; strong enough to defend herself. In the grip of her unknown assailant, Misuteri transformed. She took in long, deep breaths. Her body quickly broke down her human anatomy and her physiology changed.  
  
First, a hairless tail sprouted behind her. It tore through her thin, cotton leggings. It soon glowed and emerged with long, blond hair. Then the world went silent. Misuteri's human ears flattened against her skull and a pair of pointed wolf ears burst forth beneath her hair a top her head. They were covered in short, golden hair. Her hearing slowly returned to her. Her body consumed most of the fat stored around her waist to replenish her energy supply.  
  
Her magic surged through her spine and then throughout her body. Her veins pulsed with a dull pink light beneath her skin. Her fuchsia irises glowed brighter. They were met with a pair of crimson orbs as she tried to wipe around to face her attacker. They were the sole source of light in the room until she drained her energy drained to her palms. It burst forward out her hands.  
  
The bright white flash filled the small room before quickly vanishing. Misuteri twisted her shoulders once more to find her assailant was unaffected. Her defensive flash hadn't stunned him as it would have an ordinary Shadow Soldier. He pushed her forward and then spun her around. She moved backwards. She could feel him getting closer. After her second step, he grabbed her by both of the shoulders. His long figures ripped her backpack from her and threw her off balance. He moved so fast, she barely managed to keep her balance. Reluctantly, she let her backpack fell to the ground.  
  
Before she could react, she was thrown upon a table. She landed supine. She cried out as she fell upon the new growth on her tail bone. It sounded more like a howl as it vibrated passed her vocal cords. Her long tail lay flat against her leg for a moment. Then it twitched to life as the  pain slowly faded. She was slowly regaining her senses. She pressed her tail against the wood beneath her. She would not let it curl between her legs in fear.  She perked her ears forward and she grit her teeth in a snarl. She stayed still, waiting for the other person to make the next move.  
  
He did act, swiftly and silently. Thick, metal shackles clasped around her tiny wrists. As the metallic rings closed around her joints, she felt her powers weaken. Suddenly, she felt weak and helpless. She tried to call her energy to her hands again but it couldn't pass her enchanted bondage.  
  
The room was still dark but her senses had sharpened. She could see someone moving around her. His hands were locked behind his back. She could hear the sharp clicking of his boot on the hard ground.  Her new ears funneled the noise unlike her human ears. She could not only hear what direction he was coming from but how close he was. His movements were slow and calculated. It sounded as if he was still stalking her.  
  
 _Is this the creep Loki warned me about?_  
  
Misuteri felt frightened and helpless; and that made her dangerous. Her self-preservation instincts were taking over. She teetered on the precipice of blind rage. It took every ounce of her willpower to pull herself back from the edge. She quietly tempered her fight or flight response and tried to think rationally.   
  
Being rational when she was terrified was nearly impossible. Misuteri waited for as long as she could. Whether it had been several minutes or, more likely, the succession of sixty consecutive seconds, it felt like an eternity.  
  
“What do you want?” Misuteri's voice was deep and angry. When there was no answer, she continued to try to antagonize him. “I demand you let me go,” she growled.   
  
She felt four long fingers curl in her hair. His fist tightened, painfully yanking her head to the side by the roots. Her cheek was pressed firmly against the wooden table. She shook her head in an attempt to make him release her.  
  
He stood directly behind her. He dipped low to her ear. “You are in no position to be making demands,” he purred. He carefully pronounced each word. The way he spoke left no room for misunderstanding.   
  
Misuteri started to tremble at the sound of his voice. Satisfied with her reaction, the man smoothed out her hair and stood straight. He returned his hands behind his back. His smooth, sophisticated tone told her everything she needed to know. He was incredibly powerful but for some reason, it also told her she didn't need to be scared. She quickly deduced the reason. Her wolf-girl form enable to hear the subtle hints that the man's voice gave her. It was as if she could see the way his lips formed the words. Her eyes widened.  
  
“Loki?!” Misuteri exclaimed. Her voice cracked in surprise. Her mood had instantaneously changed. She couldn't stop her tail from thumping against the wood beneath her. She sighed in relief and a small smile formed on her lips. She exuded optimism.   
  
The man stayed silent. He moved around the table to her feet. His figure moved over the streaks of light coming in around the door from the hallway.  
  
“Look, I know you're King of Pranks but come on, this is a little extravagant, don't ya think?” the pitch of her voice was high. Most of her frustration had faded into discontent.  
  
Still, he was silent. He simply watched as she jerked at the shackles. He listened as she tried to use her sharp tongue to escape.  
  
“Okay. Seriously. This is ridiculous. Unlock these..now,” she demanded once again. She pulled her limbs in as close to her torso as she could. She lifted herself up on her elbows and glared at the dark figure at her feet.  
  
The figure moved behind her in a flash. Misuteri felt the wind of his movement brush against her cheek. Then, something cold and heavy fell against her collarbone. It surely bruised the thin skin.  
  
“Ouch,” Misuteri tried to reach up and feel it. Her reach was not long enough.  
  
Then the collar pulled her against the table once more. She heard the man attach it to something beneath the table.  
  
“This should help you remember your place, dog,” the man replied, ignoring everything she had just said. He stood to the side and stared down at her. His blood quickened at the sight of her helplessness.  
  
Misuteri could no longer sit up. She let out a low growl from behind her clenched jaw. “I am no dog,” she replied with disdain.  
  
“My apologies,” his voice was caustic. “Of course you can understand my confusion. I was under the impression you were a domesticated pet.”  
  
Misuteri let out a laugh. It wasn't much of a secret that she liked to be topped but everyone that did know, respected her enough not to try to use such information to degrade her. “What my husband and I do behind closed doors is no one else's business besides ours.” She snapped back at him.  
  
“Hmm. You are mistaken, Misuteri,” the man stroked her hair. “You are very mistaken.” He held up his hand.  
  
Misuteri turned her face. She thought he was about to strike her. She shut her eyes tightly in anticipation.  
  
He flicked his wrist and the light came on.  
  
Misuteri heard the electricity surge into the light bulb above her. She relaxed her eyes and cracked them open. The light hurt at first but then, as they adjusted, she turned towards the man standing above her.  
  
“It _is_ you!” She nearly shouted in surprise. She shook her bondage. “What is going on?”  
  
“I needed to see if you still trusted me,” he said casually. He spoke as if his words explained the entire situation.  
  
“Is this some sort of prank, Loki? Don't you think this has gone far enough?” Misuteri's panic was quickly returning. She had trusted him but he had given her little in terms of reassurance.   
  
Loki shook his head. He did not answer her questions directly.  
  
Misuteri's eyes went wide. She noticed his odd apparel and how he had changed. He was stronger and older. His hair was longer and curled out around his face. It was pushed back over the top of his head. Its perfect black color reflected the light back as pure white. Suddenly, she could no longer ignore her instincts in hopes of maintaining her optimism.  
  
Was there every another man? Who were those men that grabbed me? Why did he pretend to be hurt? Why did he need to know if I still trusted him?  
  
“What's going on?” she asked, revealing her nervousness. Misuteri swallowed hard. She swallowed all the questions she assumed he would not answer.  
  
Loki was still quiet.  
  
“Why did you need to know if I still trusted you?” asked, hoping he would answer. Not knowing was killing her. She held back fearful tears. She stared up at the ceiling, refusing to look at him.  
  
“Without trust, our entire dynamic falls apart. Besides, it was important that you proved yourself capable of following simple commands,” his voice sounded solemn and distant.  
  
Misuteri did not want to ask. She waited a second, hoping he would elaborate. He did not. “What dynamic? Why was that so important to you?” The annoyance was clear in Misuteri's voice.  
  
Loki looked her in the eye. His dark green irises glowed with his power. Then he changed his form. He now wore his golden armor and helmet with his scepter in hand.  
  
“Oh, yes, you have no idea who I really am,” he paused. He composed himself a little and looked down his nose at her. “I am Loki, God of Mischief and I will be the new King of all Nine Realms,” He stood tall over her. “And you are my first royal hostage, my vassal.”  
  
Misuteri's eyes widened a little as she watched him change but then her laughter burst from her lips. “Okay, okay. You got me.” She snickered. She closed her eyes and tried to stop herself. Unable to put her hand over her mouth, she had little success in doing so. “Royal hostage. Vassal? Pfft!” She continued to laugh through her scoffs of absurdity. Her tail flicked beneath her as she expressed her entertainment. What he said was unbelievable!  
  
“This is no laughing matter!” He shouted at her. “I am a king! I demand respect!” His voice turned deep and dark.  
  
Misuteri's laughter ceased. His anger was more than enough to snap her out of her disrespectful mindset. Her nerves started to make her tremble again.  
  
 _Wait a second...he's serious, isn't he?_  
  
She cleared her throat. Her lips parted as she prepared to speak.  
  
Loki stopped her. “You can either live down here, in the dungeon, like a dog,” Loki dragged his hand up her leg. He stopped atop her upper thigh. “Or you can live in a suite, as my servant, while I finish my business on Midgard.”  
  
 _What happens after you've finished your business?_  
  
Misuteri felt herself begin to nervously salivate. She closed her mouth. She swallowed hard. Neither option sounded preferable.   
  
“It all depends on how you behave,” Loki vibrated the last syllable seductively in her ear as his hand slid up her skirt.  
  
“Nononono!” she cried. Misuteri tried to pull her legs together. Her knees couldn't touch. She bucked her hips as Loki's cool fingers ventured beneath her panties.“S-stop!” Misuteri whimpered in disbelief. This was a nightmare! She jerked the shackles. She tried to reach down and stop his advance.   
  
Loki's fingertips glided passed the small tuft of hair above her sensitive pearl. He cupped her womanhood in his hand. His large hand encompassed the entirety of her entrance with ease. It quickly grew warm in his touch.   
  
“Please...Loki...” Misuteri felt tears well up on her waterlines.   
  
Loki turned his face to her. He dropped his scepter against the hard ground. The noise was sharp and loud enough to wound her sensitive ears. She cringed. Its only mercy was that it distracted her from his hand for a moment.  
  
“I am a king!” He drove his middle finger deep into her. “I am your king and you will regard me as such. If I have to remind you again, you will not enjoy this.” He hooked his finger into her upper wall. He pressed it roughly against her g-spot.  
  
Misuteri cried out. She tried to hold it in. He was scaring her. “I – I'm sorry,” she stuttered. “My k – king,” she forced the words passed her lips. They felt strange on her tongue. Jouten was her king. He was her everything. Which meant Loki was simultaneously violating everything she held dear.  
  
Loki banished his scepter. He used his free hand to stroke her hair. “Yes, I am your King,” he said gently, conditioning her with the sound of his voice.  
  
He started to gently work her dry folds. His dexterity was god-like. He moved his long fingers around her entrance and his thumb against her hyper sensitive slit with precision and expertise. In seconds, he had coaxed her pelvic muscles to relax. Misuteri's body was quick to betray her. Her desire pooled between her legs and leaked over his fingers. Loki was able to easily slip a second finger into her.  
  
“I am your new God, Misuteri. It is time you accept it as truth,” he purred impassively.  
  
Misuteri arched her back and gasped in surprise. It was then that she realized she was panting. She tried to passively resist his touch. Unable to stop him, she squeezed the ends of the table. She ventured far away in her mind but with each painfully gentle stroke, Loki pulled her back. She didn't want this. She couldn't want this but she couldn't help it. She was hot and weak with need.  
  
“Please...stop...” she whispered feebly. She meant it as a protest but she was sure it didn't sound like it. She wasn't sure she was capable of making such sounds at this point.  
  
He hastened within her. His thumb vibrated on her clit and a third finger filled her. She gasped and shuttered. Her inner walls clamped down on him. She tried to push him out. She tried to resist but it was useless. She couldn't stop him. She couldn't stop herself.  
  
“I am your Lord and Master, pet, and your new purpose is to serve me,” he whispered. She looked up at him, struggling to understand what he was saying. “Think of me, and only me...” his voice was a slow drawl, as if he was requesting her compliance.  
  
Loki smoothed his unoccupied hand up her chest. He wrapped his hand around her neck, tucking his thumb in the soft spot of her throat. He held her there, caressing her as she lay suspended in anticipation. He slowly, gently pressed his thumb against her windpipe. It was just enough to cut off her air. It wasn't a painful sensation. It made her eyes roll back as she submitted to him.   
  
"That is what I want..." he cooed. "Now, enjoy yourself."   
  
A few long moments later, some of which he had let her breath through, she began to weep. She felt bad for crying. The way he looked down at her was disarming. His eyes were so full of pity for her. Soon enough, his talented, knowing touch made her entire body tense against her will. She stared up at him with defiance until her orgasm sapped her energy. Her lids grew heavy and her eyes rolled backward once more. She twitched and bucked against his hand and the table. She grit her teeth and groaned in frustration. She was rapt and breathless as he withdrew his hand from her weak, helpless form.   
  
Loki gazed down at her with a satisfied smile. He flicked his wrist and a handkerchief appeared in his hand. He proceeded to clean his hand.  
  
“I have been waiting a very long time to do that...” Loki confessed as if he were confessing to his friend instead of his prisoner. He waved his hand towards her and the shackles and collar opened.  
  
Misuteri didn't have the strength to move right away. Her transformation made her weak. The sudden flood of relaxing hormones had counteracted any adrenaline left in her system. Her thoughts were swimming in a dull, aching need to be near him. Exhausted, Misuteri was more at his mercy now than ever.  
  
Loki let her lay there for a moment. He reveled in his victory. Then, as her eyes opened and peered lazily up at him, he held out his hand.  
  
 _I suppose this means he thinks I'm his..._  
  
Slowly and hesitantly, Misuteri accepted his hand and moved with him as he helped her sit up. She swung her legs over the side of the table. Her tail moved effortlessly behind her. She shook her head in an attempt to get her wits about her. The blood was slowly returning her major functions. She let her weight pull her down onto her feet. She was still wobbly.  
  
Loki smiled down at her as she regained her balance. He placed one hand on the small of her back and held her hand out in front of her. He guided her to her feet and let her rest against him.   
  
_What is he doing?_  
  
Misuteri eyed him suspiciously. Her mental faculties had nearly fully returned. She allowed herself to appear as he wanted her to be. She faked a stumble as she took her first step forward.  
  
“Whoa, there,there, pet,” Loki laughed. “Baby steps,” he encouraged her. His tone mimicked his voice from before.  
  
Misuteri looked up at him. His height made her genuinely feel dizzy again. She fell against his hard armor.  
  
Loki changed his outfit. He cast away his armor and helmet for his leather exterior.  
  
Misuteri felt the fabric soften beneath her cheek. She looked back up at him. She forced a small smile upon her lips even though, deep down, she was filled with disgust. It was all the submission she could muster despite her sleepiness.  
  
“You should retire,” Loki asserted. Without another word, he scooped Misuteri up in his arms. She fell limp against him. Then, he vanished leaving only his green mist and Misuteri's backpack behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mischievous grin* What do you think of Loki now?! 
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for reading. You're awesome.


	5. The Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri is unhappy with her situation and Loki reminds her that she doesn't have a choice in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavily littered with Misuteri and Loki's typical D/S power struggle.

Misuteri roused slowly. She rolled over beneath a plush comforter. She rubbed the top of her head and squinted her sleepy eyes.  
  
Sunlight beamed into the room. It was mid-morning.  
  
 _Where am I?_  
  
Misuteri was not startled by her lack of wolf ears. It was normal for her to revert to her human form when she slept. It was less painful and more convenient that way.  
  
She groaned as she sat up. Her eyes lazily scanned the room. It was a normal sized room. There was enough open space for her to roam without feeling cramped. It was modest and clean. In a far corner, there was a plain door.  Not far from it were two siding doors. The walls were white and undecorated.  
  
Opposite the bed stood two wide, black bookcases. They were filled with books from floor to ceiling. On both sides of the bookcases, large windows that filled the room with indirect sunlight. To her right was a night stand with a small pitcher of water and glass. To her left sat a drawing desk. The top was angled up towards the chair. There was a thick pad of drawing paper on it. Her hoodie was tossed over the back of the chair and her sneakers sat side by side next to it.  
  
Misuteri threw back the blanket and sheet.  
  
“Gah. I have to pee,” she spoke to herself. Hearing her own voice filled the silence and made the new scenery less unsettling.  
  
She slid off the bed and walked towards the door in the corner of the room. It was a modest bathroom. It had all the essential fixings and utilities one would expect given its designated function. None of them were especially elegant or even new. The walls were a light blue. Everything else was white.  
  
She turned to the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair and wet her face. She straightened out her shirt.  
  
Misuteri scoffed as she sat down to relieve herself. She saw the hole in her leggings from her tail. She peeled them off of her. The air was cold as she lost her second skin. She tossed them aside and looked around the room. She was unimpressed.  
  
 _Some king._  
  
Then her flow stopped almost mid-stream. Her memories came back to her. She remembered everything in an instant.  
  
 _Loki..._  
  
Her thoughts were intense and hateful. She stood and pulled her panties up. She stared into the mirror.  
  
 _How dare he..._  
  
Misuteri could not look herself in the eye. She felt ashamed. She grieved the loss of her friendship. Loki was no longer the man she thought he was. He was no longer her compassionate friend. She held the rim of the sink tight in her hands. She held back tears. Then, she forced herself to look at the mirror.  
  
 _I don't know what's happening..._  
  
A wave of confusion and disorientation hit Misuteri. It multiplied the intensity of her pain. She longed for Jouten. She regretted having left him. Her heart ached in her chest. She was in physical pain with each passing moment. Each breath pressed her heart against her ribs and each beat of her heart knocked the air from her lungs. She could not will them to stop.  
  
An agonizing moment passed before Misuteri was able to tear herself away from the mirror. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands with haste. She wanted out of that tiny room.  
  
As she exited, she caught a clearer glimpse of herself in the mirror. She let the door fall open as she reversed her direction. Her eyes fixated on a dark strap around her neck. It was about an inch and a half thick with a wide strip of thin gold in the middle. It was engraved.  
  
 _Property of Loki?_  
  
She read it. Her brows furrowed in dismay.  
  
 _Is this some type of joke? This all has to be some type of joke._  
  
She reached around beneath her hair to find it had no clasp. It was one piece of leather that had been transfixed to her throat with magic. Misuteri began to feel uneasy again. Her sorrow and guilt had ebbed and now her worry flowed. She left the bathroom and searched the room for her backpack.  
  
There were few places it could have been hidden in the modest room. She checked underneath the bed. Then she searched the closet. She pushed the sliding doors to either side to reveal an empty space. There were no hangers on the rod. The shelf above it was bare, too.  
  
 _He must have taken it. I mean...why wouldn't he? I showed him the laptop and the scrap metal. It wouldn't have been a stretch to say I had more in there._  
  
She returned to the bed disappointed. She slowly realized that he had out smarted her. Impulsively, she returned to the bathroom. She stared in the mirror, at the immovable collar around her neck. She glared at it until her anger and frustration burst from her lips.  
  
 _This is unacceptable._  
  
“Loki,” she said quietly. “Loki?!” her emotion was boiling to the surface. “Loki!” She shouted loudly, as if to cast her anger out with his name. She exhaled and closed her eyes. She felt a little better.  
  
“You have finally awoken,” Loki stood six feet from the bathroom door in his Asgardian armor.  
  
Misuteri turned to face him. Her face was the epitome of disbelief. She had summoned him.  
  
Loki took a step towards her. He smiled devilishly at her.  
  
“Stay away from me,” her voice trembled in fear. She held her hand up.  
  
“Oh, come on, you need not be so cruel,” Loki continued his advance.  
  
 _Cruel? I'm being cruel?_  
  
She had a foreboding sense that she had not even begun to experience Loki's cruelty.  
  
She winced as he neared her. She lowered her hand and clasped it in the other. “Please...don't...” Misuteri pleaded with him. She backed into the wall behind her.  
  
Loki stopped at the edge of the door way. His boots still fully on the carpet of the bedroom. He held out his hand.

From Misuteri's point of view, it was impossibly long. It seemed he could reach out and grab her without taking another step. She stared at his long, strong fingers. She remembered the way he touched her the night before. Her throat tightened and it was hard for her to breathe.  
  
“If you behave, you will have nothing to fear from me,” Loki tilted his chin down. His eyes locked on her.  
  
His stare made Misuteri shutter. The longer she met his gaze, the harder it was to think. She was soon grasping at the fray of her thoughts.  She suspected he was lying but even that was slowly slipping away. He was hypnotizing her.  
  
Misuteri took a step forward. She reached out and put her hand in his.  
  
With alarming speed and grace, Loki pulled her from the tiny room and against him. His free arm tightened around her waist as a snake would. He loomed over her in their proximity.  
  
Misuteri stared up at him blankly until he had her firmly within his grasp. She gasped in surprise. She tried to pull her hand from his but he squeezed her fingers too tightly for her to succeed in freeing them.  
  
“Ow,” she quickly stopped trying to pull her hand free.  
  
Loki looked down at her as one looks down at a new pet. She squirmed in his hold like a new born puppy. She tossed her head side to side and pulled her arm from him. He could not help but smile.  
  
Misuteri regained her human thought processes. She stopped trying to escape by force and took a different approach. She held his hand tenderly and looked up at him. She expressed her confusion and dismay but not her anger and frustration. She held it in and allowed it to ferment along side her violent desires.  
  
Loki softened his grip. He tenderly stroked the outside of her thumb.  
  
“That is better, is it not?” Loki's voice hinted at his condescending nature but he held his true emotions back.  
  
Misuteri lowered her head. She did not answer him right away. The longer she waited to reply, the more nervous she got. With his eyes bearing down on her, she felt the urge to appease him. She would do anything to make him stop.  
  
“I guess...” she answered reluctantly. She flittered her anxious gaze up and down from his expressionless face. She could not discern whether or not he was appeased.  
  
He was not. He was far from pleased with her.  
  
Loki cleared his throat.  
  
Misuteri looked up at him more directly. She attentively waited for him to speak.  
  
Loki saw her attitude change. It calmed his temper. He tried to be patient. A part of him was still her friend. He let go of her hand and watch as she curled it up to her chest.  
  
“You will change and accompany me upstairs. I desire your company,” Loki spoke directly in a matter-of-fact tone. He implied no disrespect. He simply asserted his authority.  
  
Misuteri was confused and whenever she was confused, she lost her cognitive prowess. He thought that he was in a position to give her orders. She did not think herself in a position to take such orders.  
  
“What about what I want?” Misuteri's tone was rebellious and disrespectful.  
  
“Misuteri...what did I say not five minutes ago?” Loki kindly warned her.  
  
Misuteri knew what he was alluding to. She ignored it. She ignored his warning.  
  
“I don't care what you just said 'not five minutes ago',” She mocked him.  
  
Loki closed his eyes slowly. He breathed deeply. And then turned his gaze back on her. “You should care,” his voice now trembled with his immense anger.  
  
Misuteri could feel it roll off of him in an avalanche upon her. The fewer words he spoke, the worse Misuteri felt. Still, she ignored her feelings. She pushed him. She pushed him as she always pushed her boundaries.  
  
“Well...I don't,” Misuteri crossed her arms and turned her head. If she could not see his anger, it was not there.  
  
She was lying to herself.  
  
Loki snatched the tip of her chin in his hand. He drove the knuckle of his index finger under the soft part of her jaw and pinched it against her chin with his thumb. He turned her face to his.  
  
Being held that way was more than painful. It was humiliating. She was stuck. She was stuck by such a simple tactic, it was embarrassing. She could not rip her chin from his grip. She dared not try. The sensation made her salivate. She could not swallow. The position of his large knuckle made it hard to breathe and yet, she took shorter, faster breaths. He choked her without touching her throat.  
  
He watched her eyes fill with terror as she stared up at him. His smile grew larger and his eyes turned dark. He let her stew in all her anxiety and worry. He let her own fearful emotions compound before he alleviated her distress.  
  
“I will not tolerate such apathy,” he scolded her. He loosened his grip on her chin. He still held her but he allowed her to swallow. Her breathing slowly returned to normal. Yet, she still listened intently. “However, I suspect it to be a facade,” he paused. “And a fragile one,” he talked down to her.  
  
Misuteri lowered her gaze. He was right. She could barely bring herself to admit it but she did so with the tiniest of nods.  
  
“I will not permit such affluent disrespect. I will not tolerate your tedious rebellion. You are in my care; and I do not allow those in my care to be so willful. If you choose not to control yourself, I will do it for you, do you understand?” Loki looked down at her with all the seriousness befitting a king.  
  
 _No...I really don't._  
  
“Yes?” Misuteri replied hesitantly.  
  
Loki sighed and released her. He purposefully lowered his arms to his sides. He knew she came from a different time than the one he fostered during the dark ages. He knew she was a commoner. She knew nothing of the world she was about to be thrown in to. These were things she could not be held responsible for. She did not know how to behave in the presence of a king. The circumstances still tried his patience.  
  
“I will grant you the privilege of a learning curve, if you try earnestly,” Loki looked down at her with a gentle gaze.  
  
Misuteri was still confused. She opened her mouth to speak.  
  
“Unless you intend to apologize for your behavior, I advise you to stay silent,” Loki's voice was firm and authoritarian.  
  
Misuteri closed her mouth. She suddenly felt the urge to apologize.  
  
“You will always look at me when I am speaking. You will listen closely to what I have to say. More often than not, I will inquire if you understand. You will not question me. When I ask you a question, you will answer with a simple yes or no, followed by an address of respect,” Loki instructed her.  
  
Misuteri did listen closely. She stared at his lips as he formed each and every word. She nearly got lost in the sharp curves of his face.  
  
Loki noticed how she gazed up at him. He paused just to watch her look at him. He could see the longing in her eyes. It was clear she was attracted to him. He resisted the urge to tease her about it. He had other matters to attend to.  
  
“Would you care to join me this afternoon?” His voice was soft and almost sweet.  
  
Misuteri nodded at first. “Yes, sir,” she used the only frame of reference she had.  
  
She made it all the more clear to Loki that she was far from ready to serve him at court. He would have to work quickly. His learning curve might not be as gentle as he promised, even if she complied willingly.  
  
He closed his eyes and put his hand on her shoulder. “That will have to do...for now,” he tried to praise her effort. Loki lifted his head and flicked his wrist towards the closet. “Get dressed and take the elevator up one floor. Tell the secretary you are my intern and she will see you find me,” Loki looked at her closely.  
  
“Okay...” Misuteri held back her questions.  
  
Loki stood up straight. His outfit changed to a formal, black, three piece business suit. His jacket was unbuttoned but his vest drew her eye to his narrow waist. His dark green tie firmly sat at the base of his neck in a knot Misuteri did not recognize. He had large, golden cuff links and shiny black dress shoes.  
  
“I expect you to arrive soon,” Loki started to fade. “And no magic,” he ordered just before he completely vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying not to write out all of the Mystery & Mischief I've already written. After this 'slow' beginning, I should be able to mix the old material in. But that also means I have to go back and reread everything up to current for Enigma & Chaos, so it may take a while for me to finish this re-write once I'm done with this new material. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!!


	6. The Firm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri takes the elevator up one floor and she's not quite sure what type of world she stumbles into.

Misuteri quickly felt like herself after he left.  
  
 _I don't know how fast he expects me to be with no magic. Especially because he took my effing backpack._  
  
Misuteri turned on her heel. The closet doors were still open from before. Now there were several items hanging and a pair of heels sat below them.  
  
Misuteri looked around the room. She had a feeling she was being watched. No one was there. She proceeded to strip off her pleated skirt and rumpled top. She adjusted her breasts in her bra before she approached the closet.  
  
She looked threw the few hanging items. A dark gray skirt suit hung before her. She grabbed the most obvious first layer. It was a plain white dress shirt.  
  
 _Luckily I wore a light bra._  
  
Misuteri slipped it on and quickly fastened the buttons. She was finished sooner than she would have liked. The shirt lacked buttons passed the highest curve of her bust. Misuteri adjusted her breasts again. She pulled them far apart so that her sternum showed between her breasts. They appeared high and round, just like she preferred.  
  
Misuteri carefully pulled the skirt off of the next hanger. She made sure the tight clips did not tear the fabric. She unzipped it and stepped into it. It was a slim pencil skirt. She had trouble pulling it up over her hips. Once she did, it sat neatly over the white shirt. It fit best high, near the smallest part of her waist.  
  
 _Wow...that's short._  
  
Misuteri no longer felt the need to flaunt her assets now that she was married. She spent plenty of time with Jouten in sexy lingerie and cute little outfits. She preferred to be naked whenever he was around. She had nothing to hide from him. She was his.  
  
 _I do not belong to Loki._  
  
Misuteri zipped the skirt up and yanked it down towards her knee. Every time she bent to pull it down, the curve of her behind pulled it back up. She huffed in frustration.  
  
She quickly moved on to the shoes. She grabbed them and sat in the drawing chair to fasten them. They resembled a pair of black, office pumps. However, they donned a thin strap around her ankle and did not pinch her toes once fastened. Misuteri sighed in relief. Uncomfortable shoes would have made enduring Loki's arrogant company impossible. They were high and the heel was narrow but Misuteri owned higher and narrower heels.  
  
Once she felt sturdy in her shoes, Misuteri returned to the closet for the jacket. It was short and fit over the high pencil skirt. It too accentuated her narrow waist. Every curve of her hourglass figure was on display. She could feel it. The way the clothes hugged her made it obvious.  
  
Misuteri started to feel self-conscious. She was losing her normal confidence in the wake of her abnormal situation. She was not joining Jouten in a board meeting with his investors. No, she was meeting Loki, a man she knew nothing about.  
  
Once Misuteri fastened the three round buttons on the suit coat, she looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped in surprise. She put her hand over her mouth.  
  
Everything looked perfect. She looked perfect. Every hair was in place. It lay weightless and sleek around her face and shoulders. Her skin was dry and even. Her eye make-up was crisp and clean. Her mascara no longer stained her cheeks. The collar was gone. She looked like she was ready to intern in some office building.  
  
 _How did he do that?_  
  
Misuteri had not felt a magical tingle or twinge. Her hand slid down her face and over her neck. She felt something beneath her fingers.  
  
 _It's still there._  
  
She quickly realized it was an illusion.  
  
 _It's all fake. To him...I probably still look like crap._  
  
That meant she still looked dirty and unkempt to herself. She took a rag off of the ring next to the mirror. She wet it and washed her face. If she could not put more make up on, she would make sure it was all off from the day before. Since she could not see her progress, she had to do it by feel. She rushed herself and rubbed roughly over all the spots that were usually dirty. She dropped the rag on the bathroom counter and then hurried towards the door.  
  
Misuteri exited the bedroom with ease. She entered a wide, hallway filled with doors only feet apart. It appeared like any hotel she had ever been in. She looked down both ways until she found the elevator. She shut the door behind her and hurried towards it.  
  
She hit the up arrow and the elevator opened almost immediately.  
  
 _I wonder what would have happened had I hit the down arrow._  
  
Misuteri entered the small, stainless steel lift. She turned to where the buttons were. There was just another set of up and down arrows.  
  
 _So...what, this thing only moves a floor at a time?_  
  
Misuteri raised one eyebrow. She pressed the up arrow again and braced herself. There were doors on both sides of her. Unsure which side would open, she leaned against the adjacent wall and held onto the railing.  
  
The elevator gently sunk and then lifted. A moment later, she arrived at her destination.  
  
The same doors she entered through opened again. She walked through towards a wall of glass. There were men and women in suits moving to and fro in a conference room. There was writing etched into the glass that she could not read. She turned and saw a woman sitting at a desk down the hall. Misuteri approached her.  
  
She was a young woman, younger than Misuteri. She was wearing a loose, pink blouse  and a long gold necklace. She had long, wavy brown hair and a pretty smile. She looked up at Misuteri curiously from behind her computer screen.  
  
“May I help you?” her voice was soft and sweet.  
  
Misuteri cleared her throat. This girl was the first person she had seen since Loki had taken her. She seemed so normal.  
  
 _If I tell her what's really going on...she'll probably tell Loki. Or worse. I'll be putting her in danger._  
  
Misuteri laughed at herself. “Um, yeah, sorry. I'm just a little nervous. You see, it's my first day. I'm the new intern and I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go.” Misuteri's charm soothed her nerves.  
  
The young woman stood up. “Oh, hello, it's so nice to finally meet you,” she reached out her hand.  
  
Misuteri took it and gently shook the girl's hand. “You, too. I bet we'll be seeing each other a lot for quite some time.” She exchanged pleasantries.  
  
“I don't know about that. Mr. Laufyson tends to keep his interns pretty busy,” she snickered. The girl's tone implied a subtext Misuteri did not understand.  
  
Misuteri smiled nervously. She crossed her arms and leaned back on her heels. “Can you tell me where to find him?”  
  
“He's in a meeting. He has been for quite a while. It shouldn't be much longer. I'll have someone escort you to his office,” the young secretary sat back down and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and called someone for assistance.  
  
Misuteri looked down at her with her brows closely knit together. Something unsettled her about the girl.  
  
Then she looked up at Misuteri. “Someone will be here in just a moment,” she said while faking a smile. “Go ahead and take a seat.”  
  
“You know, that's really not necessary,” Misuteri turned from the secretary and walked towards the door leading to the offices. “I'm sure I can fine the biggest, nicest office without much effort. Thanks anyway.” Misuteri grasped the smooth metal handle to the glass door and pulled.  
  
It was locked.  
  
“I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for an escort. Mr. Laufyson doesn't like to leave anything to chance,” the girl laughed at Misuteri.  
  
Misuteri stared forward at the door. She slowly lowered her hand. She was humiliated. She could hear the snide attitude in the young woman's voice. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She turned back to the secretary's desk on her exhale.  
  
“What did you say your name was again?” Misuteri leaned over the counter and looked down at the secretary.  
  
The young woman looked up at Misuteri. Her hazel eyes were narrow with irritation. “I didn't,” she paused. “Because you don't need to know my name. Now, please,” she hissed the word. “Sit down and wait.”  
  
Misuteri was about to reach over the counter and politely warn the girl to mind her manners when she heard someone behind her.  
  
“Aww, Jessie, be nice to the new girl,” a man came up next to Misuteri. He leaned over the counter. He shared a look with Jessie before he turned his attention to Misuteri. He held out his hand. “I apologize for my little Jessie's manners. She's always jealous when Mr. Laufyson brings in a new girl. Don't worry. She will be disciplined.” The man's eyes drifted back towards Jessie.  
  
She sank in her seat and avoided eye contact. She was seriously unnerved.  
  
Misuteri stared at the man's large shoulders and arms. They were bursting out beneath his jacket. She looked up at his wide, square jaw. He had small, light colored eyes. His hair was light blond. It was cut short to the sides of his head with a little extra growth on top. Misuteri forgot her words as he used his size to intimidate her. He had let his hand fall slack over the edge of the counter.  
  
Misuteri swallowed and held out her hand. “Hi, I'm Misuteri, the new girl.” She smiled.  
  
The escort took her small, delicate hand in his. He shook it firmly. “Hello, they call me Glad. I'm head of security here at the firm.”  
  
Misuteri tried to return his strong greeting but her firm grip was terribly unimpressive. “I'm pretty sure he's waiting for me...can we go?” Misuteri failed to recover.  
  
Glad stood up straight. He was nearly a foot taller than Misuteri. “Yes, of course. Follow me,” he moved passed her. He held out a small ID card attached to the inside of his jacket pocket. The door opened. He held it for her. As she passed, he glared at Jessie.  
  
Misuteri caught the look out of the corner of her eye. Once the door was shut, she spoke candidly with her escort.  
  
“You know, she was really fine. There's no reason for her to get in trouble. I mean, I did try to barge in here,” Misuteri let out a small laugh. She tried to make light of the topic.  
  
“She is my responsibility. As are all our employees. If I deem her actions unacceptable, she will have to make up for her mistake. This isn't the first time I've caught her being rude,” the man paused and looked down at Misuteri. “I'm sorry. There's really nothing I can do. If I go easy on her, then I'll lose my authority over all my employees.” His tone was soft. He seemed genuinely torn but something was off.  
  
Misuteri lifted her head. “Ah, I see,” she replied.  
  
Glad walked her down several long hallways. Each one looked like the last. All the walls were glass. The carpet was rough and light gray. There were nicely dressed employees in most of the rooms they passed. None of them seemed to be doing anything out of the ordinary.  
  
“So, what kind of work does this 'firm' do?” Misuteri asked curiously.  
  
Glad looked at her and smiled. “You want to work here and you don't even know what we do?” He knew she was oblivious.  
  
“Uh, well, yeah. I mean, sort of. I know what I'm going to be doing here,” Misuteri took a breath.  
  
 _No, I don't. I don't have a freaking clue!_  
  
“I was just wondering what we do as a whole company, ya know?” Misuteri raised her eyebrows.  
  
 _Please believe me. Please. Please believe my bullshit._  
  
“I see,” Glad paused. He continued to lead her down another hallway. “We do a little of everything. If you want specifics, maybe you should ask Mr. Laufyson when he's finished in his meeting.” He shut her curiosity down with ease.  
  
Misuteri did not push it. She kept her head low and followed Glad's lead.  
  
A moment later, he stopped and opened a door. He held it open for Misuteri. “Wait here. He should be finished any moment now.”  
  
“Thanks,” Misuteri nodded her head and entered the large office.  
  
Glad quickly shut the door. Misuteri watched him press his ID card to the glass before he walked away. The glass wall turned a dark gray color.  
  
 _Uh, yep. I bet I'm locked in here now._  
  
Misuteri never disliked small spaces. She actually enjoyed them. However, she never enjoyed not being able to come and go as she pleased. She always had a hard time sleeping in handcuffs whenever Jouten was too exhausted to unlocked them after sex. This was like that just way worse. The fact that the rooms were spacious did not comfort her.  
  
She did not bother checking the door. She sat down in one of the leather chairs across from the large ornate desk. She stared forward at all the plaques and awards on the wall behind the tall desk chair. They all read with the name “Lok Laufyson”.  
  
 _That's weird. Not Loki? Just Lok? Like I'm locked in here?_  
  
Misuteri rolled her eyes. It did not surprise her he had more than one alias.  
  
Her eyes rolled over several dark wood bookcases filled with old reference books. Misuteri was disinterested in their contents.  
  
The room was bright. The sun came in through the large windows along two sides of the room. The wall across from the glass hallway and opposite the desk were large pieces of tinted glass. She could see the sun high in the distance but the color of the glass protected her from its unpleasant glare.  
  
Misuteri spun in the chair. She noticed a long couch along the wall next to the hallway. It was light gray leather with a dark green blanket over it. At both ends, there was a black throw pillows.  
  
 _That looks like a perfect place to nap._  
  
Taking a nap meant she would have to relax. Relaxing was the last thing she would be able to do in a place like this. It was full of people. Worst of all, Loki was there. She was trapped in his office! Exhaustion from sheer panic seemed like the only way she could rest.  
  
Misuteri grew restless. She stood up from the chair. Then she quickly sat in the one next to it. The slightly different angle was no more comfortable. She sighed.  
  
She got up again and moved to the couch. First, she sat on it. She was careful not to mess up the blanket. Then, she made herself at home. She laid down and pulled the blanket off the back. She tucked one of the pillows under her head. She kicked the other onto the floor when she stretched her legs out.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to drift away. She thought of anything, anyone except where she was and Loki.  
  
 _Home. I want to go home. I want to be home with Jouten. Jouten and Kissui and Kizu and Kuro and...Loki._  
  
The harder she tried to pretend she was elsewhere the more she was stuck in her reality. She squeezed her eyes shut more tightly but the sun was relentless. She rolled over and hid in her own shadow. She relaxed a little more but the room was still too bright for her to sleep.  
  
 _Loki...what happened? You were my friend and now...you're just not? You're supposed to be a king all of a sudden? When did that happen? There was never an emergency. You just wanted to trick me._  
  
 _I don't understand why I'm here. I'm not royalty. What do you need a 'royal hostage' for? What does that even mean? Am I your prisoner? Why me?_  
   
 _And what sort of business is this? Why are you here? Are you some powerful CEO? What sort of company do you run? If you have a whole different world to run...why are you here?_  
  
Misuteri contemplated the answers to all the question she had not asked.  
  
Misuteri lay there for almost another hour before the door opened. She heard a faint noise of the glass door swinging open and then closed again. She rolled over slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will illuminate this strange new world Misuteri's gotten herself stuck in. (I'm thinking about 7-10 more chapters to really lay the foundation before I start mixing in the old stuff. However, I'm seriously missing Fenrir right now.)


	7. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to his office and Misuteri stands up for herself. Loki decides it's the perfect time to teach her a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The naughty bit in this chapter is non-consensual. I do not condone nor promote this deplorable behavior. This is fiction. It was written as a form of entertainment and catharsis. Molestation and rape never okay. And remember, when participating in D/S or any kink, it is important to keep things safe, sane and consensual.
> 
> Specifics: There's a pretty awesome - I mean awful - spanking in the middle of this chapter! Enjoy.

Loki stood over her with a curious expression on his face. He seemed confused why she felt the need to lay down in the middle of the day.  
  
He was close. He was really close to her. His proximity surprised her. Misuteri jumped and slid off the couch. The slick leather and the soft fleece was a dangerous combination.  
  
It was a short distance to the floor. She landed hard but she was fine.  
  
 _Oh god. That was humiliating._  
  
She was mortified. She stared at the ground, still half wrapped in the blanket with Loki standing over her. She closed her eyes and prayed for him to go away.  
  
Loki laughed. He did not snicker or sigh. He laughed loudly at her clumsy nature. He crossed his arms and put one finger over his lips. He quickly controlled himself.  
  
“I suppose you found something to occupy your time instead of giving into your mischievous little impulses,” he did not hide his amusement.  
  
Misuteri exhaled slowly.  
  
 _He's not going away...is he?_  
  
She frowned and pulled the blanket off of her. She used the couch to lift herself back up. It was not easy in a pencil skirt and heels. Eventually, she found her feet beneath her and plopped onto the couch. She looked up at Loki with all her mortification.  
  
She stayed quiet for a moment. She leaned against the back of the couch and looked up at him. Her confidence was slowly returning. “How was your meeting?” She tried to turn her attention to anything besides her lack of grace.  
  
“I am a little disappointed. I suspected I would return to find you misbehaved in some manner,” he walked over towards his desk. He sat in his large chair.  
  
“I'm...sorry I'm not sorry?” Misuteri replied. She tried to hold back her sarcasm.  
  
Loki smiled. “No need to worry. You will do something soon enough,” he crossed one of his legs over his knee. His long, slim legs made it appear as if he were on stilts from Misuteri's perspective.  
  
She stood up. She kicked the blanket aside so she would not trip on it. She sat in her original seat.  
  
“Will you tell me why I'm here?” Misuteri struggled not to be angry or scared.  
  
 _He's still Loki. He's still my friend._  
  
“I thought you would acclimate better in a more modern environment,” he held out his hands. He ignored her question. “Do you like it?”  
  
Misuteri nodded. “Sure...”  
  
“Excuse me?” Loki dropped his foot on the ground and jolted forward. His tone was sharp and authoritarian. He almost shouted. He had lost his casual accent.  
  
A small gasp slipped between Misuteri's lips. She pressed herself against the chair. She tried to make herself small. “Yes, sir,” she replied quickly.  
  
Loki leaned back and smiled. “I was meaning to talk to you about that...” his voice trailed on.  
  
It was smooth and nonthreatening. It slipped passed Misuteri's defenses and disarmed her without her knowing. It was that sort of voice that she admired in strong, sophisticated men.  
  
“Sir is what you call a man you are unfamiliar with. Sir is what you call a knight. I am neither of those things,” his voice was still calm.  
  
Misuteri listened closely. She hung on his every word.  
  
“I am a king,” the way he emphasized the harshness of the 'k' made it stick in Misuteri's ear. “I am your king!” His perfect teeth appeared to snarl at her as he suddenly shouted at her.  
  
“I don't know what that means!” Misuteri shouted back.  
  
Loki stood up. He shed his jacket and vest. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button. He removed his cuff links. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbow. He was silent as he moved. His thoughts and intentions unclear to Misuteri. He sat back down and looked Misuteri in the eye.  
  
“Shout at me again and I will bend you over my knee,” Loki laced his fingers and leaned his elbows on the desk. “And only one of us will enjoy it.”  
  
Misuteri stared at his strong forearms and his large hands. Her gaze eventually drifted upward to his face. He waited patiently for her next move.  
  
“I'm sorry...my king,” Misuteri stared at him as a deer stares at headlights. She was caught in the wake of his demanding aura. She froze. She feared her next move could be her undoing.  
  
“Now that we have that out of the way,” Loki smiled casually. He leaned back in his chair. He set his hands on his lap. “I will give you an opportunity to speak freely,” Loki was surprisingly smitten with her new attitude.  
  
 _He'll give me this opportunity to speak freely?_  
  
Loki's gift was a curse. She was dumbfounded. Misuteri could not speak. All the words she wished to say were the wrong ones. It was physically painful keeping them all in. Her jaw was clenched tight and her teeth began to ache. Her neck and shoulders tightened into the beginning of a migraine.  
  
Loki watched her struggle. He delighted in her distress. She could not hide it. She could not stop her micro-expressions. She could not stop her nose curling up in disgust. She could not stop the blood from turning her cheeks red. He watched her fire grow beneath her cool exterior.  
  
Finally, Misuteri mustered enough control to take advantage of Loki's generosity. “I don't think that's a good idea right now...I don't have anything nice to say,” she breathed through each word to control her temper.  
  
Loki smiled. “Your youth betrays your true wisdom,” he complimented her.  
  
Misuteri was too angry to appreciated it.  
  
Loki stood up. He walked around his desk and leaned against it with his arms crossed. He held one hand up close to his face.  
  
Misuteri resisted the urge to stand up and put some distance between them. He was too close again. The desk had made for a comfortable barrier.  
  
“Let me explain to you how this,” he made a circular gesture at the ground, “entire situation is going to work. You see, you might as well forget all about the boy you were friends with. He does not exist. He never existed,” Loki waved his hand as if he were tossing something aside.  
  
Misuteri sat forward. She opened her mouth to interject into the conversation.  
  
Loki held his palm up towards her and then slowly curled his fingers in so that only his pointer finger was held up. “You had best not interrupt me. Never interrupt me,” his voice turned dark. “If you interrupt me, I will be forced to discipline you,” he said the word 'discipline' the same way Glad did earlier.  
  
Misuteri was slowly understanding the subtext of Jessie's condescension.  
  
 _Oh god._  
  
An equation appeared in Misuteri's mind.  
  
 _Royal hostage + creepy firm = high class sex slave ring?_  
  
Misuteri's eyes widened as he assumptions ran rampant in her imagination.  
  
“Everything I have told you in the past twenty-four hours is true. I am a god. Always have been. And I do have a new kingdom to rule in Asgard,” Loki repeated himself. His pride and arrogance was nearly palpable. “You want to know how you fit into all this. It is simple. You are the most important thing to the strongest individual on Midgard. I refuse to let him muck up my plans. As long as he sits idly by while I finish my business, I will return you to him, unharmed,” Loki looked down at her. His face was relaxed as he dropped his arms to his sides. He held the edge of the desk, making his muscles flex beneath his skin.  
  
Misuteri swallowed. She stared up at him. She tried to ignore his casual demeanor and the way he used his looks to charm her. She mentally pleaded with him to stop. He was the only thing she could think about. She could not stop lusting after him with the way he was standing over her.  
  
His seductive behavior worked to her advantage. It distracted her from all the things he really wanted to say. She wanted to tell him how much of an idiot she thought he was. She wanted to tell him how there was no way in the world Jouten would let him extort him like that. They were supposed to protect people. That was what they promised to do, no matter what.  
  
“Would you like to speak now?” He asked her as if he were doing her a favor.  
  
Misuteri nodded. Her mouth was both too dry and too wet at first to form coherent words.  
  
“What am I supposed to do? I don't understand how I'm supposed to behave,” she was as honest as she could be. “I've never been a 'royal hostage' before.” Misuteri looked up at him earnestly for direction.  
  
Loki stopped leaning against the desk. He put his hands in his pockets. He stepped nearer to her. His crotch was chin level with her.  
  
“Pull my cock out and fellate me,” he was not asking her.  
  
Misuteri blinked rapidly and stared up at him. Her mouth agape in surprise.  
  
 _Did he just tell me to...?_  
  
“What?” She exclaimed. Her thoughts finally fully registered. “No!” She shouted. She could not stop herself.  
  
“That is the opposite of how you are supposed to behave,” Loki spoke softly with disappointment. “What did I say would happen if you shouted again?” He took a step back and pointed to the couch. “You will follow me over there, hike up your skirt, remove your panties and bend over my lap,” his voice was not angry or mean. He held back his excitement.  
  
 _I'd rather give you the blow job now._  
  
Misuteri was never great with taking orders without entering some sort of submissive head-space. It always took work to break down her walls until she was finally vulnerable enough to follow someone else without question and that was with her husband! Now, Loki expected her to do it out of fear. She automatically defaulted to her drone-like survival facade. She would disassociate from all her surroundings. She could do just about anything to survive because she would be making the decisions. She would be in control.  
  
To her dismay, deep down she knew Loki knew everything about her. Even if he was a regular supernatural being, he would know how she would react in this situation. Even if she had not allowed him access to her deepest thoughts, he was there before. He saw her at her ex's mercy. The way she talked, the way she moved, the way she did everything was different. What she did not know was whether or not she could trick him like she tricked her ex.  
  
Misuteri blinked. She refocused her sight and Loki had vanished. She turned to see him sitting on the leather couch with his arms over the back of it. His knees were close together and his feet sat slightly apart.  
  
She forced herself to stand. Her knees were weak. She could barely balance in her high heels as she tried to move towards him. She used the chair for support. She felt a twinge between her legs. The anticipation was arousing her. She swallowed.  
  
 _He'll know...he'll know and then he's just going to humiliate me more._  
  
She took another step forward. She crossed her legs far over the other in order to slow her advance. She took short, slow steps. She never stopped moving but she did not advance eagerly.  
  
 _Does he really know all my tricks?_  
  
Misuteri was more than half way to him. She locked eyes with him. His gaze made her heart knock against her chest. The mesmerizing way his dark, green eyes summoned her to his side was irresistible. Unintentionally, she quickened her step.  
  
Seconds later, she was in his grasp. He held her wrist and pulled her towards him. She stood to his left. She was frozen, unsure what to do, again. He let go of her wrist and her arm fell to her side.  
  
“Pull up your hem,” Loki commanded with his smooth, disarming voice.  
  
Misuteri leaned to one side and grabbed the under side of her skirt. She lifted it, bit by bit until both sides sat above her hips. Her eyes never left his. Her lips were slightly parted as if to argue but no words passed. She let him distract her. She let him take her to another place far, far away from wherever they were.  
  
“Now...remove your panties...” Loki spoke slowly and seductively. His words snaked up Misuteri's bare legs and into her loins. There, they coiled and knotted into her desire.  
  
Misuteri slipped both her thumbs into her lacy underwear on her hips. She pushed downward, simultaneously, with the perfect amount of force to make them drop to her ankles. She lifted her feet, stepping out of them.  
  
Loki's eyes dropped from hers. He memorized the curve of her hips. He followed the line from her hip bone down into the crease of her thigh and then back up the slit between her legs. His eyes lingered on the soft tuft of yellow hair above the center crease and smiled. He remembered how it felt beneath his fingertips.  
  
Misuteri's body grew hot. She was exposed so close to him. It was unbearable. She unbuttoned her jacket and tossed it against the couch.  
  
The movement drew Loki back into reality. His lust had grown thick beneath his slacks. He grabbed Misuteri's wrist again and pulled her down over him. She landed on her knees with her face low against him.  
  
Misuteri was suddenly breathless. She began to pant.  
  
“Spread your legs wider,” Loki commanded. He pressed her chest down against his leg while he measured his hand against her backside. “Hands behind your back.”  
  
Misuteri obeyed. She could feel the cold air against her moistened womanhood. She closed her eyes and sunk her head low against the outside of his leg. Her brows were knit together in a long wincing expression of anticipation. She knew it would hurt. She knew not how much. Breathing in his scent helped distract her again.  
  
Loki smoothed his hand over the tight round of her rear. “Why are you being punished, Misuteri?”Loki's words pulled her back to reality.  
  
The feeling of Loki's hand tenderly stroking her bottom made her more nervous than comforted. “Because I yelled at you.” Misuteri replied. She did her best not to answer with a question.  
  
“Say it and apologize,” Loki squeezed the sensitive underside of her tail end. His hand overflowed with her in his grasp.  
  
Misuteri turned her head so she could speak more clearly. “I – I'm being punished because I yelled at you after you warned me not to?” She could not help but reply insecurely. She knew not what he wanted exactly. She hurried to apologize. “And I'm sorry,” her breath hitched as he patted her bottom gently. “I'm so sorry, my king. Please forgive me.” Misuteri was nearly sobbing on his lap. She felt so vulnerable and unsafe.  
  
“Count each strike. If you lose count, I will start over,” Loki removed his hand from her. Then, before Misuteri could think to consent, Loki brought his hand down upon her.  
  
“One!” Misuteri cried out. Her voice was high and surprised. It was not as unpleasant as she thought it would be.  
  
He was only beginning.  
  
Loki's hand withdrew from her still pale skin and came down upon her again.  
  
“Two!” Misuteri cried out once more. She felt her skin turn red in the shape of his palm. The sensation had not ceased before the third and fourth strikes came down. She counted each time with sharp, breathless cries. She had submitted to her fate and obeyed his every command.  
  
Loki pulled his hand back higher the fifth time. He shifted his aim. Loki's hand came down lower than before. It was clear why he wanted her legs apart now. His hand planted against where her bottom and thighs connected. It was normally a pleasant spot to stimulate but the most of his hand struck between her legs entirely. Her slick folds throbbed hotter than her rear.  
  
“Ow!” Misuteri's arms fell forward. She lifted her upper body off of his lap and breathed heavily. She flattened her hips against him. She had just experienced one of the most painful things she had in a long time. The force of Loki's strike had rippled through her entire lower body. It still tingled.  
  
“You have exactly five seconds to return to your proper position and count before I begin again,” Loki was generous in his warning.  
  
Misuteri knew he was. She quickly threw her arms behind her back and lay her head against the sticky leather. She rose her behind into the air and repositioned her knees.  
  
“Five!” Misuteri panted under Loki's gaze.  
  
“Good girl,” Loki stroked her hair. “Next time, it will be ten and I will not be using my off hand,” Loki warned her. “You may sit up.”  
  
Misuteri moved slowly. She had found comfort laying against his strong legs. She felt safer not looking at his beautiful face. She was sore and still unsure of herself. She let her arms lift her up. She eventually found her way back up on her knees. She was covered in sweat. She kept her head low to hide her red, blushing face.  
  
“Look at me,” Loki said.  
  
Misuteri tipped her chin and looked at him. He too was covered in a fine layer of sweat. His face, however, was unaffected by their exchange. She knew he was attracted to her too. She felt it. She felt him against her abdomen while he was spanking her. She felt his entire length throb against her each time she called out.  
  
“You enjoyed that, did you not?” Loki looked her in the eye.  
  
It was impossible for her to disguise her true feelings. She wanted to deny it. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to run.

She could not. She could not speak. She could not run. She could not lie.  
  
 _What would he do if he caught me in a lie?_  
  
She simply did not answer.  
  
“You can lie to yourself all you like. I know the truth. You cannot hide it from me,” Loki smiled at her.  
  
His smile exposed her. She felt more vulnerable than while he was spanking her. It looked as if he knew everything.  
  
 _He does know everything. He knows everything he could possibly need to know about me...about Jouten. About our lives._  
  
Misuteri felt dizzy and nauseous. She pushed her hem down and sank against the back of the couch. She turned her head from him. She was lost in her thoughts. She pulled her arms into her chest. Eventually she pulled her legs in towards her sore bottom. She tried to make herself small and insignificant. If she was small and insignificant, then she hoped he would become disinterested in her.  
  
Loki looked over at her. Her meek and unassuming nature aided her little. His desire was far from satiated. His eyes drifted from her wet eyes to her shaking hands and then to the curve of her hips. He wanted to bury his fist in her hair and take her right then. He gritted his teeth and turned his head away from her.  
  
Misuteri darted her eyes up to his face. His indirect gaze was intimidating by itself but she could not stop herself from staring. She stared as if he were a piece of art, not a monster, sitting next to her.  
  
Several minutes passed and they just sat there. Loki fought his primal desires for control and Misuteri relinquished her rigid reservations.  
  
“So...” Misuteri whispered. She was unsure if she was allowed to speak. Her voice was a gleeful distraction from Loki's plight. “This is what you want...you want me just to submit to you?” Misuteri needed him to clarify.  
  
“No,” he answered plainly. “I want your husband to submit to me,” Loki left his reply open for a moment longer than he needed to. He watched the worry return to Misuteri's eyes. “I want to break you.” His voice was flat, as if no malice was intended.  
  
Misuteri covered her mouth. “I thought...I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me if...”  
  
“Do you really expect Jouten to bow down without a fight?” Loki looked over at her as if she were the dullest creature he had ever met.  
  
Misuteri lowered her eyes. She knew the answer. As did he.  
  
“Do you think you are capable of behaving for more than five consecutive minutes?” He raised his eyebrow as if to taunt her.  
  
It almost worked. Misuteri tucked her chin closer to her chest. She looked down at her nails. She started to pick the clear polish off of them.  
  
“I have a feeling this is about more than a new throne and some unfinished business,” Misuteri stated. She had no question for him just then.  
  
“This is all about my new kingship and the conclusion of some very unfinished business,” Loki corrected her. He was telling the truth.  
  
“Then I suppose this unfinished business is personal and you decided we're the first ones you'd bully with your new power,” Misuteri still did not make eye contact. She simply spoke how she felt.  
  
Loki took her chin in his hand as he had before. “I am no bully. I am a king.”  
  
 _Yes, you are._  
  
Misuteri looked up at him for a second and then dropped her gaze. She did not want him to see the fire rekindled in her. She took advantage of her submissive feelings. She knew she had to hold onto them for as long as possible. It was a matter of survival.  
  
“I'm sorry, my king. I didn't mean to offend you,” she let her gaze flicker up to his face.  
  
Loki let her go. She sank back down next to him.  
  
 _He didn't deny it. This is personal._  
  
“You know whatever happened...Jouten...he's not. He's not the same as before,” Misuteri felt her confidence rebuilding.  
  
“It matters not. He is still responsible. As are you,” he hissed at her.  
  
“What did I do? I was a friend to you,” Misuteri had trouble controlling the volume of her voice. She was genuinely insulted. It was obvious she had recovered from her spanking.  
  
Loki's eyes grew larger. His lips pressed firmly together. His expression was a warning.  
  
“Seriously though...” she spoke softly. “I always tried...I'd like to try again if you'd let me,” she reached over and set her hand on his leg.  
  
“We were never – we will never be – friends,” Loki growled his hateful words in her ear. “I am your king and you will know your place,” he snatched her wrist in his hand. He tossed her arm aside. “Do not touch me without my expressed consent.”  
  
Misuteri withdrew her arm. She turned her head and tucked into a tighter ball. She did not bother apologizing. He had frightened her and hurt her feelings; and all without remorse.  
  
 _I wish you wouldn't touch me without my expressed consent. But we both know that'll never happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Loki reveals his inner exhibitionist and Misuteri resists.
> 
> If spanking is your thing, I hope you liked that one! Thanks for reading. I adore your comments and feedback.


	8. Following Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri and Loki have an interesting conversation after her spanking. Loki asserts himself and makes sure Misuteri serves her purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki continues to subtly train Misuteri.

Misuteri moved slowly. She had found comfort laying against his strong legs. She felt safer not looking at his beautiful face. She was sore and still unsure of herself. She let her arms lift her up. She eventually found her way back up on her knees. She was covered in sweat. She kept her head low to hide her red, blushing face.  
  
“Look at me,” Loki said.  
  
Misuteri tipped her chin and looked at him. He too was covered in a fine layer of sweat. His face, however, was unaffected by their exchange. She knew he was attracted to her too. She felt it. She felt him against her abdomen while he was spanking her. She felt his entire length throb against her each time she called out.  
  
“You enjoyed that, did you not?” Loki looked her in the eye.  
  
It was impossible for her to disguise her true feelings. She wanted to deny it. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to run. She could not. She could not speak. She could not run. She could not lie.  
  
 _What would he do if he caught me in a lie?_  
  
She simply did not answer.  
  
“You can lie to yourself all you like. I know the truth. You cannot hide it from me,” Loki smiled at her.  
  
His smile exposed her. She felt more vulnerable than while he was spanking her. It looked as if he knew everything.  
  
 _He does know everything. He knows everything he could possibly need to know about me...about Jouten. About our lives._  
  
Misuteri felt dizzy and nauseous. She pushed her hem down and sank against the back of the couch. She turned her head from him. She was lost in her thoughts. She pulled her arms into her chest. Eventually she pulled her legs in towards her sore bottom. She tried to make herself small and insignificant. If she was small and insignificant, then she hoped he would become disinterested in her.  
  
Loki looked over at her. Her meek and unassuming nature aided her little. His desire was far from satiated. His eyes drifted from her wet eyes to her shaking hands and then to the curve of her hips. He wanted to bury his fist in her hair and take her right then. He gritted his teeth and turned his head away from her.  
  
Misuteri darted her eyes up to his face. His indirect gaze was intimidating by itself but she could not stop herself from staring. She stared as if he were a piece of art, not a monster, sitting next to her.  
  
Several minutes passed and they just sat there. Loki fought his primal desires for control and Misuteri relinquished her ridged reservations.  
  
“So...” Misuteri whispered. She was unsure if she was allowed to speak. Her voice was a gleeful distraction from Loki's plight. “This is what you want...you want me just to submit to you?” Misuteri needed him to clarify.  
  
“No,” he answered plainly. “I want your husband to submit to me,” Loki left his reply open for a moment longer than he needed to. He watched the worry return to Misuteri's eyes. “I want to break you.” His voice was flat, as if no malice was intended.  
  
Misuteri covered her mouth. “I thought...I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me if...”  
  
“Do you really expect Jouten to bow down without a fight?” Loki looked over at her as if she were the dullest creature he had ever met.  
  
Misuteri lowered her eyes. She knew the answer. As did he.  
  
“Do you think you are capable of behaving for more than five consecutive minutes?” He raised his eyebrow as if to taunt her.  
  
It almost worked. Misuteri tucked her chin closer to her chest. She looked down at her nails. She started to pick the clear polish off of them.  
  
“I have a feeling this is about more than a new throne and some unfinished business,” Misuteri stated. She had no question for him just then.  
  
“This is all about my new kingship and the conclusion of some very unfinished business,” Loki corrected her. He was telling the truth.  
  
“Then I suppose this unfinished business is personal and you decided we're the first ones you'd bully with your new power,” Misuteri still did not make eye contact. She simply spoke how she felt.  
  
Loki took her chin in his hand as he had before. “I am no bully. I am a king.”  
  
 _Yes, you are._  
  
Misuteri looked up at him for a second and then dropped her gaze. She did not want him to see the fire rekindled in her. She took advantage of her submissive feelings. She knew she had to hold onto them for as long as possible. It was a matter of survival.  
  
“I'm sorry, my king. I didn't mean to offend you,” she let her gaze flicker up to his face.  
  
Loki let her go. She sank back down next to him.  
  
 _He didn't deny it. This is personal._  
  
“You know whatever happened...Jouten...he's not. He's not the same as before,” Misuteri felt her confidence rebuilding.  
  
“It matters not. He is still responsible. As are you,” he hissed at her.  
  
“What did I do? I was a friend to you,” Misuteri had trouble controlling the volume of her voice. She was genuinely insulted. It was obvious she had recovered from her spanking.  
  
Loki's eyes grew larger. His lips pressed firmly together. His expression was a warning.  
  
“Seriously though...” she spoke softly. “I always tried...I'd like to try again if you'd let me,” she reached over and set her hand on his leg.  
  
“We were never – we will never be – friends,” Loki growled his hateful words in her ear. “I am your king and you will know your place,” he snatched her wrist in his hand. He tossed her arm aside. “Do not touch me without my expressed consent.”  
  
Misuteri withdrew her arm. She turned her head and tucked into a tighter ball. She did not bother apologizing. He had frightened her and hurt her feelings; and all without remorse.  
  
 _I wish you wouldn't touch me without my expressed consent. But we both know that'll never happen._  
  
Loki looked down at his wrist. Misuteri saw him move.  
  
 _Was he even wearing a watch five seconds ago?_  
  
Misuteri averted her eyes and pretended not to notice.  
  
“I have another meeting in a half hour. You can either accompany me as my intern or you can keep Glad and his men entertained until I return,” Loki gave her her ultimatum as if either choice was reasonable.  
  
She looked at him. She knew her answer before he finished. “You!” She held it in as long as she could.  
  
“Very well then,” Loki started to unroll his sleeves. “Retrieve my cuff links and assist me,” he pointed to his desk. He began completely undoing his tie.  
  
Misuteri nodded attentively and stood up. It took her a second to regain her balance in her heels but once she did, she scurried across the office to get his cuff links off of his desk. She grabbed them and held them tightly in her fist as she returned to him.  
  
“Put them in,” he looked down at his cuff.  
  
Misuteri set one cuff link on the couch next to him. Then, she held the holes of the cuff flush with each other and slipped the link through. She gently twisted the end so that it would stay in place. She repeated the motion on his other wrist. When she was finished, she stood straight with her hands folded in front of her.  
  
“Secure my collar,” Loki lifted his head. He gave her access to the tiny button under his chin.  
  
This simple task racked her nerves. She reached out and gently took both sides of his shirt collar in each hand. She measured how much extra room she had to do the deed. There was none. She struggled to pull each side close to the other.  
  
 _Oh god, if I choke him or slip...he'll probably get pissed._  
  
Finally, Misuteri took a deep breath and held it until she succeeded in fastening the button. It was extremely tight on his neck but once he lowered his head and adjusted it on his shoulders, it looked like a comfortable fit.  
  
 _I think he does does shit like that to fuck with me..._  
  
Misuteri stepped back from him and waited for his next command. She watched Loki tie his tie without a mirror. She tried to watch how he made the unique knot but he quickly lost her with his swift and concise dexterity.  
  
“Fetch my coat already,” his voice was annoyed.  
  
Misuteri frowned and went to his desk again to grab it. She folded it over her arm. When she returned, she noticed he had finished tying his tie and it was perfect. She held out his coat for him.  
  
Loki let out an exasperated sigh as he stood. “Do not fold it,” he took it from her. He fluffed it in the air and handed back to her, open. “Hold it out so that I can put it on without creasing it,” Loki's order seemed obvious to him.  
  
Misuteri frowned and corrected herself. She held it up for him. He slipped his arm through one side and then she walked around to the other.  
  
“Now, reach into the sleeve and pull my cuff away from my elbow,” Loki's voice was a tad bit kinder but he was no more patient.  
  
Misuteri did so. She pinched the stiff, starchy material and pulled it towards the edge of his jacket sleeve. She pulled the first sleeve, as well, when she was finished.  
  
“When we leave this room, you do not stray from my left side. If I find out out of arm's reach, you will be reprimanded. You will be reprimanded if your behavior deviates from anything I describe.” Loki paused. He looked down at Misuteri to make sure she was listening to him. When he was satisfied he had her full attention, he continued. “You will not speak unless spoken to. I may hand you things to carry. Do not read any documents or open any files in your temporary possession. I will expect everything to arrive safely to my desk when we return. Is that understood?” Loki listed her duties as if it truly were her first day at work.  
  
“Yes, my king,” Misuteri nodded.  
  
“You may refer to me as sir in the company of Midgardians,” Loki said. “Do not use my first name in the company of others. We are not companions.” His voice was harsh. He insisted on dashing any hope Misuteri might have had with his insensitive tone of voice. “Lastly, you do not have any opinion in any matter I might oversee. If you insist on voicing any opinions, in public or private, I will put you in your place. You have no expertise, no social standing, thus your word is of no value to me. If you wish to save yourself such humiliation, stay quiet.” Loki paused as if to think of anything else he might need to warn her about.  
  
Misuteri looked at her feet. He made her feel worse than helpless. He made her feel worthless. She did not even feel worthy to look up at him. When he spoke, she did anyway.  
  
“Oh, if you feel the need to rebel or disrespect me in any fashion in the presence of others, you will not only incur my wrath when it happens but ten fold in private. Your job is to remind people that I am to be respected and feared. You cannot do that if you do not respect and fear me,” Loki glared down at Misuteri. He looked at her as if she had done something wrong.  
  
“Yes – I mean...I do, my king,” Misuteri fumbled for the right words.  
  
“Good,” Loki petted her hair and pulled her closer to him. He bent down and kissed her the top of her head affectionately. “Fix your skirt and put your jacket on. We must go.”  
  
Misuteri felt strange being given affection. She felt as if she had not earned it or deserved it. Misuteri turned and did as she was told. She pulled down the hem of her skirt and grabbed her coat off of the couch. She stopped as she stepped over her panties.  
  
“No. Leave them,” Loki corrected her as if he could hear her thoughts.  
  
She bit her lip and hurried to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and the plot thickens! Don't worry...it gets thicker. xD 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy the next chapter, too!


	9. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri accompanies Loki to a meeting where she meets two new major characters. Loki enjoys playing with his new toy. He is hastily beating her into submission without raising a hand to her (this time).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter. It's pretty long. I didn't feel right cutting it off earlier. Which means you guys get to read all about Loki's forceful kiss.

Loki sat in a comfortable office chair at the head of a long, black table. There were over a dozen seats that lined both edges. A glass, a pen and a folder sat across from each chair. After they arrived, others slowly entered the room. They were all dressed professionally. They were well groomed. They all greeted Loki respectfully before taking their seats. None of them acknowledged Misuteri.  
  
She tried not to take it personally; except she was so used to being treated with the same respect as her husband. Jouten and Misuteri had made it a point that every individual was to be treated with the same amount of respect. Their gender, race or status did not matter. They were people deserving of love and respect. It was that simple. Things here were not.  
  
 _I suppose women are property here._  
  
Her gaze flicked up at the men as they filled the room. She watched Loki closely. She thought he was ignoring her.  
  
She was wrong. He was watching her very closely from the corner of his eye.  
  
Misuteri stood closely to Loki's left side. She kept her head low and was extra attentive whenever Loki did anything. She was so utterly focused on him, most of what the others said sounded like gibberish.  
  
Then, a woman entered. She was tall and elegant. She had long, skinny legs and beautiful dark brown hair. Her bust was large and displayed like Misuteri's. Her hips were narrow. She greeted Loki warmly. He returned the affection, unlike with the others. She quickly took a seat at the foot of the table.  
  
Something grew in the pit of Misuteri's stomach. It was something like hate. It stirred in her as the woman's hazel eyes lingered on Loki. It was jealousy. The feeling had almost vanished when a girl walked in.  
  
 _What is she....twelve?_  
  
She wore a bright white school girl outfit. Her skirt was long and pleated. It Her jacket was mostly white with a black trim around the lapels and edges. She wore knee high socks and black Mary Jane's. She was shorter than Misuteri. Her figure was thin. She had barely hit puberty. Her clothes disguised her boyish figure. Her face was still round and innocent looking. Her hair was thick and black. Her bangs covered nearly one whole side of her face.  
  
“Good afternoon, Father,” she approached them. She kissed his hand and smiled lovingly at him. Her eyes flicked upward and glared at Misuteri with hate and disgust. Her bright green eye bore into Misuteri's soul.  
  
 _Father? Your his kid?_  
  
Misuteri averted her gaze. She kept her head low. It aided her in hiding her surprise.

The girl turned and took a seat next to the tall woman at the foot at the table.  
  
The room quickly filled. Glad was the last to enter. He stood at the door with another guard at his back on the opposite side of the glass wall. His foggy glare was unsettling. Misuteri ignored him. She ignored everyone in the room but Loki.  
  
Loki stood up once the last chair was filled. “I want to thank you all for coming,” his voice was formal and polite. He spoke as if he had to say those words before proceeding. “I am only a passive observer. Today, I will be turning this meeting over to my daughters, Jormangundr,” he held out his hand and the beautiful woman across from him stood up. “And Hel,” the girl stood up. When she did, Loki sat down.  
  
 _Both of them are his daughters?_  
  
Misuteri almost shouted out loud. Her eyes grew wide in surprise and confusion. Her thoughts were so loud, she did not hear what Jormangundr said.  
  
 _Your-mun-gun-der? That's an interesting name for a girl. And Hel? Really? Is that short for something...?_  
  
The room grew dark. Thick curtains fell over the windows and the glass tinted dark gray. A screen behind Jormangundr and Hel lit up with a presentation.  
  
“I will be walking you through a nine point plan to smoothly merge our three companies to further grow our wealth and successes,” Jormangundr moved aside as her sister took the lead. The light cast down from the projector made her curvy silhouette the only thing Misuteri could see.  
  
Once Hel started describing the details of her plan, Misuteri hastily tuned out. She was not interested in business, especially business that could get her in trouble. She was, however, too interested in Jormangundr. She stared at the woman as she stood in front of all the men.  
  
Misuteri could not see the fine details of her loose blouse and skinny slacks. She only noticed general things. In one hand she held a small remote and the other, she held a long pointing stick. Throughout her presentation, she thwacked it, hard, against the cloth screen. It made Misuteri uncomfortable each time she heard the noise.  
  
Loki saw her jump the first time Jormangundr did it. He smiled in delight. He reached out and touched her behind. Misuteri let out a tiny gasp. It was still sore and tender. His gentle touch almost caused her pain. The anticipation of what his kind hand might do made her heart beat faster.  
  
Loki slithered his hand around her hips and pulled her towards him. He nudged her discreetly at first. She moved with him. Once she was moving, he pulled her onto his lap more eagerly.  
  
Misuteri landed against his hard thighs roughly. Before she could assess the situation further, Loki's hand was slowly lifting her skirt. His hand made it to the crease of her pelvis before Misuteri realized no one had noticed she moved. They, too were transfixed on Jormangundr and Hel. All their heads were turned away from her.  
  
Misuteri's worry did not fade. Seconds later, Loki parted her legs over his knees and slipped his hand between her legs.  
  
 _No. No, no. I'm not an exhibitionist._  
  
Still, Misuteri was soaked. Loki's fingers coaxed her arousal out with ease. The way he grazed his fingertips over her tiny folds made Misuteri shiver. She grabbed at the top of his hand. She felt the way his tendons moved. It was as if he were playing an instrument and that instrument was her.  
  
Loki felt her fingernails dig into the back of his hand. The sensation made him lose control. He drove his middle finger deep into her before he meant to. With his plan accelerated, he took full advantage of the opportunity.  
  
He reached around Misuteri's mouth and pulled her against him. Her long torso sunk against him. He could see down her shirt. He could watch the way she tried not to squirm beneath his touch. He could feel her deep, hot breaths on his hand as he took control of her body. He enjoyed the way her large breasts heaved into the air each time she struggled to take a breath. She grew wetter by the second and his desire grew large against her spine.  
  
Loki continued to tease her swollen entrance. Every so often he would go deep enough to brush against her g-spot or beat his thumb against her clitoris but more often than not, he steered clear of her most sensitive nerve bundles. He played with her as if she were a toy to use to entertain himself. He molested her as she stared down at his daughters.  
  
Misuteri resisted her mental faculties. She could not bear the thought of incurring his wrath. He had kept her on the edge of release for several minutes. She felt her eyes glaze over and her vision blur. Misuteri lay against him, weak and defenseless. She submitted to his delightful touch in hope he would bring her to completion. She did not think about Jormangundr staring at her as Hel spoke. She nuzzled against his chest and moaned softly against him. She gently grind her hips against him. She moved with his dexterity, not against it. Her breath changed. She started breathing in short, controlled huffs.  
  
“No,” his voice was low and harsh. “I have not given you permission to release,” he drove his fingers deep into her. He held her against him tightly. “Do you understand?”  
  
Misuteri stiffened against him. “Yes, sir,” she whispered.  
  
Loki relaxed his grip. He continued making a mess of things between her legs. She had nearly soaked through the back of her skirt. Soon, her excitement would ruin his pristine slacks. Such a thing was unacceptable.  
  
“Go to the bathroom, the door behind us,” he withdrew his fingers. “Wait for me there,” he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned his hand.  
  
Misuteri slowly slid off his lap. She pulled her skirt as she rose up. She successfully covered herself before anyone might see her. She flexed her joints and the blood started to flow back into her stiff limbs. She moved swiftly towards the door behind them.  
  
“Excuse me?” Hel's voice changed. “Where do you think you're going?”  
  
Misuteri froze mid-step. She gently put her foot on the ground and turned.  
  
 _Oh god. She is talking to me._  
  
“I was going to the bathroom...” Misuteri replied in a small voice. It was humiliating enough being outed in front of all the strangers in the room but adding the fact that now they all assumed she had to pee, Misuteri was about to throw up.  
  
“Without permission?” Hel scoffed. “I don't care how new you are, you will not leave my father's side without permission.”  
  
 _But he told me to..._  
  
“But he said to...” Misuteri started to defend herself.  
  
“I didn't hear him utter a word to you. Either you're lying or you're calling me a liar,” Hel's voice was fixed in an entitled arrogant tone. “Which is it?” She demanded Misuteri to answer her.  
  
“Nei...” Misuteri stopped herself from arguing. It was physically painful. “I'm sorry.” She lowered her head. She could not look down the room at all the men staring back at her. “I lied...” Misuteri whispered. She could not look at Hel and lie to save her own hide. Her face burned with anger.  
  
“Who was your instructor during your orientation?” Hel was less angry at Misuteri now and more angry at the situation. She slammed her hand down on the desk. She made her sister jump. The lights came back on. “I should have them flogged for your ignorant behavior.” She started to lash out at any target.  
  
 _Orientation? What orientation?_  
  
Misuteri opened her mouth to reply.  
  
Loki stood up. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down the table at his daughter. “She is under my tutelage,” Loki glared at Jormangundr.  
  
“I – I'm sorry. I didn't know,” Hel was instantaneously humiliated.  
  
Jormangundr nearly dropped her pointing stick. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell agape. She lived for such titillating drama.  
  
“Continue your presentation,” Loki commanded. With a flick of his wrist, the room went dark again. “You are excused, Misuteri,” he continued. He turned to watch Misuteri as she slowly approached the powder room.  
  
Hel stared down the long table at her father. She watched him dismiss Misuteri without malice and it made her angrier. As Loki turned his head back towards her, she straightened her posture and hid her disdain. She cleared her throat and reiterated her past few thoughts before she saw Misuteri walk away from Loki.  


* * *

  
  
 _Oh god...That was..._  
  
Misuteri slowly dropped to her knees. She used the counter to lower herself to the floor. She curled over her knees and tucked her head. That was the first time in a very long time that she was forced to take someone's abuse without fighting  back. It made her entire body ache. She felt so humiliated, so violated. Enduring Loki's unwanted advances was hard enough but she stood no chance at survival if she had to take Hel's abuse too.  
  
 _She was such a bitch. How dare she treat me that way. I was just...Loki told me to...and then he just sat there. He sat there and watched what I'd do._  
  
She wanted to seriously hurt herself. Her frustration burned beneath her skin. Her humiliation crawled across her nerves. Her masochism betrayed her. She was losing control. She dug her fingers into her scalp and hot tears rolled down her face.  
  
“I see you are coming to terms with your situation,” Loki stood behind her.  
  
The door had not opened or closed. He just appeared.  
  
Misuteri lifted her head. She looked at him in awe and confusion.  
  
 _I don't know what you're talking about...just make it stop._  
  
She turned on her side and stared up at him. She conveyed little emotion. She was numb. “Please...” she held up her hands to him. “Make it stop...Please...just make it stop.” She dropped her arms to her thighs and trembled beneath him.  
  
“I can make them stop,” Loki's spoke slowly.  
  
 _I sense an 'if' coming._  
  
Misuteri's senses were slowly coming back to her. Loki reminded her of who she was and who she wanted to be. She stay quiet, with her eyes aimed at his lips. The silence was agony.  
  
“Then make them stop already,” Misuteri gave into her impatience.  
  
“No,” he replied simply.  
  
“Why not?” Misuteri whined. “Is it because you really can't make them?” She purposefully irritated him.  
  
“I do not bother protecting someone who adamantly resists my claim of ownership,” Loki lowered his head. He locked eyes with Misuteri. He expressed his displeasure with her attitude.  
  
 _Really? That's how you're going to play this?_  
  
Misuteri understood the situation more clearly now. She rolled her eyes. She pressed her lips together and made an effort to stand. Her legs were weak and she had to use the toilet to help herself up. She stood confidently before him, ready to fight for her pride.  
  
“I don't see why that matters. You've all but stuck your dick in me. You already think I'm yours. That's all that should matter,” Misuteri looked up at her dark captor.  
  
Loki was smiling down at her. He was genuinely amused by her. “You have a talent for forgetting your place,” he said as he stepped towards her. His face turned dark as he stepped under the light. His entire face was covered in shadow and his eyes glowed at her.  
  
Misuteri was able to take one whole step backwards before she was pressed tightly against the wall. She had nowhere to run in the small powder room. His proximity was draining her confidence.  
  
“You should know something very important about me,” Loki placed one hand on either side of her shoulders. His long, black tendrils fell against his cheeks. “When I finally take you, you will want it. You will beg me to do it. You will beg me for release. And when you do, you will be mine,” his profound statements fell from his lips as threats. He spoke as if he could see into the future, as if he knew truths no one else did. It was what made his words so unarguable. It was what made him seem so sure of himself.  
  
Misuteri was hypnotized by his omniscient glare. Her mouth was just slightly open as if ready for him to kiss her. Her eyes were wide. She watched him intently waiting for him to speak again. Her thoughts were blank. Nothing else existed except for Loki.  
  
Almost nothing existed. She existed. She was there. Deep inside herself, she was there.  
  
 _This isn't right._  
  
Her thoughts echoed through her empty mind. Her voice was small and distant inside her head.  
  
“Swear your loyalty to me, Misuteri, and I will protect you,” Loki was guiding her back to him. He was showing her the path back. His voice pulled her unguarded self towards him and into his clutches.  
  
 _No! You can't. Don't do it. Don't let him have control._  
  
Loki watched the light slowly return to her eyes. He waited anxiously for his spell to take hold.  
  
Resisting him was hard. His voice was so smooth and elegant. It was like he was singing to her. She was about to crash upon the rocks and be left helpless against the siren that was Loki. Still, her stubbornness aided her. Her will to be herself was pulling her back. It pulled her away from Loki, from the way he wanted her to go. Slowly, her thoughts were her own again and the light returned.  
  
Misuteri arrogantly flicked her eyes up at Loki. “No,” she rebelled. Her rebellion was impulsive and irrational, like that of a young child.  
  
She infuriated him. He took both of her hands in one of his and held them above her head. With he other he took her by the throat. His hand did not tighten as she expected it to. He simply held her there. He looked down at her helpless form.  
  
“Excuse me?” His tone was thick and hot like lava. His anger dripped over her like searing hot venom. The fire in his eyes was impossible to hide.  
  
Misuteri did not give into him as he tried to intimidate her. She flexed her abdomen and sunk against her feet. He could feel her defiance beneath his touch.  
  
“You can do whatever you want to me – you're gonna do whatever you want, no matter what, so it doesn't matter but I refuse to make it any easier for you. I will not do your dirty work for you,” Misuteri spewed her conviction at him until he pressed against her throat. He did so slowly. He cut off her words, not her air.  
  
He held her their while he composed himself. His anger had nearly consumed him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He knew Misuteri was helpless in his grip. He knew she had no chance to escape. A part of him was impressed with her resolve. His spell would have worked on any ordinary mortal. Her extraordinary behavior infuriated and excited him. So few individuals resisted him so strongly. He would have to step it up a notch.  
  
Loki deliberately lowered his arms and smiled. He stepped back under the light. He opened his eyes to watch Misuteri pull her sore wrists into her chest and rub her neck. She was not looking at him. He deciphered her expressions with stunning accuracy.  
  
 _Oh god. What did I do? Why didn't I just say, “Sure Loke, I'm all yours?”_  
  
“I suspect you have never taken the easy road,” Loki stifled a laugh.  
  
Misuteri frowned. She looked up at him. “No...”  she felt ashamed. The way he talked made her feel ashamed about her actions.  
  
Loki smiled deviously. “Do you think you kiss me back if I kissed you?” His voice sounded  young and charming.  
  
Misuteri furrowed her brow. “Of course not,” she replied stubbornly.  
  
In one swift motion, Loki pounced on Misuteri. He held her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. He gently pressed her against the wall until her body relaxed against his. He was not deterred by her lack of enthusiasm. He slipped his tongue in against hers tediously. He coaxed hers to relax. A moment later, he felt it flick against his.  
  
His passion grew. He drove his tongue deeper into her mouth. One of his hands slipped behind her head. He caressed the back of her neck as she tilted her face up to him. His other hand slipped down her neck and groped her breast. A whisper of a moan escaped Misuteri's lips as he touched her.  
  
Several, long, entangling seconds later, Misuteri found the strength to resist him. She tore her face aside and pushed against his chest. With their kiss broken, Loki reluctantly stopped his advances.  
  
He straightened his jacket and tie. “Now we both know you lied about that. When will you realize what else you are lying to yourself about?”  
  
Misuteri sunk against the wall, breathless. As her knees began to buckle, she forced herself to drop onto the hard toilet seat lid.  
  
 _I didn't. I'm not lying...I...he made me..._  
  
Misuteri shook her head. “I'm married. I love my husband,” she stared down at her wedding ring. “I will not have some sordid affair with you,” she looked up at him with hate and fury in her eyes. She disguised her sadness well.  
  
"I am a king. I decide what you will and will not do. I decide whether you are or are not married." Loki had no sympathy for her. He held out his hand. “Give me your hand,” Loki ordered.  
  
Misuteri held her right hand out to him with her palm up.  
  
“The other one,” he corrected her without emotion.  
  
Misuteri obeyed and lifted her left hand up in the same fashion.  
  
Loki snatched her wrist in his hand. He grabbed her ring and started to pull. It did not slip off easily. Misuteri struggled against him. It did not matter how hard she jerked against him, his wrist held her hand still. She quickly realized just how strong he was. Loki continued to wiggle the shiny white gold band filled with diamonds off of her finger. He had nearly gotten it passed the first knuckle when she curled her fingers into a fist. Loki surprised her by letting her wrist go.  
  
“Give it to me,” Loki ordered. He held his hand out. His voice was calm.  
  
Misuteri withdrew her hand. She pushed her ring back down to the base of her finger and held it her right hand over it.  
  
“No,” She defied him. “I will not let you take the only thing I have left,” Misuteri barked at him. She tucked her head low. She attempted to make herself small again.  
  
“Take it off or I will take your whole hand and send it to your husband,” Loki made it impossible to tell if he was bluffing.  
  
In shock, Misuteri stared up at him. Her grip became even tighter but it was nothing in comparison to the grip he hand on her wrist.  
  
 _No...he wouldn't...he couldn't be so cruel._  
  
“Do not test me,” he shook his outstretched hand.  
  
Misuteri swallowed hard. She looked down at her hand and started to wiggle her ring free. She rocked it over her knuckle easy enough. Tears filled her eyes as she held it free in her right hand. She expected Loki to snatch it from her. She tried not to close her hand around it.  
  
“Place it in my hand,” he said softly. His voice hinted at tenderness and sympathy.  
  
Misuteri closed her eyes and held it out to him. She gently put it in his hand. She almost could not release it. Eventually, she did and watched the tiny ring drop against his large palm. She stared at it until he closed his fist around it. Once it vanished from her sight, her tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
She stared up at him. It was a wounded, defeated stare but she refused to let him break her. She would get her ring back, somehow. She was determined not to let him win.  
  
“Stand up,” Loki motioned for her to come to him. In the tiny bathroom, it was only a matter of feet.  
  
Misuteri wanted to resist. She wanted to fight and rebel but her spirit had been temporarily fractured. She did not have the energy nor the willpower to muster much of a resistance. So, she stood and went to him.  
  
She stood opposite Loki with her back to the small sink and mirror. She looked up at him with a frown and red eyes. Loki lifted her onto the counter. He kissed her again.  
  
This time Misuteri did kiss him back. She did so meekly. She touched her tongue to his and let her jaw relax. Her shoulders were lax and her hands sat in her lap. He had emotionally beat her. Loki was rapidly leaving his mark on her psyche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys mean the world to me!!!! Thanks for reading.


	10. The Nightmare (Plot=Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells Misuteri to rest and falls under her spell unintentionally. Loki takes advantage of her carelessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The naughty bit in this chapter is non-consensual. I do not condone nor promote this deplorable behavior. This is fiction. It was written as a form of entertainment and catharsis. Molestation and rape are never okay. And remember, when participating in D/S or any kink, it is important to keep things safe, sane and consensual.
> 
> The naughty bit starts out as Misu and Jouten and then turns into Misu and Loki. Two very different situations.

Misuteri and Loki eventually rejoined everyone else in the meeting. After their stint in the bathroom, Misuteri felt exhausted and helpless. She felt naked without her wedding ring. She ran her fingers around the skin where it sat. Each time she realized it was not there, she fell deeper into a pit of sorrow.  
  
The meeting concluded rather quickly. Jormangundr and Hel said their goodbyes to Loki and then departed. Loki was the last to leave the room. He stood up and lead Misuteri back down a maze of glass hallways to his office.  
  
“You look terrible,” Loki was annoyed.  
  
“I'm sorry...I'm tired,” Misuteri replied lowly.  
  
_Being scared for forever always makes me tired..._  
  
“You may rest over there,” he motioned to the couch. “I will wake you when I am ready to leave. You will be joining me for dinner tonight,” Loki sat at his desk. He waved his hand and piles of folders and papers appeared. He started to flip through them as Misuteri made her way across the room.  
  
She picked up the blanket and pillows before sitting down. She reached down at unbuckled the strap on her shoes. Pulling them off revitalized her half as much as a nap would have. She wrapped the blanket around her legs so her bare skin did not stick to the leather.  
  
She lay there, trying to fall asleep for quite sometime before she mustered the courage to speak. She sat up and stared at Loki as he read through the files on his desk.  
  
“Does he even know I'm not coming home yet?” She asked unsure how he would react.  
  
Loki put the paper he was reading down and looked up at her. He was displeased she was not asleep. “If I allow you to rest, you should take advantage of the opportunity,” he blinked and looked back down at his paperwork.  
  
Misuteri frowned. She rolled onto her side and pulled the blanket up over her shoulder. She shut her eyes tight and tried to will herself to sleep.  
  
She failed. A moment later, she sat up again.  
  
“It's just...I'll rest better if I know...” Misuteri was not lying.  
  
Loki sighed with annoyance. He ignored her.  
  
“Please, my king,” Misuteri started to beg.  
  
Loki lifted an eyebrow. He set his paper down once more and looked over at her. “If I answer your question, do you promise to obey my every command tonight?” He did not speak in his slow, deliberate way. His words were rushed and impulsive. He laced his fingers together and leaned on his elbows as he waited for her answer. He did not stay there long.  
  
“Yes!” She replied without thinking. “Of course, my king!” Misuteri leaned forward.  
  
“No,” He replied simply and then looked back down at his desk. “Now go to sleep,” he did not look at her. He returned to his reading.  
  
_No? “No” is all I get?_  
  
Misuteri stayed sitting up. She stared out at Loki dumbfounded. Her thoughts were bursting with questions. Her disbelief kept her from asking them. She could not comprehend the fact that Jouten had no idea what sort of danger she was in. Knowing did not make her feel better. It made her worry more. It hurt knowing she was all alone.  
  
 A part of her was happy he did  not know. She still had a chance to fix this without him even knowing. She liked that idea. She liked that she had a chance to get herself out of this mess.  
  
_Really though, what sort of chance do I have?_  
  
She hunched over her knees and looked up at Loki. He sifted through his paperwork and scribbled his name every now and then. He acted as if she was not there. His disinterest in her was comforting. Eventually, her thoughts quieted.  
  
_I should at least try to sleep..._  
  
Misuteri frowned. She lay down against the hard couch. She turned away from the orange, evening sunlight. She was relaxed enough to fall asleep but her body refused to let her.  
  
This was not an especially strange situation. It happened quite frequently when she was at home, with Jouten. She was tired but not sleepy. She knew how to fix it. She learned how when she was little. She had to run away. She had to escape her conscious mind to fall asleep. It was a pretty simple task. First, she emptied her mind. Her thoughts were blank and she focused on nothing but the darkness behind her eyes.  
  
Then a warm, comforting feeling pooled in her chest. Her body grew warm and relaxed even further. She breathed more slowly and more deeply. The warm in her chest spread up through her neck and shoulders. Soon, her arms felt limp and distant. The tension in her upper body felt further and further away until she was pleasantly numb.  
  
Now that she as far away from her body, from the real world, her imagination took control. However, the were few thoughts and images that made Misuteri relax no matter what. Her wrist and ankles tingled a little. She could feel her pulse. It grounded her and it released her. 

* * *

  
  
Misuteri's lips press firmly against her lover's skin. Soft, breathy moans escaped from her. She tossed her head back against the pillow with her eyes firmly shut. She dug her nails into his broad shoulders. She arched her back so her breasts rubbed against his chest. Her nipples growing harder with each thrust. She pressed her pelvis upwards. Her feet flexed firmly to resist a toe curling cramp. She bucked her hips against his. It was pure ecstasy every time he pulled back but she did not want him to.  
  
Oh, no. The closer he was, the better it felt. The better she felt. The better everything felt.  
  
His warmth surrounded her. There was nothing but her between him and the sheets. He knelt over her, with his long white hair flowing over his shoulder. He stared down at her with teeth clenched and his brows closely tucked together but his gaze was soft and loving. Each time he watched her lips form that perfect circle, he melted with bliss. He cherished her. His strong back and thick arms protected her, shielded her from the outside world. She was his and he never neglects what is his.  
  
It was almost time. He had been holding back for quite some time. He stared down at her large breasts as they bounced beneath him. He nearly lost it.  
  
He looked up at her face, savoring the moment. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She lay there, weak and wholly dependent on him. He slowed his pleasure.  
  
 He tenderly kissed her. His weight temporarily suffocating her. His long tongue and full lips made him an amazing kisser. She was forced to break it in an attempt to breathe. She gasped and flexed around him. His loud, masculine moan sounded more like a grunt of pain than of pleasure. With his passion renewed, he doubled his speed. He now had little concern for her tender folds. It mattered not. He had made her so slick between the legs that he'd have to go all out to cause her any real pain.  
  
Once more he combed the hair out of her face. He lowered himself over her and whispered, “one more, baby, one more, with me.” He slowly coaxed her to consciousness. He wanted her – needed her to be all there with him. If she was off in her own world, he was incomplete.  
  


* * *

  
  
Loki looked down at his papers with an uncertain expression. His eyelids felt heavy and his fingers tingled. He leaned back and shook his head side to side. A moment later, the feeling returned. He dropped the document on his desk and rubbed his eyes. Upon opening them, his gaze fell upon Misuteri.  
  
He focused his sight upon her. He honed into the cause of his discomfort. A thin, pink smoke dripped from the couch. It rolled and dissipated into the rest of the office. He took a deep breath in and felt his grogginess return tenfold.  
  
It took all his willpower to stand. He resisted her potent spell and approached her. He made it across the room with slow, staggering steps. He must wake her to break the spell. The closer he got, the harder it was for him to resist the urge to sleep. His body grew weak and more difficult to control. He stumbled and caught himself on the edge of the couch. He reached out towards her but as their skin touched, Loki lost consciousness.  
  


* * *

  
  
He felt his body fill with feral desire. His passion overcame him. His body roared to life once more. For several, long moments, he was just a passive guest in someone else's world. However, he would not be beaten twice. His cognitive functions returned to him. He used his logic and reasoning quickly dissected his predicament.  
  
Loki looked down at Misuteri. Her head was tossed to the side. Her long neck and torso lay beneath him. He felt her legs over his thighs. The air was thick with the scent of her. He saw her bare breasts heave up towards him. Her moan was so soft, so subtle, he almost couldn't hear it. Her hips worked against his. She teased him with mercilessly soft touches. His desire for her grew.  
  
He let out a deep, throaty growl as he thrust as hard as he could against her. He grabbed both her wrists and held them down tightly at her sides. He leaned forward on them. He tipped her hips up towards him.  
  
Reflexively, Misuteri crossed her legs. She barred him from going too deep and too fast for her liking.  
  
“Straighten your legs,” he growled down at her. His voice was a mixture of his own and Jouten's.  
  
Misuteri was too far gone to notice. She heard who she wanted to hear. She did as he wished. She straightened one leg and stretched it up towards his shoulder.  
  
That was enough. That was all he needed. He had the leverage he wanted now. He pressed his weight against her raised leg and rolled her onto her upper back. He bent her at a painful angle and continued to drive himself deeper inside her.  
  
Misuteri cried out. She flexed her wrist and curled her fingers into fists. That was usually all it took for Jouten to let go. Loki did not. He ignored her subtle cries for reprieve. He found that perfect angle to achieve his goal and he was going to make sure she stayed there.  
  
When he wouldn't let go, she opened her eyes and turned her face towards her lover. Her softened anger quickly boiled to hysteria. His raven hair fell around his face and his piercing green eyes glared down at her with malice and rage. She thrashed beneath him. She successfully dislodged his member from her and threw his rhythm off.  
  
 The sound Loki let out was nothing she had ever heard Jouten make. It was void of all human emotion. It was some type of beastly roar. He dropped his lower body onto hers. He let go of her wrists and balanced over her. He snapped his jaw at her as he neared her face.  
  
The second he let her wrists go, she thrashed again. She felt him baring down on her and did everything she could to fight him off. She beat her tiny hands against his chest. She left red marks on his perfect, silky skin.  
  
“Get off of me! Get away from me!” She wailed at him.  
  
His face turned red with his fury. “Stop that!” He shouted at her.  
  
Misuteri did not listen. She reached up with an open palm and struck his face as hard as she could. “Get off of me!”  
  
His face did not move with the force of her blow. His eyes burned more brightly than before. His terrifying expression made her grow silent. She drew in her arms against her chest and stared up at him in fear. She trembled, slightly, beneath him.  
  
_Apologize. Just apologize._  
  
Misuteri could not muster words. She watched him contemplate what to do with her. The longer it took him to decide, the violently she shook.  
  
Then, in one sudden motion, she felt a force, pulling her arms behind her. She tried to stop it. The more she resisted, the more painful it was. She arched her back to accommodate her forearms. When she could touch her elbows with her fingertips, she was stuck.  
  
She shuttered. She looked down at her breasts. They had fallen apart. She could see straight down her sternum and abdomen. There hung Loki's member. It was full and engorged with blood. The tip was half the size of her fist. She did everything she could not to look at it. She stared up at Loki's flexed stomach and his hips. The curve of his lower body over her with the gleaming shine of light on his slick manhood made her quiver.  
  
She flicked her eyes up at him. His hateful glare had turned into an amused grin. No more than a few seconds had passed and her arms were falling asleep. She wiggled beneath him to relieve her discomfort.  
  
Her helplessness made her irresistible. Loki watched her soak in her distress and saw it turn to frustration.  
  
Misuteri looked up at him one last time. “Please, Loki, don't do this. Please. Just let me go,” she pleaded with him. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't mean to.” Her apology was sincere despite her lie. It felt amazing to hit him. “Let's talk. Please.” She paused for a moment. He was giving her nothing in terms of nonverbal communication. “Re-remember what you said? You said you wouldn't take me until I begged for it...until I wanted it.”  
  
Loki burst into laughter. It was that type of loud, infectious laughter that could get even the most stoic individual to chuckle. Misuteri was too afraid to laugh. She knew she was the joke. She didn't understand what was so funny.  
  
“This is a dream, pet,” Loki still snickered. “It does not count,” his jovial tone turned dark again. “You best behave from here on out or else I will punish you, and in here, I need not be gentle with you.”  
  
Misuteri's mouth was dry. She wanted to speak. She opened her mouth and gave it her best effort but nothing came out. Tears watered her eyes. She exhaled slowly and turned her head. A tear fell from the corner of her eye as gravity took hold of it. She pressed her lips tightly together in a frown.  
  
Loki's dark smile grew ear to ear. His perfect, white teeth nearly glowed in the dark setting that was her dream.  He would have his way with her and release all his pent up frustration. She deserved it. And after all, it was only a dream.  
  
_This is a nightmare._  
  
She fought back her sobs as Loki adjusted her legs once more and drove himself mercilessly into her. She closed her eyes and stayed as quiet as she could. She would not give him the satisfaction of her unhappiness; and she did not want to incur his wrath anymore than she already had. She focused on the discomfort of her arms, not between her legs.  
  
 Loki pounded into her with such speed and force, he almost pierced her womb. The sensation of him pushing against her cervix was a pain she always avoided with her lovers. It made her nauseous and dizzy. Loki only seemed to truly enjoy himself when he saw her eyes roll back and her lips pressed together. He had little interest in any other body part. This little mercy went unappreciated in the whole scheme of things.  
  
She endured an eternity of his godly thrusts before he finally let go. He timed his release just as her body came to terms with her situation. It could not protect her from him. He was too quick. He outsmarted her biology.  
  
She felt him push harder against her in one, long, sustained thrust. Then, his orgasm began. He announced it with a groan he held in his throat. The velocity of his seed against her sore, beaten insides was beyond painful. Misuteri felt each, tiny twitch. It was like he was mocking her, reminding her of her fragility.  
  
Misuteri whimpered. She gave in. Now that he was finished, she let her walls crash down around her. She no longer lay there in denial of what was happening to her. She was just as vulnerable as Loki had forced her to be. A part of her was at peace. It was content with having lost the war because she no longer had to fight. She breathed deeply. Her hips dropped down against the bed as Loki withdrew his sensitive member.  
  
He stay on all fours over her. His body was hot and sweaty.  
  
“I,” he was still out of breath as he spoke, “I will enjoy making you mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! What do you think? Did that count? Or was Loki totally cheating?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. His Responsibility (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri takes a different approach to rebelling against Loki. He uses the opportunity to slip in behind her psychological defenses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The naughty bit in this chapter is non-consensual. I do not condone nor promote this deplorable behavior. This is fiction. It was written as a form of entertainment and catharsis. Molestation and rape are never okay. And remember, when participating in D/S or any kink, it is important to keep things safe, sane and consensual.
> 
> Specifics: Loki molests Misuteri again. She tries to use some of her old tricks and fails. Loki takes precautions and makes sure she can't 'finish' without permission.
> 
> If you've been aching for Misuteri to mouth off and give Loki a piece of her mind, this is your chapter!

She woke in a panic. She remembered every detail of her nightmare. Then, she slowly realized she was free of him, of his touch.  
  
She pulled her legs in beneath her. She remembered she wasn't wearing shoes and scurried off of the couch. Once her feet touched the carpet, she realized Loki was laying on the ground. She backed away from him slowly at first. Then her feet moved more quickly beneath her until she was next to the door.  
  
_I have to get out of here. I can't let that become a reality._  
  
Instinctively, she knew what happened. She had used her magic to fall asleep and Loki touched her. She tried to keep her spell going. She wanted him to stay under for as long as possible but she was no anesthesiologist. This spell could not be explained by science. It was more spiritual than healing magic. There was no way to tell how long its effects would last on an Asgardian.  
  
Misuteri knew the door was locked. She reached out and shook the handle anyway. It barely budged. She stared down the hallway. She could not see through the gray tint of the glass. It was too thick.  
  
She turned and looked around the room. Since Loki had uncloaked his desk, there was an array of office supplies at her disposal. She quietly sifted through the cup of pens. Then through the small tray of paper clips and tacks.  
  
_A letter opener! Oh, the things I can do with a letter opener!_  
  
Misuteri stifled her excitement. She snatched the letter opener out of his stand-up sheath on Loki's desk. It was narrow with runes on the handle. It looked like a dull, narrow dagger. She turned back to the door. She bent over and felt along the glass for an opening near the handle.  
  
“Drop it, now,” Loki hissed his order at her.  
  
Misuteri turned in surprise with the pointed tool waist high.  
  
Loki took a step towards her.  
  
Reflexively, Misuteri rose the letter opener chest high. Her grip was tight and defensive. She stretched out her other hand with her palm towards Loki.  
  
“Do not make me repeat myself. If you do, we will be late for dinner and if that happens, your stay will get very uncomfortable, very fast,” he held out his hand.  
  
Misuteri looked in his direction but she could not find the courage to look him in the eye.  
  
_I should do it. I should charge at him right now while I have a chance. No matter the consequences, I have to fight. I have to._  
  
She didn't. She dropped her arms to her sides and flung the letter opener towards the door. She stepped to the side of it, towards the desk, and lowered her head. She saw Loki move. She assumed he lowered his hand, too. Then she saw him come towards her. She flinched. He picked up the letter opener and returned it to its sheath.  
  
He shook his head in disappointment. “It is going to be a long time before you have the privilege of handling any sharp or bladed objects,” Loki spoke as if he were explaining the consequences of her behavior to a child.  
  
Misuteri was overwhelmed with the compulsion to apologize. “I'm sorry...”  
  
Loki folded his arms behind his back and looked at her curiously.  
  
She could not ignore her compulsion. “My king,” she reluctantly finished. “I just couldn't help it,” she held out her hands, “I can't just let you...”  
  
“You can and you will,” he interrupted her with an authoritarian and kingly tone. He circled around his desk to his chair.  
  
“But I can't,” she whined.  
  
Her pitch was beyond annoying. It was painful and irritating. “Enough! I have had enough of your whining. If you utter a word out of turn at dinner, I will have you flogged in the lobby with the entire office watching!”  
  
Misuteri lost the ability to swallow as Loki threatened her. She turned and fell into one of the curved chairs by the desk. She nodded and lowered her eyes. Loki sat at his desk and finished whatever he was doing before their nap. She sat their, patiently waiting for him to finish.  
  
Misuteri had forgotten about her promise before she fell asleep. She did not want to go but she thought best of her rebellion. She turned away from him and enjoyed her lovely view of the sunset. She watched two large birds cross the sky every once and a while.  
  
It nearly put her to sleep. Her nap had not been exceptionally restful and she could not remember the last time she ate something. Her body was still wracked with fatigue from her shift the night before.  
  
_I wonder how he does it. It's probably a cloaking spell. Like the one he had on his desk. He doesn't actually change; he just changes his appearance. He probably can't actually shape shift like we can._  
  
Misuteri looked over at Loki. She had found some remnants of pride in herself and her race. It must have shown on her face because Loki glared up at her.  
  
_Or maybe he doesn't like to be stared at all the time._  
  
She tried not to look at him again for a while. She failed.  
  
_Or maybe he just doesn't like being stared at the way he stares at people._  
  
Misuteri softened her gaze as much as she could when she finally realized she couldn't not stare at him. She resented the fact that he was so beautiful. Sometimes when she looked at him, she thought he was more beautiful than she was. That was a double-edged sword. His attractiveness did rely heavily on his more feminine features that Misuteri wasn't overly fond of in men.  
  
She had a type for both sexes. She liked girls that were like her. She liked girls the way Loki liked her. Misuteri liked her men very differently. She fell head over heels in love with Jouten almost the second she set eyes on him because he was tall, handsome and strong. He had to wear relax-fit jeans to accommodate his muscular thighs and his shirts had to be extra wide in the shoulders.  
  
Loki looked like he could fit into any sort of clothes he wanted. He used to wear the slimmest clothes he could find. Misuteri had always adored his rail-thin, tall figure. That also meant she teased him about it...a lot. Now, he appeared more masculine than before but he was no Jouten.  
  
_I'm probably not the best person to consult on the matter...I'm pretty bias._  
  
While Misuteri passed the time thinking of whatever she could to her fidgeting to a minimum and keep herself occupied, Loki finally finished his paperwork.  
  
“It amazes me how you Midgardians have reinforced your strict hierarchies,” he spoke without looking up from his last sheet of paper in a large, loosely bound stack. “You have managed to make the many individuals lower than you complacent by delegating your responsibilities. They not only do most of the work but do it as if you are sacrificing something by allowing them to do the deed for you,” he scoffed in astonishment. “And your officials still get to claim credit!”  
  
Misuteri looked up at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
Loki looked her in the eye. “Do you think that there is something wrong with that?”  
  
She shook her head. “No, my king,” she answered honestly.  
  
He looked at her curiously. “Why do you suppose the many let the few take responsibility?”  
  
So many answers came flooding to her head. “Do you mean in a business setting or...?” She left the question open ended. She was not sure what he wanted.  
  
“In any setting,” he folded his arms on the table. “If you diverge from my point, I will redirect you,” he continued.  
  
“Um...okay,” Misuteri looked down self-consciously. His full attention on her made her nervous. “Well, in a business setting, like...there are things that other people, usually bosses, that know things that you don't and it's their job to teach you...so you do their job, so you can learn how to do their job. In the mean time, they take responsibility because if you mess up, it's on them.” Misuteri flicked her eyes up at Loki to tell him she was finished.  
  
“Are you implying that all individuals that give up responsibility do so in order not to take responsibility for their failures?” Loki's tone was genuinely curious to see what her answer is.  
  
“Not all people. I mean, nothing really applies to everyone but yeah. I'm sure some people stay in lower positions to avoid responsibility because of the chance of failure,” she paused in thought for a second. “I also know people that don't want the stress of responsibility...having to do certain things all the time, no matter what, or having people depend on you...it can be hard and some people just don't like it.”  
  
“Do you shy away from positions of authority in order to avoid failure or the responsibility of such authority is too much for you to handle?” He intentionally used the condescension in his voice make her angry and uncomfortable.  
  
Misuteri looked up at him. “I don't shy away from positions of authority.”  
  
Loki wanted to call bullshit but he would not use such crass words. “I think you are lying,” he lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Misuteri sat up and looked him in the eye. Her confidence was returning. She did not let him intimidate her. She shrugged her shoulders. “I don't care much what you think,” she said with a cocky smirk on her face.  
  
“Oh yes, you do,” Loki spoke before Misuteri's arrogant words soaked into her thick skull. Loki flashed around the table. He tipped her chin up with his index finger, “and do you want to know why you care so much?”  
  
Misuteri narrowed her eyes. She stood up with Loki's finger ever pressing under her chin. “Why do you think I care so much?” She hissed at him.  
  
“For the same reason you will beg me to fuck you,” the way he enunciated the last words caused him to flick his tongue violently against his teeth.  
  
“I suppose you know why I'd do that, too?” Misuteri stood stiff against him but the anger still boiled in her veins.  
  
Loki snatched her hair and pulled her against him. “Because, when you finally realize you will never see your doting husband again, you will need someone to fill that void before it eats you alive,” He whispered in her ear. He reached down and lifted up her skirt.  
  
Misuteri could hardly breathe as he pressed her against the fabric of his suit. She tried to fight him but he only loosened his grip when she stopped. He grazed the outside of her womanhood. He teased her at first and then slipped his fingers inside of her. Misuteri closed her eyes and breathed deeply against him. She tried to resist his touch.  
  
“You will thank me for every morsel of responsibility I give you and you will do so eagerly and with enthusiasm. You will preform any task I ask of you with accurately and promptly,” he held her still against him. His fingers rapidly causing her body to produce more lubricant between her legs. “And you will never forget who is truly responsible for your behavior, good or bad,” Loki growled in her ear. His breath passed over her skin with a tingle that went down her entire spine. His fingers still molesting her with increasing passion.  
  
“Please...Loki...” Misuteri grabbed onto his lapel. Her knees grew weak.  
  
“Please, what?” He taunted her. “You better not cum without permission.”  
  
“Please...I'm...you're gonna...” Misuteri was almost entirely dependent on him to keep her upright.  
  
“You better ask before it is too late,” Loki spoke in a slow drawl was he increased the speed of his fingers.  
  
_Please...Loki...can I...?_  
  
She could barely form thoughts let alone words but there was something she could do. She almost always had enough energy to rely on impulse alone.  
  
“Please...” she said meekly as before. “I wouldn't want to ruin your cheap suit, you conniving bastard,” she spoke with a momentary clarity she had lacked since he touched her.  
  
“I will enjoy punishing you for that later,” Loki lifted her up by the jacket collar and his hand between her legs.  
  
_Oh, no...It didn't work. It didn't work!_  
  
Misuteri almost screamed. She pushed at him and his arm as hard as she could. She tried to squirm away on the desk but he was too fast. He held fast to her dress shirt and suit jacket. “The faster you beg, the faster this will all the over,” he glared down at her.  
  
“No...no, it won't,” Misuteri was far from stupid. The sooner she gave into his demands, the faster they would snowball into more taxing tasks. She would sooner endure his punishments than reward his brutality with cooperation. She was on the edge, ready to fall off in a matter of mere seconds.  
  
“I am not a patient individual. I will have your compliance. Willingly or...less so,” Loki stated. He with drew his hand and placed it over her pelvis. He pressed his other hand firmly against her heart.  
  
Misuteri's skin grew hot where he touched. She looked up and saw him silently mouthing words. She tried to push his hands away but they were fixed to her. His green aura clashed with her natural defenses. She started to thrash against him but her movements became less voluntary like a convulsion.  
  
“Stop. Please, it hurts!” Misuteri screamed.  
  
Loki just looked down at her. His eyes were narrow as the light shined up at him. Then, Loki did remove his hands. The pain slowly faded. Misuteri sat up. She pulled her legs together and straightened out her top. It hurt to move it over where he had his hand.  
  
“What did you just do to me?” Misuteri looked up at him.  
  
“From this point on, no matter how much I toy with you, you will not know release without my permission,” he glared down at her. “And I assure you, you will _not_ know release without submission and a healthy dose of fear.” Loki stuck his hand back in between her legs.  
  
_No. That's impossible. He couldn't've done something like that._  
  
Nothing felt different. His touch was still remarkably dexterous. In some ways he was even gentle as he warmed and relaxed Misuteri's body without her consent. She was quickly breathless and hot. She was still in disbelief. Her chest and her desire did not see eye to eye. It did not matter how tender or ready her loins grew, her heart felt still in her chest.   
  
She looked up at Loki. “You mean...” she breathed. Her head fell back against the desk. “Now I don't have to beg you to stop?” Misuteri rebelliously cried out. She exaggerated a moan. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Loki. She resisted the pleasure he was building between her legs. “I think we both know you should probably stop. This _really_ isn't doing anything for me.” It took every ounce of her guile to look up at him with such nonchalant confidence.  
  
Loki did withdraw his hand from her. His frustration grew. He had not expected her to react like that. No woman could resist his touch; resist the instinctive need to release. Perhaps he did underestimate her stubbornness or rather he thought she was smarter. He refused to let her disrespect him. His anger seethed, just beneath the surface. His irises glowed red as he pondered his next move.  
  
Misuteri felt him move. She pulled her legs together and sat up all the way. She almost had her feet on the floor before she caught Loki's glare. His fury was suffocating. His green magic filled the air and made her feel heavy. Her fragile facade cracked under his angry stare. She let it show as she tugged at her skirt.  
  
_Oh shit. I_ really _shouldn't have done that..._  
  
She found her feet beneath her. Misuteri held her hands up. She was not only trying to keep him at arm's length but to show her surrender. “I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that...” Misuteri would have shrank away in a corner if she were able to.  
  
Loki just kept staring down at her. He crossed his arms and tilted his chin up. It seemed he decided what he was going to do but he was waiting for Misuteri to make the next move.  
  
_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_  
  
Misuteri dropped to her knees. “Please,” she whimpered. “Believe me. I'm sorry,” she looked up at Loki. “I won't do it again,” Misuteri lowered her head. She stared down at his shiny boots. She trembled a little.

 _That was so stupid...I should've just begged. I should've just done what he said._  
  
Loki stared down at the quivering, pathetic girl at his feet. He knew she was nowhere close to being broken. She may have been afraid but she was laying it on thick to gain his favor. Loki let out an annoyed sigh. “Get up,” Loki ordered. He reached down and grabbed her upper arm when she did not move fast enough. He shook her a little and forced her to look up at him. He held two fingers under the soft part of her chin.  
  
Misuteri looked up at him softly with a small frown resting on her lips. She was trying so hard to be submissive without giving him full control.  
  
“If I made a promise to you, you would want me to keep it, correct?” Loki relaxed his face. Most of his anger had faded with her show of good will.  
  
She nodded in reply.  
  
“I will keep my promises for as long as you keep yours. You do remember what you promised me you would do tonight, do you not?” He pressed easier against her chin.  
  
 Loki's unwavering gaze made it easy for her to remember. It was simple. It was the one thing he had been telling her to do since she got there. “I promised I'd obey you, my king,” Misuteri replied. The words were hard for her to say. She wished she could take them back.  
  
_I bet that promise came with an implied 'without question clause'._

"Do you understand the importance of our conversation about responsibility?" Loki looked down at her. He studied her for weaknesses. He waited to see if she would lie.

_Uh...not really, you random bastard._

She understood the concepts they talked about but not why. And why mattered far more to her.

"Yes, my king," she replied hesitantly. "I think so," she looked up at him. She showed her uncertainty.

Loki reacted to her without malice. He explained himself as if he were confiding in her. He knew her, too well, and he knew if he was going to gain her trust and respect, he needed her to fully understand.  
  
“I am responsible for a great many things, Misuteri, and in order for me to manage things well, everyone must play their parts. You may think everyone else does all the work and I get all the credit but remember what my job really is. I must lead and rule. You will learn that I am capable of both great compassion and great cruelty,” Loki rested his hand on Misuteri's shoulder. He returned her softness. He even gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
_Oh yeah right. I bet you help old ladies across the street all the time._  
  
She looked up at him as a young child looks up at an adult. She tried to smile back. She understood why he asked her such a strange question out of the blue. It didn't matter much to her. She did not trust him or respect him. She resisted her combative, argumentative nature. She held back her temper and listened to her own reason.  
  
_He wants to lead. He's either going to take it or I can give it to him. If I keep fighting him, I have a feeling things are going to get very, very bad very fast._  
  
“I am willing to forgive your transgression if you keep your promise,” Loki's face returned to its serious default.  
  
It took a moment for Loki's words to set in. Misuteri repeated them over and over in her head until she figured out the best thing she could do. She looked up at him with big, hope filled eyes. A small smile flattened her frown.  
  
“What would you like for me to do?” Misuteri straightened her posture and folded her arms in front of her.  
  
“Accompany me to dinner,” he held out his hand.  
  
Misuteri eagerly took his hand. As her fingers brushed against his, she felt the energy in the room change. She suddenly felt warmer. Her skirt suit had faded away into a sleek, black dress with green accents. The sleeves were long with thumb holes. The neck line swooped down over the roundest part of Misuteri's breasts. They felt way more exposed now. The skirt was longer but the it felt as if it were made out of spandex. She felt it ride up as Loki walked towards the door. She resisted the urge to pull on it.  
  
Despite her new slinky outfit, she was actually happy to go with him. His composure was less animal and more kingly. She was confident that if she behaved, he would not hurt her.  
  
_If things stay like this all night...there might be some hope for this rabid beast of a man._  
  
Loki was quite satisfied with her change in attitude. She proved to be as intelligent as he suspected. He still intend on tearing her down and claiming her for his own. He knew her current mood would not last. It took too much effort on her part to sustain. His way would make her realize how easy it is just to listen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I'm going to be setting up for some of the 'old' material. Fenrir should be back and super adorable soon! And Jouten is going to take a surprise trip to the island to figure out why his wife won't call him back!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love your comments and feedback!!!


	12. Their Dinner (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri and Loki have dinner with Hel and Jormangundr. She gets to know them and Loki's plans a little bit more intimately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add some humor to this dark battle of wills. So, be willing to laugh or at least smile. Enjoy!

Loki opened the door, without manually unlocking it and exited the room. The rim of the glass door shined green and he vanished. Misuteri stood there, partly from surprise but mostly from confusion. She lingered staring at the doorway.  
  
_I should go. I should hurry._  
  
She didn't want to. She wanted to stay as far away from Loki  as she could for as long as she could. Only a few seconds passed before she closed her eyes as tight as she could and burst through the door head first. As crossed the threshold of Loki's office, she disappeared in a blaze of green fire. 

* * *

  
  
Misuteri hurried forward without concern for her direction. Her supernatural momentum kept her moving forward. By the time she realized she was headed straight at Loki, it was too late. His back was turned to her. All she could see was the flat black color of his suit against his broad shoulders.  
  
Loki knew she was coming. He stepped to the side, moving Hel aside with one arm. She glared at Misuteri as she fumbled forward towards Jormangundr. Loki looked down at his clumsy, new toy without concern. Misuteri was filled with a mixture of relief as she saw Loki move aside just in time. It did not last long. The next second, she was suddenly gasping for breath. Jormangundr didn't notice what was going on until Misuteri face planted in her overflowing bosom.  
  
Hel scoffed. “Your new pet has no grace,” she said with disgust.  
  
“She will,” Loki replied passively.  
  
“If I didn't know better, I might think you were in over your head,” Hel had that same chastising tone Loki usually had when speaking to Misuteri.  
  
Loki looked down at his daughter's delicate frame. His expression was a mixture of dismissal and malice. He crossed his arms and looked towards Misuteri. “You had best know better than to doubt me,” he said in a low, stern voice. He shot a glance down at Hel, who was looking up at him. “Or else I might have to remind you what I am truly capable of, personally,” Loki's voice was dark and threatening. It sent shivers down Hel's spine.  
  
Loki shattered Hel's cool exterior. She looked to her sister. She watched Jormangundr pull Misuteri from her mostly exposed chest.  
  
Upon impact, Misuteri tried to pull away from Jormangundr. However, the tall, scantily clad woman had other ideas. She held Misuteri to her with surprising strength. The harder Misuteri tried to wiggle free, the harder she squeezed. Misuteri clawed at the loose fabric around Jormangundr's shoulders. Her dress hung around her neck and flowed over her chest loosely with a deep cut to her navel. The bottom of the dress was tight around her upper thighs. It barely covered the entirety of her bottom.  
  
“Let her go, Jormangundr,” Loki commanded with an entertained smile.  
  
His tall daughter pouted at him. She reluctantly dropped her arms and left her face fixed in a frown.  
  
Misuteri stumbled backwards. She gasped for air.  
  
_What just effing happened?_  
  
She made eye contact with Jormangundr. The serpent's expression changed as their eyes met. She looked down at Misuteri with a look of hunger. It unnerved her. She took a step backwards and looked to Loki. When Jormangundr saw her frightened gaze, she smiled.  
  
“Apologize for your ungraceful entrance,” Loki nodded his head towards Jormangundr.  
  
Misuteri bowed her head. She bent slightly at the waist and apologized. “I'm sorry...I didn't mean to fall into your...” Misuteri looked up at Jormangundr. She straightened her posture and looked her in the eye. “Thank you for catching me,” She took another step backwards towards Loki. She was suddenly overcome with the need to be near him.  
  
Loki stepped forward and put a hand on her lower back. He kept her still. He held out his hand towards Jormangundr, “This is my eldest daughter, Jormangundr.” Loki placed his hand on Misuteri's shoulder and turned her towards Hel. “And this is Hel,” he moved between them. “We will be having dinner with them tonight,” Loki looked down at Misuteri.  
  
Misuteri looked away from Jormangundr and then down at Hel. Her constant, one-eyed glare disturbed her.  
  
_I should probably introduce myself._  
  
Misuteri took a breath in and held it. She turned to face Jormangundr. She held out her hand and smiled politely. “Hi. My name is Misuteri. It's nice to meet you,” Misuteri turned her palm upwards towards her new acquaintance. Misuteri tried not to stare at her breasts.  
  
In one, long, slow movement, Jormangundr stepped nearer to Misuteri. She scooped up her small hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed it. “The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure,” she replied seductively.  
  
Misuteri was wary not to let Jormangundr's seemingly kind behavior disarm her. She was Loki's daughter and she knew what it was like to be a seductress to get people to like her. Misuteri smiled wider and withdrew her hand. She hastily turned to Hel.  
  
“And it's nice to meet you, too,” Misuteri extended her hand again. She observed her.  
  
Hel just stared at her until Misuteri retracted her hand. She successfully intimidated Misuteri despite her size. Her black dress shirt was buttoned high under her chin and she wore a pair of black slacks match. Her shoes were flat and did not aid her height.  
  
_Uh...was it something I said or...do you just not like anyone?_  
  
“Let us eat,” Loki moved between Misuteri and Hel. He walked passed Jormangundr.  
  
Misuteri followed behind him closely. She moved passed Hel and Jormangundr as politely as possible. She kept her head down and did not make eye contact. She only looked at Loki as he lead her through the tables. She focused so hard on him that she didn't notice the rest of the room was empty.  
  
She stopped right after he did. She was surprised as she watched his next move. Loki pulled out a high back chair. He moved it closer to the one next to it. He turned to Misuteri and told her to sit. She did and he pushed in her chair. He pinned her tightly against the table. He barely had enough room to sit in his own seat.  
  
Jormangundr and Hel took the two other two seats across from them. Misuteri looked around the large dining room.  
  
_This whole place is empty? Oh god. That's creepy. This whole thing just keeps getting...worse?_  
  
Misuteri did everything she could to distract herself from the fact that she was alone with all of them. The ceilings were high and covered with ceramic tiles depicting the constellations. There were tall, Grecian columns along the wall. It looked like they were cut in half and placed flat against the deep red paint. The lights were high and pointed in all different directions, like in an art gallery.  
  
“So this is the girl you've picked to find our brother?” Jormangundr stared at Misuteri with that same hungry stare from before.

Her comment distracted Loki from summoning the food. He stared at her with dampened annoyance.  
  
Misuteri turned to her with a confused look.  
  
_Brother? There's another one of you? And it's a dude?!_  
  
Misuteri shoved her panic down deep inside her. She was worried how much worse his son could be than his daughters. She looked curiously at Loki. She saw him give an unamused look at Jormangundr.  
  
“Perhaps,” he answered her.  
  
_What do you expect me to be able to do? If he's Asgardian, what do you need me for?_  
  
Misuteri's questions bubbled to the surface. She pulled her lips in around her teeth and pressed them tightly together. She looked down at the concentric circles the plates made in front of her.  
  
“We should not talk about such things while in such undistinguished company,” Hel snapped at her sister.  
  
Misuteri kept her eyes low as she watched the exchange. It made her quite uncomfortable. She was too busy trying to keep her mouth shut to be insulted by Hel's comment.  
  
“Why? Father has everything under control, don't you, daddy?” Jormangundr looked over at Loki.  
  
“That is besides the point,” Hel scolded Jormangundr before Loki could answer.  
  
“Alright,” Loki spoke patiently. “That is enough bickering for one night,” his voice turned more authoritative. He made sure they did not argue for the rest of the night. “This little miscreant in our company will learn our plans sooner or later,” he placed his hand on Misuteri's leg.  
  
His touch did not comfort her. Misuteri looked at him desperately.  
  
“She's frightened, like a little mouse,” Jormangundr smiled. That concept excited her. It made her want Misuteri.  
  
_Mousey? I miss her. If she were here, I'd know what to do._  
  
Misuteri immediately felt guilty for feeling that way. She was right. Kissui would remind her of the right thing to do, despite the odds but if Kissui were there, she would be in great danger. She would be trapped, just like her and Loki would have even more power.  
  
“Father, is she really capable of dispelling the runes that protect Fenrir?” Hel ignored Jormangundr's base interest in Misuteri. “She is so...ordinary.”  
  
_Fenrir...I know that name. Hey, wait, I'm not ordinary!_  
  
Loki laughed. “You will learn what she is truly capable of. Meanwhile, you must trust me,” he tightened his grip on Misuteri's thigh.  
   
“Of course but I cannot help my apprehension. I do not understand why we are here when...” Hel expressed her feelings freely until Loki interrupted her.  
  
“We must tread lightly. I need Fenrir at my side, just as I need you and Jormangundr,” Loki looked down at Hel sternly.  
  
Hel nodded. She was unsure how to proceed with caution.  
  
Loki could see Hel's uncertainty. He knew how to quell her worries. She turned to Misuteri, “Misuteri, I give you permission to be fully yourself, for the time being. Tell Hel and Jormangundr about your magical prowess.”  
  
Misuteri was confused. She looked at Loki dumbfounded.  
  
_Uh, be myself? I don't know what that means. How exactly do you expect me to be myself right now? It's not a switch._  
  
Misuteri let out a small laugh. “Now that I've met you...I'm pretty sure my powers are a joke,” she spoke as candidly as she dared. “But...um, before this whole...thing,” Misuteri was gaining no points with Hel for lack of eloquence. “I was pretty awesome,” Misuteri smiled nervously.  
  
“What can you do?” Jormangundr asked. She was polite and curious.  
  
“I can do a lot of things,” Misuteri replied pleasantly. “Just a little while I go I...” Misuteri felt Loki's hand tighten around her leg. She quickly rephrased her answer. “I can put people to sleep and enter their dreams,” she looked to Loki for approval.  
  
He was looking at Hel.  
  
Misuteri turned back to Jormangundr. “I can channel my spirit animals and take on their characteristics,” Misuteri's demeanor was beginning to change. As she felt more comfortable.  
  
“What do you mean?” Jormangundr continued to engage her in polite conversation.  
  
Hel and Loki just watched and listened.  
  
“Well...if I call on my wolf, I grow ears and a tail! And if I try really hard, I can grow three different pair of wings!” Misuteri got excited.  
  
Jormangundr looked impressed. “Can you do both at the same time?” She seemed to know what to ask to make Misuteri's powers seem useless.  
  
Misuteri looked down. “I've only done that once...and I...I slept for a month afterwards,” she was slightly embarrassed.  
  
Jormangundr closed her eyes and snickered. “Misuteri, do you know who I am?”   
  
“You're Loki's daughter?” Misuteri replied as plainly as possible.  
  
“Have you ever heard of the Midgard Serpent?” Jormangundr asked. Her eyes started to glow. Her dark green energy flowed around her. She leaned forward.  
  
“Um...I don't think so,” Misuteri responded apologetically.  
  
“When I fully transform, I can swallow a whale whole,” Jormangundr bragged. "I can topple ships with a flick of my tail and make an entire crew go mad with the sound of my voice."  
  
Misuteri tilted her head to the side. She was firmly rooted in disbelief. “A whole whale? What on Earth do you shift into?” Misuteri asked as politely as she could. Asking that sort of question was like asking someone if they liked boys or girls.  
  
“Why, a serpent, of course!” Jormangundr boasted as Misuteri had earlier.

 _A serpent? Like a snake? No wonder she looks at me like that..._  
  
“But I've never heard of a snake large enough to swallow a whale!” Misuteri made a joke but it was just to make herself feel better.  
  
“My Jormangundr is a fearsome beast. She has laid dormant in the darkest crevices in your oceans for centuries,” Loki explained.  
  
“That's amazing!” Misuteri was amazed but not in a good way. Imagining a water snake that large made her incredibly afraid.  
  
_I hope I don't ever see her like that._  
  
Loki's comment and Misuteri's reaction calmed Jormangundr. Her eyes returned to normal and her hair rested against her skin again.  
  
Misuteri cleared her throat. “Why didn't you just wait on land?” She referred to Jormangundr's very human appearance.  
  
“My form suits my father's purposes,” Jormangundr paused. “And I never said I didn't go to the surface from time to time.” She smiled deviously.  
  
“I'm sure you're all more powerful than me...why do you need me?” Misuteri respectfully glanced at all of them.  
  
“No...” Hel paused for the right word, “Asgardians cannot enter the cave where our brother is trapped. And only someone with powerful light magic can break the runic seals,” Hel was exceptionally forthcoming with such information.  
  
_I wield light magic...but the way you're making it sound...it sounds like you'll need Jouten, not me._  
  
Misuteri was still unsure how she fit in. She was filled with just as much darkness as she was filled with light.  
  
“Tell them where your power comes from,” Loki nodded at her. He tilted his chin up and looked down at her. He sat perfectly straight in his chair.  
  
“I...” Misuteri was suddenly less confident than before. “My power comes from my...experiences,” she felt embarrassed. Loki knew exactly where her power came from. “They seem to surface to protect me...and then, if I'm lucky, I can control them...mostly,” Misuteri felt like a child.  
  
“Continue,” Loki urged her.  
  
“At first...it was dark. Like, really dark...but then after a few years...it turned light...really light,” Misuteri's nerves made her ability to describe her powers difficult. “Sometimes, I just know things, about people or a place or a situation, and it makes it easier to deal with things.” Misuteri's lips felt numb and her tongue was following suit. “If I'm at my best...I can do a lot. I can help a lot of people,” she paused. “If I'm not at my best...I'm pretty much out of control...I can hurt a lot of people...”  
  
Hel looked down her nose at Misuteri. Her infantile skills were disappointing. Jormangundr looked at Misuteri the most kindly. It was like she understood how hard it was to control her powers. Loki's expression was the most complex. They had bonded, before, over their struggle for control. Everything he had told her was true, to some extent. She was still trying to figure out what the truth really was.  
  
“I could probably do what you need...I'll just need some help focusing,” Misuteri tried to sound assuring.  
  
“I know how to properly motivate you,” Loki smiled. His hand slipped deeper between Misuteri's legs.  
  
She blocked his advance. She pushed against his wrist firmly. She locked her elbows to keep him at bay but he thrust his hand upward roughly. Misuteri jumped and forced herself to relax. She rested her hand on the back of his and cleared her throat.  
  
“I thought we were going to have dinner?” Misuteri distracted herself from Loki's hand.  
  
“Yes, father!” Jormangundr said excitedly. “I'm starving!”  
  
Loki sighed. He stared Misuteri down for a long, uneasy moment before he pulled back his hand. He turned towards his daughters and waved his hand over the table. A small feast appeared. He flicked his wrist once more and their glasses filled with a transparent liquid.  
  
Jormangundr shamelessly began scooping food onto her plate. Her appetite was unlike anything Misuteri had ever seen during a meal. Hel followed suit. She was far more civilized in doing so.  
  
Misuteri waited to eat until Loki filled his plate. She peeled the meat off of the rib of a nearby chicken. She took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and pees.  
  
Their conversation ceased as they ate. The silence was not comforting. Misuteri felt exceptionally self-conscious. She found it difficult to enjoy the great food with them so close. Nevertheless, she ate as much as she could while she had the opportunity. Her body needed the nutrients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a second to tell you all that adore your comments and kudos. The more you like the story, the more I keep writing!


	13. The Beginning (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri and Loki finish dinner. Then, Misuteri begins her journey to free Fenrir. Loki and Hel have an argument about Misuteri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter. I broke it up into three parts but it felt weird and choppy to just stop/start a new chapter because of it. Anyway, here you go! Enjoy.

Misuteri had nearly finished her plate. She curiously panned the room. Loki was most of the way through his half a roast and vegetables.  Jormangundr was on her third plate. She was sucking the meat off of a rib bone. Hel was sipping on her glass of wine. Her plate was clean.  
  
Misuteri traced long waves of Hel's black hair. She noticed how it was parted to the far left to allow the hair to fall over her right eye. Misuteri was surprised she had not gotten any food in her hair because the tip of her bangs curled at the corner of her mouth. She looked down pleasantly at her cup. Her normally hateful glare was softened by her full belly. For a moment, she could have been mistaken for a normal girl.  
  
“What is it, Midgardian?” Hel dampened the disdain in her voice. Hel caught Misuteri staring at her.  
  
“Oh, nothing. I'm sorry,” Misuteri looked away from the girl. She looked over at Loki to make sure he wasn't mad.  
  
_He wasn't paying her any mind._  
  
Misuteri made sure she didn't stare at Jormangundr or Hel for too long. When Misuteri decided she was full, she watched Loki. She watched every tiny movement he made as he chewed, as he swallowed. She watched him as she assumed he watched her. Everything he did was elegant and graceful.  
  
_This is all so bizarre...they're all so strange..._  
  
There were a million reasons that they seemed odd to her. They were from an entirely different world. Loki had done well to immerse himself in Midgardian culture but some things he couldn't undo, like the way he talked. Whenever he wasn't angry, he was so prim and proper.  
  
_Even if he wasn't Asgardian...I think he'd still be...different._  
  
The longer she observed him, the more she admired him. She watched him as one would watch a tiger as it paced in its cage at the zoo. She a part of her was filled with respect and wonder. She followed the muscles in his face and neck as she would a tiger's shoulders as it walked. His movements were slow, and calculated. Each seemingly passive movement made her realize how deadly he probably was. It didn't matter how charming and beautiful he was, he was dangerous. He was just as dangerous to her as a tiger would be to a hundred and twenty pound mortal.  
  
_The second I make a wrong move...he'll pounce._  
  
 She was slowly realizing she was trapped in the cage with him and she was safe as long as he permitted it. She was here, with him, because he wanted her to be. She had no chance of surviving an attack if he didn't want her to.  
  
_The second he doesn't need me, he'll probably kill me. I have to make sure that doesn't happen. I have to make sure I'm useful._  
  
_Luckily, I'm pretty resourceful._  
  
Misuteri had gotten lost in thought while she stared at Loki. Her focus had shifted from him and onto brainstorming about how she could be useful.  
  
Loki noticed as her gaze fixed on the wall behind him. He didn't like it. “It is impolite to stare,” Loki teased her. He flicked his gaze up at her. His smile was soft, almost affectionate. He set his fork and knife down. He had finished his meal.  
  
Misuteri looked away. “Sorry,” she apologized hastily.  
  
Loki's grin grew. He reached over and put his hand on hers. “Do not fret. I like it when you cannot take your eyes off of me,” Loki purred.  
  
_Is he flirting with me? Did he think I was flirting with him?_  
  
Flirting seemed like such a normal thing to do. They seemed to find each other more than desirable. It would only be normal for sparks to fly, especially with their overwhelming chemistry. But nothing about this situation was normal. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She was lying to herself. She could do anything to survive. She just couldn't think about it.  
  
“Well, luckily, I like looking at you,” Misuteri turned her hand over in his and squeezed it. She smiled shyly at him.  
  
_Crap. What did I just do? What did I just say!? Why in the hell did I admit that?!_  
  
Misuteri was overcome with her self-doubt. She looked away and frowned. She felt Loki squeeze her hand in return. Then he traced her fingers with his. He opened and closed his hand loosely over hers in a kneading motion. It made her nerves tingle and go weak.  She looked up at him with a smile again. His affection was comforting. For a second, she forgot she was locked inside a cage with a wild animal.  
  
Loki looked to his daughters. “I believe we have all successfully bonded over our meal this evening. You may be excused,” he dismissed them.  
  
Both Jormangundr and Hel stood up. They were exceptionally agreeable.  
  
Misuteri slipped her hand out of Loki's grip and stood up. Well, she tried. Loki had pushed her so close to the table, it was almost impossible for her to stand up without help. She almost knocked over her chair in doing so. She caught one of the front legs with her foot. She held it in midair behind her as she spoke.  
  
“May I say something before they leave, my king?” Misuteri looked at Loki. She expected a scornful glare but he relaxed when he heard her timid voice.  
  
He nodded with approval.  
  
Misuteri turned towards Jormangundr and Hel. They looked at her with poise and curiosity. “I want to free your brother, Fenrir,” she admitted. “And when I do, I hope you'll like me more,” Misuteri expressed her vulnerability and weakness.  
  
_If I get on their good side, then I'll probably be on Loki's good side, too._  
  
Both Hel and Jormangundr smiled. It was the same smile, like they both knew something she didn't.  
  
“You might just have what it takes to free him after all,” Hel complimented her. She looked at her father. She was exceedingly confident in his plans now.  
  
Jormangundr circled around the table. “You are brave, little girl, and such bravery can be dangerous,” she got close to Misuteri. Almost too close.  
  
“Uh...well then, I'm lucky I'm on your guys' side,” Misuteri smiled nervously.  
  
“Very lucky indeed,” she whispered seductively.  
  
Misuteri looked away from Jormangundr and at Loki. He cleared his throat and stood up himself. He dropped his napkin on the table and buttoned his jacket.  
  
“Alright, now, that is enough,” Loki dismissed his spawn once more, “you may leave.”  
  
“Good night, father,” Jormangundr gave a small bow before she turned and walked away.  
  
Hel vanished in a puff of thick, gray smoke upon her father's request.  
  
Loki turned to Misuteri. He noticed her trembling leg. He held the back of the chair and set it on all four legs.  
  
“Thank you,” Misuteri turned to him.  
  
“You are welcome,” Loki replied politely.  
  
Misuteri was overcome with a sense of unworthiness. He had done a thorough job of making sure she didn't feel like she deserved his kindness. She didn't expect anything but his brutal nature. Everything else was just a perk. And it was better that way. It kept her safe.  
  
Without missing a beat, Loki took her chin in his hand. He fixed his eyes on hers. He wet his lips subtly. “Did you mean what you said?” He was gentle in his interrogation.  
  
“Y-yes, I meant it,” Misuteri was intimidated by his passion.  
  
“Why would you say such a thing? Do you think my favor can be won with such idle promises?” Loki watched her closely. He pressed his thumb against her chin more firmly.  
  
Misuteri grabbed his wrist. “Please, will you stop?” He was hurting her and making it harder to answer him. “I've behaved all night, I'm not going to stop now that we're alone, I swear,” she pleaded with him.  
  
Loki let go and dropped his arm to his side. “Answer my question,” he commanded.  
  
Misuteri massaged her chin. “If you really knew me at all, you'd know that I would've helped you with Fenrir if you'd've just asked,” Misuteri explained plainly. She tried not to express her annoyance or frustration. “You didn't have to do all of this. You didn't have to kidnap me or hurt me. You just had to ask,” Misuteri looked up at him. She begged him to believe her.  
  
“You assume my business on Midgard ends with Fenrir and hope your compliance will gain you your freedom,” Loki straightened his posture. He crossed his arms and laughed. “You foolish girl.”  
  
“You're wrong. That thought didn't even cross my mind...although that would be great...I'm not an idiot. You took me for a reason and it wasn't Fenrir. Me getting Fenrir for you is just you hitting two birds with one stone,” Misuteri looked at the floor. “I guess I just realized things are gonna be easier for me, if I...ya know, obey,” her voice got smaller as her real motive was revealed.  
  
“Perhaps you are clever,” Loki smiled.  
  
Misuteri looked up at him. “Just...please, don't ask me to do anything...” she paused to search for the right word. “Bad,” she continued. “I'm one of the good guys, and I'd like to stay that way,” she looked away from his face. She assumed he was pure evil and it was best if she stayed in the dark.  
  
Loki could not help but laugh at her naivety. “You need not be coy with me, Misuteri. I know your true intentions. I know you very well.” Loki moved closer to her. He waved his hand over the table and the mess of dinner disappeared. He pinned her against it and put his hands on her hips. “I know your deepest, darkest fears,” he ran his hand up her waist and over her chest. He held her by the side of the neck and locked eyes with her once more. “And with me, you will face each and every one of them.” His free hand lifted her skirt and stopped just outside her entrance.  
  
Misuteri tried to turn her gaze from him but he stuck his thumb firmly into the soft spot under her chin. She simply lowered her eyes. She held onto the edge of the table for balance as he pressed his weight onto her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Reflexively she closed her legs around his hand.  
  
_Stop. Please. Just stop._  
  
“Oh but you behaved so well all night. You should not stop now,” his voice was soft and smooth in her ear.  
  
“Please,” she whispered. “Just let me get Fenrir for you,” Misuteri brought her shoulders up closer to her ears. She pulled her hips up towards her chest as close as she could.  
  
“If you obey me, I will let you free my son tonight,” Loki whispered.  
  
_Why should I believe you? You've been trying to fuck me since I got here._  
  
“Why should I trust anything you say? You're a liar.” Misuteri asked nervously.  
  
Loki narrowed his eye at her. He did his best not to let her insult get under his skin but she did have a talent for it. She was a poor liar and a green word-smith but her stubbornness and rebellion spoke volumes for her. “Because not trusting me has far harsher consequences,” he growled.  
  
Misuteri swallowed hard and nodded. She exhaled forcefully and let him lift her onto the table. She was tense and nervous.  
  
_What if I fail?_  
  
He placed his hand on her chest and applied pressure until she was supine on the large, round surface. “Relax,” he stood over her. He looked down at her kindly. “Your quest should not bring  you harm,” Loki stroked her hair out of her face. “Just relax and listen to my voice. Listen closely.” He closed his eyes and focused his energy on her.  
  
Loki put one hand on her forehead and the other on her chest. His green mist filled the room. As it touched Misuteri's skin it condensed into a liquid.  
  
“I'm cold...” Misuteri shivered beneath his touch. She tried to relax. She tried to listen. She wanted to.  
  
 “I know. Once you fall asleep, you will cross over into another realm. When you come upon a cave, go inside. If a woman tries to stop you, show her this,” Loki placed a round piece of metal in her hand. “This crest will prove you are loyal to me. Go deep into the cave until you find the river Van. Follow it upstream. When you find its source, you will find Fenrir.”  
  
No sooner did Loki say his son's name, she was out. She was on her way to find Fenrir. Loki lifted her into his arms and transported her elsewhere.

* * *

  
  
Misuteri wandered a barren plain. She had no shoes but her feet did not stick to the frozen water beneath her. She did not feel cold. She traveled on the ice for a while. She could hardly see past the sudden flurries that picked up and knocked her off balance.  
  
_Am I lost? I can't be lost. I can't be lost but where am I? How am I supposed to find Fenir?_  
  
    She cursed Loki for his vague instructions. She cursed herself for volunteering.  
  
_Seriously though, did I have a choice? I either did it willingly of my own volition or he would've extorted my services. I just hope Fenrir isn't a psycho like the rest of his family._  
  
    Misuteri pulled her only defense from the chilling wind around her. A single, green, wool blanket with three golden clips. Each metal fastener had Loki's crest engraved on it. She kept the highest one tight around her neck. The second was clipped chest high. The bottom one pulled the blanket open. It was broken and the cloth was torn, as if from a struggle. The wind caught it and made it almost impossible for the lower half of her cloak to stay closed around her. Still, the harsh wind and snow against her bare skin gave her no discomfort.  
  
    In the distance, Misuteri saw a speck of black in a sea of white and blues. As she neared, her eyes widened in delight. She had found it!  
  
    Once she arrived at the entrance of the cave, Misuteri tip toed inside. There was a fire. It was modest but several large branches sufficed enough to warm the cave, especially in comparison to the harsh Arctic air.  
  
    “Who are you? How did you get here?!” A woman charged towards Misuteri from behind.  
  
    Misuteri spun on her heel and put her hands up. Instinctively, her magic protected her. A shiny, pink barrier appeared between the woman and Misuteri. It reflected the nearby fire as if it were made of metal, not light. Her display of power caught the woman off guard.  
  
    “Wait, please,” Misuteri shouted. “Loki sent me!”  
  
    “How could a man strapped deep underground have sent you?” The woman approached.  
  
    Misuteri could see she was much older than she sounded. Her skin was creased and thin. Her hair was white and messy. Her clothes were rags.  
  
     “I don't know what you're talking about lady, but he's up and walking around on the surface just fine,” Misuteri lowered her hands. “If you don't believe me, he said to show you this,” Misuteri's barrier came down and she stepped closer to her would-be attacker. She watched as the woman's milky gray eyes widen.  
  
    “Then it has begun. What realm are you from?” Her voice was full of foreboding and sorrow.  
  
    “Um...Loki keeps saying Midgard?” Misuteri answered. She assumed Earth would mean nothing to the old woman.  
  
    “I see, that explains your ignorance,” she said woefully. “If you release Fenrir, the end will surely have begun,” the elderly woman warned Misuteri.  
  
    “What are you talking about? What did he do to get locked up down here?” Misuteri asked.  
  
    “Nothing,” the woman replied simply. “The poor creature did nothing to deserve such a cruel and lonesome fate.”  
  
    Misuteri ignored the woman's use of the word 'creature' in reference to Loki's son. Both his daughters looked human enough, Fenrir would surely, too.  
  
    “Why did they lock him up if he didn't do anything to deserve it?” Misuteri asked inquisitively.  
  
    “He held such promise. Loki's children are not Asgardian, though he resides their with all the privileges of any citizen, thanks to Odin's generosity,” the woman paused to wet her tongue. “They inherited a terrible prophecy when they were born outside of Asgard's walls and because of this prophecy, they were considered threats to the realm and cast out for its protection.”  
  
    Misuteri was suddenly filled with disgust and frustration. She had read her fair share of tragic plays. She knew how wrong and unfounded many prophecies were. Most of them were self-fulfilling.  
  
_I hope Loki and his children haven't fallen victim to these prophecies._  
  
    “Their fate is their own,” Misuteri declared. “I will free Fenrir if he is innocent. It isn't right that he be locked up and isolated for no good reason.”  
  
    “You may have the power to free him from this place,” the elderly woman approached the small fire. “Go deeper into the cave and you will find him but beware, Gleipnir is no ordinary tether. It will not take kindly to force.”  
  
    Misuteri looked at her with a perplexed look. “I was told I needed light magic to free Fenrir...that's why Loki couldn't come himself.”  
  
    “You needed light magic to find this place. You need a pure heart to free Fenrir,” the old woman sat down. “You should go. Loki has never been known for his patience.”  
  
    Misuteri smiled.  
  
_That's an understatement._  
  


* * *

  
  
Loki sat upon a tall, marble throne. His arms lay upon the backs of two small stone dragons. They were surrounded by large, sharp black geodes. They lit the room with a soft, ambient light. Their tales stretched up to make the back of the throne and then crossed at the top. They lay with their heads turned away from the throne. Their wings were pressed flat against their backs. Their limbs were curled tightly beneath them. They were sentient and very uncomfortable.  
  
He sat with his legs crossed at his ankles, reclined back in the uncomfortable seat. He wore his casual leather coat and matching pants. He rested his face upon his fist and looked out into the modest room.  
  
Loki had taken her to the place where Misuteri's powers first emerged. Her famed Alter Room had endowed her with great power that long ago night, with Kouken. However, he had made his own changes. The room was no longer blood red. The crimson and pink hues were had all been replaced. All the stone and tiles were green. It made the room appear significantly smaller but it was so much more like him. He had to be as big of a part as the place as she did for such powerful magic to work.  
  
Misuteri lay upon a long, black pedestal in the center of a white pentagram upon the floor. Another large, black crystal hung over her. It pulled energy from both Misuteri and Loki. The floor glowed softly as it resonated with the magic.  
  
Hel burst through the protective barrier over the front of the cave with ease. She charged down the dark corridor with vigor and purpose. She quickly found Loki, half asleep, and Misuteri unconscious in the Altar Room.  
  
“What do you want?” Loki rolled his eyes away from Misuteri and towards her.  
  
Hel moved around Misuteri, careful not to step on the pentagram. “It's been three days since you sent her to find Fenrir. Perhaps you blackened her heart too much to pierce Gleipnir's hold on him!” She was moved by not only impatience but sisterly concern. “I am the Queen of Niflhiem and I demand answers!”  
  
Her plans as well as Loki's depended on Misuteri's cooperation. She was unimpressed with Misuteri's powers. She behaved too much like a commoner. She had no discipline whatsoever. She feared that with everything on Loki's plate that Misuteri could tip the scales in their disfavor. That idea made Hel very uneasy. She bet everything on Loki's flawless plan but things had like he said it would.  
  
Loki was now fully awake. He leaned forward. He held his hands on the curve of the dragons' backs. “And I am the King of Asgard! I do not take demands from you!” Loki roared. His voice boomed all around him.  
  
“You cannot win your throne without my armies and they will not fight for you if you do not return to me what is mine,” Hel argued heatedly with her father. She fought hard to regain her most precious possession.  
  
Loki had had enough. This wasn't the first time she had thrown an impatient tantrum in the midst of his plans. She was a short sighted, greedy girl. “You prideful, ungrateful child! You would have nothing – be nothing – without me! Nothing!” He shouted maliciously at Hel.  
  
His anger made her go on the defensive but his disappointment soothed her temper.  
  
Loki sank back against the throne. He closed his eyes and pressed his hand to his forehead. He was partly to blame for her behavior. He spoiled her. He saw himself the most in her and favored her over his other children. “I have given you everything...” he spoke regretfully.  
  
She would not let him disarm her with false vulnerability. She knew his tactics. She, too, had mastered his games of deceit. “Do not forget, father, I know you. I know who you are. You have benefited just as much as I have from your gifts!” Hel took a step forward and pressed her finger into her chest. “You owe me. You promised me Baldur would return when this woman was yours,” she began shouting again. She pointed at Misuteri. Her passion overwhelmed her logic. She had more in common with Misuteri than she would like to admit.  
  
Loki turned his intolerant gaze towards Hel. He stood up slowly and then with Godspeed, he snatched her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the stone walls. “I have given you a title, an army, an entire realm! You have power your brother and sister could only dream of! You have lived in wealth and privilege while they have rotted in the bowels of the most wretched realms in existence!” He shook her. He stared hatefully in her eyes. His fury and strength was too much for even Hel to resist. “And still, when you fell in love with Odin's youngest son, I schemed so you could have him. I gave him to you! And all I ask in return was your loyalty and respect. And this is how you repay me?” Loki howled in her face. He spoke so swiftly that Hel could barely comprehend what he was saying. “I should keep Baldur for myself. I should break him down and parade your lover around like the whimpering dog he is!” Loki shook her once more. He harbored so much resentment and hatred for Baldur that such events would be therapeutic.  
  
“You wouldn't dare,” Hel glared back at him. It was the only reply she could conjure in her throat. His words left her speechless and terrified.  
  
“Call my bluff then, my darling daughter,” Loki's words feigned affection. His grin grew ear to ear and his face grew dark. His devious nature and chaotic alliance aided him. There were few things he would not do to meet an end and Hel knew this threat wasn't one of them. He watched her closely.  
  
She didn't. She could not do it. Even she wasn't brave enough to make such a daring gamble. She turned her head away from him and almost pouted. She realized she had pushed him too far, too hard. He would tolerate her entitlement no longer. She would endure the verbal lashing as penance for her childish behavior. She hoped it would be the only consequence for her actions.  
  
“I can image how humiliating it would be to have your pet roaming court naked, on all fours for all to see. Or perhaps you would rather take his place and save him?” He was serious. He was more than willing to degrade his own daughter to teach her a lesson but she knew her well. He watched her face turn red and pinch in the middle as she cringed at the thought. She was too cowardly to endure such humiliation.  
  
Hel reached up and held some of her weight on Loki's wrists. She tried to retain some dignity. “Fine,” she said defeated. “You've made your point,” she tried to get him to release.  
  
He wasn't about to let her go so easily. He didn't feel better yet. He tightened his grip and held her still. “From here on out, I will keep Baldur in my custody for one Asgardian year for every one of our future outbursts,” Loki lifted his eyebrow as if to better observe her reaction. He had found the easiest way to obtain her obedience.  
  
“You will do as you please, regardless of what I want,” Hel replied cynically. “I'll play the dutiful daughter as long as you keep your promise.” She looked down away from Loki. Her words were still resentful and full of scorn but they were just words. She didn't sharpen them as daggers to wound him.  
  
Loki gently set her feet on the ground. He let go of her shirt and returned to the dragon throne in the back of the room. He placed two fingers on his temple and massaged it. He took a moment to relax himself. Hel was already to the door when he looked out at her again. “I would advise you remember that I am no longer just your father, I am your king.”  
  
Hel turned on her heel attentively. She tried to swallow her pride as gracefully as she could. She failed. Loki saw her frustration and disgust all over her face. She bowed slightly at the waist, “Yes, Your Majesty.” She said as she faded away in a fine, gray mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm 100% happy with Hel/Loki's conversation. Their relationship is...complicated, so it might take me a while to tweak it. In the meanwhile, I welcome any feedback/ideas. :)


	14. The Cave (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri finds and frees Fenrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite long. Enjoy!
> 
> Edited 4-10-15

    She pulled the cloak tight around her and ventured into the cave. She felt soft moss beneath her feet. She dipped down low to see if there was any fungus that she might want to avoid. She despised fungus. It made her nauseous. When she was sure the coast was clear she continued to wander, deeper and deeper into the cave. She blew gently on the embers. She stayed straight and the cave sloped downwards. The decline continued to get sharper. There were stalagmites that she could easily skewer end up skewering herself with.  
  
      Her curiosity however only grew with each step. The colors that shined back at her just beyond the tiny flakes of light upon her torch dazzled Misuteri. She tip-toed around tiny rocks and leaned playfully towards the large cones of mineral deposits. She explored the cave as her normal, brave self.  
  
    Abruptly, Misuteri felt something sharp under her toes. She bent down to see the jagged edge of  a rock. With another step, she felt the same, distinctive feeling. The decline was significantly sharper. It was about ninety degrees sharper than usual. She blew hard upon her light and took another, closer look.  
  
_Stairs? This deep in to the cave? Why would anyone carve stairs this far down? I've probably walked for at least a mile. I must be getting close._  
  
    Misuteri stepped down the stairs with caution. There were several steps and it took a moment for Misuteri to reach the bottom. With her final advance, Misuteri gingerly pressed her foot down. She was wary of traps or loose rocks. To her surprise, her toes slipped underwater. She pulled her foot back and walked back and forth on the bottom step.  
     
_Is this just a puddle or the river I've been looking for?_  
  
    She let her foot lay flat beneath the water's edge. It came up to her ankle. She felt muddy sand between her toes. She followed with her other foot. The water was lukewarm. She tread carefully forward. She followed the water upstream.  
  
_It's not cold. It can't be a puddle. I must be close to Fenrir._  
  
    As she walked on, the water became warmer and shallower. Within her, her hope grew like the light of the sun over the horizon at dawn. Misuteri allowed her feet to lead her. She followed her instincts as she would on any mission.  
  
    The water was but a slow trickle. Misuteri approached the source. A warm gust of wind blew and the embers on her torch glowed bright orange. The light reflected off a dark, glassy orb. Misuteri was taken back. She tripped and fell. Her torch slipped and rolled into the water. Misuteri's cloak was damp beneath her.  
  
    Another warm breeze wrapped around Misuteri. She welcomed the warmth but it smelled of something rotting. Blind, Misuteri walked forward. She lifted herself upon a flat slab of stone. It stood almost waist high. The breeze became warmer. It circled the room, rhythmically with increasing speed. Misuteri squinted.  
  
_I can't see anything. I can't find Fenrir like this._  
  
    Misuteri took a deep breath in. She used the cloak to cover her mouth to keep the smell at bay. She held out her other hand and several, tiny pink orbs of light appeared above her palm. Each one no larger than a ping-pong ball, they spread out around the room. They barely lit the large cave. Misuteri's eyes could not adjust to such a low light.  
  
    “Do not be frightened of me,” a deep, male voice filled the room. “I intend to do you no harm,” he spoke slowly as if it were difficult for him to speak.  
  
_Who said that?_  
  
    “Fenrir?” Misuteri replied cautiously.  
  
    Misuteri focused on the small spheres of energy. She pulled them nearer to her, to the middle of the cave. They gradually grew in brightness. When Misuteri's eyes adjusted to the light, they grew large. She was standing next to a huge mound of dirty, gray fur. She was eye level with the crest of the fur. She slowly backed away.  
  
    “Fenrir?” She asked again. “Is that you?” She turned and lowered herself off of the large stone slab. Her feet sunk into the warm river once more. She followed the familiar curve of the animal with the light from her energy spheres. She treaded lightly as she moved around towards the front of the beast. “I'm not here to hurt you.” Misuteri spoke to fill the silence. “I'm here to free you...”  
  
    Fenrir said nothing.  
  
    Misuteri stumbled backwards in surprise as she came eye-to-eye with Loki's son. She saw one large, yellow iris staring at her. It was the size of her fist. She steadied herself on the jagged wall behind her. She followed the long curve from his eye down to a big, black, wet nose. It pulled her towards her as he took in her scent. He lay on his side looking up at her. Misuteri could feel his breath on her. He lifted and dropped his heavy tail against the stone behind him. She could feel the gusts of wind it created.  
  
    “You're a...” Misuteri's fearful surprise was quickly turning to excitement. “Loki didn't tell me that you're a...” she laughed at herself. “A wolf...like I'd ever be afraid of a wolf.” She closed her eyes and rested against the cave wall with a smile on her face.  
  
_Why didn't he just tell me? Why didn't he just ask?_  
  
    “Please, my new friend, take the sword from my mouth,” Fenrir's patient voice changed. It was clear he was in pain and he was desperate.  
  
    Misuteri's lips turned into a concerned frown.  
  
_A sword? What sword?_  
  
    She scanned the wolf's cranium. His lip was curled upward. She stared at his large teeth.  She moved to the side until her light reflected off of something metal. She stood behind his lower jaw. His tongue lay against the rock beneath him. He flexed it as he followed her with his gaze. He was filled with anticipation. His pulse quickened as she neared him. The blood flood that flooded to his face was like lava beneath his skin. His eyes began to water. The searing pain in the roof of his mouth burned hotter with each second.  
  
    “Please, act with haste,” Fenrir pleaded with her.  
  
    “Okay, okay...I think I see it...” Misuteri whispered.  
  
    Without hesitation, she reached deep into his mouth. His enormous canines spanned the length of her forearm. She couldn't help but stare at them as she did Loki's scepter. Their sheer size made her feel dizzy and nervous. She froze. She couldn't fathom the bite force behind jaws as large as his. Her gaze lingered for too long. Fenrir lost his patience.  
  
    “Hurry!” The wolf howled at her.  
  
_Alright, alright. I'm sorry._  
  
    She peered deep into his mouth. She grabbed the short hairs on Fenrir's muzzle for balance. She pulled one of her tiny balls of light towards her. It shined off of the sword again. It was far larger than she was expecting. The blade had runes carved into it. They glowed pink as she neared them. The top half was covered in blood. The hilt was buried deep in his lower jaw. It was pressed against his gums. There was a large black spot surrounding where it rested. Fenrir's tongue lay beneath it. Misuteri followed the blade up to the roof of Fenrir's mouth. Its point was embedded just before the soft part of his pallet, above his back teeth. There was a large wound from the sword gouging his flesh. Gravity had pulled it downward over time.  
  
_Who would do such a thing? This is cruel._  
  
    “I found it!” Misuteri shouted with excitement. She looked down and analyzed how best to remove it.  
  
_This is going to be one of those band-aid situations, isn't it?_  
  
    Misuteri moved impulsively. She positioned herself between his large jaws. She closed her eyes and reached down with both hands. She grabbed the hilt of the great sword. It was slimy and wet. She squeezed it and pulled back with all her might. The runes glowed more brightly. They burst forth from the sword as she took hold of it. They expelled the sword from Fenrir's mouth.  
  
    Misuteri was blinded and thrown back by the light. The sword slipped against his gums more easily than she expected but it was heavy. It weighed her efforts down as she slipped it from his mouth. It knocked her off balance. She couldn't control her momentum. She tumbled backwards, dropping the sword into the river. She tipped on the edge of the large stone.  
  
    Now free of of the sword in his mouth, Fenrir snapped his jaws shut. He caught the cloak. His large front teeth tore into the fabric. He held her there, on the edge, until she was able to steady herself.  
  
    Misuteri was startled. She grabbed the bottom of her cloak and pulled herself forward. She planted her feet firmly and smiled. She bent over and patted Fenrir's lip. His whiskers were long and hard against her hand. He lay with his mouth closed and his bottom jaw against the rock.  
  
    “Thanks, buddy,” Misuteri looked up at him.  
  
    Fenrir released her cloak. He let out a sharp exhale and replied, “it is I whom owe you thanks.”  
  
    “So, that's it? You're free?” Misuteri suddenly realized she had been holding her breath. She bent over and put her hands on her knees. She breathed deeply as she waited for his reply.  
  
    “No...I am still pinned down. You must remove Gleipnir,” Fenrir's voice filled the room but his mouth did not open.  
  
    Misuteri stood up straight. The top of her head was level with his. His pointy ears stood up atop his head. She reached out towards him, “may I?” She asked respectfully.  
  
    “May you what?” Fenrir replied.  
  
    Misuteri smiled and frowned at the same time. She reached out slowly towards the back of his ear. She dipped her hand deep into his fur until she was able to roughly scratch his skin.   
  
    Fenrir let out a surprised gasp as the roughness of her touch soothed him. It made his back leg twitch uncontrollably for a second. He let out another sharp exhale. This time, its cause was his relaxing muscles. He closed his eyes and let them roll back into his head. She scratched him as hard and fast as she could.  
  
    “By the gods,” Fenrir exclaimed as he sighed.  
  
    Misuteri's arm quickly grew tired. She had to work significantly harder to get through his thick fur than she would a normal pet. When she suddenly stopped, Fenrir opened his eyes and stared at her with disappointment.  
  
    “Is something wrong?” He asked. The long hairs above his eyes pinched together.  
  
    Misuteri shook her head. “No...my arm just got tired,” she smiled. “You've never been petted before?”  
  
    “No,” he replied simply. He tried to hide the sadness in his voice.  
  
    Misuteri frowned. “Well, if we're friends, I'll pet you a lot...if that's you want me to,” Misuteri was unsure how to approach Fenrir.  
  
_He's a wolf but he's not. He's Loki's son._  
  
    “I...I think I would like that,” Fenrir opened his mouth a little. It looked as if he were smiling. His tall thwacked the ground lightly behind him.  
  
    “Well, then, where is this Gleipnir?” Misuteri put her hands on her hips. She leaned side to side, looking for something holding Fenrir down. She could see deep grooves in his fur.  
  
    “Untie the ends from the stone, then, you can untangle it from my fur,” Fenrir nodded his head to the side.  
  
    Misuteri circled around his muzzle. She hopped down off of the stone. She pulled one of her energy spheres towards her. She dragged her hand along the edge of the rock until she found a spike. There was a thin ribbon tied around it. It was still in perfect condition, like the sword. When Misuteri reached towards it, it glowed white. It was bright enough to light the entire cave. Misuteri held her hand over it. She hesitated as she felt its power. It made her skin tingle.  
  
    “If your heart is pure, you can release me,” Fenrir assured her.  
  
    Misuteri looked over at him. She couldn't hide her worried look. His big yellow eyes were wide with anticipation. He watched her anxiously. She turned back towards Gleipnir.  
  
_I can't let him down._  
  
    Misuteri reached forward, just as she did with the sword, with her eyes shut tight and her fist clutching the mysterious relic.

* * *

  
    The room went dark. Time stopped. Gleipnir no longer lit the room. A source of bright, white light shined behind her.  
  
    “What are you doing?” Jouten asked. He stood tall behind her.  
  
    Misuteri spun around. She let go of Gleipnir and froze with her mouth agape.  
  
    Jouten walked towards her. “Why are you helping Loki? He took you from me. How could you?” He frowned  at her with narrow, weeping eyes.  
  
    “Jouten...” Misuteri was overcome with relief. She couldn't believe he was there. She moved towards him but he put his hands up. She stopped. Her jaw dropped again in disbelief.  
  
    “No, I can't be near you right now,” Jouten stood tall surrounded by his white aura.  
  
    “Jouten...I'm...I'm not helping Loki,” Misuteri tried to explain herself. “I'm helping Fen...” She could see his anger boiling to the surface. She quieted herself and waited for him to speak. It took forever and she was cowed by his outburst.  
  
    “You care for him. You care for the man that took you from me!” Jouten shouted at her.  
  
    “No, I don't...” she protested. She couldn't care about Loki. She loved Jouten.   
  
    “Then why haven't you fought him? Why haven't you resisted him? Why are you here?” Jouten roared his questions at her.  
  
    “I was...I did fight. He's just too strong!” Misuteri shouted back. His accusations made her defensive. She balled her hands into fists and threw them to her sides.  
  
    Jouten marched towards her. “I don't believe you. How could I? You're here.” He threw his hands up to the sides of his head and clenched his fists.  
  
    “I'm here because I know light magic. I'm here because I have a pure heart! I'm only here  because of you!” Misuteri shouted accusations back at her husband.  
  
    Jouten was taken back. “So this is all my fault?” He lowered his hands to his sides. His face melted into sorrow once more.  
  
    “No,” she shook her head. “No...I never said that.”  
  
    “But it's what you meant...” Jouten replied.  
  
    “No...no, it's not! None of this is your fault...it's mine!” Misuteri pushed her index finger into her chest.  
  
    Jouten let out a light scoff. He lifted his head and smiled down at her. “This is your fault, huh? I find that hard to believe.” Jouten tried to disguise his chastising tone. He didn't mean it. “This is your fault because you care for others?”  
  
    He could not fault her for that. They both knew, deep down, that everything that was happening would have been impossible if it they had never fallen in love. Jouten was there to guide and protect Misuteri. His love purified her dark, broken heart. If he hadn't loved her, Loki would not have targeted her. If she had never loved him, he wouldn't have gotten a second chance.  
  
    Misuteri's head hung low. She couldn't look up at him. She felt so ashamed.  
  
_He's right. I'm here...doing exactly what Loki wants. I'm not fighting him...but I have to._  
  
    Misuteri's gaze fell over Fenrir.  
  
    “We save people. What if we can save Fenrir from Loki? What if we can give him a second chance? Shouldn't we at least try?” Misuteri looked up at Jouten.  
  
    His lips curled up and his eyes widened. It didn't take long before he gazed down at Misuteri lovingly with a toothy grin. “I love you,” he couldn't resist her any longer. He reached out and pulled her into his arms.  
  
    Misuteri was on the verge of tears. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. “I love you, too.” She choked back her sobs. “So, does this mean you're not mad at me? Does mean we're gonna try to save him?” Misuteri rushed her uncertain questions.  
  
    “If you can befriend Fenrir, we will gain a powerful ally against Loki,” Jouten stroked the back of her head. He loved the feeling of her silky hair against his skin. He tried to stay calm. He had to. He had to be calm to be her rock. “So, yes, I think you should try,” Jouten answered her directly.  
  
    Misuteri pulled back a little. She looked up at him while they embraced each other. “What about Loki? I don't know what to do. Jouten...”  Misuteri started to weep. “I'm so scared.  I don't know what to do!”  
  
    “He is beyond saving as far as I'm concerned,” Jouten's voice turned dark. His anger returned. His bright white aura was tainted. It glowed red and black behind him.  
  
    Misuteri shook his head. “No...” She looked up at him. “Not yet...I can't believe that...not yet,” Misuteri frowned.  
  
    Loki was still her friend. She refused to believe that the young man she knew was gone. She thought it was impossible that he never existed. No one could act that well; no one, not even the King of Lies.  
  
    “When I leave here...I will know, Misuteri,” Jouten warned her. “I already suspect something's wrong...but when this spell brakes, I might not know have specifics but I'll know...and I'll come for you,” Jouten looked down at Misuteri sternly.  
  
    She looked away. “I know...” She frowned.  
  
    She knew what he was trying to tell her. It was an ugly, unpleasant truth.  
  
_What am I going to do when he comes? Will I try to save Loki or will I let Jouten kill him?_  
  
    She didn't know the answer. It disturbed her. A world where she might not want to return to her husband for another man frightened her. But that was just it, Loki _was_ her every fear. He made her something other than herself. Loki's personality was so strong he drown Misuteri out until she was nothing but...everything he wanted her to be. That everything was the exact opposite of the person Jouten loved. She was ashamed that there was even a chance that he could change her.  
  
    Jouten saw the worry on her face. He didn't know the source. He didn't need to. He loved her. He loved her more than anything. He just wanted to make her happy again. He dipped down low and kissed her. He slowly stood straight, tilting her head up towards him. Their passion was reflected in the light of the cave. It glowed deep purple and pink as their lips met and their tongues entwined.  
  
  His simple gesture of affection was all it took to cast aside the shadows that darkened Misuteri's heart and free Fenrir. Their love was the purest thing that existed. No one could deny that. Some even argued it was the most powerful thing in Katharsi! 

* * *

  
  
    Time was restored. Gleipnir burned bright with the color of Jouten's aura. The ribbon itself turned dark purple with a bright pink hue. Misuteri turned to it. She could still feel him on her lips. She felt empty without Jouten. She shook her head and dismissed her feelings. She placed her hand on the knot. It slipped free of itself without effort. The other end did, too.  
  
    “Alright!” Misuteri exclaimed victoriously. “Now, let's get this thing off of you.”  
  
    Fenrir let out an acknowledging sigh.  
  
    Misuteri followed the ribbon over to Fenrir's front leg. It was wrapped around his enormous paw several times. She let the ribbon fall to the ground and she pulled it up towards her. He was finally able to lift and stretch his leg.  
  
    Misuteri followed the ribbon up over his neck. She had to move around to the other side of him to do the same thing. She pulled it from the bloody knots in his fur. She could see where it cut into his skin.  
  
_He grew into it? How big was he when they put him down here?_  
  
    Misuteri was more gentle now but she still worked as quickly as she could. The cuts around his ribs and waist were deeper than his neck. She made semi-circles around him as she moved back and forth to get the best leverage on Gleipnir.  
  
_This has to hurt. I know he's big and strong but this...it's so thin...and it's cut so deep._  
  
    He let vocalized none of his discomfort. She expected whines and whimpers but he was silent. He lay there, still and stoic as she diligently worked to free him. She stroked his fur as she pulled on the ribbon. She petted him and spoke to him as she finally made her way to his back leg, several agonizing minutes later.  
  
    When Misuteri finally slipped Gleipnir from Fenrir's back paw, she coiled it around her hand. Almost immediately upon being freed, Fenrir sprung up to his feet. He had to hold his ears flat to his head. He could not fully extend his legs. He stretched in every manner he could in the cramped cave. He rolled over onto his side and stretched his legs out. His joints cracked loudly with every subtle movement until he finally relaxed again. Misuteri backed away and gave the wolf more than enough room to reacquaint himself with his paws. He flicked his tail upward and knocked rocks from the roof of the cave down. He shook them off and stretched his hind end up in the air.  
  
     “How could such a thin, delicate thing hold you?” Misuteri walked around to face Fenrir.  
  
    “It is made of impossible things,” he answered her. “Thus, it is impossible to break.”  
  
    “I don't understand how...why would someone want to tie you up down here?” Misuteri examined Gleipnir in her hand. She looked up inquisitively at Fenrir.  
  
    He returned her curious expression. “I thought you knew. You smell of my father. You wear his crest,” Fenrir was perplexed.  
  
    “I...” Misuteri touched the crest near her collar bone. “Loki did send me...but I'm not Asgardian,” she replied.  
  
    “I know, you are Midgardian,” Fenrir said nonchalantly. It was clear he held no hatred for the race.  
  
    “He...just asked me to do him a favor. He didn't tell me anything about you, except that you were his son,” Misuteri explained. “I didn't even know you were a wolf until I saw you,” Misuteri smiled.  
  
    “Not many people like wolves,” Fenrir dampened his frustration.  
  
    Misuteri stepped closer to him. Fenrir lowered his head towards her. She was as tall as his skull was long. She tried not to be intimidated by his sheer size. She knew he would not harm her.  
  
    “I don't really care for people that don't like wolves,” Misuteri replied with a confident smile.  
     
    Fenrir let out a low scoff. “Well, my new friend, climb upon my back, and I will free us both from this place,” Fenrir lay on the ground once more.  
  
    “Are you sure? Your cuts...” Misuteri walked to the side of him.  
  
    “Are no more. I heal quickly,” Fenrir assured her.  
  
    “You have no idea how glad I am to hear that,” Misuteri held Gleipnir tightly in her hand as she gripped fist fulls of Fenrir's fur.  “Sorry,” she said as she dug her pointy feet into his ribs. She lay straddled his wide ribs and lay her torso flat against his neck. “I'm ready when you are.” Misuteri dismissed her orbs of light.  
  
    “Keep your head low,” Fenrir warned as he dashed through the river. He had to crouch most of the way through the cave.  
  
    His eyes glowed in the darkness. He could see as if it were the middle of the day. He followed the river down until he picked up Misuteri's scent. He found the stairs she had taken and charged upward. He trotted through the stalagmites as if they were obstacle in an agility course. With his large size, he had far less room than Misuteri to navigate through the cave. He kept his head low until he could smell fresh air.  
  
    “We are nearly out,” Fenrir said to Misuteri.  
  
    Misuteri gazed up to see the light of the cave opening. She could smell the cold air as they neared the exit. The light became too much to bare after having adjusted to the dark of the cave. Misuteri buried her face in Fenrir's fur just as they burst forward out of the cave.  
  
    When Misuteri gazed upward again, the ice had vanished. The sun was high and warm. Fenrir had taken pause to gaze up at the sky he had not seen in so very long. He stood up straight. He flexed and stretched every muscle in his body. He was unencumbered by Misuteri on his back. The clouds passed slowly. The sun shown brightly down upon them. Fenrir lifted his head high and breathed in the spring scents. The air was clean. There was dew on the small patches of grass. They were on a beach. A huge lake lay before them.  
  
    “This was all ice,” Misuteri was flabbergasted.  
  
    “No matter, I am an excellent swimmer. My sister taught me,” Fenrir smiled back at her. He walked forward and waded into the water. It took a long moment before the water was deep enough for him not to be able to touch the bottom.  
  
    Misuteri adjusted her hips. She lay flat on Fenrir's back. Her entire length was less than half of Fenrir's body. Fenrir began paddling. Misuteri's feet dipped beneath the cool water on Fenrir's back hips but for the most part, Fenrir kept her above the water.  
  
    He was fast. The current didn't push him far off course as he charged forward. It seemed more like he commanded the water to move out of his way with the way it rolled of of his waterproof fur. Her weight did not seem to phase him; but even with Fenrir's speed and strength, it was a long while before they saw shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, yeah, the feels in this chapter! 
> 
> This Jouten-Misuteri-Loki love triangle thing (if you can call it that) is seriously intense. I have a feeling it's only going to get worse by the time this book is over! 
> 
> Well, enjoy the next chapter. It's MisuxFenrir bonding time! 
> 
> In other notes: If you're curious why Misu didn't use her wolf-girly powers like she did in the beginning, there are a couple of reasons. One: she is WAY too out of sync with her spirit animals to even try to tap into their powers. Two: Loki's no magic conditioning has left its mark. Three: it's not like she's thinking clearly/logically.


	15. The Wolves (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri and Fenrir get into a fight and start to finally get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri and Fenrir have so much in common. So willful...so wild...yet loyal and compassionate. Balancing those things is extremely difficult. Especially when Loki expects nothing less than conformity. 
> 
> If you love wolves as much as Misuteri does, you'll love this chapter.
> 
> Edited 4-10-15

Fenrir moved swiftly through the water. He was unfazed as the waves crashed upon his chest. He kept his head high above water with his eyes focused forward on land. Misuteri lay against the back of his head and neck. She was on her belly in between his ears. She perched herself up on her elbows to look ahead with him.  
  
“Fenrir, why were you locked away down there? And what did you mean that this thing,” she stroked the silky tether in her hand, “was made of impossible things?” She spoke quietly.  
  
“I assume it's been some time since the vikings reigned?” Fenrir replied simply.  
  
“That's an understatement,” Misuteri looked up from Gleipnir. Misuteri gasped. “Wait...you have no idea how long you were down there?”  
  
“Time flows differently when you live, unable to move, in darkness,” Fenrir replied solemnly.  
  
“But you're free now, you can do whatever you want,” Misuteri commented optimistically.  
  
“You said my father sent you...that only means one thing,” Fenrir slowed his pace. He was suddenly in no hurry to return to Loki.  
  
_Yeah...he wants something._  
  
The wind brushed more softly against Misuteri's cheeks now. “What do you think he wants?”   
  
“He wants me to fulfill my role in Ragnarök,” Fenrir replied. His tone was distant and cold.  
  
“What is your role in Ragnarök?” Misuteri asked kindly.  
  
“It is the end,” Fenrir replied. “Loki wants me to kill Odin in The Final War,” the gargantuan wolf explained.  
  
“Is he the one that locked you away? Why didn't Loki stop him?” Misuteri asked insensitively.  
  
“My father was already gone...removed from Court for the strife he caused the other Aesir,” Fenrir's blood began to boil. The cold water was the only thing that kept him calm. “And yes, Odin is responsible for my imprisonment.”  
  
“Why did he imprison you?” Misuteri silently cursed herself for her ignorance. She knew Fenrir didn't want to talk about it anymore than she would want to talk about Loki.  
  
“A prophecy foretold my role in The Final War, and Odin was afraid. I had never purposefully done anyone harm...I was just a pup, with a body I had yet to grow into,” Fenrir was ashamed of himself. “I was strong, and willful...Odin, as the King of Asgard, had no choice...he had to protect Asgard. He had to protect himself,” Fenrir spoke as if he had done something to deserve his punishment.  
  
Misuteri knew exactly what was going on in his head. He was internalizing everything Odin did to him, the same way she was internalizing everything Loki had done to her. She still needed to understand. She was away from Loki, this was her only chance to gain perspective.  
  
“I don't understand...why didn't he just kill you?” Misuteri tried to be sensitive.  
  
_How do you sensitively ask why someone didn't kill you? Really?_  
  
“It is forbidden to shed blood in the Halls of Asgard. And as fifth in line for the throne, he could not kill me without risking scandal,” Fenrir's voice was still thick with hate and anger.  
  
“Fifth in line?!” Misuteri exclaimed. She stopped petting him for a second. “You're related to Odin? Wait...is Loki related to Odin?” Misuteri suddenly had more questions than before.  
  
“Loki is Odin's son, not by blood, by oath,” Fenrir explained. “He lived in Asgard for most of his life until the Aesir and Asynjur would tolerate his pranks and scorn no longer,” Fenrir dampened the disdain in his voice. “He found refuge in Jotunheim, where he fathered my sisters and I.” He continued thoughtfully, “but when Odin heard Loki had taken a wife outside of Asgard, and fathered children,” Fenrir's inflection made it obvious how inconceivable such a thing was, “he demanded we return to the Golden City. And so we did. It was then that whispers of the prophecy began to circle like vultures around my family's head. When Jormangundr and I continued to grow far faster than those our own age, and Hel did not, our father was no longer able to hide our true shape. His magic was not strong enough to protect us and himself from being ostracized. It was not long after that, when my father learned of his true lineage, as did we all. When that happened, we were cast out. All of us.”  
  
_Loki isn't Asgardian? How could he be king if Fenrir was fifth in line? He'd be third...unless someone was before Loki...and they had children._  
  
Misuteri listened to him closely. She heard low growls as he replied. It was obvious the topic was painful for Fenrir to recall. She decided it was best if she stopped asking her questions. Everything had to sink in. She didn't want to risk forgetting something. Knowledge was her only weapon against Loki. If she knew what he wanted, she could stop him or at the very least, protect herself. She gently stroked the fur between Fenrir's eyes. She felt his anger melt into sadness.  
  
“None of that was your fault...they were wrong...” Misuteri whispered softly to him.  
  
“The worst part of it all...was that...they betrayed me. Tyr, my best friend, and Odin. They gave me hope. Odin offered me asylum when everyone turned against me, Tyr offered me friendship...and they both...they both...” Fenrir choked back his sadness. Big wet tears now soaked the fur at the corners of his eyes. “I was so scared...”  
  
“It's okay...we don't have to talk about it anymore,” Misuteri kept petting him. She stroked his large ears and above his brow.  
  
Fenrir was fed up with his pain and suffering. He wanted retribution. “They will pay. If Odin and Tyr are still alive...I will kill them,” he charged harder in the water. He sunk all but his head into the water, dipping most of Misuteri under with him.  
  
The sudden increase in speed almost knocked Misuteri off of him. “Hey, whoa! Fenrir! You need to calm down,” she gripped tightly into his fur. She clung to him for dear life.  
  
He felt her panic. He immediately slowed down and lifted his head. “Please, accept my apologies...” He was embarrassed that he had lost his temper.  
  
“It's fine...just please...get us to shore,” Misuteri exhaled sharply. She let her weight fall against his large skull.  
  
“Yes, my lady,” Fenrir did as she asked. He paddled diligently towards the beach. “We will be there soon.”  


* * *

  
As soon as they came ashore, night fell upon them. They decided to rest and continue their journey in the morning.  
  
The enormous wolf lead Misuteri to the grass line. He quickly dug a hole, and she gathered firewood. Misuteri used an energy sphere to light the tinder. They sat around a pyramid of thick branches set ablaze over dry leaves and twigs. Night had set in and the cool, damp air was settling in around them. Misuteri hugged her knees as she sat opposite Fenrir.  
  
“Fenrir...I've been thinking about what you told me earlier...” Misuteri glanced up at him as she poked the modest fire. She was tip-toeing around the issue.  
  
“Say what you wish to say, and say it plainly,” Fenrir made it clear he didn't want her to dance around it.  
  
“You don't have to do what Loki wants...you could forgive Odin and Tyr...they may have been wrong but you don't have to kill them,” Misuteri was hesitant to make her point so plainly. It sounded too much like she was trying to derail Loki's plans. She didn't want that fact to outshine her genuine concern for her new lupine friend.  
  
“Why? Odin is incapable of forgiveness. His wisdom made him paranoid. I was no threat to him and yet, he chose to believe that I would kill him,” Fenrir growled. The topic brought out the savage part of him that he tried so hard to ignore. “No, I will kill him. I will fulfill the destiny he tried so hard to stop!”  
  
“You don't even know how long you've been down there. What if he's dead? What if he's a different person? How do you know he's incapable of forgiveness?” Misuteri flung her questions at him like daggers. She tried to cut through his anger and into his heart. “Besides, this isn't about him. Or Tyr. Or Loki. This is about you!” Misuteri stood up and marched towards the wolf. She stared him in the face without fear. “If you're hellbent on revenge, if you kill Odin and do exactly what that stupid prophecy says, if you do what Loki wants...then what does that make you? You'll be nothing but a puppet of fate. Is that what you want? What do you want?”  
  
“What does it matter what I want? My fate has been determined for me at every turn, it matters not what I want,” Fenrir did not want to fight. He turned his head away from her.  
  
“That's bullshit, and you know it,” Misuteri looked down at him. “I'm surprised. I thought you were a wolf, not a dog,” she turned and walked back over to her spot by the fire.  
  
Fenrir snapped his head back towards her. “And I suppose you have an expert opinion?” He scoffed. “You – one of my father's lackeys – an expert on what makes a wolf a wolf,” he let out breath of laughter in disbelief.  
  
Seconds later, Misuteri took her wolf form. In this world where they needed no food, nor shelter, her transformation was painless. Her hair lay wildly over her shoulders. Her tail was erect behind her. She tossed aside her cloak. She stood before him in the her warm leather suit.  
  
“I am more wolf than you and I am not one of Loki's lackeys!” Misuteri shouted at him. Her lip snarled and she balled her fists. Her long nails dug into the leather of her sleeves. “I demand your respect.”  
  
Fenrir stood up immediately. His ears fell back against his head for a split second and then perked forward. His tail stay flat against his rear. Slowly, the tip of his tail raised up over his hind end and into the air. He was confused and unsure how to approach Misuteri now. “What? You are of Midgard! Midgard is full of weak, simple mortals. What trickery is this?!” He exclaimed in surprise.  
  
“I am no weak, simple mortal, Fenrir. You should've figured that out when I freed you,” Misuteri hunched forward slightly with her arms dangling at her side. She gripped Gleipnir in her hand. Her primal side was filling her up. Her inclination towards sentiment was fading fast. The longer she stared at Fenrir, the more she wanted to roll him on his back.  
  
Fenrir lifted one front and one back paw at once in a sign of retreat. Her posturing intimidated him. Her size relative to him meant nothing. She embodied both the dominance of an alpha wolf, and a Valkyrie in Valhalla. Fenrir stared down at her with wide, unsure eyes for a long moment.  
  
Her stare did not waver from his. “What will it be, then, pet? Will you fight me like a wolf or will you roll over like a dog?” Misuteri rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. She shook her arms out and looked back at him with a malicious grin. Her glare was merciless and terrifying. Her skin grew hot and her bloodlust made her salivate.  
  
Fenrir slowly placed his paws to the ground. He let out an uneasy huff of air. “I do not wish to fight you,” he blinked and looked to the ground.  
  
Misuteri's grin grew larger. “Then submit to me, pet,” she let the words roll off of her tongue sensually.  
  
Fenrir met her gaze with all of his willful might. “But I am no pet!” He snapped his jaws sharply just before her nose.  
  
Misuteri straightened her posture and laughed in his face. She leaned forward, and with one hand, pushed his muzzle aside. His reaction exhilarated her. She looked him in the eye and smiled. “Those are just words, pet, actions make us who we are,” Misuteri's grin was both gleeful and devious.  
  
Fenrir sat down. He towered over Misuteri with his head high. “I do not wish to hurt you,” he replied stoically without looking at her.  
  
A moment later, a pair of wings, covered in black feathers, burst from Misuteri's upper back. She jumped up with the full strength of her legs and stretched out her wings just before she made her decent. She now hovered over Fenrir. She flapped her wings lightly in the air. She kept herself up in the air by pushing her own energy back down at ground. So long as she countered gravity's pull, she would hover in the air.  
  
“You are no ordinary mortal,” Fenrir looked up at her again. His eyes were wide and glowing with the reflection of the crescent moon.  
  
Misuteri lowered herself over Fenrir's muzzle. She let her weight fall on him. “You can't hurt me if you can't catch me,” Misuteri said. Then, summoned a long, oak staff to her hand. She tapped him on the side of the nose with it before propelling herself off of Fenrir and over the lake. She circled back around towards him.  
  
She pulled her wings in towards her to gain speed with her descent. She aimed at the wolf's long abdomen. Fenrir, turned his head, just in time to see her swoop under him. Misuteri tripped both his back legs with her staff and used her momentum to knock him on his side. He landed with a loud thud. She howled gleefully with her head back and her face towards the sky as she darted upward.  
  
She was far from done. She watched Fenrir scramble to his feet. His chest heaved as if she had knocked the wind from his lungs. Misuteri made a sharp turn and aimed herself for his muzzle.  
  
This time, Fenrir turned on her and jumped into the air at her. The tip of Misuteri's win glided between his huge jaws with a split second to spare before he chomped down. With mouth full of nothing but air, Fenrir turned towards Misuteri once more. He watched her assent. Then, she disappeared in the dark spot of the moon.  
  
“Where am I, Fenrir?” Misuteri taunted him. She moved swiftly, side to side, through the air to disorient him. “Can you find me, pet?” She whispered to him. “Can you catch me and become a wolf again?” She landed silently behind him. She swung the staff rapidly through the air until it fell hard against Fenrir's back paw.  
  
Fenrir whipped around, jumping and snapping his jaws together. “I am no pet. I will not play these games with you, Midgardian. It is best you stop your journey down this foolish path before you get hurt!” Fenrir jumped at Misuteri.  
  
She was up in the air, twice his height before his paws fell back to the ground. She stretched her hands out to both sides of her, with the staff in her right hand and then she folded them back until her fingers touched her chest. “You dare patronize me?” She smiled back at him.  
  
Misuteri could resist humiliating him no longer. She darted down towards his face, and then turned upward at the last second. Fenrir snapped his jaws at her in an attempt to ward her off, but he was too slow. She flipped in the air and thwacked the staff against Fenrir's ribs, once on either side.  
  
“You are such a nuisance!” Fenrir howled. He stretched up on his hind legs and batted at Misuteri. His large paws, nearly half her size, swiped rapidly at her.  
  
Misuteri twisted and turned through the air as if she were dancing and Fenrir were playing her music. She fended off some of his more accurate attacks with the staff with weightless grace. She smiled at him whenever their eyes met. Her deep blue eyes matched the passion and tenacity of his golden orbs. His eyes narrowed and focused on her every move but he saw no pattern.  
  
The truth was that Misuteri did move whichever way she wanted. Her impulses moved her, not strategy. Her thoughts were quiet and her aching heart was still. Her soul drifted away as she breathed in the crisp, damp air of the forest. The fine mist settling between the lake and the trees blanketed her and protected her. She listened to the waves as they crashed on the not so far away beach. The rhythmic lapping against the shore was the beat of her heart. Though her eyes never left her opponent, she seemed to be paying little attention to Fenrir, as if he were a harmless child she was occupying.  
  
Her casual nuance was driving Fenrir mad. He grew more intolerant to her torment. He was a wolf and he would not be trifled with. He planted his front feet and watched her evermore carefully. He, too, heard the waves as they came on land. He, too, smelled the clean, forest air. His blood boiled and cooled at the same time. His sight became clearer. Though she could soar higher than he could jump, he was still sure he could catch her.  
  
Misuteri felt the subtle changes in her new friend but she ignored them. She stayed focused on the weightlessness of her heart as she glided through the air. She was free. Loki had no hold on her. As she remembered what it was like to be unkept, she let her guard down. She took her eyes off of him and focused solely on herself.  
  
I needed this. I needed to remember.  
  
Fenrir's eyes moved side to side, as Misuteri descended. He watched as she only flapped her wings once or twice before letting herself fall. She twisted and turned with just the flick of her head and she let gravity pull her down. Fenrir moved silently over the soft grass. He positioned himself below her. He moved his head slightly as she fell closer and closer to the earth. He matched her rhythm and pace and waited.  
  
And then his moment was upon him. She was low enough for him to strike. Misuteri held her staff out away from  her. She twirled it slowly in her fingers. She looked down and saw Fenrir. It was too late. He was already up on his hind legs. His front paws were folded against his chest one second and then they sprung forward. He caught her staff between his jaws. He held it firmly, without breaking it. He used it to gain leverage on her. He pulled her down too rapidly for her to resist. His large paws pinned her wings against the ground. She lay on her back with him standing over her.  
  
Once she was on her back, Fenrir snapped her staff. It fell in splinters around her as if it were a brittle twig. He lowered his nose towards her and growled lowly. He did not glare or bare his teeth to her.  
  
 Misuteri's eyes were wide in disbelief. She held her hands up towards him. “Alright, alright, you win,” Misuteri couldn't help but smile. She knew what she had to do next. She lowered her hands and turned her head to the side.  
  
Fenrir stared down at her for a long moment. He breathed in her scent. When he was satisfied with her submission, he lifted his front feet off of her. He sat down and looked down at her patiently.  
  
In a puff of pink smoke, Misuteri's wings vanished, as did the splintered staff. She sat up and let out a long sigh. “Well, that was fun,” Misuteri smiled. She looked up at Fenrir.  
  
He let out a breath that sounded like a scoff of laughter. “Now that that is out of your system, can we sleep?” Fenrir was genuinely tired. His muscles were weak and the swim to shore was long. He got up and walked back over to the fire. He lay down, curled around the fire.  
  
Misuteri stood up and walked over to him. “May I?” She pointed to the spot beside him.  
  
“Of course,” Fenrir flicked his tail out close to the fire.  
  
Misuteri hurried towards him with a child-like smile on her face. She tucked in close to his abdomen. When Fenrir pulled his tail back around her, she hugged it tightly. “Fenrir,” Misuteri lazily whispered. “I'm glad you won,” she said, “I'm glad you're a wolf and not a dog.”  
  
Fenrir delighted in her affection. He never meant her harm. He knew how great of a favor she had done him. She understood him like no one ever had. She understood him better than she understood himself. In all his lonely years tied down in that cave, he never thought he would know such friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any comments or feedback, I'd love to hear it!
> 
> FYI: Loki is back in the next chapter. He will definitely be in the next one.
> 
> Other notes: Fenrir's back story isn't 100% set in stone. Since I haven't written when Tyr and Odin lock Fenrir up, I'm a little iffy on the details. However, the gist is still true and Fenrir is going to be less than friendly when he happens upon either of those characters in the future. 
> 
> Also: if I've told you this is based off of Norse Mythology, not Marvel Comics, and you're confused how Loki or Fenrir could be in line for the throne, be patient, everything will be explained in Enigma & Chaos. I'm sorry if I messed with your head here.


	16. Her Return (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri's and Fenrir's friendship grows more deeply. Loki becomes impatient and pulls Misuteri back to him. Upon their return, Misuteri attacks Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Altar Room and the special guest are a very important in Dawn of Inception, the story where Misuteri gets her powers. I haven only posted the first chapter on here because it's been years since I wrote it and I'm the biggest procrastinator when it comes to stuff like that. Anyway, if you're curious and bug me about it, I might get off my butt and add a little more every now and again. 
> 
> Get ready for one BAMF Misuteri ready to put Loki in his place.

Fenrir woke first the next morning. He flicked his tail gently to wake Misuteri. She clung tighter to him and groaned.  
  
“Stoooop!” She howled trying to rest her head against him.  
  
“Come on,” Fenrir nudged her with his big, wet nose, “it's time to get up.”  
  
“I don't wanna,” Misuteri whined.  
  
Fenrir lifted his brow and looked down at her.  The high pitched squeal of her whine made his ears tingle. He tilted his head to the side and blinked slowly. He paused to contemplate how to get the petite human off of his tail. He lifted his tail off the ground but she held tighter to him. He dropped it to the ground and she landed with a low thud.  
  
“Ow...Stop it!” Misuteri's voice was returning to her normal pitch. Her annoyance was clear.  Fenrir lifted his tail once more despite her pleas.“Stop before I bite you!” She lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Fenrir scoffed and gently rest his tail against the grass again. He lifted a single brow again. “And why would I be afraid of such tiny teeth?” He teased her.  
  
Misuteri pursed her lips together and pouted. She lay her head back against his fur and adjusted her grip. “Hmph! I'm going back to sleep until you're nice to me.”  
  
Fenrir lay his head against the ground for a second. He was greatly amused by her stubbornness. Then, reflexively, he licked his lips and an idea came to him. He lifted up his head again and stretched back towards her. He sniffed her hair and then licked her. He pressed his tongue firmly against the back of her legs and stroked all the way up to her shoulders. The rough texture of his lingual muscle lifted her into the air as it would his fur. Once he retracted his tongue, Misuteri flopped wet and sticky against him.  
  
“Oh...gross, dude!” Misuteri knit her brow and frowned. “I can't believe you just did that.” She stood up with her arms out away from her sides.  
  
Fenrir stuck his tongue out towards her to do it again.  
  
Misuteri jumped over his tail and backed away with her hands out. The length of her arms was nothing in comparison to the length of his tongue. She stuck her index finger in the air. “No...don't...just don't.”  
  
Misuteri lowered her hands and ignored Fenrir's very existence. She flung her cloak off and unfastened the loose toggles on her leather shirt. She peeled the moist, clingy fabric away from her skin. Her breasts quickly fell free. She disrobed as if she were undressing in front of an animal. She unlaced the waist of her pants and yanked them off. She picked up her discarded clothes and took them with her. She marched towards the cold lake.  
  
Fenrir watched her intently. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He felt his heart quicken and his thoughts became fuzzy. He breathed in her bare scent. It was thick and strong. He inhaled all the pharamones her body gave off like a perfume. As Misuteri trotted away from him with her clothes, he followed her instinctively. He was overcome with need. He was overcome with his need to be close to her.  
  
Misuteri paid Fenrir no mind. She dropped her clothes far away from the water's edge. She stared at the water regretfully. It was clear and clean. The ground was mostly sand, not mud, and the seaweed was thin. Its beauty did not calm her. She could still feel Fenrir's thick saliva on her skin and in her hair. It made her skin crawl.  
  
_I have to do it. It doesn't matter how cold it is._  
  
Misuteri took in a deep breath. She let the water lap at her feet.  
  
_It's perfect!_  
  
Misuteri rushed into the lake, head first, with the enthusiasm of a child. She let her Once she was chest deep, she turned towards the shore. She saw Fenrir staring at her. When their eyes met, he looked away. He dipped his head down and drank from the lake.  
  
“Come on, Fenrir! Swimming's a great way to loosen up those old bones of yours!” She teased him.  
  
Fenrir looked up approvingly. His desire for her had faded. The water washed away her scent. Without a second thought, he jumped as high and as far as he could. He leaped over Misuteri. He sank into the water, back feet first, with a huge splash that picked Misuteri up and dropped her in the shallow water near shore. She giggled and returned to the water.  
  
Fenrir dove beneath the surface and came up under her. He lifted her out of the water with his nose. Misuteri lay draped over his muzzle, soaking wet and smiling.

* * *

  
Jormangundr strode into the Altar Room with heavy steps. She found Loki standing over Misuteri in his thick leather coat. She saw a heavy, pink smoke surrounding the pedestal that Misuteri lay upon. She saw Misuteri's new form. Her thick, blond tail lay stretched out beneath her and her small, pointy ears twitched atop her head.  
  
“What is she doing?” Jormangundr asked.  
  
Loki stayed silent. He didn't have an answer.  
  
“It's been several days since the Guardians started searching. They're getting closer to the island. I can only topple so many boats without being seen...” she regretfully informed her father.  
  
“I know,” her father replied. Loki stared down at Misuteri. He placed his hands against the black stone. His lip twitched as he resisted a snarl. “Jouten will not give her up without a fight.” Loki looked up at Jormangundr. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. “Let them see you...”  
  
His words utterly shocked her. Jormangundr had spent most of her life in hiding. She didn't know how to reveal herself to outsiders. “You can't be serious!” She exclaimed impulsively.  
  
Loki tilted his head to the side and twitched his brow. He dared her to question him again.  
  
“Yes, father,” Jormangundr turned with her head low. She headed towards the exit. She stopped before she got to the doors and she turned towards him again.“Hel wanted me to tell you that Nidhogg and Ratatosk are ready.”  
  
“Good,” he replied lowly, never taking his eyes off of Misuteri.  
  
Jormangundr didn't get the warm praise she was hoping for from her father. He was too preoccupied with Misuteri. She burned with jealousy. She swallowed her anger and left the Altar Room.  
  
Loki reached out and stroked Misuteri's hair. He brushed his knuckles against her ears. “It is time to come back to your king, Misuteri,” he whispered. “Return and be mine.” His hand glowed green. He mingled his will with hers and drew her back to him.

* * *

  
  
The odd pair played for hours without a care in the world. Misuteri pestered him relentlessly. They played like children. She taught him how to play tag. She evened the score by sprouting her wings. She soared through the air just over Fenrir as he tried to touch her with is wet nose and she flew in circles, trying to grab his tail. They spent the day with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
Fenrir, despite his size, respected Misuteri as an equal. In their short time together, he had grown to care for her deeply. He knew Misuteri adored him, too. Whenever they weren't chasing each other, she gently stroked his fur. Sometimes, she did it so lightly he couldn't feel her touch through his thick coat; but he knew she was near and soaked in her affection all the same.  
  
Misuteri did not fear his size, nor his intended prophecy. He was just Fenrir, her new friend. She was happy to forget everything and just enjoy her time with him. He didn't treat her like a savior or a hostage. She grew quite attached to him in a very short time.  
  
The sky grew darker once again as they lay together close to a fire. This time, it was larger. They spent a great deal of time finding large, dry logs to heap on the flames. Misuteri sat farther away from the bonfire. She leaned against Fenrir's shoulder with her hand stretched out in front of her and her elbows on her knees. The wolf lay fast asleep with his chin resting on one paw.  
  
She stared into the fire and watched the flames. She eyed the thick curves of the flames and the way the embers glowed in the pit. She focused on just the light from the fire. The hues of blue and orange were the perfect distraction from her thoughts. Nevertheless, she could feel the darkness around her creeping in. Her stomach sank and the hair on her arms stood up. She pulled the cloak around her shoulders and tucked her chin close to her chest.  
  
Misuteri was just about to drift to sleep when the orange flame of the fire became verdant. Loki rose up in the flames and stepped forward. His body appeared transparent, like the flames, and then he became solid as he cooled. Tiny embers fell from the tips of his hair and his coat. He loomed over Misuteri.   
  
She was frozen and speechless. Her eye grew wide and her limbs felt weak.  
  
“Lo...” Misuteri muttered. “Loki?” She squeaked out his name.  
  
Loki pressed his finger to his lips. “Shh,” he whispered. “We would not want to wake Fenrir.” He warned her.  
  
Misuteri trembled against her lupine friend.  
  
_I should scream._  
  
She couldn't. She opened her mouth but she choked on her words before she could speak them. She closed her mouth and looked up at him. Her gaze a fine mixture of fear and defiance.  
  
A large, toothy grin grew across his face. “I am happy to see I made an impression,” Loki held out his hand to her.  
  
Misuteri reached out and readied herself to stand. Loki snatched her wrist and pulled her into him. Her petite frame slammed against the leather of his coat. He roughly held above both her elbows. Her hands quickly felt numb and her arms fell weak at her sides. She turned her head down and away from him.  
  
“Jouten knows you have me. He'll free me from you,” Misuteri whispered her threats. “He'll free me and he'll stop Ragnarök,”she growled.  
  
Loki stifled a laugh. “He is too late,” he enunciated his words precisely in her ear. “Ragnarök has already begun,” Loki resisted his amusement no longer. He grabbed Misuteri's face in both of his hands and made her look at him. “Besides, you need not bother yourself with such matters. You should do as you are told like the pretty, little slave girl you are,” Loki patronized her.  
  
Misuteri let out a low growl. She ripped her face from her hands and backed away from him. “No. Fenrir doesn't want this. He doesn't want to fight your war!” She exclaimed.  
  
Loki scoffed. He held out his hands to either side of himself. “Fenrir will return to me with open arms and if he does not, you both will pay the consequences,” Loki warned her.  
  
“I don't care what you do to me, just leave him out of it,” Misuteri barked at him.  
  
Loki held out one of his hands towards her. Gleipnir appeared upon her wrist. It glowed green with Loki's influence. It unraveled and floated through the air towards him. “Trust me, pet,” Loki grasped Gleipnir and wrapped it around his hand. With each twist of his wrist, Misuteri was pulled closer to him. She dug her feet into the ground but her resistance yielded little results. “After a little reconditioning, I have grand plans for you,” Loki smiled as Misuteri stumbled the last few feet towards him.  
  
He possessed her once again. He brushed his hand across her shoulder and then her neck. He tangled his fingers in her hair and forced her to look up at him. Her defiant eyes made him burn with desire. He kissed her passionately. He invaded her mouth with his silver tongue and pulled her against him.  
  
She could feel his passion for her growing. She relaxed into his touch. It was easier that way. He got what he wanted and it didn't hurt as much. His affection was more bearable that way. She didn't resist; she didn't defy him. She didn't submit.  
  
Loki broke their kiss. He pulled back and looked at her. He observed her heavy lids and her slack posture. He was holding her up. He let her fall against him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her. “If you follow me, I will lay a path of gold before you,” Loki whispered, “whether you like it or not, you are at my mercy. I can be merciful, if you let me. If you insist I am your enemy, I will be your enemy. If you embrace me, I will embrace you,” Loki wove an idealistic picture for her.  
  
“I wish I could believe you,” Misuteri replied with her head against his chest, “but you are a liar. You are Loki, King of Lies!” She pulled back and stared up at him. “And you will pay for having ever laid a hand on me.”  
  
“We shall see, pet,” Loki stepped backwards into the flames. He pulled Gleipnir towards him.  
  
The invisible tether was still tied around Misuteri's hand. Loki pulled her towards him, towards the fire. He stood stoically with the flames lapping at his coat. Misuteri was terrified of being burned. She watched as the flames engulfed Gleipnir. She twisted and turned. She dug her feet into the ground with all her might until finally, he had her again.  
  
“Fenrir!” She screamed in a desperate attempt to free herself from Loki's hold.  
  
Then, she was gone.  
  
The wolf looked up to see nothing but a thick fog. It smelled of both Misuteri and his father. He searched for her frantically. He had lost his only friend. He howled for her but when he got no reply, he panicked. He ran as fast as he could. He ran whichever way his heart willed him to go.

* * *

  
Misuteri twisted and pushed against Loki. He let her go once there was solid ground beneath their feet. She stumbled away from him. She tore and yanked at the knot Gleipnir made around her hand. It glowed pink just long enough for her to slip her hand free. Loki quickly coiled it up around his hand and then let it vanish.  
  
She turned towards him, still short of breath, and glared at him. “You didn't have to do that. I would've...” Misuteri paused to let herself think. “I would've come back...you didn't have to take me away,” Misuteri's heart sunk.  
  
 She thought of how worried Fenrir had to be. A frown carved itself deep across her face. She knew how Fenrir must feel and she was slowly realizing Jouten had to feel a hundred times worse. He knew she was gone now; he knew she was in danger. She fell to her knees with her head low. Her sadness and guilt set in and weighed her down.  
  
_I should've come back right away. I should've been here, fighting Loki, not playing stupid games. Gah! I'm so selfish._  
  
“Maybe if you behaved a little more often, I would believe you,” Loki replied harshly. He watched her resolve weaken and he had no sympathy for her.  
  
Misuteri looked up at him. She swallowed her sadness and anger. She refused to give him the privilege of seeing her fragile state. She forced herself to stand. “Where to now, my _King_?” Her tone was thick with resentment.  
  
Loki snickered. He let his head fall as he laughed.  
  
Hearing his snide, condescending tone, even in laughter, was enough to make Misuteri cringe but this time, something was different about her. His amusement made something rise up inside Misuteri. She felt her primal self rise up in her. It must have been something in the air, there, in the Altar Room. Her Shadow lurked just beneath the surface. It called to her to let it free. It could protect her. It could give her the chance she needed to return to the rest of the Guardians.  It waited for Misuteri to need its power badly enough before it could take control. A moment passed, as she stood there with her eyes staring at the ground, soaking a long slur of Loki's chiding comments. She wasn't really listening but when he tutted, calling her like a dog to his side, she snapped. Her Shadow burst forward in a wave of desperation. Her hair darkened and and her eyes narrowed. Her wolf ears and tail retreated beneath the surface. They were replaced with a pair of thick, tightly curled horns. She donned a dress Jormangundr would have loved.  
  
“It's been a long time since I've had to surface,” Ayamaru spoke in a slow, seductive voice. “You must really be as big and bad as you say you are,” she smiled. She approached Loki with long, slow strides. The way she twisted her hips, side to side, made even Loki shift his attention. She snaked her way under his nose and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Now, baby, why don't you tell me what's really going on here, hmmm?” Ayamaru purred in his ear. She turned him and let him press her against the black pedestal.  
  
Loki's eyes widened a little but overall, his expression was emotionless. If there was a part of Misuteri that could rival him, it was her Shadow. It was Ayamaru. “And you must be the seductress that ensnared Jouten,” Loki returned her sensual purr. He ran his fingers up her sides and kissed her passionately once more.  
  
Ayamaru lifted herself up and leaned into him. She not only kissed him back but reciprocated each and every one of his advances. His hands groped and clawed at her skin. He ripped her dress off of her shoulders and freed her large breasts. She let him mark and pinch her flesh as she kissed him. She twirled her fingers in his long black hair and let out deep, breathy moans.  
  
Behind Loki, the dragons guarding the throne came to life. They stretched their necks up and pulled their front legs in towards them. They regained their bright red color. They heeded their Mistress's silent command. They resumed their former position and waited.  
  
Ayamaru nudged Loki backwards. She continued to kiss him and pull gently on his hair as he backed towards the throne. He fell against it and pulled her onto his lap. Loki buried his face against Ayamaru's chest as he suckled and groped one of her breasts. He slipped his other hand between her legs. He began driving his middle finger deep inside of her. He used it to pull her towards him.  
  
“Oh, my King!” Ayamaru exclaimed. She started to grind against his hand. She threw her head back and moaned.  
  
A moment later, Ayamaru slipped out of Loki's grasp. She withdrew his finger from her and planted both her feet on the smooth, stone floor. “Now, why don't we get serious?” she said as she grabbed the hem of her dress.  
  
As she pulled the up over her head, she emerged clad in armor. The dragons lifted up and dug their claws deep into Loki's chest. He groaned in pain as they tore open his flesh. The instant they made contact with him, they drained his energy from him. They pinned him to the throne as Misuteri finished her metamorphosis. Her black wings stretched out behind her and a great sword manifested in her hands. The green color of the room was slowly fading away. With each second, Ayamaru regained more power in her nexus.  
  
“This is quite serious, indeed,” Loki sneered.  
  
Ayamaru held out her the sword. She placed the tip beneath Loki's chin. “You're going to stay put while I go find my husband and when we get back, you're going to be held responsible for your actions, do you understand?” She let the weight of the blade cut against his skin.  
  
Loki laughed. The dragons' claws in his chest did not hinder his laughter. It hurt but she was being so absurd, he couldn't stop himself. He smiled and lowered his head. “You are walking down a _very_ dangerous path,” Loki leaned back. He let the dragons press him against the throne.  
  
“You thought you could really best me, here?” Ayamaru pulled the sword from Loki's neck and gestured to the rest of the room. “Now I know you're crazy,” Ayamaru laughed. She turned and walked towards the exit.  
  
Loki swallowed and let his head fall against his chest. He breathed deeply and pooled his strength. “If you leave this room, Nidhogg will defeat you. Jormangundr will kill all the innocent people looking for you and Hel will have her way,” Loki's threats seemed both too vague and too specific to be bluffs.  
  
Ayamaru spun on her heel. “And if I don't leave, you'll probably kill millions more in this Final War of yours,” she retorted.  
  
Loki scoffed. She had no idea what she was talking about. She had no idea what Ragnarok would really do to Midgard. “You will not defeat Nidhogg and you cannot stop what I have begun,” Loki growled at her. The eight deep wounds in his chest sapped his power with every second. If Misuteri left, he would be left defenseless. "In fact, you would be putting everyone you care about in danger if you even attempted such a thing."  
  
“And what would your allies do if their leader were dead?” Ayamaru marched back towards him. “I bet they'd scatter. Sounds like a pretty good way to end a war, if you ask me,” she held the great sword with both hands. “I should kill you now!” She lifted the sword above her head. Her wings stretched out as she flexed her shoulders. She took a deep breath in and swung downward with all her might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no! A cliff hanger?! :3 
> 
> Don't get too worried. The next chapter is already up. 
> 
> Binge away, pets! <3


	17. The Taking (Plot=Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri tries to stop Loki and fails. Loki decides it's time for her to realize just what he's capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeee! Here's the chapter we've all been waiting for! It's finally here. Enjoy.
> 
> Here's a good picture of Ayamaru: http://s179.photobucket.com/user/Misuteri/media/Katharsi%20Souls/Misu/Ayamaru/f1271509420_zps477b0354.jpg.html?sort=3&o=24
> 
> Here's one of Nidhogg: http://s179.photobucket.com/user/Misuteri/media/Trickster%20Trilogy/Nidhogg/armor-artwork-black-warriors-2653524-1200x675_zpsdbd82e45.jpg.html?sort=6&o=5
> 
> Warning: The naughty bit in this chapter is non-consensual. I do not condone nor promote this deplorable behavior. This is fiction. It was written as a form of entertainment and catharsis. Molestation and are rape never okay. And remember, when participating in D/S or any kink, it is important to keep things safe, sane and consensual.
> 
> Edited: 4-13-15

Vibrations. Loud, sudden, painful vibrations. Ayamaru's entire world was nothing but stinging, ringing vibrations. They rippled through her body, through her ears and through her very core. She tried to look around the room. Her vision watery and blurry. Her head pounded, and there was pain. So much pain. It was so hard to breathe. She pressed her hands to her temples and curled into a ball as she attempted to ride out her disorientation.  
  
A deafening crash echoed through the room. The sound of metal on metal clashing into each other made the dragons cry out. They curled their claws deeper into Loki as they resisted the shrill noise. They watched as Ayamaru smashed against the far wall and how her sword fell to the ground at Loki's feet.  
  
Ayamaru knew she couldn't stay down for long. She had to get up. She had to fight. She scrambled to get her feet beneath her. She fumbled, still stunned. She clutched her left side tightly. She let out a guttural grunt as she breathed through the earth-shattering affects of the attack. She tried to regain her cognitive functions. She had at least two...no, three broken ribs. She cried out as the burning pain struck her spine and seeped into her chest. It disabled her ability to move again but her adrenalin was kicking in.   
  
_What in the world could've hit me that hard...that fast?_  
  
Her curiosity was piqued. It motivated her to move more so than her stubbornness. She rose to her hands and knees. She _could_ not give up. She _would_ not give up. She coughed and tasted blood. She swallowed it back down. She refused to show anymore weakness. A whimper escaped her lips as she mustered her strength.  
  
Loki quickly found himself free of the dragons' hold. Blood soaked his leather tunic and coat as he slowly mended his massive wounds. He marched, quickly and with purpose, to Ayamaru and stood over her. “Get up, _Misuteri_ ,” Loki said her name as if he were calling her to the surface to replace Ayamaru. His tone was scornful and angry.  
  
Loki's voice sent shock waves of nervous energy through her. Ayamaru couldn't resist it. It was engrained so deeply into Misuteri's psyche that her fear of Loki was a part of Ayamaru, too. Misuteri's terror made it impossible for Ayamaru to fight. Ayamaru retreated deep inside of Misuteri. It was in her nature as a coward. Her pin straight, black hair faded to blond and her horns retracted. The armor faded and she was defenseless. Misuteri's last resort had failed.  
  
The petite, injured blonde had returned but she was exponentially more disoriented than her counterpart. Her self-preservation instinct transformed into her need to appease him. In a way, Misuteri, too, was a coward. Loki had demolished her bravery and beaten down her courage. She couldn't deny his affect on her. Her heart ached but she was his.  
  
Misuteri struggled to obey her King but it hurt too much to move. Her body was weak from her transformation and her injuries...she nearly passed out in her attempt to stand; but she had, however reluctantly, returned. She had obeyed Loki's order, at least in part, and she hoped it would matter. She opened her mouth to say so when she quickly learned her efforts were unappreciated.  
  
Impatiently, Loki reached down and grabbed her by the hair. He jerked her to her feet. She whined and mewled as he manhandled her. Misuteri was weak and didn't resist his pull; if anything, she welcomed the help, even if it did hurt. Her confused expression twisted with a twinge of masochism as he forced her to stand straight against his hard chest. He turned her towards the throne. He kept one hand in her hair and the other on her broken ribs. The thin dress aided her little.  
  
She quickly saw what, or rather, who hit her. A man nearly twice Loki's size stood near the throne. He appeared bigger that Jouten and Zuri but she felt far from safe with him in the room. He was covered in thick, dark, pointy armor. On both shoulders lay two dragon's heads. He held a large, black and red battle ax in both of his hands. He had long, wavy brown hair pushed back out of his face. His chin was strong and defined, like his brow line but softened by a thin layer of dark stubble. He looked to Loki with rich, golden eyes.  
  
“Now, your precious dragons will die for your foolishness,” Loki let go of the back of her head and pinched her jaw. He made sure she looked forward as Nidhogg readied himself.  
  
Misuteri struggled against Loki. “No! Stop! They're the only two left!” Misuteri tore her head free of his grip. She tried to turn to him. He quickly snatched hold of her throat - an action that almost always made her freeze - and pressed his thumb against her cheek but still, she looked up at him with teary, pleading eyes. " _I_ didn't do anything," she wept. "...I didn't...I swear..." she cried.  
  
"You know very well what _you_ did," he chided. Loki dug his long, pointed fingers into her wounded side. She straightened and pressed against him. Her pitiful, whimpering cries were cut off by a sharp, painful gasp. Now that she was quiet, Loki grinned with satisfaction. “Endure the consequences of your actions with dignity!” He scolded her.  
  
Her tears were already flowing down her cheeks. Loki knocked the wind from her every time he pressed harder against her ribs. It hurt bad enough just trying to breathe, now, everything hurt. For some reason, Loki made everything hurt.  
  
_I don't know why he hates me so much...I don't know what I did to deserve this..._  
  
She stopped struggling against his hold on her. She tried to relax against him and ease he pain. It helped a little. Her submissiveness seemed to make him soften his touch. But still, she couldn't watch She gritted her teeth and held her breath. She watched as the wide blade of the ax came down on the first dragon's neck. The dragon cried out in protest.  
  
At the last second, Misuteri spun around to Loki. “Please, don't,” she whimpered. “Don't punish them for something _I_ did. I'm sorry,” Misuteri sunk to her knees. She couldn't stand the thought of her innocent guardians dying because of her. They had been sentient staples in her Altar Room from the first time she set eyes upon them.  
  
Loki bent down and pulled her back to her feet. “You could swear your fealty to me this instant but it would not change their fate,” he spun her around to face Nidhogg once more. “If you do not watch them die quick deaths, I can assure you they will suffer in your absence,” Loki said darkly. His tone was cold and distant but he felt he was being more than fair. Despite her having attacked him, he was patient with her. This was her first beheading, even if it was just a pair of rogue dragons.  
  
The second Misuteri's eyes fell upon Nidhogg's ax, it was already speeding through the air. The dragon continued to writhe in its sedentary position. It could not run; it could not escape its executioner. It cried out in protest, over and over again. It pleaded with Misuteri, with Loki, with Nidhogg, with anyone that would listen. It's screeching roar reverberated through the small room. With one, precise swing Nidhogg severed the dragon's neck from his head. And then, there was nothing but silence. It fell to the side with its eyes and mouth wide open. The blood gushed forth from the dragon's thick flesh surrounding its cervical vertebra. The ancient reptile hadn't given up, even in the very end.  
  
_It was there...and then...and then... the next second, it was gone..._  
  
Misuteri turned her head. She buried it against Loki's chest. She couldn't bare to watch it again but Loki snaked his hand up under her chin. He pressed his thumb harder into her cheek and forced her face to turn forward. Her tears soaked the tip of his thumb. She stared the poor creature in the eye. Her chest heaved with sorrow and guilt.  
  
Nidhogg silently watched for Loki's cue to continue. When Misuteri was facing forward once more, Loki nodded to his muscular ally.  
  
The dragon turned its head and closed its eyes. It stay silent as it accepted its fate. It was an act of mercy, not defeat. Once Nighogg's ax came down with a clean cut, the dragon's wound was almost invisible. The blood slowly flowed out of its wound. The cut was so fine, despite the size of the ax, that if one hadn't know better, they could have mistaken the creature as sleeping rather than dead.  
  
Misuteri fell weak in Loki's grasp. She slumped against him, unable to shoulder her guilt. He held her around the waist. He kept her from falling into the dragons' blood.  
  
Nighogg swung his heavy, silver-edged ax over one shoulder. He walked up to Misuteri with fury and disgust in his eye. “These were not the last of my brethren, Midgardian,” his voice was deep and angry. It rippled through Misuteri as if he had struck her with his ax again but in fact, he took mercy on her. Nidhogg pitied Misuteri and her plight in spite of his disapproval. He turned away from her and Loki. He quickly and silently exited the Altar Room.  
  
Then, before Misuteri could speak or protest, Loki transported them elsewhere.

Loki let Misuteri fall to her knees. He walked away from her, transforming his ruined clothes into a modern business suit. Misuteri groaned as she pulled herself to her feet. She looked around. They were back in his office.  
  
“Why are we here?” Misuteri regretted talking as soon as the air left her lungs.  
  
“You were gone too long. I have work I need to do,” Loki answered her dismissively.  
  
Misuteri lifted her head up sharply in acknowledgment. It hurt almost as much as talking. She let most of her weight lean against the round guest chair in front of her. She was wiped out. She was emotionally numb and her body was weak. There was no way she could fight him now. She cleared her throat. “Can I go lay down, my king?” There was no disrespect in her voice. She asked as respectfully as she could.  
  
“Yes, but no magic,” Loki warned her. “I cannot afford to be distracted with you tonight.”  
  
Misuteri let a small smile cross her lips. “Yes, sir,” she replied enthusiastically. She turned and made her way to the couch.  
  
_He doesn't want me to accidentally put him to sleep...or heal myself, big surprise._  
  
“If you can manage to behave for the next few hours, I will heal your injuries,” Loki promised her.  
  
“I hope I can hold you to that. This whole 'no magic' thing sucks hard enough,” Misuteri picked up the blanket and tossed it over the back of the couch. She laid down with a rough plop. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her.  
  
She was asleep almost before she made it to the hard, leather couch. The next several hours passed rather quickly for Misuteri.  She didn't dream. It was a hard, restless sleep.  
  
Once Loki was sure she was completely unconscious, he stepped out from behind his desk. He moved to her side and stood over her. He contemplated a great many things as he stood there, looking down at her. She appeared so delicate and yet, somehow, she was incredibly resilient. He wondered if he had done the right thing, killing her dragons to punish her. It seemed to be effective, more effective than his more physical approach.  
  
"...Loki..." she mumbled weakly.   
  
The sound of her voice startled Loki out of his thoughts.   
  
"...Loki...please..." Misuteri slurred her vague request.  
  
Loki narrowed his eyes at her. He knew she was asleep. He could feel it but still, he couldn't resist the affect of her meek voice. His own Shadow rose up in him, tinting his irises red. He stiffened and forced it down. His desire roared against him, against the inside of his trousers. His face pinched in frustration. Loki shoved his hands in his pockets and turned on his heel. When he returned to his desk, the lack of proximity to Misuteri quelled his inner darkness; but before returning to his work, he narrowed his eyes at her. He resented her a little for the affect she had on him. 

* * *

When she regained consciousness, her body ached so badly, she couldn't move. However, she could think more clearly and so she opted to take advantage of the opportunity to do so without distraction. She stayed still, locking her consciousness behind her eyelids.   
  
_What the hell? After everything I've been through, Lok's - I mean Loki's - my arch nemesis?_  
  
She let out a sharp, painful scoff. She cranked her neck back far enough to see Loki at his desk. He didn't seem to notice and she just flopped back down against the couch.  
  
_If Ragnarök is supposed to be a big end of days, The Final War, type deal...what the fuck is he doing paperwork for?_  
  
_I mean, you fight in wars, right? Why aren't we fighting? Fighting I could handle...it's normal...this...this is all just fucked up._  
  
Time passed rather slowly as she contemplated this and that. Her time with Fenrir seemed like a distant memory now. The fact she had seen Jouten - or at least some form of him - was almost the last thing on her mind. She thought of the dangerous man right in front of her. She tried to reason through her situation, her role in Ragnarok.  
  
_What does he really need_ me _for? It doesn't make any sense._  
  
It was useless. Misuteri couldn't come up with a logical explanation for everything that had happened. She couldn't think of a logical reason for Loki's actions. Things seemed more complicated than an old vendetta. Her intuition told her Loki was more complex than that, that it would take more than that to motivate him to do something of such magnitude.  
  
She willed herself to be still and quiet for almost a half hour before she finally couldn't take it anymore. She had to move. Her body was painfully stiff. She let one of her legs fall of the edge of the narrow couch and she pulled herself up with the back of it. Her feet planted against the ground with some stability. She rested her back against the couch and looked over at Loki.  
  
“It seems someone is finally awake. Did you know you talk in your sleep?” he remarked. Loki didn't look up from his paper. His eyes scanned the black letters on the white parchment.  
  
“Yes...did I say anything interesting, my lord?” She replied pleasantly.  
  
“Just my name...” Loki looked up at her to see her reaction.  
  
She rolled her head upward. Misuteri huffed a laugh in response. “I must have been having a nightmare,” she comforted herself.  
  
“Ah well, in any case,” Loki replied with a tiny smirk. He didn't take her comment personally. He was starting to respect her rebellious streak, in his own way. “I am almost finished.”  
  
“Now that's something to be happy about,” Misuteri replied. “Just tell me when you're ready to leave.” Misuteri's eyes rolled back into her head. For some reason, it was really relaxing and she nearly fell asleep again.  
  
Loki hastily finished preparing the document he was organizing. He stood up and walked over to Misuteri. He lifted her gently into his arms.

* * *

Loki took Misuteri to his bed. He tenderly lay her against the soft, velvet comforter. He pulled it back and lay the soft, cotton sheets over her. He cast away his Earthly wardrobe and donned a long night shirt. Then he climbed into bed himself. He moved close to her. He turned down the sheet so it lay folded at her hips. He disrobed her with the wave of his hand. Her tight little dress melted away in a green glow, just as it had appeared. She lay next to him in nothing but her engraved collar.  
  
Misuteri felt the magic and then, the cold air around her. She rolled her head to the side. She peeked open her eyes and saw him. He appeared blurry and distant but she knew he was close. Too close, like before. She could feel him stroking her hair.  
  
“Please...don't...” She whispered. She took advantage of her sleepiness. Her voice was weak and her tone passive.  
  
“Shh...” he hushed her.   
  
He put one hand over her eyes and stroked down her abdomen with the other. Her skin was already dark purple and blue. His touch tingled and cooled the hot, tender skin. It wasn't a particularly pleasent sensation. In fact, it hurt, a lot. She tensed and winced. Misuteri couldn't tell if he was healing her or not. She tried to stay still but it tickled. As much as his touch hurt, it tickled too. She let out a pained laugh.  
  
Loki looked up at her. He could feel her eyes pinch and tighten beneath his hand but there was a smile upon her face. He trailed his fingers in circles, letting them drift outside the bruise. He watched her carefully as she bit her lip and held back her expressions. He was surprised she hadn't kicked or swatted at him.  
  
“Loki...please...it hurts,” she whimpered.  
  
“I am your king,” Loki asserted his authority. He let his touch graze her skin a little more roughly.  
  
She let out a gasp. “Please...my king,” she whispered weakly to him.  
  
Loki rest his whole palm over her injury. His large hand and long fingers were more than enough to cover three cracked ribs and a bruise that covered nearly a quarter of her abdomen. It was easy to forget that she was so small, so delicate because she tried to act so tough. There was a brief moment of cold and then numbness.  
  
She was still sore and stiff. It was hard to take a full, deep breath but it didn't hurt to breathe. He let her injury linger. It did not hurt; it only hindered her.  
  
“If you misbehave and get hurt again, I will not heal you,” Loki spoke sternly. “You will have to suffer with the _full_ consequences of your actions, do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, my king,” Misuteri answered. “Thank you...” she replied reluctantly. She _was_ grateful. She wasn't as grateful as she would have like to have been but she was. “But why wouldn't you just let me heal myself?”  
  
He smiled. She reverted back to her normal self no sooner than she was comfortable. “There is a very complicated answer to your question. The simple answer is because I did not want you to,” Loki spoke in her ear.  
  
Misuteri opened her mouth to speak again but Loki put his finger on her lips. She relaxed her jaw and her lips met again.  
  
“I do not wish you to speak unless I tell you to for the remainder of the evening,” Loki's voice was firm and authoritarian.  
  
Misuteri swallowed nervously. She felt Loki's hand move from her lips, down her neck and between her breasts. He groped and massaged one of her nipples with his fingertips. Her breath hitched and she grit her teeth.  
  
“I want you to roll over onto your side and do _not_ open your eyes,” Loki lowered his hand. He nudged her hip so that she would turn away from him. He took off his night shirt and lay naked against her. He positioned himself low, with his hips curving around her bottom. He pressed his chest against her back and caressed her.  
  
Misuteri relaxed against him. The warmth from his stomach and chest against her sore back felt incredible. His skin pressed against hers made her muscles twitch as the tension slowly faded away. Her eyes relaxed in their closed position and she could breathe more easily. His warmth felt nice against her. He felt like Jouten with her eyes closed. A small smile crossed her lips.  
  
_I...feel...so much better..._  
  
Loki pulled her shoulders back so her arms lay folded behind her. He dragged his fingertips down her ribs and over her hip. “If you really want to thank me, be mine,” he purred. He followed the curve of her thigh inward and gently lifted her leg. He pulled it back towards him and let her knee bend over his leg. He pressed his pelvis against her harder. He slipped his swollen, throbbing desire for her out so it lay against the moist folds between her legs.  
  
Misuteri turned her head away from him and let him move her. She curled her fingers and felt the dense ripples of his stomach. His skin was smooth and hard like marble. It made her remember what it was like to yearn for someone's touch, for her husband's touch. She pushed the thought away. She resisted the warmth as it pooled in her loins. She was certain he would not force himself on her. She hadn't begged. She didn't want _him_. Her confidence was shattered when she felt the full length of him pressed against her vulnerable slit. She swallowed hard. She tried to pull her hands out from behind her.  
  
Loki held her shoulder still, his large fingers pressed into her flesh, as she wiggled against him. “Stay put,” he ordered.  
  
“Please...don't...” Misuteri tried to push him away from her. She placed her hands against his stomach to keep him at bay. She pulled her leg down and tucked it into her chest. She pulled her other leg up to meet it.  
  
Loki propped up on his elbow and held a fistful of her hair. He roughly dragged his fingertips down her arm and onto her tender side. He squeezed her cracked ribs in his hand.  
  
Misuteri choked on a cry as he knocked the wind from her. Her eyes burst open. She pushed out her legs and her entire body stiffened against him. Her eyes began to water and she shuttered. She darted her eyes around the room but she could see only darkness.  
  
“That was only a warning, pet,” Loki whispered. His tone was void of praise and scorn. "Disobey me again and I will punish you."   
  
Misuteri got the hint. She gulped nervously before she was able to appease him. She adjusted her shoulders and leaned back against him. She turned her head away from him, leaving the long curve of her neck exposed. She buried her face against the pillow. She closed her eyes and fought back her tears. She still pressed her knees and ankles together in a desperate attempt to fend off Loki's advances.  
  
Loki loosened his grip on her hair. He caressed the back of her head and neck. He pulled her shoulder back towards him. He watched the muscles in her neck flex as she clenched her jaw. He found himself salivating, as if she were a piece of meat to be devoured. His eyes glowed red again. It happened too quickly for him to stop himself. The primal urge quickly overcame his controlled sensibilities. He spread his jaw wide. His perfect smile, his perfect teeth became tiny daggers as they clamped down on her flesh. The leather strap of her collar offered her little protection from his carnal bite. He sucked and gnawed at the skin on her hypersensitive neck.  
  
Misuteri couldn't stop herself from twisting and jerking against him. Every movement hurt in some way, shape or form. She couldn't escape the pain. Her cries quickly turned to screams as he relentlessly tore at her flesh. She couldn't take it. She had to get him off of her. She yanked her arms forward and reached up behind her. She groped haphazardly at him until she grabbed hold of his dark mane. She pulled desperately on his long, black hair as she writhed against him.  
  
Loki snatched her wrist in his hand and held it down at her side. He quickly wrapped his arm around her chest, tucking it beneath her, pinning her to him.  
  
For a split second, there was only the searing pain as her blood rushed to new, tiny wounds. Then, Loki took her flesh into his mouth again. This time, it was lower, closer to her shoulder, on the nape of her neck. The pain and the surprise made her vision go white. She could feel his thumb pressed against the base of her skull, forcing her to face away from him. She took rapid, shallow breaths to distract herself from his torment. Everything she did, every time she moved, it hurt. It didn't matter if she submitted or not. It was torture and so she screamed. It was the only thing that seemed to help. She screamed, over and over, just like her dragon, as he ravaged her.  
  
Loki was no fool. He hurt her even when she was still. He had denied his carnal desires for too long. She was _so_ stubborn. He would make sure her willfulness was her end. He bit down hard on her tender, broken flesh one final time and as the sweet, metallic taste of her blood flowed over his tongue, Loki's eyes glowed brighter.  
  
He moved out from behind her with godlike speed. She fell back against the bed, clutching her shoulder. She hadn't stopped screaming. She could feel the blood on her fingers and as it coated her flesh. Tears soaked her face and she trembled. She looked up and saw Loki's scarlet eyes glaring down at her.  
  
“You will beg me to take you this night,” Loki's voice was dark. It sounded almost distorted, like two people talking at once. “You will submit to me and you will be mine,” Loki lowered himself onto her. He let his weight fall onto her and breathed in her scent.  
  
She was terrified. She grew more and more frightened of what he might do with each second. Her fear consumed her. It short circuited her brain. She couldn't think; she couldn't speak. She could barely comprehend what he was saying.  
  
Loki reached down and pushed one of Misuteri's legs to the side. She was too scared to move against him. He rested his knee in the gap and then repeated the motion on the other side. He rose up between her legs. He took the sight of her in.  
  
His eyes glided up her trembling pelvis and up her shaky abdomen. He slowly gazed up over her heaving chest. She still held her bloody shoulder in one hand and her aching side in the other. Her breasts were pressed together with their stiff, pink tips pointed at him. He licked his lips once more. “Let us see how long you can resist me,” Loki lowered himself over her again. He slipped one hand between her legs. He hastily drove two fingers deep inside of her. He stroked her and massaged her swelling, pink pearl with vigor. “Oh, from the feel of it, it will not be long,” he whispered. His voice was victorious and full of undeniable confidence.  
  
Misuteri may very well have been aroused but it wasn't until he started to stimulate her that she found herself feeling it again. The pain and fear was slowly being mixed with something...different.   
  
She was quickly panting with desire but she still rebelled. She tried to will her fear away. “Please...” Misuteri's stuttered her pleas, “don't do this...” She groaned as he molested her more passionately.  
  
Seconds later, Loki ripped her hand away from her neck and pinned it against the bed. He  took the tip of her breast into his mouth. He held it tightly in his front teeth. She screamed and bucked against him. Then he let his tongue twirl around the marked flesh. He focused his attention between her legs for a long moment while he soothed her wound. She whimpered with each lap he made.  
  
His violent side seemed to quell. Misuteri felt her need grow with every second he touched her. He dexterity was superb and his silver tongue was long and flexible. It had to stop. She had to try to stop him. “Please...” Misuteri let out a breathy whisper. “I'm begging you to stop...”  
  
Without a word, Loki bit down hard on her other breast. She shrieked. Each and every time he felt Misuteri's chest rise with enough air to speak, he made her scream. She got the hint....eventually. She couldn't take much more. It didn't matter how hard she tried to fight him. He subdued her at every turn. And no matter how badly she wanted to release and escape, she couldn't. Her heart would stop every time she got too close to the edge. It would choke the air from her lungs and neutralize her endorphines.  
  
_I can't take it. I'm sorry...I can't...I just...I have to let go. I have to give in._  
  
“I...” Misuteri didn't know exactly what to say. “I'm...yours...?” she shouted as his teeth dug into her flesh.  
  
Loki lifted up off of her. He stilled his hand deep inside of her. The feral red in his eyes began to fade. “Beg me to make you mine; beg me to take you, to free you,” Loki's words were clear and precise.  
  
“Please,” Misuteri didn't skip a beat, “please, my king, take me...Make me yours...” She turned her head, exposing the uninjured side of her neck. “Please...I beg you...” Misuteri took her hand from her ribs and reached down stroked the full length of his manhood. She heard Loki let out an unsteady breath.  
  
“More...” he commanded. “Beg me more,” his voice was sharp and demanding.  
  
Misuteri didn't stop massaging him. She took his girth into her hand and stroked him. She made long, steady motions over his engorged member. It was smooth and perfect in her hand. She followed its distinctive shape. It curved upward towards him. She quickly realized the tip was especially sensitive. Each time she touched it, her fingers became slick with pre-cum.  
  
“Please, my king,” she whispered desperately to him. “Please, make me yours,” she continued to gently stroke him. “Please,” she repeated herself, “please...”  
  
“No!” Loki released her wrist and took her breast in his hand. He squeezed it roughly and then bit down on her again. This time, he was gentler. This time, he wasn't trying to make her scream. He began to roll his fingers deep inside of her once more.  
  
“Please!” She cried out. “Please...Loki!” Her body convulsed against him as he took control of her.  
  
“No!” Loki growled. “You must try harder than that!” He snickered in her ear. He quickened his pace inside of her.  
  
Misuteri whined and whimpered. She was so close, so very close to the edge. She stared up, where she was sure Loki had to be, and begged vehemently. “Please, my king, have mercy! Take me.” She reached up and clawed at his chest. She tried to pull him down on her. “Pleasepleaseplease...I don't know what I'll do if you don't!” She cried.  
  
“One more time, Misuteri,” Loki was overjoyed. He savored every second of her torment. “One more time, just like that!”  
  
“Please,” Misuteri squealed the word out in a long breath. “Please, my king, take me,” she was nearly sobbing. “I'll do anything...just pleasepleaseplease...let me be yours.”  
  
“As you wish,” he replied with a smirk. Loki didn't waist a nanosecond. He thrust his entire length deep into Misuteri. Her back arched reflexively and her breasts were thrown up towards her face with each hammering stroke.  
  
He moved so quickly that Misuteri didn't realize what had happened until several moments later. She was breathless and serene. Her entire world froze around the single moment as Loki invaded her. Her body felt full and she was suddenly certain of her fate. In an instant, her hope was renewed.  
  
“Yes,” Misuteri gasped. “Oh, god, yes!” She was nearly moved to tears.   
  
“I am your _King_ ,” Loki roared, punctuating his decree with a thrust. “I am your new _God_ ,” he asserted himself over her. “You belong to _me_ ,” he continued to positively reinforce her submission with deep, pounding thrusts. “I am your Lord and _Master_ , and you will worship _me_!”  
  
She was weak and soaked between the legs but now the creature stirring within her loins became content as he stimulated her. The heat that rolled off of his skin; the weight of him pressing her against the mattress; and the sound of his voice made her feel secure. Every word he uttered chained her down and as he imposed his will upon her, she was set free.  
  
“Y-yes, M-master,” Misuteri felt like she had to reply.  
  
“Say it!” Loki commanded sharply as he rolled his hips into her.  
  
“I belong to you,” Misuteri cried out. She sounded almost proud as his ecstasy filled her. “You are my King...my God...my Lord and...Master,” she choked out each title as he slammed his pelvis into hers. “And I will worship you!”  
  
Loki almost lost control. He took her by the throat and leaned forward. He tipped her hips up towards him and buried himself to the hilt. A shutter of a gasp escaped his lips as he choked the air from Misuteri. He felt her tiny fingers grasping at his forearm. “I permit you release, Misuteri.”  Loki lifted off of her just long enough for her to gasp, just once, and then he returned to his punishing thrusts.  
  
One stroke was all it took for Misuteri's entire body to tense up and then to melt into a puddle. She was no longer herself. She fell apart into a million, tiny, defenseless, little pieces. She couldn't control the breathy moans that escaped from her lips or the way her pelvic muscles tried to strangle Loki.  
  
Once Loki finally let her breathe again, she felt weightless. Every ounce of pain had left her beaten and bloodied body. She finally found peace. She didn't think about anything other than Loki. No one else existed. There was no impending doom or Final War. There was just Loki.  
  
Misuteri mindlessly moaned beneath Loki for quite some time before his demeanor changed. It was obvious to her when it happened. He dropped over her and held a moan in his throat.  The guttural sound sent chills down her spine. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair. Then, she felt him slam into her cervix. Reflexively, her pelvis twitched and clenched around him. She coaxed his seed from him and heightened his release.  
  
Loki let go of her hair and pushed off of her. He fell onto his side and tossed the sheet off of his legs.  
  
Misuteri could finally breathe easy. She turned onto her side, facing away from Loki, and pulled her knees up towards her chest. She shuttered as her sore, aching body tried to move in the wake of his assault. She was almost asleep when she heard his voice.  
  
“I cannot wait to see your husband's face when you try to explain this to him,” Loki laughed to himself. “I will send a messenger, tomorrow, to welcome him here, so you can tell him what you have done in person,” he mused to himself aloud.  
  
Misuteri's eyes burst open. She turned to him, with every ounce of fear she had before still in her veins. She held the sheet tightly against her chest. Her jaw hung ajar but she couldn't bring herself to speak.  
  
_No...no...no. Please...no._  
  
“No!” She screamed. The word left her lips but she couldn't tell if she had actually spoken.  
  
Loki turned his gaze to her. His green eyes glowing in the darkness. “Then I suggest you be on your best behavior, or I assure you, he will find out what a weak, _unfaithful_ , little slut you are.”  
Misuteri was shaking. This was her worst fear. She was in bed with the devil himself.  
  
“Come here,” Loki pulled her towards him. “Lie down and rest,” he commanded.  
  
Misuteri moved closer to him. She held the sheet against her as he pulled her into his embrace. He made her lay on her tender, bloody shoulder. Though her head rested on his chest, she was unable to rest. He stroked her arm mindlessly as he contemplated his thoughts. His touch, his scent, everything about him put her on edge. Eventually, her body gave out and she lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so whew. *fans self* 
> 
> I know it's been a long time coming, let me know what you guys think! I love your feedback. <3
> 
> The very last bit always makes me think of the song Unfaithful by Rihanna...I think it fits. 
> 
> Anyways. Thanks for reading!


	18. The Guardians (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jouten misses Misuteri and he's on his way to surprise her. Kuro, Kizu, Zuri, Nero and Kissui all come along to help. However, there may be things they're not equipped to fight already on board with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you how haven't read the edited version of the beginning few chapters, I've changed Misu's friend Loki's name to Lok for clarification's sake. 
> 
> So, Lok is the harmless 20-something-year-old that Misu went to help. Loki is the evil villain. The group knows Misuteri when to help Lok, and knows next to nothing about Loki, up to this point in the story. 
> 
> Just a reminder, remember who really has Misuteri's cellphone. <3

An exceptionally tall, thickly muscled man with short white hair slept restlessly in a narrow bed. His body twitched, causing him to toss and turn during the few hours of the night he could manage to sleep. His deep blue eyes danced rapidly beneath his eyelids but his mind was blank. Another dreamless night wasn't anything out of the ordinary but his gut twinged with a nasty bout of nervous energy.  
  
Fear, anxiety, sadness, guilt all rushed at him, through him. They surged through his veins as if it were his own. They twisted him up, tearing him away from his own semi-peaceful state. He woke breathless, in a cold sweat. Instantly, he knew why. Something was wrong, very wrong. Misuteri was in trouble. He could feel it. It almost broke him down. He almost couldn't take it.  
  
He quickly convinced himself it must have been a dream even though it felt so real. His strong jaw clenched with frustration. He held in a heavy sigh, only to release it reluctantly through his nose in a violent huff. It calmed him a little but nowhere near as much as he wished it could have. He resisted the urge to plant the side of his fist into the old wood beside him. He resisted all of his more destructive urges.  
  
This whole thing was ridiculous. Misuteri was fine. She had to be fine. He dragged his large hands down his face in an attempt to sooth his suffering. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He assured himself that it was just paranoia. He had been away from her too long and he was having withdraws. It's normal to be irrational when experiencing withdraws. That had to be the answer.  
  
Misuteri had expressly told him everything was fine and he wanted to believe that with every fiber of his being. He didn't want to believe she had lied to him, even a little. If she was in trouble, she would have told him; and if she needed help, she would have asked. He had to have faith that that was true. If he didn't, he would definitely snap. He let that happen. If, on the off chance, he was right, he had to keep a level head.  
There was really only one way to remind himself of such a simple truth. He had been texting his wife while she was away. He hadn't heard heard her voice but at the moment, physical evidence of her safety was more valuable than that. He pulled his cell phone out of of his pocket and scrolled through their texts. He did it for reassurance but secretly, he was searching searched for anything he could have missed.

**Three Days Ago:**

Misuteri: Hey, baby, I just landed. I'll let you know when I get to Lok. ( Received at 1:17:56 PM)  
Jouten: Okay. Call me. ( Sent at 1:20:12 PM)  
Jouten: Misu...call me! ( Sent at 1:30:35 PM)  
Jouten: At least text me back! ( Sent at 1:40:47 PM)  
Misuteri: I tried. I can't. Crappy signal. I'm sorry. :( ( Received at 1:45:32 PM)  
Misuteri: I'm out in the middle of nowhere. I'm surprised you're getting my texts at all. ( Received at 1:46:00 PM)  
Jouten: Why is it taking you so long to text me back? ( Sent at 1:47:15)  
Misuteri: Yeah, I think. I should go. I need to look for Lok. I love you. <3 <3 <3 (Received at 1:50:50 PM)  
Jouten: I Love You, too, My Little Queen. ( Sent at 1:51:54 PM)  
  
He didn't find much in those few words. He remembered how that first day made him feel and it wasn't good. The first day's texts left Jouten with an overwhelming irritation. That was the only way he could describe it. They had talked for far too little and it ticked him off the rest of the day. He did his best to stay away from the others. He didn't want his bad mood to have a toxic effect. He had managed to quell his negitivity then. He just had to do it again.  
  
**Two Days Ago:**  
  
Jouten: Hey, what's going on? I haven't heard anything from you. ( Sent at 9:08:12 AM)  
Jouten: I love you. ( Sent at 9:29:30 AM)  
Jouten: Your profile says you logged on last night. Why didn't you message me? I need you to check in Misuteri. ( Sent at 12:49:21 PM)  
Jouten: If I don't hear from you by midnight, I'm having Kuro ping your phone and coming to get you. ( Sent at 5:01:02 PM)  
Misuteri: I'm sorry I didn't check in earlier. I've been using my phone a lot and it died. I finally found Lok a little while ago and got a chance to charge my phone a little. He's kind of been living off the grid here, so I don't have a whole lot of battery power. Sorry. I love you.  <3 ( Received at 10:54:02 PM)  
Jouten: I love you. Call me. ( Sent at 10:55:00 PM)  
Misuteri: I still have shitty signal. The call won't go through. I'm still surprised you're even getting my texts. But don't worry. Everything's fine. ( Received at 10:56:52 PM)  
Jouten: ...What's going on with Lok? When are you coming home? I miss you. ( Sent at 10:58:05 PM)  
Misuteri: Idk. A while but not too long? I got him to let me in but he's not doing much talking. He won't tell me what's wrong. He looks terrible though. I think I've got to nurse him back to health before he'll open up. Or at least, that's the plan, ya know? ( Received at 11:00:43 PM)  
Jouten: Does he have a land line you can call me with? Get on the computer and chat with me. Something! ( Sent at 11:01:05 PM)  
Misuteri: I really should get back to him...I love you and miss you too. As soon as I know anything, I'll let you know. I promise. <3 ( Received at 11:01:10 PM)  
Jouten: I love you too... ( Sent at 11:02:07 PM)  
  
Jouten quickly scrolled through his first few texts. Rereading them would do him no good. It just reminded him how desperate he was for her attention. He was glad had Kuro search for Misuteri's location; and he was even more content with the fact he hadn't waited until midnight like he said would. He knew exactly where Misuteri was and that was comforting. Unfortunately, such knowledge was little more than a balm. He was quickly plagued with something more frustrating. He was a little jealous of Lok. He imagined Misuteri tending to him; being silly to make him laugh; and simply being close with him. He felt guilty but he was her husband. It wasn't wrong for him to crave her intimacy. He shook his head and scrolled on.  
  
**Yesterday:**  
  
Jouten: Good morning, my little queen. None of us have heard from you in a while. We're starting to worry. I've never seen you offline for this long. Is everything okay? Do you need our help? ( Sent at 12:00:40 PM)  
Misuteri: It's been really hectic around here, trying to keep Lok busy. He's still not talking much but I think I've got everything under control! This place is huge. I've gotten lost twice...lost my phone more than that. Please don't get mad if you don't hear from me right away. Everything's fine, I swear!  <3 I love you. Hopefully I'll be able to come home soon. ( Received at 4:48:39 PM)  
Jouten: I'm glad everything seems to be going well. Do you have an ETA? ( Sent at 5:05:06 PM)  
Misuteri: Not really. But hey, maybe this'll cheer you up! (Download Media Attachment) ( Received at 5:15:26 PM)  
Jouten: Misu! You look beautiful... ( Sent at 5:05:06 PM)  
Misuteri: I feel like I just made you miss me more...:( ( Received at 5:15:26 PM)  
Jouten: No. No. No. Just really happy to see your pretty face. ( Sent at 5:16:56 PM)  
Misuteri: *blush* Isn't this place beautiful? ( Received at 5:20:42 PM)  
Jouten: Hold on. I didn't even look at the background. ( Sent at 5:22:04 PM)  
Jouten: It looks amazing! Almost as amazing as you! I wish I could be there with you... ( Sent at 5:23:13 PM)  
Misuteri: Me, too. Maybe after Lok's feeling better, we'll all be able to come visit. I definitely wouldn't mind that. ( Received at 5:25:19 PM)  
Jouten: Deal. <3 ( Sent at 5:27:52 PM)  
Misuteri: Alright, baby, I really have to go. I've been playing spy ever since I got here and I've just started putting the pieces together! I love you and miss you. <3 ( Received at 5:30:26 PM)  
Jouten: I love and miss you, too! And be safe. That's an order! ( Sent at 5:32:11 PM)  
  
That was it! He was on his way to surprise Misuteri. She seemed to be in better spirits, which meant Lok had to be too. They had actually had something of a full conversation. Maybe it was just seeing her smiling face but he was suddenly filled with hope again. He was finally able to think more clearly. The haunting emotions that woke him had diffused. He remembered why he was there, in the bed that he had never shared with Misuteri. He left Kardia Lux to search for her the day before.  
  
He had only told one person what he planned to do, his son, Kuro, but before he knew it, four more of their friends wanted to go, too. Jouten didn't have to guess how it happened. Kuro had likely told Kizu or Kissui and then the word spread to the others. They all had their sneaky ways of finding something out, especially Zuri. They could go days, even weeks, without crossing each others' paths but gossip spread like a virus. He couldn't fault Kuro; and it was sort of his fault for not expressing specifying he intended to go alone. Things had been quite dull around Kardia Lux, up until Misuteri went on her impromptu trip to see Lok, nothing much had happened. It was no wonder some of them wanted to go on a little adventure. Besides, he couldn't deny Kuro the excitement he anticipated when they all wanted to join in. He was so like his mother, it hurt.  
  
Jouten was less enthusiastic, at first. He eventually warmed up to the idea of several of the Guardians joining him. He figured if they all went as a group, they would all be less threatening and one of them might get along with Lok; which would give Misuteri a break. The thought of getting some alone time with his wife sooner was all it took to make him optimistic again.  
  
There was one problem though. They didn't own a working vessel that could carry them all. This wasn't some mission within a reasonable distance that they could travel on foot. Misuteri had ventured far outside their usual boundaries to see Lok. Jouten was about to break the bad news to everyone when Kuro and Kizu came to him.  
  
"Dad, I have something to show you," the raven-haired, young man said softly.  
  
Both of Jouten's eyebrows popped up and he tilted his head warily.  
  
"It's nothing bad, just come see!" Kizu assured him. The lithe, brunette grabbed Jouten's hand. Kuro snatched the other and they both jerked Jouten down a hallway.  
  
They came upon a large door in the depths of Kardia Lux. "Okay, now, close your eyes," Kuro insisted.  
  
Jouten sighed heavily and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. He pressed his lids together and huffed again. He appeased his son even though his own anxiety was killing him.  
  
"Okay, stay right there," Kizu said. She waved her hands in front of his face.  
  
Jouten contemplated snatching them just to make her jump but he didn't want to be accused of having his eyes open. It would have been entertaining but certainly not very nice. "Hurry up. I've got something I need to tell everyone before we leave."  
  
Neither Kizu or Kuro replied. They opened the large doors. There was a large, cave-like opening directly opposite the door. It let in bright yellow sunlight from the bay. The other three Guardians stood on a large, wooden ship. They waved them over with excitement. Kissui couldn't contain herself. Adorably, she bounced as high as she could, which left her almost a foot taller than Zuri each time. Nero and Zuri didn't really feel the need to be so jumpy. They were anxious to see the look on Jouten's face.  
  
"Alright," Kuro said. He pulled on his father's thick forearm while Kizu ran ahead a little. "Follow me." Kuro was grinning with insurmountable excitement. He led Jouten around the edge of the cavern and over to the dock. When they met Kizu, just before the wooden dock, Kuro spoke again, "it's kind of dark in here, but go ahead and open your eyes."  
  
Jouten slowly peeked his eyes open, ready for anything. He hadn't been to this part of Kardia Lux for a long time. He didn't have a clue what they might have found down there. It was half cloaked in darkness but Jouten could see it just fine. He knew _exactly_ what he was looking at. It was one of his favorite artifacts. His eyes went wide. His normally stoic expression was replaced with awe. He didn't say much at first, he just let his jaw hang open. They all knew him well enough to know he was impressed. He stood there, staring at his old, beat up frigate made anew.  
  
The first thing he noticed was the wood. It was so smooth and clean. He could smell the polish and wax from afar. It's metal accents were shiny and smooth. The ropes were pristine and taut. The sails were silver with the Guardian insignia printed on it. It was half bright pink and dark purple. The entire ship looked brand new; which was impossible, because it was hundreds of years old. It literary choked him up. He wished Misuteri could be there; then he wondered if she was in on it, too.  
  
"We've all worked on it, one way or another. We wanted to show you how much we appreciate all your help," Kizu said somewhat shyly. She was happy Jouten was happy but she felt a little selfish showing him his present, only to ask for his help, so they could all do something he originally planned on doing alone.  
  
Nero rushed out to meet him on the dock before he climbed on board. "Just so you know, it's not 100% finished but we're pretty sure it's close. We wanted to finish it, to surprise you..."  
  
"But since we realized we weren't all going to be able to go see Misu if we didn't have a means of transportation, we thought we might as well tell you now..." Zuri marched forward, cutting Nero off.  
  
"So, will you help us finish it?" Kissui maneuvered around Zuri and passed Nero. Her hazel eyes sparkled like the water as she looked up at him.  
  
Jouten nodded slightly. His heart was beating so hard, he only had two options. Nod silently or squeeze the life out of them. He had chosen the more dignified option, but, he wasn't quite satisfied. They deserved to know just how grateful he really was.  
  
Kizu saw that glint in his eye. He was thinking about doing both. "Uh, we might wanna brace ourselves - "  
  
She barely got her sentence out before Jouten snatched her, Kissui and Nero all up in a hug. He squeezed the three of them into him far more gently than he wanted. He felt them attempt to return his affection but all three of them combined didn't have a chance. They groaned and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He saved his roughness for Zuri, the only one of the Guardians that could handle it. He let his smaller companions go and turned to his ursine brother.  
  
Jouten smashed into Zuri and held him tight. Zuri was ready for him, so it was more like hitting a brick wall than a human body but that didn't deter Jouten. It encouraged him. The Guardian King tightened his embrace until he was sure his captain was bruising. He pulled back and Zuri patted Jouten's shoulders. The pair reflected toothy grins back at each other before Jouten turned to Kuro.  
  
His son stood beside him, anxiously awaiting his father's affection but trying not to show it. Jouten wrapped his arms around Kuro's shoulders and hugged him tightly. One hand snaked up his back until it rested against the back of Kuro's neck. He held him firmly against his chest for a moment before pressing a kiss to the side of his head.  
  
"Thank you," Jouten whispered to Kuro sincerely. He was the only one, besides Misuteri, that Jouten felt comfortable enough around to let his emotions show through. Despite his compounding emotion, Jouten felt the need to promptly thank the rest of them. He turned to the others, "all of you..." He was teary-eyed. His pure happiness shone through on his strong features as he truly felt it, as a painful amount of joy. That rare sight made all their secrecy and hard work more than worth it.  
  
After they welcomed his thanks, it didn't take long for Jouten to get the ship up and running. It wasn't a mechanical problem. It was physically perfect. It was the magic they were struggling with. Luckily, it wasn't the first time Jouten had cast such enchantments on his dearest vessel. By that afternoon, the thing could essentially steer itself.

* * *

Outside of Kardia Lux, Katharsi was still a very strange place for the Guardians of Light. It was incredibly vast and empty. It looked like Ordinaria but vacant, untouched by human civilization. There was little more than forests, lakes and rivers nearby Kardia Lux. That is, except the city Jouten had created for Kuro as a child. It was the only thing that resembled modern Ordinaria in all of Katharsi. While there were a great many spirits, Luminaries, Shadows and other ancient guides like Jouten, wandering around Katharsi but without Vessels, or their consciousness, to give them form, Katharsi appeared barren. Kizu and Zuri could sense the spiritual energy around them a bit more easily than the others but without a Vessel's consciousness, all they could see were colors and sometimes animals.  
  
Their lack of familiarity with the real Katharsi was to be expected. They hadn't spent much time there, especially in comparison to Jouten; but they were there, nonetheless. It really was amazing, what they had accomplished. They had all ventured into Katharsi, alone and in their own realms of perception, from time to time but to be there, together, was something of a miracle. It was actually unheard of. No one had attempted such a thing in such a long time, let alone succeeded with a task of such magnitude. They were all walking around Katharsi - the spirit world - in their human bodies. They had turned such an unfathomable possibility into truth. It certainly helped to have Jouten on their side, coaxing them along.  
  
With Misuteri's help, they had all banded together and formed the Guardians of Light! It sounded silly at first but they needed to call themselves something. They were a pack of misfits in Ordinaria. One thing or another had threatened to chew each one of them up and spit them out in Ordinaria but in Katharsi, they found each other. Now, they wanted to share that with others. They wanted to help lost Luminaries and Shadows alike to reconnect with their Vessels and help them find peace, the way they found it.  
  
For some of the Guardians, specifically the ones joining Jouten on his trip, helping lost souls wasn't their only goal. There was a reason they had been pulled into Katharsi. Everything was at stake for one of the Guardians in particular, Kuro. After Kuro was born, Jouten and Ayamaru sensed something coming. Katharsi was on the brink of a cataclysmic event that threatened the very existence of their son; and so, they prepared a plan to ensure Kuro's safety. The Guardians privy to Kuro's plight had planned to train themselves and gain control of their powers. They needed to be ready to fight and defend their world, all of it; and save Kuro.  
  
The fact that Kuro was a spirit didn't faze most of the Guardians. They had sensed something was different about the boy but knowing what didn't change their opinion of him; just like it didn't change their opinion of Jouten. However, Jouten did make a point to make sure Kuro didn't know any better. Jouten didn't want his son to feel out of place or different; nor did he want him to know why that put him in danger if something were to happen to Katharsi. He had gone so far as to manufacture an entire city, with Ayamaru's help, to acclimate Kuro into Ordinaria. Everything the Guardians thought was strange about Katharsi, was all Kuro had ever known. He grew up in a world with magic and spiritually enhanced people.  
  
Kissui and Kizu usually handled the day-to-day stuff. From time to time, Nero and Zuri would take back over but with Jouten back in Kuro's life, the boy spent as much time as he could with him. It wasn't like the topic came up in conversation often. It usually took the form of an uncomfortable twinge when they thought of their families in Ordinaria or when they forgot he hadn't ever been there. It was hard to think of Kuro as different from the rest of them. At first, he was more talented but with Jouten's help, they had all figured out how to tap into their powers at will. Their ability to control their spiritual energy in Katharsi as Vessels sent them leagues ahead of the most skillful shamans in Ordinaria. In Katharsi, they were able to fulfill their potential and actualize at a rate that otherwise would have been impossible. For the Guardians, doing the impossible became commonplace.  
  
While Katharsi was an exceptionally large place, Jouten knew a thing or two. He knew how to get around his ever-expanding realm with relative ease. He expected to be able to find Misuteri in a day or so but when they came upon Misuteri's general location, there was nothing there. In fact, there was nothing but ocean for as far as they could see. Under the assumption they had made a mistake, they tried to scry for Misuteri but the spell failed. It was the end of the fourth day and he hadn't heard anything from Misuteri. They all tried to stay level-headed as they assessed the situation.  
  
"You said she was going to see Lok, right?" Zuri asked. He stood with both his hands planted on a large table in the Captain's cabin of the frigate.  
  
Jouten stood opposite him with his arms folded and nodded in response.  
  
"Isn't he the one that gave her that..." Nero snapped his fingers as he tried to think of the object in which he was referring to.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that little metal thing that turns into stuff...." Zuri paused to think too.  
  
Kissui stood up from her chair against the wall and walk towards the center of the room. "Yeah, he gave it to her, so what?" she asked.  
  
"Well, that means he knows or has access to some pretty powerful magic," Zuri finished the gist his original thought.  
  
Kizu nodded. "If I remember right, she told me he could change his form, if only for a short period of time. I think it's safe to assume he knows magic."  
  
"So...doesn't that mean Lok could've tricked us into thinking Misu was somewhere she wasn't?" Zuri looked around to gauge the others' responses.  
  
They all looked down and pondered the possibility. None of them knew Lok personally. He was someone Misuteri knew from when she was with Saiaku.  
  
Jouten narrowed his eyes in disbelief as he listened to the others talk.  
  
When no one answered directly, Zuri looked down at Kissui, "you met him, didn't you?"  
  
The petite girl's eyebrows pinched together. She shook her head. "No...not technically...I never met Lok. I met Loki," she over enunciated the name to illustrate the difference. "Ya know, the guy he pretended to be."  
  
That answer didn't make Zuri feel anymore optimistic.  
  
"What if there wasn't ever any Lok? What if there was only ever Loki? What if it's been a trick from the beginning?" Nero piped in with the worst possible scenario. He sounded a bit more well spoken than normal, which usually meant he was listening to his instincts, whether he realized it or not.  
  
"Wait...Loki? I know that name..." Kuro stopped leaning against the wall and walked over to the others. He stood between Kizu and his father. "Loki was the name of a Norse god, Kouken told me about him. It isn't an especially common name, is it?" he looked around at the others.  
  
"No...I don't think so..." Zuri responded verbally while the rest of them shook their heads.  
  
Jouten hummed suspiciously.  
  
"That doesn't mean much," Kizu added. "We all know things aren't always what they seem here. What if Lok really is Loki? What if he's a spirit trying to help her learn something?" She implored the others to think about the situation more logically. They all had their own experiences with spirits. Most of them were in the form of animals but she had tangled with a ghost or two herself. She knew not all guides had to stick around for good.  
  
"I guess that's not impossible but we can't discount the possibility that he isn't benevolent," Kuro supported Kizu's idea.  
  
The others nodded. They all took in the information at hand and processed it their own way. It didn't make not knowing where Misuteri was any easier for any of them.  
  
"All we can do is look," Jouten asserted. He pointed at the map on the table. "We'll start here and keep going in bigger circles until we find something worth looking into," he declared. He looked up at the others and nodded.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Nero made a fist and shook it in agreement.  
  
"Absolutely," Zuri agreed.  
  
Kissui, Kizu and Kuro all nodded.  
  
"Alright, we'll start first thing in the morning," Jouten said as he stood straight. "And guys, make sure you're careful. We don't know what we might run into in this corner of Katharsi."

* * *

   
Jouten had just managed to fall asleep. He had managed to dismiss his anxiety for paranoia once again and been able to relax. It was not long after his eyes started to flutter back and forth that his body began to glow white with his aura. His light quickly turned dark red and black; but then, as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. Jouten's entire body seized up in pain. He was crippled by a sharp pain in his chest. It shocked him right out of any state of relaxation. He cried out. His painful roar reverberated back at him. He sat up and clutched his arms to his chest. He curled forward. It was a blinding, disorienting pain like he hadn't ever felt before. It seeped from his chest into the rest of his body. His entire world became pain and fear in a matter of seconds.

The door creaked as Kuro burst in. “What's wrong?!” He stood there with his hand on the door, with his black boxer briefs clinging unevenly to his long legs. His long, black hair was messy and unkempt from his pillow. He looked out at his father with big, worried blue eyes.  
  
“Nothing, just go back to bed,” he growled. He couldn't let Kuro see him like this but he was in so much pain, he couldn't argue with him if he stayed.  
  
Kuro dropped his head. He stepped back and slowly started to close the door. He heard Jouten let out a sharp breath. Without looking up, he stepped back into the room and shut the door. “It doesn't sound like nothing to me,” he approached his father. He made his way around the large table in the center of the room. “Tell me what I can do to help. If I can't get it now, I'll send Nero out to get it,” he sat down next to Jouten.  
  
Jouten didn't answer. Partially because he couldn't will himself to speak; mostly because he didn't know what to say. His pain wasn't just physical. He had to let his son's concern hang in the air.  
  
Kuro was the epitome of his parents. He had solid, fit limbs on a narrow torso with wide shoulders. He talked too much when Jouten was quiet like his mother but right then, he had his father's posture. His shoulders sunk forward and he rested his elbows against his knees with his hands in his hair. He let out an exasperated sigh. “Alright, look, if you don't want to talk, fine. You just have to say so,” Kuro got up.  
  
Jouten snatched his arm. “Tell me she still loves me. Tell me she wants us to find her,” Jouten confided in Kuro.  
  
He turned to his father in shock and awe. His jaw fell slack and he was speechless. He knew the words he had to say; and he believed they were true; but his father had never seemed so fragile. Kuro stuttered at first in surprise, “o-of course she still loves you.” His tone slowly became more confident. “She wants us to find her. She wants to kiss you, to hold you and do all those sappy, lovey-dovey things you two sickos like to do. Don't you ever doubt that. Ever!” Kuro was a tad rougher with his comforting than Misuteri was.  
  
His optimistic confidence made Jouten smile. He wasn't just looking at his son. He could see Misuteri in the way he smiled and talked. It took the pain away for a second. “Thanks,” he whispered. “Now, go on back to bed before Kizu catches you in your underwear!” He teased him.  
  
The thought ran chills down the young stallion's spine. He nervously smiled. “Uh, yeah, that's probably a good idea,” he pointed towards the door with his thumbs, “I'm gonna go now.” Kuro hastily galloped backwards towards the door. “I'll see you in the morning.” Kuro hopped up the steps and took his leave silently.  
  
Jouten lay back against the bed with a relieved sigh. His chest hurt a little less but he was still worried. His stomach had flipped and sunk with great variance since his dream with Misuteri but he had experienced nothing like the sharp, disabling pain in his heart. He silently scolded himself for having made a sound and woken Kuro. If he woke him, it was likely the others were awake.  
  
He couldn't let that matter. It didn't matter if he woke the others. He could just tell them he had a nightmare; he wasn't quite sure that statement was a lie. That didn't matter much either. He had to be strong. He had to lead. He had to, for Misuteri, to find Misuteri. It was the only way he could do it; but suddenly, he felt so weak. All of him hurt. It was like the light had been sucked right out of him. He was so angry, so hateful. His entire body burned and ached with his rage. He tried to breathe through it. With deep, shaky breaths, Jouten tried to calm himself but he couldn't. He was losing control.  
  
Jouten could no longer resist the compulsion to lash out. He slammed his fist down on the old, wooden bed frame. The dry wood cracked, making his bed sink and pinch in the middle. Jouten stifled another bellowing roar as he rose to his feet. If the others weren't up before, they probably where now. He jerked his jeans up over his thick legs and fastened his belt tightly against his hip bones.  
  
He strode out of the Captain's cabin with heavy steps. He sprinted towards the prow with his head forward and his elbows tucked in close to his ribs. He launched himself into the air and dove into the icy water. His skin prickled and tingled as the freezing water surrounded him. He choked his oxygen down as it tried to escape him. His vision sharpened and his blue eyes glowed  as he glared into the ocean depths.

* * *

Kuro lightly tapped the steps of the stairs leading to his open quarters. He tip-toed to his bed. He slipped behind the curtain separating it from the others.  
  
“Did you really think we wouldn't hear you leave?” Kizu said casually. A thin girl with long brown hair lay back against Kuro's pillow.  
  
“Gah!” Kuro jumped. He lightly planted his feet on the ground. He tried desperately to regain his composure. “Kizu, can you please...?” Kuro pointed in the opposite direction nervously.  
  
“Would it make you feel better if I was in my underwear, too?” She teased him. She stood up to strip her button down top and pajama pants off.  
  
“No!” He whispered harshly. He held one hand out and one up close to his eyes.  
  
Kizu snickered. She enjoyed teasing Kuro. His reactions were priceless. His bashfulness and innocence made her more comfortable with herself. She lifted his robe up off of the hook beside his bed and handed it to him. “Here,” she said thoughtfully with a sweet smile.  
  
“Thank you,” he slipped it on and was instantaneously more comfortable. He sat down on the narrow cot and let out a concerned sigh.  
  
“Is everything okay?” Kizu took a seat next to him.  
  
Kuro nodded his head vehemently. He nodded for a few seconds too long to be convincing. “Yeah,” he replied. “Everything's as okay is it can be right now.” Kuro was still neck deep in his empathy for his father. He and Misuteri had traveled a tremulous path to get to the point they were at now. Kuro still struggled with a lot of his emotions when Misuteri was involved. He put them aside for his father and for Kizu but his resentment for her had only begun to subside before she left.  
  
“We're all worried about Misuteri, Kuro, ya know,” Kizu assured Kuro as if she were talking to Jouten. The dim, yellow light cast a disguising shadow over Kuro's face. She was unable to see the inner turmoil he was hiding.  
  
“I know, we wouldn't be here if didn't,” he replied. He discarded his feelings and turned to Kizu with a smile. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. “We're family and we owe a lot to Misuteri. We owe it to her to get her out of this mess,” he was trying to convince himself.  
  
Kizu smiled approvingly.  
  
“We should probably get some sleep,” Kuro patted her on the knee. It was an affirmative, brotherly gesture until the heat from her skin sent a surge of warmth through his entire body.  
  
“Yeah...” Kizu replied in a slow drawl. She scooted closer to him and lay her head on his upper arm. She really didn't want to leave. She dragged her fingers up Kuro's forearm.  
  
“Kizu...” The young man didn't know what to do. He knew what others would do. He knew what all of his friends would do...but he was so unsure of himself. He brushed the hair off of her shoulder and hugged her.  
  
Kuro caught himself staring at her. His gaze lingered on her long, dark brown hair. He followed it up around her ear and then down her shoulder. He could see the tiniest curve on the edge of her lips. Her long, dark eyelashes made her beautiful blue eyes impossible to look away from but still he managed. He memorized the narrow curve of her chin and the perfect pink color of her lips. Her fair skin glowed in the faint light of the lantern on his night stand. She, without a word, had enchanted him.  
  
He felt like himself when she was near. His heart quickened in his chest but time stopped. He could see what really mattered. He could see her and all her natural beauty. In that moment, he knew who he was and what he wanted. All he had to do was reach out and grab it. He just had to take what he wanted. It was so simple but every time he tried, he froze up. His doubts seeped in and sapped his courage.  
  
Kizu looked up at him. She slipped her hand down until she could lace her fingers with his. Her hands seemed so small in comparison to his long, dexterous fingers. She stared up at his steel blue eyes and over the smooth angles of his face. His thick hair was more voluminous than usual. The subtle waves of his usually straight hair around his face and shoulder framed the curves of his high cheek bones. There was a sheen from the light that reflected off of his black mane. Her gaze lingered on his full lips.  
  
She was ready. She had been ready for a long time. It had been so long since their first real kiss and she wanted to feel that way again. Her need grew as she knew his did, too; but she had to be patient. She knew why she had to wait. She knew exactly how his brain worked.  She had been where he was. They were too alike. It made their connection undeniably intense, almost volatile and yet, their relationship had remained stagnant.  
  
“Will you two make out already?!” Nero teased from the other side of the large room. He couldn't see them from behind the privacy curtain that separated them but he knew exactly what was going on. He could feel it. “The sexual tension is killing me!” The keen-eyed man rolled over on his side. He faced away from them and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
The young pair of friends shared an uneasy look. Now they felt it. They felt the nearly irresistible pull they had on each other when they were close. It tugged at their hearts but it was more than that. The electricity in the air made the hair on their arms stand up. Their skin tingled and they almost gave into what would come so naturally to them.  
  
Kuro could feel her eyes on him. It made his nerves worse. His doubts overwhelmed him. He fought for control over his emotions. Everything had to be perfect. It had to be perfect. He couldn't let himself lose control, not now. Not with three other people within earshot. He couldn't let their first time happen with the equivalent of a sheet between them and everyone else. Impulsively, he cleared his throat and nervously stood up. He held his hand out, parting the curtain around his bed. Kizu took a deep, disappointed breath. Kuro's head hung low. He averted his eyes as his best friend and would-be lover, walked passed him.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a series of heavy hoofed thuds above them followed by a loud splash. Jouten's frustration left his comrades concerned. It wasn't the ice cold water they were worried about. They knew he would be physically fine. It was his emotional state they wondered about. They cared for him so deeply but their respect for his boundaries left them on the outside; and this was a time when they very much needed to be let in.  
  
He rarely talked about his feelings and he never talked about anything negative going on between him and Misuteri. He kept it all bottled up inside. They knew why. No amount of talking ever made him really feel any better. He only talked half the time out of politeness. He only occasionally opened up and said something meaningful to anyone but Misuteri. It was an unpleasant truth for the rest of the group but they respected him.  
  
It wasn't hard to be his friend on a day-to-day basis. He was kind and sincere. Jouten never wanted anything but the best for those he cared about. They might have only known him because of Misuteri but it was their connection to her that made them love him even more. He only brought out the best in her. They loved him for it. In his own way, he did the same for reach of them. He didn't need to talk about himself to do that. He just had to be there and whenever they needed him, he was always close at hand.  
  
He was so stoic. He was strong and stubborn. He would deal with his feelings alone. It was his responsibility. Misuteri was his wife. He shouldn't have let her go without him. It didn't matter how strong she was.  It didn't matter that she had already survived being beaten down and raped. It didn't matter how much she had grown. He was supposed to be there to protect her. It was his job, not theirs. But he couldn't ask them to leave.  
  
He would not ask them to. They were his friends, too. The circumstances in which they grew close were unconventional at best. There was a seed or two of resentment and anger still buried deep in his heart from the past he shared with some of them. Nevertheless, he worked hard to purge himself of his negativity and move on. He did it mostly for Misuteri. It made her happy to have them so close and he was happy to oblige.  
  
Kizu turned to Kuro. Jouten jumping off the side of the ship obviously bothered her. Misuteri wasn't there to stop him from doing some crazy, testosterone fueled, dangerous thing. Jumping into the pitch black water was far from wise. The water had been so turbulent since their arrival. The mood of the entire barracks changed.  
  
A large, dark skinned man rolled over and planted his wide feet on the ground. He stretched and stood up. His baggy shorts danced around his knees. “I'll go check on him. You two should get some sleep.” he said as he approached the worried couple at the far end of the room. He walked towards the stairs leading to the deck.  
  
Kizu spun around and stared up at her imposing friend. He looked down at her and smiled. His brown eyes were full of empathy and compassion. “It'll be okay.”  
  
Kuro put his hand on Kizu's shoulder. “We have to get some rest. We'll keep looking in a few hours,” he tried to calm her with a confident smile. He failed miserably.  
  
Kizu appreciated Kuro's attempt but Zuri had already soothed her. She could feel his energy flowing over her like a balm. In a way, he reminded her of Misuteri. He definitely reminded her of the Jouten she really knew. “Thanks, Zuri,” Kizu replied. “Good night,” she nodded her head slightly and then walked away.  
  
“You, too, mister,” Zuri was evermore the big brother.  
  
Kuro smiled and closed the curtain. He hung his robe up and plopped down in bed.  
  
Zuri quickly made his way to the deck. He looked out into the water. His brown eyes glowed as he searched for Jouten. His attention was drawn to an over-sized orca in the distance. He knew it was no ordinary alpha whale. He could see the way the water shimmered bright white as it dove beneath the surface.  
  
The cold air chilled his skin. He shivered and then took in a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. His heart quickened and grew within his chest. A thick fur began to grow out from beneath his skin. He stripped his shorts and walked towards the edge of the ship. His bones cracked and his muscles stretched as he transformed into a beastly grizzly bear. He was eye level with the helm, now. He took another deep breath and leaped into the water.  
  
Gauging how easy it was going to be to get Jouten to do what they wanted was an art form. Even Misuteri only guessed right half the time. It was like he whimsically decided whether or not he felt like doing whatever it with few consistent parameters. It could be as easy as asking; he might need to bargain with him; or it might take a really persuasive argument to get him to come aboard. In any case, Zuri was confident that Jouten would see reason, even if he was determined to be stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were wondering, the next chapter will refocus on Misuteri and Loki; but another Guardian's chapter isn't far away.
> 
> After editing the first half of this chapter, I'm thinking about going back over the beginning chapters. I'm thinking Misu should travel via a mystical ferry service opperated by spirits thankful to Jouten? The plane thing works just fine, cause of Kuro's city, but I'm not sure. Just trying to think long term. I think the ferry thing makes more sense. 
> 
> In the meantime, I wanted to thank you for reading! I adore your support. And your criticism. These are often rough drafts that I post for my Beta (Kizu) to look over. If you have any questions as to why this or why that, I'll be happy to answer them! (Unless the answers contain spoilers. You'll have to search for those.) :3 Don't forget to come get your Loki fix!


	19. Her Job (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jouten continues to dismiss his friend's concerns and quickly returns to his quarters. Misuteri tries to get acquainted with her new surroundings and her new rules. And Jormangundr refuses to play the doting daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of little things going on in this chapter. Foreshadowing galore! <3

There was something that Zuri had been keeping to himself. There was a reason he wanted to be the one to get Jouten. It was just a feeling he had. He hadn't told anyone about it but he something told him he shouldn't let Jouten roam around the water alone. He sensed something big nearby, which meant it _had_ to be in the water. He didn't feel particularly safe in there himself but getting Jouten out was more important. Then, Jouten had to go off and jump into right into the freaking ocean! Even though Zuri loved water, taking a swim was pretty much the last thing his instincts wanted him to do; but, of course, he ignored them and dove head first into the frigid water to help a friend.  
  
There was something in the water and it was big. Jormangundr was lurking nearby. In fact, Zuri was swimming right over her, well part of her at least. He couldn't see the thick rolling coils of Jormangundr in the distance. Even if he had, with it being night he probably would've assumed they were rogue waves. She was the one responsible for their lack of progress by water. She did everything but make it rain. She did her best to be inconspicuous. Loki may have told her to let herself be seen but she took that as more as an invitation not an order.  
  
She simply continued to do what she had always done: swim. The simple motion of her tail made the waves swell and rock violently. She had gotten quite good at keeping the Guardians away from Loki's hideout. They hadn't really noticed but she turned them around more than once in the middle of the night while they all slept peacefully. Unbeknownst to them, she had ample opportunity to kill them; the only reason they were still alive was because Loki wanted them to be, although she couldn't comprehend why. They had Misuteri. She had freed Fenrir. Jormangundr couldn't think of a reason why Misuteri, or the rest of them, were important at all.  
  
Deep down, in some part of her locked very, very deep, she wanted Loki to keep them alive. In her own way, she had grown fond of the little pets in the wooden vessel. She had been listening, watching and smelling them all for several days now. There was one she was particularly interested in. The white haired one looked _so_ familiar but she couldn't place him. She was sure she had seen him somewhere before but whenever she had must have been a very long time ago. Unable to recall where she had seen him, Jormangundr was forced to wait.  
  
She had a great many number of questions. She knew Loki had the answers. She knew he had been keeping things from her, things she deserved to know. She felt wronged, insulted by his blatant disrespect on the matter. She had been loyal and dutiful. She had earned the right to know the answers to her questions. It was the least he could do, especially given the fact that he didn't intend to stop using her to meet his mysterious ends.  
  
Despite the way that being in the water was particularly unnerving, the water itself felt great. Putting some distance between him and the resident love birds was a treat in and of itself. Zuri used a combination of his enhanced bearish senses and his empathic compass to find about where Jouten was hiding.  
  
Zuri caught up with Jouten as fast as he could. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He could feel the water hardening on the edges of his fur. The ice crystals slowed him down and made him more susceptible to the cold. He dived below the surface of the water. He braved the sting of the icy liquid on his eyes and looked around with his irises glowing bright blue. He watched as the tell-tale white and black pattern a few yards away from him, he let out a bellowing roar. It wasn't an aggressive, territorial sound. It was a choppier type of call.  
  
He had caught Jouten's attention as he came up for air. The large orca turned and looked at Zuri. His blue eyes focused on his ursine friend. Jouten resisted rolling his eyes in frustration. He had just started to feel better when he heard Zuri's call. He wasn't in the mood for a fight or a compelling argument. Zuri was probably the only one persuasive enough to actually get Jouten to change his mind. For Jouten, it wasn't worth the time or effort trying to stay out in the water. He knew well enough that if Zuri intended to complete his mission no matter what.  
  
Almost immediately, he shifted forms. Jouten never liked to be anything but himself around other people. Well, he was okay with being _his_ spirit animals around the others. Channeling his more exotic powers was an exceptionally private thing for him and he liked to keep it that way. And, so, it seemed as if Zuri's mere presence encouraged Jouten to do what was best.  
  
As Jouten got closer, Zuri, too, returned to his human form. He let himself drift back towards the ship. “Feeling better?” He asked casually while floating on his back with his arms behind his head.  
  
“You guys really should stay in bed. I don't need a baby sitter,” Jouten replied. He tried not to sound bitter but even though his subtext was full of gratitude, he doubted it got through.  
  
“Now you sound like Misu,” Zuri retorted. He quickly rolled over onto his stomach and started to actively swim. He didn't realize what he had said until he saw the look of utter misery on Jouten's face. A second later, he felt it hit him like a ton of bricks. Zuri hastily swallowed it down and tried to refocus on the situation at hand. “I just wanted to check on you. With the way these waves have been...we can't risk losing you, too.” He spoke a little quieter now, trying to be more sensitive. He wasn't used to having to be sensitive with Jouten.  
  
Jouten looked away. He focused on swimming towards the ship. The faster he got on board, the fast he could hide in his room. “I know,” he replied just to acknowledge that Zuri had said something.  
  
Zuri just let out a loud huff of air in response. He was frustrated with himself. His empathic powers had been on the fritz lately and he couldn't quite figure out why. Normally he knew exactly the right thing to say.  
  
The pair swam to the ship in silence. The waves were exceptionally calm as they cut through the water. At times, it even felt like they added them, pushing them towards the ship instead of trying to drag them away from it. When they finally reached it, Jouten let Zuri go up the ladder first. The large man shimmied up the side of the ship rather gracefully despite being soaking wet. He pulled his shorts on and called out to Jouten.  
  
A moment later, Jouten propelled himself out of the water. He glided through the air, his bright white wings glowing in the moonlight, until he spied his jeans. He landed with a series of light thuds as his feet danced across the slick deck. His thick, heavy frame was hallowed out by his wings. His constitution and strength might have taken a hit while using them but they had a knack for making it seem like he wasn't as upset as he really was. He slipped his jeans on and fastened his belt. He quickly walked back towards Zuri and the Captain's cabin.  
  
Zuri stood between Jouten and his bedroom. He reached out and grabbed Jouten's upper arm before he could barrel passed him. “We're here for you, as much as we're here for Misuteri. Don't forget that.” He stared deeply into Jouten's blue eyes.  
  
Jouten put his hand on Zuri's. “I know,” he replied in that same polite tone. “Thank you,” his gratitude held a little more sincere emotion. He knew if Zuri was going to let him pass, he had to do more than act like he felt better. He had to _really_ feel better and so, he did. He forced himself to push down every ounce of negativity he had and focused on the one glimmering hope he had: his wife. He mustered a reassuring smile and Zuri's hand fell from his arm. It was a silent movement but a form of communication nonetheless.  
  
“Try to get some sleep,” Zuri shouted in a low, still slightly worried voice.  
  
Jouten lifted his head in a slight nod before disappearing behind the wooden doors of his quarters.

* * *

When Misuteri woke the next morning her first thought was of Jouten. Her second was of Loki. He wasn't there in bed with her. She found herself in the small apartment he had moved her to before she found Fenrir. She stretched beneath the blanket of the full sized bed. Her reach was severely hindered.  
  
Misuteri rushed to unburden herself of the leather cuffs about her wrists. Her efforts were in vain. Each one was pinned to her with a tiny padlock. The chains connecting her ankles and wrists were attached permanently. She wanted to scream. She sat there, seething on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She counted the average size links that created her shackles. She had approximately six inches between her wrists and just over a foot between her ankles.  
  
She let out a frustrated groan and ran her fingers down her face. It was oily and she could feel her dried tears on her cheeks.  
  
_Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?_  
  
She tossed her head side to side on the plain wood headboard. She pulled the sheet out from beneath the mattress and tucked it around her. She tried to distract herself from her feelings. She did not want Loki to see her like that. She was angry and vulnerable. She couldn't be angry and vulnerable. She had to be strong and dignified.  
  
His words from the night before started to flood in from her subconscious. All of them, at once. It was like he was there berating her, patronizing her and molesting her all over again. The worst part was, some of his words had weight. They were good advice. His warnings and decrees were so inarguable they sounded valid and right.  
  
_“Then I suggest you be on your best behavior”..._  
  
She felt her skin crawl and then she heard those words in her own voice.  
  
_I should be on my best behavior._  
  
Her stomach flipped and her heart sunk in her chest. She was internalizing everything he had done to her; but it wasn't like she realized it. She genuinely felt like it was her fault, that she deserved it.  
  
_I am an unfaithful, little slut._  
  
She looked down at her wrists again. Her anger had subsided and she sunk into self-loathing. Her side began to ache and then her neck hurt. Everything hurt actually. She moved the sheet aside and looked down at herself. Her hips and thighs burned as she slowly set them on the ground.  
  
She got up and walked towards the bathroom. The chain cut her natural gate in half. She tried not to rush herself but she wanted to shower so badly. She needed to feel clean and worthy of love again. The restraints did not stop her from showering, nor did the lack of personal care products. She wanted the water to wash her clean. It had to wash him off of her. It was the only way she could feel right again.  
  
She rushed nonetheless. She scrubbed and scratched at her skin as hard as she could stand. The low water pressure and the stationary shower head were no help. She could not decide between scolding hot or freezing water as she tried to feel clean. After several long, frustrating minutes, Misuteri turned off the water and threw back the shower curtain.  
  
She looked directly ahead of her at the counter and a plush, green towel had appeared. She turned back towards the shower and contemplated turning the water back on and hiding. She knew it was no use. She dried herself off as casually as she dared and then wrapped the towel around her torso. The water under her cuffs squeaked as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Loki was sitting on the bed with his back to her. She could see the broad shoulders of his leather coat and the green nuances in the light. For a moment she just stared at his long, beautiful hair until something gleamed behind him. A dagger lay on the bed. It was hers. It was the one Kouken had given her; the one thing she still had from the beginning. She had brought it with her in her backpack. She resisted the urge to lunge for it. It was clearly a trap.  
  
“I'm not an idiot,” she tightened her grip on the towel.  
  
“I wonder what your husband would say. You did not even _try_ to kill me,” Loki spoke from behind her. He already had his hands on her shoulders and he was pulling closer. He trailed his long fingers down her damp skin on her upper arm.  
  
Misuteri's eyes still had not faltered from the man sitting on the bed. “Don't talk about him,” she whispered at first. “You don't have the right to talk about him!” She tried so hard to squelch her anger.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the man sitting on the bed stood before her with the dagger at her throat. His eyes glowed bright red. His gaze made her quiver like the night before. “I have every right. I am a king,” he corrected her. Behind her, Loki tightened his grip on her shoulders. He moved one of his feet between her legs so it sat in front of the chain.  
  
Misuteri bit her lip. She closed her eyes and let out a shuttering breath. “You're not real. You're just a trick, an illusion, you can't hurt me,” she glared at the man in front of her.  
  
“I am an illusion but I am very real,” he smiled deviously at her. The blade vanished and his motivation changed.  
  
Loki pulled tight on her elbows. He replaced his grip with another set of shackles. Then, the Loki in front of her yanked the towel from her. He started to trail his fingers across her chest and down her breasts.  
  
Misuteri's emotions quickly moved from surprised to frustrated to afraid. She could not drop her arms. Her forearm was tightly pressed against her tender ribs. She swallowed hard. “I'm sorry,” she whispered. She turned her head down and away.  
  
“Oh, you are, are you?” The anterior Loki smiled. He dipped down and turned her chin towards him. “And now what are you willing to do to prove it?” He tilted his head to the side and ran his hand up her thigh.  
  
Misuteri was stunned. She didn't have an answer. She wasn't necessarily willing to do anything to prove it. She opened her mouth in an attempt to let some impulsive lie escape.  
  
Loki lifted his eyebrow and smiled. She could not feign sincerity. He knew whatever she said would be a lie and he was ready to call her bluff.  
  
“I don't _want_ to do anything,” she resorted to speaking the truth.  
  
“Well, that is simply not good enough,” the Loki behind her said. He reached around her hips and pulled her against him more tightly. He slipped his fingers between her legs. He was not hindered by the way she clenched and flexed around his fingers.  
  
Misuteri's surprised exhale turned into a moan. “Stop,” she pleaded. “Please...it hurts...” she closed her eyes and tucked her chin to her chest. It was the only thing she could do to hide.  
  
The Loki before her rushed towards her. He kissed her passionately. Misuteri neither consented nor resisted his advance. She felt weak in knees but he held her up. She pressed her hands against the warm leather of his tunic and gasped for air. In mere seconds, she was putty in his hands. Not because she necessarily enjoyed it but because she knew if she fought him, he would hurt her more.  
  
Loki pulled back his fingers and stopped kissing her. He held up his hand so she could see. “If you can lie and say you do not want me, I will not bend you over that bed and take you,” Loki's challenge was more than fair. In his arousal, he was overconfident.  
  
“I – I don't,” she panted a little. It took every ounce of her willpower to not do what he wanted. “I don't want you.”  It wasn't just his touch that melted her psyche and made her body betray her. It was everything about him. His voice, his scent, his warmth; everything encompassed her and made her less herself.  
  
Loki let out a loud, disappointed groan. He narrowed his eyes until he was finally able to close them. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He regained control over his arousal and kept his word. He had to make sure she knew he was capable of being honest. She needed to know he was a man of his word, for better or worse. That took priority over his more primal needs.  
  
He dismissed his illusion and the restraints on Misuteri's upper arms. He walked around in front of her as she rubbed the sore spots above her elbows. He flicked his wrist and suddenly, she was clothed. The chains connecting the cuffs vanished.  
  
Misuteri's skin felt soft and warm after Loki's magic clothed her. The long sleeves of the black, cowl neck sweater were comforting. She felt the secure, supportive embrace of a bra around her breasts. She wore a solid green skirt and black, thigh high stockings.  
  
“Take a deep breath in,” Loki spoke calmly.  
  
Misuteri looked up at him with a puzzled look. She quickly inhaled as deeply as she could.  
  
“Now, exhale fully,” Loki instructed her once more.  
  
The slow, pleasant release of the carbon dioxide in her system was short lived. Before she could instinctively take another breath, something wrapped tightly around her waist. It put pressure on her cracked ribs and she cried out. It was hard for her to take in a full breath.  
  
A matte black corset was now wrapped around the smallest part of Misuteri's waist. It was narrower than she was used to on her long torso. A dull point rubbed beneath her sternum and another just passed her navel.  
  
“You will be accompanying me in public. Remember your duty and your manners,” Loki approached her. He put his hands on her waist. “This is to assure you do both.” He squeezed.  
  
Misuteri could feel the metal boning starting to pinch deeper into her skin. “Yes, my king,” she replied. She took shallower, sharper breaths under his intense gaze.  
  
Loki's lips turned up in a satisfied smile.

Loki, in an expensive pin strip suit, led Misuteri through the lobby of his office building. Glad was waiting for them at the reception desk. He pushed off of the high counter and stood straight as Loki approached him.  
  
“Good morning, sir,” Glad greeted the God of Mischief. “Everything's ready for you in the Executive Conference room,” he reported confidently despite Loki's intense gaze.  
  
“How are our other charges?” Loki adjusted the cuff of his sleeve casually.  
  
_Other charges? What are you talking about?_  
  
Misuteri's time with Fenrir and Loki's dominating presence had made it easy to forget what went on the last time she was there. She looked down at the prisoner's cuffs on her wrists. She squeezed her top hand over the bottom in an attempt to resist fidgeting.  
  
Then, she looked over at the desk. She remembered Jessie. She remembered how she treated her and the spark in her eye but it was gone. Misuteri could not see much of her over the high counter. The girl's lovely long brown hair was tucked into a tight bun atop her head. It exposed her neck and drew even more attention to the leather collar wrapped tightly around her throat. She glanced up and caught Misuteri staring at her.  
  
They shared a brief, empathetic look. Misuteri's heart ached more for Jessie's loss of freedom than her own. When Jessie frantically answered the phone, Misuteri's attention drifted back to Glad. She stared him defiantly in the face as he answered Loki.  
  
“The majority of them have been placed on high alert. We've implemented almost all of  the adjustments you issued this morning. The rest should be finished by the end of the day,” Glad was proud of himself and it showed. “Anyone exhibiting weakness or disobedience will be quarantined and re-educated,” Glad's attention drifted to Misuteri. “The safety and protection of our charges is of the utmost importance to us, of course. We will be on lock down until the threat is eliminated.”  
  
Misuteri froze as she made eye contact with Glad. She hardened herself. She tried to maintain her defiant glare but she couldn't. The arrogant way he looked down at her like a new show pony made her stomach flip. His creepy, misogynistic smile made her skin crawl. She couldn't help but look away.  
  
“Very well. I expect the rest of the changes finished by the end of the day,” Loki moved passed Glad and towards the door.  
  
The overgrown man was still staring at her as Loki moved away from her. Misuteri had to literally drag her feet in order to follow him.  
  
Loki looked casually over his shoulder. “If you want, Glad can watch you for me. Surely he has plenty of good pets for you to play with,” he teased her.  
  
Misuteri's step quickly increased. She was almost immediately at his side. “No, thank you, sir,” Misuteri replied with quick glances from the floor to his face.  
  
Loki laughed softly. He reached out and petted the back of Misuteri's hair. He looked over at Glad. “Maybe if she misbehaves while we are here, I will let you discipline her,” Loki spoke casually with his hand on the door handle.  
  
“It would be an honor, sir,” the tall, buff man replied.  
  
_Wait, what? What the fuck did you just say? Did you just offer me to him?_  
  
Misuteri was suddenly overcome with anxiety. She stared at Loki's hand, praying for him to open the door. She started biting her own tongue to stay quiet. She didn't want to be there anymore. She wanted to get away from Glad and Loki was the only one that could save her. Her masochistic need to help Jessie didn't have a chance. She was solely focused on her own survival.  
  
After an eternity, Loki opened the door. She stayed very close to him. She was afraid he would be angry with her for crowding him but then she realized something. In her quick, frantic glances around the offices as they made their way to his office, she saw no one. There was no one to be embarrassed in front of; there was no one to embarrass him in front of. She let out a sigh of relief as they entered his office.  
  
“They're getting close,” Jormangundr was already there, sitting on the edge of his desk.  
  
Misuteri froze as the glass door shut behind her. Loki kept his eyes forward as he walked around the desk and took his seat. “Jormangundr, why must you insist on breaking the simple laws of etiquette?”  
  
The woman with long brown hair and even longer legs, spun around. She slammed her hands on the hard oak wood. “Why do you insist on hiding from those that threaten your plans? Hel's plans?” She was confused and frustrated.  
  
“You need not know my reasons. You need only to do as you are told,” Loki uncloaked his desk and combed through the papers that appeared.  
  
_I'm sorta glad I'm not the only one he talks to like that._  
  
Misuteri was still in awe as she watched Loki fight with his daughter. She moved slowly, to the side, and ventured towards the leather couch. She tried not to look at Loki or Jormangundr directly.  
  
Jormangundr was taken back. She stood straight and backed away from the desk. She adjusted the waist of her long, form fitting dress. She put her hand on her hip and pointed at Loki with the other. “You will listen to me. I saw a killer whale that was too big to be natural. It made the water shimmer and glow white. A while later, a large bear appeared to be swimming after the whale. They disappeared and then, I saw two men climbing aboard a ship – unaffected by the water.”  
  
Loki looked up at her for a moment. He let out a small sigh. “That information does not effect your orders,” Loki said under the intense glare of his daughter's narrow pupils.  
  
_A bear and a huge killer whale? No...it couldn't be._  
  
Misuteri's thought processes were returning. Loki's dominating presence was losing its hold on her. She quickly scrambled through her memories. She knew it was completely possible that Zuri could have been the bear. She couldn't figure out why Jouten would have taken the form of an orca. Killer whales were her water phobia - or at least they were - not his. She started to pick at her nails. She mostly tuned Jormangundr out. She shouldn't have.  
  
Jormangundr had spent most of the night trying to figure out where she had seen the white haired Guardian before. It took her until early morning to figure it out. When she did, her feelings of being manipulated had her angry enough to lose what little tact she could normally muster. She was overwhelmed with the compulsion to confront Loki. She had sneaked into his office and waited for him to arrive.  
  
“I saw him. I saw Baldur, father. Why is he after you? How is he even alive? I thought he vanished from Helheim." She continued to rattle off her questions, knowing full well her father didn't intend to answer any of them. Getting them out helped, though, and there was a tiny chance he might indulge her at some point. So she kept going. "Ragnarök has started, hasn't it? That's why you're here. That's why you woke me; why you've woken Fenrir. That's how you're free. I haven't asked many questions because I didn't care. I was simply content knowing we were all apparently allowed to speak!” Jormangundr watched Loki's eyes roll to the back of his head. She slammed her hands on the desk again. She got Misuteri and Loki both to look up at her. “Now, I do. Baldur was my friend, too. Fenrir is my brother. Whatever you and Hel are up to, I won't let you keep using us without answers,” she straightened her posture again. She crossed her arms and glared down at Loki.  
  
_Baldur? Who's Baldur?_  
  
If it were possible to do physical damage with a stare, Loki could have slaughtered Jormangundr and Misuteri right there. He stood up, slowly and buttoned his suit jacket. “Leave, now,” Loki's voice was deep and calm. The white hot fire in his eyes did not escape in his tone.  
  
Jormangundr wasn't about to back down. She wanted answers and she was determined to get them. She glared back at Loki defiantly.  
  
Misuteri could feel them battling wills. The energy in the room was thick and heavy. Her skin started to feel clammy and uncomfortable. She focused her worried gaze on the subtle curves of Jormangundr's back beneath her clingy, green dress.  
  
_I have to do something otherwise he's gonna kill her._  
  
Misuteri contemplated the pros and cons of such an event hastily in her head. It didn't matter that she didn't know Jormangundr; all she knew was that she was trying to protect those she cared about. She cared about Fenrir and whoever Baldur was.  
  
Misuteri sprung to her feet. She rushed to the side of Loki's desk. She stood between them but not in their paths. “Um, okay, so I know this really isn't my place but I really think we should all take a deep breath right now,” Misuteri nervously spit her words out. She tried not to stutter. She held her hands out in a non-combative gesture. She focused on Jormangundr. She would make her surrender or raise the white flag for her. “It seems like you really care about Fenrir, Jormangundr,” she spoke slowly. She could physically feel the burning on the side of her neck as Loki's gaze turned her way. “He'll be here soon, I know it, so maybe when he gets here, we can all figure this out together. In the meantime, it's probably best if you don't antagonize your father, _the king_.” She emphasized his title. She had to. It was her job. It also seemed to quell some of his anger.  
  
“You're right, _pet_ ,” Jormangundr said sharply. There was no sweet, affectionate connotation. “It isn't your place to interfere in the dealings of royalty. Why don't you get on your knees and suck his cock? Maybe that'll make him a little more reasonable,” Jormangundr scoffed. She turned in her stiletto, black pumps and charged out of Loki's office.  
  
Loki sat down slowly. Misuteri saw him move and let out the breath she had been holding. She let her head fall and she closed her eyes.  
  
_Whew, that was close._  
  
“Jormangundr is a sensitive and stubborn girl. How do you think she feels that a _slave_ saved her from her father?” Loki asked casually.  
  
Misuteri looked up at him. “She doesn't like it...but she's alive, isn't she? She should be at least a little grateful,” Misuteri spoke frankly.  
  
“I would not kill my own flesh and blood,” Loki spoke slowly. He was preoccupied with his paperwork.  
  
_Wouldn't or can't?_  
  
Misuteri was starting to remember key pieces of information. She was unimpressed with his feigned morality. “Well, either way,” she crossed her arms. “I'm glad you didn't hurt each other.” Misuteri looked down at Loki's desk. Her eyes glanced across the words on the papers. The words "Asgard-Vanahiem Treaty" gleamed off the page at her. She quickly stopped snooping before she irritated him.  
  
_...So...maybe he is a 'king'...I suppose it's not unusual for a king to be a coward..._  
  
Loki watched her carefully. He sensed the change in her behavior. He didn't like it. He had to fix it. “Come here,” he said in a calm, authoritarian tone.  
  
Misuteri obeyed. She moved around the corner of the desk to his side.  
  
“Kneel,” Loki turned in his chair towards her. He smiled as Misuteri slowly lowered herself onto her knees before him. He reached out and tipped her chin up. “Jormangundr owes you for intervening and I should reward you for your exemplary behavior,” he spoke slowly, leaving Misuteri to wonder what his point was. He brushed stray blond hairs from her face. “But this is neither the time nor the place for a reward,” Loki released her throat. He summoned a six foot leash to his hand. He looped it around a the metal handle of his desk drawer and clipped it to the D-ring on her collar. “This is the time for strict discipline,” he smiled and patted her on the cheek. He turned back to his desk with a small satisfied smirk.  
  
Misuteri knit her brows in confusion. She looked down to find her wrist and ankle cuffs strung together by the same chain as before. She opened her mouth to speak.  
  
“Not a word, Misuteri,” Loki said without looking at her. “You will sit there for as long as I wish it and you will do so silently and without a fight.”  
  
Misuteri quickly understood what had happened. She kicked out her feet to the side and leaned against Loki's desk. She just stared at him or at her hands with a pouty look on her face. She would sit there, silently and without a fight, for as long as he wanted her to. She didn't have a choice. She was finally realizing that now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Misu comes home to Jouten soon! He seems to be having a pretty tough time without her.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	20. The Light (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned when Loki leaves Misuteri alone in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more juicy D/S power play action from Misu and Loki.
> 
> There is a naughty part in this chapter now, but it's only because I've added some old material. Misu's defense mechanisms are based around a fight em or fuck em. So, yeah, that's what she tries to do to stop Loki.

Misuteri had nearly fallen asleep when she heard Loki rush to his feet. Her head jerked back just in time to watch him anxiously stare at the door. It looked like he was expecting someone. It looked like he was about to leave. She forced herself to her feet, assuming he would want her to follow her. It wasn't the easiest thing to do with her limbs still numb and stiff. Her narrow corset didn't make moving any easier. She stood quietly, looking up at him, still chained to his desk. She simply waited for his attention to turn back to her. All the while she debated whether or not that was what she really wanted.  
  
“ _Sit_ ,” he hissed. Loki turned slowly and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
Misuteri didn't try to hide her relief but she didn't like the idea of being left alone. She frowned and then sat back down on the ground next to Loki's chair. She stayed quiet, hoping her silence would prove a wiser choice than saying anything; but questions bubbled up in her throat.  
  
“I will be back soon. Do not misbehave or I will let Glad take you to the Stables,” Loki vanished into thin air, leaving behind only a fine, green mist.  
  
Misuteri's relief turned to confusion in his absence. Without his aura suffocating her, she could think more clearly. She wasn't a bare, reactive nerve when he wasn't around.  
  
_Stables? Is that where you keep your other 'charges'? What kind of Head of Security also manages stables? He didn't look like much of a ranch hand to me._  
  
Still, her thoughts lacked depth and they barely strayed from Loki in some way, shape or form. Misuteri played with the chain links between her cuffs and the leash connected to the desk. He hadn't locked it. It would have been so easy to unfasten it from her collar.  
  
_How would he know if I wandered around for a while? Why can't I stand? Why do I have to sit, here, of all places?_  
  
She huffed under her breath. She stared up at the plaques and framed awards up on the wall. Her eyes rolled over all the boring looking books on the shelves. She contemplated if she could reach them. She probably could. For some reason, her eyes would always drift back to Loki's chair. From her point of view, it was tall and imposing. It was clearly comfortable and functional but it was more than that. It was his chair.  
  
_Nope. Not doing it. This is a test. This has to be a test and I'm not failing._  
  
Misuteri literally had to sit on her hands to stop  herself from fidgeting. Her idle hands ached and tingled with the urge to fiddle with something. She still curled her fingers and dug her nails into the carpet beneath her. She lay her head back against the desk and squeezed her eyes shut. Now, she was wide awake.  
  
“Oh, god, this sucks so hard!” She whined assuming no one would hear her. She chewed on her lip and resisted the urge to hit something. She would have loved to trash Loki's office just to get back at him for leaving her alone. She tended to be a little short sighted when she was irritated and bored.  
  
Then, she heard the subtle noise the glass door made as it opened. She turned her head to see a pair of thin legs and bare feet coming towards her. They were attached to Jessie.  
  
“Misuteri...that's your name, right?” She spoke in a hushed tone. “If we hurry, we can get out of here while they're in their meeting,” she rushed towards Misuteri in a herding motion.  
  
Misuteri stood up and held her hands out. She caught the girl by the shoulders. She was only about an inch and a half taller than Misuteri. She was frail and too thin. “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Misuteri narrowed her eyes at her in concern. “Do you realize what we're up against? Even if we manage to get out of this building, where are we going to go? We can't get off this island.”  
  
Jessie grunted. “That doesn't matter. If we don't try, they're going to do to us what they're doing to everyone else. If you stay, you'll end up just like me.” She looked down at herself, knowing full well how ill she looked.  
  
Misuteri shook her head. “No. Go back to your desk before they realize you're missing. I won't tell anyone if you don't get caught,” Misuteri turned her around and gave her a little push. “Hurry.”  
  
Jessie stumbled forward a little. “If you don't come with me, I'll tell Loki it was your idea to escape and _I_ stopped _you_.”  
  
Misuteri narrowed her eyes at the damaged, young woman. A low growl escaped her lips.  
  
_Loki's not an idiot, bitch._  
  
“Even if you did, I don't think he'd believe you,” stifled her irritation. Misuteri knew better than most people what being locked up and used did to a person. She didn't want to take her own frustration out on someone that didn't deserve it. Misuteri inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. By the time she opened them, she heard the door swing open again. She sank down to her knees again.  
  
_That poor girl...I wonder if she'll ever forgive me._  
  
Misuteri groaned and dropped her face into her palms. She felt sick to her stomach. Her entire situation made her organs knot up and throw bile up her throat.  
  
_She probably thought I was her best chance at getting out of here...and I failed her. This is probably our best chance. But if she doesn't know who Loki really is..._  
  
She stared up at the name on the wall in front of her.  
  
_I can't put her in that sort of risk if we fail. I can't try to escape unless I'm a hundred percent sure I can succeed._  
  
She let out a defeated sigh. She was slowly resigning herself to her fate at Loki's hand. She let her head roll to the side for a moment as her body relaxed and she drifted back to sleep.  
  
Jessie reentered the room silently as Misuteri slipped into unconsciousness. The girl's petite form shimmered and glowed with magic as Loki returned to his normal form. He crouched next to Misuteri and smiled. He gently turned her chin towards him and kissed her firmly on the lips.

* * *

Loki entered Misuteri's mind via the poorly guarded gate of her heart. He believed that he had finally been able to take possession of her. She was his and thus, her heart was his. He needed no spell or key to enter a space that belonged to him.  
  
Misuteri had told him about her adventures into her own psyche. He knew what to expect and he had concocted a plan to slip in behind her defenses. He planned to change her from the inside out. All he had to do was find the little girl that lay locked inside. He was determined to find her, to find Misuteri. He would tear down the confident seductress inside of her and surely defeat the proud guardian. When he entered, he was blinded by a sourceless light from above. He turned his face downward and covered his eyes but still, the light found its way in. He growled in frustration. He despised when his missions did not go as planned.  
  
“What sort of bloody defense is this?” He cursed Misuteri.  
  
He looked down at himself. His armor gleamed in the light but it did not blind him. He could look down at himself with no fear of the light. The light was no longer unpleasant. It was warm and comfortable. He could feel it on his face and on the backs of his hands. His skin glowed. The closer he looked, he could see the glow was pale green. The harder he looked, the more clear his vision became.  
  
Slowly, a small smirk carved itself on Loki's face. He snickered. He quickly stopped himself from praising Misuteri's cleverness. There was a reason she wasn't afraid to tell people how to get inside her head. She knew once they got there, if they were able to escape the light, they wouldn't do her any harm. That told him everything he needed to know about how to break free of her disarming, little trick.  
  
She left her heart unguarded for a reason. She wanted people to find their way in. She wanted them to know and love her. She wanted them to feel the kindness and compassion she was capable of. She wanted them to see themselves in the light she saw them in. Her psyche reflected that. The first chamber in her mind was full of purifying light. Light that could only be dismissed by one of equal intensity. The only way for anyone to do that was to become their Luminary. They would have to become the kindhearted, sincere people she believed them to be before they could explore her depths.  
  
Each light represented a person. They were a gateway of sorts that she intentionally left unlocked. Loki was no exception. He was her friend once. He helped her save herself. She may not have understood his intentions but she believed that they were good. She could feel it. Once, she saw the goodness and kindness within him. She still had faith that boy was inside of him, somewhere. She was determined not to let go of that part of him. It was there, inside of her, waiting for him to reclaim it.  
  
Loki closed his eyes. He lowered his hand and tipped his head upward. He embraced the light. He held out his hands and let it engulf him. As he opened up himself, a darkness seeped from his pores. The overhead light bore down on him, expelling the hatred and disgust within him. It was a painful process. He clenched his jaw as the light purged the Shadow within him.  
  
He knew that wasn't the entire story. He knew why she insisted on shining such a bright light on others. She had to blind them. If they could not see their real selves, they could not see the real her. They couldn't see the person she hated and despised. She knew how hard it was to stop looking outward for answers. She knew everyone that found their way inside of her would try to put the light out first. No one liked to think their flaws were on display. That was her _self_ -defense. Her insecurity led her to discover one of the strongest defenses that existed.  
  
Her plan wasn't working quite the way she wanted it to. The light wasn't cleansing him; he was devouring the light. His dark energy wasn't escaping his form, he was pushing it out. With each second that passed, Loki did reclaim his light but only by replacing it with his own darkness. It was not long before the light began to dim and then flicker out altogether.  
  
Loki was capable of having control over his parts but they often worked in opposition to him. He was rarely able to utilize the strengths of his Shadow to do good, and thus, he was unable to use his Luminary to do evil. If he did, it was rather by accident than by design. Being whole again made for an incredibly frustrating distraction.  
  
Loki released a deep, satisfied groan as his eyes snapped open to see nothing but darkness. His Shadow had devoured every light, ever portal into Misuteri's heart. A large, victorious grin grew upon his lips. His green eyes glowed brightly as they adjusted. Loki was was exhilarated. He invented cloak and dagger tactics. He would enjoy playing with her in the shadows.  
  
He stepped forward. His footfall made no sound. His heavy boots were like the wide paws of a panther, and his coat moved swiftly behind him as his tail. He quickened his step as he darted towards his true target.

* * *

Loki passed through a tunnel. He found himself in a vast arena. The floor was harsh and wooden. The walls were high. There were several other tunnels with bars on them. Bars crashed down just behind him. He stepped to the center of a great Colosseum. He gazed up and all the seats were empty.  
  
    “So you're my opponent. I wondered who was next. I've been bored,” Misuteri stepped forward. She wore a bright pink sports bra, black gloves and matching shorts. Her boots were dirty and scuffed. “I hope you're going to be a challenge.”  
  
    Loki turned. He watched her hop from one foot to the other. He hadn't expected to come up on this part of Misuteri so soon. The fighter stared him down, ready to protect the inner chambers from him. “I promise this shall be fun.” He grinned. He summoned his scepter to his hand and readied himself to attack. He charged her with his scepter forward.  
  
    Misuteri jumped backwards. She did a flip and balanced with her feet wide and her head low. “I guess you're not such a coward after all.”  
  
    Loki lunged at her again. This time he swung his scepter, side to side. Misuteri jumped over him. She landed on his coat tail and turned. She struck him low in his ribs. Loki turned, first with the heel of his scepter. Misuteri rolled out of the way. Loki spun his scepter in his hand. He cast away his coat.  
  
    “Now we're getting serious, huh?” Misuteri provoked him. “Let's see what you've got, little man.” This Misuteri harbored no fear of him whatsoever. All she wanted to do was fight and defend.  
  
    Loki appeared behind her and struck her high with his scepter.  
  
    Misuteri fell to the ground. “I guess you _are_ a coward.”  
  
    Loki loomed over her. He lifted his scepter again and drove it into her stomach. The force caused Misuteri to lurch forward around his weapon. The air surged from her lungs. Then Loki appeared in his original position. Misuteri rolled to her side. She clutched her stomach in pain. Slowly, she rose to her knees. She lifted herself.  
     
“Back to your feet already. I must not go easy on you then,” Loki burst forward with godspeed.  
  
    Misuteri barely had time to dodge his first move but as she twisted away from his scepter, his fist caught her in the chin. Misuteri was knocked back. She resumed her hunched over position but then she began to laugh. “This _is_ going to be fun.” Misuteri stepped back. She pulled her elbows in close to her hips and she lowered herself over her knees. She squeezed her fists tightly and a light burst around her. “You can't take away my powers here, Loki.”  
     
Misuteri launched herself into the air. Her black wings sprouted from her back. Her long, fluffy golden tail and her pointy ears erupted from their respective positions. With her strength renewed, she dove at Loki. She turned into a tail spin just before she connected with him.  
     
Loki was knocked back and Misuteri shot up into the air. Loki levitated himself to be level with Misuteri. He pointed his scepter at her and a red burst of energy shot out from its tip. Misuteri swooped out of the way but Loki shot another. Misuteri turned in time to see an onslaught of blasts coming her way. She turned and headed to the ground. She tucked her wings in close to her back and used her ground speed to dodge. Before the smoke cleared she returned fire with a hailstorm of scarlet lightning bolts.  
     
In surprise, Loki vanished. He appeared behind Misuteri. He wrapped his scepter around her chest and pulled her into him. Misuteri gripped his scepter with both hands and pushed but even her supernatural strength was nothing against him.  
     
The smoke began to clear and Misuteri marched backwards. She lifted her feet and used her weight to twist Loki to the left. Now, close to the wall, she jumped and used it to slip out of his grip. She jumped once she was free and landed center stage.  
     
Loki turned toward her and smiled. She saw that she clipped him upon the scalp. A small drip of blood ran down his forehead.  
  
“I see gods do bleed or perhaps _you're no god at all_.” Misuteri laughed. “Why don't you turn back while you still have a chance.”  
  
    “You are brave or maybe you are just stupid and stubborn,” Loki blasted his scepter at Misuteri.  
  
    She jumped but Loki was there to kick her to the ground. Her wings got most of the hit as she landed. She rolled quickly and shot up into the air. She stared down but he had vanished. Misuteri twisted around to find Loki above her. She pulled away but he was there again. This time, Misuteri swung at him. Loki caught her fist and twisted it behind her. Her back arched in pain. With one of her wings pinched, her other stretched out in reflex. Loki reached out and pulled a handful of feathers out from her wing. She screamed. He let her go and she spiraled to the ground.  
  
    Loki floated down to her. He landed next to her and laughed. “I thought you were going to put up some kind of a fight.”  
  
    Misuteri held her wing. She reached down and felt the blood spill from the undercoat of the feathers. Loki opened his hand and blew the feathers down upon her.  
  
    “You're an asshole,” Misuteri rolled away. She slowly stood up. “This isn't over. Not yet.” She lowered herself again and howled.  
  
    A light engulfed her. This time it shown too brightly for Loki to look at. He covered his eyes. When it was gone, Misuteri had grown, yet another set of wings and the feathers on the top pair were healed. She was surrounded by an impenetrable sphere of intense pink light. It embodied her very essence and was powered by something greater than herself.  
  
    “It seems I am not the only victor of trickery,” Loki laughed.  
  
    Misuteri hovered over the ground. She did not need her wings to fly. “Do not come any closer to me, Loki,” Misuteri warned him but he continued to near her.  
  
    “Do not think yourself my equal, wench!” Loki tried to spear her again.  
  
    He was knocked back by Misuteri's barrier. He tried again but now, his attacks had no affect.  
  
    “What type of witchcraft is this?” He hissed beneath his breath. His face showed his disbelief.  
  
    “The kind that can defeat you,” she replied flippantly.  “Isn't that why you keep it locked away? Isn't that why you've tried to dull my light?” She held her hands out and light burst from her palms. Loki was knocked to the ground. “This is not your world, Loki. Leave at once.” Misuteri warned him again.  
  
    “This is a world of pretend, Misuteri and I will not let you win,” Loki growled. His eyes started to glow red. He threw his arms up and loud grunting came from deep within his chest. Loki aimed his scepter again and shot at Misuteri.  
  
    His blast burst upon impact on Misuteri's shield. It had not gotten through but the damage was done. It had cracked. The dark red energy seeped into the pores of her barrier weakening it further. He did so once again and it shattered. He marched towards Misuteri. She took in a deep breath and tried to focus her energy. Loki's foot steps were heavy and distracting.  
  
_The only other person that ever broke my barrier was Jouten. He can't be that strong. If he is...then I..._  
  
    Misuteri's doubt grew within her. Suddenly, Loki placed his scepter at her throat. It's pointed end dug into her skin and began to draw blood.  
  
    “You don't want to do this, Loki,” Misuteri's warning turned to a plea.  
  
    “You should not start a war you cannot win, my dear.” Loki stood firm.      
     
    Misuteri lowed herself. Her feet touched the ground and Loki's scepter slipped off of her. He followed her and placed his scepter at his side.  
  
    “You have two choices, swear your fealty to me or I will turn you to dust,” Loki's proposal dripped from his lips like venom.  
  
    “You cannot kill me and I cannot let you own me,” Misuteri said. Her voice was soft but not defiant. It was as if she had a serious dilemma to ponder. “It seems even I am not strong enough to protect her from you.” Misuteri paused again. “But may I propose a compromise,” Misuteri asked.  
  
    “Go on,” Loki mused. He tilted his head and cracked his neck. He had no intention to actually listen.  
  
    “I will not vow allegiance to you but I will vow to let you pass, if you do not harm her.” Misuteri stood, confident, before him.  
  
    “No,” Loki's reply stung her.  
  
    “Then I see we are still at a stalemate. If you kill me, I will be reborn. I am vital to her being,” Misuteri said calmly.  
  
    “As am I,” Loki stated.  
  
    “How can you say such a thing if you mean her harm?”  
  
    “I do not mean her harm but to hold her accountable. Did Jouten not do the same as I?” Loki asked. He poised his question knowing she had no choice but to answer him the way he wanted her to.  
  
    Misuteri nodded. “But how do you mean to earn her respect with such deceit and spite? These are not things that will transcend one's soul to a higher purpose.” The angel was still confused how a monster such as he could have gotten so far.  
  
    “She need not respect me if she fears me. If she does not want to fear me, then she needs to respect me. It is simple logic, really.” Loki shrugged.  
  
    “You care not of her wants and desires?” She knew there had to be light inside of him. Everyone had a Luminary. It was only a matter of connecting with it before it could emerge.  
  
    “Why should I care what she desires?” he bit back.  
  
    “That is an question only you can answer.” Misuteri said softly.  
  
    “Quit playing games with me, woman.” Loki demanded.  
  
    “It is not my intention to offend you and I certainly do not intend to anger you, Loki. I am only curious.” Misuteri stated simply.  
  
    “What _is_ your intention?” he growled.  
  
    “A compromise. There must be a way to resolve this issue with us both obtaining our goals.”  
  
    “I think not,” Loki closed the gap between Misuteri and himself. He placed the scepter to her throat again. “Do you yield to me or do you wish to die?”  
  
    “As I stated before, I cannot die. If you succeeded in killing me, you would have to return, time and time again for I will be reborn as long as she lives,” Misuteri closed her eyes and bit her lip.  
  
    “The angel is not infallible, I see,” Loki pulled her into him. “If you chose to interfere any further, I will kill you and if I sense another rebellion, I will return and I will not kill you. I will bind you and carve out your heart, slowly and when you beg me to stop, I will continue, simply for the pleasure of it.”  
  
    Misuteri looked away from him. She was not infallible. She knew what pain could turn her into.  
  
    Loki grabbed her chin. “Do you understand me?”  
  
    “I see no idle threats here, Loki. I understand.” Misuteri twisted her chin from his grip and pulled away from him. “Go...before I regain my courage.”  
  
    Loki smirked. Impulsively, as if to prove a point, he ran her through with his scepter. The blood spilled backwards over his hand. Misuteri's wings shot apart and then fell limp. He pulled his scepter from her body and it dematerialized upon the ground. He shook the blood from his staff and retrieved his clothing.

* * *

    Loki's vision was dark. He feared nothing for he sensed nothing to be fearful of but his curiosity piqued as he smelled the air. A light orchid and pink rose scent filled his nostrils as he took in a large breath. He held it for a moment and then released.  
  
    He walked on. He followed his path diligently. He did not waste time on all the little things going on in her mind. He wanted the deeper parts of her. He wanted to satisfying taste of her most intimate fruit.  
  
    “Oh, Loki....” a soft, sultry voice called out to him. “Where are you, Loki? I've been waiting so long for you.” The voice trailed off as Loki continued upon his path.  
  
    He ignored it. He continued on in the darkness.  
  
    “Don't leave before visiting me, Loki, please?” She asked coyly. “Don't make me have to say all those mean things that those other girls said just to get your attention.”  
  
    “Do so and you will meet the same fate,” he hissed back at her.  
  
    “Oh, Loki, don't you want to have a little fun? Stop being such a stiff,” she teased him.  
     
    A soft, green light appeared in Loki's path. He passed through drapes to enter the room. Within it looked like a carnival. There was a black tiger with golden stripes caged upon a small stage. There was a high wire and a large rope net. He looked up to find one of the trapezes swinging. Everything was decorated in black, green and gold. The stripes on all the poles were the same as the tiger. The main stage was covered in dark green cloth. Props and costumes lay haphazardly about the place. The seats were empty, except for one.  
  
    When his eyes fell upon her, she waved. “Hi, there, Loki. I knew you couldn't resist.”  
  
    “You did not give me a choice, now show me the way out,” Loki was far from pleased.  
  
    “You know, have you even thought about what you're going to do once you get as far as you can go? What if no one's there? What if it's just darkness? No one knows,” she stood and began walking down the stairs.  
  
    The light shown more brightly upon her now. Misuteri's petite body was dripping wet, as if she had just walked out of the shower but her hair was dry. The long waves of her blonde locks fell over her breasts like Godiva upon her horse. Her make up was thick and dark about her eyes until the black faded into green sparkles.  As she neared him, he could see that it glittered beneath the moist appearance of her skin. Her sex glittered most of all. Hundreds of tiny gold flakes reflected back at him as he stared at her up and down.  
  
    “You're curious who I am, I see it in your face. There isn't a man I can't read.” Misuteri drew her finger around his chest. She walked before him and stopped. “I am the Seductress, my King and I am here to serve you.” He took his hand and kissed it. She bowed.  
  
    “I have no interest in you and your games, if you truly wish to aid me, get out of my way,” Loki had made it nearly half way through the tent. He walked around her.  
  
    Misuteri turned and stopped him again, “Do I have to be bad for you to punish me, Master?”  
  
    Her hair was pulled back into pigtails. She wore a restrictive outfit of thick leather straps about her breasts and hips. She had a collar with a long chain and cuffs about her joints. Her skin was still slick with excitement.  
  
    “I will not allow you to distract me from my true purpose,” Loki pushed passed her again.  
  
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes at him. She shifted again. This time in tight shibari style rope bondage. She was hog tied, on her knees before him. Her eyes glazed over, just a little. She felt the rope dig into her as she spoke.  
  
    “Aw, Loki, please don't leave me,”  she looked up at him and then down in shame.      
  
    “Do not make me repeat myself,” Loki marched on.  
  
    Misuteri changed again. She stood upon the stage in a sophisticated, three piece suit.  
  
    “I knew you weren't man enough to take me. The only man that has dared to enter my chambers and leave was Jouten. Now, Jouten, he was a man. I can't wait until I can have him again. I'll love telling him how you walked out of here with your tail tucked between your legs,” Misuteri amused herself. She began to pick at her nails and walk away behind stage.  
  
    “You think you are woman enough to match me?” Loki appeared before her.  
  
    “I don't think I am, I know I am. You might as well just carry on your merry way,” Misuteri walked around him.  
  
    Loki snatched her hair.  
  
    Misuteri dematerialized and appeared down stage.  
  
    “It won't be so easy. Here I can manipulate my form just as easily as you can,” Misuteri spun in a circle and regained her original appearance. She spun again and stole Loki's image.  
  
    “You are far from special. You are ordinary. You are no more than human here,” Misuteri's words dripped from her lips and shot at Loki like daggers.  
  
    “You are foolish, woman. You should have never challenged me,” Loki slammed the end of his scepter into the ground and knocked Misuteri back.  
  
    Her illusion vanished and she looked at him from behind her long blonde hair. She smiled. Then, she charged at Loki. She tackled him to the ground.  
  
    He spun her and regained the upper hand with ease. Misuteri vanished from his grip and took his scepter. She dipped her head down, low to her knees and lifted her leg up in the air. She wrapped it around the scepter for balance.  
  
    Loki turned to see her. Partially stunned at the sight of her twisted around one of his most cherished, phallic possessions.  
  
    She lifted her torso to be perpendicular with the scepter. Her breasts hung in the air unhindered by clothing. She saw she had his gaze upon her. She spun herself around the scepter in such a fashion that she suddenly stood with it between her legs. With both of her hands choked up on the head of the staff, she used its magic to blast Loki.  
  
    He dodged and came upon her from behind. Loki wrapped his fingers around her neck and tightened his grip. He took his scepter from her and pushed her onto the ground.  
  
    She looked up from her hands and knees to find him glaring down at her.  
  
    “If you want to learn the true depths of my manhood, you will submit to me,” Loki said calmly.  
  
    Misuteri stood. She stared at him with defiance. “Make me.” She challenged him, yet again.  
  
    Loki disappeared from before her. He began walking towards the exit. He was just a few feet from the drapes when he heard Misuteri's voice.  
  
    “Fine! I submit.” Misuteri's words slipped through her teeth like a rebellious teenager.  
  
    Loki transported himself back to her. “Say it like you mean it, Misuteri,” he ordered.  
  
    Misuteri took in a deep breath. “I submit...” she said with less reluctance than before.

    Loki had stripped himself of most of his adornments. He stood with out his outermost layers. He had taken off his shirt. His pants hung just low enough to show the tip of his hip bones.  
  
    Misuteri was on all fours upon a table in front of him. She watched him from behind silent eyes. He had gagged her and bound her to the table. A bar spread her knees, leaving her sex open and vulnerable. Her eyes were weak but her body was hot and yearned for attention. Her body had begun to betray her, even as the seductress within Misuteri. Her sex began to drip with excitement as she heard his footsteps around her. She lowered her head. The chain that connected her collar to the table went slack and as did the chain attached to the devices clamped firmly on her nipples.  
  
     Loki paced around her, taking in the sight of her. When he heard the chains clink against the table, he took a whip to Misuteri's hind end. She jerked up from the pain but was unable to lurch as far as she wished she could. She was stuck in her position. Loki went around to let her see him. His cock throbbed beneath his pants.  
  
    “Are you ready for your reward?” Loki teased her. He unleashed his member before her lips.  
  
    Misuteri leaned as far forward as she could but Loki pulled away. Misuteri lowered her head again in defeat.  
  
    Loki went around her. He climbed upon the table and positioned himself behind her. Her sex dripped with desire. She arched her back and leaned her hips back as far as she could. Reflexively, she began to move her hips back and forth. Loki dug his fingers into her hips and steadied her. He flicked his head against her soaking lips and his grin grew too big for his face. Misuteri's body shuttered in anticipation. Her breath was heavy behind the gag. Loki pulled away from her and gripped her cheeks. He pulled them apart just before he thrust into her.  
     
Misuteri's anus exploded in a hot, burning pain. His wide head tore through her with ease and his shaft pulled her delicate skin without mercy. She cried out in pain. Tears welled up in her eyes but before she could focus on how much pain she was in, he began to pump his hips to and fro. Soon, Misuteri's excitement began to drip down her thighs. Her eyes rolled back into her head. She clenched her fists again and again with each pulse within her.  
     
Loki could see her helplessness. Her sphincter was wrapped so tightly around him that he felt as if he were to explode with each stroke. He unleashed his passion without mercy upon her. He resisted as long as he could before he decided to enjoy his release. He entered her with all his  length and twitched within her.  
     
Misuteri's eyes widened with surprise. Spit dripped from her chin. Her palms were red and sore. She could not wait for him to pull out and to empty herself of him. She felt as if he had  shot his sperm straight into her stomach and filled her completely.  
     
“If you drip even a single drop of me, I will never return,” Loki whispered.  
     
A jolt of anxiety rushed through Misuteri just as he began to withdraw from her. Unsure of her ability to hold him she clenched around him with all the strength she had left. It slowed his retreat and elongated her agony. Once he was free of her, Misuteri's body began to convulse. Loki stepped back and watched her struggle to obey his command. His face twisted with satisfaction.  
     
He summoned a large plug to his palm. He teased her with it. He tickled her with it as she tried to hold his orgasm within her.  
     
Then, he slowly slipped it between her cheeks. Her ass expanded more largely than his cock just before it nearly closed around the end of the plug. She screamed and twitched within her restraints. Loki took a large vibrator and slid it inside Misuteri. Her body quickly forgot about its torment and moved with enjoyment. Loki snapped his fingers and a chastity belt wrapped around Misuteri's hips and between her legs. She felt the tight leather against her clitoris and the metal about her waist.  
     
Loki waved his hand over Misuteri. He dismissed many of the restraints. Misuteri was upon her knees, facing him. He had two pair of restraints that hog tied her limbs behind her. There was a pole just behind her. Most of her weight leaned against it.  
  
Misuteri stared at him. Loki looked upon her with glee. Her breasts were tied. They looked larger and firmer than normal. He could see her dismay and her pleasure upon her face. He pulled the gag from her lips. Misuteri dropped her head and panted. She was too consumed with need to speak.  
     
“Enjoy your reward,” Loki smiled at her before he vanished.  
     
Misuteri's body went limp and she succumbed to her defeat.

* * *

Loki knew there couldn't be much farther to go before he came upon the part of Misuteri he desired. There were only so many defenses her subconscious could conjure up before leaving her vulnerable. He continued to trek through the empty spots in her psyche. He traveled through the parts of her she blacked out and wiped clean for remodeling. She hadn't gotten so far as to start such a process. They were almost too good to be true but his reconnaissance proved to be worth while. They were perfect place for him to sow seeds of doubt. He planned to reek havoc on her inside and out until she crumbled into pieces at his feet.  
  
He grinned with satisfaction as he looked around the once darkened and barren space inside Misuteri's mind. It was now lit up with dashes and orbs of energy. The color of his magic took form in respect with what he intended the spell to do. Mostly, though, they attacked her memories. His magic melted with her perception of her friends and twisted their image in his favor. He intended to sever the connection to her Guardians until he could shape them to his liking. He needed to ensure continued to behave like herself but under his direct influence. She would be his pet, his puppet and he would delight in pulling her strings. If he did his job well enough, she would even enjoy it, too.

"What are you doing? How'd you get in here?" a tiny, timid voice asked in the dark.  
  
Loki turned towards the sound and narrowed his eyes. He could see the delicate features of a little girl in the distance. He followed the curves of her round face and the waves of her long blond hair. "I apologize for the intrusion. I seem to have gotten lost and you see," he let out an embarrassed laugh. "I hate the dark and I simply could not stop myself from brightening up the way."  
  
The space between them glittered and glowed with magic. He watched the gears turn in her head. She was thinking about whether or not she believed him.  
  
"I can help you find the way back, if you want," she offered. She stepped forward, letting more of herself emerge from the darkness.  
  
"What would you say if I said I wanted to stay just where I am? Here, with you?" Loki smiled with sincerity. His features were soft and yet, still refined enough to make him look intimidating, even from afar.  
  
"Ummmm...." she muttered unsure what to say.  
  
Loki hummed and slowly crept closer. He kept his hands behind his back and his head held high. He walked towards her, cutting through the sparkling swirls of energy. "It must be awfully lonely in here all by yourself," he mused.

The young Misuteri looked away from him. She was lonely. Only a few people ever came to see her and it didn't happen often.  
  
"I was lonely, too. That is, until you came along," he grinned again. This time his mischievous nature worked in his favor. It made him appear younger and even fun to be around.  
  
"Oh..." she replied a tad more optimistically than before. Misuteri didn't want anyone else to be lonely. She quickly warmed up to the idea of being friends.   
  
He had gotten close enough so that she was within arm's reach now. He hastily circled around her and then squatted down to  her level. "Would you like to be friends, Misuteri?"  
  
Misuteri whipped around on her heel and began nodding vehemently. She didn't take notice to the fact that he knew her name without telling him. That happened a lot. She simply assumed that because the people she met knew her name, they couldn't have been bad people. That assumption had been reinforced a number of times from encounters with others in the past.  
  
"Well then, we should find a more suitable place to play. Would you take me to one?" Loki held out his hand.

Misuteri grinned excitedly. "Sure! I have a tree fort that's really close. We can play there!" She grabbed his hand.

Loki quickly stood up and let her pull him forward. He pressed his lips together tightly as a large, toothy smile tried to emerge as he reveled in his success. It would not be long before he had full control over Misuteri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some heavy Enigma & Chaos foreshadowing beginning, just fyi. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! I've got some really awesome stuff planned in the next chapter. Puppy Fenrir returns and Loki finally puts Hel in her place. I'm really excited about it and I hope you are too!


	21. The Father (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jouten leaves. Loki returns. Glad teaches Misuteri an important lesson. Then, Hel and Jormangundr challenge Loki. Fenrir stops them from making the same mistake he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The naughty bit in this chapter is non-consensual. I do not condone nor promote this deplorable behavior. This is fiction. It was written as a form of entertainment and catharsis. Molestation and rape are never okay. And remember, when participating in D/S or any kink, it is important to keep things safe, sane and consensual.
> 
> Specifics: There is some pretty graphic, kinky 'dirty talk' in this chapter. It might put images in your head. It's a necessary evil.
> 
> So, there is A LOT going on in this chapter. It's pretty long. Don't be afraid to take it slow.

Misuteri felt her head fall to the side in a jolting fashion. She gasped in surprise and her heart jumped in her chest. She looked around the room again; she tried desperately to occupy her bored mind. Nothing worked. She decided to stretch her legs.  
  
She stood slowly and with a low grunt as she pushed herself up. She used the desk to stabilize her as the blood flow returned to her legs. She let out a relaxed sigh as she pulled back her shoulders in a stretch.  
  
“I'm glad he hasn't made you too uncomfortable,” a familiar male voice spoke from across the room.  
  
Misuteri looked forward to see her husband standing before her. He walked forward in his most regal, war armor and long, white hair. His skin was sun kissed and smooth. His stubble was as light as his hair. She froze in surprise.  
  
_Is it really him?_  
  
“Jouten? Is that really you? Are you finally here?” The words escaped her lips too quickly, too eagerly for her to be satisfied. She was overly excited.  
  
“Yes,” he answered curtly. He stepped forward with his helmet under one arm. He reached out to her with the other. “I'm here to take you home.”  
  
Misuteri was wary of a trick. She wanted to do what he said. She wanted to leave so badly. “Then hurry, come unlock me. Break these chains so we can leave!” Misuteri almost couldn't contain herself. She held out her hands to him. The chain linking her cuffs hung in a long arch between her wrists.  
  
“No, you must unleash yourself and break your own chains. I can only release you from the bondage I place you in,” Jouten's voice was deep and omnipotent.  
  
Misuteri whined. She was afraid he would say something like that. This wasn't the first time they had been down this rode. He had strict rules about when he would and wouldn't be her knight in shining armor.  
  
She looked away from him and frowned. “I can't.” Those were the only words she could will herself to say.  
  
“Have you even tried?” The disappointment in his voice was palpable. It teetered on anger and pain.  
  
Misuteri let out a low, frustrated growl. Of course she hadn't tried and she wasn't about to. It could be a trick. He could be mad at her all she wanted but she wasn't about to put herself in more danger just to do what someone else thought she should do. She had to protect herself. It would always take priority over anyone's expectations. She had to do what she felt was best for herself, even if her judgement might be clouded by fear. She knew how well fear could protect her.  
  
“If you're really my husband, then save me. We'll talk about the deep rooted resentment I have for being a damsel in distress, _later._ " Her eyes narrowed at Jouten. They had discussed her desire for independence. She had made Jouten promise that if she could save herself, that he wouldn't do it for her. It appeared as if this was one of those times and she hated herself for it.  
  
The tall, white haired man stepped forward. He set his helmet down on the desk and circled around towards her. The nearer he got, the softer he was. His expression changed from a hard, pressed line on his lips to a small, loving smile. His blue-gray eyes were glittered with hope. However, he did not remove her leash.  
  
“I love you,” he vowed without hesitation. It was the  one moment when he was the most himself. He was the purest essence of love and he belonged to her. He desperately wanted to take back what was his but there was something making hold himself back. Something deep in his heart nagged at him, making it impossible for him to do what she requested.  
  
“I love you, too,” Misuteri said anxiously. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to free her. It was her the one thought that passed through her mind. She reached out to him and held onto his ironclad gauntlets. The metal was sharp and uncomfortable in her hands. “We should go.”  
  
“I need to know something first," he whispered softly. He hid his pain and anger. "He said something - Loki did - before we captured him. He said to ask you about last night. He said to ask you how you begged him for it,” his tone turned sharp and his words struck her like daggers. Jouten's throat and jaw got tighter as the words passed his lips. He almost couldn't look at his wife.  
  
Misuteri's entire world froze. She had to tell him. She had to tell him the truth before Loki's words let anymore doubt seep in. She opened her mouth to argue but she couldn't speak. Nothing she thought to say would escape her lip. Her arguments were caught in her throat. They hung their lifeless until she forced herself to swallow them.  
  
“Then it's true...you had sex with him...” Jouten was on the verge of tears. He ripped away from her. He shook his head, his eyes filling with despair.  
  
She was stunned again. Unable to move or speak, her fears came true.  She closed her eyes and started shaking her head, too. “No!” Misuteri shouted. “He raped me!” She blurted out her truth. She had to muster every ounce of her willpower just to speak.  
  
It was already too late. Jouten turned away from her. He faced the long line of windows. “I wish I could believe that,” Jouten whispered. “But I know you better than that. You two deserve each other.” His words were full of venom and spite.  
  
One long, silent moment passed. She watched, a passive audience to the nightmare unfolding before her. Misuteri was trapped within herself. She couldn't cry out. She couldn't scream. She couldn't stop him from leaving. She couldn't even make him look at her. She was stuck, hallow and distant from herself, as he charged towards the horizon.  
  
Jouten burst forth from the side of the black tower. His seraphim's wings carried his heavy body across the wind. He quickly became as a dark speck against the sun as it lowered over the water in the distance.  
  
“No! Don't! Please! You have to believe me! I didn't want it. I don't want it. I want you. I want my husband back! I want my old life!” Suddenly all her words came rushing forward. She almost didn't have enough air to vibrate her vocal cords. She repeated herself, as loudly as she could, as if to somehow to make her voice reach him in the distance.  
  
It didn't matter. The damage had already been done, to the both of them. She was hopeless and pessimistic. She wished the world could fall in around her. She would let it devour her, if only to quell her suffering. Her pain and anguish choked the air from her. She let her weight gradually pull her down against the floor. She stayed there, stunned, unable to comprehend how the _one_ person she wanted to be around, to be with, could abandon her so callously.  
  
This fate was worse than the one before. She had hope then. She was her optimistic self then. Loki may have tricked her but she was waiting for Jouten, to be rescued by her friends, her Guardians. That's what she really had wanted. That's what she had been begging for. Not this, not to stay with Loki.

* * *

Loki sneered at Misuteri as he returned to his corporeal form. He knelt beside her for a moment, just staring at her tormented expression. Even in her sleep, her lips were firmly held in the pouting position and her brows were pinched closer together than normal; but he still could not help but admire her youthful, pale skin. With her eyes closed, she looked like a child that needed protecting. In her bondage, she appeared to be a pet in the need of saving. Loki knew better than to judge a book by its cover but she was beautiful. His Luminary was enchanted by her innocence and defenselessness.  
  
He refused to let her take advantage of his sentimentality by simply refusing to be sentimental. Misuteri was a means to an end. She was a delightful one and oh, was she fun to play with; but she was nothing more than that. She could not be more than that. He could not afford weakness. His efforts were only meant to enable him to take the path of least resistance. He wanted her to get attached to him, not the other way around.  
  
A low, rousing whimper escaped from Misuteri's lips. Loki vanished but only to reappear outside the door. He watched her closely from the other side of the glass as one would watch a wolf as it emerged from its den.  
  
Misuteri groaned as she leaned forward. The sharp edges of the desk had indented her flesh. It hurt to pull away from them. She put her hands on the carpet out in front of her and stretched her shoulders and spine. She lifted her hips into the air too before she finally lifted into a plank position. She stayed there for a whole of two seconds before plopping back on the ground. Her muscles were stiff and still sore from the night before. She felt so weak. She could feel how being around Loki was sapping her strength, physical and spiritual.  
  
Watching her stretch made Loki's mind run wild with all sorts of positions and ways to torment her. He quickly dismissed his Shadow's thoughts and continued with his original plan. He moved back towards the door and entered his office. He made his presence known. Misuteri felt her skin tingle and the air become thicker. His energy was heavy and distinct. She had become all too familiar with his magic.  
  
_Loki's back._  
  
Misuteri was filled with the need to gain his approval. She wanted to earn his praise instead of his scorn. She rushed to pull her ankles under her behind. She let her weight fall back on them as she folded her hands in her lap. She anxiously tried to peer over the desk to see him. She couldn't but she knew he was there. He made sure of that.  
  
He was behind her. He watched her scramble and try to impress him. “Hmph,” Loki scoffed.  
  
Misuteri turned her head to see him towering over her. Her instincts told her to greet him but she didn't know what to say. She lowered her eyes and tucked her chin to appear innocuous and submissive.  
  
“So, you only remember your posture when I leave?” He was unimpressed because he knew exactly what she was trying to do. “We will have to remedy that,” he mused as he walked around her and took his seat.  
  
Misuteri parted her lips, intending to explain or apologize but when she realized Loki's attention was elsewhere, she pressed them together in a disappointed line. Her plan hadn't worked in the slightest. It rekindled the fire she had tried desperately not to feed.  
  
_When have I ever been this quiet? Why does he make me stop to think before I speak?_  
  
She contemplated whether or not he was doing her a favor. She wanted to rebel. She wanted to shout and throw a fit. She wanted to stand up and slap him right across the face. She let out a low groan and rolled her eyes back in her head.  
  
_That would be so amazing._  
  
She knew that would never happen; and that if it did, nothing good would come of it. She groaned in protest again and leaned to the side. She let her hips slide off of her heels and onto the floor. She kicked her feet out in front of her. She was determined not to submit.  
  
Loki didn't react as she moved into a more comfortable position. It actually irritated her more than before.  
  
_This is so boring. Why isn't he paying attention to me? Why does he want me right here if he's just going to ignore me?_  
  
She knew why. He was training her. He had already begun to condition her to him; now he was being more deliberate. He was asserting himself over her and watching how she behaved. She didn't care. It made her sick. She couldn't stand the fact that he wanted her to sit there and be at his beck and call. She resented him for making her want his attention. She glared up at him.  
  
_I shouldn't let him do it. I shouldn't let him get away with treating me like this._  
  
She was full of resentment and frustration. Those worse emotions than fear and sadness. They clouded her judgement more so than before. They made her short sighted and impulsive. When she was angry, she was stupid; and being stupid with Loki was dangerous. There wasn't much she could do to stop herself. Things were black and white when she was upset.  
  
She couldn't think of a reason why she would yearned for his attention – his affection. She may have been sore and tender. She felt alone and scared but she should have wanted someone else's attention, not Loki's. However, in her current state, she was unable to reason the way she would have otherwise. So, she dismissed why she was so twisted up. She focused on everything right in front of her. Jessie, her dream, her distance from Loki all added up to one thing. She remembered what she truly wanted. She remembered the life that she had and the type of life she did not want to live.  
  
Misuteri rose first to her knees and then to her feet. She stood tall next to Loki. He was eye level with her sitting down in his tall, black chair.  
  
“Sit down, Misuteri,” he commanded. Loki did not look at her.  
  
His voice did not have its usual effect. She was far too determined to do the exact opposite of what he told her. She reached up an unclasped the leash from her collar. She would have removed the entire collar if she could. She would have ripped off her bondage and threw it at him if she could. Instead, she just let the chain loudly drop against the desk. She stood tall and with confidence.  
  
“No,” Misuteri replied. There was no anger, no fear in her voice. She was simply resisting his dominance. She bit off the reflexive and antagonizing “make me” that hung on her tongue.  
  
Loki turned to her. He stood up, donning his leather attire, and glowered down at her. “Do not be foolish, Misuteri. I will summon your husband and I will tell him how you writhed beneath me last night,” Loki's threats were far from empty.  
  
“I don't care. He won't believe you when you tell him I wanted it. He'll know you raped me,” she hissed back at Loki unafraid of his heavy threats. Again, his words had no effect. She called his bluff with every ounce of willpower she had left.  
  
“Very well,” Loki snickered. His face shone with a familiar expression. It was one of condescension. It was as if he knew something she didn't and she wouldn't be able to fathom just what it was before it was too late.  “When he finally gets here, I will not protect you from his scorn. I will not embrace you when he discards you.” He warned her with disdain and malice. He wanted her to know how much he would enjoy watching her fears come to life.  
  
“He won't. He wouldn't do that!” Misuteri shouted back at him. She believed it with every fiber of her being. She hid a grin. She wanted him to call Jouten. She wanted them to find her. She knew things wouldn't go the way he said they would. There was no way they would believe him over her, ever.  
  
“Oh, he will and he will believe me. He will believe every word I say because it is true,” Loki started to poke holes in her confidence. He knew her certainty was a front. He knew that somewhere, deep down, there was doubt because he had put it there.  
  
Misuteri swiftly countered. “See, all you have are empty threats and impossible what ifs,” she narrowed her eyes at him. “Some god you are,” Misuteri scoffed. She feigned disinterest as convincingly as she could. She knew she was no were near as good of an actor as Loki was but her intent was all that really mattered. Her willful disobedience and blatant disregard for his authority was surely to have its desired effect.  
  
Loki started to laugh loudly in her face. He was in a sincerely jovial state. He looked down at her for a second when he was finished. “You will regret those words,” Loki was certain he was right. His confidence started to shatter Misuteri's. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. “Send Glad to my office.” He dropped the phone in his pocket again.  
  
Misuteri's eyes narrowed with confusion and then went wide with fear. “You're not seriously going to let someone else spank me for talking back to you, are you?”  
  
Loki shook his head in a facade of disappointment. “It really is too bad. My meeting is in fifteen minutes. I was really looking forward to showing you off.” He let her question hang in the air. He watched as it slowly ate her from the inside out.  
  
His tone implied she wasn't in for a simple spanking. She could only imagine the things that Glad might come up with. They might not be as sadistic as Loki but she was sure they would be equally as humiliating. Something snapped inside Misuteri and fear, paralyzing fear, flooded her system. She was overcome with the urge to apologize profusely. She wanted to put the leash back on and sit down. She could sit still for fifteen minutes. She wanted to beg him to be joking but she just stood there with her jaw slack in disbelief.  
  
Loki tilted his head up and looked down his nose at her. A mischievous smirk tugged at one side of his mouth as he watched her start to quiver. Her pupils had begun to dilate and her breathing increased. She was right where he wanted her to be and he enjoyed every second of it.    
  
“If you plan on dissuading me, you best hurry. It will not take him long to get here,” Loki smiled as he watched the color return to her face.  
  
Misuteri was in a state of complete panic. She had no idea just how long she had been standing there. Her thoughts were consumed by the terrifying things Glad might do to her. She hadn't even realized she had started to shake. She bit hard on her lower lip and the sharp pinch snapped her out of her own head. She forced herself to start talking. “Please, don't let him take me. You're the only one I want to touch me, my king,” she pleaded. She opted for the monster she knew rather than the one she didn't. She finally regained enough feeling in her limbs to kneel. “Please..." she whined pitifully. "Y-you're the only one I want,” Misuteri whimpered as she bent over and dropped her head to the ground. She was tempted to prostrate herself flat on the floor but she clung to the last scraps of her dignity. “Please, please, please, let me stay here with you, _my king,_ ” she implored him.  
  
Misuteri had successfully filled the last few seconds of their alone time begging for her captor's mercy. He hadn't let on whether or not he was satisfied. It appeared as if he were still thinking about it. Loki widened his stance over Misuteri. He stared down at her. Her trembling intensified. He grinned at the sight of her reaction to him. Her words validated his authority. He loved it. He wanted to see if she meant it.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Misuteri shot up to see Glad lightly tapping on the glass. Her eyes quickly darted over at Loki. “Please,” she whimpered. “I'll be g-good." Her voice cracked. It was clear she was on the verge of tears.  
  
“You had best mean it,” Loki bent down over her. With a flick of his wrist, the leash reattached to her collar. “Sit properly and do as I say,” Loki's voice was deep and strict. Misuteri was already moving into position before he finished his sentence. he wiped her face and tried to compose herself. He stood up straight and turned towards the door. “You may enter,” Loki spoke to Glad.  
  
“Yes, sir? You requested my presence?” Glad entered respectfully and with confident.  
  
“Yes, I did,” Loki paused. He shot a glance down at Misuteri. She hadn't stopped staring up at him the entire time. “Misuteri, stand up and greet our guest,” he made eye contact with Glad again.  
  
Misuteri took a deep breath. She wasn't sure she could stand or speak but she was determined to obey. Carefully lifted herself to her feet. It was tricky with such a small range of motion. She did her best to be graceful. Once she was standing, she turned to Glad. With a small smile, she greeted him, “good afternoon, sir.” She gave him a curt nod. She was unsure if she was supposed to keep looking at Glad. She opted for no. She was embarrassed and very nervous to look at anyone but Loki.  
  
“Now, down,” Loki ordered. He didn't look at Misuteri again. He watched her carefully with his peripheral vision. With a slight nod, she lowered herself to her knees again and sat back on her heels. A small grin tugged at his lips.   
  
“It seems your one-on-one training is going well,” Glad assumed Loki just wanted to show off. “I look forward to future displays of her obedience,” he commented respectfully. His misogynistic tone still made Misuteri's skin crawl.  
  
“Glad,” Loki curled his index finger to call him closer. “Would you explain to my new pet what exactly you do for me?” Loki held out his hand for him to stop when he was directly behind Misuteri.  
  
“Of course, sir,” the pitch in Glad's voice went up. He was too excited to follow Loki's orders. He crouched down close behind Misuteri. He pulled her long, blond hair to the side, away from her ear. “I'm really just a humble teacher. I teach people lessons,” he whispered. He spoke loudly enough for Loki to hear him. He looked up at him for approval.  
  
Misuteri tried to stay perfectly still. She simply stared up at Loki. The only thing that made her feel better was pretending Loki was the only person that mattered. She let herself get lost in the sharp curves of his cheek bones and the fullness of his lips. She was almost completely ignoring Glad, or at least, she was trying to.  
  
“I make people remember how to do their jobs and I remind them of the consequences if they fail,” the sadistic trill in his voice was unnerving. He was convincing her he had no soul. “You see, if you're not a good, little girl, your master might let me take you down to the Stables,” he let his words hang in the air. He let her wonder just what that meant for a moment before he continued. “Now, in the Stables, you're my responsibility. I expect nothing less than perfection. Everyone is on high alert, all the time. I bet you're just learning what that means. Let me give you a little advice: _he owns you_ ,” Glad flattered Loki's ego. “You do _exactly_ what he says, when he says it. It doesn't matter what you want, the only thing that matters is what he wants. If you misbehave on high alert, your punishment is ten-fold.”  
  
Misuteri couldn't help but listen intently. His words snaked into her brain and filled her head. Her throat filled with apologies and gratitude. She blinked but her gaze never fell from Loki. She didn't feel the need to fidget or keep her hands occupied. She was already paying full attention to one thing and one thing only.  
  
Glad adjusted his slacks as he leaned deeper into his squat. “Let me give you an example,” he paused for a moment. His eyes flicked up towards Loki once more for the go ahead. “If one of my new pets misbehaved before I was finished training them, I might spank them a little and send them to bed without dinner,” he paused again. “But if they misbehaved on high alert, even if they didn't fully understand what that meant, after their punishment they certainly would. Punishment on high alert implies no leniency, no mercy. You're going to ride that wooden horse while I whip you and I'm going to fuck you when you're done. That's it. It's just going to happen.”  
  
Misuteri's breath hitched as Glad finished his description. Her nervousness was starting to show. She could feel the sweat glisten on her forehead. She swallowed as daintily as she could manage under the circumstances. She was sure they both heard try to gulp down her anxiety, which just added to her humility.  
  
“If this kind and generous man does anything less severe than that if you misbehave, you had best worship the ground he walks on,” Glad stood up. He straightened out his suit and backed away from Misuteri.  
  
“I think you should thank Glad for enlightening you,” Loki's gaze flicked from Misuteri's frightened face to Glad. They exchanged small, satisfied smiles.  
  
Misuteri tucked her chin towards her shoulder. She looked up at Glad. “Thank you, sir,”she thanked him quickly. She was just so excited he was finally leaving. She was mostly thankful Loki was nothing like Glad. She lowered her eyes and then turned her gaze back to Loki.  
  
Loki smirked. “You are excused, Glad. I no longer require your assistance,” Loki dismissed him quite formally.  
  
The stocky man nodded. “It's always a pleasure, sir,” he smiled and exited the room.  
  
He was gone and some of the tension in the room dissipated. Misuteri wanted to release an exhale of relief but she couldn't. She sat there, with her lips slightly parted and her eyes wide. Her muscles were still tense. Loki hadn't told her she could relax.  
  
Loki turned to her slowly. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at her. “Every word that man said was right. I should let him take you and put you on Level 3 protocol for a week. Do you know why I did not?”  
  
“No, my king,” she replied. Misuteri's eyes darted downward in shame. Her body relaxed a little and then she looked back up at him.  
  
“You did something brave and unexpected earlier. I want you to do it again, if the need arises." His admission seemed too sincere to be genuine. The way he paused before he continued made her second guess her intuition. "I want you here, with me, and only me. I want _you_ , Misuteri,” he repeated himself and his tone sounded sentimental. “I want you to be loyal and serve me and I want it to be your choice.”  
  
Misuteri exhaled sharply. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her eyes darted to the gray carpet. His words knocked her totally off guard. There was a part of her, deep inside, that wanted what he wanted too. The feeling surprised and unnerved her. She quickly did her best to push it down and away from her thoughts. She assumed her mind must be playing tricks on her.  
  
_What? You want me to...what?!_  
  
Misuteri knew what she had to say but she was unsure if she could make him believe her. He had already given her a second chance. She was sure he wouldn't give her a third.  
  
Loki sat down in his office chair. He resisted the urge to rub the bridge of his nose and bury his face in his palm. He did something a little more subtle. He dropped his hands over the arms of the chair and leaned back. “When we return from this meeting, I will let you speak to the boy you used to know. Is that sufficient enough motivation? Would that earn your trust and your faith in me? Would that make me worthy of your loyalty and your obedience?” He looked tired and weary.  
  
Misuteri almost immediately replied affirmatively. His vulnerability made her want to comfort him. She stopped herself. She knew Loki was trying to manipulate her. She made herself think about her answer.  
  
_I have to be careful. He'll hold me to my word. He'll know if I'm lying._  
  
“I want it to be enough, my king,” she replied solemnly.

Misuteri stood at Loki's side with her arms folded in front of her. He had removed the chains connecting her cuffs. They had been in the large, gray and black room for a while now. Loki hadn't sat down yet. From the moment he entered the room, he was bombarded by questions.  
  
“What in the Nine Realms is this?” Hel threw down a folder full of photos. They spilled out. “This man looks _exactly_ like Baldur and you didn't think I'd want to know? Then, when Jormangundr saw him and you hid it from me?” She pointed at the photos. Luckily for her, her sister was more loyal than her father. _“I cannot believe you!”_ she exclaimed in frustration. She silently cursed herself. She should have known better. She stood with her feet planted wide apart in a pair of flat black shoes. She was wearing a white pant suit. The lapels of her blazer were black. Her wavy black hair curled around the bridge of her nose and down her chin but it couldn't hide her fury.  
  
Misuteri couldn't help but look down at the large, oval table. She saw Zuri and Jouten aboard an old ship. It made her take pause. She knew that ship. They had all worked on it together. She sighed, realizing it was no longer a surprise. They had finished it and begun using it without her. There were other photos, of most of her friends underneath. She saw Kizu, Kuro, Kissui and Nero.  
  
The thought made her heart sink but she did her best to stay vigilant. She knew the only time she was going to be able to gather information was by eavesdropping. She quickly forced herself to refocus on the situation at hand.  
_  
Baldur? Why do you keep calling him that!?_  
  
Misuteri's intuition screamed at her. Something was off. She couldn't fathom why Hel would be so upset about Jouten, about _her_ husband. She burned with possessive jealousy. Her skin prickled and she was moments away from trying to shift.  
  
_Does she like him? Does she want him for herself? It doesn't matter. She_ cannot _have him! I don't give a shit what's going on._  
  
Misuteri did everything she could to calm herself. There was no guessing what Loki would do if she misbehaved now. She turned to Loki and all of her questions faded away. She stopped wondering why Hel and Jormangundr thought that Jouten was Baldur. She watched him stand there and let Hel scream at him. He appeared both disinterested and indifferent. It was as if he wasn't paying any attention; but Misuteri had a feeling he was listening intently, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Misuteri wondered if he was even in the room with them.  
  
_He look almost...regal. Maybe if he can rein in an unruly bunch like this, he_ could _be a decent king._  
  
“You said if I helped free you, you would give me Baldur back. Here he is! Alive and well and you didn't say a word!” Hel was nearly foaming at the mouth. Her proper exterior was shattered by her furious whines.  
  
Jormangundr just stood back with her arms crossed. She let the fire she ignited inside her sister roar. She was proud of the chaos she caused. It served her father right for treating them like children. She tightened her arms around her and pushed her breasts up. Misuteri couldn't help but notice how it looked like if she sneezed, she might fall out of her low cut dress.  
  
Misuteri scanned the room again. She noticed a broad, muscular man standing in the corner behind Hel. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded behind his head. His biceps bulged on either side of his head. His casual red shirt was stretched to the limit over the widest part of his chest. The tip of his hip bones showed beneath the hem of his shirt. His black leather pants were tight around his large thighs but they were loose over his calves. He had long, brown hair that flowed wildly around his face and over his shoulders. Misuteri eyed his strong chin and brooding brow line. She admired his tan skin and it showed. Nighogg grinned at Misuteri when he caught her staring at him. She looked away when she saw his long, pointy teeth and his intimidating golden irises.  
  
Her attention dropped to a much smaller, red haired man sitting next on the ground next to him. His straight, ear length hair did not disguise his disdain. The skinny, redhead sat with his arms crossed and his knees pulled up towards his chest. He looked as if he had been dragged there against his will. He had on a loose, white dress shirt that was only half buttoned. He had a large suit jacket hanging on one shoulder and a pair of slacks to match. His clothes were rumbled and ill fitting. He narrowed his eyes at Misuteri. She quickly looked back at the company she was more familiar with.  
  
“You are an ignorant, incompetent, and aloof impostor. You do _not_ deserve to rule Asgard. You have betrayed and deceived your kin for too long. I will not stand for it. I will retrieve Baldur myself while you stay here and play with your new pet and when I find Thor, he will know of your trickery. He will exact justice for your crimes from your very bones and in return, he will have the power of all of Helheim at his beck and call,” Hel spat her grievances with renewed conviction. She was determined to get what she was owed.  
  
Loki slowly turned his head down towards Hel at the sound of Thor's name. His eyes glowed bright green as his passion was ignited. He threatened to immolate his daughter where she stood. She got what she wanted; Loki was paying attention to her now. He just barely shook his head in disapproval before stepping forward. He closed in on his prey. “You presume to understand the course you have aligned yourself with,” Loki said with disgust and disappointment. “You cannot grasp the complexity of the fate I have woven you into. You selfish, insignificant, and narrow-sighted child,” the scorn in his voice lashed Hel as he scolded her. “You most of all lack the discipline required to vanquish our enemies. You, the one I have invested most in, are the one who is least grateful for my gifts. You have shown me no loyalty. You have only expressed your growing contempt for me,” he held his fingers of one hand to his chest and stretched the other out towards Misuteri. “I should bestow my grace upon someone more worthy; perhaps then you will renounce your recreant ways and be the loving daughter I deserve.”  
  
Misuteri was taken back by Loki's gesture. Her eyes went wide but she resisted the urge to cower. She remembered his words from before she left. She straightened her posture and nodded her head slightly. She acted like it had all been planned from the start. Effortlessly, she followed his lead. She avoided looking at anyone but him. She could feel their eyes on her,. All of them were staring at her. She could feel their envy. She could feel Hel most of all. She, too, was astonished. She disliked Misuteri before, but now, she abhorred her very existence.  
  
Misuteri felt some semblance sympathy for Hel. In that moment, she didn't care if Hel was pining for Jouten, or some man named Baldur that looked like Jouten. She feared Loki. She knew what he was capable of. He was both clever and cruel. His brand of creative problem solving was far more vast than anything Misuteri's imagination was able to conjure. Her inability to predict what he might do made her all the more obedient. She didn't interfere like she had with Jormangundr. She had a feeling that wouldn't go over so well in their current circumstances. There was an audience and far more going on than met the eye.  
  
Hel forced herself to ignore Misuteri. She had bigger things to deal with. She hated her father but if there was ever a time for Loki to be Hel's priority, that time was now. She took a step backward and looked up at her father. She tried desperately to wipe the smug, scornful look off of her face.  
  
Loki lowered his arms and turned back to Hel. “I refuse to endure your disdain any longer," he chided. He paused in thought. "But nevertheless, I am at a loss,” he paused to lock eyes with his thoroughly cowed spawn. “So, tell me, my dear Hela, _what should I do with you?_ I have ruined lives – I have killed for lesser insults than yours, my dutiful daughter,” Loki erected his posture and shot a glare at Jormangundr. He folded his arms behind his back and stepped to the side of Hel.  
  
The fragile-looking girl was frozen solid. She was incapable of coherent thought, much less speech. She only wanted Baldur back. She would let her father slaughter her army fighting the losing side of a war if only it meant having Baldur back. Loki had successfully reduced his willful spawn to a whimpering, fearful child.  
  
“I called you all here for a reason,” Loki let his former question hang in the air. He walked towards Jormangundr. He knew Hel's outburst was her doing. “I had an encounter with another of my willful offspring. I wanted all of you to fully understand that there are consequences for insolence,” he paused in the middle of the room. “Fenrir _has_ returned,” he added as he walked around Jormangundr. He circled her, letting his presence coil around her.  
  
She was anxious and on edge. The last thing she wanted was to be so close to her father. He preyed on weakness and she was nothing more than a boneless lump of flesh out of water. What was worse was that this was all her fault. She knew he knew that she was responsible for Hel's outburst.  She was the reason that Hel was getting such a lashing. Her eyes were wide. They followed Loki until the moment his eyes met hers. She couldn't help but shrink from his gaze. Her weak conscience was growing more influential with every second. Her guilt took the form of an indigestible pit in her stomach. She needed to know if she would ever see her brother again.  
  
Loki stared down the small, red haired man for a moment before softening his gaze and looking upward at Nidhogg. “Would you fetch him for me?” he requested.  
  
The tall, muscular man lowered his arms. He nodded respectfully at Loki and left the room with haste.  
  
Loki ventured back towards the head of the room. Misuteri watched him in awe. She wanted him to come nearer. She craved his proximity. She needed him to be close; she wanted him to shelter and protect her. She felt a sense of relief when he took his place next to her. She smiled up at him. She was almost giddy with excitement at his return.  
  
Loki refrained from being receptive. He had hardened his persona and he had to follow through. His allies would only be subject to his will if he maintained consistency. He folded his arms over his chest and looked towards the door. He had to make Misuteri think he deserved her attention and affection, whether she thought he was paying attention or not. He was still training her. The truth was, he was training all of them.  
  
The females stood with their nerves on end with anticipation. The room was silent. Loki stood with a hard, impassive expression. He watched them all with glee as they squirmed anxiously.  
  
Nidhogg returned a moment later. They could see him through the frosted glass but he didn't look like he was with Fenrir or anyone for that matter. A large wolf certainly wasn't following him. It wasn't until he entered the room that they saw his arms folded protectively over his chest. He was carrying a fluffy pile of fur. A tiny nose and a pair of dark brown eyes defined themselves as Nidhogg came closer. A small, dark gray and brown pup popped up in his arms. He adorned a thick, golden collar and a leash to match. Nidhogg held him tightly to make sure he didn't slip. The little wolf scratched and pawed at him, trying to escape his grasp. The tiny creature had no chance against the basilisk of a man holding him.  
  
“Put him on the table,” he instructed. Loki pointed. He stood their, closely watching those around him.  
  
Nidhogg obeyed. He gently dropped the wolf on all fours against the shiny black and placed the golden chain in his lord's hand and stepped back against the wall.  
  
Fenrir was shaking as he eyed all the people around him. He felt small and anxious. He could feel the prickly energy in the room. His sharp nails scraped against the polish on the table as he shook. He hated the sound and the feel of the slick wood beneath his feet but he couldn't stop himself. Everyone looked so big and he felt so helpless. He was hungry and nervous. He didn't know what to do. He was young and frightened.   
  
He tried to take solace as he sniffed the air curiously. His little wet nose scrunched and twitched as he pointed it upward. It was full of a bunch of familiar scents he couldn't quite place. Some of them made him feel comfortable. There were two he paid particularly close attention to. One he wanted nothing to do with; the other, he craved. He quickly identified the one he didn't want to be near. His father stepped nearer to him. He cowered as Loki stood over him. The last time he had seen Loki, he was crass and rough with him. He didn't remember what had happened or why. All Fenrir craved was comfort and a little kindness.  
  
Misuteri reflexively stepped forward towards Fenrir as Loki did. It was the first time she had moved since they entered the room. Her legs were numb and the movement surprised her. She stayed behind Loki but she desperately wanted to comfort her confused friend. Her heart ached as she stared down at the infant lupine. She was ready to give him all the love and friendship she could.  
  
_What happened? Why did he do this to you?_  
  
“Is that really Fenrir?!” Jormangundr shouted. “How could you do such a thing?” She was the only one that had enough courage to ask. She was astounded, not accusatory. Loki's point had hit its mark and the last thing she wanted to do was incur his wrath.  
  
“Yes, this is your brother,” Loki sneered at the Serpent of Midgard. “He refused to fulfill his destiny at my side. He was thankless and arrogant. He criticized my morality; he demanded I see the err of my ways,” Loki glared down at the shivering pup beneath him. “It was my responsibility as a father to discipline him.” His voice took on a hint of pride.  
  
“What are you going to do with him now? He's useless to you like this?” Hel held her hands to her chest.  
  
Loki scoffed. He picked Fenrir up by the scruff of his neck and turned to Misuteri. “He is now your responsibility. You will care for him as if he were your own and raise him to respect my rule.”  
  
Misuteri held out her hands and took Fenrir from Loki. She held him gently She held him close to her chest and stroked his ears. She bounced him gently in her arms and whispered to him. “Shh, it's alright. Everything's going to be okay, now,” she cooed. Her voice was a little hoarse from having stayed quiet for so long. She softened further and kissed the top of his head.  
  
It was as if Fenrir innately believed her. He didn't really understand his instincts or intuition; but it was a combination of the two that told him she was being honest. Maybe it was Misuteri's calming aura but he felt safe. He trusted her. She was warm and gentle. He loved the smell of her. It was pure and sweet. He let out a low, content whine and relaxed against her. Her touch was the first loving thing he experienced. He reveled in it. He breathed deeply and soaked in her scent.  
  
“You would let a _slave_ raise your son?” Hel's eyes went wide with disbelief. "She is a prisoner of war! Not a housemaid!" her astonishment caused her volume to increase involuntarily.   
  
“And she would be mother to you, and Jormangundr, as well, if you require reminding of just who is in charge here,” he declared. Loki stepped between Misuteri and his daughters. The room was divided with his daughters before him and the rest of them at his back.  
  
Jormangundr and Hel lowered their heads and backed away from him. They were both stunned. Yet, even in their denial, they made the conscious decision to respect their father.  
  
Loki resisted a smug smirk as it tugged at his lips. Instead, he turned to Misuteri. He held out his hand to her.  
  
It took a second for Misuteri to notice. Fenrir wasn't the only one desperate for affection and sweetness. Misuteri adored animals and Fenrir would be no exception because he was Loki's son. He was already her friend, in this form and his former. She would treat him with the kindness he deserved. She would love him unconditionally.  
  
Misuteri adjusted so that she could hold Fenrir with one hand and she put her palm in Loki's. He pulled her towards him. “Tell them: who is your King?” Loki put his hand on her shoulder. He stood to the side of her, both in front of her and behind her.  
  
Misuteri looked up at Loki nervously for a second and then back at Jormangundr. “Loki is my King,” she answered confidently. Her words may have sounded convincing but her nerves were working against her. She swallowed hard. She assumed Loki wasn't finished using her to display his power. She tried frantically to find some scrap of dignity and worth to hold onto. She had to be strong. Jormangundr and Hel preyed on weakness.  
  
“Who is your God?” Loki asked.  
  
Misuteri's stomach flipped. He really wasn't finished. He intended to go through their whole routine in front of everyone. It made her sick. Telling him what he wanted to here, saying what he needed her to say was almost a fate worse than death. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about it. She had absolutely no control and she had even less hope. She knew what she had to do. She knew what she had to say. Her fate wasn't just depending on her decisions anymore, Fenrir's did too.   
  
“Loki is my God,” she said as proudly as she could. She was slowly regaining pieces of herself that she thought Loki had stolen from her. Her ability to be convincing was her biggest strength now. It was really the only thing she had that she could hold onto. If she couldn't manage that, Loki would ensure her sincerity through other means.  
  
The raven haired man smiled behind her. He squeezed her shoulder lightly as encouragement. He pulled the hair back from her face and smoothed it over her ear. “Who is your Lord and Master?” he asked smoothly and confidently.   
  
“Loki!” Misuteri exclaimed. “Loki is my Lord and Master,” she asserted as if the statement gave her some sort of power. She narrowed her eyes at her adversaries. She quickly realized what she was saying and how she was saying it. She swallowed her unhappiness and continued to harden her exterior. She mimicked Loki the best she could without shutting out Fenrir. It was a difficult balancing act but one she was confident she could handle, with enough practice. She was sure she would have plenty of time to practice.  
  
“Tell all of us here, who do you believe is the rightful King of Asgard?” Loki moved so she could look up at him.  
  
“You, of course, my king” Misuteri answered quickly. She smiled affirmatively. She felt Fenrir tug at her hair. She scratched roughly behind his ear but she never took her eyes off of Loki. It was a tough thing to accomplish. Fenrir was so irresistibly adorable! Misuteri looked forward to raising him.   
  
“Would you give your life to protect my son?” Loki saw the bond the pair had forged in such a short time. He didn't need her to answer. “You would do whatever necessary to keep him safe; just as you would do anything to please me?”  
  
Misuteri looked up at him and nodded. She knew his question wasn't really a question. Everyone else in the room knew, too. Still, she replied, “yes, my king.”  
  
Loki was overcome with pride. He turned towards his recalcitrant allies. “Now, I think it is time to leave you with your thoughts. I know some of you must redefine what it means to have loyalty,” he declared. Loki put his hand on Misuteri's shoulder again. With one last dominating glare, they vanished in a burst of green mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thoroughly enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you did too! Even though some parts made me kind of depressy. But Loki's one confusing dick at the end, ain't he?


	22. The Chair (Plot=Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes a moment to train Misuteri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The naughty bit in this chapter is non-consensual. I do not condone nor promote this deplorable behavior. This is fiction. It was written as a form of entertainment and catharsis. Molestation and rape are never okay. And remember, when participating in D/S or any kink, it is important to keep things safe, sane and consensual.
> 
> Specifics: BDSM culture and rough oral sex.
> 
> There is a lot of fluff and important information in this chapter. However, the context in which the conversation takes place is far from normal. Then, Loki takes Misuteri again.

Misuteri held onto Fenrir tightly as she felt Loki's magic encompass them. She rubbed behind his ear when they reappeared in her little apartment.  
  
“Put him down,” the king commanded. Loki pointed towards the bed.  
  
Misuteri didn't want to but she didn't want to disobey him even more. The last thing she wanted was for Loki to punish her in front of Fenrir.  “Yes, my king,” she said dutifully. She turned towards the unmade bed and gently lay Fenrir down. He immediately hopped up on his feet and whined. Misuteri put her hand out for him to stay. The three month old pup squeaked an unhappy bark out at her before he flopped back on his behind. Misuteri turned back to Loki with a smile.  
  
The exchange only lasted a few seconds but Loki felt as if he waited an eternity for her attention. He looked towards the wall across from Misuteri's bed. She followed his gaze.  
  
There was a glimmer of green energy in the air at first. Then, there the outline of a tall, black chair appeared. Misuteri watched in awe as Loki created it. It sat low to the ground with short, ornately carved legs. It had no arms. It was a shiny black color with velvet black padding on the back and on the seat. It was one of the most beautiful, Gothic pieces of furniture Misuteri had ever laid eyes upon.  
  
As Loki's magic faded, he moved her closer to it. It was offset from the center of her bed. It lay in line with the right edge of it. In proximity to it, Misuteri eyed the baroque detail more thoroughly. He circled around her, flicked his coat aside and took his watchful seat. He sat back, tall, with his hands resting near his hips.  
  
“Kneel,” Loki commanded.  
  
Misuteri knew precisely what he wanted and what she had to do. She moved closer to him and knelt down. She was far less concerned with the chair now; her attention was focused solely on Loki.  
  
“I am your Lord and Master, now,” he spoke in almost a whisper. “Do you know what that means?” He hunched forward and leaned on his knees.  
  
Misuteri averted her eyes for a second and looked back up at him. She knew what it meant to be submissive. She preferred to be a bottom but that was it. She had no idea what it meant to be _Loki's_ submissive. “I don't know what it means to be yours,” she admitted. Misuteri sounded almost ashamed.  
  
Loki knew she was no mind reader. He wasn't prejudice against her ignorance. He reveled in it. She was his to mold to his liking. He leaned back and smiled. “Very well. This is your chance to learn,” he flicked his wrist. Misuteri suddenly felt cold and exposed. “I expect you to be naked, whenever you are not in public,” he held out his hand and a leash appeared. He gently pulled it taut.  
  
 Misuteri leaned towards him. She noticed her cuffs were reconnected. She felt exceptionally vulnerable. She tried not to show her apprehension.  
  
Loki pulled her closer to him. He positioned her square between his feet. He choked up his grip on the leash and drew her face in against his thigh. Loki petted her and brushed the hair out of her face. He bared her shoulder and neck to him. He curled his long fingers round the nape of her neck. He pressed his thumb gently into her shoulder.  
  
Misuteri was tense and unsure as he guided her into position. She realized he could feel it as she felt the pressure from his grip. He didn't tighten his grip or become rough. He simply continued firmly pulling her into him. Once she was where he wanted her to be, he must have pressed a pressure point because her eyelids drooped and she weakened against him. She could feel his body heat radiating off of his legs around her. It made her want to curl around them. She was filled with the need to be close to him.  
  
It was more than just a physical need. His attention was comforting. She felt his energy wash over her and it was soothing. With each deep, steady breath his calm demeanor flowed from him into her. He wanted her to feel safe. He wanted her to trust him and let him take control. She could feel what he wanted and it made her want to give it to him.   
  
Misuteri clung to the frayed edges of her autonomy. It was hard, really hard. Loki made it feel less like giving in to him and more like she was slipping away into a freer state of mind. It wasn't so bad being free with him.  
  
Loki could feel her teetering on the fulcrum of total submission. In return, he decided to give her one final push. He sent out a surge of energy. Loki's own concerns were pushed to the fringes of his consciousness as he crept into the deepest parts of his own being. He settled into his own skin more readily than before. As he took Misuteri over, he became more himself.  
  
When both Misuteri and Loki settled into their new places, they became bonded. She could feel him, all of him, as if they were one being. The intimacy they shared was what Loki craved. He needed to be close to her light. Her light banished his darkness as much as she coaxed it out. She forced him to be more in control than he had ever been before. It was both infuriating and exhilarating. His Luminary needed her. He needed her to help him or all could be lost. He needed her to want to be his.  
  
“I told you I would let you speak to your friend when we returned. You earned it, Misuteri,” he spoke softly to her. He had to stay true to his word. It was important for her to believe he was trustworthy. “However, it would require more deception on my part to fulfill that promise.” He took a deep breath and monitored Misuteri's reactions. She didn't move, yet she clung to his every word. “However, I have a counter offer. I will allow you to speak candidly with me, without fear of reprisal, as often as you like. You may request to do so whenever you feel the need under one condition,” Loki paused to calculate his next move. “You must always be as you are now. You must be calm and submissive. I am your King; your Lord and Master. You must always remember to treat me as such. You may speak honestly but without aversion.” Loki looked through the wall opposite him and off into the distance as he spoke. He didn't need to look at her, he could feel her under his skin. “You must not abuse nor neglect this privilege. If you do, you will lose it. Do you understand?” His eyes dropped to her as he gently stroked her long, blond hair in his lap.  
  
Misuteri listened closely. She was pretty sure she liked the opportunity to talk to him without having to think so hard a better trade off than a lie. She was content with idea and smiled softly. Her hand drifted closer to Loki's lower leg. Touching him as he held onto her seemed right. It connected their circuit.   
  
_This is so weird...why do I feel this way?_  
  
Her thoughts were shallow. She couldn't answer her own question. Her ability to think critically vanished with his touch. She was perfectly content to sit beneath Loki, at his feet. She felt so relaxed even though he terrified her. She realized what he meant when he told her not to neglect or abuse such a privilege. She wanted it to be like this all the time. She felt safe in his openness; she trusted him. She didn't need answers. She didn't feel the need to insist on them as she would any other time. She was lost in him and didn't want to venture back. It was safe here.  
  
“I asked you a question,” Loki squeezed her shoulder. “Is something the matter, pet?” He pulled Misuteri back. His spells had worked too well, too fast. If she fell too deep, too fast, it would backfire. Too much was riding on the foundation he was building. She had to be an active participant for his plan to succeed.  
  
“Yes – I mean no, my king,” Misuteri replied as she emerged from the safety of her dissociation. “I understand. I'm fine,” she recovered quickly. She opened her eyes and looked ahead of her. She saw Fenrir sleeping on her bed. Her anxious, obsessive need to push her boundaries was returning. She tried to keep it under control. In doing so, her compulsive curiosity returned. “Did you really make Fenrir small because he rebelled against you?” she blurted out her question impulsively.  
  
Loki's eyes flicked upward towards his son. “Yes,” he replied simply. He could feel how her mood had changed. Her awareness was as wide as his. Her heart was so strong. She had so much potential. “It seems you were not the only one that needed to see that your actions have consequences.”  
  
Misuteri didn't miss a beat. She was ready to take full advantage of Loki's forthcoming mood. “Would you really make Jormangundr and Hel young, too? Would you make me responsible for them?” Misuteri had raised plenty of dogs in her time but actual children were completely different. Little did she know, Fenrir would be no walk in the park.  
  
“Yes and no,” Loki answered. “I am far too selfish to let them have all of your attention,” Loki looked down at her for a moment. “Your responsibility is to serve me, first and foremost,” Loki's tone was deep and unquestionable. “Though your responsibility to Fenrir is important, it will never take priority over me. Nidhogg and Ratatosk will assist you in rearing him.”  
  
“Ratatosk,” the name felt strange on her tongue, “is that the red haired guy?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So...Nidhogg must have been the one that...” Misuteri's heart seized up in her chest. It sent a sharp pain through her entire chest. The memory of her Altar Room made her heartache terribly.  
  
“Nidhogg is not one to be trifled with,” Loki warned her. “Beware, both Nighogg and Ratatosk have been valuable assets and will continue to report directly to me.”  
  
“The little guy didn't seem to want to be here,” Misuteri commented. She tried not to let his foreboding warning discourage her.  
  
“Do not underestimate him because of his small stature. He is a talented spy. I trained him myself,” Loki educated Misuteri as he groomed her. She would need to know his Court well.   
  
A quiet moment passed and Misuteri simply drifted through her thoughts. Bits and pieces started to come back to her consciousness. Misuteri's eyes went wide. She could see the pictures of Jouten on the table again. Her heart lurched forward. It knocked hard against her chest. She almost pulled out of Loki's grip. “Jouten...” she said his name softly.  
  
He tightened his hand in her hair. It was a warning. “You know he has a long and complicated past. She is part of it,” Loki closed his eyes. He let his senses heighten and his magic fill the room. He was ready to counter her.   
  
“He's not that person anymore," she snapped. She was close to barking. "It doesn't matter. Whoever Baldur was, he doesn't exist anymore. So she can get over it. He's _mine_.” She was instantaneously transformed into her wolf-girl form. Her ears perked forward and her tail was pressed firmly against her back. The topic was clearly too personal for Misuteri. She could no longer be objective and gather information. Her emotions ran wild and her power crashed against him.  
  
Loki's eyes widened as he watched Misuteri's emotions overpower the enchantment on her bonds. She shouldn't have been able to do such a thing. They were supposed to trap her magic inside of her; keep her from being able to use it. He experienced a mixture of pride and apprehension at her display. She was strong but he would tame her. There was nothing Jouten could do that he could not.   
  
Fenrir had been in a dead sleep but as the atmosphere in the room changed, he hopped up on all fours. He gazed over the edge of the comforter at her. He was both curious and cautious. He watched his father's eyes glow red. At the sight of him, he hid beneath the blankets once more. Fenrir didn't understand what was happening. All he knew was that Loki frightened him. The new, familiar smell of Misuteri's wolf form was far less appealing as Loki's darkness spilled into the room.  
  
“Enough, Misuteri,” he commanded. Loki became flush with his own power. His dark energy poured over her and dampened her fire. His thick green mist was the direct opposite to Misuteri's pink smoke. “ _That is enough._ Calm down,” he repeated his command.  
  
Misuteri's hair stood on end. She was conflicted. Glad's words echoed in her head as she heard Loki's commands. It didn't matter. She wasn't overcome with love for her husband or the need to survive. Her rational had left her. All of her feelings had been unlocked. A floodgate of anger and pride had refueled her strength of will. She knew could snap the chains that bound her. She could hurt Loki. She could grab Fenrir and dart out the window before he could stop her. But she knew she was on the edge of losing control. The only way she could be capable of such a thing is to let Ayamaru out again and Ayamaru was a reckless coward. She wouldn't safe Fenrir or Misuteri. Without Jouten, Misuteri would be left with no compass to guide her primal self. She would have no direction and once she was out of energy, she would be completely helpless. If she didn't stop herself, both she and Fenrir might get hurt; and she would be no closer to escaping Loki. She couldn't let that happen.  
  
Loki felt her resistance and confusion. He could feel her fighting herself. She didn't need him to conquer her; she needed his help to calm herself. She wasn't trying to disobey him; she genuinely couldn't stop herself. He understood then and stopped trying to dominate her. “Shh,” he coddled her. His darkness dissipated and the room filled with a light, harmless magic. “Hel poses no threat to your marriage,” Loki was telling the truth. As far as he was concerned, she wasn't married; there was no marriage to be threatened. “She will never have the man you fell in love with," he added. Still, he was being honest. Baldur and Jouten were _not_ the same person. He gently stroked her hair and let her feel him breathing deeply.  
  
She shivered beneath his touch. Slowly, she started to follow his lead. Loki's magic regained control of hers. She reverted to her human state. She felt weak and cold beneath him. “I'm sorry...” Misuteri whispered fearing his wrath. Her waterlines started to fill with tears and her vision blurred. She rubbed her eyes and choked back a sob. "I'm sorry..." she repeated when he didn't say anything. She started to bawl. “Why me?” Her question escaped her lips in an agonizing fit of self-pity.  
  
 _Why do you keep doing this to me...? I can't it....I just can't..._

"You are mine. That is why," he replied as if his words held he answers to all of her questions. He continued to pet her until she slowly calmed down. Her tears stopped and her quivering became less intense. She was almost reverted back to her original state of submissiveness. Unfortunately, Loki could not let her outburst go unpunished. “You must take responsibility for your actions,” he said. He seemed to referenced both her most recent actions, as well as, something she had done in the past. Loki let go of the nape of her neck. He expected her to turn and look at him. When she did not he commanded her to. “Look at me.”  
  
Misuteri sniffed the air hard and wiped her cheeks. She leaned away from the chair and turned to him. “I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...” Misuteri whimpered. She could hardly hold his gaze. He hadn't been as rough as she expected but she still feared him. Every bone in her body feared him.  
  
“You have behaved both very well and very poorly,” he announced. Loki sat with his back flat against the high back of the chair. “How you behave next will determine the severity of your punishment or the generosity of your reward.” Loki leaned forward. “It has been a very long day. I want you, Misuteri. Will I have to fight you for it or will you give yourself to me?” He made the right answer to the question very obvious.  
  
Misuteri held her hands to her chest and her knees were pressed firmly together. It took her a second to register what he was saying. He wasn't asking permission. He was telling her what he was going to do and giving her a choice. His question felt like a subtle form of torture.   
  
_It doesn't matter what I do. He'll rape me if I don't...If I don't let him. I should just let him..._  
  
She looked away with shame. With a slight nod, she answered him, “I won't fight you...”  
  
Loki relaxed his brow and grinned. “And why not?” He delighted in her dismay.  
  
_Because it doesn't matter what I say..._  
  
His taunts were taking their toll. She didn't have enough energy to control herself. She was a raw nerve and it was like he enjoyed watching her struggle to do what was best for her. Misuteri felt willfulness return with a vengeance. She bit back her initial recalcitrant reply. She lowered her gaze and spoke lowly, “because you're my king.” Her words were pointed and curt. She said what she was supposed to, not what she wanted. It was clear that her sadness and submissiveness had faded.  
  
Loki stood up. He watched her as she cowered beneath him despite how she burned with humiliation. She kept her face pointed at the ground; her eyes went wide as she heard the tell-tale sounds of a man unsheathing his member. Her expression didn't change as he sat back down before her. “Then service your king, pet,” he ordered smoothly. He shot her a charming smile before grabbing a fistful of her hair. He didn't have to use much force as he pulled her nearer to him.  
  
Her nose was pressed firmly against his shaft. The scent of meaty flesh left her wolf snarling with malice. She held it back. She gritted her teeth. She didn't want to risk making her situation worse; but at the same time, she couldn't be an active participant in her degradation. She tried to maintain control of herself but Loki knew how to push her buttons. It was like he wanted her to fight him. She took in a sharp inhale. The scent of him and leather washed over her and she clenched her jaw tighter.  
  
“What are you waiting for, _slave?_ You were given an order." Loki tightened his grip on her hair.  
  
Misuteri reflexively cried out in pain. Loki hooked his thumb into her mouth and around the bottom row of her teeth. He pulled her higher over his lap. He pinched his knees against her ribs. He listened closely to her distorted, startled whimpers. None of them seemed to be in protest. She closed her eyes and relaxed her jaw.  
  
_I don't want to. Please, don't make me do this._  
  
Her pleas never left her lips. They couldn't. His hold on her was too tight. A short moment passed before Misuteri had the courage to look Loki in the eye. She slowly reached up and gently pulled his hand away from her face. Simultaneously, she leaned forward and Loki's grip loosened in her hair. She let out a small sigh of relief before taking his full girth in her hand. Loki petted the hair out of her face as she tenderly licked the thick head of him.  
  
She could and would be an active participant. Loki demanded it. He wanted everything she had to give and he would have it.  
  
He flexed in her soft grip as the cool air of the room mixed with the warmth of her breath on him. She took in a deep breath and slowly slid him into her mouth. Her small mouth stretched to accommodate his width. Still, she was confident that she could handle the god's length. She swirled her tongue around him. She let her lips collapse on him and sucked hard on his swollen head. Then, she leaned in to take more of him in. She continued to inhale him, tightening her lips around him, as her nose drew nearer to his stomach. She quickly realized she had met her match. Loki had nearly filled her with only half his length. It was as if he had grown twice the size since she started. She did the only thing she could do while breathing. She halted her advance and tantalized him with her lingual dexterity.  
  
_Shit. What do I do now?_  
  
She pulled away from him and licked from hilt to tip. She made his full length slick and wet before wrapping her lips around him again. She bobbed her head and pulled tightly around him. She stroked him gently. As she pulled away from him, she moved her hand in opposition towards his hips. She moaned softly. She varied her speed and intensity but Loki just sat back, watching her as if he were detached from his body.  
  
She was filled with dismay. He was nowhere near as receptive as she was used to. She knew what he wanted – what he needed but she couldn't do it.  Deep throating was never her forte but she had a feeling he would use himself to choke her just for fun. She was right.  
  
_If I don't at least try...he'll do it for me._  
  
Misuteri attempted to make a good faith effort. She breathed in deeply and drove down on him as far as she could. She stopped and held him in place when he was pressed firmly against her esophagus. She tried to stroke him with her tongue but it just made her mouth too small. She could feel the back of her throat pulsating against him. She felt him flex and her eyes shot upward. She could only see the detailed stitching of his green and black leather tunic. She hoped it was enough to impress him.  
  
Almost a minute had passed and she needed to breathe. She started to panic. Her throat was seizing and she was starting to black out. She held the edge of the chair between his legs and began to lift herself up.  
  
“No, not yet,” Loki growled.  
  
She was barely able to inhale half a breath before Loki pressed her back down on him. He held her harder and pressed deeper than she had been voluntarily. Her fear was coming to life. She choked and she felt bile rise up from her stomach. She made her shoulders go limp. She knew it would be worse if she resisted. She squeezed her eyes shut tight while she tried to endure his forcefulness gracefully.  
  
Loki enjoyed making her give in to him. He liked to watch her struggle and submit to him. He knew she was suffocating on him and yet, she did not bite him nor did she rebel. He was a little disappointed. A part of him wanted to make her suffer more. The pleasure he felt now was nothing in comparison to the pleasure he had planned for the both of them.  
  
Several seconds later, he got his wish. Misuteri's entire body convulsed and face started to turn pale. She tried to stay still. She really did but she couldn't take it. He released his hold on her. Misuteri shot back as if she had been thrown. She was coughing and holding her throat. Loki waited patiently for her to recover.  
  
“I'm sorry,” her voice cracked as she tried to avoid being punished. She coughed again. She was mostly choking on her own spit now. She curled her legs in towards her chest.  
  
Loki smiled. She was apologizing even though she had done nothing wrong. His hold on her was strengthening. He stood up with the posture befitting royalty and took a step forward. His pants had been fastened but his arousal pressed firmly against his inseam. “Would you like me to take you now?” He stood over her defeated form.  
  
Misuteri nodded. “Yes, my king,” her voice was hoarse and her throat was sore. It was a calculated choice. Her hips and thighs were still sore and tender from the night before but her throat was far less resilient than the tissue between her legs. She knew it didn't really matter what she said, he was going to have his way with her but if she could save herself some suffering, she had to try. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! There's more to come in the next one! 
> 
> Enjoy!


	23. His Need (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri becomes a victim to Loki's inner conflict. As he tries to be both disciplined and assertive, Misuteri piques his primal interest and pays the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The naughty bit in this chapter is non-consensual. I do not condone nor promote this deplorable behavior. This is fiction. It was written as a form of entertainment and catharsis. Molestation and rape are never okay. And remember, when participating in D/S or any kink, it is important to keep things safe, sane and consensual.
> 
> This used to be mostly a pure, unglorified rape scene. Loki is extremely domineering and sadistic even though Misuteri submits to him. However...there is a reason for it now. I've finally been able to put it into words. The subtle changes in Loki's behavior are important for plot. (How dare I do that?!)

Loki dropped down on all fours over her. He had shed his shirt and flexed his powerful chest. He rolled his shoulders like a panther and smiled deviously as he lowered himself upon her. He pressed his lips roughly against hers.  
  
Misuteri held her arms up as he collapsed over her. Her hands planted firmly against his impossibly hard chest. Her eyes went wide as he kissed her. He grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open. She shuddered as his tongue brushed against hers.  
  
He let the weight of his hips fall between her legs. He pulled her hands away from his chest and stretched them above her head. He held them in one hand and trailed the other down her chest. He groped at her bountiful bust. His smile grew as she took in a sharp inhale and turned her head away.  
  
The marks on her neck were still dark yellow. Her skin had healed but the tissue beneath was still too sensitive for her liking. Loki dipped down and let his breath run over her skin. Misuteri squeezed her eyes tight and clenched her jaw. He could feel her body reacting to him despite her fear; it responded all too well to his brand of terror.  
  
“You are perfect,” Loki whispered sweetly to her as he lay light kisses along her neck. “So...” he lifted his hips off of her. “Very...” he glided his hand over the sore crease of her inner thigh. “Perfect...” he cupped her outer folds and gently slid his finger inside of her.  
  
Misuteri had been holding her breath. She let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
_I think I hate him more when he's nice..._  
  
Her thoughts and feelings swirled and mixed together until she couldn't tell the good from the bad. Loki held her against the rough carpet. His weight kept her grounded as he set her body free from the tension. She breathed heavily as he coaxed her inner walls to relax. It was working. She was panting. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Loki slipped another finger inside of her. She gasped again and pressed her breasts against him. She resisted the urge to rock her hips against his hand as her desire flowed over her. With every second, every stroke, Misuteri lost more of herself.  
  
“Good girl,” Loki pulled back his slick fingers with a victorious grin. “Are you ready?” He wasn't asking to be polite.  
  
Misuteri lay with her head to the side. She nodded. “Yes, my king,” Misuteri replied in an unhappy stutter. She was far from the enthusiastic submissive Loki wanted. She had accepted her fate, yet, she did not submit to it. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal. Her thoughts were becoming clearer. A flood of sadness washed over her. She sniffed harshly through almost runny nose. She stared under the bed, at the wall on the other side of the room. She wanted to be anywhere but there, with him. She made the conscious decision to disassociate. Her vision blurred and she ventured closer to numbness.  
  
Loki narrowed his eyes at her. He saw the way her eyes went dark and her gaze became hollow. She was drifting away. She was running away from him. He felt a fire rage within him. He distanced himself from it. He would not let his emotions control him. He cast his trousers aside and took aim at her. He pressed hard at her slick entrance. As he thrust inside her, he watched her reaction. He tilted his head to the side and watched her with a sadistic sort of curiosity. Her face pinched in the mildest expression of discomfort. Loki drove himself as deeply as he could and a sharp gasp escaped her lips.  
  
Misuteri couldn't escape as far as she was used to. Loki's cuffs kept her firmly locked within herself. She couldn't astral project and run away for real. She could feel even his slightest movement. He kept himself buried deep inside of her. He rocked her hips upward and stayed hunched over her. He seemed intent on slamming against her cervix. She wasn't entirely wrong; but it was the look on her face rather than the action itself that he really enjoyed.  
  
She was so quiet as he crashed his hips against hers. Unless he thrust as hard as he could, the act elicited almost no response from her. It was incredibly dissatisfying. He wondered if this was what she was used to; he found her ability to be so distant fascinating. That is, if fascinating meant infuriating.  
  
He adjusted his knees and pushed one arm beneath her. He snatched a handful of her hair and made her back bow towards him. She cried out. It was almost a scream. The sound of her surprise made his desire for her grow. Her dissociation was making him go mad. It made him want more than to simply dominate her. It made him want to hurt her. Her hardened heart made him want to break her. His eyes glowed red and he grinned with his sadistic intent.  
  
Loki summoned a pair of butterfly clamps. Misuteri didn't notice the green shimmer above her head. He drove himself into her to the hilt and stayed there. With expert accuracy, he caught the hardened tip of her breast between the rubber ends of the clamp. Misuteri screamed as the a sharp, hot pain shot up her chest. He had successfully pulled her back. She both stiffened and flailed beneath him. He pulled her hair tighter until she stay still and snapped the other end down on her other sensitive, pink nipple. Misuteri's second scream got caught in her throat as she twitched in pain.  
  
She whimpered as Loki adjusted again. He balanced himself on his knuckles beneath her and pulled the chain connecting the clamps over her shoulder as he rested his hand on the ground. He lowered his lips close to her ear.  
  
“ _Never_ run from me,” he whispered harshly as he pumped his hips into her. “You will never escape your fate,” Loki's voice was dark and emotionless. He didn't sound angry or insulted, though he was. “Forget about the life you had before. You are mine, and you will serve me for the rest of your days. I am your Master. You exist purely to be ruled.”  
  
Misuteri was in tears as he lectured her.  
  
_Is he right? Is there no hope?_  
  
“I'm sorry...” she whimpered. “I didn't mean to...” she lied to him without thinking.  
  
Loki scoffed. He loosened his grip in her hair. He pulled back his hand and she collapsed against the carpet. He held her hands above her head again. He made a fist around the chain connecting the clamps. “I watched you. It was no accident. You dare to lie to your king?” He pulled the chain taut.  
  
“No!” She shouted. “No, no, no...” she whimpered and shook beneath him. She arched her back towards him. “Please...I'm sorry...please, believe me,” she tried to pull her hands free. She pressed her cheek against the carpet in submission. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye desperately trying to display her sincerity. “I want you. I want to be here with you,” she pleaded with him to believe her. Her eyes darted back and forth between his face and the wall on the other side of the room. What she said was true. His omniscience made her want to let him take control.  
  
Loki believed her. He could feel her body grow hot. She was melting under his gaze. She was becoming something soft and small he could easily manipulate. He let the chain go slack and he relax his grip on her wrists. He smiled as Misuteri's body collapsed beneath him. He watched her breasts heave in the air as she took deep, unsteady breaths. He lowered himself over her.  
  
“Would you like me to remove these?” He gently held one of the clamps in his hand.  
  
Misuteri nodded. “Yes, please, my king.”  It was either now or later; now was the lesser evil. She knew taking it off would hurt worse than him pulling on it. She had a nervous yelp waiting in her throat.  
  
“I will do so under one condition. You must not make a sound,” he rolled his hips between her legs. She was tight and hot with anticipation.  
  
Misuteri nodded again.  
  
Loki grinned ear to ear. His perfect, white teeth seemed to glow in the low evening light. His eyes focused sharply on her. She was holding her breath. As he pinched the device on her, he watched how her lips pulled back over her teeth in a silent scream. She caught several high pitched, reflexive noises in her throat. She twitched and breathed heavily. She swallowed to coat her dry throat.  
  
Loki dipped down and pumped his hips inside her again. He engulfed the sore, throbbing nipple in his mouth. He lapped it, feeling the deep grooves left by the clamp. The warmth of his mouth was soothing. Misuteri was afraid he would pinch it between his teeth but he didn't. He coaxed it to regain its shape. When it did, he pulled away.  
  
“There, there,” he cooed. He gently rubbed his thumb over it. “That is better,” he whispered.  
  
“Yes, thank you, Master.” It was hard for Misuteri to force the words out. She was grateful but she didn't know what he would do next. His unpredictable behavior made her feel nervous and insecure.  
  
Loki promptly directed his attention to the other breast. He held it roughly from underneath in one hand. He was pleased by the abundance of flesh in his grip. Misuteri took a sharp inhale through her nose and braced herself.  
  
Loki grabbed the chain as it rolled down her ribs. He did not pinch the second clamp. He lightly tugged the chain in his hand. He watched Misuteri's face contort into that familiar wide-eyed, pained expression but as he continued to pull, he watched her jaw clench and her eyes squeeze shut. As the clamp pinched tighter around the stiff, reddened bud of her breast, he grew harder.  
  
He paused for a second and felt a new flood of arousal flow over him. Her skin was so hot. She was so receptive. She was here with him now. She was his. He jerked the device off in one quick motion. He had to resist kissing her and using her to satisfy his own needs. He wanted to savor every second with her.  
  
Misuteri arched her back as he pulled and then fell back down against the scratchy fabric of the carpet. She whimpered and breathed heavily. She pulled her arms down towards her torso. Tears escaped the corners of her eyes as she comforted herself. She would have curled into a ball if he had let her. It hurt so badly.  
  
_I didn't make a sound. Maybe it's over. Maybe now he'll just finish and leave._  
  
She rubbed her face and tried to regain her composure. She caught a glance of Loki's face. He liked seeing her like this. She could feel him inside of her, growing and stiffening. She felt so small and weak beneath him.  
  
“Y-you're going to break me...aren't you?” Her thoughts escaped her lips before she could filter them.  
  
Loki's eyes went wide with surprise. His irises reverted to green. She was so perceptive, even now. She was so intelligent. She could prove to be his favorite if she continued. The sound of her voice made him want to care for her. The way she quivered beneath him made him want to caress her. If he wasn't careful, he could become enamored with his new pet. He lowered himself over her and kissed her passionately. He was as gentle as he could be with her. He was struggling to control his primal desires.  
  
He pulled back and cupped her face in one hand. He wiped her tears away. “Yes, someday soon, you will be fully mine,” he smiled and kissed her again. “I am your rightful owner. Every part of you already belongs to me,” he asserted. Loki rolled his hips into her slowly as he spoke. “It matters not if you fight me or surrender to me.” He pumped his hips faster. His voice deepened an octave as his Shadow attempted to regained control. “I will shatter your entire being.” He came to almost a full stop. He turned her to face him. “And when you do, I will pick up all of the pieces and put you back together,” he kissed her. He felt her hands slide up his chest and caress his face. “And you will be mine.”  
  
Misuteri let the momentum of his passion rock her arms above her head again. She looked up at him in awe. She followed the angular curves of his nose and cheek bones. Her eyes lingered on his lips. His long black hair set the perfect back drop to his pale skin. Even as stray strands fell in his face and obscured her vision, she could still see a king.  
  
_Maybe he is a man worth serving - respecting – loving._  
  
Her thoughts followed the rhythm of Loki's pace. He ruled her internal world as much as her external being. Her gaze softened as she watched him. He was too beautiful. She didn't feel worthy. She felt shy and insignificant in his wake. Even if he did insist on ruling her, she didn't deserve it. She had a feeling living in Loki's service would eventually mean more than sex and power displays. She would aid him in Ragnarok and he would probably win. If she let him break her, she didn't deserve to be put back together. She deserved to wander lost and broken.

Misuteri wasn't wrong in her assumptions. She knew herself well. Certain patterns didn't change. She still believed she had a choice. She still believed that it would be her decision when she broke; just like it was the last time. She feared losing control over her Shadow more than living under Loki. If she had to choose between Ayamaru and Loki, she would always choose the latter. She had to. It was the only way she could hope she would return. It was the only way she could think of to make sure Misuteri always returned. It was the only way she would be able to save herself...eventually.  
  
Loki watched as her facial expressions changed from wonder to sheepish. He could feel her apprehension as her body tensed. It was as if he could read her mind. Her bashfulness made him want to be tender. He turned her head towards him again. He petted her hair and smiled down at her. He attempted to comfort her. He softened his gaze and slowly filled her.  
  
A knot formed in the pit of Loki's stomach as he looked down at her weak and timid form. It was too soon. He couldn't afford weakness. He was about to make a terrible mistake. He had to stop himself. He let go of Misuteri's face. He closed his eyes tightly. He paused his assault on her and a low growl escaped his lips. He let go. He let his control over his primal, sadistic desires. He let his Shadow free. She was there for one thing and one thing only. She needed to know that. He needed to remember that.  
  
Misuteri narrowed her eyes as she tried to ascertain just what was wrong because she was suddenly very aware that something wasn't right. She was behaving. He shouldn't be rough with her. She was saving herself pain and embarrassment by complying. That was the only reason she obeyed.  
  
For some reason it was still hard for him to look at her helplessness. He had taught it to her. She was doing exactly what he wanted. Her submissiveness curved his dark cravings; but this wasn't a punishment. He was training her. He needed to make sure she had no expectations of him. He had to just do it; it had to be done.

“Turn over,” Loki growled as he withdrew from her. She wasn't moving fast enough. She couldn't will herself to do it. His eyes turned a deep scarlet and his lip turned up in a snarl before he grabbed Misuteri's shoulder and pushed her over.  
  
Misuteri moved with him. Her muscles were stiff. She moved as quickly as she could. Her skin was suddenly coated in the evidence of her fear. When she lay on her stomach, Loki dragged his fingernails down her spine. He held her knees together with his as he took aim at her entrance again. He thrust his hips forward as hard as he could.  
  
His size made Misuteri choke on her own spit in surprise. It hurt her already sore throat. He felt so much bigger than before. She gritted her teeth and hugged her arms beneath her.  
  
Loki eventually knocked her knees apart and pressed her firmly against the carpet. He thrust his hips down on her as hard as he could. She cried out loudly. She tensed and squirmed beneath him. He snatched her hair and held her face to the floor as he grind against her.  
  
It wasn't enough. He wanted more. He craved it. He grunted as he pulled back his full length and slammed against her. A hard clap echoed through the room as Loki's pelvis came down on the round flesh of her rear. His passion renewed and he increased his speed. It was as if he used himself as a weapon against her. He was full of malice and anger. She was the vessel in which he cast those feelings away the only way his Shadow knew how.  
  
Misuteri grunted in discomfort. The rough leather of the cuffs dug into her chest and the carpet rubbed her damp cheek raw. Her entire upper body was tense as she braced for his powerful thrusts. She tried to keep her hips relaxed.  
  
_This is what I wanted. I wanted him to hurry up. I wanted him to finish and leave._  
  
She clung to her fragile ability to reason. It was the only other thing she could do besides dissociate. She didn't want to risk him catching her trying to distance herself from him. Not again, not when he was like this; it wasn't worth it. So, she endured his assault. She looked at the wall in front of her. She blinked when the tears blurred her vision. She turned her lips in around her teeth as she winced in pain. She clung to the shreds of hope she still had. The hope he wouldn't always be this way was the only thing she had.  
  
Loki was focused on one singular objective. It no longer mattered if she was there or not. He thrust as deep and as hard as he could. He refused to be gentle. He used her body to bring himself to completion. He growled and clenched his jaw as he felt the first wave of pleasure wash over him. He roared a loud groan over Misuteri as he rolled his hips forward. He knew in his momentary trough of ecstasy that another crest was coming. He could feel it building in his chest and between his legs. Then, his scrotum convulsed and he threw himself deeper into her. He was firmly locked between her legs as his seed burst forth. It filled her and surrounded him.  
  
He tightened his jaw and his throat as guttural moans escaped him. He let go of her hair and collapsed onto one elbow. He kept his other arm stretched out over her to keep himself from falling on her. His legs were numb and he was short of breath. He flexed the arches of his large feet as they twitched. His vocal cords vibrated in low growls as the aftershock of his orgasm sent electrical twinges through his limbs.  
  
He finally looked down at Misuteri. She had pulled her knee up towards her chest and curled around it. She tucked her chin against her collarbone. She held her hand over her face. Her eyes were shut tight. His face softened in an expression of sadness. He smoothed his long fingers through the loose strands of her hair. He felt better. He felt so much better but he had to be hard. She must fear him. She must know she has no control.  
  
Loki swallowed and lifted off of her. He watched as Misuteri pulled both her legs up to her chest. She didn't look up at him. She cowered and whimpered at his feet.  
  
Loki scoffed.  “If only your comrades could see you now,” the disgust in his voice was clear. He watched as his words tore at the emotional and psychological wounds he had already caused. They had to be deeper. The pain had to be greater. The more pain she endured the more powerful he was. “You deserve this. How dare you presume you were ever more than what you are now.”  
  
_This is so much worse. It's worse when he stops. Why is it worse?_  
  
She buried her face deeper and farther away from him. She was a quivering mess. She barely seemed human. He knew she was terrified. That was good. It was good for them both. He erected his posture and clothed himself. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to bed, his bed, and hold her. A part of him wanted to apologize and erase the fact he had even done such a thing; but he couldn't. He could already feel her affect on him. He simply had to stay true to his word and everything would fall into place.  
  
“Misuteri,” he called to her authoritatively. She instinctively turned, the way someone turns when someone else says their name. “Go to bed,” he pointed.  
  
Misuteri couldn't move. She didn't have feeling in her limbs. He had taken them from her. Yet, somehow, she willed herself to her hands and knees. She lifted herself onto her feet. She wiped her cheeks and pushed her hair out of her face. Her vision cleared. When she was able to actually look ahead of her and saw Fenrir's nose sticking out from under the comforter. She smiled fondly. Suddenly it was easier to move.  
  
_I forgot he was here. He must've gotten scared and hid under there._  
  
Misuteri slid into bed, careful not to displace Fenrir. She pulled up the blanket and rested her head against the pillow. Her body twitched involuntarily as her muscles started to relax. This was what she needed. She needed the softness of the sheets and the warmth of Fenrir. She wondered if he knew. She wondered if he was being kind.  
  
“I will return for you in the morning,” his voice was harsh and distant.  
  
Misuteri still hadn't stopped smiling at the thought and sight of Fenrir. She reached down and gently stroked his soft fur. She nodded with a small smile but then she looked up at him. His tall, dark form stood over her.  
  
She swallowed nervously and replied, “yes, my king.” Her voice was low and submissive.  
  
Loki flicked his wrist and the heavy shades drew to a close. The room darkened and sleep crept over her. He turned from her and his form dissolved from her vision.  
  
The second he was gone, Fenrir roused from his hiding spot. He nudged the blanket out of his way as he made a cave of the blankets. He moved clumsily with his big paws and short legs. He quickly made it up to Misuteri's face.  
  
She petted him and kept his tiny, sharp nails from scratching her sensitive skin. “Shh, it's okay. He's gone but it's time to sleep,” she said as she pressed him down against the mattress. She needed him to sleep. She almost couldn't face him in the darkness. She was too embarrassed and weak to endure Fenrir's need for her attention. She felt disgusting and worthless. She didn't want to take it out on Fenrir. She didn't want to yell or scream at him for just being a puppy but she might. Even though he didn't do anything wrong; he didn't deserve it. Loki was gone and she really needed to put herself first.  
  
The young wolf settled down as she caressed him against her. He got the hint. He was happy enough just with her near and his father gone. His thick, golden collar was warm and smooth as he dropped his head on her upper arm. It was only a matter of seconds before he was asleep. Misuteri followed closely behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really unsure about this chapter. I tried to make it all about Loki but in the end, I kinda just feel terrible for Misuteri. And Loki, too? Maybe that's because Loki feels bad? Maybe she should've fought more or harder? I don't know. Maybe. But he does make it pretty clear not to...and she's not supposed to like it. :/ 
> 
> 4-22-15: I think I finally figured out why I was always so confused about this chapter. It's really flip-floppy and I could never make Loki be soft or rough when I wanted him to. And it's all Misuteri's fault. Why? Because it's one of her powers. She is both a Shadow-Eater and a Luminary-Sympathizer. Usually people only have one of those powers, eliciting one response from a foe. But because Misuteri is subconsciously doing both at the same time, she's pulling on Loki's spiritual strings, which knocks him off balance and makes it harder for him to control himself. The fact that it seems like *I* can't make up my mind, ultimately illustrates Misuteri's affect on Loki. 
> 
> Like always, I let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it.


	24. The Crew (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jormangundr and Hel have an interesting conversation about Baldur. Then Jormangundr spies on Loki's approaching enemies. Jouten is falling deeper and deeper into despair. Nero finds something that could lead them to Misuteri.

Jormangundr and Hel stood side by side in Hel's great hall. The room was dark and dank. Water trickled down the jagged rocks surrounding them. It smelled like a bog full of rotting corpses. Hel didn't seem to notice the thick scent of death in the air. It overwhelmed Jormangundr's sensitive nose. The moisture in the air stole what little warmth Jormangundr could muster. The serpent woman curled her arms towards her chest to trap her body heat in. She would have dressed a bit more modestly if she had known Hel would insist on bringing her here. She stared at her sister's childish form with resentment. Hel's eyes were firmly fixed on a throne carved out of sharp rocks in the distance. She frowned. Her kingdom looked so dreadful without her beloved. Hel quickly dismissed the thought. She was a queen and it was her job to lead. She started to walk towards it as if her sister wasn't there.  
  
Jormangundr had only been in Helheim once before, before Baldur was killed, after a _nearly_ fatal encounter with Thor. She had learned her lesson then. That's when she stopped having a taste for red meat. For a second, she could feel the horn of the bull's head hooked in her cheek. She shook her head and refocused on the matter at hand. “Why did you bring me here? I hate it here,” Jormangundr hissed. Hel ignored her and kept marching forward. She cut in front of her sister to get her attention.  
  
“You wouldn't hate it, if Baldur were here," she paused and looked forward again. She remembered how her throne room used to emanate light. She found herself longing for its scent of flowers and fresh water. "He gave this place life," she whispered nostalgically. Guilt and a sense of inferiority flooded her system. She couldn't take care of her subjects without Baldur. She was ashamed of needing him. "Even in a hopeless place like this...his light never dulled.” Hel looked up at Jormangundr. “I know you and Loki think I am nothing more than a selfish child but you're wrong,” Hel tried not to let her resentment overwhelm her. She held her hands out and gestured to her surroundings. “I have an entire kingdom to think about! You think I'm miserable without Baldur? What of the millions of souls that reside here? Without Baldur, they lose all hope,” her voice squeaked with emotion.

The source of the sadness and frustration in her voice was becoming clearer to Jormangundr. Hel really was capable of thinking of someone besides herself. She started to believe the Queen of the Draugar. She was willing to sympathize with Hel's plight but she couldn't come out and say it. Hel was very much like Loki. She would try to manipulate her if she showed any sign of weakness. So, she carefully calculated her reply. She settled on following Loki's 'less is more' example. “I'm sorry,” she apologized sincerely and frowned. She felt better knowing she at least tried to convey her feelings. As a result, her heart warmed and the cold didn't bother her as much.  
  
“None of you seemed to need me then. You tucked your tail between your legs and hid like a coward. Then, Fenrir and Loki got themselves locked up. I was stuck here, _alone..._ " she hissed. It was the only way she could hide her sadness. She built up walls of frustration and anger to keep her sister at arm's length. She turned away from Jormangundr. "Baldur was the only one that cared enough to want to stay..."  
  
Jormangundr loved her sister but her insults blinded her. She stopped listening half way through. “All I knew was that it was father's fault Baldur died. _And_ I knew you liked him." She huffed in frustration. "Father always did like you best,” Jormangundr spoke under her breath. Her sister was ungrateful. Where she and Fenrir had to beg, scratch and plead, Hel was handed everything. She ruled a kingdom. She had an entire realm named after her! She was stuck at the bottom of an ocean with nothing. “What were we supposed to think?” she snapped her rhetorical question.  
  
“Yes! There it is!” Jormangundr's comment made Hel clench her jaw. Hel marched away from her sister until she finally spun on her heel. She threw her hands up and then pointed at herself. She readied herself to show Jormangundr just why she shouldn't make assumptions. “Yes, exactly, because I had a childhood crush on Baldur, Loki killed him for me." The absurdity in her voice was palpable. "He loved me _so_ much, he taught me all his tricks,” she scoffed. She was almost dumbfounded by her sister's blissful ignorance. She intended to illustrate the burden she shouldered as queen.  
  
Jormangundr crossed her arms and glared down at her. Hel held her gaze without flinching. They battled more than wills. They fought for what they thought was right and true. Unfortunately for them, they had no idea what the whole truth was. They were both caught in the web of lies Loki had spun their entire lives. They learned what a lie was before they could understand the power of the truth. Now, they both were so tangled up in their own deception, they had forgotten how to be honest. They wouldn't believe a word the other one said unless it was what they wanted to hear. Yet, still, they desperately cried out for help.  
  
“He taught me _nothing,_ " she asserted hatefully. "With the exception of the fact that people would hate me if I showed my true self." Hel's self-loathing was clearly a facade to hide her growing insecurity. She didn't pause to ponder that fact, though. "Yes, he taught me how to lie and manipulate, but not out of fatherly love, oh no," she sang. "If that were true, he would have to be capable of love." Hel's disdain for Loki was finally bubbling to the surface as she vented to Jormangundr. "I learned by following his example. It's your own if you can't do what we do,” Hel snapped at Jormangundr.  
  
Hel's condescending tone was somehow worse than Loki's. Hel had no patience for her older sister and treated her with nothing more than disrespect. Jormangundr had let her sister get away with it all this time because she thought she had Loki in her pocket. She knew better now and she refused to stand for it any longer. “How dare you say that! You've had how long to practice down here with no one to hurt if something went wrong?" It felt good to give Hel a taste of her own medicine but magic was a sensitive topic for the reptilian female. She may have been coldblooded but her heart still ached for those she hurt in her youth. "Do you think I wanted Thor to hate me for killing his precious Midgardians? They were innocent. I don't blame him for wanting to kill me..."  
  
Hel scoffed again. “Are you telling me that your violent tantrums were you trying to practice magic?” She cackled. “And you actually feel bad about killing a few humans?” Hel couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Humans were nothing more than insects to her. She had no sympathy or compassion for the species and refused to believe her sister could feel any differently. They had turned the both into villains and refused to tell their side of the story. All the Aesir didn't care about their side of the story. She turned to Jormangundr with a smug, dismissive smile. Instantly, she saw the serpent's distress and her sadness. Hel's face twisted in surprise and confusion. “Wait...you're serious, aren't you?”  
  
“I've seen them...that girl's - Misuteri's - friends...and Baldur. They're people, just like us. They don't deserve to be swallowed up like plankton in our wake,” Jormangundr justified her feelings to her sister even though she assumed she could never understand. Hel was surrounded by death. It had hardened her heart. She was detached and unwilling to let herself feel anything remotely human. The only compassion Hel had left was focused narrowly on Baldur and Helhiem. Jormangundr couldn't fault her sister for that; Hel was doing her best to be a good queen. She didn't have the luxury of taking the time to appreciate the enchanting subtleties in human nature. Hel understood death the way Jormangundr had grown to understand life. She knew how to unlock its secrets and use its power to her advantage. They stood on opposite sides of the issue. Seeing a mortal tap into her limitless potential and still retain her most human traits had to be painful. It had to be the reason Baldur was drawn to her in the first place.  
Jormangundr knew that's why her queen sister disliked Misuteri so much.  
  
“ _They are weak_ ," she growled with disgust. "Please, sister, do not tell me your sympathy for the entire species rests on the merits of a few.” Hel's tone expressed her amusement at the idea but she was completely serious. Her hate may have had an emotional motive, but she approached the subject from a rational point, too. In all the creatures she had collected and examined, humans were the most fragile in body and spirit.  
  
“You can't see it, can you?" Jormangundr's eyes went wide with disbelief. "They have the potential to become so much more than _just human._ It's there, in their eyes. I see it in the lion-hawk that soars the skies above; I see it in the ursine beast that destroys forests; I see it in the dark haired boy when he looks at his companions; and I see it most of all in Baldur,” she asserted. Jormangundr grabbed her sister by the shoulders. “I bet, if you let them try...if you inspired them, the way Baldur did...that the humans here could bring the light back to Helheim,” Jormangundr's brow pinched in the middle as she pleaded with Hel to understand.  
  
Hel was captivated by her sister's passion. It was invigorating. For a moment, it felt as if Baldur _had_ returned. She almost wanted to believe Jormangundr but then, reality set in. She remembered how hellish Helheim was when she first entered the realm. It was a place of nothingness and misery. There was no way she could rebuild everything she had alone. She couldn't do it before Baldur came to her which meant she couldn't do it without him. She knocked Jormangundr's hand away. “Nothing and no one could do what Baldur did,” she sneered. Hel was close to snarling. Her anger rose up in her so violently, it disabled her ability to appear prim and proper. She would have suspected that was Jormangundr's intent but she knew her sister well enough to know that was almost impossible. She looked to the ground to hide her dismay. “No one could ever replace Baldur!” Hel shouted.  
  
Jormangundr was knocked backward by a burst of grayish water. She put up her hands just in time to feel herself being flung through the air. Hel expelled her from her realm. She could tolerate no more of her sister's foolish humanitarianism. She found Jormangundr's arguments invalid and her opinions insignificant. There was no way an ignorant snake could understand her burden. She was a queen. It was her job to rule an entire kingdom of souls. She had a responsibility to herself and to her ever growing number of subjects. There was only one way she knew how to fulfill both those roles. She needed Baldur back and she would do whatever necessary to ensure that happened. She would be loyal to Loki as long as it was what was best for her kingdom.

* * *

Jormangundr stumbled as she felt herself be thrown out of Helheim. The heels of her shoes sunk in the black sand reappeared on her father's island. She quickly regained her balance and glared off in the distance. She cursed herself for trying to reach out to Hel. She was sure Hel wouldn't want anything to do with her now. She tried to shrug it off but she couldn't help but care. She rolled her eyes and decided it was best to focus on her own responsibilities.

It was still midday and the sun was high in the sky; but it didn't give off much warmth. It made the serpent woman feel cold and vulnerable. She craved the safety of the water. Her compulsion to seek shelter in the waves aided her in her inexperience with magic. Her skin flushed and then hard, smooth scales crept over her epidermis. She exchanged her tan exterior for a more familiar one. Then, once her human form was fully plated in greens and black, her bone structure reverted to that of a limbless lizard. In a matter of seconds, she transformed into a six-foot, green anaconda and slithered into the water. Once she was submerged, she grew, exponentially, and darted towards Jouten's ship. She ventured out and kept watch over Misuteri's companions as Loki had requested.  
  
When Jormangundr approached the ship, she shrunk down to her average size. In her smaller form she traded strength for stealth. She kept her eyes and nose just above the water's edge as she spied on the unsuspecting crew. She slithered close to eavesdrop.  
  
Kuro leaned over the edge of the old, enchanted ship. His eyes were fixed on the horizon. His elbows were pressed firmly against the unfinished wood. The sight was beautiful but water made him nauseous. He didn't like not having solid ground beneath his feet. He was a land dwelling creature through and through. He wore a fitted black, turtle neck sweater and a pair of casual slacks. The ocean breeze tousled his perfect black hair.  
  
Kizu came up behind him. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a leather coat. She kept her hands firmly tucked in her pockets. She stood next to him and followed his eyes out to where the water met the sky. She curled her fingers against her cheek to pull stray hairs away from her mouth. She didn't remove her headphones. She just enjoyed his company as she listened to her music.  
  
The midnight stallion smiled as she hummed the lyrics. Kizu had such a beautiful voice. Jormangundr could hear the pleasant vibrations as they danced across the water's surface. She lifted her head out of the water a little higher. Her tail started to move back and forth with the melancholy tune. She was so preoccupied with Kizu's voice, she didn't notice the griffin soaring overhead. She should have. The great raptor would have been able to snatch her right out of the water in her current form.  
  
The warmth of the sun washed over the bright red front feathers of his head and chest. The yellow rays of light from above reflected off of the tawny fur of his hind legs giving them a golden sheen. His dark, sturdy beak defined his face. The honey brown color of his keen eyes focused on the lithe forms of his companions. T maroon hue of his wings and his white under belly were cast in shadow as he circled around to land. The broad wing span of the hawk cast a shadow over half the ship. He screeched before he landed with his back feet first. His large lion claws dug into the wood for balance. His front claws came down as human hands. He shivered as the cold air hit his moist skin. His stomach grumbled as he regained his upright posture. He rubbed his face and trotted towards the boxes on the middle of the deck.  
  
Nero slipped his baggy jeans on over his lean thighs. He fumbled with his hoodie. His shoulder and back muscles were sore from flying.  He shoved his feet into his tennis shoes and called out to Kizu and Kuro. Kuro tapped Kizu on the shoulder and pointed behind him. When they turned to face him, he spewed at the mouth. “Hey, is Zuri on board? I found something weird,” he asked with a sharp, nervous edge to his voice. His Luminary's sight had enabled him to find something the others might have missed.  
  
“No, both – '' Kuro was interrupted as Jouten barreled in. He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. “I stand corrected.”  
  
Kizu sensed the tension in the air. She could see Nero's apprehension as Jouten closed in on him. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two. She readied herself to defuse a fight, if need be. She yanked her ear buds out as she watched Jouten's wings fold in around him. His short white hair matched his wings perfectly. His heavy, black armor clanked as he marched towards them. His exceptionally tall form was balanced by the bulk of his armor. He didn't revert to his human form as he approached them like Nero. He kept one hand tightly wrapped around the pommel of his sword.  
  
“What is it Nero? What did you find?” He shot his questions at the small man like rapid fire. He may have only asked two questions but that was Jouten's version of an interrogation. He obviously wasn't his respectful, considerate self. He was direct and almost insensitive. He needed to know if there was any sign of Misuteri. Every second without her was agony.  
  
Nero didn't want to answer that question. He didn't think Jouten was ready to hear the news he had - it wasn't necessarily good news and he wasn't sure what Jouten would with such information - but he didn't want to have to lie. He prayed for Zuri to return. He was confident that the bear had sensed his distress and was already on his way back. "Ummm....well," Nero stalled.

Jouten's brow line lifted from its semi-permanent broody position. His entire face softened and lit up with hope. It was torture for Nero. If he didn't know better, he would have thought Jouten was doing it just to pull on his heartstrings. He couldn't look at the big guy for more than a second. His eyes often darted to the side. It was then when Nero saw his best friend closing in. The rectangular, black wings of his eagle almost blotted out the sun as he headed for the ship. It wouldn't be long before Zuri could protect him from putting his foot in his mouth.  
  
“There's, um...some sort of, uh...barrier surrounding an island," he muttered.  
  
“Even if we set the course now, it'll be dark by then," Jouten interjected. If they didn't get there before sundown, the rest of them would insist they wait until morning. They still assumed Misuteri wasn't in any danger. None of them felt her use her magic, which was usually a good sign. "We can fly. Take me there,” Jouten rolled his shoulders confidently. His wings fluffed out as a reflex.

Nero's eyes went wide in surprise. Jouten wanted to do the last thing they should do. "It's about a hundred and fifty miles away!" Nero exclaimed. He was only able to catch a glimpse of it before he flew out passed the point of no return. He didn't hesitate to express the absurdity of flying that far. "We should be able to get there by water just fine." He tried to add his last statement coolly but he could feel his ears flushing red as he grew defensive.  
  
Zuri landed lightly on the far deck of the ship. His naturally wide, sturdy feet gave him the perfect foundation for his heavy stature. He could sense Nero's nervousness and Jouten's burning unrest. He drew in his enormous wings and readied himself to pull them in. He shed the long black feathers of his wings and groaned as the flesh and bone became part of him again. He normally wouldn't have bothered shifting back but if Nero and Jouten got into a fight, he would need to be at his full constitution. He moved towards the group as quickly as he could. He pushed out his cool, soothing aura to help the pair settle down.  
  
The aviary man took a deep breath and tried to focus on one thing at at time. “I'm sorry but I just don't think that's a good idea," he asserted his opinion. His words carried just as much weight as the rest of them. He would use that to reason with him. “I'm exhausted. So is Zuri. We need something to eat and rest.” The bald man planted his feet firmly before Jouten. He knew his friend wouldn't like what he said. He was ready to endure his frustration. He would be Jouten's punching bag if that's what he needed.  
  
Zuri rushed forward. He near them but not quite between Nero and Jouten. “He's right...we're all tired,” he added agreeably. He eyed Kuro and Kizu. He needed back up. His silent plea did not go unanswered.  
  
“Uh, yeah, dad, sorry.” Kuro scratched the back of his head. He looked down at Kizu nervously. He wanted to get away from all the alpha energy spinning around the three men on deck.   
  
They shared a look and she understood. He was getting exceptionally anxious from all the tension. The truth was, so was she. She was better suited for one on one situations. She opted to care for Kuro while Zuri tended to the situation at hand. “I was just about to fix dinner," she lied. Well, sort of, Kissui had already started prepping dinner but she really did come up to get Kuro to come down. "I actually came up here because I could use some help," she elaborated innocently. Wordlessly, Kuro agreed with a nod and Kizu took his hand. She led him below deck. They made their escape before anyone could stop them.  
  
Jouten took a deep, unsteady breath. His impatience showed. They were doing exactly what he expected them to do. He felt cornered and pressured into giving into their collective will. He didn't often let Misuteri manipulate him this way but if he rebelled against all four of them at once, things surely wouldn't go well. So, he closed his eyes and sighed. he let his sadness and loneliness wash his frustration away, so his friends would feel better; but still, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but put his need to find Misuteri before the biological necessities of his comrades. He was so focused on Misuteri to notice that he was going numb. It wouldn't be long before it was like they weren't even there at all. The thought made his heartache. There had to be something he could do to stop that from happening. The last thing he wanted to happen because if it did, Misuteri might return to find her without him.  
  
“Fine...' he submitted. Jouten lowered his head in disappointment and let a heavy sigh escape his lips. He looked back up at Zuri and Nero with a troubled expression. He didn't attempt to hide his dismay but he hardened himself. He had to lead. He had to do what was best for everyone. “Keep a look out and let me know when we get close,” his voice was smooth and commanding. He spoke to them more as a captain, not as a friend. It was hard shutting them out but it was the only way he could keep moving forward. He turned on his heel. He headed up the narrow steps to the helm.  
  
Zuri and Nero tried not to take Jouten's mood swings personally. They understood what he was going through. Sure, they might have been worried but his heart was being torn asunder with every second she was away. Jouten didn't simply miss Misuteri; he was dying with out her. They had no idea the true depths of what her being gone could do to him. They only saw bits and pieces of his neglectful and destructive behaviors when Kuro was with them. Kuro hadn't really indulged their curiosity much once they found out who his father was. The boy didn't want to ruin his father's image nor did he want to dwell in the past. They only really knew the man that Jouten was with Misuteri and Kuro. They knew the doting father and the darling husband. It was then Zuri realized just how unraveled Jouten had become; and he didn't want to imagine how much worse it could get.   
  
Zuri looked down at Nero. His hairless friend stared up at Jouten. His gaze wasn't quite a glare but it wasn't far from it. He was had clearly become less aware of the subtle changes in Jouten's behavior; or maybe he was aware and was just choosing to ignore them. Either way, it was not going to end well for any of them if he continued down this path.

Nero's sight had narrowed in on something. He had noticed Jouten wasn't himself but he didn't care. There was no excuse for treating his friends like that. He was lying to himself, knowing full well if the shoe was on the other foot, they all probably would have threatened to beat him more than a few times for the same reason. If Nero hadn't been so frustrated, his respect for Jouten would have reached a new high. But that wasn't the case. He was focused on the now and right now, he was working just as hard as any of them to find Misuteri and he was the one that _actually_ found something. It would have been nice to get a little gratitude.

Zuri grinned mischievously. There was one fairly easy way to snap Nero out of it. He stretched his shoulders and brought his huge bear paw down flat against Nero's back. His hand landed hard and flat against Nero's sensitive spine; it stretched from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. He laughed loudly. “Good job, little buddy! I bet we'll find her in no time!” he boasted. He did get a twisted sense of making Nero tense up in agony and surprise but that wasn't the real reason he was grinning. He could feel Nero's energy shift. It made his palm tingle with hot, magnetic sparks. His plan had worked perfectly.   
  
Nero's narrow gaze drifted from the stoic man at the wheel to his suddenly jovial best friend. His lips were pressed in a firm, pained line. He let out a low, guttural grumble. He opened his mouth but before Nero could scold him, Zuri slid his hand up to the back of his neck. He used his huge, wafting aura to sooth Nero's temper. He urged his friend to be patient and listen to reason. He grabbed it lightly and pulled him in a playful gesture befitting his excited mood. “Not here...” he whispered as he massaged his friends sore muscles. “Let's talk in the barracks,” he turned and not-so-subtly pulled Nero in the same direction.  
  
Nero might have had an inkling of understanding now but it didn't make him feel much better. He didn't want to be talked out of his anger, like always. He moved forward and grumbled in response. He rolled his shoulders and followed Zuri below deck.

* * *

“Maybe I should go up and talk to him,” Kuro whined to Kissui. He stood with an apron tied tightly around his waist. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail. He had not let a single hair go astray.   
  
“I wouldn't bother,” Nero hissed. He had made his way in front of Zuri. He stomped down the stairs into the scullery first with his snide remark and frustration. He was riding a fine line between having had enough of Jouten's crap and his basic altruistic nature.  He stormed off into the barracks. He needed time alone with his thoughts. Zuri had opened a few doors, now he wanted to sort through the situation by himself.  
  
“What happened?” Kissui asked tentatively. She had been listening the whole time but she wasn't the best eavesdropper. She turned from the gas burners in front of her. Meat sizzled on a skillet and the hot, peppery scent filled the air. Her hair was pulled back loosely. Her bangs curved around her brow line and cheek. She held a spatula firmly in her right hand.  
  
“Nothing,” Zuri assured them. “He's just being broody,” he stated casually. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and smiled. Things tended to roll of his back easier than Nero's; but even though that was true, the potential gravity of the situation had started to weigh on him. His thoughts reflexively pondered different scenarios and how best to deal with each one. He hated how his brain replayed the image of him fighting Jouten to protect the rest of them. He pushed it down and dismissed it as paranoia. He had to stay optimistic. The rest of them were leaning on him to be the pillar of strength in Jouten's absence. While he didn't shy away from the position; he did dislike the deceit that he had to pepper their lives with to make it bearable.  
  
Kissui turned back to their meal. “At least we know where we're going,” she commented. Knowing made her feel better. It gave her a goal to focus on. She resolved that she might actually be able to shake the state of limbo she had been in the past few days.  
  
“Is that enough? What if we don't find her? What about my dad?” Kuro put the started to fret. He put the knife down and spun around. "She hasn't texted him back all day. I can tell it's really starting to bother him..." he muttered. He resisted the urge to stomp his feet and panic. He pressed himself firmly against the counter behind him and tried to stay calm.  
  
“That's more than what we had yesterday or even five minutes ago!” Kissui stated harshly. Her passionate response came from excitement, not anger. The more she thought about the idea that they might actually be close to finding Misuteri made her giddy!  
  
“That's right,” agreed. The petite beta seemed to have quite the handle on things. She reminded him a little of Misuteri with how assertively she was despite her size. He had grown to respect Kissui in their short time in such close proximity. Zuri was still standing at the head of the kitchen. He moved closer to Kuro knowing the closeness would help him settle down.  “We have to actually get there before we know what's going on," he reasoned.   
  
Kuro found the natural, deep tone of Zuri's voice calming. His brother Guardian knew how to make things feel like they were going to be alright without actually saying it. It was probably because he knew them all so well. Zuri knew their buttons and pressure points and used them to subtly accomplish his goals. His actions often resulted in an increased cohesiveness, that is if everyone was willing to set their egos aside.

Kuro's buttons in particular were especially obvious; however, no one else dared to try and use them against him. No one knew what might happen if the boy went off the deep end because in some ways, he hadn't really matured since his mother died. He always needed his father to help him regulate his emotions. He needed to talk to his dad but he couldn't. He couldn't talk to Jouten about how his father's behavior was bothering him. He didn't know what to do. Zuri and Nero were the closest things he had to brothers; and Kizu was his best friend; and Kissui was a welcomed distraction from his plight. He needed them, all of them. They were his family. He needed them to be strong, so he could be strong for Jouten.  
  
“I need to go get cleaned up, are you going to be okay?” Zuri patted Kuro on the shoulder. He shot a glance at Kissui. She nodded her head reassuringly. She could handle his mood swings just fine. It was Jouten that made her really nervous.   
  
Kuro forced a weak smile upon his lips. The corner of his mouth barely twitched upward. “Uh, yeah, sure,” he turned around. “I should finish chopping up the salad anyway.” He started rocking the knife back and forth over a carrot on the cutting board.  
  
Zuri nodded approvingly. He squeezed Kuro's shoulder reassuringly. A moment passed and the tension in the air evaporated. Zuri let out a sigh of relief. He felt satisfied he had fulfilled his role as a big brother. He ventured off to the barracks and waited for his turn to shower. He looked forward to the way the water could drown out his thoughts and give him a little peace. 

* * *

Jouten looked off in the distance as the wind caught the sails. The ship was finally aimed in the right direction. The breeze was weak but steady. He felt the ship jerk and rock against the waves. The surface current was pushing them in the opposite direction he needed to go. If they were going to make it to where they needed to go in a reasonable amount of time, he was going to need help.  
  
Jormangundr had a job to do. She knew what they had found and it was imperative that she impede their advance. She grew larger. She sunk low until most of her body was beneath the boat. She could have easily capsized it but she didn't want to hurt Baldur, even if he wasn't himself. She was careful to avoid the rudders as she sway her body in opposition to the vessel. Her mass easily created a current to counter the pleasant breeze.  
  
Jouten's impatience grew as the ship glided slowly over the surface. He needed to get to Misuteri sooner. He was more than confident that he could do it himself. He took a deep inhale. Time stood still as he filled his lungs to capacity. The hair on his arms and chest stood up. His body surged with his energy. He tapped into the depths of his power. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and his vision cleared. He knew exactly where Misuteri was. He felt alive again.  
  
He looked outward once more. His blue irises glowed white as he searched the horizon for his target. He caught a glimmer of something green in the distance. His intuition told him that was where Misuteri was. He set the ship's course and locked it in. Its enchantments would keep it from crashing. It could be some time before his companions even knew he was missing. He sunk down low and launched himself into the air.  
  
Jormangundr felt the ship vibrate with Jouten's take off. She turned her large, boxy head to the helm. She blinked in surprise when she realized he was gone. She moved out from beneath the boat and scanned the sky for him. He was already a black dot in the evening sky by the time she found him. He was heading towards Loki.  
  
She had to follow him. She changed shape again. Her body was far more resilient than the humans she advocated for. It reminded her of her own power. She might not have been as talented as her sister but she was strong. She flicked her tongue and followed the remnants of Jouten's energy in the air.  
  
He beat his powerful wings against the air as he flew towards his target. He wasn't tired. He wasn't hungry. His weaker allies would not slow him down. It didn't matter how much he adored them. He had to find Misuteri. Without her, he was empty inside. He felt himself slipping away. He struggled to balance the temptation of his power with his humanity.  
  
The cold air and the sound of the wind rushing at his face made it easier to think. He closed his eyes and let his wings carry him. He was too big, too heavy to move quickly through the air like Kizu or Kissui. He would get there a fair bit faster than the ship and he would be far less conspicuous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes about the Guardians: 
> 
> Nero has the ability to see magical auras/streams when he uses his griffon/hawk. He can also dispel whatever illusions a person cast to keep such magic hidden. He has an innate ability to see through lies and deception, if he is centered with his Luminary. The exact opposite happens when he gravitates towards his Shadow. He is blinded by anger and pain; thus leaving him, and the rest of the group, at a significant disadvantage - especially against Loki.
> 
> Kizu and Zuri are both empaths. Zuri's abilities are much more honed; he's had more practice using it because he was born with the ability to physically feel someone else's emotions. He can *usually* turn it off under normal circumstances. Kizu's empathic abilities are rooted in her disdain for conflict. She learned how to use her compassion for others to her advantage. She has a much more logical/rational approach to understanding and empathizing with others. She can choose whether or not she wants to be empathetic (more often than not, she is). Kizu is much more stealthy/rogue like. 
> 
> Kissui and Kuro are both major observers until they see an opportunity in which they can help. They continue to gather information and to watch how the others interact/react in different situations. They often relay this information to someone in an effort to help. (Kissui to Misu/Kizu; Kuro to Jouten/Zuri) Kissui is very much like Misu. She isn't afraid to get her hands dirty to get a job done, especially in service to a friend. Kissui is Misuteri's beta. 
> 
> Most of Misuteri's offensive magical powers come from her connection with individual that taught it to her. That's why Jouten seems so much more on edge and why the others haven't really picked up on it. The specifics are still in beta form but that's the general idea; and the major reason why Loki insists she not be able to use it. 
> 
> Jouten is capable of tapping into any raw form of energy around him but doing so has its price. He does have a number of skills that are only his but he often draws the strengths of those around him to enhance the group's overall synergy...that is on a day that he's not hyper focused in on one thing and one thing only.
> 
> All these notes are still being filled out but I hope they gave you a better idea as to some of the little things that happened in this chapter.
> 
> I wanted to thank every single one of you awesome-faces for your support. I've worked really hard to make this story unique and intense. You keep me going. You're the best. Keep it up! <3


	25. The Barrier (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jouten and Loki meet face to face for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you, I intend there to be some enormous feels in this chapter. If you're not in the mood to be remotely sad, I suggest waiting. However, the events that transpire do give Loki the upper hand - so it's all for a good cause! 
> 
> That's not right. I'm sorry. I adore all of my OCs, regardless if they're a pain in Loki's ass. 
> 
> Or mine. :P
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> P.S. This chapter is quite long. I didn't feel right cutting it off at the average length. Like I said, lots of feels. Anger, hate, desire, sorrow, pain, confusion, grief. You name it...it's probably in here.
> 
> 4-28-15 Update: This chapter has been changed significantly. While the content is still mostly the same, I have expanded and added to it quite a bit. What does that mean? Well, it went from 5200 words to 11300 words. And from 10 pages to 17 pages. I have yet to go through it and proof read it as a whole, so I apologize in advance for any errors.

The five Guardians were centered around the long table in the middle of the scullery. The entire room smelled of juicy red meat and veggies. Nero and Zuri were clean of the aftereffects of shifting. The pair sat opposite their female companions. They didn't bother asking Jouten if he wanted to join them. They all knew he would say no. He had little need for food. Kuro was much the same way but he enjoyed it too much to decline an invitation. None of them had even gone above deck. They all agreed it was probably best to give him his space. It was the one thing he seemed to want, besides Misuteri that is. They assumed Jouten was at the helm, steering them towards Misuteri. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Kuro hadn't even sat down before he started to interrogate Nero. “ _So_ , what _exactly_ did you see?” he pressed the hawk hard for information. He took his seat between the two Kissui and Kizu at the table. The boy was smooth and confident. He had resolved to be in the absence of his father. He emulated Zuri the best he could for the time being but he hoped he wouldn't have to keep up the act for long.  
  
Nero stopped eating. He leaned on his elbows with one hand clasped over a fist as if in thought. He pressed his lips to his hands and lifted his finger. His eyes narrowed in uncertainty. He was vexed. He didn't know how to answer the question. “It's hard to say...” he paused to find the right words.  
  
Zuri was almost half way through his plate. “Come on,” he whined with his mouth half full, “just tell us what you saw.” He pointed his fork at his friend. He threatened to poke him with it if he didn't keep talking.  
  
Nero pressed a finger to the utensil and moved it back towards his friend's plate. “It was just a barrier. That's all I know. I didn't get close. I came back here as soon as I saw it.” Nero put his hands up as if he had surrendered everything he knew.  
  
The girl with full, dark brown hair and a face full of bangs watched Nero closely with her big, hazel eyes. She looked innocent and unassuming; but she was deceptively intuitive and more perceptive than she let on. Kissui narrowed her eyes in disbelief. She finished chewing and called him out. “No," she declared, the annoyance in her voice was palpable. "If that was it, you would've just said that.” She was short with Nero the way Nero was short with Jouten. Her best friend was missing and if he had information that could help them find her, she was going to find out what it was.  
  
Kuro followed Kissui's lead. He leaned forward on his elbows mimicking Nero. “What. Did. You. See?”  he asked again.

It was then the ship jostled them a little. They were all too focused on Nero to really care. They thought it was a little strange but assumed it was just Jouten jerking the wheel or something.

Nero shook his head and lowered his hands to the table. He couldn't look either of them in the eye. The look on his face made it pretty clear what was going on in his head. There was something he didn't want to tell them. If he told them, it could be real and he didn't want to believe it. This was his curse: knowing horrible truths before anyone else.  
  
Zuri was the first one to pick up on it and as his face softened with sympathy, Kizu fell in sync with their wavelength. Kizu set her fork down gently on her plate. She had been listening intently, gathering information the whole time but this was something she almost couldn't stomach. She could see Nero's dismay and she couldn't stand by and watch it eat him alive. He wasn't just frustrated with the situation but rather with the information he had. He didn't understand it at all. Her heart ached a little for him. She wanted to sooth his suffering. She reached out and put her hand on his.

* * *

A pristine vision, like none other she had experienced, took over her sight. She was there, high in the sky, seeing through his eyes.  It took her a moment to adjust to the change. She resisted at first until she finally submitted to the disorienting, unfamiliar sensations. She could feel the cold air on her skin and the weightlessness of flight. She inhaled the salty mixture of the pure, unpolluted air and the mist that floated between the ocean and clouds. She was surrounded by the blues of the sky and sea. Her world consisted of a serenity she had long forgotten about. There was nothing to ground her or make her feel heavy. Her existence was effortless, unlike when she stood on her own two feet. She was both whole and free. She remembered the pure bliss she was capable of achieving if she could just let go. It was earth-shattering but in the best way possible. For one, long, carefree moment, she was content. She wished for nothing more than to stay there and let the wind carrying her whichever way it pleased.

That is until Nero turned his head towards an unexpected glimmer in the distance. The crushing weight of reality came down, destroying her fragile state of tranquility. She felt the tingle his magic transform his eyes once more and then understood the cause of Nero's dread. A large dome made of dark green and light blue swirls of energy shone in the distance. It took her breath away with fear and awe. It was larger than any barrier either of them had ever seen. It was broad enough to protect an entire city from intrusion. It radiated a dark, foreboding energy.

It sent vibrations through the air that made Nero's fur and feathers tense up and fluff out. It warned him not to come any closer. He heeded the warning. Only someone with great magical prowess could have mustered a display of power. She felt Nero's doubt and frustration along with her own.  He was usually so prideful and confident in their abilities. In the face of this adversity, he wasn't. None of them were even remotely strong enough to contend with such a foe, even together. He wasn't sure whether or not Jouten could remove such an obstacle from their path. She wasn't sure he was wrong.

All the while Nero's doubt coursed through her veins, she felt his and her intuition screaming at her. Misuteri was there. She could feel her presence and gravitated towards it. It surprised her that she could feel Misuteri so easily despite the magic and distance. She quickly realized why as Nero's eyes focused in on tiny, pink lights sparkling on the barrier's surface. For some reason, she was helping her captor, at least in a way. She was allowing them to use her magic to their advantage.

Kizu understood Nero's frustration now. For a moment, she was angry, too but she tried to stay rational. There had to be a logical explanation for all this. She quickly settled on her answer. It was clear that more than Misuteri lurked behind that shield of energy. Whatever it was, was using her. They dangled her prettily as prized bait; bait they knew the Guardians and especially Jouten, would not be able to resist. Her heart pounded with horror. They were walking right into a trap and there wasn't much any of them could do about it.

* * *

Her entire body shook and she pulled back her hand. She was short of breath and her skin had lost its color. She was startled not only by what she had just learned but by the action of having seen it at all. It sapped her spiritual reserves and she fought to keep her head on straight. She hated not being able to predict when it would happen. It was frustrating enough hoping and praying from time to time that it would; but this time, she saw her gift for what it was: a curse.

“I saw it..." she muttered in a small, frightful voice. She looked Nero in the eye,  "Misu's barrier, isn't it?” She said in a small, frightful voice.  
  
Nero's brows pinched together for a split second and then his eyes went wide. “You just...?” He was shocked. The fact that she had physically touched him was surprising enough but for her to have seen what he saw nearly floored him.  
  
Kizu nodded. She was lost for words but she could feel how everyone was staring at her. “I felt it. I could feel her..." she breathed. A moment passed as she resisted the tears on her waterlines. She was frustrated and embarrassed. Nero was lucky he had the whole trip back to sort through his feelings. Her more rational functions were eluding her. "She's calling out to us...but...” she muttered, giving the other Guardians another crumb.  
  
"She's what?” Kissui asked. She urged them to answer her with her impatience. She was sitting on the edge of her seat. She looked back and forth between Nero and Kizu. They both looked afraid and upset. She needed to know why. Her nerves were standing on end. She wouldn't be able to take much more of this.  
  
"Bait..." Nero answered. There was hate and disgust in his voice. "We're walking into a trap." He still didn't want to admit how formidable whoever had her really was.

"We kind of already knew that..." Zuri commented.

"Yeah...maybe...but guys," Kizu said lifting her head. She paused for a long moment until she worked up the gull to just spit it out. "I don't think we can win...any of us...the barrier, the magic...it was the most powerful thing I've ever seen."

Zuri, Kuro and Kissui all experienced the same cycled through the same emotions in a matter of seconds. Their sympathetic nervous systems were flooding their bodies with a potent combination of surprise, disbelief and fear. Zuri felt it most. He knew for a fact they weren't exaggerating. He could feel it and it only compounded his horror. Kissui took a mental step back. She didn't want to believe it to be true anymore than the rest of them but she was the most susceptible to pessimism.  It wouldn't be long before she convinced herself the situation was hopeless and she didn't want to do that. If she let that happen, she would be completely useless. Kuro was the only one of the three that didn't almost crumble. He cared about Misuteri but he wasn't very close with her. He couldn't be. She reminded him too much of his mother; it was too painful to be intimate with her. This new information connected dots he didn't realize were related.  
  
“Could be why...” the young man muttered, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen over the room.  
  
Zuri had been lost in thought. He was trying to ignore the dread filling the room. He tried to think of a solution. When he couldn't, he looked at his raven haired friend. "Why what?”  
  
“My dad...he said something...it was weird...I thought he just had a bad dream..." Kuro said a whole lot of nothing as he mulled over his thoughts and organized them. "He asked me if I thought Misu wanted us to find her...if she still loved him,” he sunk his head into his long fingered hands. He dug his perfectly groomed fingernails into his scalp as more and more pieces started to fit together.  
  
“I'm sorry...I couldn't say anything sooner..." Nero frowned. He blamed himself. It was then when he could really empathize with Jouten. If he blamed himself for such a small thing, then it would make sense that  
  
“That's what's been wrong with him. It's not just that Misu's gone. He can sense how strong whoever has her is,” Kuro continued to explain.  
  
“Even if he doesn't _know_ what's going on, he can feel it...” Zuri's jaw dropped. He smoothed his hand over his face. He knew that Jouten was more sensitive to the goings on around him than the stubborn lion would like to admit. His mood swings made so much more sense now. The pieces were coming together for him, too. Fear rooted itself deep in his heart as he thought of the danger Misuteri could be in. “Oh god. What are we going to do?” He looked at the rest of them.  
  
“I don't know...” Nero responded impulsively.

The quintet had fallen into another dreadful silence. Still, the Zuri's question rang in Kizu's head. She searched for an answer, a solution, something that could sooth their nerves. "Do we still think it's Lok or Loki or whoever?" Kizu asked inquisitively.  
  
Kissui shrugged in reply but Kizu couldn't see her passed gesture through Kuro.  
  
"It is the only lead we have," Zuri asserted. He, too, was deep in thought.

"What are we going to tell my dad?" Kuro interjected. He knew what would probably happen. He was afraid he would lose his father again because of Misuteri. He blamed her like it had already happened because he knew it was only a matter of time. His father always put himself in danger for her sake. Half the time, it was like he didn't even exist. His resentment for her started to churn in his stomach. It was thick and sticky like tar. Now that he had let it stir, it would continue to cloud his judgement.  
  
“Nothing. We can't let him get to that barrier. If he does, he'll know. He'll know everything and try to charge in there, guns blazing," Zuri declared.  
  
“Wait,” Kizu barked. “I don't think lying to him is the best way to go about this. He's our friend. We should trust him to do the right thing." She hated the idea of being dishonest with Jouten. He was her best friend and he would never do something like that. Misuteri might but he would never keep something so vital from her. She felt compelled to do the same for him.

"What do you think he's doing? He _is_ doing 'the right thing'. He's going after his wife and that's exactly what he's going to keep doing," Nero asserted. He understood Jouten's motives better than most. He couldn't blame him for doing the 'right thing' over the 'smart thing'. He did it all the time. 

"Think about it," Zuri implored Kizu. "He's headstrong and prideful. If we tell him what we know, he'll force our hand." Zuri adjusted in his seat so that he was leaning most of his weight on the table. "We're walking straight into a trap. We don't have a choice. We're going to get Misu back but if we tell him what we know, he'll force our hand and then we'll be at even more of a disadvantage than we are right now."

Kizu let out the breath she had been holding. Zuri's logical and passionate argument had won her compliance.  
  
“But what about my dad? You expect me just to let him soak in his own self-pity until you figure out a better plan? He's basically circling the freaking drain if you haven't noticed. I can't stand back and watch!” Kuro seethed with anger. The four of them had sworn an oath. They had made a promise to do what was right and here they were talking about lying to his father! They were basically betraying him. He wouldn't stand for it.  
  
Kissui's eyes went wide. She slammed her hand down on the table. "You have to. So, suck it up!" She had had about enough of his whining. She cared about him but he could be so immature sometimes.

Nero lifted his eyebrows and nodded in agreement with her. He didn't like it much either but he wasn't going to spout off at the mouth and put everyone in danger.

"I understand why you're worried, Kuro, but sometimes, you have to do things you don't like for the greater good." Zuri shut out Kuro's anger and did his best to be sympathetic.  
  
Kizu was still frowning as she struggled with the idea. Not telling Jouten was only going to be a temporary fix. "So we're not telling him...for now. What are we supposed to do when we get there? We only have a few hours." She needed to keep the conversation moving forward. If it became stagnant, the possibility of finding a solution would all become just another impossibility.

"We should probably call for back up," Zuri answered.

"Yeah...but even if we can get a hold of Kouken and Tiabu, they won't be able to get here by morning," Kissui added.

"What if I tell him I made a mistake, steer us away from the barrier, that could buy us a day. Would that be enough time?" Nero actively joined in on the brainstorming.Their collaboration was making him feel more optimistic than normal.

"Two people might help but it won't be enough. Who ever is powering that barrier has more power than all of us combined, even Jouten," Kizu finally mustered up the courage to be frank. She didn't want to get her, or any of their, hopes up by minimizing the problem. "And they're using Misuteri's magic, too; and the only one that can get through that is Jouten." She neatly laid out all the information she had gathered in hopes that having all the details might help one of them figure out an answer.

"How could someone in Katharsi be that powerful and none of us sensed anything? And if it is Lok, why did he wait so long to strike? Why did he give Misuteri that relic...why didn't he just break her out of there himself?" Zuri was quickly finding he had more questions than answers.

The others shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads in response.  
  
This was all too much for Kuro to process. He didn't have any of the answers to Zuri's questions, so he only focused on one thing. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that someone could be more powerful than his father, than all of them. He hastily convinced himself that there was absolutely no hope for Misuteri. She was trapped in that barrier with someone he equated to his worst nightmare and he assumed all of them were thinking of ways to sacrifice themselves to save her. He was going to lose all of them. He was going to be all alone again...and it was all Misuteri's fault. He kept shaking his head back and forth. “No...no...no...this is not happening,” he tugged at his hair again. “I can't believe this is happening." That wasn't entirely true. Just about anything was possible if it involved Misuteri. "It's all her fault. None of this would be happening if it weren't for her. She's such such a pain in the ass and she's not even worth it! We should just leave her there to fend for herself.”  Kuro's frustration burst into rage. He was so infuriated he couldn't see straight. He let himself say all the things he had kept bottled up for their sake. He shot up to his feet and his dark grey energy lapped at his skin in flames.

The other four Guardians immediately stood up too. They all stared at him in disbelief. They knew he wasn't all that fond of Misuteri all the time but they had no idea he felt so passionately about it. Zuri's gaze darted to Nero and then at the door. Nero quickly sprinted to guard the door to the deck. His first priority was to make sure Kuro's anger didn't jeopardize their mission and Nero followed his lead. Kizu slowly moved to the side of Kuro so she was facing him. Her brows were creased just barely and a frown had curved upon her lips. Kissui stepped backwards towards Nero to put some space between her and Kuro. She was about half a second away from putting the boy in his place. They had all blocked his path in one way or another, giving him two choices: back down or calm down.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Zuri held his hands out towards Kuro as he slowly stepped around the table. “That's uncalled for," he spoke smoothly and patiently. He had no idea exactly what might happen if Kuro went off the deep end. The boy didn't have a Vessel. He didn't have anything to help him ground himself. The boy was just raw, undisciplined spirit energy given form. His polarity was easily thrown off kilter and it was their job to bring him back to center before he hurt someone or himself. "I understand you're scared, Kuro, I really do," Zuri looked Kuro in eyes. He slowly walked forward. He did his best to emanate a cool, relaxing energy to sooth Kuro's temper. In many ways, Kuro was just a hormonal boy. Zuri often didn't attribute his immaturity or lack of foresight to Kuro's exceptional spiritual circumstance, although, he was sure that it didn't help. "But you need to calm down. We're going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine," he asserted. He had successfully closed the gap between them without scaring him off.

Kuro narrowed his eyes at them all. His lips were pressed firmly in a line and he grind his teeth together. He saw what they were doing. It made him sick. They were all taking Misuteri's side, just like his father. They always would. He would always be the only one on his side. He couldn't stand to be around any of them. He needed to go for a run. He needed to get out of the room. He had to be alone. He stayed silent and let them try to calm him down. He knew they weren't going to let him out of there unless they were sure he was 'okay'.

They took his lack of resistance as a good sign. It was a perfect time to start giving Kuro the nuggets of wisdom they had in hopes to they would aid him, too. Nero spoke first. “We have to have faith,” Nero stared Kuro in the eyes. It physically hurt to take the high road and lead by example. The words sounded hypocritical to him but that didn't make them any less valuable.  “We all have to have faith that everything is going to be okay. It's the only way we're going to make it through this...together.”  
  
Kuro stood opposite Nero and his arms crossed. He closed his eyes and exhaled.

Kissui did almost the exact same thing but she wasn't faking it to give them a show. "Look...I really don't care what you think about Misuteri," she fibbed, "but this isn't about her. This is about you, and Jouten, and all of us. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you just gave up and let Misu rot in some dungeon somewhere." She was surprisingly rational in her argument.  
  
“I can only imagine how much you must be hurting, Kuro," Kizu stepped forward. She pursed her lips and let her sympathy show. "But Kissui's right and you know it." She saw the look of disinterest on his face. "Even if Nero and Zuri are wrong and everything isn't okay, what you do right now will set your course down a road you might not be able to come back from. Think about that for a second. Is that what you really want?" Kizu pulled at Kuro's heartstrings with expertise. She didn't patronize him or try to make him feel guilty. She made it clear he was the one making the decisions. She just wanted him to be smart about it.

When Kuro sighed again, it was genuine. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his shoulders relaxed. His tension physically left him in a tingling shiver. He still wasn't happy but he definitely wasn't as angry as he was before. He could feel the atmosphere in the room and he breathed in deeply. "Alright, alright. I'm fine now..." he assured them. "Now, can I go get some air?"

The others looked around the room at each other and then Nero, Kizu and Kissui looked at Zuri. He sighed and resisted the urge to snicker. He wondered why it was always his job to make decisions when Misuteri and Jouten weren't around. He calmly contemplated Kuro's question. “That depends. Can we count on you?” Zuri angled his head down and lifted his eyebrows.  
  
“Yes,” he said with an exasperated sigh. he sounded like an annoyed teenager agreeing to chores. The truth was, he didn't like the fact that Zuri tested his patience with the topic so soon; but with his answer, Nero stepped to the side.  “I won't sabotage whatever little plan you guys come up with...." he added. With his full answer, Nero moved out of the way and he ventured closer to the door. He was surprised at himself when he stopped before stomping up the stairs. His throat filled with his frustration again and he had to vent it. If he wasn't allowed to be fully honest with his father, he would be fully honest with them, whether they liked it or not. "But don't plan on me being the one to drag her out of there. I won't fight her. If she wants to stay – she can stay. My dad's better off without her. He'll get over her eventually...” He left the room before anyone could argue with him more. He sprinted up the stairs to the deck. He didn't want to have to validate his feelings. They were his feelings. He knew they would tell him how wrong he was. He didn't need their criticism. Even now, Misuteri was waging war against him. Everyone liked her more. Everything he had, she took from him. There was no way he was trying that hard to get her back.  
  
The four members left looked around at each other. For some reason, what he said felt like a bad omen. It was like the venom in his words poisoned what little optimism they had. Kuro might very well be the only one able to reach Misuteri. It was completely possible that they were all too close to the situation to see a real solution. It was a terribly disturbing thought to process. It felt like they were being punished for being Misuteri's friend.

The uncomfortable atmosphere made them all want to diffuse. Nero frowned and decided it was best if the conversation ended. He took refuge in the barracks. Zuri sat back down and ran his fingers through his hair. He needed a minute to sort everything out, too. Kissui followed Nero. She really needed to some alone time. Everything that had just happened was more than a little overwhelming. She couldn't get under her blankets fast enough. Kizu thought it was best to keep herself busy. She proceeded to quiestly clean up. Before she was finished, Kuro stomped back down the stairs.

“He's gone!” His voice echoed through the rest of the hollow ship. Every single one of them jumped.  
  
Zuri and Kizu turned to him. Their faces frozen in confusion. The confident man at the table mustered his composure. “What do you mean 'he's gone'?” He asked as calmly as possible.  
  
Kizu quickly recovered from the shock. Nero and Kissui stood in he doorway to the barracks. They waited anxiously for the answer to Zuri's question.  
  
“I mean he's gone," Kuro repeated himself. "He's not on deck," he counted his example by hooking his right hand around his left pinkie finger."And he's not in the cabin." He did the same thing again only this time he pinched his ring finger against his littlest digit. "He's gone!” He threw his hands out as if he had just done a magic trick. It was never a good thing when Kuro made wild gestures. Kuro, again, immediately thought of the worst possible scenario. After their conversation, he had little faith in his father's chances of survival, especially, without the group.

Zuri dropped his face in his palms and slouched over the table. He didn't want to believe that he would leave without telling them; let alone, do it. The flabbergasted expressions on Kizu and Kissui's faces expressed the same thing.  
  
Nero was the only one that really expected it. He might not have expected to do it so soon, but he wasn't surprised. However, that didn't make him any less irritated. “I can't believe he'd be such an idiot!” Nero spun on his heel. He stopped himself and turned back towards Kuro. He pointed at him. “Are you good to shift?”  
  
Kuro's brow creased in confusion. “What are you talking about?” There was nothing he could do. It didn't matter if he could shift or not.  
  
“We can't go after him like this,”  Nero gestured to his human form, “and it'll be at least another two hours until the ship gets even close. We have no idea when he left. We have to go now.”

The others had to admit Nero had some valid points but chasing after him blind was almost as bad as Jouten leaving alone. Before any of them could say anything, Kuro jumped on board with Nero.  
  
Kuro rocked his head back and forth. “Yes! Yes! Let's do this!” He beat the side of his fist on the wall.  
  
Zuri stepped forward and pointed at Nero and Kuro. "Hey!"  He stopped them in their tracks. “No, no, no! Hold your horses!” He heard the words that actually came out of his mouth and cracked a smile. His plump lips curled upwards as he chuckled.He flattened his hand out. Kuro was unamused but the girls were smiling.It was a welcome break from the tension. He dropped his head for a second and cleared his throat. “Seriously, we have to rest. I don't think Kizu and Kissui want to have to hover over four dirty, broken dudes if something goes wrong. And what if they get hurt?” He lifted an eyebrow and let reason sink in.  
  
Kissui and Kizu were pleasantly contented by Zuri's levelheadedness. It seemed to balance out the other two males quiet effectively.  
  
“He's right." Kizu asserted, giving her bearish ally an approving nod. “You two need rest," she pointed at Nero and Zuri. "And _you_ ,” she grabbed Kuro by the hand. “You need to stop worrying so much. We _will_ find him.”  
  
She was so close. He could smell her shampoo and her natural scent mixed together perfectly. It calmed him and yet, put him on edge. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to protect her and save her; but he respected her too much. No, that wasn't it. He respected himself too little. Unfortunately for him, the throbbing in his groin didn't care. He was so frustrated and overwhelmed, he needed a release.

Kuro grumbled. He took a deep breath and nodded. He let Kizu start to lead him up the stairs.

Nero had turned on his heel and returned to his cot. He did just what Kizu said to. He knew he would need every ounce of energy he could muster to drag Jouten back to the ship.  
  
Zuri was caught in a daze as he felt Kuro's unexpected wave of arousal hit him. His throat swelled up with emotion and his need pulsated against his trousers. His skin became slick with perspiration and he was dizzy. He felt his Shadow well up in his chest. He fought it, tooth and nail, with every bit of strength he had left in him. It was one of the most intense, most disorienting sensations he had the displeasure of being caught off guard by. He stepped backwards and slumped on the bench of the table.

Kissui was still standing there, lost in thought. She hadn't noticed Zuri's mood swing but he noticed her. Her fear and passion were swirling together in a potent mix of pharamones. She was the most delicious smelling woman he had the pleasure of indulging in in a very long time. Mindlessly, she sighed heavily and turned to Zuri. He looked unwell all of a sudden. "Hey, are you alright?" Kissui tilted her head to the side to look at Zuri's face.

He nodded and waved her off. "Yeah, yeah," he said. He pressed his hand over his eyes to resist the urge to look up at her. Kissui was so tiny; she would be so easy to take. He was forced to choke down his Shadow again. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired," he assured her. He mustered up the energy to move again. He had to get away from her. He needed to be near someone who's plump rear end he didn't want to bite into. 

Kissui didn't take it personally as she watched her large, dark skinned friend abruptly exit the room. She merely sighed and slowly followed behind him.

* * *

Jouten smoothly glided through the cool night air but there was no weightlessness and serenity for him. He drifted there, in the state of agony and numbness that was pure heartbreak. He had done his best to prepare himself with what was to come. It was hard but there was only so much room inside him now. His heart was full with his love for Misuteri and Kuro. It had consumed his passion. He had spent most of his power on them and the other Guardians. He didn't regret it. His actions were necessary; just as his actions now were necessary.

He did allow himself one last look at the beautiful scenery that would set the backdrop to his lone assault. There was nothing but vast, black watery plains and the half moon to keep him company. The snowy semicircle was already high in the sky, shining illuminating the night sky with pure white light. There were very few thin, dark gray clouds stretching overhead. It made it that much easier to see the green glossy dome over the island just ahead of him.

He was close now and his companions were nowhere near; he could afford to take a moment for himself. He tipped forward, until he was low against the water. He reached his hand down and dragged his fingertips in the water. The frigid liquid bit at is flesh, sending tingling sensations up his arm. It made the hairs on his skin stand up and he shivered. It made him feel very much alive again. It reminded him of how it felt when he touched Misuteri for the first time. Her light had done the same thing to him all those years ago. He pulled his hand back and grinned. He didn't let the thought linger as he neared his target. He couldn't afford distractions. He banished melancholy thoughts and his crippling nostalgia. He refocused on his surroundings; he was poised and alert.  
  
Jouten's black, heavily armored boots sunk in the smokey gray sand as he landed. The weight of his armor threw him off balance a little as he started to move forward. He took a moment to become reacquainted with his own feet. That fact didn't surprise him; he felt very unlike his usual self. He was quickly becoming a stranger in his own body. He stretched his huge, white wings out and rolled his shoulders. He let them fall relaxed against his back. He took a deep breath and marched towards the glimmering barrier.  
  
Jormangundr watched Jouten with awe as he dipped down low to the water. She could have very well lurched up and swallowed him whole if she wanted; but she didn't want to. She made herself small as she approached the shore. She watched Jouten closely. The unpredictability of this human creature intrigued her. She wanted to know what he would do next. The Baldur she knew couldn't break through the barrier - though she was under the impression that Baldur wouldn't _need_ to destroy it to enter, it only protected Loki from Midgardians - but this man was very different than her old friend. He had a darkness inside of him. She could see how he fought it with every step he took.  
  
Jouten's eyes glowed white as he drew nearer to the enormous barrier. He could feel it trying to repel him. He could feel it warning him and filling him with dread. The fact that it felt so sinister was a good thing in his opinion. It didn't feel like it was Misuteri as he expected it to. This was something very different than Misuteri's magic. It was dark and deliberate. It was powerful and ancient. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He let the energy radiate through him. As it did, he could taste the source of its power. He opened his eyes and smiled. He was impressed. It was rune magic. It had been a very long time since he played with rune magic. Getting through it with brute force alone was going to be challenging; luckily he wasn't intimidated by such a challenge. It filled him with a childlike excitement.  
  
The Serpent of Midgard grew more anxious by the minute. She could hear the low hum of the ship getting closer. They were about half way there. She had to do something. She didn't have time to think. She had to protect them. No, she had to defend her father. Either way, her goal really was the same; she had to keep them away from the barrier. Impulsively, she shed her serpent skin and climbed ashore. She donned a tight, olive green dress with hip high slits. It had a high neck and no sleeves. She spared little time, except in her conscious decision to dress more modestly than usual. She didn't want to look like she was trying seduce him if he saw her. She stayed low by the to the reeds and foliage as she crept closer.  
  
Jouten held out his hand and stepped within arm's reach of the barrier. His palm lay flat against the raw, solid manifestation of energy. It was hot. It burned his hand; it seared his palm to his enchanted gauntlets. It tried to repel his touch but he sunk his center of gravity. He wasn't about to give in that easily. He needed to know just how strong it was before he could assess just how to get through it.  
   
Jormangundr's skin ran cold as she watched Jouten touch the barrier. The smell of burning flesh washed over her. She was ready to come to his aid if he needed her. She stand crouched down with one long leg stretched out in front of her in a deep lunge. She tilted her head to the side. She tried not to give into her natural lilting sway as she watched him drag his hand against the barrier.  
  
He could see swirls of pink, green and light blue on the surface of the half-sphere. It was clear now. Whoever held her _was_ using her magic against her. He could feel her fear and how she tried to repel _him_ specifically. It hurt but he didn't let it linger. He had one goal and he was determined to succeed at any cost. He suspected there was more than one person responsible but he didn't care. There could have been an entire army on the other side and he wouldn't have cared. If he could break through the surface layer, through Misuteri's barrier, he could break through the supporting defenses. He was confident in his ability to do that. He had done it before; this time would be no different.

Nevertheless, his heart ached evermore. He hadn't had time to recharge. It had taken him centuries to concentrate that much energy and he had expelled it in what he would have considered an irrelevant and short period of time. He might not have still fully been the man that endured a millennium relatively alone in Katharsi but it still frustrated him. He felt weak as he watched his companions grow stronger by the day. He felt like his knowledge and experience was the only thing that really gave him any edge. None of that really mattered. He treasured his memories with them and his family. He had lived a life he never thought possible. He had been happy and now, he was forced to call on the immortal power of the spirit realm itself to aid him - just as he had as a boy - to restore the joy and peace he cherished so much. He wouldn't have been so willing to do such a thing with his companions. He wouldn't make them watch him trade his soul for power; he would not ask them to bare witness his sacrifice.

He had known all along that he needed to go alone. They would have tried to stop him. They would have tried to persuade him to wait and the part of him that lacked courage wanted them to. He loved them all the more for it but he couldn't let them stop him. He had a way to clear them a path, so they could rescue Misuteri; and he had to do it. It was the only option he had. Every second without Misuteri, he was losing parts of himself. If he waited much longer, he would have nothing of value to trade. Either way, he would no longer be himself; this way he could make it mean something. This way, it would be _his_ decision.  
  
Jouten's lips tipped in a sideways smile and chest filled with a bittersweetness. He had at least attempted to make peace with his decision to go off alone. He could feel the foreboding energies emanating off of the barrier. Whoever it was was infinitely stronger than anyone the Guardians had faced. He wasn't a fool. He knew why Nero was so upset earlier. The barrier's magic almost dwarfed _him._ The griffon must have been terrified by such a source of power and he didn't blame him. None of that mattered now. This way, they would be forced to be strong enough. They would be able to save Misuteri this way; his spirit would compel them to do so.  
  
Jouten began to pool the very life force of Katharsi into himself. He swallowed hard. The stoic man was overwhelmed with a sense of dread.  He could feel his human side weakening as he grew more powerful. The raw energy from Katharsi was eating away at his strengths and, at the moment, without Misuteri, his heart was the single source of his strength. He hadn't intended to let Katharsi take that from him but it seemed he didn't have a choice. As it slowly left him, he realized that there was a significant chance he wouldn't survive. The idea made tears welled up on his waterlines. The cracks in his aching heart finally shattered. His instinct to live screamed at him to wait but he couldn't. As Katharsi devoured his love for his companions, it was replaced with a blinding, greedy vengeance. He wanted his wife back. He wanted to slaughter their offenders and betrayers; but most of all, he wanted to possess Misuteri again.

The emptiness in his chest filled with all his pain and torment. His throat seized up as he drown in his despair. He fought through it and pressed his hand harder to the barrier. He let Katharsi throw him forward, forcing him to crash against the focused power of the barrier. His hand devolved into little more than charred digits and his body trembled. It had been so long since he was forced to rely on the spirits of Katharsi for aid. It made him feel small and insignificant in comparison. It made him feel more human than he had in a long time. Feeling human made him feel mortal. He resisted a laugh as the thought passed through his head. He could barely remember what being mortal meant. He almost vomited as the anticipation of his demise pooling in his stomach threw bile up his esophagus. He could barely stand. His knees went weak. His body was unable handle the depth of his emotions. They sapped his strength and devoured him from the inside out; just as Katharsi did his spirit.  
  
“I'm sorry, Misuteri,” he whimpered, choking back his tears. “I will always love you.” A sense of euphoria washed over him. He was filled with his pure, unconditional love for her; and it was then, he remembered what it really meant to be human. To be human was to love; and sacrifice _was_ love's ultimate gift. He was content with his decision. He was sure this was the only way to insure her safety. The other Guardians would be there soon; she would be home soon. She would be safe.  
  
Jouten roared and every ounce of his energy burst forth. His seraphic wings sprouted from the vents in his armor and fanned out behind him. He and the barrier were instantly engulfed in a white light. He supported his blackened, offensive hand by locking it in place with the other. He made sure his palm would not stop touching the barrier, no matter what. The action gave him more leverage and enabled his balance. He thrust his hand forward harder than before. The harder he pushed, the faster it disintegrated. His power ate through the surface layers of the defense like acid. His white hot power vibrated on the surface of the barrier until it started to shatter.  
  
Jormangundr stood erect as bits and pieces of the barrier fall at his feet. She could see something at the very center of the light. She could tell what was happening. Jouten was nothing more than a shapeless, black figure. Jouten was no longer Baldur; he was pure Shadow. He was giving up pieces of himself in return for the power to destroy the barrier. She was overcome with a profound sadness as she watched him go after Misuteri. His love for her made her heart ache. If she let him continue, Baldur would be gone again. She was going to lose her friend all over again. She couldn't let that happen. Hel could hate her all she wanted. She would even endure Loki's wrath. She couldn't let that happen. Baldur was worth saving - Jormandgundr thought he was worth more than Misuteri - even if Jouten didn't.  
  
Jormangundr sprinted forward. She pushed against the energy radiating off of him and the barrier with every thing she had but she couldn't get near him. She wasn't strong enough. Fragments of the barrier rushed towards her. She dug her bare feet into the sand. She held her arms up to shield her eyes from Jouten's powerful light but she still refused give up.  
  
“Baldur! Stop! Don't do it!” Jormangundr cried out to him. “She isn't worth it! You're killing yourself! If you die, you'll never be able to save her!” She screamed at him. Her argument was an impulsive, yet elegant, blend of truth and altruism.  
  
Jouten turned to see the woman struggling against his wake. He experienced the faintest sense of familiarity as he looked at her. He heard her desperate pleas. He knew she was going to be caught in the blast. He wanted to stop, if only to save her life, but there was nothing he could do. He was already through the first layer. He couldn't stop now. It was too late. He had traded too much of himself. He turned away from Jormangundr and focused on his last task.  
  
When he turned, his eyes went wide with surprise. A man with long black hair and glowing verdant eyes stood before him. His emotion was cold and emotionless. He held a long spear in his hand with a bright blue orb near the tip. It vibrated with energy as Loki neared the barrier. He watched Jouten's face carefully as the wounded lover tried to reach him. Jouten eyed the sharp curves of his face and the perfect, smooth texture of his pale skin. He glanced over Loki's exotic, intricately carved golden armor, assessing him as a threat. Loki was covered in it from head to toe, just as Jouten was. He had come ready to do battle. His regal posture and poised facial expression could only mean one thing. This was the man that took Misuteri.  
  
Loki grinned and raised his arms up. He was exhilarated to face such a worthy opponent; though he still considered their encounter an unfair fight. He, too, was able to use the energies of Katharsi to his advantage and he was at full power. Jouten felt the shield swell with Loki's energy. It enraged him. His entire body shook with the ferocity of his intent. He had come too far to be stopped now. He refused to be bested. He waged the last pieces of his humanity against Loki. He felt something more than familiarity emerge from the depths of his being. His body surged with a dark, ancient fury as he recognized Loki. His clandestine foe smiled as he saw the look of knowing on Jouten's face.  
  
Jouten roared again. He curled his fingers in towards his palm. He squeezed his fist hard. He drew back his fist high as if he was aiming a bow. He slowly twisted his hips away from the island's shield. He filled his lungs with his final breath and then punched the barrier with all his might. The force at which Jouten's fists collided with his enemy's defense was astronomical. All the bones in his arm and chest shattered as the momentum vibrated back through him. Jormangundr was knocked unconscious and thrown all the way back to the water's edge. The entire island was encompassed with a blinding white light.

* * *

Kuro and Kizu stood at the nose of the ship. Their eyes were anxiously fixed on the dense, swirling energy ahead of them. It felt like they were being pulled towards it by more than the waves and wind. It was as if it was calling to them, luring them into their enemy's clutches. They could see the entirety of the barrier and the island that it shielded. Being so close was a toxic feeling. They knew it wouldn't be long until they could bring Jouten back but it also meant they were closer to the darkest source of power either of them had experienced.

Kizu was in the middle of saying something soft and sweet to sooth Kuro's worry when his attention was violently jerked towards their destination. They saw white sparks leaping off of the surface of the barrier. They knew it could only mean one thing. Jouten was trying to break though. They continued to watch as the sharp, hot bolts of energy darted in every direction. The flashes of light came faster and faster until the barrier became thicker and opaque. The defensive response was met with an equally powerful offensive blow.

Kizu almost couldn't stop watching the cataclysmic event as a huge wave of energy was coming straight towards them. Kuro was frozen stiff. Without hesitation, she tackled him to the deck. She spread her lithe body over him protectively. There was no way to know what that much energy would do if it hit him. His constitution was considerably lower than the rest of them. The enchantments carved into the vessel activated and protected the crew from most of blast. The aftermath sent a shock wave that snapped the ropes holding the sail to the mast. If it had hit them broadside, they would have been capsized. If they had been much closer, it could have sunk them at any angle.  
  
Kuro recovered quickly in his panic. He pushed Kizu off of him and shuttered as the energy washed over him. It was Jouten. It was him in ever way possible but mostly, it was his pure, intense, unconditional love. Before it passed, Kuro felt his father embrace him and then he vanished. The young stallion attempted to stand and look for him but he only fell back his knees. He couldn't breath; he couldn't think. He barely comprehended what had happened. It was only when he looked over at Kizu and saw the tears on her waterlines was he hit with the reality of it. “No...Dad!” He bellowed. He was utterly crushed. Every fiber in his being fractured under the weight of his grief. This was so much worse than losing his father to Misuteri. This was so much worse than anything he could have ever imagined. He beat his fists against the deck. The wood splintered as he struck it. “No...” he whispered as the tears flowed from his narrow, blue eyes.  
  
Kizu wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to comfort him but she couldn't stifle her own sorrow. Kuro may have just lost his father but Kizu had lost her best friend. She needed comfort, too. Her sympathetic nature didn't make her feel any better. She thought of Misuteri; she had lost her husband. She had to know and she was all alone. She couldn't imagine the pain she would be in. She choked it back as tears slipped down her cheeks.  
  
Nero, Zuri and Kissui sprinted up the stairs. The ship had protected them from the blast but as they emerged from the safety of its sturdy walls, they knew what happened. Jouten _had_ gone after Misuteri by himself and he summoned too much power.They didn't get to feel the last burst of Jouten's aura wash over them but they felt an emptiness in their hearts that wasn't there before. If any of them needed any proof that their intuition was right, all they had to do was look at Kizu and Kuro. They were little more than heartbroken, sobbing shells of themselves.

Jouten's absence hit Nero the hardest at first. His compassion welled up in him, the equal an opposite force to his grief. He marched forward, ready to protect and support his mourning companions out ahead of him. Zuri caught him by the shoulder and pulled him into his chest. He knew Nero's intentions were pure but he didn't think Nero's raw, suffocating passion was going to help Kizu and Kuro right now. Zuri attempted to soak in Nero's pain and anger but he couldn't. The intensity of the emotions swirling around the ship for the past few hours had left his empathic powers sapped. His own grief prickled at his nerves. It was a slow numbing sensation that made him well up with sadness. He concluded it was a blessing in disguise. He would feel the pain of Jouten's loss later. For the time being, they would give each other the comfort they could not give Kizu and Kuro. The pair forced their grief deep down inside of their hearts. They hardened like they knew Jouten would. They needed to be there for Kuro.  
  
Kissui turned away from Nero and Zuri. She knew they would pull her into their embrace if she let them. She couldn't let them. She didn't even want to be near them. All hope of rescuing Misuteri had left her the second she realized Jouten was gone. Still, she submitted to her masochism. She forced herself to look ahead. She needed to see if it was still there; she needed to know if it was all in vain or not. It wasn't like she had to look. She felt the eerie darkness emanating off of the barrier still. Her eyes widened as she watched it flicker for a moment and then returned to its normal, translucent hue. Her heart leaped in her chest. It crashed into her ribs and made her want to throw up. Slowly, she gathered the courage to turn and gesture to Zuri. She hastily spun on her heel and sprinted into the kitchen. Zuri and Nero followed her with just as much urgency. When the door to the deck was firmly shut behind them, she turned to them.  
  
She leaned against the table and just stared at them with a morose frown. Both of them stood there, anxiously awaiting someone to break the silence. Every second it was quiet, all three of them thought about Jouten. “It's still there...it didn't break,” her low voice cracked. It was literarily the most painful thing she had ever had to do but she had to tell them. They needed to know. It didn't matter how hard it was. The thought just made her think about how hard it must have been for Jouten to sacrifice himself to rescue Misuteri. Her guilt and pain felt small and insignificant in comparison. She felt selfish and pathetic. Her vicious, soul-numbing Shadow was slowly creeping to the surface.  
  
Nero shook his head. “No...that's...that's impossible.” He dug his fingernails into his bare scalp. He spun in a circle until he collapsed to his knees. He fell back and sat on the bottom step in complete and utter shock. He mumbled and tried to react. He couldn't. His throat seized up and choked off his words. His heart beat rapidly and painfully in his chest. It flooded his system with a mixture of neurotransmitters that made his brain misfire and lock up. The events that transpired had left him stupefied. He was stuck in a near catatonic state as he tried to comprehend what all had happened. His brain cycled through his concerns for everyone but only partially. Each time his thoughts attempted to finish they sputtered out and a new one started in its place. He chose this over the alternative. He chose to be still and useless instead of letting his Shadow rise up. He knew he couldn't fight it if it took hold now and it had plenty of hate and anger to fuel it.  
  
Zuri still waded through a thick, muddy pool of sorrow and continued to let himself dissociate. It was the only way he was going to be able to survive in such close quarters with everyone. It was the only way he would be able to lead and protect them. It would only be a matter of time before his empathetic powers left him too receptive to Kuro's - to everyone's - pain. He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw. “Are you sure?” Tears watered his big, brown eyes as he tried to be strong.  
  
“Yeah...I'm sure,” she almost couldn't muster the words to reply. Kissui almost burst into tears as she endured Zuri's woeful expression. She chewed on her lips and then her fingernails as she resisted the urge to weep. She turned away and nearly sprinted to her cot. She would need a dozen more blankets and a furry animal or two before she started to feel any better but being alone helped. While she was alone, she would let herself cry and feel pain. Alone, there was no one to feel embarrassed or guilty in front of. She was just able to let her sobbing exhaust her until she fell asleep.  
  
Zuri felt dizzy and nauseous. He let himself fall against the stairs. He held the corner of the wall to slow his decent. He sat near Nero but not touching him. The last thing he could really handle right now was physical contact. When he realized Nero had shut down, he was thankful. He could take care of himself for a moment. He shuttered as he ran his hands down his face and let out a sigh. He mustered all his strength to calm his nerves and steady his mind. He was able to succeed, to some mild extent until his Shadow began whispering truths to him. It told him of Jouten's true motives. It blamed him, all of them, for Jouten's actions.

Zuri's Shadow saw the situation with a clarity Zuri was unaccustomed to. It was sharp and pointed. It hurt just to comprehend. Jouten had grown uncomfortably aware of where their true boundaries lay. They would have done anything to save Misuteri; but now, they knew exactly what they _wouldn't_ have done. They wouldn't have sacrificed one of them for Misuteri. They would have insisted their be another way; they would have left Misuteri at the mercy of her captor until they found the best plan. Their humanity caused him agonizing pain.They reminded him of everything he had become for Misuteri and Kuro. He couldn't help but feel annoyed by their lack of resolve. He knew how they felt and why. That was why he went off on his own. He did what they could not. He did what they were too weak to do. Their unwavering morality pushed him away. He was gone and it was all because of them. Zuri knew his Shadow wasn't technically wrong. His Shadow was often never wrong; but right now, it wasn't wholly right either. It lacked the ability to admit the complexity of Jouten's motives and the fact that no matter what any of them did, Jouten would always do whatever he set his mind to.  
  
Such illuminating truths were difficult to accept. Most of them hadn't even been able to process the situation up to that point. They were still stuck in shock and denial. The ship could have sunk under the weight of their guilt and grief. Everyone was stunned and overwhelmed with despair. The unthinkable had happened and he felt responsible. They all felt responsible, in one way or another. They all felt like if they had done something, anything differently, that Jouten would still be there, with them, alive. None of them would ever be able to know for sure whether or not they were right. Jouten had taken that chance from them and forced their hand. Now, they had to pick up the pieces and keep fighting. That was their responsibility as Guardians.

Jouten's body dropped, lifeless, as the light around him faded. His armor clanked against itself as he fell and then again as he clashed with the sand below him. His enormous, seraphic wings had been burnt away. What was left of them twitched and then disintegrated beneath him. The white feathers outlined his broken form. They lay in stark contrast to the dark sand and his dark form. Jouten no longer looked like himself. He was little more than a crisp, charred husk of a man. Only the hair on the back of his head was left an almost whitish color. They grayish grains stuck to him and crept into the crevices of his armor.  
  
Once Loki was certain his opponent was disabled, he stepped out from behind the barrier. He approached his fallen foe with caution. He made it a priority to make sure Jouten was dead. There really was no need, Loki could see the unnaturally dark color of his skin. He dismissed his scepter and knelt beside his victim. Loki looked at him with curiosity and skepticism. He stared at him until a subtle frown jerked at the corner of his lip. It was as if he was dismayed to see Jouten in such a vulnerable state. He found himself wanting to comfort the forlorn lover. That as impossible now, of course, but perhaps there was something he could do to comfort his companions. He would save them the horror of seeing their friend in such a state.  
  
Loki smoothed his hand down Jouten's face. He healed it so that it no longer showed the disfiguring affects of the blast. It was clear Jouten's pain and suffering had ended. He gently dusted off the sand on him. The heat from the blast still radiated off of his armor. Thin, silvery trails of smoke snaked out . His entire body must have gotten the brunt of the blast. He wouldn't have been surprised if nearly every inch of him was blackened and melted to his armor. He gently moved Jouten's hands over his chest. His heavy gauntlets clinked as they lay against his breastplate. Loki's hand was burned in the process but he quickly healed himself. Loki stood up and moved to Jouten's feet. He bent down and placed Jouten's ankles side by side. He did appreciate that the man stayed in one piece as he moved him. A part of him respected and even admired Jouten. Loki intended to treat him as such.

When he was finished positioning Jouten in a more dignified manner, Loki stood straight again. He lingered, looking down at Jouten. He almost couldn't pull his eyes away from the bittersweet sight of him. His face was so sweet and harmless looking. Jouten was boyish, yet refined enough to prove his worth as a man. It was almost hard for Loki to believe that he was capable of such ferocity and passion. However, the truth was undeniable. The man had fought so valiantly for the woman he loved, he had earned Loki's respect. He often wished he was capable of feeling so passionately about things; he was quickly learning what that was like in his time with Misuteri. He could empathize with Jouten's plight and desire to be near her. She was intoxicating. For a moment, he saw himself in his foe. Loki's frown carved itself more deeply as the reality of the situation sunk in. His face contorted in the faintest expression of remorse as he narrowed his eyes in hatred for the man below him. He hated that Jouten made him _feel_ anything.  
  
Loki quickly redirected his attention. There was no reason to let Jouten elicit more emotion from him than he already had. He narrowed his eyes as he looked out at the ship in the distance. He knew Jouten had allies aboard it. He would let them have his body. He would allow them time to grieve. It was the honorable thing to do. He grinned at the thought. He saw Jormangundr, too. She still lay unconscious. She wasn't nearly as badly burned as Jouten was but she most of her lovely skin had been melted away. He had no remorse for his disloyal daughter. He would let them have her, too. She was perfectly capable of defending herself against the mournful crew that approached, that was, if she was still alive.  
  
“You need not worry, old friend, Misuteri will not mourn your death,” Loki promised. He nodded slightly and turned on his heel. He vanished in a gust of green mist. He had other duties to attend to as king. He needed to return to Misuteri immediately.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments. I hate me, too, a little, for writing this. However! This is 100% necessary to ensure Kuro gets a Vessel. Just in case you were wondering what the silver lining was.
> 
> The following chapter will refocus on Misuteri and Loki. However, the OCs and Loki's brood will be playing more frequent roles for the sake of the plot.
> 
> By the way, I wanted you all to know something embarrassing about me: I don't delete emails from Archive. I save each and every one of them...even kudos from mystery guest readers! I love you that much. I hope you keep reading!


	26. The Ocean (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Loki to implement some of the more vital parts of his plan. He makes the necessary preparations and then takes Misuteri to a very special spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to be less of a creep in this chapter but Misuteri isn't receptive.

Loki appeared in Misuteri's apartment. It was almost midnight. The room was pitch black but he could see her, and Fenrir, with ease. She lay in a deep, dreamless sleep. He had taken precautions for such an event. His spells from the night before had already taken root. He was more than confident her spiritual connection with the motley crew of Guardians was little more than a shadow of its former self. He concluded that much must have been true. From the looks of her, she was completely unaware of what had happened to her husband. Nevertheless, he intended to keep his promise.  
  
He held his scepter horizontally at his waist. He looked closely at the blue orb of energy at its tip. He watched as tiny bolts of electricity sparked around it. Loki reached into the light and pinched his index finger and thumb together. He slowly pulled his hand away. He gently coaxed the stringy piece of magic from his scepter. The light spun slowly in its golden prison as if Loki were pulling thread from a spindle. The icy blue fiber of magic broke off from the scepter with ease.  
  
Loki held it in his palm.  He added his own green aura to it before he lowered it near Misuteri's nose and mouth. As she breathed in, she pulled it into her sinuses. It quickly made it to her blood stream and found the center of her cardiovascular system. The blueish-green magic encased her empathetic heart. Her link with the others would decay and her connection with Loki would grow.  
  
He knew there would be an ever growing need for discipline now. Jouten had accelerated his plans. He hoped he had laid a sturdy enough foundation for which to build his kingdom. Hel would be contented now, with Baldur, and Jormangundr would surely dispose of Misuteri's other allies. He could have her without outsiders interfering. She was his greatest obstacle now. He was confident that she knew it was best to simply follow his lead.  
  
He turned from her and moved to his regal chair. He dismissed his scepter and shed his armor. He lay against the back of the chair in a pair of cloth trousers and a baggy, cotton shirt. He sat back tall against of it and folded his hands in his lap. He took in a deep, sturdy breath as he relaxed into a state of meditation.  
  
There was a chance she could feel something and wake. It was best if he was there, ever vigilant, if the opportunity to console her arose. She should to lean on him. She was _his_ responsibility. He would not fail her. He was more than just a king; he was her Master.

* * *

Fenrir woke first. His eyes popped open with the sudden urge to urinate. He turned and looked at Misuteri. She had rolled over onto her side away from him. He whined loudly to get her attention.  
  
She didn't respond. She didn't recognize the noise. She was unable to distinguish his conscious whine from the noises her unconscious mind might create. She unintentionally ignored him.  
  
Fenrir whined again. This time he was louder, more persistent. He He resolved if she didn't wake this time, he would hop down and let go all over his father's chair. His tiny heart fluttered at the idea and the chance to be mischievous. He was just a child after all. He didn't know any better. His tail wagged a little but not for long. If he were capable of frowning, he would have. The thought was little more than a fantasy. His father's presence still made the air thick and heavy. He wouldn't dare do anything to make him angry.  
  
Loki roused as the high pitched sound vibrated the tiny bones in his ear. He peeled his face off of his knuckles and groggily peeked at Fenrir. He liked the idea that the pup had no idea he was there. His paws were pressed against Misuteri's back. If the girl was asleep, she must need the rest; and if Fenrri was awake, he must need something else. The king rolled his eyes. He wasn't lying to her when he said he didn't have the patience for children.

Loki took a deep, waking breath and stood up. He had the wolf's attention now. Fenrir stopped pushing on Misuteri and turned around. Loki ventured over to the bed and picked Fenrir up by the scruff of his neck. The tiny wolf froze with his tail tucked firmly against his belly. The sudden weightlessness of being lifted made his stomach flip. He almost relieved himself as Loki lifted him into the air. Loki's quick and efficient actions made sure that didn't happen. His magic filled the room as he took Fenrir somewhere safe for him to satisfy his biological needs.  
  
Loki's absence lifted a weight off of Misuteri's chest. She woke with a sudden gasp for air. She quickly settled and continued to lay in a half-awake, half-asleep state. She was content until she realized Fenrir was gone. Her heart began to race. She quickly sat up and pulled the sheet over her naked form. If Fenrir was gone, that meant Loki or someone else must have taken him. She didn't like the thought of someone being able to sneak him right out from under her nose. The worst part was, she was still locked up. The leather cuffs on her distal joints were still attached to each other. Misuteri frowned. She had always hated waking up still tied up. She pulled her knees up close to her chest and crossed her arms. She pouted with her eyes narrowed in a scowl. It wasn't like Loki cared what she liked or didn't like. She sat, soaking in her frustration and angst, until her hopelessness returned.

She felt so alone. Her heart felt empty and dark. It was like she couldn't find the light that there once. She closed her eyes and tried to think about her friends and husband coming to get her; but she couldn't see them. They weren't there, smiling at her, welcoming her home. She was alone, cold and in the dark. She had lost everything she had worked so hard to find. The place were she belonged now was so far away; it felt like a dream. She felt like she had dreamed it all and it was fading. She rocked forward and pressed her forehead against her knees. She shook violently with the loss of them. A sob rose up in her chest like a rock until she finally let it come out. It sounded more like a cough than a cry as she tried to choke down her sadness.

Things could be worse. Things could be the way Loki said they were. They could hate her for what she did, for what she _let_ Loki do. She was responsible. She begged him. She submitted to him. There was no getting around that. It was all true and all she could do was hope he was wrong. The only thing she could cling to was the one thing she wasn't so sure was real anymore. She had relied on her faith in them. They all did. They all kept each other in check and on the right path; but she was gone. She wasn't there to shine their light back at them. She was a pit of agony and despair. She assumed Jouten was the same by now, which meant Kuro was too. If their family was blemished, if the core of the Guardians was tainted, she couldn't expect the others not to be. They were all directly and intimately connected to the Akaris. They had so many memories together. The Guardians were more than friends, they were family. And as much as it pained her to do so, she needed them to be good and bright. She needed them in every way she tried to be there for them. If they couldn't do that, if even one of them let their Shadows show, she would break. Her world would shatter and then Loki would be right. Every word he ever said to her would come true. She would need him. She would be lost and he would feel like home.

Misuteri's entire body convulsed at the thought. Her abdomen violently flexed and heaved. She covered her mouth as she resisted the urge to vomit. Her stomach was empty. There wasn't much to keep down but in her success, she was left feeling sicker than before. Her sadness was almost completely wiped out by disgust. It took hold everywhere. It slowly morphed into her Shadow. Ayamaru hacked through her memories of the past few days. She cleaved them and severed them from her without mercy. She attacked Loki and her self-worth alike. As she broke him down, she broke Misuteri down; but despite her unbiased cruelty, Ayamaru gave Misuteri a temporary reprieve from the sharp, suffocating pain in her heart. Her anger flowed freely as her cautionary locks were bypassed.

In a matter of minutes, Misuteri felt her sanity start to slip. Her skin itched and burned. She could feel Ayamaru throwing everything she had against the surface. She slowly watched as her flesh started to turn bright pink. Her skin glowed hot with her power. She started to sweat as her discomfort slowly increased. Ayamaru was persistent. She knew Misuteri couldn't shift or use her animal spirits to fight her. Misuteri couldn't resist her. This was Ayamaru's best chance to try and safe them both. Misuteri knew she couldn't take much more of Ayamaru's frustration. She started to claw at her restraints. Ayamaru wanted out. Misuteri needed her out but Loki's spells made that impossible. Misuteri started to freak out as she felt Ayamaru climbing closer and closer to the surface.

 _Oh god...oh please, god. I can't take it. Get her out. Please, just let her out!_  
  
Misuteri shut her eyes tight as she prayed for the strength to endure Ayamaru's assault on her. It was the only tactic she had left. It was the only way she could stay in control.

For a second, Misuteri thought her prayers had been answered. Ayamaru waned in hesitation. Misuteri tried to inhale deeply only to find the air had been sucked out of the room. She knew then why Ayamaru had stopped. Her Shadow feared Loki to the very core. The angst and fury within Misuteri quickly ebbed. She could not afford to be confrontational with him, not again. Submitting may not have made him treat her better but fighting him definitely made things worse. Misuteri struggled to breath and settle herself before he fully returned. She wiped her hair out of her face and resumed her previous position. She tightened her grip on her knees. Her jaw clenched and her scowl narrowed. She knew where he was going to appear. She averted her eyes and breathed deeply. She tried desperately to keep herself calm. Even if Ayamaru hadn't just cycled her through her emotional turmoil, her reaction would have been the same. She wasn't ready to face him. She couldn't do it, not after last night.  
  
_What if he wants to...again. I should've pretended I was still asleep._  
  
She could still feel him on her. She started to panic. Her anxiety pricked her skin like static electricity. It latched onto her suddenly and compulsively. It crept in from her toes and fingertips. It surged through her limbs and up into her center. It made her muscles jump and twitch involuntarily. She wasn't fortunate enough for it to leap over her pelvis. She felt her core tighten as every single nerve in her core was set on edge. It wouldn't take much to subdue her and make her pliable in this state. She shuttered at the thought of him finding her like this. She was so close to breaking. She couldn't stand thought of doing most of the work for him; she had to stop herself. She had to be rational. Her desire to quiet herself only made things worse. Misuteri's heart pounded hard against her sternum. It quickly heated her back up. She felt as if she had been set on fire again. She was close to hyperventilating. She was dizzy and lightheaded. Her thoughts ran rampant with anticipation. It was all she could do to cover her mouth and try to force herself to calm down.  
  
Loki stood silently and invisible to her. He expected her to notice him, as he made no attempt to hide his presence, only his image. Perhaps she did but she didn't move to acknowledge him. He paused to contemplate whether or not to correct her behavior, he found himself with a third option. As he stood there, he watched her fret. He observed how easily she was overcome by her own weaknesses. He had heard her desperate plea for help. He had intended to remedy whatever it was as a small way to prove his worth as her Master. And indeed, he had returned just in time to see the bright pink hue beneath burning beneath her skin but it was gone now. She should have felt better and he couldn't fathom why she didn't. His brows knit together as he understood that _he_ had caused her unnecessary plight. He was overcome with the need to rectify the situation. It was his responsibility to calm her. She was his to care for. It was obvious she needed a reprieve from her training. He did fully intend on breaking her but not now, not this way.

He shifted into a pair of narrow slacks and an unbuttoned green dress shirt. His undershirt clung to his strong chest and his rippling abdomen. His hair was gently tousled and he relaxed his usually intense gaze. He took a deep breath and let himself appear at her bedside.  
  
“Good morning, Misuteri,” he greeted her kindly. There was no harshness in his voice.  
  
Misuteri let go of her face and gasped for air. With a new breath in her lungs, she froze. He was _really_ there. She felt the habitual urge to reply politely. She opened her mouth but the words got caught in her throat. It wasn't personal. Her fear took hold of her and lose control again. She covered her mouth with her hands once more. She nodded in acknowledgment as she breathed in and out sharply. She kept herself angled away from him and her limbs pinned close to her chest. She made herself small. She dared to hope her meekness was the cause of his softness.

Loki smiled. It was a genuine, caring smile though he assumed had she seen it, she would have inferred some sort of deceit on his behalf. That was of no consequence. He was Loki. He was King of Asgard. He did not let such things faze him. He moved forward and sat on the bed next to her. There was just enough room for him to make himself comfortable. He would wait patiently until she was comfortable again. He felt her tense up beside him. In response, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. He pulled her gently against him. "Shhh, pet," he cooed. "Everything will be alright." He adjusted his arm so that it hung bent around the back of her neck. He let his magic soothe and relax her.

_He doesn't seriously expect me to believe that...does he?_

Misuteri was forced to choke back a surprised scoff. The last thing she wanted to do was make him upset. So, she did her best to stay silent, yet, attentive. His calm tone made her want to trust him again. He sounded like the Lok she had grown to adore but she knew better than to let herself be fooled. Maybe she wasn't being completely honest with herself. She wanted to pretend he wasn't a monster. Her struggle to stay optimistic was based on the fact that she didn't know how much longer she could endure this battle of wills. She had accepted that his stronger than hers. It would be so easy for her just to let go.  
  
Misuteri sunk in against him. She knew better than to resist him. She felt him pressed firmly against her. Touching was hard at first but she submitted to the sensation, just as his presence demanded her to. Her instincts told her exactly what to do. His will felt ingrained in her now. Still, when his weight pulled the sheet taut which making it harder for her to cover herself, she tried to keep them tight to her chest. It was a futile effort but his warmth made up for it. He was so warm. It made Misuteri's sore muscles relax even though she didn't want them to. She didn't want to be relaxed around him. She didn't _want_ any of this. She had to stay on guard. She had to protect herself.  
  
“I hope you slept well,” he commented smoothly as he leaned his head back against the headboard.  
  
Misuteri nodded again. Sleeping wasn't the hard part; being awake around him was. In an effort to maintain her modesty, she adjusted her arms to keep one tightly cupped around her breasts. She swallowed nervously and kept her chin tucked to her chest. She resisted the urge to lean on him more than she already was.  
  
“Did you dream of anything?” he mused softly. He didn't expect an answer but still, he wanted to show he was interested in more than just her body. Loki was determined to get passed her defenses.  
  
Misuteri shook her head in response. She was almost comfortable enough to speak but not quite. Most of her irrational anxiety had left her. It was replaced by her very real fear of Loki but somehow, that was better. Though he was unpredictable and hard to read, there seemed to be a safeness in being near him. She breathed deeply and relaxed against him more.  
  
Loki lifted an eyebrow as he looked down over her fragile form. She was so small in comparison to him. This time his thoughts and intentions were less than pure. He could _make_ her cast aside her reservations. He could growl and demand her attention. He chose not to. Instead, he smiled. He steeled himself. He would not give into his Shadow. He would whittle her down with his charm.  
  
“I left Fenrir with Nighogg and Ratatosk. I have no need to return to the office. I planned it as such so I could have you all to myself,” Loki purred. He stroked her stray hairs down against the top of head.  
  
_He does want to..._  
  
Misuteri's eyes went wide and her heart skipped a beat. Her breath caught in her throat again and she stiffened.  
  
Loki realized what he said and how it must have sounded. He rolled his eyes in irritation. He thought if she knew where Fenrir was, she would relax. His plan had backfired. “I did not mean to imply that I desired you sexually. I am still quite satisfied,” he corrected himself. He was, of course, lying. His desire grew every second he spent with her.  
  
Misuteri let out the breath she was holding and closed her eyes. For some reason, she believed him. She assumed he wouldn't bother lying. They both knew he was perfectly capable of taking what he wanted from her.  
  
Loki smiled as he felt her relax again. “If you want to keep it that way, you better keep me entertained,” he smiled playfully. His intent was mischievous, not devious. She wasn't as receptive as he would have liked. He was growing impatient. He shifted his weight towards her. He pulled her tighter against him and put his other hand on her knee. He leaned in close and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He rested his cheek on her as he held her in his embrace. “Is there anything in particular that you would like to do today?”  
  
_I'd like it if you got the hell away from me, you creep._  
  
Misuteri shook her head. She gulped down her disrespectful reply. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her desire for independence did mean one thing. She felt more herself again. His closeness did seem to balance her out. She felt whole again and her fight was slowly returning.  
  
“Hmm,” Loki looked down over her shoulder. He saw her digging her fingers into her upper arm to hide herself from him. He didn't like it but he would allow her clothing if it made her more compliant. “We could get you dressed and go for a walk,” he kindly suggested. "There is a delightful hot spring nearby. You would love it!" he added. He made sure his voice had no hint of the lecherous nature of his intent. He was her friend then; he had no ulterior motive.  
  
The corner of Misuteri's mouth tugged upward and she shrugged. She resisted the urge to agree and save herself some of the awkwardness of being naked. It wasn't the worst idea he could have come up with but she still didn't want to be anywhere near him. The fact that he wanted to get her into a hot spring didn't surprise her in the least. She assumed his motives were far from altruistic. She doubted he was even capable of doing something that wouldn't, in some way, benefit him. She was determined not to let his kindness distract her from who he really was.  
  
Loki heavy sighed. He would give her one last chance to decide her fate. He picked his cheek up off of her and let his hand on her knee fall to his lap. His head hung low in disappointment. “Do you...even want me here?” he asked as if to reveal some sort of insecurity.  
   
The sudden shift in his tone was enough to shake Misuteri's dismissive replies. She didn't gesture immediately as she had before. She just stared across the room at the bathroom door as she contemplated her answer. This was no simple yes or no question. Yes would require her to lie but no wasn't the right answer either. Either way, she would anger him, sooner or later. Shrugging would tell him she didn't care. She did care; she just didn't know what she wanted.  
  
“I...I don't know...” Misuteri frowned. She turned to him. She hadn't realized he was so close. His brows were high and his lips were pursed. He looked so forlorn without her full attention. It was as if he needed her, needed her approval. His concerned and interested expression made her breath hitch. She wondered if that was what she looked like when she looked at him.  
  
Loki's entire demeanor shifted as a wide, toothy grin parted his lips. His eyes widened and grew brighter. “She speaks!” He let out a jovial laugh. He seemed more than content with her reply.  
  
The last thing she expected was for him to react like that. He was like an excited puppy dog. She was overcome with bashfulness. She turned her head from him and hid a tiny smile. She hadn't heard him laugh like that in a very long time. It was infectious. She resisted the urge to let it win her over.  
  
Loki ultimately resolved not to leave her to soak in her misery. He made it his goal to erase it. He was rather confident in his abilities. He could be her knight in shining armor. He had a great many sets of armor and they all shined. There was no reason a king could do more than take credit for the rescuing. He inhaled deeply and stood up. He circled around the bed and held out his hand. He stood tall with a welcoming smile. He did not let Misuteri's reluctant expression deter him.  
  
_I might as well enjoy his good mood while it lasts._  
  
She spun her legs around over the edge of the bed and took his hand. She kept a firm grip on the sheets until he pulled her closer to him. She stepped even nearer and pulled her arms in close to her chest. She kept her knees turned in. She knew liked her close and used it to her advantage. She hoped her proximity would keep most of her hidden from him.  
  
“You need not shy away from me,” he asserted. Loki took her other hand in his and pulled them up to his chest.  
  
His comment sounded like a joke to her. She tried not to laugh. She turned her lips in around her teeth to resist a smile. She tucked her chin to her chest and averted her eyes. There was no way she couldn't feel insecure and pathetic around him. He made her that way. He had done more than lock her powers up. He had made her damaged goods, inside and out.  
  
Loki could read her like an open book. He knew why she was so uncomfortable. He took in a deep breath and on his exhale, he willed his magic to wash over her.  
  
The chains connecting her cuffs vanished. Her hair rose up around her face. Her golden locks fell light and shiny over her shoulders. She was suddenly clad in a olive green, long sleeve shirt. It had a deep, scoop neck.  A tight, black corset wrapped itself around her waist. It lifted her large breasts high on her chest. A pair of tight, black, cotton pants clung to her legs and a set of black ankle socks warmed her feet. Misuteri felt comfortable again. She felt clean and warm. She instantly relaxed. She could breathe easier, even with the corset on. She felt like she was in her own skin again. She smoothed her hand over her upper thigh and felt the fabric against her skin. She didn't feel exposed any longer. She tried to hold back a smile but it was pointless. _This_ was all she really wanted and he had given it to her, without request.  
  
She looked up at him and let him see her genuine gratitude. “Thank you, my king.” He nodded in reply and simply allowed her to enjoy the privilege of being dressed. She looked a way for a second in shyness but she quickly returned her gaze to him. She couldn't wipe a content smile off her face.  “Do you want to go for that walk now?” She batted her long, black eyelashes at him and squeezed his hand affectionately.  
  
A sweet, relaxed smile curved Loki's lips upward. “Absolutely,” he said softly. “I suspect you will behave,” his tone was playful but still more sinister than before. It was a warning. He made it clear he hadn't changed. He pulled her close to him and prepared to transport them to the shore.  
  
Misuteri stiffened in response. She closed her eyes slowly and prayed.  She felt her entire body jerk and then she could feel Loki's arms around her. She felt secure but she didn't feel safe. She could feel his aura wrapped around her. It was wrapping and entwining with hers. She could barely tell where they were separate now. She could feel his intent to keep her from harm but she knew what sort of man waited just beneath the surface.  
  
His cruelty and predatory nature lurked closely, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Even if she was determined not to give him one, he would manufacture one. He would fabricate some elaborate circumstance in which she would always lose to him. She knew he could and would if she didn't give into his demands. Even if he was being kind and gentle now, that didn't mean he wouldn't hesitate to satisfy his own desires.  
  
He had told her exactly what she had to do. She had to keep him busy and interested. It was important to keep him entertained. She had discerned that she was there to appease his darkness. If she was going to succeed at such a daunting task, she would have to play earnestly. He would have it no other way. She had to lie and play his game; and she would. She intended to play his game as long as it kept her alive.

* * *

Misuteri clung to Loki's arm as they casually walked across the black sand. They stayed away from the shore; the beach was littered with hard, sharp rocks. Loki had given her a pair of soft leather boots. They were thin and flexible. They provided minimal protection and warmth. She felt like she was still shoe-less but she was nevertheless grateful. They allowed her more comfort than her socks alone would have.  
  
There was a light, cool breeze that wrapped around them. “It's so cold even though it's the middle of summer...I don't understand,” Misuteri commented as she carefully tip-toed over the damp rocks.  
  
“It never gets warmer then this in the summer and it rarely drops below freezing in the winter,” he replied. Loki kept his hand wrapped over hers on his arm.  
  
Loki was scanning the parameter. As they walked, he diagnosed the shield's strength. They were nowhere near Jouten's body. He kept her far away from the very edges of the barrier. If she wasn't looking for a way out, she wouldn't see it. It need only be known to those trying to enter or escape it. He would know her true intentions if she saw it.  
  
He walked slowly and carefully. He let her take in the scenery. A small smile played on his lips as her eyes widened and narrowed as she scanned the horizon. She stared out at the beautiful crashing waves. She had never been surrounded by the ocean before. The water stretched as far as she could see. The water called to her. She wanted to go out and explore it. It reminded her of her first time in Katharsi and the first time she learned she had magic. It actually made her feel a little overwhelmed. She feared she would give into its alluring song and when she least expected it, the current would pull her under. There was so much she didn't know or understand lurking it its depths that she couldn't think about it. The thought of being surrounded by that much water disabled her normally courageous demeanor. It short circuited her thoughts. It ground her rationality to a halt. She would rather avoid the depths than face them.  
  
She was thankful for Loki's grounding presence. She was honestly more scared of the water than she was of him. He had picked an ingenious location to trap her. She could not - would not - run away as she had from the others. There was no where to go. The vastness of the water made her so nervous she didn't even want to entertain the idea of flying over it.  
  
_It's not like he knew. He picked this place because it's remote and convenient for him._  
  
Misuteri wasn't entirely wrong but Loki could see the fear in her eyes. She looked out a the waves the same way she looked at him. Her eyes filled with both awe and admiration for its strength and beauty; but she knew how dangerous it was. There was nothing about the ocean and its currents that she could control to feel confident and secure. The chance of being washed away or torn asunder at any moment unnerved her.  
  
She was far less aware of her subconscious tells. The only thing water had in common with Loki was that she didn't want to be stuck alone with either of them; and yet, she was captivated. She couldn't resist the pull of him and the water alike. They were both undeniably a part of her, whether she liked it or not. If her life up to this point had taught her anything, it was a lesson of acceptance. It was best if she didn't resist. Her strength wasn't determined by the difficulty of the path she took; it was how her experiences shaped her on the other side.  
  
Loki gently pulled Misuteri's arm. He pulled her back to reality with him. “Ah-ha! I finally found it,” he declared.  
  
She turned to him with a confused look on her face. He nodded to the left and pulled her along. She followed him with plenty of curiosity of her own.  
  
Loki moved swiftly across a narrow path surrounded by trees. He kept her arm pinned to his side as he weaved through the forest. A minute later, he stopped. He planted his feet firmly and stood tall. His grip on Misuteri's arm loosened and a smile tugged at his lips. Misuteri dug her feet into the soft ground to stop herself from bumping into the tall, elegant man in front of her. When she regained her balance, she peered around him. Her eyes went wide with surprise. She felt his grip go slack and her arms fell to her sides. A large pool of water lay ahead of her with a frothy white layer of steam rising from it. It was secluded enough to feel private but large enough to comfortably fit a dozen people.  
  
“Is that a hot spring?” Misuteri mumbled as she stepped closer. She had forgotten he had mentioned one earlier.  
  
Loki nodded and his smile grew larger. “Yes. I thought it would help you relax.” He moved closer to the steamy water. He slipped off his dress shirt and undershirt. He folded them neatly on a rock. He turned to her, bare chested with a welcoming grin. “That is, if you would like to join me.”  
  
Misuteri drew her hands up to her chest. She wanted her hands there, in case he reached out to her, that way he couldn't accuse her of shrinking from him. Her thoughts urged her to look away from his perfectly carved chest. She swallowed hard. She hesitated to join him. She wanted to. She was sore and cold but she still hesitated. She wasn't so far gone as to feel comfortable doing something so intimate with Loki of her own free will.  
  
A moment passed and Loki shrugged his shoulders. “I can enjoy the comfort of the water with or without you,” he said casually. He hid his impatience and displeasure well. He turned from her and unbuckled his pants. He quickly slipped them off and folded them. He stood in front of her in a pair of green, sateen boxer briefs for a moment. He was sure his confidence would wash over her and make her feel more comfortable.  
  
Misuteri's thoughts sputtered out as Loki flexed his back and stretched in his underwear. As she stared at his tone back and muscular shoulders, she felt even more unsure of herself. His legs were so long and lean. She hadn't noticed before, not that that was really her choice. Every time he had been naked before he was driving himself into her mercilessly. She turned and faced back towards the way they came.  
  
“I could make you join me,” he said lowly. He was almost threatening her. “It would be for your own good,” he purred to her persuasively. Loki heard her feet shift against the loose dirt. He stripped off his boxers and tossed them on top of his other clothes.  
  
Misuteri heard his feet slosh in the water. She held her upper arms in her hands. “Thanks...I'm good,” she stuttered.  She had to resist him as long as he would let her. It was the only control she had, even if he gave it to her. If that wasn't frustrating enough, the image of his almost-nakedness was still fresh in her mind. The sound of him moving in the water stopped and she turned around.  
  
Loki sat near the edge of the pool a quarter of the way in. Misuteri noticed there were a set of old steps carved into the stone leading into the pool. The edges were blunt and eroded from the sloshing water. She saw the edge where Loki had his arms up; it looked like it was carved, too. She moved closer to the warm water.  
  
Loki smiled at her. The tips of his black hair dripped with water. He dipped his arms in the water and let out a relaxed sigh. “You really should join me,” he suggested with an innocuous grin. He let his body sink lower. The full brunt of his level of attractiveness seemed to make her nervous, so he let the water swallow it up.  
  
_Talk about peer pressure._  
  
Misuteri did like how warm it felt. The water smelled clean and fresh. She saw a small trickling stream dripping into the pond at the far end. The water droplets fell at the perfect relaxing pace. She stared at Loki's calm expression as the water lapped at his collarbones.  
  
_I should just do it. If it were anyone but him, I'd do it. If he were Jouten, he'd know I wanted him to make me, and I'd let him._  
  
Misuteri realized she hadn't thought about the Guardians or escaping Loki this entire time. She clung to Loki like a lost child as he led her around the island. It hit her hard. She felt nauseous and embarrassed. No wonder he wasn't upset with her. She might not have been indulgent but she was more than submissive. She turned away to hid her anger and frustration. Her passion and outrage welled up in her but she did everything she could to keep it at bay. She crossed her arms and tucked them around her tighter than before. She stared at her feet and chewed on her lip.  
  
_If I tried...could I escape? He must know this entire island like the back of his hand. If I ran, where would I go? I have no idea where I am. I haven't eaten in days. I don't have the strength to escape on my own. Besides...if I tried..._  
  
She turned and looked at Loki. It seemed like he had not noticed her mood change. She looked forward again.  
  
_He looks so harmless. He wouldn't be expecting it. I might have an advantage. I should try. I owe it to myself – to my friends and Jouten. It's my job as a Guardian of Light. I have to honor my light. I have to protect my Luminary from darkness. If she could run...she would...wouldn't she?_  
  
She shook her head as she struggled with her inner conflict. Her Luminary wouldn't run. She would do whatever it took for her to keep Misuteri safe. Misuteri's safety was her priority, not her pride, not the expectations of others. Those were values Misuteri put on her. She didn't mind, normally, but this situation was far from normal. She didn't want Misuteri to care what the others would think. She didn't want Misuteri to do anything that might make Loki angry. She feared what his Shadow as capable of.   
  
Loki watched her closely with his peripheral vision. He struggled to keep his domineering 'warnings' and 'suggestions' to himself. He wanted to see what she would do without his influence but oh, he knew _exactly_ what he would do if she ran. The deepest, darkest parts of him wanted her to. They wanted desperately to escape his calm, calculated demeanor. It was only then when he let go. It was only then his Shadow was set free to reek havoc on her.  
  
_No. I can't. He'd be furious. He'd catch me and probably never let me leave that room. I might never see Fenrir again...I'd just see him...whenever he wanted to..._  
  
Misuteri held her hands out in front of her. She looked down at the leather cuffs on her wrist. She shook her head again.  
  
_He'd never trust me again. I have to befriend him. It's my best chance._  
  
Misuteri took a deep breath and turned to Loki. She got closer to the edge of the water. She cleared her throat and tried to smile.  
  
“Is it still okay if I join you?” She asked politely.  
  
Loki nodded. “Of course,” he cheerily replied. With a flick of his wrist, he dismissed her restrictive corset and the cuffs on her wrists. Even her collar vanished. She had earned the chance to prove her commitment to him.   
  
A tiny, excited giggle escaped her lips. She felt strange without support under her breasts. She sat on a rock near Loki's clothes and started to wiggle her boot off. She had nearly yanked her first shoe off when she heard something familiar.  
  
A series of loud screeches pierced through the trees. The high pitched sound waves were followed by a long, bellowing roar.  
  
Misuteri shoved her foot back against the thin sole of the boot and turned towards the noise. Her eyes went wide as her senses sharpened without Loki's enchantments on. She almost didn't recognize the calls. It felt like she hadn't heard them in decades. Nevertheless, her wolfish instincts confirmed what her intuition told her was true.   
  
_That's Nero and Zuri._  
  
Her skin became gooseflesh as she sprung to her feet. Loki was the last thing on her mind. This was her chance. She wasn't alone. She had to. If she didn't try now, she would never escape.  
  
The naked man behind her rose from the water. He marched toward her with purpose. As he stepped out onto the dirt, he became clad in armor. His scepter appeared a second after his clothes. He knew what she would do. He could feel her intentions as her energy radiated off of her. “Do not move, Misuteri or your friends will pay the price,” he warned her. He tightened his fist around the smooth gold body of his scepter. He stood behind her with his eyes fixed on her still form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I'm sure you know what Misuteri's gonna do and she's gonna pay for it, too. :3 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, I adore your feedback and your kudos. Thanks!
> 
> Katharsi Notes: Akari means 'a light' in Japanese. Adding it to Misuteri, Jouten and Kuro makes their names a little bit more descriptive. 
> 
> Jouten Akari - God of Light/A Light God  
> Misuteri Akari - Mysterious Light/A Light of Mystery  
> Kuro Akari - Light of Darkness/A Black Light
> 
> Since I don't actually speak Japanese, these names probably wouldn't make sense in a sentence but hey, they're not really supposed to. They're just names. :P


	27. The Threat (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri repeatedly resists Loki's attempts to dominate her until he finally pulls out all the stops. Loki gives into his sadistic side before being the almost-tender dominant he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The naughty bit in this chapter is non-consensual. I do not condone nor promote this deplorable behavior. This is fiction. It was written as a form of entertainment and catharsis. Molestation and rape are never okay. And remember, when participating in D/S or any kink, it is important to keep things safe, sane and consensual.
> 
> The beginning half of the chapter is important.
> 
> In this chapter, Loki really shines as an abusive narcissist - er, I mean he's an intelligent and cunning dominant. I thought I'd warn you just in case it was a sensitive topic. If you haven't noticed, Misuteri is a stubborn, willful glutton for punishment. She's a strong person that's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in or for people she cares about. However, she has several crippling insecurities that make her willing to throw all that away. One of which is being abandoned. Loki obviously knows this and uses it against her. 
> 
> Enjoy the fantastic Loki smutfest!
> 
> Update 5-5-2015: I have elongated the first part of the chapter. More fluff and stuff. However, I have also altered a handful of details in the smut section of this chapter. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: This is a pretty violent sex scene that ultimately has a happy ending. Specifics include: drowning, choking, threats of forced pregnancy, extortion

Misuteri sprinted forward but her body was still. She both stayed and ran. She couldn't physically outrun Loki but her spirit was more than capable of doing so. She projected herself forward, through the woods and towards the noise. She was gone before she could heed Loki's warning. She left before he could cause fill her up with doubt and make her hesitate. She had one goal. She had to reach her friends. Her Guardians would save her.  
  
_If Zuri and Nero are here, then Jouten has to be, too._  
  
Misuteri's heart fluttered as she realized she might be reunited with her husband. She anxiously awaited his lion's roar or his wolf's howl or anything. She desperately listened for any sound that _had_ to be him. The mere thought of being close to him again made her feel invincible. Her heart beat so fast, it hurt. Her lungs were cold and dry as she reached the opposite shoreline. It was only a matter of seconds before she saw the force field reflecting green and blue energy back at her. Her heart crashed against her sternum as she was forced to halt.

_Where did this come from? Did Loki just cast it?_

She knew it was almost impossible for Loki to have been able to cast such a powerful spell in such a short time. She had only been gone for a minute, maybe a little longer. This barrier had to have been there for quite some time. She simply hadn't noticed it before. There was no need for her to notice it. It defined the outermost edge of her cage and she hadn't attempted to physically run until now. The fact that she really hadn't had a chance until then was besides the point. She could have tried to run the second they were outside but she didn't. For one reason or another, she didn't flee. Her heart broke a little more at the realization.

 _Maybe I do deserve this..._  
  
Misuteri quickly shook her head and dismissed the thought. She couldn't let Loki win in her own head. She refocused on the barrier and took stock of its power. Even as a mere projection, she could feel the heat coming off of it. It pushed back at her and weighed her down as she moved forward. She could feel Loki, as if he were clinging to her, holding her back but still, she resisted his pull. She got close enough to the barrier to touch it but she knew better. She knew what happen to others when they tried to touch her barrier and the one before her made her feel small and insignificant. She might as well still be in Ordinaria; her power was no threat to Loki. He only sealed it as a way to control her. As she thought of her own magic, her eyes narrowed on the tiny swirls of pink. She knew what they meant. She was a part of it. Somehow, he was using her magic against her. She realized that every demeaning, heartless thing Loki said or did that made her distance herself from him made the barrier stronger. It knotted her stomach.  
  
_How could I have let it happen again? Why couldn't I just take it? Why wasn't I strong enough!?_  
  
Misuteri cursed herself until she saw several figures standing on the beach with her peripheral vision. She quickly turned to see could see the distinctive forms of Zuri and Nero. The two smaller figures accompanying them have could only have been Kissui and Kizu. They were little more than moving specks in the distance. She should have been able to feel them. Their spiritual energy should have lingered and mingled with hers. Misuteri inched closer to the barrier. It cut her off from them. Her wolf couldn't smell them or much of anything for that matter. Being parted from her physical nose didn't enhance her ability to sense them but still, if it weren't for the barrier, there should have been something she could have picked up on. Without that, she did the most human thing she could and screamed at them.  
  
"Wait! Don't go! I'M RIGHT HERE!" She howled.  
  
Misuteri watched with teary eyes as her friends drifted further into the distance. It was obvious none of them could hear her. She doubted her voice even passed the barrier. Kissui paused and looked back towards the barrier, towards Misuteri. She held her silver staff tightly in her hands. Misuteri locked eyes with the petite girl as she stared forward. She looked straight through Misuteri's ghostly form. She could only hope that Kizu or Nero would see her or that the others could _feel_ her. She knew that was pretty much impossible but still, she tormented herself with the hope the thought gave her.

_Where are you guys going?! Where. Is. He!? Where is my husband? Why isn't he here fighting for me!?_

Misuteri's own fury rose up in her. She resisted the urge to pound on the barrier like a child locked in their room. She wanted to throw herself against it in a fit of blind passion but she didn't. She hated being upset. She hated the way it made her feel like she was losing control. She refused to let that happen. She had lost enough control. So, she bottled up her anger and confusion. The pressure of it made her tremble violently. She fell to her knees and made herself small. As she curled over to press her forehead to her thighs, she started to sob. Her emotions made her shiver and whine. She couldn't hold it in. She couldn't be hard. Her disappointment and sadness had softened her and left her vulnerable.

Being weak and vulnerable wasn't an option. It was only a matter of time before Ayamaru tried to take control again; and if that didn't happen, Loki was sure to capitalize on the opportunity. There couldn't be anymore opportunities like that. If there were, she would keep losing parts of herself and eventually, there wouldn't be anything left. Another wave of anger and frustration washed over her. This time, it cleared her vision instead of clouding it. She took a deep inhale and her swirling emotions stilled. For a moment, she was able to harness Ayamaru's power and use it to her advantage.  
  
Misuteri knew there was one way to harden herself. She had to endure more pain. Pain could protect her when her fear cornered her. The most painful thing she could do was watch her friends leave. So, she did. She watched them closely as they all returned to the ship. She saw Zuri slowly disappeared into the water. Nero jumped into the air and flapped his large, red wings. He soared over the others with his watchful eyes. Kizu and Kissui hopped in a row boat and returned to the ship. Misuteri narrowed her eyes. She wanted to make sure she took it all in. She wanted to make sure it hurt as much as possible. She saw the white flag with the Guardian of Light crest in pink and purple. Her heart lurched forward again and her whole chest ached.  
  
_So...they did finish ship without me. I wonder if they named it too..._  
  
That was enough. She felt fully and completely alone. She was trapped with Loki and she probably always would be. She felt better this way. She accepted her fate and while she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to submit to it the way Loki wanted her to, she had a feeling he was more than capable of persuading her. This would probably be one of her last moments of freedom. It was best if she appreciated it for what it was. She concluded it would probably be a good idea if she thanked him for it, too. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Her lungs felt strange with a chest full of salty, misty air. She let it out and she felt refreshed. She looked out pass the ship and at the horizon.

She was content there for a moment until something caught her eye. Her gaze darted downward. She followed it as it danced across the dark sand until it crossed a four sets of shallow footprints. The wind had almost erased them. If it hadn't been for the feather, she might not have noticed them. She stood up and moved closer to it. She moved quite a ways down the barrier until she found a bunch of feathers pressed up against the wall of energy. They were unaffected by the heat and power surging through the verdant shield.  She paused to examine them as closely as she could.

 _Are those Jouten's feathers? He_ was _here?!_

Misuteri's heart quickened with hope but it was a fleeting feeling. She was quickly distracted by the widest part of an enormous fracture in the barrier. It didn't break all the way through but it was thin and badly damaged. The crack interrupted the flow of energy and split it three quarters of the way to the crest of the dome. If she would have been at full strength, she might have been able to slip through it. She might have been hurt but she would have been free. The others were so close. There was no vast ocean to fear. She wouldn't have been alone.

_He had to be...he had to be here...who else could've done this?_

Misuteri took note of the damage and did her best to calculate the most plausible cause of the damage. She knew Jouten was weak. He may have been the strongest of the Guardians but she knew how much energy he had exerted for Kuro's sake. She knew he could handle the little stuff but this was totally different. She almost didn't believe the Guardians, including Jouten, could have mustered the power required to do something of this magnitude. Even combined, they all would have been exhausted. They probably wouldn't have been able to walk away and yet, she had just watched them do just that. She had watched everyone except Jouten and Kuro walk away.

_Oh god...they didn't try to do it alone...did they?_

Misuteri quickly dismissed the idea. There was no way Kuro would have let Jouten do something so dangerous. He may have thought his father was invincible but surely the energy emanating off of the barrier would have dispelled that illusion. That fact made her a little sad. No one wants to think their father isn't the strongest but it was the truth. She frowned but she still held onto hope. Something in her gut told her everything was going to be alright. There an energy lingering in the air. It smelled like Jouten but it didn't _feel_ quite like him. Misuteri chalked it up to her overactive imagination. She wanted her intuition to be right so badly, she knew there might be a good chance she could trick herself into believing just about anything.  
  
Loki quickly realized Misuteri was no longer present with him. He assumed she left before he even left the water. He touched her shoulder and followed her trail of energy. He found her with ease and stood with watchful eyes in his illusive form. He was well aware of the Guardians' presence; he had been for quite sometime. When he heard the calls of the bird and the bear, he let her hear them too. She had given him the perfect opportunity to test her and she failed. He was curious what she might do next to compound her inevitable punishment.

At first, she didn't do much. Her confusion and disappointment were easy enough for him to deduce as she reasoned through the entirety of her situation. When she called out to the distant Guardians, he almost lurched forward to stop her but when her efforts were in vain, he felt there was no need. He watched as it defeated her. He could feel her anger well up in her and he delighted in seeing it tear her down.  
  
There was a moment in which he debated on putting a stop to her self-destructive tendencies. It would have been a fairly simple procedure to collar her and drag her into the hot spring with him to relax. He thought it would be what was best for her. However, that was an allusive concept. What might be best for her would be to forget Jouten and the Guardians even existed. It would probably do her some good to forget the harm he had brought her as well but memory spells were tricky. She would have to want to forget in order for them to work. While he was perfectly capable of casting such a spell, she would have to request such a thing of him.

A devilish smirk darkened his cold, distant expression. There was a chance he could make her ask him. He was Loki, God of Mischief. There was no trick too great or too small for him to accomplish. Though, Misuteri did have a talent for making him work for it when he least wanted to. He crossed his arms and looked away from her as she wept on her knees. He assumed she would be there for a while. If left to her own devices, she often was.

Loki was deep in his own thoughts when he saw Misuteri stand out of his peripheral vision. She walked right passed him and towards the split in the shield. If she made a run for it, she would certainly meet her demise. If she had an inkling that her beloved was dead, she probably wouldn't hesitate to run. Loki couldn't risk letting that happen. He had worked too hard to solidify her role in Ragnarok. He would not let her sentimental impulses derail his plans. He shed his cloaking spell and reached out for her. He clamped his hand down on her shoulder and turned her towards him.  
  
Misuteri stiffened at his touch. She turned and saw him standing behind her. That was all it took for reality to come crashing down on her. She couldn't catch her breath in that moment as he just stared down at her. They both knew she was trapped and Misuteri was well aware her speedy departure was the last thing she should have done after he had been so kind to her all morning. She looked at her feet and crossed an arm over her chest.  
  
_How long has he been there? Wh_ _at has he been doing this whole time? Is he plotting something? He's got to be plotting something...he's always plotting something..._  
  
Misuteri distracted herself from the uncomfortable situation with her paranoid thoughts. The fact he hadn't said a word made her all the more nervous. She _was_ in trouble. She swallowed hard and looked back up at him with a guilty frown.  
  
Loki tilted his chin up and looked down at her. “Return immediately,” he ordered through his illusion.  
  
Misuteri nodded and willed her spirit back to her body at his Loki command. She drew in a sharp breath and as her body and spirit merged, she was knocked back against Loki. He held her firmly. Misuteri swallowed hard as she felt his grip on her.  Loki slid his hand upward towards her throat.  
  
“I – I'm sorry,” Misuteri sputtered out the words. She had to say something and she was genuinely sorry she left without permission.  
  
Loki wrapped his long, menacing fingers around the long column of Misuteri's fragile neck. “I should make you _very_ sorry,” he half growled, half purred his threat to her.  
  
Misuteri reflexively tried to turn and look at him. She wanted to plead her case. Loki was having none of it. He jerked back her against his hard, armored form and tightened his hold on her. She knew it was best not to resist him. She relaxed against him and whimpered.  
  
_Be submissive. Be submissive._  
  
She closed her eyes and repeated her mantra as she waited for Loki to speak again. It was the only thing she could do to keep calm and stay out of trouble.  
  
Loki felt her weaken in his grip. He looked down at her. He took in the scent of her hair as his eyes wandered down her shirt. He grew stiff with the thought of punishing her. His Shadow made a quick and convincing argument. She had betrayed his trust.  
  
He had been silent for too long. Misuteri couldn't stop herself from pleading with him. “Please, Loki – my King – I had to see them. I had to know. I just had to. I'm sorry. Can't we just go back? And pretend none of that ever happened?” she whimpered. Her throat was tight but not because he was holding onto it. She was frightened but there was more to it than that. She was desperately trying to tell him she didn't intend to fight. If only to repay his earlier kindness. She surrendered herself even more by turning her head away and baring her neck to him. The side he hadn't marked already, of course.  
  
Loki listened to her sweet, pleading words with indifference. He had already made up his mind but he was willing to give her another chance. He swept her blond hair aside and trailed his fingers along the nape of her neck. He dipped down and whispered in her ear, “I might be able to pretend your little digression never happened, if you can. The second you can no longer keep up the illusion, I will punish you _severely_ for being so ungrateful and selfish.” Loki knew it was only a matter of time before she slipped up. This way he could justify his darker urges. She would consent and thus, he would be given free reign over her.  
  
Misuteri forced her nervousness down with a loud gulp and nodded. "Yes, my King," she replied dutifully. His deal seemed reasonable enough. She could play pretend. She knew better than most if she pretended long enough, it would become real.  
  
Loki let go of her neck and stepped away from her. He shed his armor and returned to the water.  
  
Misuteri was frozen in surprise. Even as she heard him slip back into the water, she wasn't sure he was telling the truth. She expected his benevolence to be a trick.  
  
_I apologized and he's willing to just forgive if I behave?_  
  
Misuteri didn't realize exactly what Loki was up to. Behaving any other time was no easy task but in order to do so now, she would have to pretend she hadn't just see her friends. She would have to ignore any hope she might have mustered from her little adventure. She couldn't ask about them because as far as he was concerned, she hadn't seen them. She wasn't supposed to know about the barrier or crack. She suddenly realized how many questions she did have and they all bubbled to the surface in one obsessive stream of consciousness. It was physically painful to keep it all bottled up inside. She was focused on not saying anything, as to not exacerbate her circumstances. At the same time, she completely forgot what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
“You had better hurry up and join me,” Loki taunted her.  
  
Misuteri hastily slipped her boots off and then her pants. She tossed them against a rock next to Loki's clothes. She yanked her shirt over her head a little more slowly. The air chilled her bare skin. She lay her shirt on the stone and neared the old steps. The warmth of the steam made her feel like she was standing too close to a bonfire late at night. She ripped her socks off and flung them towards her boots.  
  
She was all too eager soak in the hot spring. She stomped down the handful of steps until she was waist deep in the water. She held her breasts in one arm and dipped the fingers of her other hand in the water.  
  
Loki stood up with an unamused look on his face. “You have terrible manners. Try again,” he scolded her and pointed back towards the steps.  
  
Misuteri furrowed her brow in confusion. She did what he wanted but his serious expression told her she hadn't done it the _way_ he wanted. Misuteri frowned as she turned and sulked back up the steps. She shivered and folded both of her arms around her chest as the cold air stripped the warmth from her. She stood, hunched over, staring back at Loki. She waited for his command but it never came.  
  
“Look, if you don't want me here, just tell me and send me home,” Misuteri huffed. She turned and grabbed her shirt.  
  
Loki lifted an eyebrow and smirked. “I suppose the cold makes you grow bold?” He flicked his wrist and their clothes disappeared. “That was strike two. You will not get away with a third.”  
  
Misuteri made a noise that was both a whine and a groan. Her passive-aggressive move did elicit a response, though it wasn't the one she was hoping for. She turned back to him and pouted. “Please...will you just tell me what you want from me?” She exclaimed desperately.  
  
Loki stood waist deep in the water with his arms crossed. He waited patiently for Misuteri to come to her senses. It was her job as his submissive to anticipate his needs just as much as it was his job to anticipate hers. He knew she understood that concept. She needed to at least try to appease him before he was even a little merciful. It took Misuteri a while to realize exactly what he wanted.  
  
_He wants me to beg! Oh my god. He's so fucking arrogant! I'm freezing and he really wants to play power games? Seriously?!_  
  
She couldn't help it. She was outraged. It showed on her face as bewilderment and irritation. She surged with stubbornness at the edge of the water. She refused to give into him. He would have to actually try to take her power from her, she wasn't just going to give it to him. Loki didn't care how it made her feel. He was only concerned about her behavior. Unfortunately for Misuteri, her frustration kept her warm for whole two minutes. Her feet grew numb as she stood on the cold rock near the steps. She didn't want him to see her resolve waver. She shook her head and turned away from him.  
  
Little more than a second passed as Loki dragged his gaze up the backs of her thighs and up her round bottom. There was little could do to stop himself from turning her tender, pale skin red, now. His eyes glowed red and he was more than ready to take her. Loki rolled his shoulders and sauntered gracefully through the water. She seemed to be having trouble being submissive; he was more than happy to remind her how to submit to him.  
  
Misuteri heard the sound of him moving towards her. She felt him draw nearer to her by the millisecond. Her breathing was suddenly shallow. She made herself feel weak. She knew he was coming to punish her. She quickly tried to decide on what to do next.  
She tried to spin around, ready to drop to her knees and beg to join him; but he was there to hold her still.  
  
He bared her neck and whispered in her ear. “You have a poor memory for a woman so young.” Loki clasped one hand around her throat. He squeezed just tight enough not to steal her shallow breath from her. “How else could you forget who owns you so easily?” He slapped his hand hard down on her backside and gripped the abundant flesh in his hand. He growled with need and slid his hand around her hip. His long fingertips slipped down the tiny valley between her leg and pelvis until he could drive his middle finger deep into her.  
  
Misuteri's breath hitched just before he choked it from her. He was quickly able to add a second. When he did, he quickly began pumping his fingers inside of her. She tried to keep her arms at her sides and endure his assault. Her resolve didn't last. He held her throat too tightly for too long. She clawed at his hands, trying to push him away.  
  
Loki laughed at her attempt to escape. He held her against him with little effort. He noted her effort to submit _and_ to escape. She was little more than a rag doll in his grip. He wondered how Jouten hadn't broken her already. She was _so_ easy to play with.  
  
Misuteri was close to passing out. She deemed it a better fate than staying conscious with him and continued to exhaust herself. She twisted and yanked her hips away from him. It seemed every way she pulled, his touch followed.  
  
Loki felt her energy dwindle with haste. He released the pressure on her throat. She fell limp against his impossibly hard chest. Her hands reflexively covered her mouth as she coughed and gasped for air.  
  
“There, there, pet,” Loki was far from affectionate. “Why do you resist me so? Does your Master's touch nauseate you that much?”  
  
“You're not my Master!” Misuteri impulsively shouted at him. When she realized what she had said, she knew there was no taking it back. She did everything she could to assert herself even though she knew she was just making things harder for herself. She kicked at him and stomped on his feet. “Now, let go of me, you psycho!” She was down right feral as she tried to fight him off.  
  
He baited her and it was so easy. The hook was firmly planted in her cheek and she was now his to reel in. He held her still for a moment as he watched her jerk and swat at him. Even with her cuffs off, she was barely strong enough to make him feel her efforts at all but that was besides the point. Her intent to harm him and escape was what really mattered. He spun her around and pushed her into the hot spring. She flung through the air with her limbs still flailing. She hit the water on an exhale and nearly sunk to the bottom. It didn't matter that she hadn't expressly revealed her previous misstep. He had a new reason to do whatever he wanted with her.  
  
Loki was upon her the moment she stood up. Misuteri gasped for air as her hair clung to her face. She was bent over and she was close to hyperventilating. Reflexively, she wiped the hair out of her face. “Are you insane!?” She managed to voice her outrage.  
  
Loki scoffed with a sadistic smirk. He grabbed the tender, sopping wet mess of hair at the base of her scalp in his enormous fist. He thrust his arm down and locked his elbow causing Misuteri to fold under his forcefulness. She screamed her hatred at him from beneath the water. She tried desperately to stand and breathe but his grasp was relentless. He held her under until she finally stopped thrashing. He pulled her up to a standing position and glared down at her.  
  
“Was that back talk I heard? Were you trying to give me orders, _slave_?” He hissed at her. He bent her head back. Her breasts arched high in the air. Her feet slipped beneath her in the awkward position. Her balance relied solely on his will to hold her up.  
  
Misuteri coughed once before she spoke. “That's right. Beat me. Choke me. _Drown me,_ for all I care! I'd rather be dead than be your plaything,” Misuteri defiantly barked at him.  
  
Loki thrust her down into the water once more. The last thing she saw wast the sadistic glimmer of his red irises. He had let her finish. He wanted her fire to burn at its hottest before he put it out. Her rebellion made his desire for her grow exponentially. His aching desire for her was almost painful to resist.  
  
Misuteri fought him less this time. She willingly let herself crunch under Loki's weight. She bent her knees and let herself sink as far as he would let her. She managed to gasp a chestful of air just in time. However, her fearful demeanor was quickly sapping the oxygen from her lungs. The hot water made her blood flush to all her sensitive parts and it made her blood pump faster. The heat from the water alone was enough to make her feel suffocated. She began to squirm and whimper.  
  
Loki finally released her hair. She felt him let go and stood up. She nearly screamed as she exhaled. She wiped the hair out of her face again and stumbled backward. She leaned against the edge of the hot spring. She hunched over the old stone, relishing in the cool air it provided. Her reprieve didn't last long as she heard Loki move in the water.  
  
“No, please, no, my king,” she turned and pleaded with him. She held up her hands and backed against the edge of the pool. “Please...I swear...I'll behave.” She choked again. Her throat ached and her lungs burned. Her body begged her to submit to him. She feared he would attempt to drown her again. She realized how much worse being drown was in comparison to being choked. She preferred the latter by far.  
  
“Oh, I know you will.” Loki came at her and spun her around. He grabbed a handful of the plump flesh of her behind. He let out a low, predatory growl. He could see the goosebumps on her spine as the sound hit her ear. He leaned over her. “Spread your legs.”  
  
Misuteri hadn't been guarding her privates very well as he molested her. She was too busy trying to breathe. She slowly wiggled her ankles apart.  
  
Loki was unimpressed. He knew she had been trained at least once before. There was no reason for her lackluster performance. He knocked her feet apart with his foot. “When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it enthusiastically.” He pulled her hips back towards him. He dug his nails into her hips and brushed his full length against the split of her rear.  
  
The sensation of his touch made her shutter but his words made her cringe, though she was sure the worst of it was over. She felt exposed but comfortable with the water blanketing her from the waist down. She was willing to tease him, to give him what he was asking for.  
  
“Yes, Master,” she purred seductively. She pressed herself harder against him. She let a whisper of a moan escape her lips. She turned back towards him with narrow eyes. She planted her feet firmly, expecting his retaliation.  
  
Loki was in no mood to play games. He was going to test if her sudden lust for him was sincere. He knew what he wanted and he was going to take it. He drew back his hips and took aim at her entrance. His thick, swollen head slid into her narrow canal with little effort.  
  
Misuteri groaned and seized up as she took him from behind. She felt the warm water gush around him inside of her. She pushed back against him until she felt his pelvis against her rear. She tried to avoid letting him hit her cervix but there was no point. She tried to relax around his wide girth. She shuttered and her knees went weak as she endured his full length.  
  
Loki was pleasantly surprised by her enthusiasm. He hooked his fingers in the crook of her hips and pulled her up to him. Her feet dangled and her toes scraped against the tops of his feet. The water held most of her weight as he took control of her. He made minor, almost gentle movements within her. He prepared himself to ravish her.  
  
Misuteri turned to him. “Please, my king,” she whispered. She tightened her inner walls around him. “Don't tease me. I don't wanna wait.” She played her role perfectly. She knew very well what she was doing. She had done it a hundred times to Jouten. She treated him just like she had her other, far less dangerous, gentleman callers but calling him on what she thought was his bluff was far from the smartest thing to do.  
  
Little did Misuteri know, she had played right into Loki's hand. This particular situation was less about Loki's release and more about their relationship to one another in general. Loki whispered something beneath his breath and drew in his energy. The entire area became cloaked in a thick, green mist and the water glowed light blue. By the time Misuteri noticed the sudden shift in atmosphere, it was too late. She was already squirming and crying out beneath him. She felt a thick collar wrap around her throat and a chain lay against her back. The water was still hot but now it made her entire body tingle like a thousand tiny lightning bolts were prickling her skin.  
  
Loki gripped the leash tightly in his hand, pulling her back towards him. She arched and bent beneath him. His lips parted in a toothy grin as he observed her glistening backside around him. He pondered using the tight, pinched hole before him. He resisted the temptation. He wanted to teach her a lesson, not maim her. He would enjoy every part of her soon enough.

It was time. He delivered a single, devastating blow to her inner walls before finding his perfect stride. He both pulled back and pushed her away at the hips with each thrust. He was determined to make her regret asking for it so prematurely. She would be his lustful submissive but on _his_ terms, not hers.  
  
Misuteri was quickly overcome by his aggressiveness and the new ways he had found to torment her. She did her best to stifle the painful sobs taking root in her chest. She held the round, slippery curve of the edge of the pool. She locked her elbows and tried to withstand Loki's forceful thrusts. Each one knocked the breath from her lungs and nearly threw her face against the stone in front of her. She closed her eyes so tight and ground her teeth so hard that she almost forced herself to lose consciousness.  
  
“You are an insolent, foolish little girl,” Loki growled at her. “You think I care what you want? You no longer have the privilege of wanting.” He choked up on the leash.  
  
Misuteri cried out in surprise. She tried to accommodate him but he pulled her too fast, too hard for it to matter. For a moment, the discomfort of being choked and her back arched towards him distracted her from the pain between her legs. She kept her arms stretched out before her as far as she could to stop her fingertips from slipping off of the edge of the pool. It didn't matter much but she had to try.  
  
Loki stood straight with his shoulders back and with her leash in his hand. He held Misuteri's weak, whimpering form still. “Is _this_ what you wanted, pet?” He taunted her.  
  
“Y-yes,” Misuteri  said as she breathed in sharply. She knew better than to say no.  
  
He let go of her. She fell forward. Panic struck her entire body as her depth perception failed her. She steadied herself on the dangerous, foreboding rock lining the hot spring, just in time. She breathed as if he had choked her.  
  
Loki drew in a slow, pleasure-filled breath. He loved the way she flailed and panicked beneath him. The way she made the most pathetic little noises and her pelvic muscles convulsed around him fed his sadistic lust. Before she could fully regain her wits, Loki drew her hands behind her. He tore her feeble grip off of the edge of the pool with humiliating ease. He hunched over her relatively short torso. He slipped the leash around his wrist and held her elbows tightly as he regained his punishing rhythm.  
  
Misuteri hung there, impaled by his meaty desire and secured just above the water by his far superior strength. There was nothing she could do to stop him. The warmth and lubrication the water provided comforted her little. Loki was too hellbent on satisfying himself to let where he took her matter. She coughed as the force of his thrusts splashed water into her face. It stung and snapped at her skin as if it wasn't water at all but some possessed liquid. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to be over soon.  
  
Loki had gotten lost in his own world for what could be considered an eternity. His body worked independently of him as he pondered his thoughts. The first thing he noticed when he returned was how desperately Misuteri was trying to keep her head above the water.  
  
“I think you should learn how feeble and unimpressive you and your race truly are," he asserted confidently. Loki's spoke without changing his pace. Then, as if he planned his words to be some sort of warning, let go of her arms and grabbed her shoulders. He pushed her under and held her their as he increased his speed. He bent over her and contemplated dropping to his knees.  
  
Misuteri's eyes reflexively went wide beneath the water. The hot water bit at her lenses and she immediately closed them again. His thrusts expelled the air from her lungs involuntarily. Her chest burned more from the lack of air than the scolding water she swallowed. Her throat and nostrils were the first to ache and burn but her chest hurt the most. She clawed at his hands on her and tried to pull herself up. She arched her back painfully and kicked at him as she struggled. She was terrified he would never pull her up. Her thoughts went blank and all rationale left her. She was little more than a raw nerve focused on survival.  
  
Loki smiled devilishly as he watched her. As she twisted and jerked, her inner walls clamped down on him. She was so tight, he thought she was trying to strangle the life from his through his cock. He moved one hand from her shoulders and braced her hips. He kept her firmly pressed against him despite her efforts.  
  
Little more than a minute had passed when Loki pulled back up to him. He wasn't content to leave her at a ninety degree angle. No, this time he pulled her straight until her entire body was pressed against his. He slipped an arm around her waist and between her large, wet breasts. His hand slithered up her chest until he could wrapped his long fingers around her throat. He didn't squeeze her. He simply held her still as he used his grip to press her back against his chest. He ran his free hand over her body. He dragged his fingernails from the tops of her thigh, over her hipbone and up her chest. He clawed and pitched at her breasts.He stroked his fingers up her cheek to her forehead and then slowly slipped his hand downward. First, he covered her eyes, leaving her blind but then his hand continued south. As it slipped over the peak of her button nose, his hand clamped down over her mouth. She drew in a sharp, nervous breath and then he pinched her nostrils shut, too, with his thumb and index finger. He adored how she tensed and jumped on him. The feeling of her slick skin against him was enough to drive him mad. Though, he resisted his baser needs and aimed to enjoy this new level of helplessness he had earned from her. For a moment, he simply took in her desperate, fearful scent. Then, mercifully, he let go.  
  
The instant she could breathe, Misuteri did so as if every breath could be her last. She was nearly crying. It felt like she was being split in two. She hung, impaled on him, gasping for air. Her weight pulled her down on him. He was seated more deeply in her now than he ever had been before. She was too distracted to be impressed with his strength or the way his steely cock didn't bend with the weight of her on it. Every time she inhaled, she rose up on him a little and on her exhale, she dropped back down around him. She held his arm against his chest. She clung to him for dear life, though she knew he could easily dip her back under the water without letting her go by simply bending forwards himself. After a few long, shuttering breaths her whimpers sounded more like words. “Please, no more, I can't, I'm sorry,” she pleaded with him. She couldn't say much more. She let her body go weak against him. She repeated herself. “I'm so sorry. I can't...take it.” Big, fearful, humiliated tears dripped from her waterlines. She was too exhausted to sob as her weak and pathetic cries fell mute in her throat.  
  
Loki didn't soften in reaction to her weakness. As forever the opportunist, he seized the moment. He whispered in her ear. “Do you willingly swear your fealty to me?” He loosened his grip on her throat. He held her on him, against him as she mustered the cognitive strength to reply.  
  
_If all this stops, then yes. A thousand times yes._  
  
Her skin ran cold as the cool, fall-like breeze ran over her slippery body. She was dizzy and powerless in his hands. She experienced a heady mixture of pure fear of death and the undeniable need to survive. “Yes,” she agreed sincerely. She would have tried harder but it was the only word she could force passed her lips.  
  
Loki's almost gentle hold on her tightened. He erected his posture and forced the thick, swollen head of his manhood deeper inside of her. “Swear it to me, your God,” Loki growled. “Swear it!" He shook her. He pushed her down on him. "Am I your King? Am I your Lord and Master?!” Loki query demanded an answer immediately.  
  
Misuteri's thoughts repeated themselves. His tone made her feel small and worthless without him. She clung to him even more desperately. She was so scared every inch of her was covered in her need to please him. She would do anything to get his kind, patient side to return.  Everything she had seen in the hour before her punishment started was gone. She was mentally incapable of thinking about anything other than Loki. “Yes,” she tried to nod, “yes...my King. I s-swear!” She repeated herself in a low, cracked voice. She was on the verge of crying. She did everything she could to keep her whimpering sobs quiet.

"If you _ever_ reject me as your Master again, you will cease to exist. I will _destroy_ you. I will break you down until you are nothing more than another one of my mindless, powerless toys; and once I am finished with you, you will spend the rest of your miserable days locked in the Stables. There you will be whored and bred like the rest of them." Loki paused as he felt her stiffen in total and utter fear. Her cries had stopped and she hung on his every terrifying word. "Is that what you want? Or do you want _me_?" His voice was smooth and confident. Loki asked as if he couldn't predict her answer.

Misuteri didn't miss a beat. She tried to turn and look at him but he held her still. "You," she almost shouted at him. She squeezed his wrist enthusiastically. "You, my King, I'll always want you!" Every word she said was true. She would always cling to whatever she had to in order to save herself. "You...please, Master... I want you," Misuteri whimpered as she begged for his acceptance. She would have done anything to be in his good graces again. He made it clear her entire existence depended on it. She needed to secure her future. Being at Loki's side gave her purpose. She was realizing what he had been saying all along. "I'm sorry. I'll never say anything like that again," she implored him to believe her. She intended to tell the truth but it was impossible for her to make such a promise. "I want you to want me. Please...keep me. I'm _yours_ , my King. Please...just don't... please don't get rid of me." She was almost in tears again as she bared her soul to him.  
  
Loki could feel how her world shifted. It was firmly centered around him. Things were beginning to feel like they should. This was more than a step in the right direction. This was a perfect opportunity. She knew how bad things could get if she disrespected him and now it was time for him to teach her how good things could be if she obeyed. He pressed his face against her hair. He closed his eyes and took control from his Shadow. He let out a low, guttural purr in her ear. He was genuinely satisfied with her answer. He groped up her body once more with his free hand. This time he squeezed her flesh hungrily, as if he was testing to see if she liked it.  
  
For some reason, his touch felt different. It didn't feel as selfish and malicious as before. This was what she wanted. Misuteri relaxed against him and let him take control. Despite the fact that her throat was dry and sore from nearly drowning, she moaned as he dug his fingertips into her breast.  
  
The sound of her surrender was so sweet. Loki's rock hard desire twitched inside of her. She was his and it was perfect. He was ready to finish what he started. He slid his hand down over her outer folds to find her clitoris was primed and ready for him. He dragged his hand against himself and then up the sensitive nub nestled safely above her wide open slit. He heard her gasp and felt her twitch around him. He could have melted as her meek, uncertain whimpers evolved into lusty, passionate moans for him.  
  
Loki needed to finish and he wanted to make sure she could, too. So, he moved deeper into the water. He gently lifted her hips off of him and so he could turn her to face him. He moved her gently though his grip on her was still firm. He positioned her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. “Do not move until I am finished,” Loki instructed her with a strict, commanding tone.  
  
Misuteri nodded and tightened her grip around his neck and waist. She followed his lead without question. She felt hollow and useless without him inside of her. She could feel the tip of him pressing at her unguarded entrance. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as he filled her once more. He felt bigger all of a sudden but it was probably because the water had a way of washing away her slicker, more natural lubrication. She inhaled deeply and readied herself. She lay her head against his strong chest and waited for his agonizing withdraw.  
  
It didn't take long for Loki to find the right rhythm to coax out his impending orgasm. He moved expertly and with ease through the water. He kept his fingers pressed firmly into her rear. She wasn't heavy by any means and the water did half the work for him but she liked it. She was writhing against him and kissing his chest. Her moans were that much louder when he kept her peeled open as he pounded into her.  
  
The way the water sloshed and splashed against Misuteri tormented her almost as much as Loki's powerful onslaught. She felt so open and vulnerable. The water tingled and nipped at her sensitive, raw folds around Loki's shaft. The way he made her body hot when she was submissive was mind blowing. He rocked against the perfect nerve bundles inside of her driving her closer and closer to climax. A part of her didn't want to admit how badly she wanted him to bring her to completion; she couldn't want that. It was wrong but she couldn't deny how his expert skill or his intense, dominating presence made her ache with need. He knew all the right buttons to push and the longer they were together, the easier it was for him to disable her. She was helpless to stop him and deep down, she liked it.  
  
He had to admit, this was his favorite part of training and she was his favorite pet. His old friend had truly impeccable taste. If he didn't need her to implement other parts of his plan, he would make her his permanent bed slave. He would fill her with his Jotun seed until she bore him an army of children. There was always a chance he would once she fulfilled her role in Ragnarök.  
  
Loki had gotten lost in his thoughts when he heard a high pitched squeal come from Misuteri. Her grip on him tightened exponentially and she started convulsing against him. He laughed victoriously as he mastered her very core. He took her neck in his hand and kissed her passionately. He continued pounding into her as their tongues twisted around one another. Misuteri panted and moaned into his mouth as bounced her up and down on him. She wanted to run her fingers through her hair and help him but she focused on her orders and kept her hold tight. The pair continued to grind and kiss until Misuteri's head jerked back as Loki's unyielding pace threw her body into another mind shattering climax. It knocked the breath from her and her entire body flexed. It felt like she was bruising her own wrists trying to stay in position. Her knees were buried deep into his ribs. She opened and closed her fists and eyes simultaneously to regain some sort of control over her body. It was useless. She had no control. She had no need for it. Her Master was more than capable of taking care of them both.  
  
The sheer amount of pride that surged through Loki's body was enough to knock him over the edge as he watched Misuteri fight her body in order to obey him. Everything had gone according to plan. He could justify his satisfaction. Loki knotted his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back. He bore down on the bare, slippery epidermis of the nape of her neck just as she came down from the crest of her climax. It kept her tight and tense around him. Now it was his turn. He gnawed and sucked on her hypersensitive flesh. He reveled in the way she seized around him. He increased his pace just enough to send himself passed the point of no return.  
  
Loki chomped down with his perfect, white teeth as he was thrown into the violent spasm that was his release. He locked down on Misuteri, holding her against him more tightly than ever before. His hips bucked involuntarily as his satisfaction burst inside of her. He drew back from her, panting, covered in sweat. The tips of his long, black hair clung to his shoulders. A wide, blissful grin was immovable from his normally dismissive expression. It made Misuteri smile. He slowly uncrossed Misuteri's legs and lifted her off of him. He was so sensitive even the smallest movements made him go weak. He quickly dispelled the pool. He could actually feel the tiny, biting bolts of electricity on his spent loins.  
  
He took her by the hand and moved to the cooler edge of the hot spring. He sat on a stone slab and drew Misuteri onto his lap. He held her against his chest until she relaxed into position. She tucked her feet under his knee and curled up against his chest. She was able to fully relax when she realized she was allowed. Loki coiled Misuteri's leash in his hand and secured her in place. He lay his head back on the carved rock behind him and enjoyed the reaped the rewards of his hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian Notes: As I mentioned before, Nero has the ability, while channeling his hawk/griffon, to see things that would have otherwise been invisible. That applies to people when they astral project. Kizu has an exceptional connection to lost souls, being the sympathetic person that she is, and thus is able to see spirits in great pain that would have stayed hidden otherwise. Due to Jouten's death, Zuri's empathic powers have numbed him out. Also, there is a reason Misuteri doesn't see Kuro on the shore with the others. 
> 
> After editing this chapter, I was very satisfied with how well I captured the true complexity of Loki and Misuteri's Dominant/Submissive relationship. Thanks to a phenomenon called Stockholm syndrome things are looking up for King Loki. 
> 
> And just in case you thought I forgot: You guys are as awesome as ever! Thanks so much for reading and all your feedback!


	28. The Accident (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri and Loki spend some quality time together. Fenrir makes a surprise appearance. Loki attempts to be a doting father - and it backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of fluff in this chapter. Loki and Misuteri ponder a lot of their feelings towards each other in depth. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this sentimental - and potentially funny - chapter.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this chapter to the beauty of aftercare and fatherhood.

Misuteri and Loki had spent a considerable amount of time soaking in the mystical hot spring. Loki had cupped water in his palms and smoothed it over Misuteri's bruises and sore spots until they vanished. He had dismissed the collar and leash to do so. He was contented when he knew she was fully healed. She had earned it and it seemed she knew it. She lay relaxed against him with a shy, content smile on her lips. Loki tried to hide it but he was still beaming with pride.  
  
They had spent most of their time just staring at each other. He hypnotized her with his gaze. Her big, blue eyes were wide with wonder as she focused on him. She couldn't stop looking passed his light green eyes at his hair. It was completely dry and perfect. Loki noticed how much she admired his hair and made sure it stayed put.   
  
Loki kissed her gently, sensually every time he got lost in her innocence. Every second he looked down at her, she radiated a light like he had never seen before. He soaked it in like rays of sunlight and let it reflect back at her. As much as she made him burn with desire, she made his dark heart beat with affection for her.  
  
Loki quickly got lost in thought as he pondered all the things he adored about Misuteri. She was his equal and opposite. He had lived more than a dozen human lifetimes and he had met plenty of passionate, strong willed women but none of them were quite like her.   
  
She wasn't overly quirky or strange, even though, if he let her, she was more than capable of making him laugh. She was confident and unafraid to take risks. She was sensitive but fiercely independent. She was headstrong and emotionally resilient. She was loyal and respectable. The longer he watched her the more he wanted all of those parts of her to be his. She had more than proved her worth to him. The fact that he had conquered her was of no consequence.   
  
Normally, he would have found her arrogant naivety nauseating given her past foolishness. Luckily for her, her poor judgment in the passed had taught her lessons that he was grateful she knew. He saw it for what it was. He, too, made the mistake or two when he lacked experience. It was important that she didn't repeat her mistakes. She learned and grew wiser than most her age.  
  
He knew exactly how her innate personality traits could prove useful to him. She was great at adapting to her surroundings. He looked forward to pushing her limits as she pushed his. He admired her passion for things she cared about and her compassion for others. She had a strong nurturing instinct that he knew Fenrir would benefit greatly from. She was a quick learner and she craved approval. That was clear enough by how badly she wanted to be in his good graces after her punishments. He suspected they would be farther and fewer from now on.  
  
Surely, she had a wide variety of her own likes and dislikes, not all of which would match up with his but he could live with that. He already appreciated her for who she was, despite her recalcitrant behavior. It didn't matter how desperately she clung to her dignity or her identity. He only wanted to take them from her so she would appreciate them. They were traits she took advantage of and abused. She was in no real danger. She never had been. He wanted her to stay like this, in his arms, forever.  
  
Misuteri's hair was curled around her shoulder in front of her. Loki twirled the brown tips in his fingers beneath the water. He rest his cheek against the dry top of her head. He embraced her and kept her close.  
  
Misuteri held his hand in both of hers on her lap. She stroked and squeezed his hand affectionately. His fingers laced perfectly in hers even though his hands were far larger. His long, dexterous digits curled around hers tenderly as she lightly tickled her fingers over his skin. She stared at the way his veins pressed against his epidermis as he flexed his whole arm. She traced them up his forearm and then back down.  
  
She admired and loathed his strong hands and arms. They made her feel both secure and nervous. His embrace reminded her of how trapped she was. He was so much more powerful than she was. He was smarter and more experienced. It didn't seem to matter how many times she pushed her boundaries, he was always there to remind her where the line was.  
  
_What am I supposed to do? I have no where to go._  
  
She hid a frown from him. She couldn't help but feel conflicted. He was being so sweet and she was actually enjoying his company. She didn't want to do anything to ruin it.  
  
Deep down, she knew Loki was capable of giving her everything she ever wanted or needed. He knew a great deal about who she was and what she had been through. She was learning how powerful and determined he was. She knew she had to pick her battles more carefully now. He wasn't going to let her get away with all her impulsive back talk or her dismissive attitude.  
  
_The main difference between him and Jouten is it's 24/7 with him. There's no safe word and it doesn't stop when other people are around._  
  
_Oh, yeah, and there's the fact he doesn't love me. He dangles his affection out in front of me and snatches it away at the smallest digression. I'm nothing more than a hostage to him. I'm a plaything he can toss around and manipulate to keep himself entertained._  
  
Misuteri forced herself not to think about the possibility that things could be different. She assumed he would say anything to get her to do as he wished. She assumed all his promises were empty. She couldn't afford to give him the upper hand like that. She couldn't get her hopes up. She had to protect herself from him. She knew he would do nothing but hurt her.  
  
It was more than Loki's emanating darkness that made her distrustful. His musky, alpha male scent made her more than wary of his motivations. He shrouded himself in darkness and mystery. His behavior gave her very little faith that he wasn't a delusional narcissist bent on conquering those weaker than him.  
  
It was hard for Misuteri to think about much more than Loki. It wasn't just because he was so close. Inside her head, he was the only thing there. It felt like he was drowning everything else out. Everything she learned from Fenrir, Jormangundr and Hel was gone. Her thoughts of Jouten were distant and hazy. She could barely recall her friend's names or what they looked like. She still felt like herself but her memory was fading retroactively. It was an odd sensation; one she barely noticed.  
  
_I'm probably just tired. He really knows how to wear me out._  
  
Misuteri looked up at him and smiled. Loki grinned and kissed her. He couldn't resist the adorable way her eyes squinted and her lips curled when she looked at him.  
  
The pair was engaged in a marathon of light, sensual kisses when all of a sudden something rustled through the bushes and splashed into the hot spring. Loki broke away and pulled his shoulders back in an offensive posture. Misuteri reacted by bracing her weight on the rock behind him. She was ready to move out of his way.  
  
Loki quickly settled when he realized what had intruded on them. He held back a smile as he watched Fenrir splash in the water. The pup was almost too small to be able to swim but he quickly figured it out. His large paws aided him as he paddled towards them.  
  
It was difficult for Misuteri to see just what the tiny, struggling figure was through the steam and foam of the hot spring. Fenrir was almost in arm's reach before she recognized his sopping wet face. His dark brown eyes went wide as he found what he had been searching for. Misuteri welcomed him with open arms as he finally made his way to her. She held him tight to her chest and kissed the top of his head.  
  
“Ah, shit, shit,”  a high pitched male voice followed Fenrir. He jumped over the pushes surrounding the hot spring. “Oh, shit fuck!” Once he realize what and who Fenrir had found, he couldn't stop himself from verbally chastising himself. The short, red haired man made his way to the edge of the water and bowed deeply. “I'm terribly sorry,” Ratatosk stood up, “please forgive me. He just ran off and I couldn't catch him.”  
  
“Aww, it's okay. You just missed us, didn't you?” Misuteri nuzzled Fenrir. Loki shifted beneath her. She turned to him with a frown. “It is okay, isn't it, my king?” Fenrir nipped at the damp strands of her hair.  
  
Loki closed his eyes and pressed his lips in a firm line. He shrugged dismissively. “I suppose occupying my son for more than a few hours proved to difficult for you?” Loki patronized Ratatosk.  
  
“I thought he could use some fresh air." he spoke of Fenrir as a person, not an animal. "Besides, I didn't feel like cleaning up after the little shit!” Ratatosk reflexively exclaimed. He almost made himself laugh. He spoke as if he and Loki were just friends.  
  
“Excuse me?” Loki moved Misuteri off of him and stood up. “What did you just say?”  
  
“Nothing, your Majesty.,” Ratatosk said with his eyes low again. “It won't happen again. I'll take him back to the tower, now, if you want.”  
  
Fenrir whined in protest. He clung to Misuteri with his face buried deep in her hair. He was hiding from Ratatosk. She held his back feet so his claws didn't dig into her and stroked him. She frowned.  She didn't want Fenrir to go as much as he wanted to stay.  
  
Loki looked back at the pair behind him. He knew how much she cared for Fenrir already. It was important for him to foster that bond. “No, it is her responsibility to care for him, not yours.” Loki dismissed Ratatosk with a flick of his wrist. The cagey man vanished in a burst of bright red flames. He hastily returned to his pet.  
  
“Thanks for letting him stay,” Misuteri smiled. When Loki sat down she took her place on his lap again.  
  
Fenrir could smell how close Loki was. He didn't like it. He stayed firmly in place with his face hidden from his father.  
  
Misuteri tried to coax him away from her. “Come on,” she hooked her thumbs under his forelegs. “He's gone. He's not gonna take you away again,” she whispered sweetly to him.  
  
Fenrir whined and dug his tiny claws into her shoulder blade. He could feel his father's intense gaze on him. Loki watched Misuteri handle Fenrir closely.  
  
Misuteri finally lifted Fenrir so he couldn't cling to her anymore. “See, there's nothing to be afraid of,” she smiled reassuringly.  
  
Fenrir got one look at Loki's authoritarian expression and barked at Misuteri. He wiggled in her grip in an attempt to hide from him.  
  
Misuteri narrowed her eyes in confusion. She followed Fenrir's frightened gaze to Loki's loathsome glare.  
  
_He's scared shitless of his own father. He can't grow up like that._  
  
Misuteri's instincts kicked in automatically. She knew what she had to do. She lowered Fenrir back down to her chest and cuddled him. She turned to Loki and prepared herself. It was painful to force herself to conform to Loki's strict nature. “May I speak freely, my king?” Misuteri asked submissively but the urgency in her voice was clear.  
  
Loki was apprehensive. He knew Fenrir might make her bolder than he had the patience for. He nodded reluctantly.  
  
Misuteri smiled. His permission encouraged her. “Would you mind smiling again? For Fenrir's sake?” The question felt weird on her tongue. She felt compelled to explain before he could give her an answer. “He's really just a baby. If you don't lighten up, he'll always be afraid of you. I'm sure you don't want that.” She based her assumptions on nothing more than optimism.  
  
“Oh, my dear, but I do. Fenrir will one day grow into a beast strong enough to kill even the most powerful master. He must fear me or else he might turn on me,” Loki spoke calmly and confidently.  He knew very well that Fenrir was an infant that needed to be socialized and educated. He already knew how he wanted things to go.  
  
Misuteri's lips pressed in an awkward half-frown, half-smile. She shook her head. “There is another way, you know. He won't turn on you if he respects you and loves you as his father,” Misuteri scratched the base of Fenrir's skull. “I could help you make him a weapon for your war; but I'd much rather watch him grow into a son instead of a monster. I just need you to trust me.” She, too, was confident. She knew a thing or two about child development. She knew Fenrir was sensitive and compassionate at heart. She wanted Loki to let him be who he was.  
  
Loki narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. Her certainty made him want to indulge her. He knew he could always manipulate Fenrir the way he did Hel and Jormangundr if things didn't go quite right. He couldn't help but grow more curious by the second. “What would you need from me?” He spoke in a commanding tone.  
  
Misuteri felt Fenrir dig his nails into her at the sound of Loki's voice. “Well, first off, I need you to tone it down a little,” Misuteri couldn't have been more direct. She heard what she said and quickly softened the blow. “Please. You're overstimulating him and he doesn't know what to do. Once he learns that you're not mad or trying to scare him, he'll be more comfortable.”  
  
Loki did his best not to get angry with her pseudo bossy demeanor. He readied himself to meet her half way. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. On his exhale he softened his appearance in a very literal way. The creases and dark circles around his eyes became less noticeable. They looked bigger and brighter than before. His lips were a little fuller and pursed in a small smile. The relaxed cynical expression on his face faded.  
  
Misuteri was surprised and impressed. She smiled widely with excitement. She pulled Fenrir off of her and cradled him in her arms like a baby. She rubbed his belly while he decided if he liked being held like that. His big paws flopped over in submission. He curiously looked around and at Misuteri. His eyes darted away from Loki. Misuteri tapped his nose and pointed at Loki. Reflexively, Fenrir followed her finger. As Fenrir's eyes fell upon his father, he tried to roll over onto his feet. Misuteri stopped him and he whined in protest.  
  
“Shh, it's okay,” she petted Fenrir more. He eventually believed her and relaxed again. Misuteri turned to Loki. She nodded her head in a welcoming gesture. She wanted him to pet Fenrir, too.  
  
Watching Misuteri stroke Fenrir's fur was natural; doing it himself felt less so. Still, he attempted it. The impossibly soft fur against his fingertips was a disturbingly intimate sensation. Loki couldn't quite describe the way it made him feel. All he knew was that his smile grew larger without his consent. Misuteri's smile grew widely.  
  
_I bet he's getting a flood of oxytocin and has no idea what to do about it._  
  
Misuteri imagined him throwing a fit because he couldn't stop himself from feeling warm and fuzzy. It made her smile. She was overjoyed to see Loki reacting to Fenrir like a normal father. She hoped it meant Fenrir had a chance to be a normal kid. She knew how important it was for him to bond with people, especially Loki at this point in his life; it was the only way he would be able to trust anyone but her. That was what Loki really wanted. Neither Misuteri nor Fenrir would benefit from having a super intimate relationship if they didn't have one with Loki, too. He would be jealous and vindictive. It might make them feel safe and happy but not for long. Not under King Loki's watchful eye.  
  
Fenrir opened his mouth and let out a playful whine. He batted at their hands on him. Misuteri moved her hand over his chest and shook him lightly. The motion caused his vocal cords to vibrate involuntarily and the noise that escaped his muzzle was a thousand times more adorable.  
  
Loki laughed as his son tried to nip at Misuteri's hand. It was pretty clear Fenrir didn't really like her bouncing him back and forth like that but it didn't matter. The adults found it far too entertaining to care. His grin had grown wide enough to display every one of his perfect, white teeth.  
  
Misuteri stopped annoying Fenrir and looked up at Loki. Her heart fluttered as she laid eyes upon his jovial expression. She had never seen him like that. Even when they were friends, he was always affable and approachable but he never appeared so willing to engage in such an open and genuine way.  
  
_Could I be looking at the real Loki? Is this really him?_

Bearing witness to such a candid moment made Misuteri's optimistic nature soar. She wanted – needed – Loki to be more like this more often. If he could love Fenrir as a son, then he was redeemable. If he was capable of change, there was hope. Misuteri needed hope to survive. The possibility that Loki might not always be an insensitive, condescending prick made her ecstatic.  
  
_Could that really happen? It seems impossible._  
  
Misuteri cautioned herself. She was slowly remembering everything that he had put her through in such a short period of time. She knew Loki was exactly the type of person that would use her optimism against her. It didn't matter what she wanted; Loki was going to do whatever he pleased. He would never listen to her.  She couldn't let herself get her hopes up yet. There was far more going on than she could understand.  
  
Nevertheless, Misuteri knew what she had to do. She had to teach Loki how to be a good father. If she could foster their relationship, there was a possibility that it could grow stronger than she could imagine. She ignored the spark of jealousy that ignited in her heart at the thought of the idea. She couldn't help being a little jealous but this was about Fenrir and Loki. She had to focus all her attention on her only hope.  
  
_He can do it. I know he can. He just has to try to be a little nicer, a little softer more often._  
  
Misuteri rocked Fenrir forward and propped him up on his hind legs. She turned to Loki. “Here, you hold him for a second,” she said with a warm smile.  
  
Loki resisted the urge to shake his head. He was barely ready to touch Fenrir, let alone embrace him. The idea made him very uncomfortable. His body language shifted. He made it clear he didn't want to hold Fenrir.  
  
Misuteri nudged him with her elbow. She assumed he was being stubborn because he didn't trust her yet. She moved Fenrir closer to Loki's hand. “He'll never trust you if you don't show him you won't hurt him,” Misuteri stated her argument clearly.  She continued to insist Loki take him. She refrained from using some of her go-to insults to force him to defend his enormous male ego. Instead, she pouted her bottom lip forward and resorted to almost begging him.  
  
Loki found her behavior incredibly perplexing. She was subtly manipulating him into doing what she wanted and he knew it. He wanted her to stop but he was conflicted. He could fly off the handle and demean her for it or give in. The latter choice was more appealing at the moment. It took significantly less effort and it would appease her. It would earn her respect and her compliance. He could set aside his reservations to make training her a little easier.  
  
Loki reasoned through his decision and snatched Fenrir with both hands in a seemingly impulsive manner. He held him out at arms length and lifted him into the air. He observed the way Fenrir squirmed and wiggled in his touch. He imagined Misuteri would react in such a way if she were so small and he held her similarly. It brought a smile to his face. His eyes darted downward and he noticed Misuteri anxiously staring at him.  
  
Fenrir was stiff with apprehension. His father's large hands and firm grip felt nothing like Misuteri's tender embrace. He hung there, in the air, out in front of his father, with his tail curled against his belly.  
  
“He is awfully cute,” Loki said. He smiled at Misuteri. He beamed with pride as he tackled his fear of intimacy.  
  
Misuteri gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Fenrir shuttered as his big brown eyes met his father's verdant orbs. Fenrir wanted Loki to put him down. For a second, Fenrir fought Loki's stern grasp. It was no use and he was old enough to notice. He whined in desperation once more but neither Misuteri nor Loki paid it any attention.  
  
By the time Misuteri recognized the expression on Fenrir's face, it was already too late. She saw his tiny, black tail fall limp and dangle in the air. She knew what was about to happen and she was helpless to stop it.  
  
_Oh, god, no! Don't do it!_  
  
Loki turned back towards his son. A wide, open mouth smile had just returned. He looked at Fenrir with fondness and affection. He was just about to lower Fenrir to his chest. He wanted to caress him warmly against his skin. He felt the need to as Fenrir squirmed in his hands but he failed to see what Misuteri saw.  
  
 Loki's excitement frightened Fenrir, too. Loki was so intense that any emotion he showed overwhelmed Fenrir. In the end, the mere proximity to his father was what made Fenrir so uncomfortable. His reaction was completely involuntary. He had yet to develop full control over his bodily needs. He couldn't stop himself.  
  
A surprisingly strong, steady stream of hot, yellow fluid shot from Fenrir's abdomen and down towards Loki's face. Loki paused in disbelief; his vision narrowed in on the tiny droplets before the stream. He felt the warm liquid hit his upper lip and dripped down his face. Even his godlike speed couldn't help him avoid it at such a short distance.  
  
Loki's pupils narrowed and his blood turned to lava. He dropped Fenrir and immediately splashed his face. He spit into the water and desperately tried to get the foul taste out of his mouth.  
  
Misuteri's eyes were saucers as she watched Loki. She hardly cared he had dropped Fenrir; she probably would have too. She had no idea what was going to happen and that scared her.  
  
Fenrir sunk deep into the water. He struggled to reach the surface. Once he did, he frantically paddled towards Misuteri. She reflexively picked him up as she stared at Loki. She held Fenrir protectively and readied herself for his fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...what do you think Loki would do after getting peed on? Really!? That's not an easy question to answer. 
> 
> By the way, did you realize Misu and Loki went a whole chapter being naked around each other without...ya know? ;p
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the reprieve from all the dark stuff going on. Things lighten up, mostly, from this point on. Our surprise will be making an appearance very soon! <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	29. Their Duty (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri's friends have to put aside their grief to prepare for battle and retrieve Jouten's body. When they leave the island, they take Jormangundr with them. (What happens when Misuteri sneaks a peek at them when Loki tells her not to.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more Loki? All of my Trickster Trilogy social media sites can be found on my profile. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! <3
> 
> EDITED on 5-21-15:  
> What I've added to the beginning: an in depth look at the Guardians and their reactions to Jouten's death. What happened right after they found and through the hours until they retrieve his body.  
> Other changes: Kizu and Kissui have switched roles. Kissui is much more like Misuteri in her grieving process and would be more capable of filling in a leadership-like role. (Why? Besides the reason I already stated, she's closer to Misu than she is Jouten, and Misu is still alive; and she's also not as close to Kuro as Kizu is. Those two things would, understandably, have poor Kizu far too scattered and upset to do what needs to be done here.)  
> Kissui's power animal is the burrowing owl. Fun fact about owls...their eyes aren't round, they're tubular. Which is why they move their head instead of their eyes.

Kuro was the most nomadic of them all. He was completely and utterly lost in his grief. He had collapsed under the weight of the initial shock wave of the blast. His father's brief and fleeting farewell had almost destroyed the boy's ability to comprehend reality. He was left exposed and brittle. Still, he had no choice but to endure Kizu's unending kindness. She held him tightly. Her lithe form was deceptively strong, though he didn't really have it in him to resist. It was physically painful to accept her sweetness. She reminded him so much of his mother by being there, even though all he wanted was to be alone. Her compassion did smooth his normally rocky transition between denial and anger. His father probably thought his goodbye a kindness but it shoved Kuro right passed the numbing stage of disbelief. He couldn't lie to himself well enough to erase the undeniable truth of his father's death. He could wish it not to be true all he wanted but he couldn't make himself believe it. Given his circumstances and his company, Kuro's reaction wasn't much worse than any of them expected.

The boy did maintain a certain level of mental fortitude the others wouldn't have suspected he was capable of. He may have crumbled completely when his mother passed but he refused to let history repeat itself. He wanted nothing more than to get his father back. He had long since given up hoping to ever get his mother back but he absolutely refused to lose his father. He wasn't content with solidifying his idealized memory of him like he had with his mother. That wasn't good enough for him this time. If he couldn't believe he was dead, he would believe there was hope in him returning. He wanted it so badly that he was able to conquer his grief and console Kizu. The instant she left him unattended, he bolted for his father's cabin. If there was a way to get him back, it would be in there. He had made sure to stock it with the most powerful books he owned, or at least copies of them. There had to be a way, he just had to find it.

Kizu stayed as close to Kuro as she could. She silently made it her sole duty to make sure he didn't disengage from the group and spiral down into a pit of self-destruction. In doing so, she kept her head above the water. It was a difficult balance. Every time the waves rocked the ship, she was reminded of the dangerous game she was playing by foregoing her own grief for Kuro's sake. She convinced herself it was worth it. Each time Kuro broke down into a heap of agonizing sobs and dry heaves, she assured herself tending to his pain was more important than her own. While her good intentions may have seemed flawed, there was a grace and a beauty in the way she cared for him. Her selflessness gave her purpose and that purpose made her pain bearable. Kuro anchored her in the present and kept her moving forward; and in return, she urged him to follow her. She thought, perhaps, that she had succeeded in leading him down a relatively healthy path of recovery but when she woke from her nap, she found him locked away in Jouten's room. He had cast a powerful spell on the door, making it impossible for her or anyone else to get in. She conceded to his desire to be alone, whispering to him that she would be there if he needed her.

The majority of the shock had worn off for Kissui, Zuri and Nero. The second Kissui left, it felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. She took with her the public atmosphere and left the brothers alone with their intimate knowledge of the other. The pair were frozen in an ever revolving cycle of grief and mourning. As one climbed to the crest of his grief and pondered acceptance over denial, the other was sucked into a whirlpool of despair.

Nero wept unashamedly. He all but surrendered to his overpowering emotions. He had to. He didn't have a choice. His fierce loyalty demanded it of him. If he shutdown, he would be of no use to his companions. He couldn't let that happen and so, he wept. He leaned against the wall just out of arm's reach of Zuri; curled around himself; with his face buried in his hands. He pushed it out with little regard for Zuri. He was selfish but only because he knew if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done later. Now was his time to grieve and he would take full advantage of it. Later, he would stake his righteous claim to Jouten's memory and make sure he would be remembered the way he should be. Nero would honor his teacher, his guide, his friend in hopes of finding meaning in his death. He needed to find that meaning as soon as possible. It would carry him through on his quest to find the greater reason for his friend's death.

He knew what was coming next. His grief had sent him adrift in his faith. He knew the struggle to understand and rebuild his community. This was no ordinary loss. This was act of bravery or stupidity - he hadn't decided which - had rocked his entire foundation. He would have to regain a sense of belonging amongst the others with their leader gone. He would soon seek to find out why his God let this happen. It wouldn't be long before he was on his way to figure out why his confidant had been taken from him, from all of them. He was prepared to forever fail to understand the higher purpose of this earth-shattering event.

Zuri sat, gripping the railing tightly in his hand. He used it to anchor himself in the physical world. He needed to stay firmly locked in the present. The others were drifting in their own black seas of despair. He couldn't risk being thrown about by their waves of passion and pain. He had to focus on himself. He locked himself away, hardening and distancing himself from his friends to try to regain control. Big, silent tears rolled down his face. It was the only show of weakness he allowed his sentimental heart to express. He covered his mouth from time to time as he felt his emotion well up in his throat and threaten to make him sob. Though ever critical of Zuri's powerful and deep emotions, his Shadow was quiet, for the moment, crushed under the weight of Zuri's grief. He resisted the intense and relentless pull of Nero's violent swirling emotions in an attempt to cope with his own.

He had to handle this better than the others. He knew his companions well. He saw first hand what Kuro's grief did to him. It crippled the colt. Intuitively, he knew Nero was experiencing something similar. Neither of them would be capable of shouldering burden of leadership for long and the girls wouldn't be strong enough to handle _three_ loose cannons by themselves. He had to stay levelheaded and calm. He thought of what it was like back at Kardia Lux. For a moment, he was back there, sneaking around with Kizu and Misuteri, distracting Jouten while they worked on the ship. It was a good memory, fun, but now it was laced with pain. Most of his memories of the past few years were now bittersweet. He wished he could go back to when he felt whole and full of light. He would have done anything to get that feeling back. He wanted so desperately to regain a sense of normalcy. He resolved to do what he always did when the group was in a time of need. He would lead by example. He would focus all his energy on being a beacon of light, on his Luminary. He would be the strong, stable foundation of The Guardians of Light. He would neglect his own need to grieve and to mourn the loss of his best friend so that the others could care for themselves.

Kissui had darted into her own private world. Her emotions swelled up and threatened to push her past her breaking point. They were erratic and violent as they grew in intensity. She could barely distinguish sadness from frustration or self-loathing from guilt. She felt overwhelmed and overstimulated. It was only a matter of time before she flew off the handle or broke down crying like Kuro. She didn't want to do that in front of the Nero and Zuri. Her main goal would be to put together the pieces that had crumbled with the loss of Jouten and she needed to be strong to do that. She closed her eyes and slipped into the safety and predictability of a consciousness she had created a long time ago. She had come to use it less and less in her time as a Guardian but she needed its warmth and certainty now. She needed it as a secure place to feel her emotions. Once there, she was able to pretend that Misuteri and Jouten were safe, in each others arms, and happy. That was the world she wanted to live in and so it was the world she believed in, if only for a moment. It would give her the strength she needed to endure the painful reality waiting for her just beyond her lush eyelashes. She needed to remember what peace and joy were before she could muster the courage to hope and to grieve.

After a brief, corpse-like sleep, Zuri woke suddenly. He was jolted awake by an unknown cause. He looked around the room and quickly realized the others were still unconscious. He let out a sigh of relief and lay back down. He contemplated trying to rest more but he couldn't will himself to do it. The air was too hot, too thick. He needed fresh air and a dip in the cool water sounded like exactly what he needed. He crept out of the barracks and through the kitchen. He tip-toed over the deck. He saw a light on in the Captain's cabin but there was no movement inside. He was glad that it seemed like Kuro was getting some rest. He had fallen asleep to the boy trashing the room but none of them had any idea what exactly he was doing.

The bear opted for stealth over haste and slipped quietly down the side of the ship and into the water. He let it pull him under as he manipulated his weight until he lay flat on his back. He was both below and above the water's surface as it slowly dragged him outward. He wasn't worried about the ominous, lurking energy he felt in the water when he checked on Jouten the other night. It wasn't there to worry him and in its absence, he was unconcerned by it. He felt significantly better as the gentle current put more and more distance between him and the damaging energies of the island. He didn't need to get far from the others before he felt their influence wane. Soon, he was left with just his own emotions. They frustrated him now that he was left with no choice but to accept them as his own. Being near the others did allow for the perfect excuse not to dig too deep into himself. He was forced to slough off the thick, protective layer of disbelief he had subconsciously caked on. It left him feeling exposed and vulnerable. He didn't like it. Normally, he was content to let the waters carry him wherever they may but not now. He was still filled with the urge to rebel against what it seemed like everyone else had accepted as truth. He used every ounce of his willpower to resist his counterproductive impulses. They ceded for a moment, only to be replaced by the agent of his demise. His Shadow leaped at the chance to spit in Zuri's face. Again, the bear was cornered by his ignored and neglected emotional needs. He hated himself a little for it, though not nearly as much as his Shadow did. He did his best to calm himself but there was no denying that the reality of the matter was enough to propel him through his denial and into headlong into the depths of his anger.

He was angry with _everything_ he could be. He was most upset with himself. If he really wanted to lead by example, he should have done so by caring for himself more gently. Though he enjoyed pampering himself and the finer things in life, being kind to himself wasn't always his strong suit. He preferred being rough with himself instead of being rough with others, especially at times like this, when he really, really wanted to ring someone's neck. He was angry at Jouten. He couldn't comprehend how _his best friend_ could do something so brave, so stupid - he hadn't decided which - without telling anyone. It didn't matter whether he was being brave or stupid, Zuri hated Jouten for leaving him. He hated him even more for screwing the rest of them out of their best chance to save Misuteri. Zuri didn't want to admit it but there was almost no hope of rescuing the damsel now; and without her, without the success of this mission, The Guardians of Light would disintegrate. They would scatter and turn dark. He would lose all of them. He would be adrift and alone, without his companions to anchor him. That was his greatest fear. Once, he thought it an impossibility, simply paranoia when he felt weak but now, it was so close to being real, he didn't know what to do. It overwhelmed him. He couldn't think straight and he certainly couldn't talk his way out of this mess. He couldn't believe it but he was unable to deny the truth. It lurked nearby in the form of a pulsating verdant abscess on the surface of Katharsi.

He knew, logically, that anger was an inevitable and normal part of the grieving process. It was foolish for him to pretend it wasn't but he was still wasn't ready to accept Jouten was really gone. He was too afraid to and that made him feel cowardly. His anger seethed beneath the surface and made him tremble. He had difficulty remembering a time when he had been so angry. He felt like he was going to self-destruct any minute. He had to do something to distract himself before he imploded. His eyes and lips scrunched together and then, impulsively, he rolled over onto his stomach. He dove deep into the water until he couldn't endure its weight any longer. He swam as hard and as fast as he could. It might have sapped his energy reserves but he had to do what was best for him before he could do what was best for the others.

Kizu woke next. She was reluctant to get up. She still felt drained and tired but she couldn't seem to fall back to sleep. A combination of restlessness and guilt compelled her to check on Kuro. She got dressed and prepared herself to meet the chilly morning air. Checking on Kuro was easy enough. She could see mostly though the curtains of the doors to the cabin. The fact that he had fallen asleep with the light on helped. When she didn't see movement, she decided not to call out to him. He needed his rest and she really wanted some time alone. She inhaled deeply and breathed in the cool, salty breeze. It sent goosebumps running down her skin. She didn't mind though. She liked the frigid weather. It made her lynx feel more at home. She felt comfortable there, alone in the low light of dusk. There was a certain anonymity and solitude she was able to harness. Even though she was in the most open spot of the entire ship, she felt the most free there. She could be herself; she could feel her own feelings without judgment. Her private time was quite cathartic.

Kissui had drifted asleep in her cocoon of safety. She had successfully worked through most of her anger and frustration in her own private world. She was confident she would be able to save face with the others. She could be strong now. She would do Misuteri proud and hold everything together until they found her. She may have been overconfident from her escape from reality. She certainly expected too much of herself but nevertheless, she marched on. She changed her clothes and climbed on deck. She was surprised to find Kizu up there alone. She felt guilt flood over her as she neared her ally. It rocked her confidence and her facade shattered. She realized how locking herself up inside might not have been the best decision. She was afraid the others would chastise her for it, maybe not Kizu or Zuri, but the other two might. She tried not to let her doubt cloud her judgement. It wasn't wrong for her to want time alone, even if her Shadow said it was. The important thing was that she was here now and ready to be the friend she wanted to be.

Nero woke last. He went through the motions of his morning routine with some normalcy, though his body was moving mostly due to muscle memory and not his conscious effort. He showered and dressed himself with little regard as to how he actually looked. He made his way to the kitchen to scavenge leftovers before the others got to them. There wasn't much left, just the salad, but he ate it. He needed the energy. He had a mission to accomplish today and there was no telling how hard he would have to try to get them to follow his lead.

He stayed there in the kitchen doing a whole lot of nothing until Zuri came down. He was still sopping wet, dripping and splashing water everywhere he went, not hesitating to spray him as he passed. It was an unintentional and mindless action. However, what normally would have been a benign and isolated incident, nearly turned into a fist fight as Nero sprung to his feet and got in Zuri's face.

"Why don't you think about other people before you go around leaving a mess everywhere you go? We have more important things to be doing besides cleaning up after you!" Nero didn't hear how trivial his words sounded, even after they came out of his mouth. They had all worked on the ship together, and he had done most of the woodwork. Zuri was ruining all of it. He had put his heart and soul into doing a great job in an effort to show his affection and gratitude to Jouten. Zuri was just walking over it with no regard for the consequences of his actions. He was angry that he would be so thoughtless when he needed all of them to be on top of their game. He didn't care if he expected too much or that his expectations could hinder the mental and emotional well being of his comrades. Nero was focused on one thing and one thing only.

Zuri looked down at his oldest companion. He might have had an awfully loud bark but being three times his size, Zuri was unafraid of his bite. He resisted his first impulse to put the avian spirit vessel in his place with a swift and accurate punch to the face; citing his lack of energy as the source for his compassion; and took a deep breath. His eyes rolled upward as his head rocked back on his shoulders. He had little patience for Nero's self-righteousness. On his inhale, he looked back behind him, taking stock of his 'mess'. He thrust his arm out, feigning an attempt to back hand Nero, but successfully getting him to back the hell up. With the simple motion of supination, he gathered the water from the floor into his hand. He drew it in over his palm and it took on a spherical shape. Zuri's eyes drifted back to Nero's. "Are you happy now?" he asked with a snide, impatient tone. He couldn't give an inch, knowing Nero would jump at the chance to attack apparent weakness.

Nero gritted his teeth and then forced himself to take a deep breath. Zuri was giving him all the right, "Don't fuck with me," signs; he would be an idiot to ignore them. He might have actually been an idiot, knowing well enough from past experiences that he wasn't good at doing what he should, especially at times like this. If he had really been trying to emulate Jouten, he would have simply followed behind Zuri, letting his steaming hot aura lap up the water droplets. He wouldn't have picked a fight; he just would have fixed it. He shook his head and waved Zuri off. "Yeah, sure, whatever..." was all the response he could muster without sneering or snapping. It still wasn't the mature and dignified response that Jouten might have had but Jouten wouldn't have ever been so short tempered either.

Zuri rolled his eyes again and let out an annoyed sigh. Despite Nero having been a jerk about it, he continued to pull the water he left behind in towards his palm. He carried the sizable watery ball with him through the barracks. He paused as he grabbed clean cloths and contemplated dropping the water on Nero's mattress. He could make it look like it wasn't wet at all by covering it over with a dry blanket. He grinned as he imagined Nero leaping to his feet, wet, confused and uncomfortable. It would teach his short sighted friend a lesson but Zuri didn't listen to his mischievous Shadow. Playing vengeful pranks wouldn't be the mature thing to do. Perhaps he might do it at a later date, when he would get the satisfaction of revenge by catching Nero unawares. Doing it now  wouldn't further his end goal and that took top priority. He refocused his energy on the task at hand. He left Nero's cot untouched and headed for the shower. He was graceful as he stripped off his shorts and boxers with one hand while balancing his trail in his hand. He ready to clean the salt and grime out off of his skin. He wanted nothing more than the peaceful solitude of a steamy shower. He stepped into the shower and let his attention drop from the watery sphere in his hand. It splashed at his feet as he turned on the hot water.

Kissui was wracked with uncertainty. There were moments when she felt okay, like their world hadn't just crumbled but it didn't last long. She was anxious and scared. She wondered if she would ever see Misuteri again. The thought of her best friend coming home to this, to Jouten being dead, was almost unbearable. It was always possible Misuteri would blame _them_ for Jouten's death, even in a fit of pain and grief. Kissui wasn't ready for that. She had come to realize that she wasn't strong enough to do what she thought Misuteri would do. She needed time before she could be there for Misuteri when she came back and she felt selfish. She felt immature and needy. She needed someone and she was all alone. Now, she could understand how Kuro felt about Misuteri because a part of her felt the same way towards Jouten. It might not have been the exact same thing but it was close enough. She hated him for leaving and not just because he left them to go do something stupid, she hated him for leaving Misuteri all alone.  
  
Kizu was still rather preoccupied with Kuro. She did her best not to take offense to his sudden need to be alone but it was hard. She was grieving, too. She needed someone to lean on and he was the only one she wanted to lean on. She was discontent with how the situation accentuated their age difference. She felt the most guilty of them all. She should have known better than to leave Jouten alone. She should have noticed his absence before it was too late. She had been Misuteri's and Jouten's confidant; she held all their secrets. She knew more than the sugarcoated bits and pieces they gave the others and it hurt. She had no idea how to judge what to tell the others and when. Every time she divulged even a nugget of information, she felt like she was betraying her best friends. She struggled to trust her own judgment and trust in her companions. Jouten had betrayed the trust she so willfully afforded him. She tried to understand and be compassionate but it was too much. It hurt too much. And she was so angry! She resented them a little for giving her such a responsibility. It took all of her might to hold it in.

Kizu filled Kissui in on what had happened with Kuro the night before. Such knowledge didn't make her feel any better about 'leaving'. If she had been around, Kuro wouldn't have gotten the chance to run off on his own; though she wondered why Nero and Zuri didn't keep a closer eye on him while Kizu was resting. It didn't matter. It wasn't their fault or their responsibility to do so. Kuro was old enough to make his own decisions but he was still childish enough to make the immature ones. She knew how sneaky he really was. They all knew his rogue-like skills extended to more than just his quick wit and clever jokes. Kuro was meticulous and controlling. If he set his mind to something, there was nothing he couldn't do. That included deceiving them. They just didn't think he would ever do it. The brunettes stayed close. There was a comfort in their silent company, as they each thought about this or that in regards to Misuteri or Jouten. They stayed like that, looking out over the horizon, until Nero called to them.

Most of the Guardians had wandered into the scullery from their respective grieving nooks. Zuri entered the kitchen to find everyone but Kuro waiting for him. He felt their emotion wash over him and he sunk under the weight of it. They had all experienced a wide range of emotions at varying intensities over the past twelve hours. The most powerful of which was the profound sadness blanketed the Guardians' coveted ship like wool. The thick, heavy weight of it threatened to suffocate them if they didn't come up to breathe but even then, they were met with an uncomfortable atmosphere. Their tears and cries made the air sticky and uncomfortable. Their grief lingered, breezing by each one of them. They were all haunted by cruel, vindictive ghosts.

Their Shadows were mourning, too. They may not have lost someone loved but they lost someone of value. They were angry and out for blood. It didn't matter where it came from. Vengeance was high on their priority list. For most, how they got it didn't matter. They had snapped at each other. They expressed their torment and misery at the expense of one another. They pushed each other away and threw up their defenses. They forced themselves to run away in one form or another. Their first instincts, their self-preservation reactivity, was the opposite of what they needed to do. The Guardians would have to reassert their will over their impulsive and immature ids if they expected to work together as a team.

The things they had done to each other were nothing in comparison to the things they said or did to themselves. It was understandable, and almost, unavoidable as a normal reaction to the grief. Still, it hurt. Lashing out at each other, no matter how unintentional, still hurt. It didn't matter if they were the bully, the victim or the referee. Everything still hurt. They were all in a constant state of pain and agony. It took all of them a long while before they were able to level out. It started with accepting the legitimacy and validity of the other member's feelings. Each of them were different, even in the ways that they were alike. This was even more true given the public nature of there situation. There wasn't one person, be it Misuteri, Jouten or Kuro, holding them together. They were all there, of their own volition, to finish a mission. They had to make the decision whether or not their weaker loyalties to each other would be enough to endure the stress of their goals.

Nero stopped pacing and broke the silence. “We have to go get his body and bring it back here,” Nero urged them. He stood at the head of the table. Zuri, Kissui and Kizu all sat before him, not looking at each other. They could hardly stand being so close, let alone experience the intimacy of looking each other in the eye. They knew what they had to do but none of them were eager to do it. Nero needed to do it, to gain closure, but his need wasn't so great that they leaped to their feet. It wasn't like it was Misuteri standing before them, rallying them.  
  
No one replied. It wasn't just because of lack of enthusiasm. Nero was the only one that had eaten and Kissui was the only one that had slept restfully since the blast. The others simply weren't hungry and even if they were tired, they were physically incapable of doing much of anything but sulk and brood. They were very aware of the burden that now rested on their shoulders. Nero grew more frustrated with their dissonance. Zuri was forced to steel himself against his comrades barrage of emotion. He was determined not to make the same mistake twice. They were all exhausted and their hearts were heavy. There was nothing he could do about that but he could make an effort to move forward.  
  
Zuri could feel how much the quiet was getting to Nero. The avian man was trying so hard to keep a cool head. “I know,” he replied. He tried to throw him a bone but his tone wasn't as sympathetic as he would have liked. He didn't blame himself though. He was trying to deal with his own anguish while drowning in his companions' pain.  
  
Zuri's reply redirected Kizu's attention. “We can't go out there unprepared,” Kizu added in a small voice. She felt a little cowardly for mentioning it but the power of the barrier still frightened her.  
  
“And we can't just leave him out there,” Nero softened his tone. It was almost a whine. It was hard for him not to let his passion explode all over the others. He had learned better than to handle Misuteri's girl friends as roughly as he handled her but he struggled to afford them this small courtesy.  
  
“I know,” Zuri repeated himself. He closed his eyes slowly and kept them shut. The others were spiraling downhill in their silent, self-loathing states. They were hitting him from all sides and he was about to lose it. He had to drown them out before he was going to be of any real use.  
  
“Damn it!” Nero slammed his hand on the table. He tried to rein in his frustration but he couldn't hold it in any longer. “They're both gone! How are they both just...gone?!” He was almost screaming to almost crying. His passion was so intense it . The pain in his voice hit them all like an even spray of needles.  
  
Zuri was struggling just as hard as Nero to regain his full composure but his instinctive reaction to Nero's anger made it easier. Zuri let his Shadow dictate his actions. He shot Nero an intense glare; it quickly pulled Nero back down to Earth. “We need to rest and eat. It'll take time but it's the only way we'll be strong enough to defend ourselves,” his reply was distant and indifferent. He cared but with everyone else wearing their hearts on their sleeves, he couldn't do the same.  “Misu obviously isn't around to help us share our energy. There's nothing we can do about it," he said, shrugging his shoulders. His latter flippant and aloof comment was just as detrimental to the group's morale. He couldn't help it, though. He needed to get his own frustration out somehow.  
  
 “Wait, that's it!” Kissui felt a sudden spurt of hope. “Maybe I can try. She tried to teach me how she did it once, in case she wasn't around...I'm not as good at it...but it can't hurt to try." She stood up. She asserted her right as a Guardian to take the lead just like Misuteri would.  
  
“We can't risk taking your energy for ourselves." Zuri shook his head. He made sure he didn't criticize her for the idea. It would have been counterproductive, even by his Shadow's standards, but he didn't want to go along with it. He knew how the energy sharing spell worked. He had studied it, learned it, in case of an emergency, too. It would leave her weak and there was no guarantee she would have enough strength to sustain either one of them.  
  
“What if she used mine, too?” Kizu perked up. The chance to be useful motivated her to discard her self-pity. She welcomed the chance to do something that might actually help. It made her skin tingle with excitement and before she knew it, she needed to share her energy. She sprung to her feet ready to do whatever Kissui needed her to.  
  
“I think that'll work,” Kissui said smiling. She gave her fellow Guardian a quick and confident nod.  
  
Nero shrugged his shoulders. He tried to act nonchalant but he really wanted to get his hopes up. “I think we should do it," he said with encouragement in his voice. He knew how hard being strong was right now and he wanted to do whatever he could to make it easier for Kissui.  
  
Out numbered, Zuri took a deep breath and agreed. He knew it was their best chance at being able to break free of the tar of grief. He could already feel the mood of the ship shifting. “Well, then, let's do this,” he asserted. He stood up and moved next to Nero.  
  
The two women clasped their hands together and held out their hands for the other two. Kissui took Zuri's hand and Kizu took Nero's. Nero and Zuri connected the circuit. Kizu focused on pushing her energy out. She felt her arms tingle and her body surged with her aura. Her deep red energy mixed with Kissui's bright red power with ease. The female pair grew stronger by the second as she drew their energy to the surface. They were surrounded in a crimson hue as she channeled their power. Their reservoirs were fuller and deeper than Kissui thought they would be. When she shared with Misuteri, she felt a wide open space, like a lake full of energy. It made her wonder how deep Misuteri's power ran. Kizu's aura rushed through her veins, like a river over rocks before it fell over the edge and turned into a waterfall. It seemed to never end. She followed it with her own well of strength propelling her forward.  
  
Nero and Zuri were far from receptive. She felt the link end with Kizu. Kissui quickly deduced the problem. Nero was a lightning green, and Zuri's core was deep and blue. Kissui knew how to shift and change her aura a little but she wasn't as good at it as Misuteri. She resisted her Shadow's taunts of inadequacy. She was determined to succeed. She opened her eyes and looked at the men in front of her. She locked eyes with Nero. “I need you to channel your hawk, hard,” she said with a serious expression. She turned her head towards Zuri. She paused for a second trying to think of how to connect with him. “Tiger. Think tiger,” she said with a small smile. She was feeling more confident than ever.  
  
It didn't take Nero long before he felt the urge to fly. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was filled with Kizu's positive energy and Kissui's optimism.  
  
Zuri didn't notice at first. He was on his own mission, not that he had to work hard lure his tiger roar to the surface. His distant and analytical state of mind was the one he was utilizing the most around the others. He suddenly wanted to explore his territory. He wanted to be alone and feel the cool air on his face. His limbs felt sturdy and powerful again.  
  
Kizu could feel them change. Nero was a tad bit fidgety but his awareness widened. He was less angry as his hawk allowed him to distance himself from the others. Zuri also benefited from his tiger's solitary nature. His survival instincts would protect the group.  
  
Kizu was overjoyed as the four of them connected in a way they never had before without Misuteri and Jouten. She felt closer than she ever had to each and every one of them as she linked them together. It was easy to stay positive and inspire the others. She understood all of Misuteri's advice. It was intoxicating, the intimacy they shared. She almost couldn't break away from them. She almost wanted to stay there, until she and Kizu were exhausted.  
  
“I feel it, it's working!” Nero felt revitalized. He let go of Kizu and Zuri. His arms and shoulder blades tingled with the spirit of his red tailed hawk. He could feel the spiny apparatuses start to grow and then protrude from his skin. He cried out as the sharp bone cut through his epidermis. He panted as the widest part of the hallow bone took its place on his back. He breathed deeply, channeling his hawk, willing it to take form. Katharsi responded in full force as tendons and muscle spread over the bone. A moment later, he felt the tightness of his skins being stretched and pulled down over his new appendages. He resisted the need to stretch as he felt his skin prickle with the new growth of feathers. In a matter of a minute, Nero could almost wrap his wings around all four of them. The others were a little surprised to see that his bright, red wings had burst forth from beneath his shoulders.  
  
Zuri pulled his hands away and held them out in front of him. “I feel so much better,” his tone implied he felt better than he had in a long while. His skin became gooseflesh for a moment and then his energy washed over him. His tiger's spirit became a shroud around his shoulders. It covered him in light weight, black leather. He admired the thin armor on the backs of his hands and up forearms. Even though he was still well protected, he wasn't wearing the cumbersome armor he was used to. He felt more rogue-like than he had in a long time. He liked it. It seemed to suit him better at the moment. If Jouten's display of strength had taught him anything, it was that brute force was not going to see this mission through.  
  
Kissui turned to Kizu in disbelief. “We actually did it!" she squealed. Her eyes were wide and she smiled.  
  
Kizu nodded. She was incredibly proud, not just of Kissui but of herself. She didn't say anything but her serene expression spoke volumes.  
  
Zuri stepped forward and put his hand on Kissui's shoulder. “Misuteri would be very proud of you,” he spoke confidently. “You did great.”

Nero stepped forward and hugged Kissui. He was almost in tears. "Good job," he whispered. He pulled away and simpered. His words failed him. He wasn't sure why and he didn't really care. He felt good and whole, more like himself. He was still sad but he was happy, too. He experienced a sense of contentment in that bittersweet moment.  
  
Kizu quickly remembered why being so close to Misuteri and Jouten was a blessing. They had given her so much; they had given her the knowledge and the tools to be so much more than she was. They were a part of her, whether they were near or far away. With them on her side, she knew she could do anything she had to. She could do it for them; just like they would for her. For once, she knew she wasn't going to get in her own way. Without realizing it, her lynx emerged. She could feel the uncomfortable tingle on top of her head and on her tail bone. Her world went silent and filled with pain. She didn't mind. She actually preferred to suffer physically rather than emotionally. They grew quickly. The light brown, silver and black fur took it's tell-tale lynx pattern. She twitched and the narrow, black tips of her ears flicked in the air. A coy, seductive smile curled her lips upward. She grinned with satisfaction as her animal instincts heightened her good mood.  
  
Kissui was impressed and a little jealous. She felt like Misuteri gave Kizu something and not her. Deep down, she knew that wasn't true. She forced herself to think of all the times Misuteri protected her and counseled her. The act of remembrance made all the difference. Her memories and experiences, good and bad, gave her a sense of knowing that made her feel at home in her own skin. She felt her confidence swell. It expanded and filled her up. She didn't resist the instinctual need to let her owl escape. She hastily stripped off her outermost layers and set it free.

It hurt at first, as the painful process of shifting began. It was quick, though, and her certainty gave her the strength to endure it without much effort. She was still filled with the energies of Zuri and Nero. Their higher pain tolerances made it easier to let her animal take emerge. Her wings sprouted in the same way Nero's did with the exception of shape and color. Her wings were rounder, fuller and brown and white. Her feathers matched her dark brown hair, making the white markings of the burrowing owl all the more crisp.  
  
It didn't take long before Kissui felt something heavy in her hands. It vibrated with energy. She looked down to find her sturdy, metal staff. She gripped it tightly and with pride. She felt capable of defending herself again. She took in a deep breath and, for a second, it felt like Misuteri was there, whispering encouragement in her ear. That was all she really needed. Her faith rewarded her as she was clad in her warrior's attire. Her light, silver armor was molded over her curves. She felt whole and confident. She knew she hadn't been left out and now she had proof right before her eyes.  
  
The four of them shared something their first real, big smiles since they found out Jouten left. They felt a little guilty but this time it didn't weigh them down. They were full with the memory and energy of Misuteri and Jouten just by having them in their thoughts. It was finally time to do what they set out to do.  
  
The ship had been sitting near the island's shore for the better part of a day. It was long passed daybreak and what little heat the sun would bring had warmed the brisk Arctic air by the time the crew emerged from below deck. They all glanced at the large wooden doors of the Captain's cabin.  
  
“We should go without him. We have no idea what we're going to find. He doesn't need to see that...” Zuri declared. He looked around at the other three. They nodded in response.  
  
They were as ready as they were ever going to be. There was no point in procrastinating any longer. The girls hopped in the large rowboat with a short latter. Zuri and Nero lowered Kissui and Kizu down into the water. Each young woman took an oar and started row towards the shore. Nero launched himself off of the boat and into the air. He took his time gliding up in the air. Zuri sprinted from the opposite side of the ship and leaped across most of the water. He landed with a large splash in the murky, shallow water.  
  
When all four of them stood on the black sand beach, they scanned the area. There was a moderate amount of vegetation that had taken advantage of the nutrients in the molten sand. The sun was high but the air was far from warm.  Zuri was really the only one comfortable. The girls moved forward towards the large, foreboding barrier. They stuck close to each other, wary of traps and potential threats.  
  
Nero's eyes hastily fixed on Jormangundr's body. His eyes traced her curves and long legs. His lust overrode his compassion as he analyzed her. Nero was far from worried about her being a threat. He was more concerned about her well being. Zuri noticed Nero had stopped moving. The pair shared a silent look and Nero stepped to the side. He moved the foliage with him and pointed. Zuri moved closer to the defenseless woman. He quickly realized why Nero had stopped.  
  
Jormangundr lay with her limbs splayed out around her. Her body was badly burned from the blast. Her fair skin was littered with red marks outlined in dark brown and yellow. Her tight dress had offered her little protection. The long skirt was charred above her knees. Her torso did appear to be in much better condition than her limbs and face. Her long brown hair stuck to the red and yellow burns on her cheeks and shoulders.  
  
Nero watched her closely as Zuri approached her. “I think she's still alive,” the feline male whispered. Nero's sharp senses honed in on the subtle movements of her chest. Jormangundr _was_ breathing.  
  
“What do we do? What was she doing here?” Nero was torn. His naturally compassionate side told him to help the poor, injured woman.  He found her long, fit body attractive despite her obvious wounds. He _wanted_ her to be a victim. His brain quickly reasoned why that much had to be true. She lay outside the barrier. Her injuries were clearly caused by the blast, not a confrontation with Jouten. “She's hurt. Do we take her with us?” He needed an answer from Zuri before he acted. Nero didn't want to have to take responsibility for taking her in if he didn't have to, no matter how badly he desired her. He knew himself well enough to recongnize a situation where he would probably make the wrong decision. She _seemed_ like a victim which was just his type, his fatal weakness.  
  
Zuri took a deep breath. He knew and understood Nero's baser motives but his weren't so impure. He knew what the right thing to do was and he resolved to do it. He wanted to, to honor Jouten and Misuteri. “I'll take her back to the ship once we find Jouten,” he declared. Even if she wasn't an innocent bystander, she could prove useful in the future. She might know something. The least she could do was tell them after going through so much effort to help her.  
  
Nero sighed in relief and nodded in agreement. For a second, he thought Zuri was going to be willing to leave her there. He realized he wasn't as okay with that as he thought. The pair quickly made their way to Kissui and Kizu.  
  
Misuteri's friends made their way cautiously towards the large, green barrier but when they saw the bright white shine of Jouten's hair, they all sprinted forward. His armor was camouflaged by the dark sand. Most of the feathers of his wings had blown against the barrier. It was difficult getting close to him. He was so close to the barrier. It swelled and tried to suck them in towards them. They wondered how he could have gotten close enough to even attempt an assault on it. They almost couldn't stand near it. The light blue swirls in the shield glowed bright white as they neared him.  
  
He lay very differently than Jormangundr. At first, they didn't notice the seemingly ceremonial way he was positioned. Loki's kindness was lost on them. It didn't matter how restful or at peace he appeared. He was gone. Their grief hit them again in a tsunami of emotion.  
  
Nero cried out. The screams he threw passed his vocal cords emerged as high pitched screeches. His wings stretched out behind him as he yelled at the sky. He fell to his knees and dragged his hands down his face. Actually seeing Jouten's body didn't bring him closure; it made it impossible to deny the fact he was dead. He folded in over himself and wept again. He criticized himself a bit. He thought this was what he wanted. He was no stranger to death. He thought he could handle it. He was so wrong. He doubted he had the strength to fulfill his duty as Jouten's friend. He almost couldn't stand how wrong he had been. He had worked so hard to control himself, the situation, but it didn't matter. His friend was gone and nothing else mattered. The world could have ended right then and he wouldn't have known the difference.  
  
Zuri watched Nero as he broke down again at the sight of Jouten. He wasn't far behind. He took in a long, deep breath and roared. His entire body vibrated with the intensity of his cry. It hadn't mattered that he channeled his tiger because the longer he bellowed, the more bearlike he sounded. In his grief, his intellectual defenses left him. Tears bubbled up and poured from his waterlines. In a matter of seconds, he couldn't see straight. He moved closer to Jouten and away from Nero but not so close as to crowd Kizu. He was already upset enough, he couldn't risk getting too close to either of them. He tried to keep his wits about him but it was almost useless. If whoever took Misuteri had set a trap, they had walked right into it and now, they were all but defenseless.  
  
Kizu bent down over Jouten. She put her hand on top of his and shuttered as her tears flowed forth. She curled over him as she started to sob. Her ears lay flat atop her head as her back jolted and arched in her expression of grief. She hadn't realized how well she had been holding it together for Kuro but that didn't matter now. Her sorrow was so powerful, she blocked everything out. She just wanted to be close to Jouten, to feel him hug her again. She wanted him to make her laugh because she was sad. She didn't think about anything or anyone else. She just wanted her friend back. He was gone and it hurt so much. She almost couldn't take the sharp stabbing pains in her heart. It felt like she was being stabbed over and over again. It hurt to breath; it hurt to think. Her world went black as she melted into a heap of every emotion she held back.  
  
Kissui crossed her arms around her staff and turned away from Jouten. She couldn't look at him like that. She knew he was gone but she couldn't believe it. She pulled her wings in around her shoulders to block her view, so she didn't accidentally catch a glimpse of him like that. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the stiff metal weapon in her hand as she cried. She fought her depression for control. She begged herself, the spirits around her, Katharsi, anyone and anything that would listen. She would have done anything for Jouten to be alive again. She couldn't stand to hear or see her companions in such pain. They were so close just a few minutes ago. They felt like they were part of her now. Her compassionate connection to them was evolving into a potent form of empathy. 

Kissui was sad and upset but she forced herself to stop hiding behind her wings. She looked around at the broken forms of her companions. She realized she was the only one standing upright, though that was because she was leaning on her staff. She stood protectively over them for a while. She wanted to reach out and protect them but she wasn't sure her touch would be welcomed. Besides, she had to stand watch. They were all in danger. She was the only one stable enough to remember that. She turned to face the barrier.  
  
The shield was too powerful to be controlled by anyone they had ever met. She didn't make that assumption based on its lethal effect on Jouten. She could feel it. It withstood the brunt of all of Jouten's power and emotion. The only thing she could be optimistic about was the enormous fracture in the dome. It was wide enough for if it was  
  
She moved close to it, giving into its allure. It really was beautiful but so very dangerous. With her companions distracted, she only had her staff to protect her. She carefully observed the way the light blue fragments entwined the pink and the green. She saw faint pink trails of energy become brighter but the intense green hue still overpowered it. With each passing second, the white energy grew brighter. Then the entire shield swelled with verdant energy. It knocked her off her feet. She sunk in the sand and turned towards the others. Her feathers fluffed out around her as a defensive measure.  “We have to get away from here. Something's happening and we need to leave, now!” Kissui's curiosity had transformed into urgency. She scrambled to her feet with her panic plastered all over her face.  
  
The others quickly caught on. Her alarm sent their senses into overdrive. They felt the same thing as she did. Fear. Fear rose up in them and . Zuri swallowed his pain and took action. He hooked his arms under Jouten's shoulders and lifted his upper body. Nero followed his lead. He snatched his ankles up and nodded at his friend. They hastily moved their friend to the ship. Kissui and Kizu sprinted towards the rowboat as fast as they could.  
  
Before Kissui got into the rowboat, she turned. She thought she heard something. She stared back at the large crack. The distance made it difficult to discern what she was feeling; but she knew there was _something_ there, something important. She didn't get the chance to investigate with her avian eyesight.  
  
Kizu lay the latter in the middle of the boat, across the long wooden benches. Zuri and Nero lay Jouten over the latter. She called to Kissui and her armored companion refocused on getting off the island. Kissui climbed aboard the rowboat. They rowed back towards the ship and waited for the others to pull them up. Each of them held Jouten's body still on the thin latter. Both of them were panting a little, from the adrenaline, the running and paddling.The two conversed as they waited for the men to pull them aboard.

"What do you think it was?" Kizu huffed.

Kissui shook her head. "I don't know...it was just...bad..."

"And scary," Kizu added.  
  
"Yeah..." Kissui turned back. She swallowed hard. She knew even though they had Jouten's body, they would have to go back, sooner or later.  
  
Zuri turned on his heel and sprinted towards Jormangundr. He threw her over his shoulder and moved back towards the ship. He carefully waded through the water. He used his energy to protect Jormangundr from the cold, salty water. He carried her up the side of the ship. His large hands and feet locked in the grooves of the wood. When he finally hopped over the waist high wall of the deck, he lay Jormangundr on the boxes ahead of him.  
  
Nero had flown over the icy water and landed shortly after Zuri lowered the ropes to the girls. Once they fixed the ropes to the boat, the guys lifted them up. None of them spoke as they returned to the deck. The girls hopped out of the boat. Nero and Zuri moved it behind the boxes, out of the line of sight of the cabin. Once they were finished, they couldn't look at their companion, even though his body was safe.  
  
“I'll go set up cots in the barracks for them,” he declared. He couldn't stand to be around any of them. He had to do something. He needed to feel useful again. Nero's eyes lingered on the doors that separated Kuro from the rest of them. A deep frown carved itself in his face. He trudged down the stairs to the barracks.  
  
Kissui and Kizu stared at the weak, wounded woman in the center of the ship. “Who is she?” Kissui asked. She stood close, never taking her eyes off of her. She needed the distraction.  
  
“I don't know,” Zuri paused. “I just couldn't leave her there, not like this,” he answered. He gestured to her wounded form as if it weren't a dead give away as to what he was referring to. He gave them a meek smile. A part of him thought they would be upset with him for not asking before did it.  
  
The young women before him were healers at heart. They couldn't cast Jormangundr aside, even in their state of mourning. Kizu neared Jormangundr. It was hard to look at her gory, charred body. She still smelled of burning flesh. Her unconscious body desperately tried to heal but the damage was too great. Jormangundr wheezed more than breathed. She had no idea she was at the mercy of the humans she advocated for. If her fate had ever relied on her good judgment, it was now.  
  
Kizu and Kissui shared a smile. Now that they had return to the ship, put some distance between them and the barrier, their connection was strong again. They stood on either side of Jormangundr. They willed her heart to beat. Their scarlet power gave Jormangundr's organs the strength they needed to heal. They could never be upset that Zuri wanted to save someone. Helping Jormangundr would be a welcome distraction from Jouten. They could honor their friend by filling Jormangundr with their light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of plot in the upcoming chapters but it'll be far from boring. Things seem to be going Loki's way. :D How does that make you feel? 
> 
> In this new edition of Chapter 29, I've added a lot in terms of the Guardians and their individual ways of dealing with grief. I did use couple of definitions to help me illustrate everyone's motives and coping mechanisms. The main five ways of grieving I used can be found here:  
> http://psychcentral.com/blog/archives/2011/11/13/the-5-ways-we-grieve/  
> No way is right or wrong. As long as a person isn't destructive or hurting themselves/others, physically or emotionally, the way they process pain/loss is perfectly acceptable behavior.  
> I also hinted at the 5 Stages of Grief, which are, in order, Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance. These are just some things to keep in mind if you're feeling critical (or dare I say judgmental) of any character and their thoughts/feelings/behavior. 
> 
> Guardian Notes: In Katharsi, the Guardians don't need to eat/sleep as often as they would if they were in Ordinaria. Their Vessels, their bodies, are still on Ordinaria time, which is much slower than Katharsi time. The exception to the rule is when they use a massive amount of spiritual energy (cast spells, use their spirit animal abilities, shift, ect.). When they do that, their bodies are forced to metabolize that energy and thus become exhausted. Also, if food/rest isn't readily available, they can use their spiritual energy to sustain themselves but doing so for long periods of time is extremely dangerous, because it also leaves them defenseless once that energy is depleted. 
> 
> I really hope you like this edited version! Thank you for reading. I would've never gotten this far without all of your support!


	30. Baldur's Light (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldur observes Loki's allies and assists Misuteri's companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd do something a little different for you guys. So, I posted Chapter 30 and Chapter 31 at the same time. They are parallel chapters. This is one is from Baldur's point of view; Chapter 31 is from Loki's point of view. Everything comes to a head in Chapter 32. It's pretty exciting stuff, seeing Loki in all his mischievous glory! :D
> 
> Baldur is finally ready to make his debut! This beautiful man is the epitome of everything good and right in the world. Has a new hero finally arrived in Jouten's place? We'll see!
> 
> 5-27-15: This chapter has been fluffed out and corrected to flow with previous edits!

A tall, athletic young man rose to his feet on the obsidian sand. He woke with his lips curled upward. It was a small, content smile, like his world was complete just because he was alive. His pale blue eyes squinted as he gazed off into the distance at the rising son. His masculine brow came down to shadow his sensitive eyes.He ran his hand through his straight, shoulder length, His Nordic blond tendrils were combed forward. He sighed and pushed it back out of his face. He bore no facial hair. He was rather androgynous with his smooth, narrow chin and high cheekbones. His body was tone and strong but he hadn't reached his prime. He was on the cusp of his adulthood.

His grin grew wider as he looked out over the water and reveled in the cool morning air. He felt like he had returned home after a long journey. His surroundings took his breath away as he took it all in. The dark sand glittered He turned and took in the beauty of the forest. The barrier didn't react to his presence. In fact, he didn't even notice it was there. He could see most of the way through the tall pines, which dominated his view, with the exception of a few deciduous trees. The white bark of the birch trees stood out against the background of the others.

They reminded him of himself. He, the youngest Odinson, Baldur, was the lone birch tree surrounded by the pines. He was more slender than the thick, heavily topped evergreens. He was fine with shedding his leaves every year, to be left bare and vulnerable. He was often left at the mercy of his rough and insensitive comrades. Those of whom were honorable and loyal over the years became his protectors and champions. By the time he matured to his current form, he had a horde of men and women that filled his beautiful hall, Breidablik.  
  
There was a reason why so many people favored Baldur. He was often kinder and more thoughtful than his peers. He had always been a gentle person capable of great empathy. He had a strong need to protect the innocent and bring light back into people's lives. He was chivalrous and unafraid to laugh at himself. He made people feel good about themselves. It was simply who he was. Even though he was inclined to behave in a more feminine nature, his peers never ridiculed him. It was because he was exceptionally good at anything he put his mind to; and being Thor's younger brother worked in his favor when it came to bullies. While his status did deter most people from being anything but polite, there was something about his unoffensive and humble attitude that made people incapable of hating him. It was as if he radiated pure joy. Baldur was charismatic and charming in the best ways. He didn't act like a selfish, spoiled or self-centered prince like someone might expect if they heard how talented he was. He never lied or cheated. For as long as he could remember everyone wanted Baldur's attention but he never picked favorites. He treated everyone with fairness and equality. In fact, he dedicated his time to helping others become stronger. It was his way of contributing to Asgard.  
  
Baldur scanned his surroundings again. He saw someone in the distance. He sprinted over to the fallen man. Before he reached him, it was clear he hadn't made it. Baldur moved closer and stood tall over Jouten's armored body. He couldn't stop staring at Jouten's face. Baldur's gaze lingered on the tiny waves in Jouten's white hair and on Jouten's thick, dark gray goatee. For some reason, Jouten reminded him of his father. Jouten was younger, by far, but there was something unmistakable about his brow line and the curve of his lips. Jouten's face may have rested in a peaceful expression, but Baldur was overcome with pain and anger. It infected his heart and coursed through his veins until it filled his entire body. Seeing Jouten like that, felt like an omen. He cursed the fates. He felt as if _his_ father really had died. It made his eyes fill with tears.

Baldur had always been uncomfortable around death but he wasn't upset because Jouten was dead. His heart ached as if Jouten's pain was his own. He didn't understand what was happening and he was losing his ability to think straight. He groaned in frustration. He had to make it stop but he couldn't will it away. He forced himself to look away from Jouten. It helped a little but he was filled with hatred and darkness.

He wiped his face clean of his tears and came face to face with the barrier. He panted as the mind-numbing pain and misery faded. He welcomed the reprieve. He breathed deeply as he took stock of the wall of energy in front of him. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. He had never seen anything like it. Curiously, he reached out and placed his hand on the emerald shield. He traced the large, jagged fracture up the side of the dome. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.  
  
He was beaten back as wave after wave of energy came down on him. He nearly lost consciousness but he persisted. He pushed through until he was there, staring Loki in the eye. The callous and vengeful look on his companion's face made him shutter. He could feel all of Jouten's anguish. Baldur understood from whom his agony came but not why. He tried to stay and figure it out but he couldn't endure the experience. He feared if he stayed any longer, he too, would meet his demise. He cried out and the vision ceased.  
  
Baldur was short of breath. His right arm and chest stiffened in discomfort. He opened his eyes and lowered his hand. His own white gold energy encompassed his body. He looked back up at the barrier with renewed resolve. He knew it could not harm him. He moved through the verdant wall of energy. Something important was happening and Baldur was determined to find out what it was. He knew if Loki was involved he would have to employ a clandestine investigation to get all the facts. He cloaked himself, using his energy to reflect the light of his surroundings around him, and moved invisibly through the forest.

* * *

Baldur wandered the forest for most of the morning. He had come to observe most of what the island had to offer. He took a break at the hot spring to enjoy its mineral scent and its warmth. He didn't stay long. He was determined to find out what Loki was up to. He needed to know why he killed the man outside the barrier. He couldn't fathom a good reason, the poor soul was already in such pain. He had moved to the parameter of the island. He was scanning the barrier, looking for weaknesses, until he heard a series of high pitched barks in the distance. They sounded like they came from a pet, which meant people. He homed in on the desperate pup's cries. He moved at nearly the speed of light.  
  
He found the source of the sound. A young wolf, and two men stood in a small clearing. He watched as Fenrir barked non-stop at the smaller man.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You still think you're some big, bad wolf now, don't ya, you little mutt?” Ratatosk scoffed. He bent at the waist and laughed at him. “Why don't you just do your business so we can go back inside?  Huh? Do you think you can do that?”  
  
“You should be careful what you say to him. He _is_ Loki's son,” Nighogg warned his skinny companion. He leaned against a thick tree trunk with his arms crossed.  
  
Ratatosk straightened his posture. He stuck his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes over to Nighogg. “You really think he's gonna rat on me for teasing him? Pfft. He's too young to understand me anyway.” Ratatosk was confident he didn't need to worry. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Fenrir _did_ understand what Ratatosk said. He understood everything. He understood his tone even more clearly and glared up at Ratatosk. The pup's gears turned as he contemplated the best way to get back at Ratatosk for being a bully. It didn't matter that he was Loki's son. He deserved respect with or without such a title, no matter his apparent age.  
  
Nighogg shook his head. “No,” he said casually. The observant, giant man knew exactly what Fenrir planned to do. “He will make you pay _himself_.” He resisted a grin. He thought Ratatosk deserved what was coming to him.  
  
He stopped barking at the squirrely man and sniffed the ground. His nose led him right to the scuffed toe of Ratatosk's old, brown dress shoe. Fenrir cocked his leg and relieved himself.  
  
At first, Ratatosk didn't feel the warm, trickling liquid squirting at his ankle. His baggy pant legs made it almost impossible for Fenrir's stream to actually hit skin. Ratatosk followed Nighogg's gaze down towards his feet and immediately shouted in frustration.  
  
“Ah, shit!” Ratatosk danced backwards avoiding the last three seconds of Fenrir's flow. “Awww! What the fuck, man?!” He looked at Nighogg. “You could've warned me!” He cursed twice more before turning on Fenrir. He pointed at him, his eyes glowing red with insult. “You, you little bastard, you're gonna pay for that!”  
  
Fenrir's eyes went wide as Ratatosk came after him. He had no idea what his foe intended to do and he wasn't about to find out. He sprinted into the woods as fast as he could. Ratatosk followed, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. He took the high ground and waited for Fenrir to tire himself out.  
  
Baldur observed the trio carefully but when Fenrir ran away from Ratatosk, he felt compelled to watch over him. He chased after them until he came upon Loki and a mysterious, Midgardian woman in a hot spring. He paused at the edge of the thick woods around the hot pool of water. Even though Loki was his focus, he couldn't stop staring at the girl with Loki.  
  
Fenrir splashed into the water and swam to Misuteri. Ratatosk jumped out of the thickets cursing.  
  
Ratatosk bowed. “I'm terribly sorry,” he said as he stood straight again. “Please forgive me. He just ran off and I couldn't catch him.”  
  
Baldur heard Misuteri whisper to Fenrir. He adored how Misuteri comforted the pup with love and sweetness.  
  
“I suppose occupying my son for more than a few hours proved to difficult for you?” Loki's reply was just the opposite of something Baldur might say.  
  
“I thought he could use some fresh air," he huffed, finally regaining his ability to breath. "Besides, I didn't feel like cleaning up after the little shit!” Ratatosk added, venting his frustration.  
  
“Excuse me?” Loki stood up and squared his shoulders. “What did you just say?”  
  
“Nothing, your Majesty,” Ratatosk replied with a healthy dose of fear and respect in his voice. “It won't happen again. I'll take him back to the tower, now, if you want.” Loki's offensive posture was enough to make Ratatosk remember his place.  
  
Baldur's eyes furrowed deeply. Loki was no king. Only something truly terrible would have given Loki the opportunity to be a king of any kind. Baldur's usually calm demeanor was fading. His concern and confusion pumped adrenaline through his veins with each passing minute. He watched Ratatosk leave and it drew his attention back to Loki. He had found the person that had the answers to his questions. He was determined to get them - though he was aware of that Loki wouldn't give them to him if a little bit of trickery wasn't involved - and he intended to be the one doing the tricking. He had to be as proactive as possible in deducing what was happening. Nothing he saw or heard made any sense whatsoever.

He wished he had Hel's help. She was better at this sort of thing than he was, or rather more experienced, but she was nowhere to be found. He had searched for her as he surveyed the island earlier. There was a reason he was there, alone, caught off guard. His circumstances did not bode well for him, even as a god that could not be killed by _almost_ anything. He hoped to regain some advantage in his reconnaissance. He hoped he would not have to sneak about in the shadows for long. There was a reason he didn't have as much experience as Hel when it came to more deplorable acts of gathering intelligence and it had nothing to do with patience.  
  
Baldur stayed deep in his thoughts as Loki and Misuteri bonded with Fenrir, though he did observe them with his peripheral vision. The pup was happy with her. That fact made Baldur feel better but something didn't seem right with the trio before him. It could have been Loki's fear of intimacy or Fenrir's fear of Loki but neither option seemed quite right. There was something about the girl that bothered Baldur. He had never seen Misuteri before but he felt like he knew her. He felt a mysterious connection to her, a desire to be close to her and an affection for her that he couldn't explain. He added those things to the list of things that perplexed him.

She pulled his attention away from Loki and towards her. He was curious about the Midgardian Loki seemed so taken with. He used his gifts as an Aesir to see to her core. His eyes, sclera and pupil included, turned an opaque white. His vision was clouded and then it cleared. The physical world changed into a sea of colors. Baldur saw the objects in Katharsi as they really were, as spirit energy given form. He could see the different colors of the trees, the water, and the people he was spying on. He watched as Misuteri's bright pink aura surged with confidence. It fought back Loki's dark green energies. He observed how Loki was charmed and swayed by her; but he also saw how he never stopped trying to entangle her in his shroud of darkness. Baldur focused on just Misuteri. He was saw what Loki saw in her. She was a powerful Midgardian. She had many talents and a wisdom beyond her years. Her heart was strong and resilient. He could feel that her willpower rivaled that of the best Valkyries he knew; and yet, she was soft and sweet.

Baldur felt something as he looked into her heart of hearts. It was broken, and breaking even further. She was struggling to find a way to keep her pieces together but she only had so much strength. She needed her companions. He saw them, all of them, deep inside of her. He recognized one of them as the man on the beach. It saddened him to know one of her dearest comrades had perished. It was clear she didn't know yet; or, at least, she didn't know she knew he was gone. He could feel how much they meant to her but her connection to them was weak, almost nonexistent. He couldn't fathom why. He couldn't see or feel a falling apart. No, all he felt there was Loki. It was yet another thing that alarmed him.

Every once in a while, Misuteri's gentle, nurturing voice would pull him from his cynical thoughts. She reminded him of his mother with her long blond hair and her smile but she was so young and beautiful. He couldn't look at her for long. She was naked in the water with Loki and Fenrir. It would have been wrong for him to stare without her knowing but he wanted to. He wanted to trail his fingertips along the long curve of her slick breasts. He would have done anything to be Loki in that moment, with Misuteri naked, on his lap. There were _so many_ things he would like to do to her. He balled his fists and swallowed hard. He pushed away his lustful thoughts. They were wrong. He was dedicated to Hel. She had been so kind to him; she was his queen; but Misuteri mesmerized him. If he thought he could get away with it, get passed Loki, he would have jeopardized the success of his mission just to kiss her. He groaned in frustration and forced himself to look away from the girl. His vision narrowed on the ground at his feet.  
  
He couldn't figure out how she would be there with Loki, or more to the point, how _he_ could be there with _her_. How was just as important of a question as why. Why would tell Baldur what sort of world he had awoken in; how would tell him so much more. Loki was responsible for his death, and his banishment to Helheim. He had been punished for his crimes. When he had asked Hel why the world was quaking, she had told him that Loki was strapped to a rock with a venomous snake hung above his head. She told him how Sigyn was ever faithful and held a bowl to catch the snake's venom but from time to time, she would have to empty it; and when the venom dripped onto Loki's face that he writhed so violently that it shook all the realms. That was retribution enough for Baldur for he had long since forgiven Loki for his faults but he should _still_ be being punished. There was only one thing that could free him: Ragnarök.  
  
Baldur's eyes snapped open and he refocused on Loki. He had never been fond of the trickster, even before his death, but now, a hatred burned in him. The wind on his skin helped cool his seething anger. It felt cold. _He_ felt cold. He suddenly realized he was alive again. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. His body surged with energy. He stared down at his hands. He was shaking. He understood what was happening now. If he was alive, it was very possible Loki could be king. Ragnarök _had_ begun. There was no other explanation. The reality of his situation sunk in. The world was undergoing a volatile evolution and everyone he cared about was in great danger. Loki and Misuteri were the least of his concerns.  
  
Baldur sprinted back to the barrier. He arrived to find Jouten's body gone. He passed through the transparent wall and followed the old footprints in the sand. He quickly discerned where they would lead him to. He looked up at a strange vessel near the shore. It was far larger than the longboats the Northmen he knew used to use. He saw the colonial warship and it perplexed him. He could sense its passengers were burdened by something. He darted across the water and up the side of the ship. He landed softly on his toes and looked around the deck.  
  
His eyes fell upon Jormangundr's charred body. His eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. He tried to stop his face from twisting in disgust and horror. She had always been a friend to him. In truth, she was one of the best. They had grown up together. He never thought he would have seen her again and to see her like this, it made his heart ache. She had always been so strong; he knew whatever had done this to her had to have been catastrophic by Midgardian standards. He couldn't fathom why Loki would harm his own daughter but as he analyzed the residual energies around her, he didn't feel Loki's usual malice and hatred. He saw Jouten. He felt her concern for him. He heard her call out to Jouten. He waited anxiously to hear the stranger's name but instead, he heard his own. His brows pinched as he searched for an explanation but he was blinded and then thrown back by a powerful light.  
  
Baldur was so distraught by Jormangundr, he didn't hear Kizu come up the steps. He turned and watched her. She had reverted back to her human state. She was carrying a plate of warm roast, mashed potatoes and vegetables. She knocked on the glass of the Captain's cabin doors. “Kuro? Are you awake in there?” she called to him sweetly. Her heart beat rapidly with the expectation of rejection.  
  
Kuro did not reply. Baldur moved closer. He recognized Kizu, or rather, her aura. He knew she was one of Misuteri's long lost companions. He found that he cared for her, and for the boy named Kuro. It didn't seem unusual for him, being the empathetic person that he was, so his thoughts didn't linger on the odd sense of intimacy he felt with them both.  
  
Kizu frowned. “I brought you dinner,” she said a little louder. She was still trying to coax him out.  
  
“Leave it!” he shouted at her in a high-pitched, raspy voice. He knew what she wanted but he was too focused fulfilling his own needs to give it to her.  
  
Baldur could hear the sorrow in Kuro's voice. He could feel her pain and unhappiness. Their emotions were far stronger than the sadness he felt when he saw Jormangundr. Something far worse had happened here and he was determined to find out what it was.  
  
Kizu's frown grew deeper. She knelt down and set the plate of food to the far left of the scuffed up wood leading to the door. She left without saying anything else. There was nothing she could say. She couldn't make him feel any better until he let her and he was far from ready. She thought it might be a blessing in disguise. This way she would get more time to grieve herself but her need to grieve was being superseded by her concern for Kuro. If he didn't let her in soon, she would waist her energy trying to get through that door to him. It was only a matter of time before her patience wore thin with him.  
  
Baldur crept closer to the door. He heard Kuro moved on the other side. He stomped heavily towards him. Kuro peeked his head out of the cabin to make sure no one was there. His normally flat, black hair was wild and full. His pants were wrinkled and the buttons on his shirt were fastened wrong. This was the first time Baldur had ever seen Kuro. He thought nothing of his unkempt appearance. When the disheveled young man opened the door to grab the food, he slipped in behind him. He found himself surrounded by a flurry of faintly familiar sights and scents. He looked around the dark room as Kuro dropped his plate on the large table in the center of the room. Kuro threw himself down on the narrow bed in the corner of the room. He jugged a large gulp of the clear liquor bottle on the floor. Then he covered himself over with a wool blanket and turned towards the wall.  
  
Baldur tried not to judge as Kuro downed the liquid courage at his bedside. Baldur was very comfortable with heavy alcohol consumption in celebration but Kuro was spiraling down into a sea of despair. He almost couldn't comprehend how Kuro was feeling. He was hit with wave after wave of hatred, anger and grief. The young man's emotions were pure chaos. Baldur understood why he was trying to go numb, though he had a better alternative. The boy could not turn down help that he didn't realize he was receiving.  
  
The camouflaged god moved closer to Kuro. He sat on the floor next to his bed. He let his warmth and his light radiate out around him. He let it alleviate some of Kuro's pain. In a matter of minutes, Kuro was in a deep sleep. He was finally able to relax and let his body rest for the first time since his father died. Baldur took solace in Kuro's restful state. He smiled to himself and focused on Jormangundr and the other broken members of the crew.  
  
It didn't take long for the others to be affected by Baldur's presence. He made their minds still and they relaxed. It felt as if they were basking in the warm rays of the sun. Before they knew it, they all had ventured to their cots and fallen asleep. Their bodies soaked in Baldur's energy like they had done with Misuteri and Jouten. He planned to heal them, aid them the same way he did Kuro but his actions would have unforeseen consequences.  
  
Misuteri's friends weren't the only ones that sensed Baldur's presence and Loki was rapidly enforcing preemptive measures to combat Baldur's meddling. Loki knew the do-gooder he had deposed of  a millennium ago couldn't resist mucking up his plans. If Baldur lived, Loki would forever be the villain and he would never be king.

The ship's crew had all fallen into a deep slumber. A peacefulness blanketed the ship. Baldur stayed close, meditating, focusing his energies and healing the Guardian's broken hearts. He was preoccupied with his benevolent duties when he felt a darkness closing in on him. He was overwhelmed with a sense of foreboding. His protective instincts kicked in. He stood up, ready to defend the Guardians.  
  
Nothing could have prepared him for Loki's entrance. The invisible god was knocked back at first by the swirling energies around his foe. Baldur locked eyes with him. He stared down his murderer and let his frustration and anger flow out of him. It turned him white hot as he attempted to protect Kuro.  
  
Loki was unaffected. He stared through Baldur at Kuro with mischief in his eyes. He walked right up to Kuro's bedside and stood next to Baldur. “Feel free to try and stop me. We both know you want to,” Loki baited Baldur with a malicious grin.  
  
As much as he wanted to lunge forward and attack Loki, Baldur knew better than to fall into one of the trickster's traps. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He stared Loki down as he watched his scepter fall on Kuro's chest. A long moment passed and Loki seemed exceptionally distracted.  
  
“I was right all along,” Loki boasted. Baldur locked eyes with Loki as he turned to him again. “Enjoy the show.”

* * *

Kuro sat in an open field. The sun was high and warm. It bathed them all in a soft, golden hue. The tall grass stretched for as far as he could see. His only shade was the large cherry tree. It was in full bloom. He was surrounded by the Guardians, all of them. Misuteri and Jouten were there. His mother and father were there. They were a finally a real family. He looked around at their smiling faces. They all grinned back at him but he didn't have to worry if they were hiding anything. There was nothing to be hidden. He knew everything and he had accepted it as truth. He didn't feel nervous or inadequate.

There was nothing about his surroundings that wasn't strange and yet, he felt at home. It could have been the company but it felt like more than that. He was content, at peace; and when Kizu smiled at him, with the seductive way her lips curled upward at the corners, he was in heaven. The best part was, there was no lotus leaf, no spell keeping him there, tricking him into believing his problems had vanished. He knew that was impossible. They had all made sure they were protected against such magics, so he was safe. They were all there and they were happy. There was nowhere else he would have rather been and for him, there was no place else he needed to be. He hadn't a care in the world.  
  
Kuro lay on his back, looking upward. He listened to the birds singing in the distance. The leaves and petals rustled in the tree above him. He could hear the wind whistle through the grass. Every once in a while, a cricket would chirp or a frog would croak. It felt like his surroundings were orchestrating a soft, sweet symphony just for him. He appreciated the way nature worked in seamless synchronicity. He promised himself he would take more time to appreciate it from now on. Though, there was plenty to distract him from such a promise. At some point in his relaxed state, Kizu had found her way next to him. Her head was curled on his chest and her legs were entwined with his. It was the perfect reason to take a lazy, summer nap. He rubbed his hand against Kizu's back and squeezed her. Kuro couldn't have been happier. He closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful, waking sleep. He was fine with his long day with his friends coming to an end. They had spent what felt like an eternity together. It was time to let things end.

As time passed, the sky darkened. There was nothing unusual about the way the clouds gathered overhead. There was nothing suspicious about the way the sun slipped below the horizon. The moon gleamed white behind the overlapping layers of stratus. That is, there wouldn't have been anything curious about those things if they had happened there before. Baldur had never intended for this blissful place to take on the unpleasant characteristics of the waking world. While Kuro may have enjoyed the moonlight and the cool night air, they were not of Baldur's creation.

The clouds thickened and blue lightning crackled within it. The brewing storm developed at an exponential rate. The tiny bolts of lightning grew into thick, blustering rods of thunder. Kuro snapped open his eyes just in time to see one come crashing down over the resting party. It struck the cherry tree, setting the beautiful blossoms ablaze. The limbs started to crack and smoke filled the air. It billowed out towards him and threatened to swallow them all.

Kuro scrambled to get his feet under him. He realized he was the only one awake. The others were in a deep sleep. He reached down and jerked Kizu upward. He pulled her into his chest and watched her fall limp. Her skin was cold and ashen. He shook her and called out her name. She didn't respond. He was too confused by the whole situation. He didn't understand how something like this could have happened. His survival reflexes had already kicked in. His first priority was to get them both to safety. He didn't bother trying to check for a pulse or listening for her to take a breath. He assumed she was under a spell of some sort, that she was still alive. He resisted the urge to throw her over his shoulder and run.

There were still five other people beneath the burning tree. He couldn't leave the rest them behind. They were finally all together again. He shouted their names but there was no reply. None of them moved. If he couldn't wake them, he would have to move them but he couldn't carry more than one of them at a time. He had to get Kizu to safety and then come back for the others. He prayed that he would have enough time. He heaved her over his shoulder and sprinted in the opposite direction.

Kuro ran as fast as he could. Kizu weight a little more than nothing and her lithe form was almost as aerodynamic as his. He ran until he couldn't smell smoke anymore. It wasn't far but she would be there while he gathered the others. He gently lay her on the ground and turned. His eyes went wide in terror as he watched the swaying, fiery limbs twist and break away from the trunk. They fell to the ground and ignited the long, dry grass. In seconds, the others were surrounded and then engulfed by a cage of flames. It looked as if it moved inward, towards them, instead of outward over the field. Kuro shuttered and fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and wept. There was nothing he could have done but it didn't matter. Kizu and he were safe while the rest of them were burned to death. It didn't help as his overactive imagination conjured their blackened corpses on the ground in their sleeping positions.

Kuro stayed that way, curled over his knees, as water started to drip from the sky. He could feel the wind pick up. The scent of smoke grew nearer and nearer. He knew it was only a matter of time before the entire field caught fire, even with the rain. It was his job to take care of Kizu now, no matter what. He forced himself to take a deep breath and look up. He saw several black figures set against the orange flames. There were five of them, all marching towards him. His heart fluttered with hope. He knew they could survive if they woke. Judging by their silhouettes, there was no one else it could be.

He stood and shouted to them. He called out their names, one by one, but still, even when they were in within earshot, there was no reply. Vexed, Kuro narrowed his eyes in the stormy weather. He indeed saw five people marching towards him. There was one exceptionally large one. There were three shorter figures. They were close enough for him to discern that two were female and one was male. The last figure, the closest one, couldn't have been anyone other than his father. He shouted at them again, telling them who he was, assuming that somehow, they didn't recognize him. Again, it did no good.

The faceless shadows quickened their pace. Kuro's heart beat harder against his sternum. He couldn't tell if it was fear or hope coursing through his veins. Perhaps it was a bit of both as he stood, suspended in time, waiting for the entourage before him to show themselves. He was soaked from head to toe, unconcerned about the encroaching billows of smoke or the ever-growing sea of flames. In a blink of an eye, they sped passed him. They were unconcerned by his presence. They moved around him as if he weren't even there. That is, all except for the leader. He walked straight through him.  
  
Kuro turned and watched them - a small horde of familiar and unfamiliar faces - clash with another group of strangers and friends. His eyes grew wide with horror as he watched Kissui dance on with her staff, striking Nero in the face with her foot. He recovered with ease and lunged at her as she landed behind him. He ripped her weapon from her and started to strike her with it. She blocked as many blows as she could but it wasn't long before she was scrambling to retreat. A red haired man jumped between Kissui and Nero. They fought hand-to-hand. Each one blocking and then striking with lightning quickness. Kissui backed away, catching her breath and gathering her wits. Nero was more than a match for her but she seemed confident that her new ally was strong enough to handle him.  
  
He saw Kizu in the background with an unusual hair cut with her arms in the air. He could see her lips moving and corpses rose up out of the ground. They were skeletons at first but their bones were neatly knit together with muscle and then covered with skin. In seconds, they were ready to fight for her. She compelled her unwilling soldiers to move forward and attack. They attacked whoever was nearest but were thrown back by a flash of light, or a sharp rock jutting up from the ground. Kuro scanned the field looking for the warlock responsible for heeding her forces' advance.

Zuri stood back, surveying the battlefield. He defended his physical self without difficulty as Kizu sent wave after wave of ghouls after him. His earth-shattering attacks had a wide area of effect and took out dozens of them at a time. The trouble was, no matter how many times they fell, Kizu seemed to be able to pick them back up. It didn't seem to matter what element the bear threw at her, her soldiers shielded her from any damage. The pair had to be at the same skill level in terms of sorcery. One-on-one, Kuro knew it was going to be a battle of endurance and stamina instead of strength.

Misuteri stood in the center of the horde. She was protected by an enormous, grey wolf. She stood with a silver bow but no quiver of arrows. Each time she touched the draw string, a bolt of light would appear between her hands. As she pulled it back, it would glow brighter until she finally released it into a nearby body. Her arrows didn't kill or disintegrate her enemies, like he thought it would. The light surged through them, healing them and bringing them back to life. He was amazed to see her wield such powerful magic without hesitation. He remembered when she broke a sweat when she tried to heal a cut; but now, to bring long dead corpses back to life, it was astounding. He knew right away that she was capable of turning the tides against Kizu, though he wasn't sure if he wanted her to.  
  
Kuro realized Kizu wasn't the only one commanding corpses. There was another standing near her, encouraging her. She was smaller than Kizu but better dressed. Even though she looked like a child, she had an air of regal confidence about her. Kuro found the whole situation odd. He couldn't imagine why Kizu would be loyal to such a stranger, fighting with her against Zuri. He lamented the fact that he couldn't figure it out and bring them all to a peaceful resolution.  
  
Kuro wasn't the only one concerned for his companions safety. That seemed to be Zuri's number one priority. He watched as Zuri made slow, purposeful movements towards the center of the battle. He approached Misuteri, Kissui and the wolf. He made his way there, backing up against Misuteri, while Kissui and the wolf defended them. They all worked in sync to disable and then revive each one of the witchs' would-be soldiers. He was amazed how such a large lupine beast could be so gentle as he knocked away the scared, living targets before they finally came to their sense and ran. He was impressed to see how Kissui's staff glowed with light and healed each time she touched another with it. He knew how far she had come to learn how to channel her energy through it, so that it became a part of her. There was no doubt in his mind that it was because of Misuteri and Zuri's help. Together, all four of them seemed to be making a dent in the relentless army of the dead as it was thrown at them.

There was distinct sound of thunder crashing and screeching in the distance. He turned to see a snake-like monster rear up on its belly. It pulled its head back and whipped its tail forward. Kuro watched as blue lightning - the same color blue as the bolt that struck the cherry tree - was thrown up at the serpent's face. It cried out again. It flattened itself into a prone position and lurched forward. It didn't seem to snatch up whatever it was aiming at. Kuro was too far away to see what it was fighting, though he assumed it had to be a human of some sort. He thought, for a second, that it could have been his father but his hypothesis was proven wrong as the snake's opponent defended itself. There was lightning again but this time, it rained down on the scaly worm from the sky. It was struck a dozen times. It seized up and shook until it fell limp to the ground. The earth shook with the impact and the storm seemed to subside a bit in the battle's conclusion.

Amidst the storm clouds, their were two massive dragons, one red, one black, soaring through the air. They both had four limbs and a pair of wings. The obisiden reptile was strong but he opted for a less direct way of fighting. It used the cover of the clouds to hide and ambush the other. The crimson one was stockier; though the other dragon was quicker, it breathed fire at his opponent. It caught what looked like feathers on fire, leaving it a tiny ember to track. The tactic finally worked as the scarlet dragon set a trap for the other. He stayed close to the clouds as he watched the low glow of the dark plumage burn out. The camouflaged beast barreled out of its misty cover only to miss its target. The red dragon flipped in the air and tackled his foe. It was a direct hit that knocked them both off of center and sent them twirling to the ground. They hit with a loud crash and then a series of painful screeches pierced his ears. He knew one of them had been killed, though he knew not whether it was friend or foe.  
  
The conundrum continued when he turned to find himself standing opposite Misuteri. He looked her up and down with narrow, suspicious eyes. The battle behind her had yet to subside. There was no good reason why she was there instead of with the others. He prepared himself to dodge, knowing his style of fighting gave him the advantage over her. She lowered her bow and the arrow vanished. She smiled up at him with wide, approving eyes. He let his guard down and looked down at her. He was glad she was safe. There was something rewarding about knowing that she was okay, even with all the chaos around them. His grin seemed to be satisfying enough communication between them as Misuteri spun on her heel. She lifted her foot to rejoin the fight when she was stopped by a dark haired man. He watched as she stiffened at the sight of him. He heard her gasp just before the man attacked her.  
  
It happened so fast, Kuro almost didn't see what happened. The man's arm moved back and forth a half dozen times before he leaned back and slashed at her throat. Alone, each wound could have been healed. She would have had a chance of surviving but all of her injuries combined, she had little chance of being healed in time. The tall, raven haired man vanished under the cover of the black smoke. Kuro sprinted forward, catching her just before she hit the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered. She reached up to him and stroked his face. "I loved you. I really did..." She gave him a weak, tearful smile before she exhaled. Her hand fell limp against her hip. Her eyelids drifted shut and her lips parted a little.  
  
Kuro hugged her tightly against him. He felt nauseous and surreal. He hadn't come to terms with everyone fighting each other, let alone the death of one of his best friends. In that moment, he didn't care how it felt like she was trying to replace his mother. His jealousy and malice for her faded in an instant. He wanted nothing more than for her to be alive and happy. If that meant being with his father, he didn't care. He wanted her to have whatever she wanted, as long as she was alive.  
  
He wept, curled over Misuteri's body in his arms, until his throat seized up in pain. It felt like he was drowning. He forced himself to stop breathing as he tried to swallow his emotions down but it didn't help. It only made it worse. He reached up and touched his neck. It was a subconscious motion but when he felt something wet. He pulled back his hand and saw blood. He shook his head in denial. It had to be Misuteri's blood on his hands. He hadn't been wounded. She was the only one that had even acknowledged his presence. In the following few seconds, he felt six rapid stabbing pains in his abdomen. Kuro choked as the pain radiated through his body. He went into shock. His body became drenched in sweat and his breathing was shallow.

He knew what was happening. He had read about it in books. This was real. He was really dying. He wasn't concerned with just how it was possible for such a thing to happen. It was happening. There was no denying it. It was the single most frightening sensation he had ever experienced. He had never experienced a fatal injury before. He had never been almost killed. He had taken that for granted. He felt guilty for having such pride in his father's ability to heal after such injuries. He thought himself invincible, as if it was his birthright, though he hadn't shown any talent for healing himself. It was almost too much. His adolescent walls crumbled. Then, more than ever, he wanted to go back and be with his mother and father. He wanted to go back where it was safe and warm. He wanted to feel protected and invincible again.  
  
Each time his chest heaved with what he thought would be his last breath, he blinked. The battlefield morphed and changed with each involuntary movement. He saw the undead hordes changed into something more than mindless creatures. They evolved into willful, malicious shadows. In seconds, they overwhelm his companions and the wolf. He didn't want to watch them die before he did. He squeezed his eyes shut and counted his heartbeats in his head. He listened as they came slower. It took forever for his heart to finally slow to a dead stop.

In that final second, he felt the will to live surge through him. His eyes flew open and he gazed upon an unbelievable sight. He saw his mother and father in an embrace ten yards away from him. There was no mistaking his long, white hair and her ebony locks. He had inherited them from her. He had Ayamaru's hair. He saw her curves pressed against his father's tall, protective figure. His heart lurched forward, knocking the air from his lungs and forcing his cool blood to pump through his veins again. He felt his body's pain again. It paralyzed him there on his knees. He winced and groaned. He refused to be defeated by his own mortality. If his parents were alive, there was hope. They only needed to know he was there and they would save him.

He managed to get to his feet. Misuteri's body slid off of his lap and onto the ground with a low thud. He stepped over her and his vision faded to black again. His knees turned into jelly and he crashed down on them with his second step. He blinked as fast as he could as he worked to regain his eyesight. He knew he had to be delirious. There was no way what he saw was real but there was only one way for him to find out. He had to stand up. He had to get to them. If they were really back together, he could die happy.

Kuro willed himself to his feet, despite his injuries. He sprinted forward. He wasn't going to let fate intervene again. His parents were back together. He saw them. He saw his mother's long black hair. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw him. He knew how much he missed her but she was his mother. Whatever she was feeling had to be ten fold what he was. He had watched Misuteri fall, covered in blood; she was no longer an obstacle. After so long, his family was whole again. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as his emotions overwhelmed him. He made his way through the settling dust to find his father's arms wrapped around Misuteri. His breath got caught in his throat as he tried not to let his disappointment destroy him.  
  
He blinked and his mouth fell agape. He watched as his father let go of Misuteri and approach him with his arms stretched outward. "Son," he whispered, "I've missed you..." Kuro had less than a second to inhale before his father's strong, prideful arms were wrapped around him. He was a boy again, weeping in his father's arms. "Thank you for protecting Misuteri. Thank you for bringing her back to me. Thank you for saving her...for saving us both."  
  
In his father's embrace, he felt his wounds vanish. They didn't heal, they completely disappeared. He didn't feel the stickiness of half-dried blood on his skin. When he moved, he didn't feel the slickness of his blood gushing beneath his hand. He grinned with satisfaction as he hugged his father back. He was filled with a light that made all the terror worth it. In that moment, he found some sense of self-worth, though he wasn't sure what he did to deserve it. He assumed it was only a matter of time before he found out the details. Right now, he didn't care. Misuteri and his father were safe and happy. That meant everyone else was okay, too. Everything was finally okay.

* * *

Baldur watched Loki remove his scepter and disappear. Baldur turned to Kuro. Nothing happened for a long moment. Everything seemed fine. It felt fine but he was suspicious. Loki had outright told him something was about to happen. He just didn't know what. His eyes narrowed as he watched the young man's face twitch and contort in pain. The poor boy thrashed in his flimsy, broken bed until he finally settled. Kuro started to perspire. He was gasping for air until he finally shot up in bed. He threw his legs over the edge of the cot and sprung to his feet. He darted out of the cabin barefoot. He was so focused on his impulses, he didn't armor himself. He knew he was sprinting straight into a fight but he wasn't concerned with his own safety. He felt invincible. He had seen his death and survived.  
  
Kuro was filled with a sense of purpose. He had seen - been shown - exactly what he needed to see. What he saw had been horrific. Under different circumstances, he would have been frightened by his nightmare but he wasn't concerned. His fear didn't course through his veins, hope did. He had a direction. It was an odd feeling. He was looking for the answer in all the wrong places. It wasn't books or lore. There was no spell or mage that could help. The answer was in Misuteri. He knew what he had to do. It was the only way he was ever going to stop obsessing. He had to reunite his father with Misuteri. If he did that, Jouten had to wake up. In a world with Misuteri, Jouten _couldn't_ be dead. The man's existence was built around her. The fabric of reality would unravel if she knew.

He assumed that was the reason for all the fire and death. The Guardians couldn't survive without Misuteri and Jouten. Jouten was more than just his father and Misuteri was more than his father's wife. He was their guide and protector. He was the one that taught them how to control their powers and how best to use them. There was so much they still didn't know. Without him, there would be no one to point them in the right direction. Misuteri, for all her faults, was wiser than he gave her credit for. She was compassionate and idealistic. She inspired them to be their best. Kuro had little confidence that the Guardians would be able to go on without Misuteri and Jouten. It made sense how his father's death and Misuteri's capture could lead to the cataclysmic end of the world; but just like in his dream, he could change that future. He could save everyone, if he found Misuteri and brought her back to his father.  
  
Kuro's raven wings burst out from beneath his skin. It happened fast, within a matter of seconds, and the boy showed now signs of pain. He didn't even take the time to discard his white dress shirt before he rocketed himself into the air. He turned towards the island and sped through the air.  
  
The young stallion was fast but nowhere near as fast as Baldur. The god sprinted after him. His feet danced on the water's surface. The God of Light had no need of wings to aid him in flight. He used his energy to keep him afloat. He tailed Kuro. He followed him to the edge of the barrier.  
  
Kuro's destination was the ominous and foreboding barrier surrounding the nearby island. He knew his enemy was there, with Misuteri,  The naïve young man didn't care. He thought his epiphany was another gift from his father. He had felt his father, it was just for a second, before he fell asleep and then all the while in his dream. He thought his father had told him. That was the only logical answer.  
  
Kuro landed hard on the cool, dark sand. He had his father's large, sturdy feet.  His wings folded in around his shoulders. His pale blue eyes didn't have to scan the beach for more than a second before he spotted his target. He saw a tall, dark haired man with Misuteri in his arms. He held a long, golden spear to her throat. Kuro's nervous system flooded him with adrenaline. He was ready to take on his foe in his father's place. He marched towards them emulating Jouten's confident stride.  
  
Baldur stayed close to Kuro. Kuro moved in Baldur's light. His need to protect him from harm grew stronger with each passing moment. As they approached Loki, Baldur's posture became offensive. He moved forward, putting himself between Loki and Kuro.  
  
Baldur was hyper focused on Kuro. He had seen Loki with Misuteri an hour ago. The fact that she looked like she was a victim as well didn't faze him. This was about Kuro. The boy was important to Loki's plan somehow. Baldur had one chance to make a difference, to stop Loki. He would not let him fall into the villain's clutches. He refused to allow Loki to taint him. Kuro was angry and grieving and it fueled the darkness in him but he was innocent. It was Baldur's job to protect the innocent and he intended to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baldur Notes: According to Norse lore, nothing can hurt him except for mistletoe. 
> 
> Oh, and if you're still wondering what Loki's gonna do to Fenrir, you won't have to wait for long. The next chapter's already up and waiting to tell you all about it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed it!


	31. The Distractions (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out Baldur is alive. He pawns Misuteri and Fenrir off on Ratatosk while he prepares to disarm Baldur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I never warned you guys about Ratatosk's potty mouth. He's a sneaky little shit-talker, plain and simple. He enjoys ruffling feathers for his own personal enjoyment (which is probably why he and Loki get along so well). Also, Nidhogg isn't a douche. He's actually incredibly thoughtful and considerate. He and Loki have many of the same goals concerning Ragnarok.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is a little bit choppier than the last, just because so much is happening but it shouldn't be hard to follow.
> 
> 5-28: This chapter has been edited to follow the previous edits. It is fuller and I've corrected most of my mistakes.

Ratatosk sprinted back to Nidhogg as fast as he could. He clenched jaw tightly as Loki's words of scorn repeated in his head. Fenrir had humiliated him twice in less than fifteen minutes. He wouldn't forget the little wolf's disrespect. He knew Fenrir did it out of spite. It was no accident that he found his way right into that whorish woman's arms.  
  
“Can you believe that little fucker? First, he up and pisses all over me and then he embarrasses me in front of Loki!” Ratatosk vented to Nidhogg. His friend stood silently. Ratatosk threw his arms up into the air with an infuriated grunt that sounded more like a squeak. He shoved his hands in his pockets. He kicked at a few loose rocks and growled. “Seriously...if that little punk doesn't watch it I'll...” Ratatosk waited for Nidhogg to chime in and be the voice of reason. That's what he always did. It was one reason why their friendship had lasted so long. When he didn't, Ratatosk turned towards him. “What's up with you?” He tilted his head to the side and crept closer.  
  
“Nothing...” Nidhogg's reply implied it was more than that.  
  
Ratatosk narrowed his eyes at his brooding friend. He invaded Nidhogg's personal space and pestered him again, “come on, it's more than nothing. I can always tell when something's bothering you!” He insisted with a cheesy grin.  
  
“I need to speak with Loki. Where is he?” The large man dropped his arms and looked down at Ratatosk. He towered over his red haired companion.  
  
Ratatosk knew it was probably best if he stopped trying to antagonize a grin out of Nidhogg. “He's in the hot spring...with that girl...” Ratatosk's voice lowered an octave in disdain as he added the last bit of his reply.  
  
Nidhogg turned towards his destination and trudged through the forest. He powered through the foliage and greenery. The dry leaves were turned to embers by his red hot energy. Ratatosk shot up a tree and followed him. He kept his distance. Nidhogg was never like this unless something was wrong.

* * *

Loki stared forward with narrow, glaring eyes. He clenched his fists. His entire body was covered in a searing light green glow. The water around him began to boil. He stood with his shoulders hunched forward slightly. His jaw was locked tightly. His back muscles flexed as his anger coursed through his veins. It took most of his self-control not to let his fury explode all over Misuteri and Fenrir. But they were in luck. He was feeling generous. Perhaps it was Misuteri's submissiveness that caused it or her fear of him now. He didn't know for sure. It could have even been her spark of assertiveness in the presence of Fenrir for he knew it was fueled by her idealistic desire to serve him. In the end, the result was the same. He seethed for a moment as he controlled his Shadow's impulses. It took a significant amount of willpower to do such a thing - power he normally wouldn't have wasted for such a simple task - but nevertheless, he found a way to prioritize them over himself, if only for a moment.  
  
Fenrir nestled his head in the nape of her neck. He hid away in her hair and in her scent. She would keep him safe from Loki. She had to. She would always protect him, even from his father. Misuteri's eyes were wide as she stared out at Loki. She was frozen stiff. She had no idea what he was going to do but she imagined a slew of heinous, vengeful acts.  
  
_Is he gonna blame me? Does he think this is_ my _fault? I didn't tell him to do that._ I _didn't do it;_ I _didn't do anything wrong._  
  
Misuteri's self-preservation instincts were quickly drown out by her need to protect Fenrir. She was thrown out of her subspace and back into her Guardian state of mind. She had no choice. He reacted so violently to her back talk, there was no guessing what he might do to Fenrir, even if it was an accident.  
  
_If he tries to hurt him, I have to try and stop him. It doesn't matter what he does to me. Fenrir doesn't deserve whatever sadistic punishment Loki has to be conjuring up in that twisted head of his._  
  
Misuteri was too consumed by her own thoughts to notice how Loki's body language changed. She didn't hear him take several long, deep breaths. Loki's fists uncurled and he relaxed his fingertips into the water. He pulled his shoulders back and straightened his posture. The deep creases around his eyes flattened and he widened his lids.  
  
_“Bring him to me,”_ Loki commanded in a low voice. His tone wasn't sharp but his words were pointed in that way that made it impossible to argue with him.  
  
He snapped Misuteri out of her protective head space but she didn't move. Fenrir clung to her, shaking in fear. She couldn't just _give_ him to Loki. She couldn't surrender the pup to Loki's mercy but she wasn't brave enough to challenge him either. She didn't obey his command but she didn't rebel against it. She hoped the distinction would lessen her punishment, though she knew herself to be too optimistic for her own good.  
  
“Now!” He exclaimed. Emphasizing his urgency he compelled her to obey. Even in their short time together, Misuteri knew better than to make him repeat himself.  
  
Misuteri stood up in the water and moved towards Loki. She moved fast but she didn't hurry. She held Fenrir's back paws in one hand and the back of his neck in the other. She cradled him against her. Her hands became the only thing separating Loki from him. When she finally circled around to face Loki, she didn't look him in the eye. She sheltered and hid Fenrir with her narrow shoulders and her long hair. Her efforts were useless. No one would ever be able to protect Fenrir from his father.  
  
Loki reached down and knocked Misuteri's hand away. He snatched Fenrir by the scruff of his neck. He held him eye level and watched the pup curl into a ball. His tail tucked tight against his belly and he whimpered in discomfort. Loki stared him down. Fenrir started to cry. His short, high-pitched whines made Loki roll his eyes with annoyance. The king sighed as he decided on just how to punish Fenrir. He locked eyes with the pup again and raised his hand into view. He was slow and meticulous, letting both Misuteri and the pup observe his intentions. He made his restraint clear to Misuteri while laying a sturdy foundation of expectation for Fenrir. He flicked the side of Fenrir's muzzle. Hard. The pup's tiny teeth clicked together audibly. He and Misuteri yelped. Then, he harshly blew his exhale out his wet nose as if to make sure it still worked.  
  
“Never, _ever_ do that again, do you understand me?” Loki growled. He pointed at Fenrir, keeping his hand up to strike if there was an outburst from either of them. He continued to stare Fenrir down. It was as if Loki was purposefully releasing pheromones to overwhelm Fenrir's senses.  
  
Fenrir knew better than to snap his jaws or bark in protest.He was more terrified of his father than he was anything else in the world. He knew it was best to show it. He followed his instincts. He rolled his head to the side, breaking eye contact, and stuck one of his front paws up in the air. Slowly, the rest of his body relaxed in Loki's grip. He looked away from Loki. He was little more than a limp, wet clump of furry submission as he hung in the air before his father.  
  
“Good boy,” he purred his endearment. His voice was a slightly higher pitch than normal. He was genuinely praising Fenrir. Loki lowered Fenrir down to Misuteri.  
  
She stood there with her mouth agape and her eyes wide. Her expression had shifted from utter fear to complete surprise as Loki disciplined Fenrir. She was shocked.

 _I can't believe he...did he really just...That was amazing!_  
  
“Is something wrong?” Loki lifted one of his full black eyebrows in a high arch.  
  
Misuteri shook her head. “No, my king. Absolutely not!” she replied with a grin. Absolutely nothing was wrong. Something was actually very right. She couldn't have imagined he would be so fair. It impressed her. She smiled and held out her arms for Fenrir.  
  
Loki let go of Fenrir and he plopped into Misuteri's arms. He stared up at Loki with wide, unsure eyes. He had been terrified of him but now, he was confused. He had been bad but Loki called him a 'good boy'. The side of his nose hurt but it wouldn't hurt for long.  
  
Misuteri was happy to be reunited with Fenrir but that wasn't why her smile hadn't faded. She paid little attention to Fenrir. She couldn't take her eyes off of Loki.  
  
He noticed. “What is it?” his gaze narrowed with suspicion.  
  
Misuteri shook her head in an attempt to shrug off her shyness. “I'm just happy,” she replied bashfully.  
  
Loki's face softened again and a small smile tugged at one of the corners of his mouth. He crossed his arms and looked down at Misuteri with a satisfied expression.  
  
The three of them shared a pleasant moment. Loki was almost soft and sweet to them both. It was the type of moment Misuteri wished Fenrir's childhood could be full of but it was fleeting. Loki's demeanor shifted in an instant, making her and Fenrir uncomfortable again.  
  
Loki's posture changed again. His face became serious and dark. He looked up to see Nidhogg standing at the edge of the forest. A moment later, Ratatosk landed on a nearby tree branch. “What is it, now?” he barked with annoyance. Loki's dark green eyes narrowed at his ally. “Why must you bother me?” He tried to stifle his irritation. Deep down, he was quite fond of Nidhogg and didn't want to damage their friendship with his anger.  
  
Misuteri moved a step closer to Loki. She curled near his chest for protection. She hid her nakedness and vulnerability from the intruders. She turned her head to look at the huge man behind her. Her ribs had healed but nothing she could make her forget  the cold, steely gaze of his yellow eyes. She assumed he must hate her. He had to be some sort of dragonborn, though there was no way for her to know for sure without seeing him transform, but her intuition was often correct. Her smile faded and she petted Fenrir. She needed to comfort herself just as much as him.  
  
“I knew you would want to know immediately,” Nidhogg replied confidently, unaffected by Loki's temper. “I felt him. _He_ is near." He didn't elaborate much given the company.  
  
Ratatosk sat perched in the tree with his hands clinging to the wood for balance. He observed the scene with curiosity and caution. He wasn't exactly privy to the person Nidhogg seemed to be so worried about. He hadn't felt anything and he certainly hadn't _seen_ anything. He wanted to know what all the fuss was about more than anything else.  
  
Loki seemed to know exactly who Nidhogg was referring to. He moved passed Misuteri and lifted himself out of the hot spring. When he stood face to face with Nidhogg, he donned his leather attire. He paid no attention to Misuteri. He opened his mouth to give his soldier further orders but Misuteri cut him off.  
  
“Hey, what are you talking about?” She barked. Without Loki near, she asserted herself as an independent person. She demanded the respect the others showed him. If her confidence could extort information, then it was worth the punishment later. Misuteri looked around Loki and narrowed her eyes at Nidhogg and Ratatosk. She knew Loki wasn't going to divulge anything. She used Fenrir and her arms to cover her large bust. “Who's near?” she demanded. Her heart pounded against her sternum. She was filled with hope and optimism again.  
  
_Could it be Jouten? Is he finally here? He's gonna smash through that crack in the barrier and beat the living hell out of you!_  
  
Loki turned to her. He could see the way her body language changed. His shot his intense glare at her. She didn't cower before him as she should have. He was content to leave her and Fenrir there while he dealt with his business. That possibility had left the second her attitude returned. The fine muscles in his jaw pulsated beneath his skin. “This does not concern you,” he chided. He flicked his wrist and Misuteri vanished.

* * *

Misuteri found herself standing in her tiny bedroom. She was dry and dressed as she had been before with the exception of her boots. She huffed and dropped Fenrir on the bed. She fought hard not to feel helpless.  
  
“Seriously? Ah, you fucking asshole! You can't just toss me aside like that! I'm not a toy! I'm a freaking person!” She let herself get angry. It was the only way she could fend off her hopelessness.  
  
Fenrir barked in an attempt to get her attention.  
  
Misuteri crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. “Oh, be quiet,” she huffed. She didn't have the patience to handle Fenrir with kindness. She needed a second to cool down. She dismissed his nervous bark.  
  
Fenrir ignored her, not inferring any malice from her words, and barked again.  
  
Misuteri frowned and advanced on Fenrir. “What is it?” Fenrir pranced to the side and barked again. This time it was obvious he was barking _at_ something. Time slowed as Misuteri imagined the worst.  
  
_There's someone behind me, isn't there? It's Loki, isn't it? And he's pissed, isn't he?_  
  
Misuteri swallowed hard and turned. She met the brown eyes of the red haired man leaning against the wall. She resisted asking him how long he had been there. She assumed the worst. She tried to smile, to turn on her charm. “Ratatosk, right?”  
  
He didn't say anything. He stood up and walked towards her. She refused to be intimidated by his advance. He wasn't that much bigger than she was. He was no Loki or Jouten. She wouldn't be cowed by his size or height; though she was smart enough to know it was probable that he knew that. There was a reason he was Loki's head spy. She had to play her cards right if she was going to get what she wanted, too. She straightened her posture and cleared her throat. She prepared herself to find the perfect balance of assertiveness without being her usual brash self.  
  
“Uh, so, what are you doing here?” Misuteri asked as if she wasn't concerned by his presence. She crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders. She was determined to convince him he had no power over her but at the same time, she didn't want him to want to get best of her. “Are you here to spy on me?” She lifted an eyebrow, trying to be coy.  
  
Ratatosk scoffed. “If I were here to spy on you, you'd never know I was here,” he stated with utter confidence. In a flash, he moved behind Misuteri and scooped Fenrir up into his arms. He was rough as he scratched behind the pup's ear. It was clear that Fenrir didn't want Ratatosk to hold him. He resisted but Ratatosk held him tighter until he stopped squirming. Fenrir whined in protest but he resisted the urge to bite Ratatosk.  
  
Misuteri spun around. She hadn't seen Ratatosk move. For a second, she stared at the faint image of him in front of her. She saw he had Fenrir and she adjusted her posture accordingly. She uncrossed her arms and reached out towards Fenrir. She didn't think he would hurt him but she couldn't take that risk. She had a feeling Ratatosk really didn't like Fenrir; and it would be a long while before Fenrir could tell her if the redhead did do anything to him. She smiled weakly. “Oh, hey, okay. You're fast," she started to talk to fill the silence and dispel her nervousness. She realized Ratatosk had no interest in her, just Fenrir. A pit of anxiety pooled in her belly. "You're not taking him anywhere, are you? I mean shouldn't I go with him? He is my responsibility,” she added in the same manner as before. She did everything she could to keep her voice from cracking but she hoped her worry would afford her some pity.  
  
Ratatosk shrugged. He was unmoved by her plight. “As a matter of fact, I am,” he answered her. His voice was cold and distant. “He said nothing about you, _human_.” Ratatosk planted his feet firmly and scratched behind Fenrir's ears again. It appeared as if he didn't have any pressing plans.  
  
Misuteri swallowed hard. The last thing she wanted was to be locked up, alone, just waiting for Loki to come back. She was smart enough to know something was happening. She didn't need her magic to know that. Her instincts were powerful enough. She needed to find a way to be close to the action. “How do you know I'll be safe here all by myself?” She rolled her eyes. There was no way he didn't see straight through that line. The truth was, she was probably safer there, nestled safely under Loki's nose, than she was out with the Guardians but she was desperate.  
  
Ratatosk scoffed again but he was willing to indulge her. He only had to keep her occupied for a few minutes and he was more than happy to tease her. “Do you think that collar's just for looks? No one's stupid enough to touch you without permission. He's not gonna be king for nothing,” he replied with an amused laugh.  
  
Misuteri narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
_There it is again. Loki_ isn't _a king...yet. There's still time. There's still a chance I can stop this._  
  
Misuteri relaxed her face and shrugged her shoulders. She was well aware that she was in a struggle for dominance with Ratatosk; and even though she had no plans of winning such a battle, she didn't want to make it a habit of backing down from a challenge. “Well, good luck getting him to behave without me. He's just a pup and you won't get a moment's peace without my help,” she commented on the situation at hand. She dismissed his smug reply but not the information it gave her. He couldn't hurt her without permission and that gave _her_ more power than she realized.  
  
Ratatosk's brows pinched together for a second. He picked up on Misuteri's shift in demeanor again but the topic distracted him. He looked down at Fenrir squirming in his arms. She was right. The little bastard already pissed on him once. There was no telling what else he might do if she wasn't around to keep him content. His ears started to burn as he started to feel cornered. He hated the feeling of being manipulated. He despised Misuteri for being so clever. He had underestimated her. He chewed on the inside of his cheek before he let out a huff of simulated defeat. “Fine but if you want to me to bring you along, you've got to keep your mouth shut and do as I say.” It was his job to bring her to Loki when he heard the call but he was going to make sure he was entertained in the meantime.  
  
Misuteri's skin prickled with excitement. She stood straighter. She could be quiet for Fenrir's sake. She smiled. She was more than happy to comply if she got what she wanted. “Alright, so, where are we going?” she said, moving forward towards Ratatosk with an assumed air of intimacy.  
  
“Oh, no. No, no, no," he barked, holding his hand out to stop her advance. His voice was so high it made Fenrir jump. The pup almost got away from hm. "You're not coming that easily. You have to prove to me you'll be worth the trouble,” he insisted  
  
“What _exactly_ does that mean?” Misuteri's enthusiasm faded fast. She narrowed her eyes at him. His comment wasn't unreasonable but if he was anything like Loki, getting him to agree to let her come wasn't going to be as simple as making the promise to behave.  
  
“It means precisely what I said,” Ratatosk declared. He looked her up and down. He took a moment to think about what he might be able to get her to do without getting in trouble with Loki. His eyes leveled with hers and he grinned. “Kneel,” he ordered in a smooth, confident voice. He adjusted Fenrir in his arms and paid Misuteri little attention.  
  
Misuteri shook her head in surprise. “Wait, _what?!_ ” She exclaimed. She was shocked.  
  
Ratatosk observed her genuine expression of disbelief but it didn't dissuade him from trying to humiliate her. He was doing his King a favor by taking her down a notch. If she complained to him, there was a chance Loki would even reward him for it. The prospect made him almost giddy! “If you can't prove to me you're capable of following such a simple command, then you can stay here,” he decreed. Ratatosk spoke without looking at her. “Now, don't make me repeat myself.”  
  
Misuteri sighed. Ratatosk made it pretty obvious he didn't like her but she assumed there was more motivating him than his own desires. He sounded too much like Loki for this little game to be of his own creation.  
  
_This has Loki written all over it._  
  
She looked around. With the cuffs suppressing her magic, she couldn't sense him; and with everything going on, she was too twisted up by Loki and Ratatosk to think straight. She decided to stick with the simplest conclusion, even if it left her at a disadvantage later. She assumed Loki was watching anyway and lowered herself to her knees. She focused on her breathing and did her best to keep her temper under control.  
  
“Now, stand up,” he commanded almost as soon as her rear touched her heels.  
  
Misuteri sucked in a breath and stood. Before she straightened up all the way and looked at him, Ratatosk called out another command. “Down!"  
  
Misuteri got the hint and knelt again as quickly as she stood. This was game to him and she had to play along if she had any hopes of getting him to take her with him.  
  
Ratatosk smiled with satisfaction. He did enjoy controlling her. He could see the appeal in topping her; though he did wish she had given him a bit more resistance before submitting. He would have liked blackmailing her later for it. He gave her six more commands, one right after the other, in rapid succession. Each time he did his grin grew wider and his dark eyes narrowed.  
  
Misuteri was out of breath and knew it wouldn't be long before her legs started to burn. She had underestimated Ratatosk's ability to torment her without touching her. She had to stop him while she had some dignity left. She knew his ultimate win would leave her drenched in sweat and begging him to stop. “Oh, come on, now. Isn't someone waiting for us?” Misuteri whined, trying to sound needy instead of bossy. She wasn't confident it had worked. She had managed to quell her frustration for this long but she didn't know how much longer she could take his pointless instructions. She could only be obedient without submitting for so long and she refused to submit to anyone but Loki.  
  
He paused for a moment in thought. He listened closely for Loki's call. He could hear the warlock's seductive call. Loki whispered to him, beckoning them to his side. “I suppose you're right. We'll have to work on your attitude another time,” he asserted. He was a little disappointed his fun had ended so soon.  
  
Ratatosk pushed Fenrir into Misuteri's arms. He snatched her upper arm her and pulled her along through the red flames of his teleportation magic.

* * *

Loki narrowed in on Baldur's unique spirit energy signature. The young god wasn't difficult to find. He wasn't even trying to hide. In fact, he was using a great deal of his spiritual power to...heal the Guardians. Baldur was distracted and defenseless. He wouldn't be able to stop Loki from accomplishing his mission, even if he tried. Loki had no need for his full strength. He didn't need to do more than make it appear as if he meant the Guardian's harm and Baldur would assume they were on opposite sides. It was essential for him to believe that Loki's Shadow was still in control. It wouldn't be a difficult illusion to cast. Baldur would believe whatever he wanted to believe.

He used his own spirit to join Baldur, the same way he had when Misuteri gave him the slip. Though he might have been weaker in this form, his ability to see other spiritual beings was heightened in that form. Besides, he didn't need to be at full power to handle anyone on that ship. Baldur might have been a High Aesir but he was no threat to him. The pacifist would rather talk things out than fight. That was evermore true given the fact that Loki was the only one that had ever wounded and killed the protected god. His feet quickly landed on the dark wood of the ship's deck. He looked around at his odd surroundings. He remembered these ships. They were large, and bulky. They were low and hard to conceal. If it were not for Jouten's magic, there was no way it would have moved as quickly as it did. It was inferior to the Nordic boats the Aesir had taught the Northmen how to build. He did admire Jouten's flair for luxury. He saw the potential in the watercraft and paused to think of how he would fit it to his preferences.  
  
He glanced over Jormangundr. She was unconscious but alive. Her injuries were still horrific. He could sense Kissui's and Kizu's energy on her. They had taken her as he suspected but they didn't regard her as a foe. He didn't know if they were hopeless fools or great saints. The former was the more likely option but the latter was what they aspired to be. Loki grew more curious. He wanted to know what his infantile foes would do next. They were no real threat to him. Not only were they defenseless against him but their weaknesses were obvious to him. He had destroyed Jouten, the skillful and wise tutor, and he had plans to break Misuteri, the most optimistic and compassionate of them. If his plans went his way, she would worship him by the end of the day. It was only a matter of time before the others fell in line.  
  
Loki moved quickly across the long deck towards the Captain's cabin. He passed through the doors. He saw Baldur's signature glow. He may have been cloaking himself but there was no mistaking the white-gold hue that radiated off of him. Loki moved towards Baldur with his eyes fixed on Kuro. The future king made it clear Baldur's presence was of no consequence to his plans. If anything, Loki liked it when there was an audience to witness his victories.  
  
“Feel free to try and stop me. We both know you want to,” he sneered at Baldur. He dared him to try. It didn't matter if Loki couldn't hurt Baldur; Baldur wasn't stupid enough to get in Loki's way. His death had made him bitter and cautious. In many ways, he was no longer the brave and fearless warrior he once was and Loki knew it. Loki knew exactly what sort of life Baldur had been living in Helhiem with his daughter.  
  
When Baldur did nothing, Loki turned to Kuro. He placed the tip of his scepter against Kuro's sternum. The simple action created a gateway between Loki and Kuro. It was exceptionally easy given Kuro's metaphysical state. He was nothing but spiritual energy. His physical appearance was little more than an unlocked doorway into the boy's core. The tip glowed grew brighter. The blue core was quickly wrapped in white and black threads of energy. The silvery blue state of the scepter was a clear conformation of Loki's suspicions.

“I was right all along,” Loki declared. His voice was full of triumph.

Loki weaved a series of images into the pleasant dream state Baldur had provided for the boy. He was vague, leaving much to Kuro's own interpretation but every image Loki shared with Kuro was not of his own creation. He showed the boy what the Fates had shown him. He shared his gift of sight without mercy. He knew how such things would torment Kuro for they had tormented him the same way. Loki had no way of knowing if such visions were indisputable truth but that mattered very little. He needed Kuro to be curious and suspicious of his allies. He needed Kuro to believe he was the only way to get answers. Just telling the boy would have done him no good. He was stubborn and headstrong, just like his parents. For Loki's plan to work, Kuro had to be desperate. The death of his father and an inkling of hope was enough to accomplish such a goal.

Loki could feel Baldur's eyes on him. It was more irritating than distracting. Nevertheless, he didn't let it bother him. Loki knew just how to reinforce Baldur's illusion of helplessness. He turned his head towards him. “Enjoy the show,” he announced as if he were about to draw back a curtain. He shot Baldur an omniscient grin to emphasis his power, his reach. Then, he vanished as if he had never been there.

* * *

Loki returned to his body. He felt his feet shift in the sand as his body was weighed down once again by his spirit. Nidhogg stood in proximity. He guarded Loki's vulnerable form. They stood just inside the barrier, near the crack but not behind it. He narrowed his eyes and watched the ship in the distance. Loki waited for Kuro to come to him. A moment passed. Ratatosk, Misuteri and Fenrir appeared behind him.  
  
“Did she behave?” Loki asked without turning around.  
  
Ratatosk looked at Misuteri and smiled. Her eyes went wide with anticipation. “Yes, of course, sir,” he replied.  
  
“Good." Though it was impersonal and aloof, it was all the praise he gave them both. "Come here, Misuteri.” Loki's voice was deep and commanding. Misuteri scurried to Loki's side. “Put Fenrir down,” he ordered in the same voice.  
  
She obeyed. She bent over and plopped Fenrir on all fours. He looked back at her confused and unhappy. He knew she couldn't disobey his father but he didn't like how all of a sudden her attention was fixed on him. It made him burn with jealousy. He felt that Misuteri was his just as much as she was Loki's. He whined but his pitiful efforts didn't pull her attention away from his father. Frustrated, he trotted over to Nidhogg and Ratatosk, where he was snatched up, without consent, and petted by Ratatosk. Misuteri had noticed Fenrir's plight but she didn't pay him any mind. It wasn't because she didn't want to. It was because she knew better. There was something about the way Loki was standing that told her to be on high alert. She hoped her attentiveness and obedience would earn more of Loki's praise. A part of her lived for it now. She hated herself for it but a part of her enjoyed the subjugation. In the end, the only thing her efforts did was make his job easier.  
  
Loki snatched her upper arm and pulled her in front of him. He kept his grip tight as he yanked her back against his chest. “Put your arms behind your back.” She obeyed without question. When Misuteri managed to slip her arms behind her, the cuffs linked tightly together. Loki curled the point of his scepter beneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “Stay still and stay silent or you _will_ regret it,” he growled in her ear.  
  
Misuteri believed him. She had wanted to know what was happening but now, she wasn't so sure. She realized Loki had been distracting her from what was really going on. It frightened her to know how completely he was in control, no matter what she did. Though, she wasn't about to resist. She was willing to do just about anything to avoid another bout like the one they had in the hot spring. She straightened her posture as the golden blade caressed her throat. She pressed herself back against Loki. She pulled her shoulders back and rest her head against him. She did everything she could think of to please him.  
  
Loki looked down at her and grinned. He had her. _She was his_ and she was such a pretty pet. He saw the way she tried to charm and seduce him with her wide, needy eyes. There was something purposeful about the way she breathed, with her chest heaving, drawing more attention to her breasts; and it was no accident, the way she brushed her backside against him. He wanted to toss her on the ground and teach her what happens when a mortal teases a god but there was no time. His lust would have to wait. He had too many plates spinning. He let his desire for her grow and opted to enjoy her stillness while it lasted. He knew her well enough to know it wouldn't be long before she fought for her freedom. He held her there, on edge and against him, like the helpless bait she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely a turning point. I'm curious what you guys think Kuro's going to be able to do and why do you think Loki's so interested in him? 
> 
> Any thoughts on the latest chapters or the story so far? I'd love to hear it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone.


	32. The Impostor (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro takes the fight to Loki and attempts to save Misuteri. Loki doesn't intend to fight Kuro; he wants to turn him. He wants Jouten's only son under his thumb if only to add insult to injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an awesome chapter where Loki proves his wit and cunning truly are his greatest weapons. He knows just what buttons to push to make things go his way. 
> 
> Just a reminder: We left when Baldur (invisible) and Kuro met Loki (with Misuteri) at the barrier.
> 
> Author's Notes: This chapter is being edited right now. I've had a lot distracting me as of late. I apologize. I'll get it finished as soon as possible.

Kuro was unafraid of the menacing barrier as he neared it. He had no plans of going through it. It wasn't a matter of confidence. He was plenty confident but that was the problem. Jouten had been over confident. He wasn't about to repeat any of his father's mistakes. He intended to lure his foe out, instead of trying to break through it like his father. He would persuade his enemy into giving him what he wanted.  
  
“You! Let her go!” Kuro shouted in a proud, entitled tone. He pointed at Loki so there was no doubt as to what he was referring to. His wings fanned out behind him. It was a reflexive, defensive movement that made him appear bigger than he was. He became aware of just how large his opponent was. He rivaled his father in size. It made him a little uncomfortable. He was just as tall but had nowhere near as much muscle tone. Kuro refused to let that sap his fortitude. He was unarmed but ready to summon his sword at any second. He left his hand open, ready to clasp its hilt at any point.  
  
Misuteri's eyes burst open. She recognized Kuro's voice. Her submissiveness left her in a millisecond. She struggled against Loki. She tried to turn her head but the point of Loki's scepter kept her looking up at him. She saw Loki grin. It became all too clear to her that _this_ had been his plan all long.

_Is he going to trade me for Kuro? Has everything he's done to me been for nothing? Did he just want to break me down and return me, damaged goods, to Jouten?  
_

Misuteri shut her eyes tight again and tried to will away her irrational thoughts. They flooded her system with a painful type of unreal hope and she knew it. She was just torturing herself with the idea that she might escape Loki's grasp sooner rather than later. There was no way Loki would trade her for Kuro. As much as Jouten loved Kuro, as much as it would hurt him to have his son ripped from him, she was the better prize. In their quest to rescue Kuro, she could tend to Jouten's heart in ways the others couldn't. Loki didn't want that. He wanted the opposite of that. He wanted both her and Kuro.

Misuteri started to panic at the thought. If the others didn't get there soon, Loki would succeed. She had learned better than to underestimate Loki's cunning and persuasiveness. She and Kuro had made a game out of outmaneuvering each other. It was the one time she could challenge him and he wouldn't get his feathers ruffled. She knew from experience that Loki was better than them both combined. He had been planning this coup of Midgard for a very long time. They stood almost no chance against him alone and unprepared.  
  
“Is that _really_ what you want? Do you _truly_ want her back? After _everything_ she has done to you?” Loki queried. His questions burrowed into Kuro's subconscious and roused the angry, vengeful part of him that he tried so hard to lock away. The trickster king did more than that. He asked his headstrong foe questions that needed answers; questions Kuro hadn't thought to ask himself in his haste. Loki knew what he was doing. He had planned for Kuro's impulsive heroics. There was much folly in the young stallion's plans. The boy had yet to see that. His tone started out impassive and evolved into something more malicious. “ _She_ ," he emphasized Misuteri by shaking her a little, "is the reason your mother is dead!" He said the word with a harshness that wasn't directed towards Kuro. "She took your father from you...and now _he is gone for good_.” His words hit Kuro like a punch in the gut.  
  
The boy lowered his hand and turned his gaze away from Loki. He resisted the urge to double over and fall to the ground. He stiffened to maintain his upright posture. There was no denying the truth in Loki's words. The boy could feel it in his bones. Kuro had always suspected his mother was gone because of Misuteri. Loki was just the first person to admit it. He was the first person he had ever seen treat Misuteri the way he thought she should be treated. She was a pest, a peasant that destroyed his world. Kuro only wanted Misuteri back because she might be able to bring Jouten back.  
  
His words broke Misuteri out of her negative thought processes. Her eyes went wide. Loki's words frightened her. Even though Kuro was quiet, Misuteri was confident that he would make the right decision despite Loki's prodding. They had moved passed all of that. They were actually starting to get along. She felt like she could call him a friend, one of her best friends. Even if that wasn't true, he was a Guardian of Light. It was unthinkable that he would give into Loki's prodding. There was no reason to. Kuro still had every reason to want to be good. He wouldn't want to disappoint his father or leave Kizu behind. Misuteri didn't need Kuro to be loyal to her to know he would do what was right. There were so many things pushing him in that direction. She only had to believe in the good in him.  
  
Misuteri struggled against Loki. She grit her teeth and glared up at him. She knew if Kuro was there, Jouten couldn't be far behind. There was no way he would let his son dart off into danger without backup. It was only a matter of time before he came barreling in to save the day. Loki tightened his grip on Misuteri and pressed the point of his scepter deeper into her throat. Misuteri was stubborn but she wasn't about to hurt herself for no reason. He forced her to relax against him. He wanted to feel her brush his leather armor. He delighted in watching her frustration and helplessness grow.  
  
“The only thing she has done since she _waltzed_ into your life is wreck _everything_ ," he enunciated his words with a snake's tongue. Venom dripped from his snarling, vicious grin and onto Misuteri. She struggled against him again but he quieted her efforts with a violent jerk. "Is it not time she gets what she deserves?” He locked eyes with Kuro and his sadistic grin grew. His question ached with the promise that he would give Misuteri what she deserved. Loki knew how much the boy wanted it. It was just enough to nudge his victim closer to the precipice of defeat.  
  
Kuro felt like everything Loki said was true. Not because he said it but because it was like someone finally saw what he saw. Loki knew the truth and wasn't afraid to say it. He wasn't under Misuteri's spell. He didn't even seem to _like_ her. She was nothing to him. It twisted him up. He was torn. He had lived with the guilt of hating Misuteri for so long, to have someone - even a stranger, a villain - validate his feelings was euphoric. For a moment, he felt free of everything. His father's morals no longer weighed down on him. He wanted to stay there, in that moment, for as long as he could. He heard Loki's words, his promises, echoing back at him. Kuro knew he was being manipulated but it felt so good. If Loki could give him everything he wanted, he felt like he could survive his father's death.  
  
Baldur moved closer to Kuro. He could feel the boy's anguish as he struggled. He was losing the battle against Loki and fast. The Aesir did everything he could to show him the right path without getting involved. He did what he always did for those with such power on Midgard. It was his job to protect them and encourage them to follow the honorable path. He could tell the boy already knew how but he had lost his way in his grief. That didn't matter to Baldur. He knew Kuro was young and needed guidance. He was more than willing to assist him in his fight against Loki.  
  
Kuro felt a surge of righteousness run through him. He shook his head. He shifted his weight. He dug his toes into the sand, cementing himself in his place. He would not turn on his friends to lessen his own suffering. He knew the more he suffered, the less they suffered. He would not be selfish and irrational. He would not be all the things Misuteri said he was - all the things he thought she was. He would be everything his father was. He had to be strong. He had to do the right thing. “No!" He shouted with everything he was. "No one gets to decide what other people deserve. Now let her go!” He shouted. He hadn't said much but his chest was puffed out and he was short of breath. It felt like his father was there, speaking through him. Kuro felt the weight of his father's responsibility to lead and be an example. It was hard but if it would save Misuteri, he could do it. He _would_ do it.  
  
Baldur beamed with pride as he watched Kuro fight for what was right. He could still feel his inner struggle but Kuro warred against Loki with everything he had. He felt a profound sense of satisfaction in his decision to aid Kuro. The boy was a perfect vessel for the goodness Baldur could give. Not all humans were like that. Most of them had already tainted their hearts beyond repair. Certain he had chosen the right side to protect, Baldur redoubled his efforts to defend against Loki.  
  
Loki scoffed. “I am surprised someone who has experienced such injustice would feel that way or is that daddy talking?" Loki sneered. He embellished his disdain for such stubbornness. He admired the boy's fortitude and loyalty. They were traits he wanted in a soldier. "Are you such a naïve fool that you are unable to see he has been lying to you your whole life?"  Loki paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "How could he love you so much if he picked _her_ over _you_?” Loki shook Misuteri's upper body for emphasis.  
  
In Kuro's plight, he realized what Loki was trying to do. Misuteri had played similar mind games on him when they first met. He should have been better prepared. He was ready for a bloodbath, not a battle of intellect. He struggled to resist Loki's agonizing temptations. He closed his eyes and squeezed his fists. He groaned. His inner conflict was becoming physically painful.  
  
Baldur continued to encourage and praise him. He was the embodiment of unconditional love and support. He was everything Kuro needed; he was everything Kuro's parents tried to be.  
  
Loki saw Baldur's light grow brighter. He could feel the warmth of his efforts emanating off of him. He knew the only reason Kuro hadn't folded was because of Baldur's influence. It frustrated him more than it should have and it showed in his voice.  “When will you open your eyes and see the truth? _It is right in front of you,_ " he crowed, resisting the urge to point at Baldur. "It always has been,” he spoke the truth. “All your pain and frustration will vanish once you accept the truth. If you need help, you need only ask. I can show you," he implored the boy with a benevolent tone. "I can make your life simple again, Kuro,” Loki softened his voice, knowing he had a direct line to the young man's soul. “You simply have to open your eyes," he repeated himself but this it was more of a request. He called out to Kuro's hurt and neglected self, the part of him that needed love and attention. He watched as Kuro's face pinched and twitched as he reasoned through his proposal. It wouldn't be long before he cracked under the pressure of his need.  
  
Kuro didn't hear a villain's voice as Loki called out to him. There was a gentleness in Loki's desperate pleas. It sounded as if he cared and it felt like Loki cared more than the others. If he was logical, he knew that wasn't true but he wasn't concerned about logic. Though, he knew how the situation would be different if his father was there. Jouten would dismiss anything and everything their foe said, no matter what; and he would be left feeling empty and lost because he identified with the bad guy. He thought about what the others might say if he told them that he didn't think this guy was a bad guy. They would chastise and argue with him. They would perpetuate his self-loathing and his hate for Misuteri.

He was shaking, on the verge of tears. He wanted things to go back to the way they where. His life was so hard. Every day, he hurt. Everything hurt all the time, even when Jouten was around. Even when the others made him laugh. He was in so much pain. He just wanted it to go away. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He gripped the stray hairs by his temples.He didn't want to feel that way anymore. He didn't want to hate himself, or Misuteri, or anyone.He just wanted to feel loved and accepted. He felt like he had known this stranger before him and yet, Kuro didn't even know his name. It was clear to Kuro that this foe of his understood him better than any of the Guardians.  
  
“Open your eyes, Kuro.” Loki's demand was but a whisper. He didn't need to yell or shout, despite the considerable distance between him and the boy. His words carried the precise amount of weight he wanted them to in his low, purposeful tone. He stood with his chin tilted up and his lips parted. He looked anxious for Kuro's response, though he was more than confident in how the day's events would conclude. He was calm. He was the compassionate and altruistic king, willing to accept an enemy for an ally, if only he was smart enough to accept offer his loyalty and obedience.  
  
Loki had maintained a solid, controlled grip on her. It frustrated Misuteri that her obedience and submission hadn't allowed her a bit more freedom but that was probably for the best. They both knew what she would do if she could. If he loosened his grip, he would be all but giving her permission to do as she pleased. Misuteri was about to do it anyway. She knew what Kuro wanted more than anything else in the world. He wanted to be accepted, to love and hate as he pleased, without criticism. It was clear Loki knew it too. Misuteri wasn't so sure Kuro would be smart enough to realize he was being manipulated, that Loki would expect something greater in return for his benevolence. She couldn't take the chance of Jouten's son - her son - falling into Loki's clutches.  
  
The idea of Kuro being in danger ignited a fire inside Misuteri. The flame burst forth from the deepest, purest parts of her. She felt Ayamaru throw righteous, burning fuel through her veins. Kuro was her son. Misuteri may not have raised him. She may not have been able to build that bond with him but she loved and cared for him all the same. There was nothing she wouldn't do to protect him. She refused just to stand by and let him make the biggest mistake in his life.  
  
Misutri fought against Loki's grip. It was a subtle, yet deliberate move as she twisted her hips away from him and grunted in rebellion. She didn't dare do more than that with the point of his scepter pressed against her throat. She felt him warn her. A painful squeeze on her upper arm. It was enough to remind her that she wasn't going anywhere. “Stop it, Loki,” she said from behind her teeth. It wasn't a compelling command, given her inability to enunciate. She knew she couldn't overpower Loki. She had to get Kuro's attention. There was no way he wouldn't listen to her. She softened her expression. She attempted to turn her head and show Kuro her pleading, desperate eyes. “Kuro, don't...” Loki choked off her warning. He pressed on her windpipe with just enough force to keep her quiet.  
  
Kuro's eyes snapped open. His blue irises glowed silver as he glared at her. “Shut up, Misuteri!” He watched her stiffen at his remark. A small smile played on his lips. He felt powerful. His would-be enemy would let him act out his frustrations and instead of judging him for it. The cathartic experience was more than enough to hook him on the intoxicating sensation of release. He didn't hold himself back as he couldn't have stopped himself if he wanted to. “All you do is whine and boss people around. I'm sick and tired of it! It's amazing to see someone put you _in...your...place_."  
  
Misuteri was stunned. Her breath hitched and caught in her throat. She couldn't believe it was really Kuro treating her like that. He had never hissed at her like a villain before. He didn't sound like himself. Kuro might have had a lot of pent up anger but he wasn't malicious. Kuro was gentle and kind, almost to a fault, especially when it came to any one of the Guardians - even her. It was impossible for Kuro to take anyone's side but theirs. The possibility of such a thing was unfathomable and yet, it was happening.  
  
Loki laughed. The boy had reprimanded Misuteri before he did. He didn't need her to manipulate Kuro any longer. She didn't give him any power over Kuro anymore. He pulled his scepter way from Misuteri's neck and threw her to the ground. He dismissed the spell on her cuffs. She fell to her knees, clutching her throat with one hand. She drew in one long, desperate breath. It was then that she was realized she was shaking. She cleared her throat and dusted the sand off of her but she didn't get up. Loki was still right behind her, looming over her, ready to strike if she displeased him. Her attention was quickly drawn towards the bare chested young man out in front of her.  
  
Kuro laughed, too, as his esteemed companion struggled to compose herself. He emulated Loki. It turned his high, joyful laugh into something darker and menacing. It sent shivers down her spine.  
  
_I can't believe this is really happening. This can't really be happening. There's no way Kuro would side with Loki. There's no way he'd leave Jouten. Where is he? Where is Jouten?_  
  
Baldur been the passive bystander for too long. His indirect influence on the current situation's outcome was less than effective. Loki had more than just the advantage; he had all the knowledge. Baldur had no idea what was really happening but he knew Loki knew all the angles. His presence equated to little more than an audience for Loki to gloat in front of and he had let it stay that way. It was time to cast aside tradition and take action against his foe. Baldur could feel Kuro's inner darkness rise up and surround his heart. It was a powerful force, one that could consume him. It was only a matter of time before he fell under Loki's control. Baldur refused to let that happen. In an instant, he dispelled his invisibility and stood between Loki and Kuro.  
  
Loki's smile grew as Baldur appeared. “I see you finally decided to join us,” he sneered at Baldur. He maintained a balance of disdain and apathy in his voice.  
  
“I will not allow you to cause any further mischief, Loki. Your fun is over,” Baldur declared as he marched towards the barrier.  
  
Kuro's eyes went wide. He was too surprised to hear that Loki had said anything. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stared at Baldur. It was as if he were looking at his father when he was his age. He shook his head and backed away. “No, no, no. What the fuck is this?” The power and focus behind his eyes faded. Kuro shuttered. “No...This can't be happening again.”  
  
Misuteri looked over at the stranger. She didn't acknowledge him as friend or foe.  At first, she looked passed Baldur. Kuro was the only person she was concerned about. She could see the look of fear and confusion on his face. She remembered that look. It was the same way he looked when he saw her for the first time all those years ago. Her eyes drifted back towards Baldur. She glanced over his smooth jaw bone and his hairless chin. Those minute details were irrelevant in a world were very little was as it seemed. She looked in Baldur's eyes and saw Jouten. She felt her husband there with her in his thick blanket of warmth and light. She had come to accept that very few things were impossible in Katharsi. She assumed he had transformed into a more powerful version of himself to combat Loki. It all made perfect sense to her. She didn't understand why Kuro was so surprised.  
  
“Kuro, it's fine," she assured him. "It's your father! It's Jouten. Everything'll be okay now!” She threw her words at him before Loki could stop her. She hoped he would listen if her words managed to make it to his ears.  
  
Loki didn't move. He crossed his arms and stood over her with an amused grin on his lips. He was confident that Misuteri's words were futile and he looked it with the way he dominated the space around them with his presence. “You know this boy of a man is _not_ your father." He paused to let the irrefutable truth of his statement set in. "Are you going to let another impostor ruin your life?” His question hung in the silence as Kuro coped with his shock.  
  
_Impostor? No, it's Jouten. I'll prove it. The second he sees me, he'll burst through that crack and save me._  
  
Misuteri scrambled to her feet. She darted towards the barrier. “No, Kuro, don't listen to him,” she shouted at Kuro  but she ran towards Baldur. “He's lying!" she asserted as if her life depended on it.  
  
Baldur was unmoved by Misuteri's passionate pleas. He had watched her caress and kiss Loki. The fact that he didn't think she loved him didn't matter. His focus was on saving Kuro. Loki had his hooks too deep in Misuteri. There was little Baldur could do for her now except for hope she was strong enough to endure Loki's darkness. Though, Misuteri's actions were unexpected, Kuro's reaction to him was even more so. A flood of hatred and anger crashed into him. Baldur's eyes went wide as he felt all of Kuro's anguish directed at him. _He_ was the cause of all of Kuro's pain and confusion but he had no idea what he had done. He had come to save the innocent from harm but the Midgardians seemed to recognize him, which was impossible. He hadn't stepped foot in their realm for centuries.  
  
Misuteri sprinted ahead. Tears wet the corners of her eyes as she realized with each step, she was closer to Jouten. Nothing could stop her from getting to her side. Nothing except Loki, that is. He appeared between her and the barrier. He had no intentions of letting her anywhere near Baldur. She saw him but it was too late. She was aimed right for Loki. She tried to stop herself. She was going too fast to change course. Her feet slipped as she tried to shift her weight on the loose sand. She was little more than a fumbling, frightful mess before she was within arm's reach of him.  
  
“Did I give you permission to move, _pet?_ ” He snatched Misuteri by the hair. He threw her to the ground again near the edge of the barrier. She yelped in surprise as he used her own momentum to send her crashing to the ground. He wanted her to have a front row seat to the scene that was about to unfold. Loki's smile grew wider and his face darkened in satisfaction. He locked eyes with his opponent. “Go ahead," he said as he straightened himself. "Tell them who you really are,” he taunted.  
  
Baldur took pause several paces before the barrier. He was beyond confused. He narrowed his eyes. So much was happening and none of it made sense. He looked down at Misuteri and then turned to Kuro. He frowned as he took in their confusion and disbelief. He could feel that he was the fulcrum in which Misuteri's hope teetered and Kuro's rage was building by the second. They had him confused with someone else. He had to tell them, even if it was exactly what Loki wanted. He swallowed and took a deep breath. “I don't know who you think I am but I am Baldur, youngest son of the Allfather, Prince of Asgard and Husband of Hela, Queen of Helheim.”  
  
_No. No, no. This isn't happening. Where's Jouten? Where is my husband?_  
  
Misuteri may have felt Jouten in Baldur's presence but she didn't hear is voice when he talked. As much as she wanted Baldur to be Jouten, it was pretty clear he wasn't. She sunk down and curled her fists into the sand. She moved with fearful caution in her very bones. She turned and looked up at Loki. “What have you done?” she whined. Her words were almost inaudible but he heard her.  
  
Loki didn't reply to Misuteri, though he heard her. Instead he looked at Kuro. He locked eyes with the boy. “Are you going to let another impostor control your fate? He is here to thwart my plans; he intends to destroy your only chance at obtaining peace!”  
  
Loki's voice snapped Kuro out of his vengeful fugue. He looked over at Loki. As their eyes met, it felt as if Loki stared straight into his soul. He could feel something rummaging around inside of him, mixing his feelings all around. Kuro tried to maintain his logical functions but he didn't feel threatened by Loki's intimate knowledge of him. Though his words were shrouded in mystery but Kuro believed him; and he was content to find out the whole truth later. He looked at Loki for guidance. He didn't want to feel hurt or angry anymore. He just wanted to feel better and Loki was the only one that could do that for him.  
  
“I can give you what you need," Loki began. He spoke as if the pair were having a conversation but only he could hear Kuro's side. "You _can_ defeat him. You can make him go away. All you have to do is ask,” Loki compelled Kuro to listen with the enchanting way he spoke. It was almost too easy. Loki almost wanted to take mercy on the boy. He was feeling generous; things were going exactly as he had planned.  
  
“Son,” Baldur said the word in a nurturing, affectionate way; the way a priest refers to one of his flock. It jerked Kuro's attention away from Loki with the invisible force of instinct. “This is not the time to be brash. Loki is lying to you. He intends to trick you. Do not believe a word he says.” Baldur tried to caution Kuro. He spoke in simple, plain Midgardian language to assure no misunderstanding. He focused all his energy on the distraught boy before him. He counseled the boy despite his considerable disadvantage.  
  
Misuteri watched in silence with wide, nervous eyes. She was shaking. She prayed Baldur, despite his foreboding titles, would be able to help Kuro. It didn't matter who he was or why he looked like Jouten. If he was willing to help, he was her only chance.  
  
Kuro disregarded every word Baldur said. In his stubbornness and desire for independence, he refused to see the wisdom in Baldur's words. He was blinded by the promises Loki had made. He turned to Loki. “How? How Loki?" he said his former foe's name with a twinge of hesitation. Just because Baldur had called him that didn't mean it was his preferred title. He swallowed and mustered his confidence. It would have to do, for now. "How do I make sure that doesn't happen? How do I stop him?” he pleaded. He was almost begging Loki for help. His hopelessness was almost palpable. He believed Loki was the only one that truly understood. He needed that. He needed to feel whole again.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, Loki gave Kuro what he needed to defeat Baldur. A simple wooden bow and a thin arrow appeared in his hands. Loki watched as Kuro knocked the arrow and rested the tip against the bow. He was a natural archer, just like his mother. There was no hesitation as he took up the bow and arrow against Baldur. “Aim for his heart," the god instructed. It wasn't an urgent demand. Loki was content to give Kuro the opportunity to strike Baldur down but it wasn't as if the success of his plan depended on it.  
  
Baldur's eyes grew wide. He knew what sort of weapon Loki had given Kuro. It was the only thing that could ever do him harm. His pupils narrowed on the tiny, sharp point of the fragile arrow. “Do not let him darken your heart, Kuro. You don't have to do this,” he cautioned the boy again. His words weren't as confident as before but he did his best. Baldur tried to stay calm but he was never good at being gracious when faced with his own mortality. It wasn't something he hand to worry about on a regular basis.  
  
Loki smiled. He pulled his hands behind his back. “There is another way,” Loki offered, projecting his voice over the others. “You could return to Helheim of your own free will.”  
  
Hel appeared behind Baldur as if Loki had cued her entrance. She held out her right hand to him. “Come with me, Baldur,” she said in a small voice. She wasn't a stubborn queen then. She was a lost, heartbroken lover. “Please...Come home. I've miss you.,,” Her face was a perfect mixture of joy and sorrow. She had missed him so much, it was painful to be so close to him and be unable to touch him. She had waited what felt like an eternity for Baldur to surface. She couldn't wait another minute for him to return to her.  
  
Baldur spun on his heel. His eyes went wide as he saw his darling wife standing before him. His face softened and his heart cracked. She had never seemed so delicate, so fragile, so beautiful before then. The setting sun at her back made her hair glow red. It outlined her silhouette, making it hard to look at anything but her miserable expression. He felt so selfish then, being distracted by Loki and the Midgardians. He remembered why he hadn't cared if he ever lived again. Hel was more than his queen. She was everything to him. He never intended to make her unhappy.  Kuro's fate may have hung in the balance but his devotion to her took priority. He locked eyes with her and tried to reassure her of his affection for her with a meek, yet charming, smile.  
  
Kuro's arrow was fixated on Baldur but he waited for Loki's word to fire. Deep down, he didn't want to have to kill Baldur but he would. He wouldn't hesitate if that's what he had to do. He was so close to having something real again.  
  
“I will allow you to go willingly or Kuro can send you to where you belong.” Loki was indifferent as he gave Baldur his options. He held out his hands at his side. “What do you choose?”  
  
Baldur was pinned down. He was stuck between Kuro's vengeful arrow and Hel's loving hand. He knew what would happen the second he touched her in his current form. It would be painful but an arrow to the chest would be too. Hel's hand would at least be quick. It was a simple choice albeit a difficult decision. He didn't want to submit to either option. It was principle that fueled his desire to deny Loki his satisfaction but he didn't have a choice in the matter. He couldn't let his death weigh on Kuro's conscience. He turned a glare at Loki. He _had_ been outsmarted and outmaneuvered but he refused to berate himself for it. He knew he stumbled into something long in the making. There was nothing he could do. Loki knew it. He had known the entire time. It was about time he admitted it to himself.  
  
Baldur didn't bother with Loki for long. He quickly turned his gaze to Kuro. “Protect that girl, Kuro. You know it's the right thing to do,” he asserted. He looked at Misuteri. “I'm sorry I couldn't do more.” Then, he turned away from the rest of them and took Hel's hand. He was burdened with regret and frustration. He had never felt this way before. He had never been so useless. He had never failed to accomplish his goal. Against his will, his eyes filled with tears. His beautiful face contorted in anguish and pain.  
  
Hel almost couldn't look at him. She frowned and led him forward. The pair dispersed into a fine gray mist.  
  
Misuteri let out the breath she had been holding. She was shaking, on all fours, at Loki's feet. She stared down at the dark gray sand unable to move. She couldn't believe what had happened.  
  
_Why didn't Baldur fight? Why did all he do is talk? He looks just like Jouten...I could feel Jouten....but why...what's happening? Where is my husband?_  
  
Misuteri was so frustrated she was about to scream when she heard Loki's voice.  
  
“Get up,” he ordered.  
  
Misuteri looked up to see Kuro walking towards them. He looked right through her. It was like she didn't even exist. She managed to get to her feet before Loki got angry with her but she wasn't paying him any mind. She couldn't take her eyes off of Kuro.  
  
“Are you gonna lower this thing so I can get through?” Kuro asked with youthful arrogance.  
  
Loki shook his head. “If you want through badly enough, I need not lower it,” he stated with an aloof tone. He wasn't bothered by Kuro's attitude. He would correct it soon enough.  
  
Kuro narrowed his eyes. He never liked riddles. Nevertheless, he stepped forward. He passed through the barrier unencumbered. A small smile played on his lips. “I suppose you really do have that little bitch under your thumb,” Kuro shrugged as he passed Misuteri. When Kuro was within arm's reach of Loki, he paused. “Do you want these back?” He held the bow and arrow in one hand.  
  
“Consider them a gift. They will prove useful if your ghost returns.” Loki patted him on the shoulder. He led him towards the others. “Come, Misuteri, introduce your former comrade to the rest of us.”  
  
Misuteri was still confused. She couldn't His command startled her out of her own head. She stared forward at everyone and hurried to his side. She stared at the ground as they walked towards Nidhogg, Ratatosk and Fenrir. “Well, Kuro..." as she started, she was lost in a state of disbelief. She shook it off as fast as she could. "This is Loki, our King. I suppose that makes him your king, now, too.” Misuteri never recovered her normal confidence. She couldn't no matter how hard she tried. She was unsure what to say. She didn't know what to do. Loki wasn't instructing her like usually did. He and Kuro were staring at Misuteri. They watched her like hawks waiting for her to mess up.  
  
As they neared the others, Fenrir launched himself out of Ratatosk's arms. He ran straight for Misuteri. Without hesitation, she bent down and scooped him up into her arms. “And this little guy is Fenrir. He's the King's son. I guess that makes him a prince,” she said affectionately. “It's my job to look after him.” She looked up to find them closing in on Ratatosk and Nidhogg. “The big guy is Nidhogg; and the redhead is Ratatosk. They take care of Fenrir whenever Loki – the King – wants me to himself.” Misuteri looked up at Loki for approval to find he wasn't paying her any mind.  
  
“This is Kuro,” Loki said with a smile. “I want you to teach him anything he wants to know. Answer any and all of his questions.”  
  
“Of course, your Majesty,” Ratatosk replied as if to set an example.   
  
Kuro stepped forward and shook Nidhogg's and Ratatosk's hands. “It's a pleasure to meet you.” Kuro was all old fashioned manners and pleasantries. It was like nothing had happened. He acted like it was any other day.  
  
Misuteri tried not to pay them any attention. If they were going to ignore her, she was going to return the favor. She focused on snuggling Fenrir.  
  
Loki turned to Kuro. “I have some business to take care of. I would like you to stay with Nidhogg and Ratatosk. Perhaps they can find you a new set of clothes and something to eat." His tone was kind, almost sweet but everyone knew his suggestion was a command, not a request.  
  
Kuro nodded. “Yes, of course,” he replied. “My King,” he added with a subtle nod. He was no fool. He intended to get on Loki's good side and learn his secrets. He wanted answers and he was willing to play Loki's game to get them.  
  
“Good,” Loki replied with a small nod. He looked at Misuteri. “Give them Fenrir,” he ordered.  
  
Misuteri really hadn't been paying attention because the next thing she knew she felt Loki's long fingers wrap around the back of her neck. She stiffened in his grasp and looked up at him. She knew what his red-hot glare meant.  
  
“I said, ' _give them Fenrir_ ',” Loki growled at her.  
  
Misuteri swallowed hard. She knew how much he hated repeating himself. She held Fenrir out in front of her obediently. She wasn't about to make her situation any worse. Ratatosk grabbed him and backed away. Then, Loki and Misuteri vanished, leaving Kuro to fend for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you're mad at Baldur for not standing up to Loki more, there are a couple reasons why. One: he abhors violence. It's not that he's bad at it. He just hates it. Two: He's smart enough to know when he's been outsmarted. Three: There's more he can do in Helheim than he can on Midgard. (Though that last bit is probably going to be more evident in Enigma & Chaos.) 
> 
> Also...omg! This chapter took me forever to write. I have so matured past the "no one understands me phase" of being a teenager, so getting into Kuro's head was SO effing hard!!! And it left me unfulfilled and annoyed...little bastard. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Loki's victory. (Or not!) The next chapter is the climax of the first Arc! Whoo who! 
> 
> As always, I think you guys are the best and thanks for reading! (and for all your kudos and comments!)


	33. The Truth (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has one last thing on his to do list. Things don't end as expected...they're better. For Loki, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really intense. It begins and ends with Misuteri begging Loki. Loki begins to have his way with her and then decides to take things to a whole new level - by telling Misuteri that her husband is dead. She doesn't believe it but she inevitably breaks. (How? Now that's the interesting part.) If you really enjoyed Loki's victory over Kuro in Chapter 32, you'll probably really like this one too. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Loki is rough and cruel. He does overpower Misuteri and rape her before she starts to fight back.
> 
> Edited 7-14: Lots of things have changed in this chapter!!! Some of Loki's motives are explained more deeply in the current version. I have alluded to the cause of Loki's brutality (The Shadow) in this chapter. It'll be a theme that's very important through the end of the book. I'll be editing proceeding chapters to smooth things out, too. 
> 
> Also, Misuteri is a bit more awesome in this new edition. Less shallow grief fluff - more super intense inner conflict fluff. 
> 
> There is also a lot of reference to my more original ideas. It's very necessary and shouldn't be hard to follow.

Misuteri and Loki appeared in her bland apartment. Loki still held her by the back of the neck. Misuteri was stiff with fear. She tiptoed as he moved her towards the bed.  
  
“I'm sorry," she pleaded. "I didn't mean to...” her words trailed off as Loki thrust her to the ground.

He had one last thing to take care of before the day could come to an end. He needed Misuteri's help to resolve his inner conflict. He could have _asked_ for such help. She would have been more than happy to oblige him, even if it did mean submitting to his carnal desires. However, asking was too considerate of a thing for a Shadow to do and Loki's Shadow in had grown powerful in Baldur's presence. The Shadow in his heart took advantage of his weakness. His blood boiled and his appetite for flesh had was irresistible.

He had taken precautions in case such a thing happened. There were many reasons he wanted Misuteri for himself but one was most obvious. She would server her purpose as the vessel for his darkness, his violent urges. He needed her to endure his brutality just one more time before he could devour enough of her light to combat it himself. It was only a matter of time before his penance would be paid. He hoped she would forgive him, someday, but he couldn't bother himself with such sentimentality now. He had to focus on the task at hand.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, her comfortable, cotton clothes vanished. Her long, blond hair was drawn up in a high pony tail. Her collar became a thick, rough piece of leather with a solid D-ring in the middle. Her wrist cuffs connected to each other. They served their purpose, limiting her range of motion.  
  
Misuteri looked up at Loki, stunned. He glowered down at her with disdain and malice in his eyes. It didn't take long before she realized the severity of the situation. Adrenaline started to pump through her veins. She panicked and her thoughts short circuited. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of the hot spring. She would have done anything to appease him. She just wanted him to look at her the way he did before. She moved to her knees and lowered her head to the floor. She made herself small and weak. She couldn't stop apologizing. “Please...my King!" she whined. "I'm sorry...so sorry...” Misuteri tried to speak well with her face buried beneath her but she was little more than a blubbering mess.  
  
Loki scoffed. “I think it is time you learn exactly why I should never have to repeat myself,” he explained as if his statement made everything clear. He approached her in slow, measured steps. Her attempts at submission had no effect on him. He would not - could not - be merciful. His Shadow wanted more. It wanted it all and it would have it. In one swift motion, Loki hooked his fingers in her collar, lifted her to her feet and dragged her over to the bed.  
  
_Is that why he's acting like this? No...Oh god no. That can't be it. There has to be another reason._  
  
Misuteri seized up in his grip. She tripped over her feet as he yanked her forward. She scratched at the collar digging into her skin. She landed on the bed with her hands out in front of her. She turned to see Loki manually undressing himself. The thought of his bare, muscular form was more than enough to get her hormones flooding her system. She knew the second she felt his heat on her skin, the fight would be over. Her body was going to betray her. The thought was humiliating enough. She couldn't stand letting him master her again. She didn't want to be his. She didn't want him to make her desire his brand of cruelty. She had to keep him away from her. She rolled over on her back. She pulled her knees up to her chest and held her palms out. She knew the fight would be futile but she had to try.  
  
“Please...my king...please...I'll be good...I promise...I'll be good...” she tried to bargain with him. She knew better than to feign ignorance. She didn't want to give him more reason to punish her. He felt like she misbehaved and that's all that mattered. She understood that. She knew her place. She knew what she had to do. “I won't fight...please...” she whimpered.  
  
Loki had already shed his heavy leather coat by the time she looked up at him. He stared at her with red, glowing irises. She was petrified by his fiery glare. He licked his lips as he watched her cower at his feet. He slipped his under layers off in a matter of seconds. With each piece of clothing he discarded, Misuteri grew more nervous. She quivered and shook. She knew each second that passed brought her closer to the inevitable pain and agony of Loki's vicious assault.  
  
“Please...don't hurt me...please...I'm sorry...I'll be good....” her voice was small and desperate. She whimpered and begged as if her life depended on it. She traded her pride for humility in her last moments. She wasn't optimistic enough to think any of it really mattered but she hoped. He had stripped her of her optimism and arrogance. She had no defense against his assault. She tried to ready herself, to relax but he was too fast.  
  
Loki unfastened the top of his pants. “I will deal with you however I see fit, _slave_ ,” he sneered. Then, with his god-like speed, he was upon her. He threw her hands up away from him and snatched one of her ankles in his hand. He yanked her towards him and bent down over her. He anchored his large hands in her hips, pressing his member against her slit. He ground against her as he settled between her legs. His weight was more than enough to stop her from bucking against him. He latched onto her breast and bit down on her supple flesh.  
  
Misuteri cried out. “No...stop...please...that hurts! You're hurting me!” She was almost in tears. She was beyond terrified. She was in shock. He had never switched from victorious to sadistic so fast without a very good reason. She had to reason with him. If only she could get him to talk to her, she might have a chance of surviving this encounter. She arched her back and tried to pull her hips out from beneath him. His long fingers and firm grip turned into merciless, biting claws clamping down on her and digging into her flesh. His tongue retracted from her supple nipple and his teeth pinched together on the taut, pink flesh. A scream got caught in her throat. Surprise and pain mingled in her chest. She was caught between mind-numbing despair and overwhelming physical agony. She lay beneath him, suspended in an alternate state of consciousness as she attempted to cope with her circumstances.  
  
_This shouldn't be happening. What did I do? All this just because I wasn't paying attention? No. I don't understand._  
  
Loki lifted his face from her chest. He snatched her throat and leaned forward. He locked eyes with her. He drew her out of her dissociative state without a word. In an instant, she was focused on him and only him. His gaze silenced any further annoying pleas. He used his free hand to unsheathe his throbbing desire and pressed it against her entrance. “If I hear one more word from you, I will never be gentle with you again,” he extorted her obedience with his threat.  
  
Misuteri shuttered in his grasp. She looked away from him and rolled her head to the side. She nodded in compliance. Her entire body quivered as she drew in a sharp inhale through her nose. Her tears leaked down her temple and over the bridge of her nose. She hardened her throat with her stifled sobs. She almost couldn't breathe as she tried to steel herself against him. His weight on her made it an impossible feat.  
  
“I see we have an understanding,” Loki grinned. His Shadow loved when his victims were paralyzed by fear but her willing submission was a delicacy all its own. He wasted no time lowering himself down into Misuteri. Her fear had made her slick and hot. He let out a guttural moan as he thrust to his hilt.  
  
Misuteri's body tightened as he filled her.  Her breasts heaved high towards his face and her ribs pressed into his. She kept her face turned away from him. She couldn't stand to see him. She didn't have it in her to face him. Not like this. She couldn't do it again. She had fought so hard, tried so hard and yet, her efforts were useless, as they always were. It was time she accepted her fate as his property. He was going to do whatever he pleased with her despite her behavior. He would always find a reason to be rough with her. This was the only way she would survive. She had to submit. She had to let him take her over and hope there might be enough left of her to salvage in the end.  
  
Loki lowered his weight down on her. He pinned her to the bed, allowing her no hope of escape with nothing more than his physical presence. He let a slow, satisfied sigh as he grinned at her. He drew himself back, leaving just the swollen tip inside and then thrust forward. He elicited a painful gasp from her. He did it a dozen more times just for fun. Every little sound she made made his entire body tingle. It made him want more. She made tiny, sniffling noises as he pounded into her. His movements were a combination of angry thrusts and whimsical swings. He rocked his hips forward, smashing the head of himself against her cervix. He groaned in relief. His eyes closed and an euphoric smile curled his lips upward.  
  
He paused and looked down at her terrified expression. His menacing, scarlet eyes caught a glimpse of something he hadn't noticed before. His rage-fueled lust gave him the power to see passed her pitiful expression and straight into her soul unlike before.  There was something there, in her eyes; she glazed it over and hid it from him. He saw it with eyes that were not his own. He honed in on it like a predator chasing prey. She was stealing parts of herself away from him. She did it without aggression but still, as if it was her right to keep those parts of herself for herself. She was wrong. She was his. She had no rights. He was furious that he hadn't seen it before. She was clever. She camouflaged her hope, her light, with the fear he loved to see, the fear that intoxicated him. She used it to distract him. That was how she had stayed so herself.  
  
He would no longer allow her such an escape from him. He would put an end to it while meeting his own needs. He could no longer risk her willful and recalcitrant behavior. If his bed slave did not obey him, no one else would. He resolved that he had been being too gentle with her. That was going to end, too. Too much depended on her cooperation. There was more at stake than just fulfilling his lustful desires. Though, he wasn't so foolish as to lie to himself. This was about more than solidifying their roles. He wanted all of her. He _needed_ all of her. Anything less than that was not only an insult to his authority as her Master but it would not satiate his dark craving. He could not deny his greed. He had given her plenty of chances to give herself to him. Now, he was going to break her and take it.  
  
Loki pumped his hips getting his piston slick and wet. He tangled his long fingers in her hair. He looked down his nose at her. “I can hardly imagine how much fun I can have with you now,” he said, reveling in her submission. She had no idea what was about to happen. It was obvious she hoped he would finish and leave her, like he always did. He wasn't going to allow her to be so lucky this time. His intentions were much crueler than she could imagine. He pulled back and stood with his feet flat on the floor. He pulled Misuteri by the hips until she was at the edge of the bed. With one forceful movement, he flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Misuteri balanced herself on the tips of her toes. Her surprise knocked the air from her lungs. She drew her hands over the back of her head to resist pulling on the sheets in rebellion. She felt Loki pleasure himself behind her. She knew it wasn't going to be easy for him to take her from behind. They were going to have the same issues she always had when bedding someone a foot taller than her. She was way too small for him. Her legs were too short to give him easy access. Still, she tried to accommodate him and lessen her own suffering.  
  
Loki dug his fingertips into the plump round of Misuteri's rear end. He squeezed her flesh hard in his hands and pulled her cheeks apart. He pressed himself against her, spreading her arousal up and down her entire slit. “I bet that darling husband of yours always warmed you up before he took you here,” he mused to himself. He smoothed the tip of his thumb over her asshole. He watched as he made Misuteri's tiny, pink rosebud twitch and contract. “Unfortunately for you, such luxuries died...with him,” he snarled. He alluded to Jouten's demise as he pressed the pre-cum covered tip of himself against her sensitive, puckered flesh.  
  
Misuteri's nerves were already on end as she surmised what Loki intended to do but the second she heard his last few words, she lost it. Her body switched into pure, primal survival mode. She turned feral in a matter of milliseconds. Her entire body felt like it was on fire as her wolf and Ayamaru clawed at her skin. Their energies mixed and coursed through her veins, fighting the spells on her bondage. They blinded her and shut down any logical cognitive processes she might have been able to muster. It was too late for any of that now; she couldn't have submitted to him if she wanted to. She was ready to fight the world if she had to. She was ready to do anything to prove Loki wrong.  
  
_No. He can't be. No._ _He can't be dead. I_ _t's impossible. He can't die!_  
  
The milky white film over her lenses burned away. Her vision became crisp and clear. She saw more than just her normal surroundings. She could see the energies mixing in the room. She watched as her bright pink aura fought against Loki's suffocating mist. It snapped and crackled in the air. It was being shorted out and overpowered by Loki's magic. He had more than just the upper hand. He had complete control. Well, she assumed so anyway until she noticed a third energy in the room.

There was something creeping in from her peripheral vision. She knew it had to be coming from Loki but it didn't _feel_ like him. It was too potent, too dark. Loki wasn't a good guy but this aura flowing off of him was pure evil. It crawled on her skin in attempt to absorb her. it frightened her more than Loki. She could feel it sticking to her, trying to seep into her pores. It called to her. She could almost hear a voice, demanding her Shadow to join him. She could feel it trying to pull Ayamaru out of her but it couldn't penetrate the surface. She deduced that something was protecting her but she didn't know what. It didn't really matter; it wouldn't be able to for long. This pitch black energy was tenacious. It would not be denied what it owned.  
  
Misuteri's urge to escape Loki's grasp became an instinctual reflex. Her thoughts became pointed and absolute. There was no doubt, no uncertainty as she prepared to defend herself. She had to escape. She needed to be free, free of the darkness, of him, of his lies. She was ready to fight for it. She was ready to make Loki pay for everything he had done. She tightened her core and her pelvic muscles and then bucked against him. She felt his manhood bend against her, missing its mark.  
  
Loki was stunned by the result of her sudden rebellion. He had assumed his words would defeat her. He expected them to hit her hard. She should have been disoriented and confused. It was supposed to be a seed to take root in her fertile, unguarded subconscious for him to cultivate later. She shouldn't have been so able to flood her consciousness with denial. He was wrong. He grunted as he drew back and cupped himself in his hand. His shaft throbbed in his hand more violently as the pain surged between his legs. She felt him let go of her and spun onto her back as fast as she could. She pulled her arms down to her chest. She used the bed springs to aid her as she kicked Loki back with both feet. He was knocked back of his own accord. He gave her the space she so desired. He needed to reassess the situation and formulate a plan to regain control. She stood up and started to pull at her cuffs. She could feel her powers pulsating right beneath the surface.  
  
_If only I could..._  
  
Misuteri moved to the foot of the bed and backed away from Loki, still pulling at her cuffs. “What did you just say?” She was almost shouting at him. Her exasperation was the only thing stopping her from screaming. She was too angry to care about manners. Their power roles meant nothing to her. The last thing she cared about was whether or not Loki was pissed off. She let go of the full force of her emotions. “There's no way he's gone!" she cried. She shoved her finger in her chest. "I would've felt something.” She was more than confident that there was no way she could be wrong.  
  
“Oh yes," he asserted. His face darkened as he nodded with the utmost certainty. "He is... very dead." The words slithered passed his lips. He was half hunched over with his crimson eyes gleaming at her. He did not advance .He let his more civil processes take control during this unexpected turn of events. He straightened and composed himself. He locked his desire away in his tight, leather pants. He folded his arms over his muscular chest, causing his wide shoulders and biceps to bulge. He composed himself, taking advantage of the sheer size difference between him and Misuteri. He would let her assert her denial. It was the only way for the seed to take root and later squash her every hope.  
  
“No, you're lying. You're a liar!” she cried out. She shook her head back and forth over and over again all the while never taking her eyes off Loki. She stood in front of the window, still trying to pull her hands free. She had to get free. She couldn't stay at such a disadvantage. She had to keep her guard up. She had to be able to fight. It was her only chance.  
  
Loki set his hands on his hips and walked towards Misuteri. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was arguing with him like a child. He had never lied to her, despite her assertion. “Correct me if I am mistaken," he began with regal arrogance in his voice. "But is there anything besides Jouten's death that could have given me the perfect opportunity to lure Kuro to me?" He paused for a breath, letting her ruminate on the possibility of his question. "If his father were still alive – if _any_ version of his father still existed in this realm – do you think Kuro would have left him?” He left his question again, to hang in the air, not expecting an answer.

He watched her behind his darkening scarlet eyes. Her composure did not impress him. He could see past all her posturing. He could see how fragile she really was. Her breaking heart was the thin ice that her violent compulsions stomped upon. He stood, unaffected by her emotion. His confidence would be the wall that she could not scale to make her assertions truth. There was nothing she could do to change what had already come to pass. The sooner she accepted that, the less she would suffer and the easier his job would be. That principle gave the Aesir the conviction to resist the raging war within him. Loki quelled the overwhelming darkness in his heart and prepared to endure the onslaught that would be Misuteri's resistance.  
  
The answer to both of his questions was obvious. “No...” she only moved her lips. There was no volume to her response. Her eyes were wide with terror. She was beginning to accept possibility that the impossible _had_ happened.  
  
Deep in her chest, she could feel begin to unravel. The magics that Loki had woven into her heart were fading. It became clear to her that was something was very, very wrong. Everything hit her with a psychic forcefulness she had never experienced before. However, the metaphysical message was warped on its intangible path to her over time and space. It was as if she had been handed a ball of yarn, with each string representing a single feeling. She couldn't discern one emotion from another. Her fingertips were burned and bitten by the energy surging through the twine every time she tried to unravel or untangle the fine cotton threads of her friends' desperate cries. The only thing she knew for certain was that something terrible had happened. She couldn't understand _what_ they were saying but she could tell _who_ was trying to call out to her.

She could feel the unique tether of each one again. She honed in on the strongest pulse of energy she could find. Kuro, being the nearest and the most devastated, was the easiest to read. His silver aura was the brightest beacon she could have asked for. She could almost hear him cursing her and his father. She felt his loneliness and confusion. Having been accepted by Loki didn't stop the pain. He was still so angry. The others were feeling something similar; though there seemed to be a contentment, a certainty of hope, that was aiding them in their quest for closure. Her heart ached with their pain and despair, along with her own. It felt as if she could feel all the grief her comrades experienced over the past twenty-four hour period hitting her all at once. She wished she could care for them and help them. She wished they could be there for her because, now, she knew. In the wake of her compassion, she knew. There was only one person she couldn't sense. The large part of her heart, reserved for her husband, had grown dark and silent. It was undeniable. It took her a moment to admit it to herself. Her understanding of the situation was not aided by her surroundings, by Loki's glare. Her coping processes were rushed given her dire and dangerous circumstances; which both blunted and sharpened the effect of the news.

The reality of everything she had heard and seen since she met Loki, the real Loki, crashed down on her. The fact that everything he ever said was true made the thought of living unbearable. Her obsessive thoughts focused on the things he said about her and her fate most of all. She was filled with rebellion and a determination to take control of something, anything, in spite of her husband's passing. She refused to live as his plaything, his slave. She was worth more than that. She didn't love him. She didn't worship him. She didn't revere him as a god. She would _not_ submit to the man that killed her husband. She would rip his throat out with her bare hands if she had to. Nothing was going to stop her. Nothing except, perhaps, her own grief.

As her righteous desire for vengeance approached its climax, her weak, tired body started to give out. It shook her and distracted her. Her vision blurred and she was lost in the chaos that was all of her parts colliding. New emotions overwhelmed her. Fears that she didn't even know she had came true and in an instant, they drove her mad. She did her best to hide it, to act strong while facing Loki. In her last moments of clarity, she vowed not to let him see her crack. Sadness showed first as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. Next, her nerves got the best of her next as she anticipated the horrors that were surely going to follow. She couldn't stop blinking as she tried to make sense of everything. Her confusion disoriented her. It numbed the pain but also her ability to reason. Disbelief was the only thing still keeping her sane but her body knew. Her most basic processes were only trying to protect her but despite their efforts, they didn't stand a chance against the crippling, mind warping pain that was building in her chest. She was dizzy and nauseous. She started to hyperventilate. Her entire body went into a state of complete and utter shock. She didn't have the strength to stand. Her bones turned to jelly and her knees buckled. She stumbled backwards into the corner near the bathroom. She needed the wall's support to stay standing.  
  
Loki observed as she crumbled. He knew the signs of madness better than most. He had experienced them for himself from time to time. It didn't matter how much she tried to hide it from him. Despite her emotional state, she seemed rather comfortable in his presence. It was almost as if she was ignoring him. He didn't let it insult him. He knew what she needed better than she did. He always would. This was his chance to show her such a truth. He took the opportunity to catch her off guard. He was upon her in a fraction of a second. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her face up to him, and glared down at her. The flame in his eyes was reignited as they met her defiant gaze. “Now, you have a choice," he sneered. "You can forsake your life as a Guardian, surrender to me and beg for the compassion and care you so crave," he paused for emphasis again. He assumed she was slow to process his words in her current state. He offered her the one thing she wanted almost as much as she wanted Jouten to be alive before giving her an alternative. He was content with whatever choice she made. His needs would be met either way. "Or you can rebel, and I will continue to master you by force.” His words weren't a threat. They were a promise.  
  
Loki watched the light flicker in her wet, gleaming eyes as she tried to comprehend the truth of his words. He watched the disbelief, the shock and the horror wash over her face. He could feel her weaken in his grasp. She was slipping away and melting into the palm of his hand. She seemed to respond well to his decree of consistency and his merciful offer. Though, when he looked down at her pale pink lips to see her trying to form words, he found himself fighting the urge to discipline her.

Her hands were high on her chest, palms facing towards him. Her eyes were wet and pleading. Her lips were tucked in a soft circle as she sobbed a response. She could see he wasn't happy but it was all she could muster. She didn't have the strength to do what he wanted. She was weak and small, pinned between him and the wall. All she wanted was to shrink and run away. She wasn't strong enough to fight him or obey. She was broken, incapable of doing much of anything besides weep. She knew she wasn't getting what she wanted and that he was going to make her do whatever _he_ wanted. She couldn't imagine a worse nightmare than the one she was living right then.  
  
“No...” she repeated herself. This time an actual sound passed her lips but it sounded more like a mournful whimper. It probably was. She couldn't tell anymore. She had no control over herself. "No," was the only thing she _could_ say. She couldn't plead for mercy or beg. She tried to figure out what was wrong with her but her efforts yielded no results. She couldn't penetrate deeper than her shallowest thoughts and feelings. She tried to do what Loki wanted but every time she tried, it came out in the form of resistance.  
  
_It's impossible. He can't be dead. This is a trick. A lie. A test. There's no way this could be_ really _happening._  
  
Loki ignored her refusal, assuming it was still an aftershock of learning her husband was dead. “So, what will it be, Misuteri?” he purred. His voice was soft and smooth but his intent was harsh and pointed. He antagonized her, pushing her closer to her breaking point. She was so close to snapping; he could see it in her eyes. He watched with great anticipation as her torment shook her from the inside out.  
  
_No...no...no...never...I can't...I could never...never...I will never..._  
  
She heard his proposal but the only part of her that was still functioning - her primal self - refused to give into him. She was all too aware of the pieces of her falling away as her heart continued to shatter. Jouten was everything to her. He was _more_ than everything to her. He was the only part of her worth fighting for, worth saving. If he was gone, her life lost all meaning. She was lost and broken. All of the work she had done to become a strong, confident leader vanished. It was like she forgot everything she had learned with Jouten in an instant. Without Jouten, there was nothing holding her together, giving her a reason to live. She tried to remember the Guardians but they seemed so far away, almost figments of her imagination, that it was useless. She couldn't spare the energy to try to focus on them. She had to worry about Loki. She was falling apart and he was there, forever the opportunist, ready to manipulate her to his liking. She scrambled to snatched the jagged pieces of her heart out of the air inside herself before they fell away and disappeared. She used her disbelief and her state of denial to protect herself from Loki the best she could. It was the only thing she could do. The shells that were her wit and cunning had already snapped free of her. The only thing left was the pure instinct to survive.  
  
“No.” Misuteri replied without emotion. It wasn't about mustering enough cognitive power to get her point across. She was growing cold and hard. She was settling into a place in her heart that was dark and distant. Her eyelids stopped fluttering but she couldn't stop the tears. Her psyche might have been able to trick her head into being able to do something other than mourn but her heart still controlled her body. She closed her eyes and repeated herself. “No,” her voice was low but stern. Like an alpha female with the confidence of a pack in the forest, she defined her boundaries and stood her ground.  
  
Her pride and independence were still very much a part of her; and it was a good thing, too. She needed them to survive and protect herself. She could see them there in the darkness of her mind, standing by her side. Ayamaru and her animal spirits had settled as she channeled their power to aid her. With all of them focused on a common goal, she was more herself, despite having lost Jouten. She struggled to use the last bits of critical thinking she had left. She knew Loki wanted her to break. He wanted _every_ part of her. He said it himself. He wanted to fit them back together and mold her into what he wanted her to be. She couldn't let that happen. She didn't trust him the way she trusted Jouten. He wouldn't put her best interests first; he would prioritize _his_ before hers. That wasn't fair. She deserved a fair chance and that was what she was determined to get.

She curled her fingertips in towards her palms and filled her chest with oxygen. She opened her mouth to assert herself again but he cut her off. “ _No?_ " he cocked his eyebrow with a bemused look on his face. He smirked for a second, as if she played right into his hand. His irises flared bright red again in a fit of anger. "You no longer have the _privilege_ of using that word,” he scolded her. Loki shook her by the hair forcing her to open her eyes. He was swift in response to her recalcitrance. The slimy darkness flared up around him in his display of dominance.  
  
Misuteri watched as the charcoal aura around Loki suffocated the green light that enveloped him. Her eyes drifted up towards his face. She looked straight into his eyes and for a moment, it seemed like it wasn't Loki looking back at her at all. It looked like something far worse was pulling his strings. “I refuse to surrender to you,” Misuteri replied. She decided to use words he couldn't ignore. She didn't even flinch, despite her observation. Maybe she assumed Loki had it under control; or maybe she was asking it to put her out of her misery; or maybe, she just didn't care. The later option was the most probable. She burned white hot, like a star ready to burst; a suffocating darkness was no threat to her in her current condition. She followed through with her assertion with an unwavering stare. She glared up at him with every ounce of primordial power that existed in the endless void that had become her entire existence.

Loki paused as he took in the full sight of her psychological well being as it was reflected in her physical form. Her big, cobalt eyes had turned steely and cold. It was almost as if Misuteri wasn't the girl that stared back at him. The innocent, pure-hearted girl Loki had once tricked had vanished and he stared down at her replacement. He was looking at a woman with a dark, icy heart. He could feel the hateful chill rolling off her. It called to the black, soul-crushing glacier in his own chest. He was forced to fight himself to ignore Ayamaru's seductive whisper. Her Siren's song was so beautiful, so tragic that it threatened to charm every part of him - the good and the bad. She made him want to love her. She made him want to save her. She made him want to let her destroy him. She was the most dangerous type of succubus with the most powerful of bedfellows.   
  
Loki's eyes went wide with surprise as he calculated how much the situation had changed. He had succeeded in snuffing out her light. There was nothing but darkness in her eyes. Her fire still burned but now, it was doused in the sticky, wet tar that was heartbreak. It was only a matter of time before it smothered the last burning coals in the pit of her willful heart. Meanwhile, the thick, black smoke that rose up from the flames would darken her very soul.  
  
“Oh, well then," he said, accepting her challenge. "Let me remind you why you should,” he chided, erecting her posture with a torque of his wrist. He released her with a violent thrust. He followed her tumbling form towards the bed.  
  
Misuteri landed face first on the mattress. She spun around with just enough time to lift her feet into the air. She curled into the fetal position with most of her weight balanced beneath her. Loki planted his hands on either side of her. His proximity intimidated her so much that she summoned enough strength to snap the chain connecting her cuffs. She grabbed his wrists in both of her hands and pulled them in towards her as hard as she could.  Her efforts were not in vain. She knocked him off his center of gravity. She placed her feet on his chest and flipped him over the bed. His size didn't hinder her. She used his momentum against him. She acted without hesitation and without fear. Her instincts commanded her actions. She was no longer in control of herself; her civil side had been completely devoured by her primal self. The only thing her innocence could do was watch as someone else protected her.  
   
She shot to her feet. She held her hands out in front of her. “Stay away from me, Loki. I'm warning you!" Her voice teetered on the normal pitch of her voice and something far darker. Her Luminary tried to call out to him. It told him of the danger she knew lurked just beneath the surface. Her eyes glowed bright pink and then flickered out. Loki's binding spell was still locked her powers inside of her.  
  
Loki was already on his feet and coming at her with long, powerful strides as she barked her warning at him. He grinned. He never wanted her to surrender without a fight; he was being a gentlemen by giving her the choice. This new fight in her excited him. Her new, darker persona intrigued him. His innate curiosity was almost too strong to resist. He did _love_ to play with fire and she was about to burst into flames any second. A smirk jerked at the corner of his mouth as stalked his prey.  
  
Misuteri knew her words would not hinder him. She was certain of a lot of things now that her parts worked independent of one another. She could see inside herself within herself with a clarity that she had never experienced before. She took in everything she could, compartmentalizing them for reference later. There was so much happening; there was too much happening. She wondered if she was the only one struggling to keep things straight. Such insight was driving her mad.

She couldn't stop thinking about the darkness and the way it dripped off of Loki in an attempt to conquer her. It was so distracting with its enigmatic characteristics but she had to focus on Loki. Though, there was nothing she could do to make Loki listen if he didn't want to. She decided to focus on something she could do something about. She _would_ make sure he regretted touching her. There was a chance that would send him the right message - to back the hell off. In response to her new mission, her blood coursed through her veins with new purpose and vigor. It made her skin flush bright pink. She was hot, red hot and ready to attack.  
  
There was only a split second before Loki had her again. There wasn't enough time for him to notice a change so subtle. He snatched her forearms up to pry them away from her chest. He felt the palms of his hands sear against her flesh as his fingers tightened around her arms. He knew she was already bruising. It would only take a moment before her tiny radii and ulnae snapped in his hands. He wasn't afraid of hurting her if she insisted on resisting him. She knew how to make him stop and he knew she would. He glared at her and then, smiled. He let his smirk grow into a toothy grin. He was more than happy to defeat her at her best. He admired her determination but he would prove her efforts futile.  
  
Loki squeezed harder around Misuteri's lower arms. His grip grew so tight that Misuteri's arms shook in tiny tremors from the force. Her bones were seconds from shattering but her body protected her. It protected itself. He could feel her skin cool. She thought it was because he was cutting off the blood supply but deep inside, she could feel her power receding on its own accord. Without Loki holding onto her, she couldn't stand. She fell and bent over her knees. Loki stood over her. His daring smirk darkened into a smug grin. His confidence, his certainty in his victory, was what he needed to defeat her. If he had even an ounce of doubt, she would have already won the battle. He knew who he was dealing with. He knew her better than she knew herself. He knew her as well as her husband did. There was a reason he had waited until now to implement his plan. He had to be ready for anything.  
  
Misuteri watched his undaunted expression win him the battle almost as soon as it had begun. Her eyes were wide with awe before she from crumbling beneath him. She felt so stupid. There was no way she could have beaten him. With his power, his strength, his confidence, there was no doubt he would have lost from the start. She was utterly and completely humiliated. In that moment, she lost more than a power struggle with the enemy. She lost all hope. She lost everything. There was only one thing she could do. She looked up at him, as if to plead with him and beg for mercy, when she saw the bright red color of his hands. His palms were shiny and wet. There were bits of curled grey skin at his fingertips. He didn't look like he was in excruciating pain but she knew he wouldn't be touching her until he healed.  
  
_I_ hurt _him. I_ actually _–_ physically _–_ hurt _him._

She tried not to smile as a twisted sense of satisfaction rose up from the depths of her being. Something she had buried deep inside came roaring to life as she narrowed in on the fact that she _was_ capable of defending herself. It had been a necessity but she hadn't believed she could do it. It had been a fantasy until her Shadow snapped, too. Ayamaru was relentless. She gave Misuteri no quarter. She sprinted to the surface and in doing so, she twisted and warped Misuteri's perception of reality. Misuteri's heart beat once and she felt her power surge. On its second beat, Misuteri's consciousness was moved aside. Not only did it catch Misuteri off guard but it happened so fast that she didn't have the chance to resist. Even if she had tried, Ayamaru wasn't taking any chances. She was very persuasive, even after she gained control of the Vessel.  No amount of groveling would satisfy Loki. Fighting back was the only way she was going to survive. Violence would save her when her compassion could not. Ayamaru spoke with the clarity and decisiveness of truth.  She didn't lecture Misuteri but she did insist that Misuteri rest. Misuteri knew better than to reject Ayamaru's self-care and she was tired. It was so easy to fade a way.

Misuteri had faith that Ayamaru wouldn't do anything _too_ rash. Their mutual survival depended on it. She knew if things got too dangerous, that she would be thrown forward, forced to save them both. This wasn't the first time Misuteri had let Ayamaru try her hand at diplomacy but Ayamaru had never disguised her intentions so well. Ayamaru took advantage of her optimism and used Misuteri's numbness to her advantage. Her Shadow wanted blood and she would have it. Though, in order to succeed, Ayamaru would have to endure the unpredictable, crashing and suffocating emotional torrents that was loss.

The Shadow was far from ready for the task before it. Ayamaru's emotional intelligence was incomparable to that of her sensitive, compassionate half. Her entire world warped through scarlet lenses of anger and misery. She was hit with a merciless barrage made up of all the parts of her that were attached to Jouten. As the less resilient part of Misuteri, the unbearable pain spiraled into self-hate. It wasn't long before her entire being was tainted. Everything she saw, all her memories, became shrouded in darkness. She tried to focus on reality, the enemy that was right in front of her but it was useless. She couldn't see passed the blurry, red tears that welled on her waterlines. Ayamaru was losing control of the anger and hate.It was the most powerful force she had ever felt. Nothing Misuteri had ever experienced before this moment could have prepared her for...for this.

She, who lived in such a world, was overwhelmed by something far darker than her own desires. It felt like it was hitting her from all sides. She couldn't tell if it was something inside or out that kept her overstimulated and distracted. It frightened and infuriated her. She was confused and helpless when she was supposed the be the one in control. She was the strong one when Misuteri was in pain. She was supposed to be impervious to such emotions. She felt like a failure before she even got a chance to try. In seconds, Ayamaru became the weak, desperate soul, searching for a way just to make it all go away. Something called out to her in the blackness that now surrounded her. She tried to listen but it was only a whisper. She felt like she had to get closer, go deeper, to hear what it was saying. So, she did just that. She submitted and plunged herself into the darkness. It felt like home, like where she belonged. It felt like Jouten was there. In a way she was, just not the way she wanted him to be.

Every time she blinked, both Misuteri and Ayamaru, were overwhelmed with guilt. She felt responsible. She saw Jouten laying dead at her feet. His face was splattered with blood. She could see his gray-blue eyes vacant and hollow staring back at her with an aghast expression. She was there, standing over his bloody, lifeless body with an ornate dagger in her hand. _She_ did it. He was gone and it was all because of _her_.  
  
Nothing was ever going to be the same without Jouten. She was lost and empty. She was so full of pain and hopelessness that there wasn't room for any of the good. She felt so angry, so violent. If she could have, she would have driven a dagger right into Loki's throat and then proceeded to cut off his prick. She wanted to flay his flesh from his bones and put his skinless corpse on display. She wanted to cut out his tongue; hang him; and watch his body dance in the air as he choked on his own blood. Half a dozen other scenarios flashed through her mind, each more vivid and gruesome than the last. Nothing less than a bloody, agonizing death would ever satisfy her craving for revenge.  
  
Misuteri was forced to watch as Ayamaru's imagination continued to run wild with brutal ways to end Loki's life. Each and every one terrified her. That's not who she was. That was never who she wanted to be. She was different. She never wanted to hurt him, not mortally at least. She didn't want Loki to get away with everything he had done but she never wanted to _murder_ him. She had respect for life. She cared for people, even people that didn't deserve it. She believed in justice, not vengeance. She could feel Ayamaru's sadism tainting her heart. She had to stop her before it was too late. There was too much at stake. She had to find her light. She had to find hope but there was none. She was alone and if she let Ayamaru roam free, she always would be; but she was afraid. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to fight Ayamaru and win. She was right. She never beat Ayamaru – not without help.

In the midst of Misuteri's desperation, a voice echoed in her head. The words weaved in and out of her own thoughts, mixing and manipulating her feelings.

_Ask for it, pet. Ask for my help and all your pain will disappear._

It was soft, gentle and yet strong. It promised freedom in return for humility. The benevolent voice offered serenity in a world of chaos. Such a thing was impossible. She was delusional. She had to be. There was no way it wasn't her own psyche breaking down and speaking to her.

_I can give you power - power to defeat your foes - power beyond your wildest imagination. I only ask for your allegiance, your loyalty._

This time, it would trade power for loyalty. Ayamaru almost leaped at the opportunity but Misuteri was listening too. She was cautious and weary of the voice that promised to fulfill their dreams. She resisted, holding them both back from the tempting lotus flower promises. Loki had taught her well. She knew better than to assume one's confidence came from truth. She knew Loki wasn't the only word smith willing to twist anything to get what he wanted. She refused to contract the assistance of something lurking in the shadows. She didn't know what, or who, she would be allying with. She needed to free herself from the monster before her, not get entangled with another.

_I can help you, if only you would let me. My intentions are pure, pet, I assure you. Our interests aline. Listen to me and I can grant your every wish._

The voice continued to repeat itself until Misuteri managed to distance herself. She needed to be out of earshot. She knew it had to be the third energy in the room. She was right; it wasn't Loki. It had its own agenda and a consciousness to complete it. Her realization came a moment too late as she felt her feet be swept out from under her. An unexpected current of pure impulse washed away the conscientiousness she had managed to gather in her quietude.

The longer she listened, the more she believed the words. The worst part was how much she wanted to give in. She wanted to ask the confident stranger for help. He seemed to know how to fix everything. Knowing better was almost worse than not knowing better. She had given Ayamaru the reins and steered them towards what could be their best chance at beating Loki. Her inner darkness had risen to protect her innocence but now, something else was taking over.  
  
Misuteri couldn't keep listening. It validated her emotions, making her focus on her pain and misery, instead of a solution. It worked, feeding Ayamaru, making her grow stronger. Her bloodlust was beginning to make her salivate. The skin under her eye began to twitch as she felt her sanity slipping away again. She ground her teeth together and clenched her jaw. All of her passion was seething right beneath the surface. Ayamaru was ready to make any sacrifice to insure her success against Loki; but Misuteri resisted on. She fought it as hard as she could against her Shadow and the infinite darkness seducing her. It was almost the most difficult thing she had ever done but in her clarity, she realized the real reason why she hadn't lost. Loki was helping her. She could feel his aura on her; it enveloped her and protected her. If it hadn't been for Loki's magic, she would have already succumb to the darkness. Misuteri tried to tell, tried to show Ayamaru but her Shadow still argued. She refused to believe it. She refused to believe what was so clear to Misuteri.  
  
_I want him to die...slowly...painfully for_ everything _he's done. I want him to regret every time he touched me...raped me...even for every time he belittled me..._  
  
_I'll make sure he never becomes king. I'll watch his entire kingdom burn before I let that happen!_  
  
It was then that the voice returned. It was louder, fueled by Ayamaru's passion and malice. It cried out to her.

 _Call on me and you will have the power to defeat your enemies! You will be able to assure your friends do not befall the same fate as your beloved. If you ally with me, you will have justice and sovereignty in this realm. You will be Queen!_  
  
The voice piqued Misuteri's moral intellect once again. She never wanted to rule. She believed in a democracy. She had come to terms with the fact that she wasn't arrogant enough to believe that she was had the knowledge or skill to lord over others a long time ago. That refueled her confidence. She wanted Loki to pay, almost as much as Ayamaru did but she refused to be bullied into making an uniformed decision. If Ayamaru wouldn't listen, then Misuteri had no choice but to take back control. She would protect the Guardians and herself but more importantly, she wanted to do it the right way. There would be no point in saving them if she abandoned their morals to do so. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

Though, she felt the urge to thank the pitch black Shadow whispering to her. Without it, she would have never seen the truth, the whole truth that had been staring her in the face since she stepped foot on the island. There were so many signs that she hadn't understood until then; and it was going to be the one thing that could save everyone. She decided to bet everything on the assumption that her intuition was right. She had to. It was her only choice and if Katharsi had taught her anything, it was that her intuition was most often correct. It was better to take a chance with the monster she knew than the one she didn't.

Loki watched her for a moment as he healed his burns. He had never felt such a nasty sting in his palms but he refused to show it. He saw the minute ways her body language changed. Her back twitched and flexed before falling relaxed again. It was as if she couldn't decide whether or not to stand. He observe the irony of the situation as he steeled himself in much the same way. He breathed deep and sunk into a serenity that gave him the strength to turn his irises from red to green again.

He was all too aware of the darkness in the room with them. It was one of the eminent dark forces propelling Raganarok forward. He knew its precise origin and why it was there. It was there for many of the same reasons both Misuteri and Loki were there. It _was_ inside of him but it didn't belong to him. His Shadow was not the merciless and hateful being that marred Misuteri's beautiful flesh. He had more than enough discipline to control  _his_ Shadow in such instances. This darkness was something far more dangerous than himself.

It was his main objective as King, to carry such a burden. He had spent much of the last millennium doing his best to keep it contained.He had made many sacrifices to just that. All of Midgard knew of his failed attempts to control such a potent and determined Shadow. He did, however, shelter the naive Midgardians from the purest Shadow ever conjured in their realm. Even Loki didn't know what might happen if it was unleashed on the divided parts of Midgard that were Katharsi and Ordinaria. He knew with Ragnarok lurking nearby that it was only a matter of time before he found out. In time, she and all the ignorant heroes allied with her, would learn the truth - the truth he was asked to carry along with the powerful Shadow. Until that moment, however, he would stay in control. He would afford Misuteri as much comfort as he could. He would endure the pain and suffering that was resisting the Shadow within.  
  
A small voice pulled Loki out of his own thoughts and back into the present moment. “Do you know why I loved Jouten so much?” Misuteri whimpered from behind her long, blond hair. From the sound of her voice, he could tell it was painful for her to speak. He parted his lips, as he knew many of the answers to such a question but she didn't pause long enough to let him answer. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and explained: “Because he let me be good.” As soon as she finished her sentence she dropped her head and started to sob. “All I ever wanted was to be good.”  
  
_Jouten's gone...and there's nothing I can do about it...now...it's all up to me. I have to...but I can't. I need help...I need Loki's help..._  
  
“Please...help me...” Misuteri sobbed. She sunk down lower against the carpet. She was little more than a naked, broken, mess of a girl. She curled into an awkward fetal position on all fours and shook. “I'm alone...all alone...please...I'm sorry...I need...please...help me...” She begged him in between sharp, painful breaths. She was feeling the full force of her loss now. There was no way she was acting. She needed him. She needed his help and she was willing to do anything to get it. She was willing to do anything to save herself.  
  
She couldn't win a fight that was three-on-one. She had to even the odds. She had to pick an ally. She had to decide which one was the _real_ enemy. It was easy now, that Loki had told her the truth about Jouten. She was no longer blinded by her learned helplessness. She saw him for who he was; she understood what he was doing and why. Though, she wished those answers would have told her how to defeat The Shadow. The only thing she knew about it was that a direct assault was not going to work. It was there, spying on them both. She had to play along. The Shadow believed that it won. She had to show him there was no point in berating her anymore. She had to show her helplessness, her defeat. Ayamaru screamed at her to stop but Misuteri had committed so completely to her role that she didn't stand a chance. The emotions that Misuteri felt were real and their affect on her was authentic. She let them take over as she begged Loki for help.  
  
Loki's brows knit together. He analyzed the situation with the utmost caution. He was impressed to see that she was capable of conquering her darkness or, at the very least, she was able to control it despite the circumstances. There was a bittersweetness to the opportunity that lay at his feet. It seemed he had shattered her. She was broken and Jouten's death _had_ left an enormous hole in her heart; but the remarkable thing was she was capable of asking for help in such a situation. He was her enemy, the one that broke her. There was logical reason for her to act this way unless...

His eyes went wide. He realized his ultimate plan had finally succeeded. There were only two reasons why Misuteri would do something so out of character. She was either really broken or she realized The Shadow and he were two separate entities sharing a Vessel. He would have to find out which it was at a later date. This was his chance. His window of opportunity was closing and he would not let The Shadow in his heart or his Shadow in his mind rob him of his greatest ally.

He was ready to take full responsibility for her. He could see she needed guidance and protection, just as he always had. She was resisting the need to release her emotions. She was so stubborn, so inexperienced. She was little more than pure unharnessed energy, pure chaos. The last thing she should have been doing was trying to fix herself. That was supposed to be _his_ responsibility. He hadn't had a chance to do it himself but now she wanted him to do it. He was more than happy to oblige.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. It was awkward at first but Misuteri adjusted so they were both more comfortable. “Shh. _I_ will help you, pet,” Loki whispered. He was tender and sweet but she was shaking and hiding her face from him. “You can still be a good girl. You can be _my_ good girl,” he cooed to her. He forced a soft smile upon his lips in case she looked up at him. He didn't want to frighten her with his devilish grinning while she was in such a fragile state. He was elated that all his hard work had come to finally bear fruit. Victory was so sweet he could taste it.He didn't want her to see the monster that The Shadow made him; he wanted her to see the real him.  
  
“R-really?” she asked in a small, child-like voice.  She talked down towards the shadow in her lap. She was too scared to be happy. She knew The Shadow was still there. She could see it dampening and darkening Loki's godly glow. She was giving into everything Loki had ever wanted from her, without a real fight. She was ashamed of her desire to be cared for but she didn't need to be. She could feel how Loki's Luminary reacted to her vulnerability. His light was so strong underneath The Shadow's darkness. She felt silly as she realized it had to be. Loki's Luminary had to be as strong as Jouten's to bear such a burden. She felt special that Loki was so willing to care for her despite the utter pain in the ass she had been. She would have to tell him she noticed sometime. It was only fair.  
  
“Of course,” he replied. “I am your King. I am your Lord and Master.”  
  
Misuteri reached up and put her arms around his neck. It was an intuitive motion that made her feel even more secure in his arms. He flexed and tightened his grip around her knees and her back. She rested her head on his chest and curled against him. Just hearing the sound of his voice made her feel so much better. His words made her feel safe. She cracked a weak smile and relaxed against him. It felt right. Being close to him made her feel whole. He reminded her so much of Jouten that it was like he was alive, holding her close one last time.  
  
“My King...Lord...Master...” she whispered to herself. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness but it was okay. She was safe. Loki was there. He was going to help her. He would protect her from The Shadow. Her Master would protect her. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She felt so comfortable and warm. She let herself relax and her muscles stopped twitching. Exhausted, emotionally and physically, from the entire day, she fell asleep in the first seconds she lay in his arms.  
  
“Yes, good girl, Misuteri," he praised her. He smiled when he did it. It surprised him how much he enjoyed calling her a good girl. He tightened his hold around her mimicking a hug. Her light filled him with a warmth that he hadn't felt in years. She reminded him of something he once had, something he had always wanted. He knew, if he played his cards right, that he could have what he had always wanted. He could condition her to adore and admire him. She could be his perfect pet.

He warned himself not to get attached. If he cared too much for Misuteri, she would become useless to him. She wasn't his. She was a tool, a soldier. They all were. They all had to be. The enemy would use any weakness it could. The Shadow still resided within the pit where his heart once was. It would know where to strike if he left himself too vulnerable. He was the King. He couldn't afford to be vulnerable, even if that meant never being happy. He was wise enough to heed his warnings. Though, he chose to, for the moment at least, ignore his cynical thoughts and enjoyed his victory evermore. He smiled down at her as she stopped trembling. He lifted her a little higher and kissed her forehead. A moment later, the pair evaporated into Loki's green mist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Note: So...what did you think? I'm really anxious about your feedback on this one. It took forever to write and no matter how hard I tried...I was never satisfied with it.
> 
> Do you think the others will forgive Misuteri? Do you think they'd understand? What else do you think she could have done? What do you think Loki has planned for her next? 
> 
> New Note: That last bit isn't true anymore. I am VERY happy with this chapter now. I finally figured out what it was missing - why the character conflict never seemed quite right. 
> 
> Whew. This was a wild ride! Even I didn't know what was going on for a second! haha. :P 
> 
> I love you all. <3 Pleasepleaseplease! Let me know what you think!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! You're awesome.


	34. The Little Girl (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes a trip into Misuteri's unconscious to do damage control. What he finds isn't what he expected but he takes full advantage of the opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the recent updates I've made, this chapter is a lot fuller. The beginning half has a lot of plot related information. The middle is pretty angsty and the end is the beginning of the Princess Arc. Oh, and if you've got a thing for an authoritarian Daddy Loki, then this chapter is for you!
> 
> Update 10-4: *internal screaming!* It's finally done! YAY! I'm sorry it took so long. Unfortunately my H key only works half the time, so editing, well, typing of any sort is super tedious. Thank you so much for being patient. I hope it's worth the wait. I've added lots of new content and it fits with the rest of the edited chapters now!

Loki carried Misuteri to his bed. The room was pitch black with the exception of the tiny green orbs floating high in the air. He flicked his fingers and the dark green bed coverings were spread open. He lay Misuteri on his golden sheets. A long, ebony chain snaked its way up to Misuteri's slender neck from deep beneath the pillows.  
  
Loki paused for a moment to take in Misuteri's vulnerable form. He was every bit the regal gentleman. His respectful Luminary dominated his consciousness instead of The Shadow. He wanted nothing more than care for her. He wanted to keep her safe, to protect her from the terrible fate that would befall all of ours them if he would fail. That very goal was the most singular thing on his mind. It burned in every fiber of his being. He would succeed in his endeavor. He would keep his word. He had honor and pride of his own to protect. He wanted her to get to know that side of him, the real him. He knew they would get along. They did once before he was burdened with The Shadow.  
  
He smiled to himself as he stared at her. He dismissed the elastic band holding her hair back and watched as the long, blond waves fell behind her. A piece of her long bangs slipped passed her ear. It curled beneath her cheek bone. He resisted the urge to smooth it away from her face. His eyes moved over her thick eyelashes, the perfect slope of her nose and the tiny curves of her light pink lips.

His gaze danced around her face despite the fact that only her feet lay beneath the covers. She lay on her side with the hand of her top harm resting in front of her hiding most of her bust from him. Her hips were rocked forward a little with most of her weight resting on her top knee against the bed. It didn't matter to him that she wasn't sprawled out and ready for the taking. In fact, he was admired her natural pose of innocence and dignity.

This wasn't the first time Misuteri had ever enlisted someone's help so that she didn't snap. It wasn't a decision she made lightly. She may have been backed into a corner; she was trapped between two evils, forced to choose the lesser of the two. Loki understood the complexity of such a decision. He often had to make similar choices everyday. He had to choose between giving into The Shadow's urges and doing whatever he pleased. It was a duality he longed to be rid of. He was tired and irritable, even when the darkness in his heart was quiet. He wasn't himself. He couldn't trust himself.

Loki hated his role thus far in Ragnarok. He despised the part he was forced to play in someone else's carefully thought out plan. He knew he didn't have a choice. He knew The Shadow didn't plan to stay dormant for much longer, especially with Baldur roaming about. But it didn't matter. As he looked at the delicate girl in his bed, he was sick to his stomach. He despised himself for how he treated her. It didn't matter that he hadn't wanted to. It didn't matter that he was little more than a puppet, a servant to The Shadow. His only solace was knowing his time as its Vessel was coming to an end.

The thought of being free of The Shadow was bittersweet. His intimate torment might end. He might even be able to help Misuteri and the Guardians heal and prepare for Ragnarok but if he was free, The Shadow would be, too. He knew it was inevitable. If he didn't purge himself of the darkness soon, it would consume him but it was torture knowing what his sanity could cost him.

He had only heard stories of a black Midgard. It was a time before humans, when the residual effects of creation were still strong. Yggdrasil was little more than a newborn sapling but the giants of old were watching. With everything there must be balance. With the presence of light, shadows must lurk somewhere. It was clear were those shadows rested. They deemed Midgard unfit for life. The ancient father, Ymir, took precautions to protect the other realms from the darkness. Midgard's boarders were too close to Jotunheim, a forest home to Ymir's most rebellious offspring. He had no intention of allowing his children to wander to such a dangerous place. He built a fence to separate Jotunheim from Midgard to protect them.

Shadows were always clever and inventive. With time Midgard evolved. It mimicked the forests and lands of Jotunheim, blurring the boundaries between. Soon, Jotuns began to cross between the realms to explore this new territory. They were innocent in their exploration. They, a small group of Jotun adolescents, didn't even realize they had crossed out of their realm and into another. Midgard infected them, like a disease of hate and anger. They returned to their homeland with rage in their hearts and an insatiable lust for violence.

They wreaked havoc on the peaceful homes of their fellow Jotuns. It was almost unnoticeable at first. Their pranks and rebellion seemed normal behavior for their age but their actions proceeded to get exponentially worse. Their stealing and lying became murder and betrayal. The others outnumbered them a hundred to one. They were, once as identified as a treat, dealt with swiftly, bringing their reign of terror to an end; but the damage they had done could never be undone.

Their actions caused a great divide between the children of Ymir. Tribes and alliances formed and war spread across the realm. It wasn't long before Ymir noticed the devastation but there was nothing he could do about it. He was meant to provide, to reproduce, not destroy. Destruction was a weapon he could not wield and he could not resist the pain and hatred of his children. It poisoned him and his children were born with the same torment as those few that had ventured to Midgard.

Odin and his brothers were third generation sons of Ymir. They were young and yet, still wise to the events transpiring around them. They watched as the darkness consumed their father and tainted their brothers and sisters. They had no choice but to take up arms and fight. They were determined to end their father's pain and stop the flood of twisted giants multiplying from him. In the night, while the others slept, Odin and two of his brothers set out to kill Ymir and anyone that stood in their way. The Shadow of Midgard sacrificed every last Jotun it had touched before the three brothers climbed upon Ymir to slaughter him in his sleep.

These early events in Odin's life shaped the decisions he made henceforth. He wanted to create a place safe from the darkness of Midgard. He had no desire to war with is brothers and sisters but he knew he couldn't stop such a thing from happening. He made a plan to build Asgard and cosmic defenses against The Shadow of Midgard. He conferred with his brothers and they proceeded to use Ymir's body to shape Yggdrasil. He was the only mutable material they had to protect themselves with.

When they were finished raising earth from the primordial seas and crafting the skies from bone, they decided to on an Asgardian beach. Odin was ever vigilant in the defense against the shadowy realm of Midgard. He paced the boundaries, staring at the horizon, trying to sense if there was any danger nearby. During his rounds, he saw something, bright and shining, fall from above and then wash ashore. He rushed towards it with his spear in hand but the only things he found were two sturdy branches of Yggdrasil. It concerned him that their life tree might be falling apart so soon but as he approached the damp wood, he noticed something curious.

The bark pulsated with light as he drew nearer to it, as if it were still alive. The energy struck Odin. It was powerful and pure, just like Yggdrasil. He observed them carefully to make certain what he was seeing was real. It called to him. It spoke to him. It asked to be born. He carried the branches to the hut he shared with his brothers and there, after careful consideration, they granted the sacred tree's wish. They shaped the wood; they gave it a heart to pump blood and lungs to breathe air; they paired the branches, one male, one female, allowing them to populate a realm. They gave it the ability to move, to speak, to feel and act on its own free will for they knew these beings, Askr and Embla, were capable of restoring balance.

Odin and his brothers, Vili and Ve, asked Askr and Embla if they were willing to take upon them a great charge. Askr and Embla were grateful for the brothers' help and wanted to do whatever they could to help. They were, after all, living embodiments of Yggdrasil. The purity of their intentions was unmatched and that was exactly why Odin asked them to go to Midgard and fill it with as many souls as they could. He warned them of the danger, of the hardship and told them of the terrible things that had happened because of the Shadow's influence.

Askr and Embla didn't hesitate. They knew what fighting such a fight would cost them. Using their powers, the power that gave them life, would make them grow old and fragile more quickly than the children of Ymir but they still agreed to live in opposition with The Shadow. They took on their mission with pride and dignity. They dedicated their lives to being everything The Shadow wasn't. The pair had many children and each of them fought The Shadow in their own way. For generations, the war continued until no one remembered what they were fighting against.

Loki remembered when Odin addressed the issue in front of all of Asgard. It was a sad day for the day Midgardians fought each other instead of together, they knew the tide had turned. And they were right. It wasn't long before the humans started to try to use The Shadow to gain the advantage. They wielded magic they had no hopes of controlling. Their was one tribe that stayed pure but all but one of its members was killed in a great civil war. After that, some humans did see the error of their ways and demonized communing with the energies of Midgard, even those left behind by Askr and Embla. They split the world in two without a thought to the consequences. The Aesir offered their assistance but the sheer number of Midgardians proved too large and too rigid of a force to unite. Odin still offered human warriors the glory and honor of battle as Einherjar in Valhalla. Some of the others still listened and tried to alleviate some of their pain but everyday miracles were far and few between.

There was some hope. The spirit of Askr and Embla was still very much alive, even thousands of years later. Some humans wanted more. They wanted to be whole and to become their most authentic, actualized selves. They believed they could do it. They believed in each other and proved themselves capable of righting the mistakes of their ancestors. They tried, generation after generation and finally succeeded. Loki was looking at one such human, the first woman to transcend her ordinary, material world and enter a cathartic realm of spirits and energy. There were others now, too. Her friends, her fellow Guardians of Light. He smiled at their idealistic title. They reminded him so much of tribe that fought against the Shadow puppets of old. He supposed that was why Jouten gravitated towards them so much.

Loki had a lot in common with Misuteri and the other Guardians, too. He knew how alike he was to his fallen ancestors. He, just as every child of Ymir since, was tainted with the Shadow. He gone to Asgard to seek refuge from The Shadow. He was born from the flame of a thunderbolt, one is father struck his mother with in a fight. It left him hypersensitive to The Shadow's temptation. He knew all too well how it tore families apart and darkened people's hearts. He left Jotunheim to distance himself from The Shadow all those years ago.

He had gone to Asgard on a whim, not expecting his life to really change but when it did, he was grateful to those that inspired such change. He learned, in his time as a foreign visitor of Asgard, much of what Katharsi tried to teach Midgardians. He found himself growing, in leaps and bounds. It was then when he decided nothing was impossible, that he could do anything he set his mind to. It wasn't long before he decided what that meant for him. He wanted to become a noble Aesir, one of the realm's elite Luminaries. He wanted to help. He wanted to fight The Shadow. He wanted glory and respect but most of all, he wanted to prove to himself that he could make a difference. He had dedicated his life to doing just that.

He understood all too well the struggle for both balance and excellence. He and Misuteri had the same goals; they aspired to become the same thing. They had gotten close to achieving their goals, on their separate paths but Ragnarok stood in the way. It was a fateful obstacle they would have to conquer and a trial they had to complete before they could call themselves saviors. The same was true for her companions. As a group, they were unstable and volatile elements. It would take all of Loki's chemical expertise to measure and shape their experiences to satisfy his goals. They would need to repel the influences of The Shadow, despite his familiar face. That would be an impossible task if he didn't have Misuteri on his side but he wasn't concerned. Her cry for help had stunned The Shadow, giving him a temporary reprieve which meant Loki was certain he would succeed at anything for the time being.  
  
Before Loki laid down beside Misuteri, he found himself staring at the dip between her ribs and hips. He wondered if his struggle to resist The Shadow had caused him to sow more than seeds of fear and doubt within her than he intended to. He dismissed the thought, reminding himself of the physics of Katharsi. It was impossible for Misuteri to get pregnant their current realm. They both might have been living Vessels in a space of spirits and energy but they existed outside Midgard's living realm. Their physical bodies were suspended in this reality. Their lives, their consciousness was sustained by their interaction with the energy around them. Everything was made up of some sort of energy and if they were talented and skillful enough, they could manipulate any part of it. That is, any part of it that originated from Midgard. Loki and the others had plenty of advantages They suffered no biological disadvantages if they limited their energy use. For Misuteri's belly to grow, they would have to be in Asgard for such a thing to even be possible; and that didn't guarantee anything. Still, Loki stared at the pale skin below her navel just the same.  
  
He disrobed and slid next to Misuteri. His movements were slow and measured as if he might wake her. He lifted up her forward arm while his other arm slithered under the crook of her neck so that she lay against his thick bicep. It took her a second for her to adjust to the firmness under her. He extended his leg under her knee. She shifted forward, resting her head and more of her weight against him. Once he lay prone with her pressed against him, he let her arm rest on his chest and motioned for his covers to rise. They landed just below Misuteri's shoulder. They covered him from the chest down, at his preferred spot. He smiled, knowing that Misuteri's petite frame would still allow him the simple comforts of his preferences. He closed his eyes and the tiny lights went out.  
  
Loki let his body drift into a state of complete relaxation while his mind stayed alert. His green energy enveloped them both as he began meditating. For a moment, Loki felt something course through his veins. It was calmed is mind and left a sweet taste on his tongue. He could smell his favorite flowers and he could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. It was a sensation that had eluded him for a millennium. Loki and Misuteri breathed in unison and he felt it fill him up again. It was almost too fleeting for him to realize it had even been there but it had been. It was bliss. It was ecstasy for his soul. It was only there for a split second, just long enough to whet his appetite for it. He wrestled with an uneasy craving for the tenderness and affection Misuteri promised him in her sleep. He found the strength to resist his need by imagining the ways she might show her appreciation to him in the wake of the coming destruction of Ragnarok.

* * *

Loki had no trouble entering Misuteri's unconscious. His previous trip inside her mind made it easier for him to dictate where he wanted to go. He could feel her nervousness, her vulnerability. She was so open, so trusting that he almost felt bad for what he was about to do. He promised himself, he promised her in the quiet moment before her world took form, that he would be kind and honor her wishes. He would control The Shadow and ensure she was safe from harm.

The clever god felt solid ground beneath his feet. He was clothed again, ready to take charge of the scene about to unfold. He opened his eyes and found himself somewhere as dark as his chambers. It was a simple problem to fix. He willed his irises to shine and his line of sight became clear, with the exception of a greenish hue. He scanned his surroundings as he made his way through the spacious hall. There were what looked like small, round tables for as far as he could see.  
  
As he walked, Loki could see waist high basins. He approached the nearest one. It was full to the brim. He looked down into the dark, resting liquid. The surface was motionless until he touched the rim of the large, shallow bowl. It flashed with a bright light, disorienting him a little. He held up his hand to block the light and dismissed his enhanced sight. He looked down again, with wide eyes and a slack jaw.  
  
“What in the...” he said, holding back a surprised gasp.  
  
The image settled, displaying Misuteri's perspective of a recent memory. He was looked down at his own reflection, except it wasn't quite right. His usual polished image faded. His skin was ashen. His irises glowed red with feral lust. The whites of his eyes were graying as the darkness poisoned him. Heavy shadows darkened his face and he glowered at himself. The sight of himself chilled him to the bone. It was the first time he had seen himself for the hallow, fragile husk he was as The Shadow's Vessel. Seeing himself under The Shadow's influence through Misuteri's eyes terrified him. He couldn't stand seeing himself like that. Loki was disgusted. He couldn't believe what The Shadow turned him into. He would have never let himself look like such a demon. He was a king. Even his Shadow was privileged and princely. He knew then better than ever, that he wouldn't be able to keep control much longer. He was never meant to carry the weight of The Shadow. He was no child of Yggdrasil.

His reflection lunged forward, and without another thought, Loki flipped the heavy stone in defense. It spun in the air. The water glittered in the darkness for a moment. When the light went out, he heard it crash against another hard surface that wasn't the floor. Liquid sloshed and then spilled. He could sense its movement. It rolled slowly towards his leather boots. He moved backward, retreating from the water. He didn't get more than a few steps before he felt another basin against his backside. He turned and watched the liquid bubble to life. Again, he was face-to-face with himself, his genuine self. This time he was waist deep in the hot spring with his arms crossed.  
  
This time, Loki was prepared. It was easy for him to recall his own version of the memory. He did so as a defensive maneuver. He didn't plan on being surprised again. He had been handling The Shadow well all morning. The violence of the day before was enough to quench The Shadow's thirst for pain. Loki used this time to work Misuteri, to gain her trust. He was able to use his own cunning and charm to open her up enough to _think_ about trusting him but she, as always, didn't behaved for long. Not that he could blame her. She had suffered terrible injustices at his hand - at The Shadow's hand. He admired her resilience, her stubbornness. She was a survivor and she would survive this tragedy just like she had any other. Though it was just that, her will to survive, to transcend tragedy, in whatever form it came that piqued The Shadow, without fail, just as it had in the spring. It almost impossible for him to resist The Shadow for he, too, found it irresistibly intriguing.  
  
He knew with Jouten's death that The Shadow would be even more eager to leave him but it wasn't time yet. He had to make sure to keep his promise. Baldur had to surface as a separate entity before The Shadow would agree to leave him. Loki didn't like it. It made him uncomfortable, The Shadow's hidden agenda but one thing was clear enough. Baldur rivaled Misuteri's ability to trigger The Shadow.

Though Loki expected Baldur's arrival, his timing was far from ideal. Loki was surprised by how much power Jouten's body still had after their encounter. The boy Aesir's arrival ruined what should have been his perfect day with Misuteri. Loki had been forced to use Hel to remove him from Midgard. He didn't want to surrender his trump card so soon but his presence would only distract Misuteri and the other Guardians. He would complicate things and cost him time he didn't have. He couldn't allow Baldur's good-willed his intentions compromise all his hard work. The situation was too complex. He would have to explain it to Baldur later. Misuteri was the one that mattered most. Soon, she would treat him with the reverence he deserved and the others would follow. It would not take him long to get his affairs in order on Midgard. He was that much closer to taking his rightful place as King of Asgard.   
  
Loki was pulled out of his thoughts as the basin began to vibrate. He looked down to see the shallow liquid boiling below him. It started to splash and splatter at him. He held it still with both of his large hands and The Shadow's wrathful gaze bore into him again. It was the look of a confident foe, ready with a plan of attack. There was a glimmer of something more than confidence. Certainty glinted in The Shadow's scarlet gaze. Loki would not be bullied. He was very aware of The Shadow's love of intimidation and he refused to back down.

With that thought, The Shadow's smile widened. Loki's reflection began to darken while the light behind it grew brighter. His sclera turned from light gray to black. He stood his ground, not letting the disturbing image affect him. He knew what was going to happen next. It happened in his nightmares almost every night. The Shadow didn't allow him much rest in their time together. He was reminded, over and over, of the terrible things he had done. It made the punishment he endured during his visions even more fitting. But he wasn't dreaming now. He was wide awake, watching the exposed skin of his neck and face turn pale white and then pure black. It didn't make it any easier to watch himself turn into the monster that everyone feared.  
  
He was more than the temporary Vessel of pure, all consuming darkness. He was tainted. He was dark. He was the monster everyone was warned about as a child. He knew ever since he was a child that there was a darkness in him that he couldn't control. It grew stronger everyday. He couldn't deny it. It was the one thing he knew was true. He had always known it was only a matter of time before he lost control and hurt everyone he ever cared about. That's why he needed to become someone, something different than just himself. If he was a hero, a king, he would become more than just a person. If he could do that, there was hope. He would have enough power to overcome his Shadow.  
  
Loki's vision blurred as he stared down at himself. He rested most of his weight on his palms on the thin edge of the basin. He swayed and grimaced. He felt The Shadow slither into his consciousness, warping his thoughts. It happened just as it always had despite his resistance. He was lucid, watching, feeling his terrors come to life.  
  
It was a lie. It was all a lie. It was a lie he told himself because he was weak. He could never overcome his Shadow. He could cast it out. He could father it. He could exile it but he would never be rid of its all-consuming burden. It would always be there, lurking, waiting for the right chance to strike. He would never rest. Not unless he let it take control. He could end the suffering, the denial of his true self, if he let go. He would evolve into something stronger and more powerful than he could ever imagine. He would hurt people, yes. He would break his vows. He would betray those he cared for most but it didn't really matter. He had already made most of his charges pay for his mistakes, his choices. He was no father, no king. He couldn't even protect one innocent girl from his darkest self. There was no way he could repair such a relationship, not without more lies, more deceit, more darkness.  
  
He had no choice but to manipulate Misuteri and the others. It was the only way he could keep his promises, to right his wrongs. If the ends justified the means, then it didn't matter. If he could manage to save the souls of Midgard, of all the Nine Realms, then he had to do whatever it took. The price was worth paying no matter what. Loki would sacrifice whatever and whoever he had to in order to succeed. That was just who he was. That was why he was the best man for the job. That was why, no matter how hard he tried, he could never be good. He didn't deserve the joy or love that the Guardians had to offer. And that was why The Shadow had already won.  
  
"No..." Loki pleaded. He was fixed in place. His eyes were wide and full of horror. He shook his head. "No..." he argued. He blinked and swayed again. "No!" he declared. His vision cleared and he realized exactly what was happening. He tried to put some distance between himself and The Shadow but his enemy wasn't about to release him. His grip was seared to the stone bowl but Loki was more determined than ever. He jerked his upper body, ripping his palms from the statue. The liquid splashed but with Loki's retreat, the light dimmed.  
  
"How dare he! He planned this from the beginning..." the Aesir king fumed. His face flushed and the slender muscles of his neck and jaw tightened. He was furious. He couldn't believe how careless, how clueless he had been. He wasn't just playing a part; he was being played!

Loki's eyes darted across the void. He cursed The Shadow. There was no way Misuteri would ever trust him after everything he had done. He had no right to ask for forgiveness. He knew she would understand if she knew what was really happening but he didn't have time for her to reason through it; and if she knew, then the other Guardians would soon find out. His timeline was too narrow to risk it. That was why he was _here_ , in her mind. He needed to help Misuteri, to get her to a point where she would trust and respect him.

He was responsible for everything that had happened in the past few days. He had committed so many atrocities so unforgivable, he couldn't even look at himself. The Shadow's influence was no excuse for is actions, not to him at least, but there was nothing he could do about it. What was done, was done. He couldn't undo it. He couldn't take it back.

Loki took a deep breath to resist his fury. In fact, he took a series of deep breaths. It didn't work. Instead, he gritted his teeth. He couldn't focus. He had to figure out what he wanted and then, how to get it. He would not be outsmarted by The Shadow. He refused to allow himself to be cornered. There was too much at stake. He grunted, his irritation climaxing beyond his control. Even though he was mostly free of The Shadow, he could feel its residual effects. He needed to stomp them out. He drew his emotions in. He pooled them inside of himself, into a well with such depth, that it rivaled that of Urd. They hardened as he pushed them down. They collapsed in on each other, creating a solid mass in his chest that continued to increase in density and mass. Each time his will overpowered his heart, his thoughts grew clearer. He breathing steadied as he organized his new perspective, his new plan. He would not be outsmarted. A small smile cut across his face. He could not ask Misuteri to forgive, or forget, but he could make it almost impossible for her to remember.  
  
Loki sprung his plan into action without hesitation. He multiplied himself. He didn't stop until his task was fulfilled. He sent each doppelganger in a different direction with their arms stretched out at their waist. They paused in place when a basin was brought to life, while others went on. He intended to activate as many memories as he could at once. His spellbound clones searched for very specific memories. Loki wanted to eradicate the image of him as The Shadow from Misuteri's memory. He didn't want to wipe her clean. He needed her as she was, as the strong, willful, talented woman she was. There was a chance that her recent memories had tainted those she had of him in the past, as Lok. Loki was cautious. He decided to seek them out, too. He lifted himself into the air and watched as his magic washed over the dark place.  
  
One by one, he watched tiny pools of water light up as the fingertips of his clones danced over them. He could see more of the whole as the few basins filled the room with light. It cut through the darkness They filled the center of the room in a neat, even fashion. He watched almost a hundred pools light up, each one with a memory of some version of himself. When he was satisfied that he had found every tainted memory of him, he sent out one last command. Each one of his doppelgangers toppled their brilliant memories and then vanished. His surroundings echoed with the sound of water splashing and stone crumbling.  
  
His strong chest and his wide shoulders grew larger as he inhaled with satisfaction. He could smell the emotion that accompanied the memories. There was so much fear, so much helplessness and more than a hint of her unique, intoxicating scent. He breathed it in, knowing full well that it would be quiet some time before he might ever have the pleasure of indulging in her again. He didn't pause. He pulled the aquatic substance in towards him. It rolled, building from rivulets to flowing streams, in his direction. It pooled on the ground with him as its center.  
  
Below his feet, the tiny droplets began to cool and harden. They clung together as they knocked into each other in the circular current Loki was created. The liquid churned around the core, adding layer after layer. Before long, there was a sizable ball of ice spinning below him. Loki looked down at his progress to find every drop of the water in the basins was stuck together. The sphere was almost as tall as he was.  
  
“Now that simply will not do,” Loki smirked. He started to twirl his index finger in a tight circle.  
  
The solid mound moved out in front of him and began to spin. Its pace increased exponentially as Loki spun it. With each rotation, the circumference became a fraction smaller. It Loki several minutes to achieve his goal but his finger hadn't even begun to feel tired. It was a mindless action that took no physical strength at all. He actually found it a little amusing. Acting on his plans was much less stressful than the creating the strategy itself.  
  
Loki reached out and snatched the smooth, clear marble from the air. It was small as it rested on the palm of his hand while he examined it. There were two stripes inside. One was pink and the other was black. It didn't feel cold and it wouldn't look out of place among a collection of such items; but as unassuming as it appeared, it was quite dense. Loki didn't mind. It would further ensure he would notice if it went missing from his person. It was nothing more than a simple marble, a tiny Asgardian paperweight, nothing more. No one needed to know more than that. He shoved it in his pant pocket and lowered himself to the floor.  
  
He didn't pause to take stock of any of the other memories. He wasn't there to spy on her. He continued in the direction he started in. There wasn't much to see or look at, even with his glowing irises. Though, in time, he found a set of steps. The toe of his boot knocked into the first step, almost tripping him. As he felt the raised ground, he knew he was making progress. He straightened himself and proceeded forward. He dropped his weight down on the first step and it lit up.  
  
The light didn't blind him but it was a stark contrast to the darkness that surrounded him. It was a deep shade of red. It was so dark that he might not have noticed the change in a different space. Loki ascended to the next step with narrow eyes and a level chin. He was greeted with another light but this one was a shade lighter. The pattern continued until he reached the top of the stairs. Rosewood turned to ruby. Crimson, carmine and cherry followed before blood gave way to magenta. Then, one final, neon pink light colored the surface of the floor. The sudden illumination didn't deter him. He knew he should get used to it. He hurried his way across the floor until he was met with a simple door. He intended to make better use of his time than he had thus far. He turned the knob with ease and it gave way to Loki's rushed push without reservation.

* * *

Loki was met with a vast wheat field. It was surrounded by thin patches of woods. There was a single shade tree in the middle of the crops. He recognized the place and wondered if he was indeed in Misuteri's unconscious. Loki moved forward towards the center foliage with high, cautious steps. He crushed the fragile stems forward onto each other as he walked. The length of his leather coat flowed unencumbered behind him. He was weary of tricks and illusions. He scanned the horizon as well as the space between as he advanced.  
  
His keen eyes focused on a defenseless form laying beneath the tree. He knew it could only be one person. As he drew closer, he confirmed is assumptions. It appeared as if she had fallen from the tree above. Her limbs lay askew and her spine arched high over a protruding root. Loki's skin tingled with excitement as he saw her there, vulnerable and ripe for the taking. He shook his head, dismissing the carnal impulses of The Shadow. He crept forward. Each step was measured and calculated. His slowness allowed him to linger, marking her with his energy.

He assured himself of the most logical next step. He double checked for traps. He noticed the green cloth entangled in the tree's branches. He wondered how she could have been expelled from her childhood haven. He paused to ensure she was unharmed before he lifted her into his arms. She was wearing a simple outfit. A pair of jeans, a gray undershirt and a cotton jacket with a hood. She wasn't dressed for battle or anything special for that matter. She was dressed in her most comfortable style, the one that pleased her most.  
  
He lifted her and held her as he looked around the tree. It was a large, old ash. It had a half dozen large branches that split the trunk at about his height. He saw there were round branches nailed into the trunk leading upward to a curtained off entrance. His boots were too wide to dare climb such an improvised ladder and he didn't want to displace his damsel. He had plenty of magic to solve such a simple conundrum. He levitated until he was level with the base of the fabric. He bent down and moved passed the makeshift door. Before his feet touched the worn down bark, Misuteri disappeared from his grasp.  
  
“Hey! Who are you? Do you know the password?” a little girl yipped at him. A tiny Misuteri, dressed in pink and white, sprung to her feet. She couldn't have been more than five. “You can't be in here if you don't know the password,” she insisted with her hands on her hips.  
  
Loki turned and smiled at her. Her boldness amused him. She reminded him of himself at that age. “I am very sorry,” he replied with a little bow. His tone was smooth and genuine. “I was unaware I needed a password to rest here... You see, it is embarrassing to admit but...It seems I am a bit lost..." his charming smile was replaced by a nervous smirk. He shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
Misuteri frowned. She felt bad for him, so she didn't argue. She sat back down on a large pile of pillows and stuffed animals. She leaned back against a large, white tiger and clutched a tiny, white, bean filled wolf to her chest. “Well...I guess it's okay...if you didn't know...” she mumbled. “It wouldn't be very nice to not help someone that's lost.”  
  
Loki stepped over the soft, green blanket over the bark. “This is a nice place you have here,” he commented, reeling her in. He sat down across from her, crossing his legs with his ankles beneath his thighs. “Though it _is_ a little small in comparison to where I live,” he said without elaborating.  
  
Misuteri leaned forward, hugging her wolf tighter. She didn't take offense to Loki's almost condescending tone. She was a little girl; she was used to adults talking to her that way sometimes. She knew how people liked to show off. It didn't hurt to let them and their was no point in letting it get to her if she could help it. Things never ended well if she threw a tantrum. “Where do you live?” she asked, expressing her shameless curiosity.  
  
“I live in a castle,” Loki stated. He took stock of the horde of stuffed animals behind her. There there all kinds of animals behind her. They were what he expected given his knowledge of Misuteri. She was surrounded by a small zoo of creatures, both big and small. A silver lynx, a black horse, a grizzly bear, a red hawk, a tiny owl and lots of wolves but the most predominant figure was the giant white lion she leaned against. The symbolism wasn't lost on him but he was surprised to see other animals he didn't expect. There was a green snake hiding at the bottom of the pile; a dark red dragon off to the side and an orange squirrel in the tree above them. He was impressed by her intuition but dismayed to see his mark eluded her. Though, it was probably for the best.  
  
“Really?!” She screeched with excitement.  
  
“Yes, _really_ ,” he said with a charming smile. He resisted the urge to tell her to calm herself.  
  
“If you live in a castle, why did you leave?” The girl was both inquisitive and attentive. She was focused on him and him alone.  
  
“The King got lonely, so he told me to go look for a princess,” Loki replied with a shrug.  
  
The little Misuteri's face lit up. Her big, sparkling blue eyes stared at him. “Awww. I always wanted to be a princess...” she started to pout. That wasn't entirely true. It just slipped out. She dreamed of being a queen, not a princess. She knew she wouldn't ever be a queen, since she wasn't a princess, so it didn't matter. She _was_ sympathetic to the king's plight, whoever he was, but she assumed her new friend would have to leave soon. She understood how important a king's order was.  
  
“There maybe a chance, that is if you ask the King really, _really_ nicely, he will make you a princess,” Loki replied. He paid no attention to her pursed frown. In fact, he wasn't even looking at her.  
  
“Really?!" she said. In an instant, she forgot what she was thinking about and reacted to Loki's news. "You really think he'd make _me_ a princess?” She stood up. She began to bounce. Her little body almost couldn't endure her excitement.  
  
Loki feigned a frown and shook his head. “I am sorry. I would not dare take you away from your parents. It was wrong of me to mention it. It just slipped..." he backpedaled.  
  
Misuteri's face pinched in disappointment. “What do you mean? My Mommy and Daddy haven't ever found this place," she said frustration. "They don't really know me...I don't fit in with them...I never will...They'd probably hate me if they knew the real me...” She sat down and big, wet, crocodile tears dripped down her big cheeks.  
  
“Oh, come now,” Loki whispered with empathy. It broke his heart to hear her say such things. There was such pain in her words. A child so young shouldn't ever feel like that. No one should. “Do not cry. The king only makes big girls princesses,” Loki stretched out his hand to her. “Come here...” he wasn't asking but she was too young to notice.  
  
Misuteri sniffed twice before crawling over to Loki on all fours. She smashed her little, white wolf against the blanket as she did. Without hesitation, Loki scooped the small girl up and set her on his lap. He held her against him, wrapping his long arms around her. He felt her sniffle and wipe her tears away in his embrace.  
  
“I – I'm a big girl...” she declared, trying to choke down her tears.  
  
“Do you think you can be a good girl, too?” Loki cooed.  
  
Misuteri nodded vehemently. “Yeah...” she replied.  
  
"Can you promise me that?" he asked. He quirked an eyebrow and grinned.  
  
His smile made her smile. She nodded. "I promise!" she cried.  
  
“The King will be very happy to hear that."  
  
“Really?!” Misuteri pushed against his chest to look up at him.  
  
“Of course,” he replied.  
  
Misuteri found herself spellbound by his sparkling, verdant orbs. There was a fire in his eyes she hadn't ever seen before. No one had ever looked at her like that. It ignited something deep inside of her. It filled her with excitement and hope. She stared up at his beautiful face in awe and admiration. This man was going to save her from her loneliness. The king was going to make her a princess. She was finally going to have a home, a real home. She was safe. In seconds, she felt overwhelmed again and squeezed her arms around Loki's neck.  
  
In response, Loki caressed her back. He stood up, catching the little stuffed wolf as it fell and stuffing it in his pocket. He felt Misuteri cling tighter to him as he began to move. Her tiny legs tried to wrap around his waist but her effort was in vain. It made him smile. He ducked out of the tree and glided to the ground.  
  
In the distance now there was a large gray blur. Loki couldn't make out its shape. It could have been a mountain for all he knew. He shifted Misuteri on his hip and pointed.  
  
“The King lives there,” he announced. “If you can behave until we get there, the King will certainly make you a princess.”  
  
Misuteri moved her head up and down in an exaggerated nod. “I don't care how long it takes. I really, really wanna be a princess, so I'll be good.”  
  
“The King will be very glad to here that, my dear,” Loki said. He gently pressed Misuteri's head against his chest. “Protect your eyes,” he instructed her softly. She tucked her face against his shoulder.  
  
He lifted his index finger an emerald sphere of energy blasted from his fingertip. It ripped through the wheat, and through the forest until there was a faint crash in the distance.  
  
“Alright, Misuteri, I am going to put you down now,” Loki warned her as his arm slid out from under her bottom. He set her down on her feet.  
  
It took her a second to find her balance but once she did, Loki stood straight again. She turned around to find a wide path laid out before them. It stretched for as far as she could see.  
  
“Did you do that?” she asked, pointing at the gash in the earth.  
  
Loki nodded.  
  
She turned back towards the path. “Wow...” she smiled.  
  
“I want you to stay where I can see you. Do not stray from the path, do you understand me?” He crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrow as he waited for an answer.  
  
Misuteri only half heard him as she stared at the gray smudge in the distance.  
  
“Misuteri...” Loki called to her. His voice was deep and stern. She had agreed to come with him. She was now his charge, his responsibility. Her behavior was a direct reflection of his disciplinary skills.  
  
She spun around, recognizing his tone as one of displeasure. Every authority figure she knew had used that tone from time to time but his was different. It was accompanied by Loki's signature glare and it frightened her stiff.  
  
“ _What_ did I say?” He realized how harsh his tone was. It shocked him almost as it startled Misuteri. He tried to soften his expression but he had almost forgotten how to rule without fear. He reminded himself that The Shadow still dwelt within him. It would poison his words, his intent, whenever possible. He had to be more cautious than ever with such an impressionable girl at his side.  
  
Misuteri stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. “Don't go off the path?” Misuteri struggled to remember what he said with her bottom lip extended outward. It quivered as she looked up at him. She winced, thinking she had already blown her chance at becoming a princess.  
  
Loki locked eyes with her for another second or two. He stared her down as he deduced the authenticity of her emotions. He knew Misuteri. He wondered if she had always been good at manipulating men with her helplessness.  watching her unhappy face rapidly bubble into crippling sorrow. Before she started to cry, he squatted down in front of her. “ _Always_ pay close attention to me and _never_ make me repeat myself. Do you think you can remember those two things?” He punctuated his words with implied dire consequences.  
  
Misuteri's neck turned to rubber as she bobbed her head up and down.  
  
“Use your words, darling,” he instructed. He guided her with a patient tone. He assumed he wasn't the first person to ever say such things to her. She knew what she needed to do; he only needed to remind her.  
  
“I can remember,” she squeaked. She realized the real reason she wasn't "using her words" was because her throat hurt. Trying not to cry was more uncomfortable than letting herself cry; but it made her feel like less of a baby. So, she didn't care. She wanted Loki to like her. She wanted Loki's approval more than anything.  
  
“Good girl,” he cooed. He brushed her hair behind her ear and pressed her into him with a firm hand between her fragile shoulder blades. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before standing up. He took her hand and began leading her down the path.  
  
Misuteri squeezed his hand hard as they walked. She wasn't bothered by the fact that her arm was stretched almost straight above her. She sported an enormous grin as they began their journey. She contained her excitement as well as an almost six year old can. She trotted at his side to keep up with his long, steady strides. Eventually he let her hand go. It slipped down his and her tiny hand clung to his index and middle fingers.  
  
They had traveled quite a ways, for a bored toddler, when Misuteri started to lag behind. Loki picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She clung to him as she fell asleep. He continued walking towards their destination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in the beginning of this chapter there was a bit of back story and lots of mention of The Shadow. Then there was some cute fluffy stuff to balance it all out. There's more of that coming. Things won't get dark again for a little bit. I intend to let your feels recover. :) 
> 
> As you can tell, I've added a lot of content. Half of it was borrowed from Norse Mythology. The other half is original content. Here's the break down. 
> 
> Norse Mythology:   
> Askr and Embla were the names of the first humans. Odin and his brothers did make them from logs. Odin and his brother did slaughter Ymir and all but two Jotuns. Jotunheim and Midgard are neighboring realms. Ymir is the 'father' of all Jotuns. He did build a fence between Midgard and Jotunheim. Odin and his brothers used Ymir's body parts to create the universe/Nine Realms. 
> 
> Original:   
> Midgard was the only realm of darkness. Jotuns were tainted by it, driven mad, then killed/infected others. Odin and brothers only killed Jotuns because of the spreading darkness. Askr and Embla were created from twigs of Yggdrasil. They agreed to balance out the darkness as wards of Midgard. Their mortality being caused by the darkness. The proceeding split between the earthly and spiritual and the affects thereof. 
> 
> If you've got any questions about anything, don't be afraid to ask. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> By the way, do you have any ideas as to what's going to happen next? I know you probably want to jump to the next chapter but I love hearing your ideas, even on *old* chapters. <3


	35. The Castle (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki explores and manipulates Misuteri's vulnerable unconscious mind. He uses the opportunity to acclimate Misuteri in his culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that said, since Jormangundr is out of commission and Hel has returned to Niflhiem with Baldur, I decided it was time to introduce Huginn and Muninn to balance things back out. In my story, they are female characters and have much larger, more important roles in 'the real world'. 
> 
> Remember that anything that happens between now and when Loki and Misuteri wake up is strictly between them. There will be hints and foreshadowing but the roles the characters play in the following chapters may or may not be indicative of their full personalities. It's up to you to decide until everything comes full circle. 
> 
> If you're a visual person, I've found a beautiful example of the type of castle described in this chapter. It's here: https://www.flickr.com/photos/31052408@N04/14585858771/
> 
> Update 10-9: This chapter has been edited! It is now more double the length it was before. More details and some minor character changes/additions.

Loki carried Misuteri through the rest of the wheat field and through a small patch of trees. His large boots now smashed down moist soil in the convenient valley he had created not far from the would be castle. He had, in fact, declared that a small mountain was the castle where he lived. He superimposed the memory of a stone mansion he remembered visiting once during a trip to Midgard. Setting the scene would be easy enough. Creating the script, on the other hand, would be the real challenge. Misuteri could be quite a rouge cannon if she wanted to be. Improving would make it harder for him to make sure The Shadow played no part in Misuteri's reconditioning.  
  
Loki had spent most of that time multitasking but he focused on Misuteri and her alone. He needed to figure out the best way to handle the situation at hand.  He wanted to avoid making Misuteri cry again. It was hard for him to imagine the guarded woman he knew as such an open and sensitive child. He would have to learn how to better predict her infantile reactions. It was just that sort of neglect that forced her to build all the walls she had. It would take him some time to remember how to work without compromising with The Shadow's impulses but he would do what was necessary to accomplish his mission.  
  
A part of him knew he wouldn't have to work very hard. She was so willing to please and she was so cute. He caught himself staring at her out of the corner of his eye as he moved forward. Her golden hair shined in the light of the midday sun. She reminded him of Baldur when he was her age. She was so small and delicate. The little girl in his arms was so desperate to please him, to gain his approval and praise. It wouldn't be long before her entire world revolved around him. The thought filled him with excitement. She wouldn't be a child for long. He would teach her how to be his. That was the only way he could protect her from the dangers of reality.  
  
Deep down, he wanted to care for her, to teach her and protect her. As much as he was well aware of her ability to satisfy his darker cravings, none of them were at the forefront of his mind as he planned out the near future. His intentions were purer than ever before. The further he ventured into Misuteri, the farther he was able to distance himself from The Shadow. He was able to remember who he was before Midgard changed. He hoped that his desire to nurture Misuteri's development would remind him how to be the person that made his promises in the beginning.  
  
Several hours passed before the child resting in Loki's arms began to rouse. She nuzzled against the nape of his neck and breathed in the scent of his hair. She liked the light, floral scent. Then, she shifted again and her nose pressed against the smooth leather covering Loki's shoulder. It almost made her sneeze. She would have much rather woke to the smooth scent of chocolate not musk and tanning oil. His alpha male pharamones made her nervous. It made her feel restless. She whimpered and then started to shift in Loki's arms until he stopped and set her down.  
  
“It appears someone has finally decided to join me again,” he said with a smile. She hadn't looked up at him yet but it didn't matter if she couldn't see his excited grin. He was happy to have her company.  
  
Misuteri rubbed her face.The sun was quite bright without Loki's long hair to shield her eyes from the light. “Morning?” she asked, unsure what time it was.  
  
“Mhmm. Did you sleep well?” Loki squatted before her. He petted her, smoothing her hair down against the top of her head. His smiled stayed as he waited for one in return.  
  
“I think so,” she answered.  
  
Loki reached out and straightened her wrinkled clothes. “Good. You are going to need your energy," he informed her. He then turned at the waist, lifted his arm over his shoulder and pointed behind him.  
  
Misuteri followed his finger. Her eyes widened in excitement. “Is that where you live? Is that the castle!?”  
  
“Yes. It is. And we will be their very soon.” He stood up and started down his path again.  
  
Misuteri followed him without rebellion. She did lag behind a bit. Her mind was awake but her body was still stiff.  
  
“Misuteri...” Loki called to her. “Can I see you?” His question was rhetorical and his tone was sarcastic. It was the only good alternative he had to sounding angry. His words were simple enough for her to comprehend the seriousness of his inquiry.  
  
Her body woke at the sound of his displeasure. The little girl frowned a little and then hurried ahead of him. She looked back for approval and giggled when she saw a small smile on his lips. She returned a huge grin and then bolted forward. Ten of her tiny steps were equal to two of Loki's full strides. He wouldn't need to speed up to a trot to catch her for quite a while given her full grown stature.

She did slow once she used up her hyper energy. Loki was thankful she seemed to use her steam to power her in the least annoying way possible. He liked the way she kept to herself. He wasn't one to micromanage. He had too much to manage not to delegate. He planned to take a more attentive role in Misuteri's upbringing than he did his own children but he would encourage her independence from time to time. He adored the way she squinted and hummed when she was puzzled; and he couldn't wait to see the joy of satisfaction streak across her face. He did wonder why she wasn't more inquisitive or distrustful of him. Perhaps she assumed he wanted her to be a quiet field mouse. He blinked and rolled his eyes. If that was true, it wouldn't last long. Loki had experienced firsthand exactly what she was capable of. Her fire could burn a forest to the ground if she let it.  
  
They walked for a while in silence before Misuteri just couldn't take it any longer. She had been good. She had waited a long time for him to talk but he wasn't. It was like he refused to! It was so frustrating. She couldn't be polite if he wasn't too. She turned around and stopped with her hands on her hips. “Hey! Ya know, you never told me your name, mister!” She punctuated her exasperation with a pout.  
  
Loki stopped in his tracks two yards behind her. He lifted an eyebrow and looked down at her. He pursed his lips to resist a smile. He was right. It didn't last long and she as just so freaking cute! He swallowed and took a breath before he answered. “If you ask, I might tell you."  
  
Misuteri cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow in response. "Might" wasn't very nice but he didn't _sound_ mean. Her new friend was strange. She couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not. She didn't want to make him mad, so she exhaled. Her expression flattened. She relaxed her shoulders and dropped her hands to her sides. Not getting a reaction out of Loki took all the fun out of acting so upset but his odd behavior made her feel bashful. She looked at the ground and mumbled he question. “So...um...What's your name?”  
  
"As a princess, you must always speak clearly, so that you are always heard. What you have to say is important, you must act like it. And always look someone in the eyes when speaking to them. It is respectful and you get the most truthful answers when you keep eye contact," he advised her. He softened his smirk and opened his eyes wider.  
  
Misuteri frowned with renewed frustration. He overloaded her little brain for a second before she broke it down: don't mumble and look up. She tilted her chin up and her eyes stroked the full length of him. He was so tall and his clothes were so dark, he almost frightened her; but she refused to be scared of him. Even though he looked calm and confident on the outside, his eyes looked tired and worried. She wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything would be okay but that made her feel silly. Then she saw the fur of her fluffy wolf stuffy peaking out of his pocket. She wanted to snatch it from him and hold it close but she resisted the selfish impulse. She wanted him to have it, just for a little longer, so it would keep him safe.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked with the intelligence befitting an elder girl.  
  
“Loki," he answered with pride. "My name is Loki."  
  
“Lock-key...Lock-ee...Lo-key...Loki...” she played with his name, practicing different pitches and pronunciations. The word felt strange on her tongue but she didn't mind. For some reason, it made her smile. “Loki..." she said with confidence. "I've never heard that name before..."  
  
A smirk tugged at his upper lip. “Do you like it?” He asked as he started forward again.  
  
Misuteri thought about it for a second. She pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders. “I think so,” she replied. She started walking again too. She stayed close to his side. She didn't like to venture too far away from him. If she was close, her stuffie would protect her, too.  
  
“Loki...is the King nice?”  
  
“He can be very kind,” he replied.  
  
“Why did he get lonely then? Doesn't he have anyone to play with?”  
  
“There are often lots of people in the castle but the King has very few friends."  Loki tried to hide his unhappiness. He wasn't describing the life of a man she already knew, not one she was about to meet.  
  
Misuteri's curiosity trumped her empathy. She knew there was a lot she had to learn. She was determined to learn it fast, to impress the King and become a princess. “Loki...why didn't you know where to find any real princesses for the King?”  
  
Loki looked down at her. She was looking straight ahead with her eye on the prize. It was then, in the look he stole when she wasn't paying attention, that he noticed her clothes were almost too small for her. He could see the tops of her white socks beneath her pant leg. She had grown at least two inches in their time together. “Hmm,” he mused to himself before answering her question. “I did but they were all spoiled, bad girls. The King tried to play with them but they were mean and ungrateful. It mattered not how kind he tried to be, it was never enough. They always wanted something from him, one thing after another. No one ever just wanted to be friends with him.” Loki rambled a bit, letting more emotion show than he would have liked. He sounded downright pitiful by the time he was done.  
  
“Hmph!” Misuteri crossed her arms. “That's not fair!” Her voice rang out in genuine outrage. Her face was pinched with disgust. “Real friends don't do that. I would never do that to someone that was _my_ friend!” In a way, even at her tender age, her opinion was founded on experience. She was kind and no stranger to bullies. She would never treat someone she cared about the way some of those people treated her. "I'd always be nice to them and defend them and stuff. That's my job as a friend! Anyone that doesn't do that is stupid."  
  
Loki grinned. “It seems you have a better understanding of loyalty than most adults at Court, my dear.” He paused as he watched Misuteri's face glow with pride. “Do you know why loyalty is important?”  
  
Misuteri shook her head.  
  
“Loyalty has a lot to do with trust. A king must be able to trust that his princess will be loyal to him. Can you tell me what trust is?” He watched her with his peripheral vision.  
  
Misuteri was flummoxed. Her gears turned and churned but she only got half way. She had a feeling, a strong feeling, but she couldn't put it into words. “Sort of...I think.”  
  
Loki was more than happy to explain. “Loyalty means that the King can always depend on you. He has to know you will be there to help him. Even if you disagree with him or happen to be angry at him, it does not matter. Loyalty means you will always support him, no matter what. Loyalty makes a king strong and a kingdom stronger. It is very important. It keeps people happy and safe.”  
  
“Oh...” she replied, deep in thought. She hummed as she repeated Loki's words in her head.  
  
_Loyalty, trust, help...no matter what...stronger, happy, safe._  
  
“Good girls are very loyal, do you understand?” He knew she did. He wouldn't be there if she didn't have an earth-shattering sense of loyalty to her companions ingrained in her very soul. He knew it fueled her, her loyalty, her love for them, when she felt weak. If he hadn't isolated her, she would have run to them, not him, for help. That was why he did what he did. At least, that was what he told himself most days.  
  
Misuteri looked up at Loki. “Yes!” She did understand. She understood what it meant to be loyal to others to the fullest extent possible. That was who she was, who she always wanted to be. All she needed was someone willing to return her devotion. All she ever wanted was someone to love her the way she was capable of loving others. Sometimes she didn't think it was possible. She thought she must me alone in the way she cares but she refused to believe that was true. She couldn't be alone. If she felt this way, others did too, she just had to find them.  
  
Loki gave her a smile. “Good.”  
  
“Loki...” Misuteri mused. She played with each syllable on her tongue in a low-high, sing-song tune. "Lo...ki..." she sang again, not calling his name but instead, she analyzed it. Her childish demeanor was a direct contrast to what she was thinking.  
  
_Trust, trust, trust. I like to trust. It feels good. It makes me feel happy and safe. But_ _sometimes it doesn't..._ _sometimes...it's hard to trust. Sometimes trust feels bad...it hurts...there are secrets because of trust...trust makes it hard to trust people..._  
  
“Why is trust complicated?” she blurted.  
  
Loki's smile turned into a smirk. “The answer to that question is long and cumbersome but I would have to say it is because trust comes in so many forms. For example, you trust your mother in a different way than you trust your cousins, right?”  
  
Misuteri stared at the dark soil as she thought about the answer to his question. It wasn't a question she ever asked herself. Her brows pinched together for a long time before she mustered up a reply. “I think I trust my mom more than my cousins...” She was certain that was the correct answer but it was still complicated. She trusted her peers less, yes, but there was also bad trust for both. It was hard to sort out. “I think I love her more,” she added. Her annex made her feel better. Love was something she was much more familiar with. Trust was odd and confusing. In a lot of ways, it reminded her of how she felt about Loki.  
  
“Someday soon you will understand but no matter what, always trust the King. He is far wiser and more clever than any person you have ever met. If you stay loyal, and you prove yourself trustworthy, he will love you and that, my dear, is a gift more precious and more powerful than anything. Until then, _you must be patient_ ,” Loki emphasized his last sentence. He was talking to what appeared to be a girl approaching the age of seven. The older she got, the more independent she would want to be and the easier it would be for her innate personality to emerge. He had even less time than he anticipated. He bent down and snatched her hand. It jerked her a little and made her pause. “ _Promise me that you will try_ ,” he asserted with all his assumed authority. He wasn't trying to frighten her, only express the severity of the situation. This lesson could save her life one day and it wasn't one she learned with ease.  
  
Misuteri turned to him, surprised. His face was so serious but it was also...desperate. It was an expression she couldn't recognize. All she saw was sadness. She wanted to make him feel better. “I'll try _really_ hard, Loki. I'll try really, _really_ hard for you and for the King. I promise!” she said with a confident nod.  
  
He smiled at her and then pulled her into him. “I think you could be the best princess the King could ever ask for,” he praised her.  
  
Misuteri hugged him. She squeezed him with all her might. She gave him all the love and tenderness she could muster but she got more in return than she felt like she gave. She reveled in his affection. She didn't want it to stop. She knew they were both happy right then. It could stay that way. He made her feel warm and safe and she prayed she made him as happy as he deserved.  
  
He released her too soon for the both of them. He had denied himself of simple pleasures for so long, that he felt awkward and uncomfortable with her in his arms like that. The self-loathing voices returned to echo between his ears. He didn't deserve to be happy. He shouldn't hold her. She was too pure, too good for him. He would taint her, damage her, ruin her. He gritted his teeth and slammed the steel door that divided him from such thoughts. His rationality returned and he sighed with contentment. He knew how much he wanted to remedy such a thing but he wouldn't get his hopes up. He would need a lot from Misuteri. He needed her to tap into her infinite resources of loyalty and love and use them to heal her realm.  
  
She was just a little girl. She was far from ready to fulfill the role he had planned for her adulthood. It made Loki anxious. He never liked to rush but they had almost a half a day's worth of walking to do before they reached the castle, even if he carried her the rest of the way. He had put a considerable amount of work into preparing the castle for their arrival. It was more than ready for them both. Misuteri would be well on her way into the beginning stages of puberty by dinner if he didn't hurry them along.  
  
Loki looked deep into Misuteri's eyes. “Did you know the King knows magic?”  
  
“Really?” Her childlike excitement returned in an instant. It was amazing the transformation she was capable of. Her mood swayed enough to give him whiplash, not that he was much different. He knew what she would struggle with and how best to keep her focused. Under his wing, she would soar before her manifested her wings. By the time she wakes, she will be ready to fly and more than capable of defending herself, all with him at her side.  
  
“Yes, and he taught me a little. Would you like to see?” His eyes sparkled with the same enthusiasm.  
  
Misuteri nodded. “Mhmm!”  
  
“Alright. Put your arms around my neck,” he instructed.  
  
Misuteri obeyed and he lifted her up with him as he stood.  
  
“Stay very still and keep your eyes closed,” he added, pressing her head against his shoulder. He continued to cradle her neck to keep her in place and to insure her curiosity didn't overpower her will to please. “Hold on tight,” he warned just before he sprinted forward.

* * *

Loki slowed just before he collided with the gate. He opened it with a flick of his wrist. A chain rolled and the cage door was pulled upward. He darted passed the formidable parameter wall and the tall sentry posts. It was barren of a guard but it wouldn't be for long. Loki created this sanctuary to keep Misuteri safe from The Shadow, in any form. That meant any knowledge of any Shadow, even Ayamaru, must be kept at bay until the time was right. He headed straight for the high entry way with guarded by two thick, iron doors. His boots clicked on the stone leading to the castle. He passed through a garden of short hedges and flowering bushes.  
  
The castle itself wasn't large or extravagant. There were no spiral towers or cone roofs. It was made of medium gray, rectangle stones, reinforced with wood fashioned in a series of squares. Some parts varied in color due to wear and use. There were long windows molded in measured places, every six feet along the outer walls. It stood three above ground levels on a modest hill. There wasn't much about it that distinguished it from a large house with the exception of its defensible design.  
  
Misuteri watched in awe as the perpendicular bars of the gate came down with a crash. If she would have blinked, she would have missed it because seconds later, they arrived at the top of a long set of stone stairs. Loki cradle Misuteri for a moment longer before setting her on her feet. She was a little disoriented from the speed. She struggled to right herself. She clung to the edge of his coat as she swayed. When she looked up at him, he smiled.  
  
“We have arrived,” he announced. He gestured towards the threshold. Loki's gaze lifted to a pair of young women standing in the large doorway.  
  
Misuteri followed Loki's hand and then his line of sight. Her vision focused on the taller woman. She had long, black hair that shown violet in the sunlight. Her bangs were feathered back away from her face. Most of her hair was tied in a loose braid. There were black feathers dangling by tighter, smaller braids in it. Her hair was thick, with incredible volume. She looked serious and dramatic. It seemed her apathy and calm were the only things holding back a passion too intense to be unleashed in mixed company. She wore thick, dark eye makeup that sharpened her stare and made it almost impossible to look away. Misuteri couldn't decide whether her eyes were dark blue or purple but the girl was enchanted by her.  
  
The woman shifted her weight and Misuteri's gaze followed the movement in her hips. She stared at her long, dark boots. They came up to the middle of her thigh. She wore a pair of short, dark purple shorts with a wide belt askew on her hips. There was a heavy broad sword pulling it down on her left side. Her mid-drift showed beneath her leather vest. Her legs and arms were strong. She stood with her arms crossed over her full bust with her feet a little more than shoulder width apart.  
  
Loki saw how Misuteri's eyes danced over the woman taking in every detail. “This is Huginn. She is going to protect you,” he introduced her. “And this is Muninn. She will be taking care of you. I want you to stay with them for now. I must go make preparations for you to meet the King,” he said stepping forward passed Misuteri. He turned to the girl and added, "be good for them. I will see you soon."  He walked between Huginn and Muninn into the castle. His demeanor had shifted. His composure was far more regal with Huginn and Muninn present. He was no longer focused solely on Misuteri.  
  
Muninn looked very different from Huginn. She was shorter by an couple inches. Her skin was lighter. Her body was lithe and almost boyish. Her curves were subtle but fit her thin figure. She had a round face and big, pale blue eyes. Her hair was cut just passed her jawline; the tips of her hair curled inward. Her bangs were less uniform but lay just over her eyebrows. It was glossy and white. Its smooth texture suggested it wasn't as thick as Huginn's but it was no less beautiful. She had a black ribbon tied in a bow just above her bangs.  
  
Muninn was wearing a simple maid's uniform. The short sleeves barely covered her shoulders. The skirt was long and black. She had a tiny apron tied around her waist. She was wearing tiny, flat shoes and a pair of simple, white gloves. She moved forward and held out her hand for Misuteri.  
  
“Come on. Let's get you into some clothes that fit, okay?” She asked in a high, sweet voice. She hoped it would put the girl at ease. It didn't work.  
  
Misuteri frowned and bolted towards Loki. “Loki!!!” She yelled, almost in tears. She didn't want to stay with two strangers. She wanted to stay with him!  
  
Loki turned at the waist. He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. He made his displeasure clear.  
  
Misuteri winced and sniffled. She was frozen for a second, in surprise. She used it to think, to gather herself. She got the hint.

 _Stay put. She would see him later._  
  
Loki turned away and entered the castle. He didn't let himself feel guilty about leaving her. He wanted to but he couldn't. He told her to stay with Huginn and Muninn. He couldn't let her manipulate him with a little separation anxiety. She would have to learn how to do things she didn't want to. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. She didn't know princesses were often puppets, possessions with no will of their own.  
  
Misuteri watched Loki open the doors to the castle with the swing of his arm. Then he disappear into the shadows inside the castle. Muninn and Huginn watched Misuteri's face change as she lost sight of Loki. She was confused and dismayed. The girl was trying so hard to be strong, to be good but they could tell she had no clue what she was doing. They had to lead her. It was their job to be Misuteri's role models. They were strong, capable females under the King's employ. They could model their best traits for the little princess. It might even be fun. So, they did just that. Muninn grabbed her hand and led her inside without another word. Huginn followed, closing the doors behind them.

* * *

Muninn ushered Misuteri through a hall way near the entrance. They climbed two sets of stairs before entering a small room. Misuteri hadn't realized how much her feet hurt before she tried to keep up with Muninn. Each step felt like a punishment. She wished Loki could have carried her up the hard stairs. She plopped down on a chair just as Muninn told her to get undressed. Huginn didn't say anything. She only guarded the door and watched Muninn try to play nanny.  
  
Misuteri groaned in protest. She was tired again from all her running and thinking. Muninn didn't argue. She assisted Misuteri in the task of disrobing. Her pink and white outfit was almost too tight to peel off of her. Her clothes were already at least two sizes too small. The little girl had grown taller but she hadn't put on much weight. Her socks and shoes were the most difficult to remove because they caused her the most discomfort. She winced and whined as she wiggled them off her feet. She needed Muninn's help getting her limbs free of the fabric. The seams of her tiny outfit didn't stand a chance. She stood their in a pair of plain white underwear with her arms crossed over her chest for warmth. Misuteri refused to take them off even though they were cutting into her cause she didn't want to be naked in front of strangers.  
  
“What would you like to wear?” The whited haired woman asked. Muninn sorted through an rod full of green dresses.  
  
Misuteri frowned looking at all the girly fabrics and patterns. They were all some shade of green and gold. There were several different types of dresses but none of them looked appealing. Instead, she opted for a different look all together. She turned to Huginn and pointed. “I wanna look like her,” she said with a grin.  
  
Muninn frowned. “I don't think an outfit like that's appropriate for a little girl. Besides, you're not a fighter. You're going to be a princess.”  
  
Huginn tried to hide a flattered smile. She didn't want to undermine Muninn's authority and make her job more difficult.  
  
Misuteri pursed her lips. "Princesses are brave like fighters, aren't they? I don't see why I can't dress like her. _Besides_ ," she mocked Muninn. "I don't wanna wear green. My sister likes green. I like blue!” she asserted. She stood her ground but the thought of her sister made her sad. She remembered her mother and father too but they were vague figures in the back of her mind. She wondered about them, about the decision she had made but she was too stubborn to regret her choice now. Loki was going to give her everything she ever wanted.  
  
Muninn's face twisted in frustration. She was given strict instructions to dress Misuteri in proper attire so that she could be presented to the king. While she would have much rather have had Huginn play Misuteri's nanny, Loki had asked her to execute the role. It was a difficult request to fulfill with Misuteri's independent attitude but she would do her best. This wasn't the first time she ever attended a princess. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her calm, friendly demeanor.  
  
“I'm sorry, Misuteri, but we don't have any clothes like that in your size,” Muninn feigned sorrow. "But I'm sure we can have some made. In the meantime, I think Loki would really love if you wore one of these dresses. He picked them out special for you..."   
  
Misuteri was a quick victim of Muninn's name dropping. The girl's knees turned to jelly and she was quick to please. Muninn capitalized on the opportunity without hesitation. She pulled a few things out of the dresser near the bed.  
  
"First, slip this on," she handed Misuteri a silky bed gown. Misuteri pulled it over her head with ease. "Now, removed your undergarments and put these on," Muninn instructed. She was patient as Misuteri struggled to removed her too tight panties. She heard the stitching on the seam crack as the hasty girl jerked at them to pull them down. Misuteri kicked them off towards the pile of her other dirty clothes. Muninn smiled with amusement and then handed Misuteri the rest of underclothes, new panties and long, wool stockings. Misuteri frowned at the scratchy texture of the wool but Muninn was quick and clever. She knew the perfect way to get the girl to comply. “Loki said you were to wear these so that you don't get a cold,” she informed her. "He cares for you very much."  
  
Misuteri's obedient attitude was renewed and she pulled her stockings up as far as they would go. Muninn pulled a simple dress off of its hanger and handed it to Misuteri.  
  
Misuteri slipped the silky green fabric over her head. It was cut straight with a thick black ribbon tied around the waist. It was a little big for her. She was almost walking on the embroidered hem. The thick, black straps on her shoulders covered any evidence of her slip. Muninn took a black ribbon and tied it around them, pulling them tighter, closer to her neck. She tightened them so that little below her collar bone was showing. Then, she adjusted the ribbon around Misuteri's waist so that the dress flattered her little figure a little better.  
  
Once Misuteri's dress was situated right, she gave her a heavy, black shawl. “And this is in case your arms get cold,” she said smiling.  
  
Misuteri took it and nodded with appreciation. “Thanks,” she replied. She felt the velvet top side and the smooth underside. She wrapped it around herself and smiled as the length of it dangled to her waist. It amused her  for a second but she was quick to return to the task at hand. “So...am I ready to meet the King?”  
  
Huginn and Muninn shared a concerned look. “Yes, in a moment,” Muninn answered. She refocused on attending to Misuteri's dress, making sure it was perfect. “We just have to go over a few things cause you've never met a king before, have you?”  
  
Misuteri shook her head.  
  
“That's what I thought. I'm sure you know a king is a very important person...” Muninn began in a serious tone. Misuteri didn't recognize it for the warning for what it was.  
  
“And our King is the most important in the whole world!” Huginn said with excitement. She stepped forward, taking mercy on Muninn. “Which makes you a very special, little girl, ya know!”  
  
“Yeah! And Loki said if I was good, the King would make me a princess, so he wouldn't be lonely anymore!” Misuteri replied matching Huginn's level of enthusiasm.  
  
“That's why it's really important for you to know how to act when he's around...” Huginn started to explain. Her voice dipped in pitch as she prepared to be a bit more serious.  
  
“First off, whenever you talk about the King, you always use his title. Whenever you greet him or answer one of his questions, always call him 'Your Majesty',” Muninn interrupted. Her voice was darker than Huginn's still.  
  
“Your Majesty...” Misuteri played with the phrase in her mouth. Muninn continued talking as Misuteri practicing facial expressions to use. Some were silly, some were serious but most were somewhere in between. She occupied herself, only half listening to Muninn's instructions.  
  
“When you see him always bow your head. When he calls you to him in the throne room, always kneel, like this,” Muninn lowered herself to her knees and then sat back on her heels. She was a little lower than eye level with Misuteri. She motioned for her to do the same. It got the girl's attention and she followed Muninn down.  
  
Misuteri lowered herself to the floor with a plop. It wasn't the smooth, measured movement that Muninn led with. She winced and let her weight shift from her knee to her hip.  
  
“Easy...” Muninn cautioned her. “If you wanna be a princess, you're going to have to be more graceful than that.”  
  
Misuteri frowned. Muninn was right. The king didn't want a princess that couldn't kneel right. She adjusted to mimic Muninn the best she could.  
  
“Point your toes,” Muninn instructed. She watched Misuteri's brow furrow in uncertainty. She moved to the side and exaggerated the angle of her toes before sitting back.  
  
Misuteri lifted her feet and planted her toes beneath her. It was an awkward position. Her ankles felt weird. The stone floor was hard and uncomfortable on her knees.  
  
“Good. Just like that,” Muninn approved.  
  
“How long do I have to stay like this?” Misuteri whined.  
  
“Until the King says you can get up or he leaves the room,” Muninn answered. There was no apology or sympathy in her voice.  
  
Misuteri groaned. "That's not very fair..."  
  
“Shhh,” Muninn scolded her. “Don't say things like that. Princesses don't whine or complain.”  
  
The young girl crossed her arms and began to pout. She didn't like kneeling very much and it sounded like she would be doing a lot of it from now on.  
  
“Look, Misuteri, I'm not trying to be mean. I'm trying to help. The King won't tolerate such un-princess like behavior. If you're bad, he'll put you with the other princesses...” Muninn said almost pleading with Misuteri to understand.  
  
“Where are the other princess? Did he send them back home?” Misuteri asked.  
  
“He locks them up in the dungeon...” Muninn answered her.  
  
Misuteri frowned. She didn't quite understand. It didn't sound good but she didn't understand just how bad it was.  
  
“It's like jail...but worse...” Huginn stepped forward. “You've got to be on your best behavior for the King. You don't want him to get mad,” she paused in thought. “He's not very nice when he's mad...”  
  
Misuteri looked at her lap. The last thing she wanted was to make the King mad; and she didn't want to make Huginn or Muninn sad either. She decided, in that moment, that she wouldn't do either of those things. She would be the most perfect princess the King had ever seen. She would make sure she was different from the other princesses and then Huginn and Muninn wouldn't have to worry. Her eyes drifted back up to her attendant and guard. She smiled. “You don't have to worry about me. I'll be good and make the King happy, so he's not lonely anymore,” the young girl said with the utmost confidence. She rose to her feet and grinned.  
  
“I admire your enthusiasm, Misuteri,” Muninn said as she stood up, “but you've still got  a lot to learn.”  
  
“Yeah, well, she's gonna have to learn some other time,” Ratatosk burst into the room. He wore a dark red tunic and a pair of leather pants. He had a narrow sword and a dagger on his belt.  
  
Nidhogg wasn't far behind his smaller companion. “The King is ready to see her now,” he announced. There was no emotion in his voice. He only delivered the message he was sent with. He maintained his distance and his cool, indifferent demeanor. He stood tall over all four of them in dark armor with his enormous ax strapped to his back.  
  
Muninn took in a deep breath. “Okay...” she said. She was reluctant to let Misuteri meet the King with so little practice but she had no choice but to obey.  
  
Misuteri ignored the loud, little man that stormed into the room. Her attention was focused on the quiet one. She stared at Nidhogg with wide, frightened eyes. She scanned him, from the tips of his sharp toed boots to the scaly flanks in his armor, all the way up to his fuzzy face. He looked like he could pick her up and swallow her whole. She had never seen a man so large. Looking at him made her mouth dry up with nervousness. She stared at his long, dark hair and his serious face. She was no stranger to facial hair or strong men but she hadn't ever seen a man that was so well groomed and intimidating.  
  
Misuteri swayed as a sense of vertigo settled over her. She backed away from him and hid behind Huginn. The corvine woman lifted her arm and turned to see Misuteri's expression. She followed the girl's gaze until her eyes fell on Nidhogg. She smiled, remembering the first time she had seen her cold-blooded friend. She squatted down next to Misuteri and smiled. She pointed up at him. “That man is the Captain of the King's Guard. I work for him. I know he looks scary but he's really nice,” she tried to reassure her.  
  
Misuteri shook her head and hid it in Huginn's shoulder. She felt safer when Huginn wrapped her arms around her. She wanted to be brave like Huginn, so she gazed back up at Nidhogg. She searched for any sign Huginn wasn't lying to her. His brow was low, shading his golden eyes. It was hard for her to see the kindness in them but it was there. She started to smile and muster the courage to greet him when she was displaced.  
  
“Come on, kid,” Ratatosk rushed forward and yanked Misuteri's arm. He pulled her away from the safety of Huginn's arms. “The King doesn't like to wait,” he said rushing Misuteri out the door.  
  
Misuteri started to kick and pull away from Ratatosk. Her efforts yielded no results. She was on the verge of tears, readying a scream in protest when Ratatosk was halted.  
  
Nidhogg stepped to the side, stopping Ratatosk in his tracks. He blocked the doorway. “Ratatosk...wait," he ordered. His voice was deep, a warning not to argue. Nidhogg's big golden eyes were focused on Misuteri. “Please, wait a moment,” he added in a more requesting tone. He knelt on one knee, lowering himself to Misuteri's level. “I bet you're pretty excited to see the King, aren't you?” he asked with a smile. “I keep the King and his friends safe, and since you're going to be one of the King's friends, it's my job to keep you safe, too,” he said with a soothing tone.  
  
Misuteri listened to Nidhogg but she also took the opportunity to jerk away from Ratatosk. She didn't like the way he was treating her like a little kid but Nidhogg seemed different than the little man. She had a better view of Nidhogg now but she could also see his axe. It was huge and sharp.  It made her uncomfortable but she didn't announce it. She turned back towards Huginn. The dark haired woman gave Misuteri an encouraging nod. Misuteri faced forward. He was still big and strong but he wasn't so scary, if Huginn said so.  
  
"And I promise, I will protect you, no matter what," Nidhogg asserted. "If anything frightens you, my dear, I will be there. And if anyone threatens you, I will be your champion, that is if you would have me," he made his promises to Misuteri clear. He bowed his head for a second and then looked back up at Misuteri.  
  
"He doesn't just say those things to just anyone, ya know," Ratatosk crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
Misuteri cocked her head in confusion. The little man seemed jealous or maybe he just didn't like her very much. She couldn't decide. She ignored him and looked back at Nidhogg. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

 _I think...I think I do want you..._  
  
“My name is Nidhogg, and this is Ratatosk,” he introduced himself. "If you ever need us, any of us, just call out our names and we will be there," he spoke for everyone in the room, whether they liked it or not. He held out his hand to her. She stared at the soft, leathery underside of his palm. She smiled and put her hand in his. Nidhogg smiled in return. He pulled her a little closer and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. “It's very nice to meet you,” he said eliciting a tiny giggle from Misuteri. He released her fingers, letting her hand fall back to her side.  
  
“Um, hi, I'm Misu...M-misuteri,” she sputtered. She grinned at him, trying to recover. She didn't know why but Nidhogg made her feel safe and fluttery all at once.  
  
“Hello, Misuteri. You look very beautiful tonight. Are you ready to go see the King?” he asked. He stood up and reached out his hand for hers again.

Huginn and Muninn smiled at each other. They were happy to see Nidhogg take such a liking to her. Ratatosk, on the other hand, was cautious and weary. Nidhogg's sudden affection for Misuteri worried him.  
  
Misuteri nodded. She took his hand and looked up at Nidhogg with excitement. His height and bulk no longer intimidated her. He was her friend now. Nidhogg guided her out of the room. When they exited the others followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a lot of foreshadowing in the next few chapters. I love dropping little hints. I do my best to make sure nothing happens for no good reason. Except to throw you off the trail that is. ;3 
> 
> So, who do you think the King is? Do you think Loki's plan to keep the Shadow's out will really work? What about all this mischief in general? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	36. Their Agreement (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri meets the King and she's not sure if she likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 10-25: This chapter has been edited! It has jumped from 2500 words to 7800.
> 
> There's lots of new stuff. Like a scene with Ayamaru and Loki. I've added a new scene with Misuteri and her four caretakers. The Shadow's influences have been added. I've shaped up a lot of the content and filled it out. As you might imagine for a 5300 word jump...it's like a whole new chapter!

Loki still had much to prepare in Misuteri's absence. She had been hurried up to her room for more than one reason. There was only so much he could do without being inside their midway resort. He needed to be there. He needed to be able to touch the stone to mend it, to change it, to make it stronger; but first, it must look the part. He saw the place and its potential. He spun on his heel, eyeing the rusty iron, the greenish tint on the windows and the egregious amount of dust caked on everything. Loki had succeeded in bringing the old castle back to life in Misuteri's subconscious but that was it. He was standing in the rotting corpse of what was once home to one of the most glorious monarchies in Midgardian history.

"Oh well," Loki said with a shrug. "The bigger tragedy would be not taking full advantage of all its gifts while we have it..."  
  
He hummed to himself as he imprinted himself on the walls. Greens, black and golds exploded in every direction. The effects of his magic were two fold. Bursts of glittering mist dissipated, leaving banners, curtains and rugs in its place; and gone with it was the filth and grime. Flames settled in the hearth of the grand fireplace; candle stands were lit in the corners and the black chandeliers above came to life. The large space was filled with more than light and warmth. There was still magic in the air. The runes carved into the ceiling were illuminated and their spell was ignited. A solid white light engulfed the area, purging it of darkness and Shadows alike.  
  
Loki gasped in surprise. He felt it fill him with a warmth he hadn't experienced in a very long time. In an instant, he wasn't alone. She was there with him, fighting with him, defending him from darkness. The sensation almost brought him to his knees with joy. He could rest, now. He could rest inside Misuteri's heart. He was ready to rest. He was so tired. He had been fighting for so long, the urge was almost irresistible but he did. He had to wait, just a little longer.

He gathered himself with haste. With the rooms warm and inviting, he prepared for his grandest illusion. He would have to take the most care with this one. Misuteri's light was only so powerful. She was only one line of defense and her barriers were far from impenetrable, not to someone as old and powerful as he was. It would be wise not to taunt his Shadow for the time being. He summoned a grand wooden throne to sit at the head of the entryway. It sat at the end of a long, green rug that stretched to the large doors. It sat several feet higher than the entryway, separated from the rest of the room by nine wide steps.  
  
He turned, admiring his work. He nodded with approval and designed a proper disguise. He donned era appropriate tunic and trousers. His pants and boots were simple but his top was extravagant. The thick fabric was enough to turn his entire outfit into a sauna but it was a necessary trade off for the detail he so desired. His trunk became home to exotic, tribal carvings. The pattern resembled that of snakes tying horizontal knots across his chest. The points of their tails originated at his spine. They slithered forward up, and then down, all eight of them.  There was a single serpent, more distinguished than the others, that lined his vertebra. Its tail split in three, each one going in a different direction from the head at the hem. The shoulders of his tunic fanned out over his arms. A half dozen vines with tiny leaves twisted and weaved themselves down his sleeves. There was just a bit of black lace that showed from beneath the top of his collar and the edges of his cuffs.  
  
The evening sun set the room ablaze as he waited. He wondered if Misuteri was being stubborn or if she was frightened. He questioned his decision to leave her side so soon but he shook his doubt from his thoughts. He had no room for doubt. Misuteri was strong and adaptable. He had to remember that. He was only there to catalyze her transcendence and ease her pain. The rest was up to her.  
  
Loki sighed and smiled with contentment. With the magics in place, he was renewed. He felt free again. He could finally let his walls down. He could let Misuteri in. He could let her get close to him. He could have what he craved - what they both craved. He deserved it. They had earned it. He had hope. He could be happy again. He would survive Ragnarok and be reborn, rewarded with what he desired most.

"I love what you've done with the place," a sultry female called. "And you look absolutely divine!" The heels of her long black boots clicked on the stone floor as she cut across the green runway. Her hips swayed as her feet moved heel to toe, one right after another.  Her skirt was displaced as her right leg cut through the slit with ever other step. Her matte corset was quite secure as it had to be to maintain its grip on her bust. She stopped at the foot of the stairs. She smoothed her hand through her long black hair and shifted her weight. She stood with one hand on her hip and the other on the pommel of her sword. "So, should I bow or curtsy or whatever?  You are _him_ , aren't you? I mean, you are my King, aren't you? My Lord and Master? You're - " 

Loki turned. He unfolded his arms and tilted his chin upward. There was only one woman that could have intruded on his sanctuary. "Never speak that name in my presence, do you understand me?" Loki hissed. His eyes burned brighter than the sun and then returned to their verdant hue.

Ayamaru grinned. "So, I was right. You are _him_ , aren't you? Or at least, you're close, aren't you? You've almost lost it already. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me..."

Loki glared at her. "Hold your tongue before I rip it from between your teeth," he commanded. His tone was every bit as vicious as his words.

"Oh, but why would I do that? You don't even know why I've come..." she pouted.  
  
"It matters not. You have no place here, _shadow_ ," he spat. "Now, _be gone!_ " Loki swiped at the air. He tried to cast her out but she was immovable. He groaned in frustration.

Ayamaru didn't flinch. She was a part of Misuteri. Loki could not remove her without displacing the girl, too. He no longer held sway over her. With his spell in place, she was free of his influence. "Is that an order from the God of Mischief, or The Shadow?" Ayamaru crossed her arms and looked up at him. She used arrogance to disguise her true confidence.

"You know _precisely_ who you are dealing with, now, _leave_ ," Loki ordered again.

She laughed. "Just as I thought...You hold no power over me here..." She shifted and moved a few paces. "How does it feel to be tricked, _trickster?_ Do you feel like a fool yet?" she taunted him.

Loki ground his teeth in frustration. It was crushing him again, the weight of carrying The Shadow. He had been given reprieve for only a few short moments but, somehow, it felt new again. It was as if he had never prepared, as if he had never carried it. He was nauseous with humility. He was disgusted with how weak he had become. He gripped the back of the wooden throne. He was short of breath and covered in sweat.

"How dare you..." he growled.

" _How dare_ _I?_ " Ayamaru scoffed. "How dare _I?_ How dare you!" She marched forward with her finger pointed in Loki's direction. "This isn't my fault. I never asked for this. I never wanted this. I was happy. I had finally found a home and then you came waltzing in because that's what you do, isn't it? You just waltz in and screw everything up. Well, I'm happy someone is finally teaching you a lesson!"  
  
Loki laughed. Ayamaru's outrage did fuel a spectacular show. "You will pay. If you meddle any further, you and Misuteri will both pay the price..." He was regaining his composure by the second.

"You leave her out of this! This is between _you_ and _me!_ " Ayamaru barked.

Loki's laugh deepened. For a second, he descended into madness. He put his hand to his chest. "This is so much more than just us. You must have learned by now, your actions will always have consequences..." Loki's voice trailed off. There was nothing but silence between the two for a long moment. Loki could feel his power waning. He could feel the heat of the fire on his cheek but the light eluded him. He looked back up at Ayamaru. His irises flickered as he struggled to stay in control. "He is always listening. He is always watching. He knows...everything... Everything we have done... everything we do... none of it matters. Nothing will stop him. Nothing matters... Nothing..."

"Nothing...except for her..." Ayamaru finished his sentence out of compulsion. She listened and repeated what was said to her. The words flowed passed her lips like she wasn't the one saying them at all. She and Loki were on the same wavelength but someone else was there, too. There was no misunderstanding each other. There was no misunderstanding _him_.

"You must leave. Return later. When she is stronger. We will have our discussion then..." he pleaded with her.

 Ayamaru shook her head and forced herself to back away from Loki. She felt like she was prying herself away from a mold. For a moment, she thought she was transfixed, forever connected to Loki but with each step, she regained more independence. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at the agony she had wrought. She knew now the full price of Loki's power. He was doubled over, shaking and writhing in pain. He was mumbling in his shattered state. She couldn't hear him but she had an idea of what he might be saying. He was little more than a shell of himself. The rumors were true. He wasn't Loki. He was almost someone else entirely.  
  
 She never thought it was possible, that a man so strong, a foe so formidable, could be disabled by an entity without form. It chilled her to the bone. _She_ was the fool. This was _her_ fault. They were all going to burn because of her. She meddled. She was the one that waltzed in when she had no right to. She didn't want to believe it but it was true. So, she ran. She turned on her heel and sprinted as fast as she could. Her life depended on it. She couldn't be there, not until Misuteri was stronger.  
  
Misuteri was the key. They needed her. Shadows...Luminaries...Vessels...Everyone needed _her._

* * *

Misuteri's small band of escorts surrounded her as they made the perched atop the last set of stairs. The little girl paused and stared at her feet. Nidhogg and Huginn led the way. The adults started forward, marching on own their path but their focus was disrupted by an outburst.  
  
"Hey, kid!" Ratatosk snarled. She stopped right in front of him, halting his automatic advance. He stumbled forward. He caught himself by grabbing hold of the sconce above her. He shifted his weight, allowing him to swing around to the side of Misuteri. He huffed as his efforts not to run her over went unnoticed.  "Aren't you paying attention?" He crossed his arms and looked down at her. Something was on her mind. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Will someone fix her? I think she's broken already." He leaned against the corner and watched his peers flock to her.  
  
The others turned to him and then Misuteri. She ignored Ratatosk but became very aware of everyone's eyes on her. She looked up at them just to make sure. It was impossible for her to hold eye contact with anyone. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.  
  
"What's the matter?" Huginn asked.  
  
Misuteri didn't have a response prepared. She stayed silent and averted her gaze.  
  
"Princesses answer when they're asked a question," Muninn warned. Her words made Misuteri squirm.  
  
"I'm sorry...!" She whined. There was a pause. She wanted to run back upstairs. She wanted to run away. She wanted to go home. She wanted to hide. She wanted to do anything but what she had to! Those few long seconds of violent internal conflict bubbled to the surface as crocodile tears on her waterlines. "I'm sorry!" she whined again. "I'm scared of the King! I don't wanna go to the dungeon!" She bawled. She plopped on the ground. She crossed her legs and folded in on herself as her tears came in full force.  
  
Ratatosk scoffed in frustration. He nudged her hip with his toe. "Come on," he whined, too. "He's not _that_ bad, all things considered. We've dealt with worse..." The others looked at him with wide, alarmed eyes. "What?" he groaned. He shrugged his shoulders as if he were confused. He didn't know what he had done wrong. They didn't stop staring at him like he was an idiot until he dropped his weight against the wall again and ignored them. He was just trying to help. It wasn't like they were doing anything. He let out an annoyed huff and resolved not to bother helping the girl unless they were alone.  
  
Both Huginn and Muninn knew the fastest way to quiet Misuteri's fears. They looked at the stoic dragon. He was turned at the waist, looking down at Misuteri. They got his attention with ease. He could feel them staring at him. Upon making eye contact, his female companions made their intentions clear without a word. They urged him to assist them in calming Misuteri.  
  
Nidhogg took a moment to center himself. He didn't mind solving a problem during a mission but he _did_ prefer to play a less active role when he had a choice. He supposed it couldn't be helped. He was her guard, her protector, and it was his job to quell her fears. He had said so himself. He blinked and nodded to his companions in understanding. He turned and knelt down in front of Misuteri. He was a two steps below her but he still dwarfed her.  
  
"Little Princess," he cooed, curling a piece of hair behind her ear. He smiled. He could see her face better now. Reading her expression would be easier. This was a teachable moment. He intended to lead by example and give her an archetype to model herself after. "You needn't be frightened with us at your side. We are here to teach you, to guide and protect you. You have no reason to fret, my dear." He paused for a moment and drank in her teary eyed face.

She was still frowning and sniveling. She had jumped when he touched her but only in surprise. His caring gesture made it easier for her to actually listen to him. She hung onto every word Nidhogg spoke. She liked listening to him. She liked the sound of his voice and the promise in it. She responded well to his brand of discipline. It was tempered with compassion and understanding. There was just something about the way he talked that compelled her to calm down and think. She looked up at him and held his gaze. She stared at his coppery skin and golden eyes. She did her best not to smile as the moment passed.  
  
"If you have a concern, now is the time to speak up. We don't have much time to waste. We have all have important responsibilities besides tending to you," he said with a glance around at the others. "The King _is_ expecting us to arrive any moment," Nidhogg continued as he watched Misuteri settle.

"Yeah, it's bad manners to be late," Ratatosk piped up from the back. His actions elicited a sharp glare from Huginn. He ignored her and focused on Misuteri. He touched her shoulder, she turned to look at him and they locked eyes. "You don't want to make a bad first impression, do you?"  
  
Misuteri shook her head. "No..." she replied in a low whine.  
  
"Then would you like to give us an explanation for your actions? There must be a reason," Huginn spoke before Ratatosk could continue. She didn't want to risk him alluding to anymore of their secrets than he already had.  
  
"It's your job to figure out why you do the things you do and it's only fair to share your conclusion with anyone you've inconvenienced," Muninn continued with a fair and even tone.  
  
Misuteri was awestruck by the attention she was getting. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. No one was angry with her. None of them were annoyed at her or disappointed. It was strange to feel their eyes on her and know they were all supportive and understanding. She had a new job now. If she was going to be a princess, she would have to act like one. She didn't know what that meant but she knew it wouldn't be long before she found out. She nodded in understanding. She cleared her throat and stood up. "I'm sorry...It's not really important." She wiped her eyes again and straightened her dress. "I just got scared for a second. That's all. I'm sorry." She looked around at the others to gauge whether or not they believed her. They seemed to be satisfied with her answer. "So, we should get going, right?" she asked, looking at Nidhogg.  
  
The large man erected his posture. "Yes, we should but only if the Princess assures us that she is sure in her decision to continue on," he stated his condition with the authority to do so.  
  
His reply made Misuteri frown a bit with uncertainty. She nodded at first as she struggled to find her words. Nidhogg stopped Muninn from distracting her. He was patient and demanded the others be patient, too. "I think I'm sure," she said with some confidence but not enough. Nidhogg quirked an eyebrow at her. Misuteri nodded again. His shear size inspired and encouraged her to be strong, to stand tall and be brave. He did all those things without saying a word. She enjoyed reciprocating his ideals in her own actions. "I'm ready. I can do this. I want to meet the King!" she exclaimed with excitement.  
  
"Very well," he said with a smile. "We shall continue." He turned. Huginn followed and they started down the stairs again.  
  
Misuteri, Muninn and Ratatosk were right behind them. The girl rushed to keep up with the soldiers leading her but she did her best. They made it down the stairs in no time.  
  
"You remember everything I told you, right?" Muninn asked as they paused at the door.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Misuteri replied.  
  
Muninn smiled with approval. In fact, everyone approved of Misuteri's confident attitude. It allowed them to have confidence in her ability to succeed. For some of them, it even made them believe in her, the little girl who wanted to be a princess. She could succeed where others failed. She inspired them to believe in the possibility of the impossible. It was subtle but it was there. She made them smile as they entered the grand hall.

* * *

Loki sat slumped in the large wooden chair in the center of the room. He rested with his head rolled back on his shoulders. He looked upward at the runes and soaked in the light of the room. It comforted him a little but he learned his lesson. He would not forget himself. He would not forget his mission as the Vessel of The Shadow.  
  
He could hear shuffling in the wall nearby. They were close but something was postponing them. Not that he minded. He appreciated the extra few moments to rest and gather himself. He would be exhausted by the end of dinner. The less he had to do by himself, the better. He had chosen his Court with care. They would be there when he couldn't. They were instrumental in teaching Misuteri the proper way behave from now on. They were moving again, so he removed himself from the throne and cast his last spell.

Loki stood with his arms behind his back and his feet shoulder length apart as his magic filled the room again. He conjured an image of a recognizable figure, one that would play an important part in his reconditioning of Misuteri. Though he kept the Shadows within himself locked far away from Misuteri, Ayamaru's intentions were appropriate. Misuteri needed to be challenged. She needed to face darkness to find her own light. Loki prepared such a device, a manifestation of some of the hate in his heart. He was confident he could funnel such an influence into Misuteri's life. He had an abundance of darkness within him and he had controlled it rather well so far. Letting a bit come out and play posed no threat to his plans.  
  
An elder man appeared on the tall wooden chair. He was inanimate. He slouched with a vacant expression on his face. He held a spear in one hand. His posture and demeanor changed the moment Misuteri appeared at the end of the hall. He became alert and attentive. Loki smiled as he watched his new puppet come to life.  
  
Nidhogg and Huginn led the way. Misuteri followed at their heels. They marched forward shoulder to shoulder. Her heart fluttered with anxiety. She was about to meet the king. She was about to find out if she was really princess material. Her guards didn't give her much room to look around or explore. She didn't notice much more than the fabric beneath her feet and the bright light above her. She shuffled across the long, forest green rug as followed them.  
  
Halfway through the room, Misuteri felt Muninn grabbing at her shoulder. The girl resisted and slipped out of her grip with ease. She probably should have let Muninn direct her but Misuteri had no intention of hiding her excitement. She didn't want Muninn to lecture her about rules and protocol. If she was going to be a princess, she planned to make new rules. She was certain this was where she was supposed to be and there was no reason why everyone had to be so stuffy about everything.

 _When I'm a princess, I'll make sure no one has a grumpy face! I'll make sure everyone has fun!_  
  
Misuteri beamed with satisfaction as she made her self-declarations. She was determined to do things her way and add some happy to her new friends' lives. She was lost in thought as Huginn and Nidhogg came to a sudden stop. The girl charged forward unawares. She continued to Muninn's pawing hand until her nose was pressed against Nidhogg's forearm. Ratatosk wasn't so gentle. He pulled Misuteri by her shawl. She turned to him, shocked and awed by his gesture. He let out a disapproving grunt before letting her go. Misuteri regained her balance amid the commotion around her.  
  
Ratatosk ignored Misuteri's annoyed glare and moved to take his formal position. Nidhogg took a wide step to the side, putting Misuteri out of arm's reach. They knelt with one leg bent out in front of them. They rested an elbow on their knee with their heads bowed. Misuteri stared at Nidhogg. Watching the large man come down to her level for no apparent reason at all was strange. She noted the way he was kneeling. It was very different to how Muninn said to kneel. Her brows furrowed as she wondered why.  
  
Huginn and Muninn weren't distracted by their male counterparts. The corvine warriors flanked Misuteri. Huginn stepped between the girl and Nidhogg. She paused to unbuckle her belt. She folded the leather straps around the hilt of her sword and laid it out in front of her. She then knelt with both of her knees to the ground. Her chin was tilted down and her gaze was fixed on the bottom step. Her hands were folded in her lap. Her reserved composure was a sign of discipline and practice. She had no reservations following tradition, even if she didn't care for it.  
  
Huginn's behavior confused Misuteri. She thought it odd how she almost tied her belt around her sword, making it harder to pull it from its sheath. Misuteri looked past Huginn to Nidhogg and then back again. She half expected her to follow _his_ lead. The fact that she was doing exactly what Muninn had instructed _her_ to do when they met the king didn't even cross her mind.  
  
_How is Huginn going to keep me safe without her sword?_  
  
Muninn was already in position on the other side of Misuteri, between her and Ratatosk. She whispered to Misuteri but the girl was too busy watching Huginn to pay her any attention. Muninn took a page out of Ratatosk's playbook. She reached up and grabbed Misuteri's elbow. Misuteri was little more than a rag doll in her grip. It was enough of a jolt to snap her back into reality. She dropped to her knees and moved into position. She modeled herself after her female caretakers. She stayed, soaking in an energy she was unfamiliar with,  
  
Misuteri's attention was pulled away from the odd aura of her new companions and drawn to the ominous figures standing above them. Her vision blurred as the glare from the windows burned into her optic nerve. She blinked and covered her eyes. It felt like she was staring straight into the sun but she was persistent. It took a moment before her eyes adjusted to the bright light from above and heavy shadows surrounding her intended focal point. Her pupils grew wide and then narrow again. The process repeated, making her even more nauseous, until she was able to take in all of her surroundings.  
  
The first thing she saw was Loki. He was wearing different clothes than before but then again, so was she. He looked so handsome in his new outfit. He was regal and clean. There were so many little details for her to get lost in. His elegant outfit enhanced his natural features. The dark greens and blacks he was dressed in made her adore her own dress even more. He wore the colors well, far better than she did, of course. She wondered if she looked as good as he did.  
  
_Probably not. I'll never look as good as him._  
  
Her thoughts faded to nothing as her eyes locked with his. He smiled. It was warm and welcoming. She settled into her place and drifted into a state of peacefulness. The mood of her companions didn't feel so strange anymore. It was almost a palpable sensation. She felt like she could reach out and touch it, touch him. Even though he was across the room, it felt like he was right beside her. It was a calm like she had never felt before. It was serenity. It felt more like home. She was safe and loved. She was free and protected. And with the warm light coming down from above, she felt confident, almost radiant. She could take on the world and it was all because of Loki.  
  
It was then a message rang out from the deepest parts of her heart. It came from a part she had no way of knowing existed. It was powerful. It moved her to a more conscious headspace. One where she was fully aware of Loki's mesmerizing power but she was content nonetheless. She didn't mind that he had captured her attention, stolen it away from the others. She liked being able to share herself with him, just him. She felt vulnerable in ways she couldn't quite describe. So, she listened to her inner voice and accepted its truths.  
  
_Loki saved me...Loki is helping me...I like Loki...I belong to Loki..._  
  
She continued to admire him but her focus shifted solely to his verdant gaze. She was suspended there, in the moment, lingering on a tightrope that was his affectionate grin. There was nothing else; there was no one else. It was just her and Loki. They were their connection was the only thing that mattered. That is until he blinked, releasing her from his hold. He turned to his puppet. He looked back at Misuteri and then at the old man again.  
  
Misuteri was regained her senses and followed Loki's line of sight. She realized her hero wasn't alone. He was standing next to a large, older man sitting in a tall chair. His image was a shock to her system. Her smile faded as the seriousness of this new person. She glanced back at Loki to gauge his facial expression. He wasn't smiling any longer, either. She gulped and turned her gaze back to the other man.  
  
_That must be the King..._  
  
The king sat in a stark contrast to Loki. He looked strange to her. He was exotic in his own way, not unlike Loki but this man seemed like he went out of his way to intimidate people. He filled Misuteri with both uncertainty and familiarity. It was a feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on. She frowned but tried to reason through it. He looked like a kinglier version of her grandfather but he didn't seem like he was anything like anyone she knew. He especially wasn't anything like Loki. She couldn't get passed that thought and that was fine with her. She didn't know if she wanted to be anywhere near him, let alone give him a chance to prove her wrong. He was scary and unapproachable. It was no wonder he didn't have any friends. He hadn't even smiled at her the whole time she was there.  
  
Misuteri resisted the urge to pout. She closed her eyes and silenced her judgmental thoughts. She paused as she took in every detail she could. If this man was to be her king, if he was going to make her a princess, it was only fair that she give him a chance.  
  
Misuteri's eyes brushed upward from his toe to his crown. He sat against the back of his throne. He didn't seem concerned with posture unlike her companions but he didn't seem too comfortable. He tightened his fist around a golden spear. Misuteri noticed the large, golden rings on his fingers. He had very little bare skin. He flaunted his wealth with bracelets and necklaces. They varied in length and size but they were all the same solid gold color. None of it was tarnished but it also didn't glitter like it was well taken care of. Misuteri didn't pay much attention to it. She looked to his other hand clutching the wooden armrest and wondered why he was so tense.  
  
His entire wardrobe was gold and black. His outermost layer was a long robe. It was made of thick material and was made too large for his stature. It made him appear bigger. Misuteri assumed that was the way he liked to be seen and did her best not to let him have the upper hand. The shirt beneath his robe was made of golden silk with endless, interlocking knots on it in black, velvet flocking. It shined when the light hit it. His waist was belted off with wide leather straps. There were all sorts of odd accessories attached to it. She couldn't identify them or see what use they had. Below his middle, he wore a pair of black tights. He had on slender, leather shoes that blended in with his pants.  
  
His expression was serious, almost dark paired his rough appearance. His full lips were eclipsed by his overgrown mustache. His beard was long and peppered with his last remaining golden hairs. His facial was full and gray; as was the long, wavy hair atop his head. It was rather unkempt. If it wasn't for the large, heavy crown upon his head, it might have been allowed to maintain its wild direction. She glanced over the red jewels in the golden band. It didn't shine or sparkle the way she expected. His right eye was shielded by a thin sliver of gold. It was pinched between his predominant brow line and the thick bridge of his nose. His good eye was hooded and narrow. He had heavy wrinkles around his eyes and across his forehead. She wondered how well he could really see.  
  
He was the first person she had ever seen in real life with only one eye. His ornate eye patch made her feel uneasy. It was well made and carved with great detail. The curves and lines of the design took the form of an abstract eye. Her heart beat faster in her chest the longer she looked at it. It drew her in the same way Loki did but without Misuteri wasn't sure why but she was afraid of the King. She couldn't hold eye contact with him. She felt bad, like she was being bad but she couldn't help it. She stared at Loki hoping he would ease her mind.  
  
“May I present to you, your Majesty, King Odin,” Loki projected his voice across the grand hall. He stepped forward with his hand stretched out towards the little blond girl, “Lady Misuteri.”  
  
Loki had done something alright but it definitely didn't make Misuteri feel better. Now, the king was staring right at her. She could feel his eye boring a hole in her. She had never felt so nervous in her entire life. She was so hot it felt like she was on fire. She dropped her shawl off her shoulders and tried to calm down. She did what her companions did. She stared at the ground. It was easier to wait that way.  
  
A moment passed. Odin looked over Misuteri. She shifted her weight on her knees and back on her heels. He could tell the silence made her uneasy. He didn't plan on doing anything about it. He enjoyed watching her squirm. There was just something about the way little girls wiggled that enticed him. He hummed to himself as he took in her tiny features. He admired her thick hair and her pale skin. She was flawless and innocent. She made his mouth water with anticipation. He pointed down at Misuteri and looked over at Loki. “ _Bring her to me..._ ” he commanded in a quiet voice. It was impossible for Misuteri to discern his intent at such a low volume.  
  
Loki nodded his head and turned on his heel. He trotted down the steps like he were dancing. There was a pattern and a cadence to his movements that Misuteri could hear as he made his way towards her. When he reached the bottom, he bent low at the waist in front of Misuteri and extended his hand to her.  
  
She didn't react right away. She had heard Odin say something and Loki's footsteps but it wasn't until she saw his leather boots on the green carpet that she realized what Odin wanted. She looked up at him. Her fear and nervousness was plastered all over her entire face. Her eyes were wide and her lower lip was almost quivering. Without meaning to, she looked around at the others. They didn't hesitate to assure her. Nidhogg gave her a tiny, encouraging nod. Muninn's eyes were wide with urgency. Huginn nodded too. Ratatosk was the only one that gave her any more motivation than that.  
  
“Oh, go on, you twit,” Ratatosk sneered. He meant to insult her but here was a playfulness in his voice that softened the blow.  
  
Misuteri reacted in protest to Ratatosk's tone. She was no twit. She was a princess and it was about time she acted like it. She moved to her feet and took Loki's hand. He took it tenderly, conscious of the fact that he could crush her slender digits without even trying. Misuteri squeezed Loki's hand as hard as she could. His large palm and long fingers engulfed her tiny hand. He felt her grasp on him tighten and smirked.  
  
“There is nothing to be afraid of, Misuteri,” Loki whispered to her as they ascended the steps. They approached their target at a slow pace. Loki didn't want her to feel more rushed than she already did; and while tripping might have lightened the atmosphere, it was far from the appropriate solution. Misuteri would need to brave many nobles to survive well in her new home. This was only the beginning.  
  
As they climbed the last step, Odin shifted forward in his seat. Their proximity to him made Misuteri even more unnerved. With her free hand, she held the back of Loki's hand. She stiffened and leaned closer to him. She was a little sad that he had changed. If she could have hidden in the tail of his trench coat, this meeting would have been a lot easier. The closer she got to Loki the more Odin seemed to glare at her.  
  
Loki looked down his nose at Misuteri. He delighted in her timid expression and the way she clung to him. “It seems little Misuteri is feeling shy,” he said with a polite smile.  
  
His gentleness surprised him. He still felt a little foreign in his own skin but it was nice to regain some sense of normalcy. But maybe it was more than that. Maybe he had a soft spot for children. He didn't get to raise his own, and he was always so busy when any of the other Asgardian spawn wandered into his presence, it was impossible know for sure. Maybe he had a soft spot for her. That was more likely but that idea concerned him. He was supposed to be neutral and unbiased. He had maintained his position for this long. He couldn't let Misuteri be the exception. It could jeopardize everything he had done. If it was true, he couldn't let it get in the way of his mission.  
  
He had to tear himself away from the girl. He let go of her hand, distancing himself from her. It was an emotional response to his conclusion but it wasn't appropriate for him to linger there with her. She had to learn how to stand on her own. It was his job to guide her, not coddle her. He pulled the tight leather of his pants up towards his pelvis. He squatted down next to Misuteri. He cleared his throat and looked Misuteri in the eye. His gaze was steely, almost cold. The tone of his voice sounded the same way. “I want you to be a good girl and say 'hello' to the King.” He paused for a split second and then he softened the blow of his demand. “Can you do that for me?” He relaxed his eyes and tugged one of his eyebrows upward.  
  
Misuteri was surprised and confused but she didn't stop to ponder her feelings. She couldn't. She had to pay attention and be good. She nodded and swallowed hard. She lowered her gaze and turned towards Odin. She held her hands in front of her and looked up at him with a tiny frown on her face. She straightened her posture and greeted him as confidently as she could. “H-hello...Your Majesty...” She stood with every muscle in her body tensed as she awaited his reaction.  
  
A small laugh burst from Odin's lips. It was followed by a small, entertained smile. He leaned further forward. He rested an elbow on one knee and adjusted his grip on his spear. “Well, you're _awfully_ brave for a pretty, _little_ girl,” he commented. He was speaking at her, not to her. In fact, she wasn't the focus of his attention at all. He was more concerned with the man that had brought her to him. He turned to Loki. “You've done a find job...for once...”  
  
Loki didn't react. He stared with a bored expression. He crossed his arms and resisted a shrug. Odin's comment didn't even register on his radar. This wasn't the time to be sensitive, especially not to his own jeers.  
  
Misuteri was old enough to take offense to Odin's condescending tone. The way he spoke when he complemented her felt insincere and crude. She did her best not to glare at him. It helped that Loki was there. She liked Loki. She definitely liked him more than the king; and for a royal leader, he wasn't shaping up to be a person she would ever like more than Loki. She wanted to tell him that; she wanted to defend Loki. It wasn't often that Misuteri was afraid to speak her mind but Huginn and Muninn had warned her. She didn't want to make Odin angry and wind up in the dungeon. She wanted to be different than all those other girls. She would succeed where they failed. She had to.  
  
Odin turned his attention back to Misuteri. He held out his hand. When Misuteri took it he pulled her close. The motion startled Misuteri but she didn't resist. His grip was strong and warm. Even after he let go, she could feel his touch on her. He observed her with caution. “I wonder...Do you _really_ have what it takes to be a princess?” His tone was dark and foreboding. He asked the question as if she should have some sort of speech prepared in response but she didn't. She had nothing more than her wit and intuition to aid her. Odin knew it and he loved every second she struggled to impress him.  
  
The question vexed Misuteri. She was at a loss for words and the ability to form them; but she wasn't completely unarmed. She was confident in herself and her ability to do anything she wanted to do. What she didn't understand was what he was asking. She didn't know what it 'took' to be a princess. She had no idea how a princess acted or what it meant to be royalty of any sort. The only things she ever associated with princesses were wealth, fame and beauty. She knew she wanted those things and she had to be good to get them. She didn't think anything else was really going to matter.  
  
“I...don't know...” she replied. She was surprised she had even said anything. She didn't know what else to say. She needed more time to think. She lowered her chin to her chest and looked away from him.  
  
Odin slipped one of his thick, round fingers under the tip of her chin and lifted it from her collarbone. She looked at him in response. He tipped his head up and looked down at her. “Ahh...I see. You're modest, too,” he commented with approval. Her reaction elicited another satisfied smile from Odin. He retracted his hand and rested his elbow on his knee again. “You're a girl after my own heart, aren't you?" he joked. He smirked at his own attempt at comedy and then continued. "Why do _you_ want to be a princess, Misuteri?” he asked with a young, curious pitch.  
  
Misuteri's eyes darted towards Loki for a second before they found their way back to Odin. “Loki said you were lonely and that all the other princesses were bad,” she began. She held Odin's gaze for as long as she could but then she started staring at her feet. “That made me sad but then Loki said you might make me a princess..." she finished with a glance upward. Odin's expression was interested and attentive. "I wanna be a princess so I can be your friend...so you won't be lonely anymore...I wanna make you happy!” She was so satisfied with her answer by the time she finished, that she looked Odin in the eye without hesitation.  
  
Odin nodded in agreement. “Being a good princess isn't all fun and games. It's demanding and difficult. Earning your spot in my Court is going to be the hardest thing you ever do. Do you know what little girls have to do to become princesses here?” he asked. He knew she no simple child but she wasn't old enough to be talked to like an adult. Odin had no trouble interrogating Misuteri without making her defensive.  
  
Misuteri shook her head. “No...Not exactly but I was sorta hoping you could teach me...” she said in a low tenor. She looked over at Loki again and then at her feet. Admitting her ignorance made her feel bashful. She knew loyalty and trust were important things to the king but she didn't understand what it meant to be those things. She knew if he asked her more questions about it that she would probably end up making a fool out of herself. Pretending she was dumber than she was was the best option she had. Odin seemed to like when she acted like a little girl.  
  
Odin shifted his weight as he reveled in her vulnerability. She may not have been looking at him but her attention was fixed on him. He liked it that way. It made him feel powerful. He wanted Misuteri to tremble and submit to his will the same way all his subjects did. He hoped she would sooner rather than later. If she agreed, which she would, she would belong to him. She was going to be his princess. It was only a matter of time before she was his queen. Time nor space could deny him what was his.  
  
Loki could feel Odin's excitement in the air. He was still very much connected to his pawn. He knew his intentions and desires. Odin wasn't a patient man. Misuteri would meet her fate by his hand more quickly than any girl should but not if the rest of them did their jobs. Loki had protected Misuteri against any possible offense with the assistance of her many guards; and the intimate bond that he shared with her would alert him to any danger if the others should fail. Their connection was magnetic and unbreakable. He was certain that was all he would need to protect Misuteri but he was cautious and thoughtful. He wouldn't always be able to be there to aid her but he would make sure there was always someone there in his stead. He was more than happy to teach her that.  
  
Loki moved closer to the throne. He stood at Odin's left side. He positioned himself inside what would become Misuteri's field of vision when she looked up. Odin smiled with devious intent as Misuteri's gaze eluded him.

“That can be arranged, I suppose, _if_ you swear your loyalty to me as your King,” his tone was casual, yet expectant. It sounded as if he felt entitled to her loyalty just because he was a king.  
  
Misuteri didn't let the tone of Odin's words deter her. She was tired of letting adults and her insecurities hold her back. She looked up at him and nodded; but before she replied, her gaze drifted towards Loki. “Yes, of course, _my King_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: So, Loki cannot kick The Shadow out entirely. Instead, he's using Misuteri's innate light magic to weaken and manipulate The Shadow for his own reasons. Odin is a diluted version of The Shadow. REMEMBER that for upcoming chapters. No matter how bad you think this Odin is, he's like 1% of The Shadow. Which means all The Shadow is 10,000 times worse! (Math Check: .01x10,000=100%)
> 
> The Shadow is my baddest baddie ever! He is NOT for the faint of heart. You can easily assume everything bad is his fault, in some way or another. Ya know, if you think people aren't responsible for their own actions if they're biggest weakness is being preyed upon. Peer pressure to the extreme! 
> 
> That being said, is this what you were expecting to happen? How do you think things are going to unfold? When do you think Ayamaru is going to pop up next? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	37. Her First Feast (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri gets her first taste of what it's like to be invited to a royal feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter - and the several following chapters - are going to portray Odin in less than a flattering light. Remember what I told you in the notes of the previous chapter. 
> 
> There is some underage drinking in this chapter. It's controlled, and period appropriate, but I just thought I'd mention it. A traditional feast does take place...of course there's going to be alcohol...and no...I doubt any of the characters were really concerned with modern alcohol laws.
> 
> Update 11-12: This chapter has been polished! It's gone from 2100 words to 6200.

“Very well then,” Odin declared. He stood with a grunt. His spear shook as he struggled to muster the strength to get to his feet. He let out a victorious sigh of relief as he settled into his low center of gravity.  
  
The sheer size of the man rivaled Nidhogg but Odin's silhouette lacked the Captain's sharpness. He was round and soft in the middle. Misuteri wished it was Nidhogg standing before her but instead, she was face to face with Odin's overgrown belly. She was surprised at how his clothes could have hidden it before. She craned her neck back to look at him. He made her feel dizzy and lightheaded. She needed to put space between the two of them but she was frozen in place. Odin grinned with notice of the frightened glimmer in her eye. He stepped forward, relishing in his intimidation of her. Misuteri tried to move, to clear his way but her knees were weak. She stumbled back. Her heel slipped down the corner of the step and she went tumbling backwards.

Humiliation washed over her. She had just met Odin, the King and now, she was fumbling over her own feet. He would never want such a clumsy girl for a princess. The light of the room blinded her as her nose turned upward at the ceiling. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. It was all over now. She would be lucky if he didn't send her to the dungeon for embarrassing him in front of people.

Her swirling, panicked thoughts kept the girl stunned and off guard until her vertigo came to a sudden stop. There was a hand on her back. She blinked and looked up to find Loki standing over her. Her heart began to beat again with renewed purpose. Loki was there. That's what she really cared about. She wanted to be _his_ princess. She didn't really care what Odin thought of her. Loki would protect her from him. He would be there, she was sure of it. Loki would always be there.

He smiled and held out his hand for her. She took his hand without hesitation and he helped her straighten. She gave him an appreciative smile but before she could speak and thank him properly, Odin stole her attention away from him.  
  
“Let us celebrate!” Odin shouted with outstretched arms. His distracted expression told her that he hadn't even noticed her folly. She was the last thing on his mind. He was concentrating on something in the middle of the room. He was murmuring something under his breath that she couldn't quite figure out.

It was unclear to Misuteri why he was looking over everyone but then, like a startled serpent, she jumped out of her skin! A yip of surprise burst from her throat and her entire body tingled. It felt like tiny jolts of static electricity were dancing under her feet. Loki pulled her against him. He grounded her and his presence distracted her from the uncomfortable sensation in her toes.  
  
"It is alright, pet. It is only magic," Loki whispered. He turned her so that she could see the spell as it took hold of the room. The overhead light dimmed and the sunlight turned dark orange. Misuteri didn't care for the change but the darker hue covering the room allowed her to see more than she would have otherwise.

The fires in the great hall burst with new life as if a heavy wind fanned the flames. The embers glowed brighter and bits of ash floated into the air. The tiny red flames darkened into large specks of dust but as they glided through the air, Misuteri saw them shine. They glittered as they fell into the center of the room were they fell upon  A long table appeared behind Odin's kneeling subjects. It was accompanied by one large chair at the head and a pair of long benches on either side. The wood was old and well used. The table filled with a wide assortment of foods. There were three large platters of roasted meat evenly placed in the middle. Smaller plates and bowls held steaming vegetables and bread. It was all hot and fresh. The scent of the roasted fowl and boar filled the air and the glittering lights faded.  
  
Odin laughed with satisfaction and then rushed towards the table. The others stood, clearing the king a path and saving themselves from being trampled. Despite his eager approach, the four on their knees had ample time to dodge. Odin was far from agile on his feet. He was glad to take his seat at the head of the table. He paid no mind to anyone else as he used his bare hands to lift hefty portions on his plate.

Misuteri was awed by the transformation. She stood slack jawed. It was no illusion, no trick. There was nothing there before. They had walked right through where the table sat now. She ignored the way Odin rushed passed her, displacing her companions. She couldn't figure out how such a thing was possible. Loki pressed on Misuteri's shoulder, herding her along side him as he moved forward. His guidance brought her back to reality and allowed her to observe the lesser details of the meal Odin had prepared for them.  
  
There were seven place settings total. The plates were made of unpolished metal. All of them had signs of abuse. Some of them were dented. Most of them were scarred by the heavy handed use of dull cutlery. The silverware was made of crude iron utensils with worn wooden handles and rough edges. The cups were large cattle horns, halved and fitted with flat metal bottoms. All but one setting included a silver pitcher filled with something to drink.

When Loki showed Misuteri to her seat, she could see just how fixated on his food Odin was. He had an entire loaf of bread and two hens on his plate. He only paused to fill his large cup with a dark red wine. He grinned at her as she took her seat. He gulped down half his pitcher like swine at the trough, spilling most of the crimson poison down his face. It stained his thick beard. He looked like an animal hording a carcass from scavengers, not a king of any sort. He made her stomach churn. Misuteri lost any sort of appetite she might have had. A frown settled on her small, pouting lips as Loki moved to the opposite side of the table. He paid her no mind. He filled his cup before using his fork and knife to place food on his plate. He enjoyed his meal despite the offensive manners Odin displayed. The king might as well have been miles away with the high-minded way Loki observed Misuteri with his peripheral vision.  
  
Nidhogg and Ratatosk didn't hesitate to make themselves comfortable after Odin took his seat. Ratatosk assisted Nidhogg in removing his bulky armor. His nimble fingers made quick work of the leather straps holding the armor in place. He set the large plates of metal to the side and moved to the far end of the table. Nidhogg cracked his neck and stretched his shoulders. He grinned with satisfaction to be acclimated to is full range of motion. He sat next between Loki and Ratatosk, taking up more than his fair share of the table as he relaxed. He licked his lips and his golden eyes shined with excitement. He carved a large piece of meat off of the boar's rear end and started devouring it. Ratatosk wasn't far behind but first, he thoughtfully filled their cups with a frothy, dark brown liquid from their respective pitchers.  
  
Huginn and Muninn sat to Misuteri's left. Huginn sat nearer to Misuteri than Muninn. The dark haired woman took the initiative to prepare Misuteri a plate. She picked small bits of food from the various serving plates and placed them before Misuteri. Huginn had no idea what the girl might like, so she gave her a little of everything. It was easier that way. It was the smarter move, too. If Misuteri proved to be a spoiled, picky eater, it was best to find out when Odin wasn't present. By the time she was finished, Misuteri's plate looked almost as full as Nidhogg's.  
  
Huginn was much more enthusiastic when making her own plate. She and Nidhogg stared each other down as she cut free a piece of pork that he had started. She wasn't very interested in the healthier choices at the table. She passed over them as if they were there because of tradition, not because some of them liked them. She ate without reservation but her manners were far from disgusting. Muninn had taken a healthy portion of various white meats and vegetables. She was off in her own world, sipping on her cup of odorous froth.  
  
Misuteri stared down at her plate for a long moment. She couldn't help but watch the way Odin shoved food into his mouth. It was as if he didn't even chew but Misuteri knew that wasn't true because she could hear him chomp with his mouth half open. The way he jugged his wine made his breath foul as he masticated. The wet sloshing sound of bread and saliva was like nails on a chalk board that Misuteri just couldn't ignore.  
  
Loki noticed Misuteri's discomfort but did nothing. He wanted to see how she handled it on her own but the desperate, begging plight was something everyone but Odin noticed. Nidhogg took pity on the young girl first. He cleared his throat with a significant grunt. It caught Huginn's attention. She followed his eyes to Misuteri and then to Odin. She sighed with uncertainty. Huginn leaned over to her. She put an arm around Misuteri and pulled her further away from the end of the table. "Please, try to eat something. Princesses need their strength," she whispered in the girl's ear.  
  
Misuteri nodded and Huginn pulled her arm back. She saw everyone else eating and decided she should follow suit. Being a little further away from Odin helped but at this point, she couldn't get far enough from him. She looked over everyone once more and then back at Odin. She swallowed hard. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her stomach acid from coming up. She picked up a piece of bread and held it above her plate. She couldn't bring herself to eat it with the sound of Odin chomping his food in her ear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to pretend Odin wasn't there. It must have worked, at least for a few minutes, because almost half her plate was gone. She took a drink of her water and let the food settle in her stomach.  
  
She looked around at the the table. She could tell Odin was far too consumed by his gluttony to be concerned with where here attention lay during dinner. She was so close to the pungent, nauseating smell of Odin and his wine it made it almost impossible to enjoy the company of the others. It was hard to pay attention to anything but the unpleasant company to her right. She prayed for someone to start a conversation, even if she had no idea what they were talking about so that she would have something else to focus on. Her wish was yet to be granted. Instead, she did her best to occupy herself.

Now that she had eaten, she regained her wits about her. She looked around again. Not at the people but all of her surroundings. There was something off. There seemed to be a glimmer in the air that she couldn't quite place. Every time she thought she saw it, it disappeared again. She thought she saw it every time she looked around Odin. It only seemed to be there when she was looking _through_ him. She didn't want to be caught staring at him, so she decided it was best if she dismissed whatever it was. She was probably just tired.

She had to just be seeing things. Maybe the fact that Odin and Loki were ignoring her was getting to her. That was it. Except for she could feel Loki's eyes on her when she wasn't looking. She could tell by the way he cut his food into pieces and ate them, one by one, that filling his belly was not the only thing on his mind. She wondered he was acting that way and why no one had spoken since they sat down. It made for a rather uncomfortable dining atmosphere. She looked down at her half finished plate and sighed.

 _This is weird and boring...but maybe this is how royalty has dinner._  
  
Misuteri tried to ignore Loki's penetrating gaze and Odin's obnoxious eating habits. She focused on herself. She was determined to finish her plate despite all the distractions. There wasn't much to finish but she didn't care for the texture of the utensils. The spokes on the fork were round, not flat like she was used to. She almost wanted another helping but she resisted the urge but she did pick from the vine of green grapes. She had eaten almost all of them before realized how famished she was from her journey with Loki. It felt like she hadn't eaten in years but she knew that wasn't true.  
  
So far, she was satisfied that she was accomplishing her goal of flying under the radar. No one seemed to notice her hording the tiny green orbs until the acidic, sour grape juice she loved so much over filled her stomach. The nausea hit her like a rouge tsunami. She was quick enough to cover her mouth and hold back a belch. She thought the worst was over but there was a vile taste in the back of her throat. It was a constant reminder of how just there really is such thing as too much of a good thing. She thought she could ignore it but it became unbearable the longer she tried. She reached for her cup, doing the best not to alert anyone but her haste gave her away. Her graceful motion turned into a parched snatch. She slurped and then gulped the contents of her cup down. Before she finished, the entire table watched her inhale her water. She let her arm fall fast, slamming the empty cup on the table. Less than a second passed before Misuteri realized everyone was staring at her. She wiped her mouth with her hand and then stared at her lap with embarrassment.  
  
_Please stop looking at me. Please...please...please...stop._  
  
Misuteri started to panic as she felt another hard, uncomfortable mass of air rise through her esophagus. She inhaled, pushing it back down towards her stomach but her efforts were in vain. It was pressed against the back of her throat before she could regain control. It erupted from her throat in the form of a explosive hiccup. It wasn't especially She was beyond mortified. She squeezed her eyes shut. She knew someone was going to be angry with her even if it was an accident.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she whined and covered her mouth.  
  
_THAT is the exact opposite of what princesses do!_  
  
Misuteri put her hands in her lap and scolded herself. She hoped to soften the blow by toughening herself up before Loki or Odin stomped all over her self-esteem. Unbeknownst to her, the others found her unintentional outburst comical. They all looked around at each other and finished chewing. They resisted the urge to chuckle. They didn't want to embarrass her even more. Loki rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. She was still just a child. None of them expected her to be perfect but it was obvious that she had high expectations of herself. There was no need for her to feel that way. No one was angry but she wasn't about to find out for herself. Misuteri didn't make eye contact with anyone until she heard Nidhogg's voice.  
  
“If that had been mead, she could have out drank you,” Nidhogg elbowed Ratatosk. His gesture knocked Ratatosk's arm off the table causing him to miss his fork and bite down on his tongue. Nidhogg paid him little mind. His warm, hearty laughter filled the great hall and put everyone but Ratatosk at ease. He meant more good than harm with his jest but Ratatosk didn't feel that way.  
  
Misuteri lifted her head. She smirked at first as she gauged everyone's disposition. She saw how Ratatosk's cheeks were flushed red. He was glaring, like always, as he filled his cup once more. She looked over at Muninn and Huginn. Their cheeks were a darker shade of pink than they had been when they first met. Misuteri noticed how Huginn's plate was full of scraps of the different meats from the table; whereas Muninn's plate resembled her own. She was happy to see Loki was still ignoring her. Everyone seemed to have moved on.  
  
Odin waited until she looked away from him to take notice of her nervousness. He swallowed his mouthful and washed it down with a swig of wine. Nidhogg had given him a wonderful idea. He grinned and lifted his thick, heavy arm. He dropped the weight of his palm on Misuteri's slender shoulder. He loved how wide her eyes were when she looked at him; and the tiny yelp escaped her lips tempted him in ways she couldn't even imagine.  
  
“You needn't disguise your satisfaction, little one,” the king said with a smile. His tone was sophisticated and reserved. He saw how it relaxed her which made what he did next all the more satisfying. His royal pedigree betrayed him as he proceeded to burp without reservation.  
  
Misuteri was taken back by more his lack of proper manners. He didn't cover his mouth or excuse himself. She should have been used to it by now but when he just laughed, she was stunned with confusion. She had no idea what to do. She did know she shouldn't pull away from him. That was all she really could do. His disgusting breath washed over Misuteri in waves, each one was somehow worse than the last. She held her breath and tried to breathe in when he did so she didn't inhale his exhale. He was too close again but she didn't pull away. She stayed and endured the odious atmosphere that was Odin's proximity.  
  
Odin let his hand slip off of Misuteri's shoulder. He noted how she didn't laugh with him. He decided he wouldn't let her poor sense of humor stop him from enjoying himself. She was a little girl. She would learn whether she liked it or not. He hummed in his observation.He lifted his pitcher and poured a bit of his dark red wine into her cup. His motion was careless and sloppy. It splashed onto the table and onto her plate. She was glad she finished her cup and cleared her plate for the most part. He dropped it against the table and then lifted her cup. He pushed it close to her face until she took it from him.  
  
Misuteri just stared at it. It wasn't foamy or bubbly like the drinks the others had. She couldn't discern what it was. She inhaled but not a full breath. She didn't want to get a full whiff of whatever it was. It smelled like juice but the scent of it was sour and bitter. It made her nose feel like it was on fire. It wasn't the worst smelling thing. It didn't smell rotten. It smelled better than Odin's revolting breath but it didn't smell good. Not even a little bit. She swirled the liquid in her cup as she tried to decide whether or not she _wanted_ to try it.  
  
“Go on,” Odin urged her with an authoritarian tone. He reached towards her, pushing up on the bottom of her cup, forcing it towards her face.  
  
Misuteri almost pushed it back at him. She pulled it closer to her and slouched. Everyone was staring at her again, all but Loki. The others looked worried. She couldn't tell if they were worried because she wasn't behaving or if it was something else. No one was saying anything, so she did what she was told. Her only rebellion was that she made her reluctance plenty obvious to all parties involved. She inhaled and held her breath as she hurried the cup to her lips before Odin spilled its contents all over her. Little more than a sip passed over her tongue before she almost spit it back into her cup. Her disgusted reaction was followed by a mild choking sound as she swallowed. She covered her mouth to keep it down. She instantly regretted letting them talk her into doing it. It didn't matter that she would have been 'bad'. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever tasted and she never wanted to be near it again!  
  
Odin's laughter boomed as Misuteri's dissatisfied expression emerged from behind her cup. She wanted to throw it. She wanted to scream her outrage but she held it in. She even tried to smile and pretend everything was okay. She had made Odin laugh. That had to be a good thing. She was good and that had to mean Odin liked her. She wasn't going to the dungeon and that was enough of a victory for her to maintain control over her emotions.  
  
_Oh, god! H_ _ow can he drink that?! Why would anyone want to?_  
  
Misuteri was lost in her thoughts when she heard someone scoff. “I don't think I need to worry about her out drinking me anytime soon,” Ratatosk sneered. His cynical tone sounded more optimistic than before. He seemed rather content that Misuteri didn't take to Odin's offer all that well.  
  
“I don't recall you reacting any differently the first time you tried Odin's wine!” Huginn challenged him. She was too brazen to care what company they had in her current condition. She lifted her eyebrow, ready if Ratatosk decided to retort. He didn't. Huginn was half drunk and he didn't feel like getting into a fight. His glare shifted from Huginn to his plate before he downed what was left in his cup. He didn't refill it right away. He sighed to release his frustration instead of drowning it.  
  
"I do think it will be quite sometime before our petite, young Princess should be trying anything stronger than water," Nidhogg asserted. He stated his observation with as little authority as he could muster. He was far from happy with Odin's decision but he knew well enough not to say anything. He had other priorities. It was more important to protect Misuteri from harm and misfortune than it was to scold a king. It didn't matter how much of an embarrassment he was to his position.  
  
Nidhogg wasn't the only one that was upset with the situation. Loki couldn't watch any longer. Misuteri was doing a fine job adapting on her own. Odin was the one pushing the boundaries too far. There was very little he could do in the current setting without forcing his own hand. He decided to take a subtler approach. He cleared his throat and stood. He glanced around the table. “This evening has been quite enjoyable. Thank you for your generous hospitality, your Majesty," he said with a small nod. He didn't enjoy doing it but he was there to be a role model, too. He had to set an exemplary example if he expected Misuteri to see him as the true authority figure. "But I do believe it is time for me to retire for the evening,” he announced.  
  
Odin waved him off and without another word, Loki left. His departure was swift and it left Misuteri feeling a little lonely. It wasn't a feeling she stopped ponder. Her thoughts were foggy and her fingertips tingled. She blinked and shook her head. It didn't help much. She fidgeted in her seat. She was caught between the desire to be still and the need to strip and take a bath. She wanted to look grown up but it felt like there were ants crawling all over her. She could see there wasn't a bug in sight but her arms and chest felt like they were falling asleep. It was more frustrating than sitting next to Odin during dinner.

* * *

Loki returned to his room with haste. He made his way to the residential hall with the quietude of a stray feline. He darted passed the rooms flanking him. He took no interest in them. He was focused on the smooth wall ahead of him. The spot was framed by two support pillars but other than that it was rather inconspicuous. As he closed the gap between his destination and himself, the wall began to soften. The flat stone wall became liquefied. Its smooth texture moved in waves. Each of Loki's footsteps sent ripples through it as it took form. His verdant spell took crept over the surface. It molded the entry way in accordance to Loki's specific tastes. He slowed his approach and let the stone harden again.  
  
The spellcaster came face to face with a threshold of his design. He eyed the intricate details of the arch around the doorway. The weave of endless knots were shined like gold against the black background. The door was wood plated with black metal. Each piece was etched with runes. They were carved deep. They were white and glittered like the spell in the great hall. They weren't noticeable until one got too close. He had done his best not to be too extravagant. No one but him would stand in awe of it for quite some time but he couldn't hide his satisfaction. In seconds, he had carved out a bedchamber worthy of a man of his stature. It was fit for a true king. It was perfect for him. 

He turned the golden door knob and stepped into his room. He grinned as he looked upon his secret chamber. He approved of every detail of his creation. The fact he rushed his magic was of no consequence. The lush bedding and rugs were the perfect shade of green. The wooden furniture was sturdy and functional. He moved forward through the room, inspecting it for flaws. Everything was in its place. Each piece of decor was thoughtfully placed. He ran his hand over the edge of his desk and then he held fast to the corner post of the large bed. Both would serve him well.  
  
Loki sighed as he crossed over into another room towards the back. He could smell the warmth and fragrance of the water in the bath. It relaxed his mind as much as his tired body.  
  
"Ahh, yes," he said to himself. This was why he made his escape. He needed to rest. He disrobed with an impatient discipline. Even when he was alone old habits showed themselves. His lessons as a prince were just as evident as his time as a royal assistant. It was best if he didn't use more energy than he needed to. It might have been tedious to do things by hand but magic wasn't a shortcut he could take. He sat in the chair near his closet and removed his outer shell piece by piece. He placed each one in a folded pile on the floor next to his shoes.  
  
Once he was bare, he trotted back to the bathroom. He slid into the small, oval pool like it was where he was always meant to be. His head emptied of his thoughts the way they did after sex. There was no dark hand clutching his heart. No one was clawing at the insides of his skull to escape. The burden of the constant internal conflict had been lifted and he was at peace with himself. It was a foreign and almost uneasy calm but he was old enough to know when to fret about such things. Now was not one of those times. It was time to relax.

He had created a sanctuary for the both of them. Misuteri and he were safe here. He had made sure she was in no real danger. She was plenty strong enough to endure whatever strife Odin caused in his absence. He had more than enough faith in her ability, even if she had no idea what she was capable of.

* * *

Fifteen agonizing minutes later when Misuteri's eyelids began to droop. Not only was she tingly and numb but now, she was drowsy. If it was impossible for her to think straight before, it certainly was now. She tried to fight it. She fought it with every bit of willpower she had. She jerked her head up and opened her eyes wide. She managed to hide it for several minutes passed before anyone said anything. She was too preoccupied with trying to stay awake to notice the predatory gaze from her right.  
  
“It seems it's time for our little princess to go to bed,” Odin declared. He snickered as he watched her tiny chin bounce off of her chest. His wine had taken full effect and she was ripe for the taking.  
  
“No...” Misuteri mumbled. “I can stay...” she insisted. She put her hands on the table to steady herself but her glazed over expression was evidence enough of her vulnerable state. It didn't matter if she wanted to be a big girl and stay up as late as the grown ups.  
  
Odin prepared to capitalize on his perfect opportunity. He stood up, pushing his chair back with his beefy calves. The table shook with the force of his girth pressing against it. Ratatosk steadied the cups within reach so they didn't spill. He glared at the table so that he didn't offend the king. Odin hooked his hands under Misuteri's arms and pulled her to her feet. He measured how small she was in his grip. She was so helpless. He could crush her without even trying. He would have to be careful if he wanted this one to last. He held her still as he looked her over.

Huginn took notice of Odin's interest in her. Her worry sobered her up in an instant. She stood and put a hand on the back of her head. "You're very right, your Majesty," she agreed. "We'll get her into bed right away." She tried to pull Misuteri towards her but Odin's grip was firm.  
  
Nidhogg observed Huginn's struggle. Odin wasn't going to release the girl to a woman. So, he hurried to Misuteri's side. The staggering effects of his alcohol wore off in seconds. He scooped her up into his arms so that there was no longer a need for Odin to keep his hold on her. He was taller than Odin and used his size to pull her away from him. He would keep her safe if the others could not. He held her close to his chest. There was no way Odin could rip her from him without some injury to them both.

Misuteri couldn't help but feel safe in Nidhogg's arms. He was warm and his hold on her made her feel secure. He smelled like the woods she used to play in. His short beard scratched at her ear whenever her hair left it unguarded but she didn't mind. She hoped she would dream of him and Loki. She hoped they would protect her from Odin.

“I've got her, your Majesty,” he said with a small nod. “Please, enjoy the rest of your meal.”  
  
Muninn broke free of the grip her drink had on her. She rose to her feet and stepped over the bench. She positioned herself between Nidhogg and Odin. She shielded Misuteri and Nidhogg from Odin's wrath. “I can show him to her room. You needn't worry yourself with something so maternal,” she said with a small smile. Her aloof nature was her best defense against Odin's hyper focus. They were doing something he didn't like. It was best to do it without as little fuss as possible.  
  
Odin narrowed his eyes at his subjects. He watched as she snuggled against the softness of his cloth undershirt. She enjoyed his touch. She had drifted off to sleep before the adults could fight over her. She looked far smaller than she really was against his broad, muscular chest. Nidhogg's knightly action made Odin burn with jealousy. His guardsman's motives were unclear. Perhaps Nidhogg wanted to claim her as his own. He inhaled and dropped back into his seat. He grunted in frustration. He had been foiled... for now. He smacked his lips and used his pinkie nail to pick something out of his teeth. He flicked his wrist, dismissing them, before drowning himself in another cup of wine.  
  
Nidhogg turned back towards the doors with Muninn in toe. Ratatosk and Huginn stayed behind to keep Odin occupied. They moved with haste. There was nothing stopping Odin from calling them back. They needed to get out of earshot as fast as they could without arousing suspicion. Once they were sure they accomplished their goal, their bickering began.  
  
“It's _your_ job to protect her from Odin,” Nidhogg scolded Muninn in a hushed whisper. His eyes glowed like molten gold.  
  
“Don't you think I know that?” she hissed. She already blamed herself for letting Odin get his hands on Misuteri. Though, in her defense, she had more than plenty of reasons to dull the pain of living with a king like that. None of them were happy but she was sure she had suffered the most abuse by his hand. With the exception of the other princesses that was.  
  
“Given this evening's events, that seems unlikely. You almost let him be alone with her on her first night in the castle!” Nidhogg replied with his teeth clenched. He might as well have been breathing hot fire on her. His fury burned orange in his veins. It showed from beneath his skin.  
  
“What was I supposed to do? Just take her from him like you did? There's no way he would've let me do that. He still thinks you don't know!” Muninn argued her point. If there would have been something she could have done to stop him, she would have done it. Nidhogg was the only one that was allowed such privilages. She assumed it was because of how powerful he looked. He was the only one that rivaled Odin in size. It didn't matter that everyone at the table but Misuteri could have slit his throat without much of an issue.  
  
Nidhogg huffed and let a moment pass as he tried to cool his temper. He could feel how hot he burned. He didn't want it to wake Misuteri or worse, harm her. They turned down a long, dark hallway. Their eyes glowed in the low light as they found their way to their destination. Muninn opened a door near the end of the hall. She moved passed Nidhogg, unaffected by his glare. There was a window and moonlight poured into the room. The low light was bright enough to let them move around the room. She pulled back the blanket on the bed and looked back at Nidhogg.  
  
“She'll be safe here tonight, I promise,” she assured him. She made no effort to hide her sullen expression from him. She felt guilty and the only way to get Nidhogg to back off was to be honest with him.  
  
“I hope so. There is something special about this one..." Nidhogg mused. He was all too aware of her genuine distress. He knew the risk she was taking by guarding Misuteri. She was a capable warrior but she was wounded. He hated himself for leaving a comrade in battle in such a disadvantaged state but he had faith in her. She had survived this long. She knew better than him what Odin was capable of and the best ways to negate his deviant inclinations.  
  
Nidhogg moved forward and set Misuteri into the bed. Muninn pulled the ribbon from her golden hair and from around her waist. She set them on the nearby nightstand. Nidhogg lifted the blankets and covered her over. He stared at Misuteri for a long moment. There was something special about her. She was like all the others and yet, none of them inspired such devotion in him. He didn't intend to stay and ponder the thought.  
  
“I'll be staying with her tonight, right over there,” she said pointing to a cot in the opposite corner of the room.  
  
“Yes...of course,” Nidhogg replied. She had snapped him out of his self-induced hypnosis. “I do apologize if I was too harsh..."  
  
Muninn shook her head. “I don't want anything to happen to her, either.” She reached out and placed her hand on his upper arm.  
  
Nidhogg put his hand over Muninn's. He let out a long sigh and then nodded.  “Good night,” he said before turning and leaving the room. He knew if he stayed any longer, he wouldn't make it to his own room until sunrise. That was a risk he couldn't afford to take no matter how much they made him want to fight their battles for them.  
  
Muninn couldn't bear to exchange pleasantries with him knowing what might await her when he left. She took no pleasure from the way he slipped out of her grip. She stayed facing forward to hide her sorrow from him for the final time that night. When she heard the door shut behind her, Muninn stripped down to her underclothes and slipped under the thick blankets of her makeshift bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what the hell is going on!? Are Nidhogg and Muninn together? And what is Muninn so worried about? Oh and, who the fuck! does Odin think he is getting little Misuteri drunk like that! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you hate Odin as much as Loki does! :p


	38. The Moonlight (Plot=Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin creeps into Misuteri's bedroom and Muninn makes sure she stays safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of crucial information in this chapter. I have added a 3500 word scene with Loki, Ayamaru and Misuteri's Luminary/Wolf spirit. There are lots of hints about past/future scenes in it. 
> 
> WARNING: There are some pretty messed up parts in this chapter. I'm specifically referencing the third break in the chapter. I absolutely do not condone abuse in any form; but it does happen (and used to happen far more often). The themes in the next few chapters are mid-evil and a lot like something you'd read in Game of Thrones. Era appropriate, yes. Justifiable, no. Odin is pretty much a pedo and somnophiliac that totally abuses his authority as King until Muninn takes the hit for Misuteri.) If you read it, and don't feel gross, I just hope you whack off to it here so you don't go off and do it. (That's why it's called fantasy isn't it?) 
> 
> If you haven't been able to tell by now, my characters (especially Misuteri) are extremely resilient and strong-willed despite the things that have happened to them (continue to happen to them) - that's the whole point. They are not only strong individually but have grown stronger because of their friendships. They aren't alone and neither are you. You can rise above anything, no matter what terrible things happened to you (abuse, family death, betrayal, manipulation...Loki?). 
> 
> Now that I've said my piece, I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Update 4-28-16: This chapter has been edited! It has jumped from 3100 words to 6200. I have added a significant amount of content and restructured this chapter.

Odin made his way through his castle. He stumbled up the stairs, dragging his shoulder against the wall for balance. His drunken, half-lidded gaze disguised his criminal intent. He carried a horn of his bitter poison in one hand and a torch in the other. He would see what this would-be princess was made of. He would test how well she obeyed him. He would make sure she knew better than to prefer another man's company to his. It was one of the many lessons he planned to teach her. He entered her quarters as if they were his own. It was _his_ castle. She would be his princess. Her age made no difference to him. He preferred them young and energetic. It made turning them docile so much more satisfying.  
  
He entered to find Misuteri lay opposite him. She was unaware of his intrusion. She had no need to be vigilant. She had no reason to sleep with one eye open. She was protected and safe. Her golden hair shined and her pale skin glowed when the yellow light from the hallway poured over her in the moments before Odin's approach. His shadow blanketed her from the warm ambient luster. His target was almost within his grasp. He licked his lips. His quiet victory was so sweet he could almost taste it. He could almost taste _her_.  
  
Odin's menacing shadow stretched over her as he stepped towards his unconscious victim. He set his torch in the empty sconce outside the door and tied his drinking horn to his belt. He cast out the light of the flame with a flick of his wrist.  
  
This was his chance to get a closer look at the prize Loki had brought him. He pulled back the heavy blanket covering Misuteri. He lifted his massive paw of a hand and motioned over her. The runes tattooed on his flesh granted his wish. The veins near her jugular darkened and pulsated beneath his hand. The energy spread up towards her temple and down to her heart. His wine was still coursing through her small frame and she was completely at his mercy.  
  
Misuteri lay on her back, naked and helpless below him. She was perfect in the low light from the window above her. Her body had yet to start to change into that of a woman but he found her no less enchanting. Her arms and legs were still skinny and weak. The curves of her hips and buttocks were still flat and narrow. Her breasts were flush with her chest but the small buds reacted to the cold air. Her waist was a little narrower than the rest of her torso but overall, she lacked the mature form of an adult. She was beautiful but to a sane person, there was nothing sexual or appetizing about her. She was just an innocent little girl but it was that purity that warmed Odin's loins. His eyes shifted downward over her tiny belly button and towards the hairless mound between her legs. His gaze lingered there while he pondered the thought of her in the most deviant ways.  
  
Odin couldn't stop staring at her pale skin in the moonlight. She was the essence of all that was good and pure. There wasn't an ounce of darkness in her. She was perfect. She was too delicate for him to resist. He reached down to touch her. He paused with hsi dirty, callused hands millimeters from her skin. He wrestled with a twinge of fatherhood in his heart. He hardened his resolve. Misuteri was not his child. She was a vessel for his darkness. He needed her to save him from himself. He needed to conquer her, to groom her into his perfect pet.  
  
A translucent, pink light appeared over Misuteri's vulnerable form. Her something deep inside the girl tried to protect her from him but it was far too weak. Odin's runes glowed again as his hand pressed flat against her skin. His hand tingled with warmth and excitement. He breathed in her clean scent. He could feel her youth coursing through his veins. He grinned with satisfaction. He smoothed his hand over her chest gently squeezing her flesh as he moved towards her unguarded sex.  
  
A small, inaudible gasp escaped Misuteri's lips. She caught the scent of Odin's wine on his belt. Her eyes cracked open a little. Her vision was hazy and narrow but she could see an enormous figure standing over her. She felt something graze her chest and then her stomach. Someone was there. Someone was touching her! Her heart skipped a beat as she began to panic. She tried to wake. She tried with every ounce of willpower she had. She needed to know who it was. She had to fight but it was no use. She only caught a glimpse the faint, yellow light from beneath his sleeve before she could no longer keep her eyelids open.

* * *

 Loki sat at his desk in his room. He was alone with the exception of Misuteri's stuffed wolf on the corner of his desk. A bright ball of energy hung in the air over him. It lit the room with a purifying intensity. His eyes darted back and forth over the legislation in his hands. He still had the responsibilities of a king. It often took most of his focus but now his attention was more divided than ever. Still, he poured over each and every detail. There was only so much he could delegate before his Counsel and his Court questioned his ability to lead. His most recent clandestine operations had made too many of them suspicious that he had returned to his old ways. He couldn't risk being compromised much longer. His extended scouting trips to Midgard, a realm the Counsel had restricted travel to a thousand years ago, were already drawing unwanted attention to his absence but he couldn't return yet. It wasn't the right time yet. Everything had to be prepared before the next step of his plan could be set into motion.  
  
Now was the best time to get anything done. Misuteri was safe in her own subconscious. Her unconscious psyche had become adept to such circumstances. It would take care of her while he was distracted. He had locked Ayamaru and The Shadow out for the time being. Both of them could bond as their most authentic selves. He had the chance to remind her of who he really was, the man she once knew, before he was burdened with the responsibility of carrying The Shadow. It was _so_ heavy. It was the hardest thing he had to do. The lying, the scheming, the manipulation. There was a time when he enjoyed those games but now he was just tired.  
  
Loki's vision blurred. Tears of frustration and exhaustion welled on his waterlines. The text lost its shape and the paper filled with thick black lines. They were never ending. It was paragraph after paragraph, clause after clause, page after bloody page! Nothing could be simple anymore. There had to be a rule for everything and there couldn't be a _single_ loophole. _No one_ could be allowed to trick the trickster. He was so tired but he refused to quit. He needed to get these papers to Ratatosk by morning. It was the only way everything would be done on time. Everything he had done, all the torment he had suffered, all the promises he made, it would all be for nothing if he couldn't get them to Asgard.  
  
While that was true, he knew better than to deny himself a break. He stacked his work and then leaned back in his chair. He tilted back, balancing it on two legs. He stretched his long legs up over his desk and used his magic to cradle him in the air. He wiped his hands down his face. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. He just needed to relax for a moment. He sighed and let his arms dangle. His knuckles almost scrapped the stone floor. He stayed there, in a slothful meditation as he released the tension in his muscles. He wished he could stay there for a decade or two just so he could revel in the peace and serenity she gave him.  
  
If only she knew. If only she knew what she was truly capable of, she would understand... She would understand soon enough in the grand scheme of things but Loki's impatience made him yearn for it to happen much sooner. He needed Misuteri as a companion, not a pet. The games he to play, the roles he had to conform to to get through to her were tiresome but she was young. He didn't have a choice. As a god he had to communicate with mortals through the best medium he could manage. There were bound to be misunderstandings but soon, she would understand. They would understand what he and the Son of Yggdrasil understood.  
  
Loki's optimism and Misuteri's disarming energies made the Trickster vulnerable. His eyelids grew too heavy to lift. He sunk deeper into his chair and before long, he was asleep.  
  
It was no accident. An inconspicuous, cautious creature lurked nearby. The feline form was camouflaged against the stone floor, rendering it almost invisible in the shadow. Tiny puffs of pink smoke billowed out around her. A pair of enormous, fluffy paws stretched out from under the bed. She felt the energy in the room shift. A shimmering lupine figure leaped from the ball of light. It landed on the desk, jostling it, knocking papers on the floor. The leopard's spells had gone into full effect. With her job finished, she slipped back into the darkness.

A white wolf circled Loki. She moved one paw at a time, being careful not to click her claws on the ground. She analyzed the energy in the air. Her eyes glowed bright yellow as she observed the intruder. The waves of green and pink were woven together into a golden blanket that wrapped around the parameter of the room. There was an ancient, genteel formality in the foreign patterns but it was still warm and compassionate. The way the threads of energy were interlocked felt intimate and familiar, like she knew the person that had spun the spell but that was impossible. The only person she knew that was capable of this level of skill was dead. Jouten was dead because of _him_.

She got close and breathed in his scent. She allowed his energy signature to imprint on her. She needed to be able to distinguish him from her Vessel. It was up to the girl's Luminary and Shadow to protect her, to save her identity from being warped by their intruder. Loki had locked them both up for far too long. The deceit was too grand, too obvious to be a simple conquest. Ayamaru alluded to a greater threat but her loyalties were less than... _dependable_ in times of need. There was more, so much more going on. She could sense it. It was all she was determined to figure it out.

Loki was completely unaware of her presence as she dispelled his magic and replaced it with her own. He now hung in the air on strings of energy manifested by _her_ will. She emboldened the blushing hues in the room as she prepared to challenge Loki. She looped around to the front of his desk. She stood opposite the soles of his boots and lowered herself until she was just off the ground. She adjusted her crouched position until the tension in her form was just right, so that she could launch herself as hard as she could while exerting the least amount of energy. The wolf stayed low with her eyes focused on her target. She breathed in and then out in sync with her prey.  
  
Loki's foot twitched on an exhale and the wolf sprung to life. She flew through the air with the grace and precision of a seasoned alpha. Her front paws connected with Loki's shoulders and her back feet dug into the tops of his thighs. She flexed her toes as her magic vanished. Her momentum slammed the chair and the back of Loki's head against the ground with a malicious crack!  
  
The god's eyes peeled open to find a magnificent creature standing on his chest. His gaze moved from the bared teeth in his face to her ears and then down her back. Her ears were perked forward and the hair down her spine stood on end. Her tail was flexed straight up in the air. The glow in her eyes conveyed mad intent. Her bloodlust told him she was confident and pissed off but he couldn't bring himself to feel fear. A wry grin stretched across his face as he suppressed the urge to laugh. He could feel all eighty pounds of her pressing down on him as she growled. Loki made no effort to push her off. He widened his eyes and raised his hands level to his face.  
  
"I wish I could say this was the first time I have ever been roused by such a sight but alas, I cannot," he snickered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she snapped her jaws together at him. She wasn't in the mood for his wit.  
  
Loki looked around with an unassuming expression. "Here?" He looked back at the wolf. "This is my home. Well, it was... once. What are _you_ doing here?"  
  
The lupine Luminary growled again. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Loki. Stop playing games and answer my question!" she barked at him.  
  
Loki burst into laughter. The weight of the wolf on his chest wasn't anywhere near enough to stop him from taking a full breath. "I do apologize," he coughed. He tried to recover but he couldn't take her seriously. He knew there was a wild animal ready to tear his throat out but all he saw was the little girl he found in her tree fort. He tried to take her seriously. He really did but she was just so adorable. "Has anyone ever told you how _absolutely stunning_ you are?" He quirked an eyebrow with curiosity.  
  
The wolf snarled louder. She lurched forward at his face. She nipped his cheek, drawing blood. "Answer me before I rip your throat out!" she pressed her tongue against her teeth. She could taste him his age and exotic origin in his blood.  
  
Loki's grin turned into a smirk. He touched his cheek. He felt the wet texture of his blood on his skin. His eyes adjusted to their narrower, relaxed position. "My, my, pet, is something the matter?" He smeared the crimson liquid, using his magic to heal the tear. When he finished, he grabbed the fur on the wolf's chest and rolled her over onto her back in one swift motion. He pinned her to the ground beneath him.  "Have you forgotten _me_? Have you forgotten that it was _I_ that sent you here? Have you spent so long with Ayamaru that you forgot your true mission? Did you lose yourself when that girl took your name? Have they taken _everything_ from you?"   
  
The wolf flailed beneath Loki. She twisted and turned. She kicked and pushed against him with her back paws. "Let go of me, intruder! I will not fall for your tricks!" she howled.  
  
Loki laughed. "I am not the one playing tricks here, _wolf_. I am not the one fooling you."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Look at me," he commanded. "You will see the truth if you _look_ at me!"  
  
What he said didn't make sense. She was looking at him. She was staring him in the eye. She was listening. She had tasted him. She had his scent. She knew what his magic felt like when he cast a spell. She wasn't missing anything. She had his entire identity mapped out with her senses. Each one was meticulously analyzed and compartmentalized. She wasn't wrong. He was the threat.  
  
Loki watched as her eyes darted over him. He saw her thinking about what he said, not doing what he instructed. He shook her. "Look at me. Look _through_ me and remember." His words started out harsh but he was pleading with her to understand.  
  
The wolf stilled and they locked eyes. The bright yellow light behind the wolf's eyes faded. Loki's image doubled and when two halves merged, he vanished. Nothing but verdant energy hovered over her. She could still feel the weight of him pressing down on her but his tangible self had been traded for a translucent figure of green mist. She relaxed. A moment passed and the wolf changed.  
  
She became human. A woman about Loki's age replaced the wolf. Her hair was light blond, almost white. It spread out around her in waves. She was pale and petite. She was appeared fragile from malnutrition. She was wearing an elegant white lace dress with clear gems dripping from the trim. Tufts of fur and long white feathers decorated her shoulders. Loki released the delicate fabric in his hand. She looked up at Loki but not with her eyes. A piece of lace was pressed down over her eyelids. It was tied around her head with white ribbon beneath her hair. She smiled and then wrapped her arms around his neck. The pair embraced like friends that had been apart far too long.  
  
"Loki..." she said mournfully. "You're so early. Is it really time so soon? She's still so young..." Her voice was smooth and sweet but there was a wisdom that lingered in every thought she finished.  
  
Loki nodded and released her. He lay her back on the ground. He moved to sit beside her. "I know but would you rather we wait a decade or two? Until she has children and a career? Would you ask her to leave all of that behind for some fanciful quest to save the realms from _Him_? Should we have waited one more lifetime for her to be reborn? How long should we have waited? How long have we _already_ waited?" Loki's voice cycled from sorrowful to agitated. His hands trembled but his entire world was quaking around him.  
  
"Shhh. It's alright. Everything is alright. _You_ are right," she comforted him. She sat close to him. She held one of his hands and rubbed his back with the other. "She is ready," the woman said with a huff of laughter. "She told us so, all those years ago, remember?"  
  
Loki nodded. He remembered the distinct feeling of a thirteen year old girl invading his consciousness and barking orders at him. It made him smile. She was so young, so determined to fix the problem regardless of the danger. She inspired them to set their plan in motion. She was the reason they decided to fight The Shadow when they did. It was all because of her. Loki squeezed his friend's arm and looked over at her.  
  
"I meant what I said," he grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said as if she hadn't a clue what he was talking about.  
  
"You are absolutely stunning," he stroked her hair with his complement.  
  
She turned her lips in and shook her head. "This is no time for flattery, Loki." She rolled her eyes beneath her lids.  
  
He laughed and stood. He held his hand out for her. She took it and he lifted her to her feet. "Does she like her new home?" he gestured to the room around him. They moved across the open living space towards the bed. They sat down near the foot and continued their conversation.  
  
She nodded. "She loves it. She is very excited. She's enamored with you. Don't let it distract you," she warned him.  
  
"You were once enamored with me..." he purred.  
  
"Yes and I distracted you, _didn't I_?" Her tone was sharp and authoritative like a mother. Loki nodded and a smile cut through the woman's stoic expression. "I'm only warning you because I remember how fun it was and how easy it was to distract you," she added with a playful lilt in her voice.  
  
"Do you have any other advice?" His grin made it clear her comment was not lost on him.  
  
"Don't lock us out for long. I know how weary you are of Ayamaru - "  
  
"She _cannot_ be trusted! She has a direct link to _Him_. He sees what she sees. He hears what she hears. It is not personal. It is for the girl's own protection."  
  
"I understand, Loki but Ayamaru is not The Shadow. She is in pain. She needs help, too. All of them do. They all want to be free of him. How can they ever prove themselves to be better than they are if you never give them the chance?"  
  
Loki shook his head. "I have given them a chance. I have given each and every single one of them a chance for redemption. All of them betrayed me for some petty reason or another. I will not put The Guardians at risk. They must succeed or Ragnarok will obliterate Midgard."  
  
The woman sighed. "You sound just like him," she drew closer to Loki. "You're in pain, too and you're tired," she said wrapping her arms around Loki. She pulled him into a motherly embrace. He sunk against her and they laid back on the bed.  
  
Loki resisted as the sore spot on the back of his head made contact with the plush comforter. "No. I have a kingdom to run. I must finish..."  
  
"It'll be there when you wake. It can wait a little while," she continued to mother him. He was just as stubborn as Jouten when it came to doing what was best for himself. It wasn't always a problem. She usually had Ayamaru's many talents to aid her.  
  
"Fine but you stay put, too," he replied. A long crystal chain materialized from Loki's hand. It wrapped itself around the woman's neck before she had time to react. "You cannot allow you to activate her latent abilities yet. You and Ayamaru have gotten sloppy. Her impatience is rubbing off on you," he mumbled. Loki slowly fell asleep with a victorious grin on his face.  
  
The woman released her loving hold on Loki and groaned. She didn't care that he had made such a gross display of dominance before falling asleep. It was a trick. A joke. She knew it brought him a little joy at a time when he had to deny himself the simple pleasures in life. Besides, it wasn't like he was wrong.  
  
Ayamaru stepped out of the shadows. She shook her head when she saw her partner leashed to Loki's hand. They exchanged a look. They didn't quite make eye contact but their connection was infallible. They both knew what was happening to Misuteri. They could sense it. They could feel Odin's touch as if he were standing over both of them. Ayamaru nodded with understanding. She turned and made her way towards the door. She covered the distance with the speed and grace of a predator. She reached for the doorknob but when her fingers came in contact with the metal, she was thrown back. A jolt of electricity shot through her and she fell to the ground. It charred her hand and left her stiff and unable to move. Involuntary twitches and spasms made her seize until she was able to will herself to relax.  
  
"You are not allowed to leave, either," Loki groaned in his sleep.  
  
"But she's in - " Ayamaru barked. Her body tightened again. Her jaw locked and her throat hardened. She wasn't sure if it was another spell or an aftershock of the first. It didn't matter. She didn't care. Loki made her blood boil with fury. She shook as she rode another wave of searing pain.  
  
"She is safe. I swear it. Let the others do their jobs. You will see. You will understand..." There was no anger, no frustration in Loki's voice. He was completely relaxed. He was reacting from a place of utter bliss.  
  
Ayamaru looked at the Luminary with outrage. The blonde held out her hand and inhaled deeply. She let her senses take her to Misuteri's bedside. She could feel the moonlight glow on her skin. It was protecting her. The woman in the room was protecting her.  "She'll be okay," she assured Ayamaru. "Loki is protecting her," she said with a smile.  
  
Ayamaru shook her head. She hated to concede to Loki's better judgment but she knew her friend wouldn't lie to her; and if she concentrated hard enough, she knew she would know what the Luminary knew. It was easier just to trust her other half even if she didn't like to. She would leave as soon as she was able. There was no need for Loki to banish her again. She made the best of her down time. From a safe distance, she read every legible word of the legal documents strewn across the room that she could. It was vital that she know how to gain passage to and from Asgard in the coming days. She had a feeling Loki's distrust and paranoia would only increase once he released her Master.

* * *

Odin heard Muninn rustle beneath her covers. He pulled his hand back and massaged himself beneath his trousers. He was no fool. He knew she would be guarding the girl. When Nidhogg gave him some excuse about Muninn feeling ill, he knew. He waited for her to make her attempt to protect Misuteri. He wanted her to.  
  
Muninn roused as soon as Odin opened the door. Little more than an hour had passed since she and Misuteri had left the feast. She was surprised he had come so soon but she was no less prepared. She watched him stand over Misuteri.  She saw the way his skin glowed beneath his sleeves. She felt his magic fill the air. It pressed on her chest, pinning her to her bed. He wasn't about to let her interrupt his fun but still, she struggled against his hold. It was only a matter of time before his hand moved to test her maidenhood. She wasn't about to let that happen. She only needed a few seconds before she could free herself but Muninn's heart raced with urgency. Her thoughts scrambled to as she fought her way out from under Odin's spells.  
  
Muninn focused on the moonlight streaming in through the window. She could see every particle of dust and magic swirling through the air as she meditated. She drew more power from the crescent high in the sky. The light blue energy flowed through the air towards Muninn. She summoned it with all her strength. It pooled above her. It swirled creating a cone. The tip drilled through Odin's hold on her. She felt the spell crack and weaken. She flexed her chest and the rest of the saffron shell fell away. She was free!  
  
There was only one surefire way for her to be able to protect Misuteri.  She knew he wasn't leaving until he was satisfied. She moved to unbutton the back of her maid's uniform. "My King...” Muninn murmured. She stood up, feigning a lack of balance, with her blanket wrapped around her. Her skirt fell to her feet. “I wasn't expecting you tonight but...since you're here...” she said with an unabashed pout. She stepped towards him. She stared at him with her big, silver eyes and dilated pupils. She was everything he wanted Misuteri to be, only older and wiser. Muninn was a talented performer and she had few qualms about doing what she had to to get a job done.  
  
Odin turned his upper body towards her. He smiled as his eyes fell upon his wanton pet. He whipped around on his heel and moved towards Muninn. He moved much faster than she was expecting him to. He reached out and pulled her against him. His colossal hand gripped her entire shoulder. With the other, he snatched the blanket from her and tossed it on the ground.  
  
Muninn looked away from him. She was appeared shy and meek. She stood with one knee turned in over the other and her arms up over her chest for warmth. Her skin was lighter than Misuteri's. She was thin with subtle curves. A shadow cast over her narrow hips, hiding the silvery white hair above her womanhood. Her lithe form was slender and beautiful. She had the body of a gymnast and a dancer.  
  
He looked her up and down, licking his lips. He grinned with all his malicious intent. He didn't waste his energy playing coy for her. He didn't have to. “You wouldn't happen be _jealous_ , now would you?” He tightened his grip and shook her a little.  
  
“Of course not, my King,” she replied. She leaned forward and pressed her chest against his stomach. “I just thought you'd like to enjoy what only a someone... _with experience_ can give you...” She looked up at him with desperation in her eyes. She needed him to use her. She needed him to take his rage out on her. She needed it just as much as he did. At least she needed him to believe she did.  
  
“Well then," he replied with a lecherous smirk. "Why don't you show me exactly what that is?” He pressed down on her shoulders. He needn't do more. She knew what he wanted.  
  
Muninn lowered herself to her knees. She bunched the blanket under her knees before unlacing Odin's trousers. She reached into his pants. Her fingers had to fight the unkempt mess of pubic hair in order to free his member. It was short and thick. It smelled of sweat and precum. Odin didn't make it a point to maintain his personal hygiene for anyone but himself. Muninn's gag reflex was no concern of his. The more she struggled and whimpered, the faster he got what he wanted.  
  
She inhaled deeply and then slid him into her mouth. She moved forward until he filled her. The meaty tip of him rested against her esophagus. She could still breathe but only barely. She knew how he liked it. It was as if she had done it a hundred times. The way he reacted told her so. When her nose pressed against Odin's trousers, he let out a loud moan. His head rocked back and his hips thrust forward. He moved his feet farther apart and he made a fist in her fine, white hair. He started to bounce Muninn's mouth back and forth on him at the base of his shaft. He looked down at her. He couldn't resist her. She was so frail and small. He looked over at Misuteri and groaned. It wouldn't be long until she was on her knees beneath him licking the sweat from his testicles.  
  
Muninn put her hands on his waist. She stopped his belt buckles and adornments from clacking together. He felt her touch and slapped her hands away. Muninn whimpered. She closed her lips around him and followed his lead. She would have to ignore the din his efforts made around his midsection. She moved down his stunted length and then back again. She used her entire body as she made longer and longer strokes of his cock. She continued to vary her speed and rhythm until Odin started to shutter. She found the right combination of stimuli to end Odin's exposition with haste. He tightened his grip on her and trembled in her grasp. He was close. She hoped she wasn't being optimistic in her estimation.  
  
There was a noise. It was a jingling like bells or keys. It disturbed the sleeping girl. Misuteri groaned as she rolled over on her side. For some reason, she was freezing. She realized she was uncovered and scrambled for her blankets. She kicked and stretched, reaching every corner of her bed until she found what she was looking for. She jerked them up over her shoulder, tucking them tight against her. She stretched one more time. Just before she slipped into unconsciousness again, she yawned and peeked around the room. She hadn't expected to see anything but when she registered the gargantuan mass of shadows in the middle of the room as Odin, she panicked.  
  
Her vision was about the same as it was before but there were four legs. There were two people. One was Odin and the other had to be Muninn. The king stood with his back to her. She heard him making low, groaning noises like he was in pain. Then she saw Muninn on her knees in front of him. She saw the shape of her thin, pale body jerking back and forth. They were doing something but she wasn't quite sure what. For a second, she thought hew as hurting her but she wasn't fighting him. She wondered if Muninn was okay. She was going to get up to check but she was frightened. Odin intimidated her during dinner but now, she was scared stiff.  
  
  
She didn't completely understand what was happening. She had to be dreaming. They wouldn't be doing something so strange in her room. Loki wouldn't let them and there was no way Muninn liked Odin enough to be doing... whatever she was doing. The longer she watched, the harder it was for her to look away. It was a nightmare. It had to be. She was dreaming and she just had to wake up!  
  
"You're my dirty, little slut, aren't you?" Odin hissed. Muninn didn't reply. He bucked his hips forward, slamming himself deeper down throat. She tried not to choke as he took control again. She tried to relax. He was merciless as he used her to pleasure himself. He started to growl as he became short of breath. "Yes, you are." He slapped the side of her face.  
  
Misuteri jumped in surprise as she watched Odin rut against Muninn's face. As his noises grew darker and meaner, she grew more afraid. He was a monster. He was hurting Muninn and there was nothing she could do. She was just a little girl. She wasn't strong enough to fight him; and she didn't want to make  him mad. She didn't want to be bad and get sent to the dungeon. So, she hid. She rolled to face the wall. She clutched her blankets. She forced her eyes shut tight. She breathed and pretended she was asleep.  
  
Odin continued to jeer Muninn as she worked. She liked it when he used her like that. It was the only thing she was good for. It was the only thing she could do right. She was worthless. Pathetic. Weak. She was lucky he decided to pay her a visit. He repeated himself, over and over until his thoughts cycled back to Misuteri.  
  
"You're going to help me train the new bitch. You're going to show her exactly how I like it and then maybe I'll let you go down on her pretty, little cunt while it's still smooth," he declared.

It was hard to ignore his degrading comments. Each one hit her as if he was speaking to her. They hurt; and they were confusing. He was insulting her and praising her in the same breath. And then she heard her name. Her entire world stopped and she started to sob. She covered her face with her hands and the blanket.  
  
_I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm anywhere but here!_  
  
A burst of intense pink light exploded from beneath Misuteri's covers. It knocked Odin forward and sent him over the edge with feral lust. Muninn didn't see it so much as she felt the effects of Misuteri's outcry. Odin grabbed Muninn's hair with both hands. He used her petite frame for balance. He pushed her down as well as back and forth. He started to thrust his hips in a short, a-rhythmic pattern. A half dozen strokes later, he slid most of the way out of her mouth and released his vile seed over her tongue. He forced her to taste him before he pulled his hips back and withdrew himself from between Muninn's lips.  
  
Muninn looked down and away from him as she swallowed the disgusting, salty fluid. If that wasn't enough to make her want to vomit, she could still smell his natural thick, musky scent on her skin. She ran her tongue along her teeth. She continued to produce saliva in her mouth until she could no longer taste him. She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand and stood up.  
  
Odin had already stowed his manhood away and was heading towards the door. He had nothing else to say to her her. He was finished and that was all that mattered.  
  
“Goodnight, _My King_ ,” Muninn crooned with only the slightest bit of insincerity.  
  
Odin paid her no mind. He was drowsy and a lightheaded. The only thing he cared about was to get to his chambers. He staggered out of the small room. He grabbed the torch and shuffled down the hall.  
  
Muninn got dressed again and laid in bed. She noticed Misuteri was covered over again and laying on her side. She didn't seem comfortable. She looked like she was hiding. She hoped the girl had rolled over in her sleep. She knew she was being overly optimistic. She wasn't sure how Misuteri sent Odin over his plateau without the direct assistance from her darker half but she was grateful. Now they could both get the rest they deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter Misuteri's Luminary and Shadow team up on Loki. How do you feel about the conflict and resolution of that scene? Are you curious about anything? 
> 
> There'll be some lighter stuff, followed by some darker stuff (and then back again) in the next two chapters or so. 
> 
> If you're curious about the OCs or any of the other Norse characters, I swear I haven't forgotten them. The sea is pretty rough (and this time no one can blame Jormangundr).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Everyone of you are awesome!


	39. Her Walk (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muninn attempts to teach Misuteri what it means to act like royalty; however, it seems the only one truly able to do that is Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer to write than I wanted it to (mostly because I have zero etiquette training and Loki has REALLY high standards). Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy these cute, little scenes between little Misu and Loki.
> 
> Update 4-29-16: This chapter is being edited. It is currently at 5700 words. I apologize for errors, incomplete thoughts and inconsistent plot flow. I hope to finish it soon. Thank you for your patience.

Misuteri woke the next morning feeling cold and nauseous. The light bothered her eyes and her head ached. She curled into a ball and cuddled her blanket. Remnants of her dream still lingered in the back of her head. She pushed them away as her logical functions returned. That is, until she noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes. She started to panic. It all came flooding back. Well, not all of it exactly. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep or how she got into bed. She wasn't even sure about where she was but she remembered Odin in her room last night. Her eyes darted around the stone walls and at the wooden door. The brass handle started to turn and Misuteri threw the blanket over her head.  
  
“Misuteri, darling,” Muninn called out to her. She carried a platter with a silver dome over it and there was a new dress hanging off of her arm. She wore the same type of uniform she had the day before. She noticed the shivering bump beneath hiding under the blankets. “I've brought you breakfast, and a new change of clothes,” she said with a smile. She set the platter on the nightstand and draped the dress over the foot of the bed.  
  
The smell of food and Muninn's familiar voice comforted Misuteri than what she said. She emerged from the sheets, holding them to her. She smiled as her eyes met Muninn's.  
  
“It seems someone got warm last night,” Muninn said as she picked up Misuteri's crumpled dress and underclothes from the floor. “No matter. I brought you something new to wear.”  
  
Misuteri nodded as if she were listening but her attention shifted towards the nearby food. She could smell the salty, meaty scent of warm ham beneath its shield. She reached over and started to lift it.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah!” Muninn said as she stood. She swiftly swooped passed Misuteri and snatched the platter up. She moved it gracefully to the other side of the room. She placed it on a small table with two chairs. “Princesses get dressed before they eat,” she said gesturing to Misuteri's obvious lack of clothes. “Besides, you'll catch a cold if you stay like that for much longer.”  
  
Misuteri's brow pinched and she groaned. She reached forward and pulled the dress nearer to her. She slipped the black stockings off of the hanger and put them on. Beneath them lay a pair of underwear and a long slip that resembled a nightgown. When she finished putting her underclothes on, she felt so much better.  
  
 The dress was unlike anything she had ever seen in person. The skirt of the dress had a black top layer that had narrow, inverted Vs cut into it, showing the shiny, green fabric beneath. From the waist up, the black continued until it faded into dark green. It's long sleeves and heavy, green fabric made Misuteri pause. She still wasn't fond of green but she was learning how to pick her battles. She smoothed her fingertips over the fabric. It was both rough and soft. The velvet texture made her skin crawl a little.  
  
After a moment, she slipped the strange, cloth covered hanger from the neck and started loosening the lace in the back. She stood up and tossed the skirt onto the floor as she stepped into it. The inside wasn't comfortable but it wasn't too unpleasant. Once she had her arms in her sleeves, Muninn moved to adjust the back.  
  
“Now hold still or you'll put a run in your stockings,” she warned Misuteri just before she started to wrench and tighten at the lace.  
  
“Ow! You're pinching me!” Misuteri started to wiggle and try to jerk away from Muninn but she gained little ground. Every time she moved forward, Muninn yanked her backwards.  
  
“Oh, stop it. Hold still or I'll make it tighter,” the white haired woman scolded her with a smile. She found Misuteri's feeble efforts entertaining. Muninn had no trouble pulling Misuteri back towards the bed as she finished. The girl weighed half as much as Muninn and Muninn was deceptively strong.   
  
Misuteri crossed her arms and pouted. It didn't take long for Muninn to finally tie the back of the dress. Misuteri felt her let go and immediately moved forward. She turned to Muninn and started to pull at the bust of the dress. “I don't like it. It's too tight!” She protested.  
  
Muninn scoffed and moved over to the food. She laughed a little. “You best get used to it. That's not even a real corset. You'll do well to remember that princesses wear tighter clothes than that!”  
  
Misuteri narrowed her eyes. “I don't like how much you're enjoying this,” she retorted moving towards Muninn. She took the seat opposite her maiden.  
  
She lifted the lid off of the large plate. Beneath it lay two plates, one set of silverware and a tall wooden cup. One plate had a fried egg and a thick piece of ham on it. The other was full of rolls and muffins.  
  
Misuteri snatched the cup and gulped nearly half of it down. Normally she didn't like water but her throat was beyond parched. She then picked up the plate of warm food and the silverware. She quickly started to smash her yolk into the egg white with her fork. She did so until there was no way of separating the two. She stabbed the ham with her fork and hastily brought it up to her mouth. She bit down on it, tearing a large bite from the whole.  
  
It wasn't until she was almost finished chewing that she noticed Muninn wasn't eating. She swallowed and looked over at her. “Where's your plate?” she said with concern.  
  
Muninn shook her head. “I've already eaten,” she assured Misuteri. “Besides, servants don't usually eat with royalty,” she informed her.  
  
Misuteri's eyes narrowed as she swallowed a forkful of egg. “But what about last night?” she replied.  
  
“Last night was special. We were allowed to join you because you still need someone to look after you. I'm sure by tomorrow night, you'll be dining with the King and Loki by yourself,” Muninn replied with all the calm she could muster but her voice had lowered a half an octave.  
  
Her seriousness caught Misuteri off guard as she chomped down on her ham again. “Wait...what? I don't think I want to be alone with the King so soon.” The girl was losing her appetite. She started to fret.  
  
“You won't be alone. Loki will be there to make sure you behave,” she spoke as if she found Misuteri's nervousness funny.  
  
“Loki...” Misuteri said his name with longing. She missed him. He left so abruptly from dinner the night before. She wondered what he was doing. She stared at her plate for a minute before continuing. “What does he do for the King?”  
  
Muninn resisted scoffing again. There were too many ways she could answer that question. “The truth is...I'm not entirely sure. It seems like...like he does whatever he wants,” she paused again. “Of course he does whatever the King asks of him but...besides that I don't know.”  
  
Misuteri frowned. She found Muninn's answer far from fulfilling. “So...will I see him before dinner tonight?” she asked.  
  
“Perhaps. There's almost no telling when or where Loki might pop up,” she replied. “Now, finish your food. You've got a full day ahead of you.”  
  
“Okay...” Misuteri said before finishing her ham. She reached across the table and grabbed a roll. She pulled it apart and used to to soak up the yolk before she spooned tiny bits of egg onto it. She continued to do the same thing until her plate was finished. She sipped her cup of water before exhaling with satisfaction.  
  
As the food filled her belly, the night before seemed like little more than a bad dream. Albeit a very strange, very bad, bad dream. It was daylight out and she was alone. That was enough for her to take solace. She wanted to pretend it didn't happen and forget about it. That's what she planned to do as she looked over the table at Muninn and smiled.  
  
“So, what are we gonna do today?” she asked. Her voice was cheerful and excited.  
  
“You're going to learn exactly what a princess's job is, that's what,” Muninn answered. She stood up and motioned for Misuteri to follow her.  
  
Misuteri nodded and hurried to her new companion's side, holding the green fabric of her skirt.  
  
“The first thing you need to remember about being a princess is that you must do everything with grace,” Muninn lectured her as she raced down the stairs.  
  
Misuteri tried to pay attention to what Muninn was saying as she struggled to follow her. Her tiny feet and short, wobbly legs were no match for Muninn's lithe and athletic form. She gripped the skirt of her dress and the slip underneath as tightly as she could as she hopped down the stairs.  
  
Muninn spun on her heel to see Misuteri clomping down the steps behind her. “Tsk!” She clicked her tongue and pointed back up the stairs. “What did I just say? Try again.”  
  
Misuteri's eyes went wide. “What?!” She obviously got the hint but climbing the stairs again was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
“You heard me...” Muninn's normally high pitched voice deepened.  
  
Misuteri crossed her arms and started to pout. She looked embarrassingly pitiful. “I'll walk more gracefully if you walked more slowly...” Misuteri stubbornly retorted.  
  
Muninn's scoff turned into a laugh. “You really haven't the faintest idea what it's like to have any rank, do you?”  
  
The question puzzled Misuteri.  
  
That was answer enough for Muninn. “Look, girl, you've got potential but you've got to change the way you do pretty much everything or the King is going to chew you up and spit you out just like the rest of them.” She made a fake spitting sound and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. “If you want my help, you'll do as I say, if not, I can tell the King you're ready and let you embarrass him in front of everyone.”  
  
Misuteri turned her face away from Muninn in a fit of defiance. Muninn opened her mouth to correct Misuteri's stubbornness but then she discerned the look on the girl's face. She could see her gears turning, slowly at first and then faster. She smiled a little. Misuteri was learning.  
  
The idea that she might fail was utterly preposterous. Muninn had done more than insult her pride. For Muninn to imply she wasn't working hard enough was bad enough but to think she wasn't good enough the way she was on her own was totally impossible.  
  
She hated being told she had to work harder than she already was; mostly because people rarely had any idea how hard she was already trying; and she was always sure she was trying harder than most. She was more sure of that now than she had ever been in her life. She had never tried so hard not to think about something she saw. The longer the images stayed burned in her brain, the more convinced she was that they were real and she had to work that much harder at fooling herself that they weren't.  
  
 She was determined not to let anyone tell her she wasn't good enough because that would only perpetuate the idea that it was true. It would feed her mind-numbing insecurity and doubt. It was the one thing that could cripple her. It was a self-fulfilling prophecy that she refused to let become reality, even at such a young age.  
  
The hardest part was she knew Muninn was telling the truth and deep down, she wanted Muninn's help. She wanted to be the best version of herself that she could be and Muninn was trying to make her into that person. She admired her dedication and appreciated her help. She already felt deeply indebted to her and she barely knew her.  
  
“Muninn...” she said quietly, swallowing her pride. “If you want me to walk down the stairs 'with grace', you have to tell me what that means,” her voice was clearly frustrated. Asking for help; being corrected; and feeling stupid were a few things Misuteri wasn't very good at handling graciously.  
  
The white haired woman sighed. “It means do the exact opposite of what you were doing in the first place,” she explained crassly. Muninn may have been trying to help Misuteri but she was no princess. She didn't know how to explain what it meant to be graceful. She only knew what grace looked like.  
  
Misuteri groaned and stomped back up the stone steps. The fact that the cold, hard surface hurt her feet didn't matter. It was all she could do to get her frustration out. Once she stood on the landing opposite Muninn, she took a deep inhale and dropped all her weight on her foot as she descended the steps. She moved slowly and deliberately but not elegantly.  
  
“Nope, try again!” Muninn shouted in a sing-song tone. She crossed her arms and spread her feet shoulder length apart. Her neck was craned a little bit as she watched Misuteri turn back up the stairs. “Now, this time without the attitude,” she advised Misuteri when she got to the top of the steps again.  
  
She sounded like Misuteri's mother. It made Misuteri miss her a little bit but it was a fleeting feeling. Her attention was consumed by her new goal in life: becoming a princess. Her instincts told her it she needed to give this her all or else she might actually fail.  
  
“Okay...” Misuteri tossed her head back. She ran her fingers through her hair and rolled her shoulders. She held her skirt up at her hip with one hand and placed the other on the railing. She kept her grip soft, and loose but ever ready to help her catch her balance.  
  
She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she gently placed her right foot on the step below her and her left foot quickly followed. She was half way through her next inhale before she took her next step. She tried to breathe slowly and use it to pace herself but she was nowhere near disciplined enough to do that.  
  
Nevertheless, she continued gradually and deliberately moving down the stairs. She always gently dropped her heel before taking her next step. The tight, sturdy fabric of the upper half of her dress made it easier to keep her posture straight. She tried to keep her chin and eyes up but she wasn't perfect. Her gaze shifted towards her feet more than a few times. While her unhurried pace did test her patience, it was a profoundly liberating feeling as she felt her thoughts clear as she finally met Muninn on the landing.  
  
Muninn smiled down at Misuteri. “Good job,” she said with a fleeting smile. “Now that I know you can do it, you won't have an excuse when one of us catches you fumbling around like a newborn calf.” Her condescending remark was more than just that; it was a warning.  
  
Misuteri paused. “You mean...You expect me to walk like this all...the...time?” her disbelief was almost palpable.  
  
“A princess must do everything with grace,” Muninn repeated herself. She started down the second flight of stairs. She didn't move as hastily as she did the first time but she was going to make it down far faster than Misuteri if she expected her to do the same thing she had done before.  
  
Misuteri groaned again in protest but it was quieter than before. She pinched her skirt in her hand and followed Muninn. She wasn't as proper as she had been the first time. Her footsteps were harsh and she rarely let her heel drop all the way. She rushed, on her toes, as if Muninn was pulling her by some invisible string.  
  
Muninn made it to the base of the landing between the first and second floors well before Misuteri. She turned and saw the girl's awkward, uncertain steps. “Misuteri...” she said trying to be patient.  
  
Misuteri stopped and looked down at Muninn. She rolled her eyes and she tossed her head back. “Whaaaaat,” she whined.  
  
“Stop that! Princesses don't whine!” Muninn scolded her. She was tempted to march up the stairs and smack her. Misuteri was getting on her last nerve.  
  
“I don't care,” her tone was unchanged. She rolled her head over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. “I don't get why a princess has to walk like that!” She crossed her arms and looked down at the stone steps beneath her. She didn't want to look at Muninn, let alone have her babysit her all day. She couldn't take one more second of Muninn's nagging. She glared at her out of the corner of her eye until a familiar figure moved into her line of sight. Misuteri's frustration vanished in a heartbeat.  
  
“If you back talk me one more time, I'm going to lock you in your room and tell the King you've been misbehaving,” Muninn's face was starting to flush. Her temper flared and her cheeks turned her paper white skin scarlet. She was so distracted by Misuteri, she didn't hear the door from the Grand Hall open. So, when Misuteri's eyes widened in surprise, she thought her threat had had its desired effect. It was only when the person Misuteri was really looking at began to speak, her heart skipped a beat and her stomach flipped.  
  
“Now, now, that is not necessary,” Loki said placing his hand on Muninn's shoulder. He turned her upper body so she was forced to look at him as he towered over her. His eyes narrowed barely enough for her to notice. It was a threat so minute, Misuteri didn't notice. “We both know it is impossible for her to learn what it really takes to be a princess from someone like you,” his voice sounded pleasant but the insult was clear. Muninn was easily cowed. She looked away from Loki and quieted her temper. He let go of her shoulder and turned towards Misuteri.  
  
Seeing Loki made her both nervous and excited. Her anxiousness and doubt made her tense up as he got closer. He quickly moved up the first few steps until he was eye level with her. She quickly looked away from his face, as if she felt guilty. With her gaze averted, she heard him move even closer.  
  
An eternity passed for the both of them as he loomed over her. Misuteri chewed her bottom lip as she stared down at Loki's shiny, leather shoes. She tried not to fidget with him watching her but she couldn't stop herself. It was too much. She started to pretend he wasn't there, just so she could snap out of it. Loki stood tall as he stared down at her. He saw her shake a little as he moved closer. He had to resist glaring at her as she tried to ignore him. He was both annoyed and satisfied with her reaction to him. If she was going to be a princess, she wasn't acting like it; but watching her squirm under his gaze gave him an immense amount of pleasure.  
  
“Misuteri,” he said finally, “look at me. I am not upset with you.”  
  
The petite girl swallowed hard and slowly turned her chin upward. He was so incredibly tall. She thought Nidhogg was the largest man she had ever seen but Loki was quickly persuading her otherwise. Her eyes dragged up his long legs and over his perfectly proportionate torso. It wasn't until she gazed upon his face that she remembered the real reason he made her nervous. The second Misuteri's eyes fell upon his, she knew he was lying. He was angry. His penetrating green eyes gave him away, despite his calm expression.  
  
She was overcome with the need to quell his anger. The last thing she wanted was for Loki to be unhappy with her. She knew very well that she'd still be stuck daydreaming in her tree fort if it weren't for him. “I'm sorry...I – ” Misuteri started to justify her actions.  
  
“Misuteri,” he said her name in an authoritarian manner. Her eyes darted back up to his. “I want you to listen to me very carefully,” he said as he leaned in towards her and get close to her ear.  
  
Misuteri's vision narrowed and then snapped back to normal as she watched his face get nearer to hers. She felt his breath on her as he spoke. It made her skin tingle and the hair on the back of her neck stand up.  
  
“First, you need to understand something very simple,” he paused for dramatic effect. “You are to do as you are told, do you understand me?” His tone made it very clear he was expecting an answer.  
  
Misuteri began nodding immediately after he finished his question.  
  
“Do not be rude, Misuteri,” he corrected her. “The words I want you to use when I ask you a question or tell you to do something are, 'yes, sir',” he purred his instructions into her ear.  
  
Misuteri felt her mouth fill with an excess of saliva but she managed to answer him anyway. “Yes, sir,” she stuttered.  
  
Loki stood straight. His smirk quickly grew into a toothy grin. “Now that we have that settled, I suppose I could let you in on a few, unspoken rules of Court,” he said charmingly, offering her his hand.  
  
Misuteri took a deep breath and put her very small hand in his. She knew better than to hesitate. His fingers closed around hers with a carefully measured firmness. He turned with his back to her, but before he moved, he spoke. “Image and rank are everything. You must appear and behave in such a way that proves you worthy of your rank while simultaneously being respectful and courteous to those with a higher rank than you,” he provided an example of exactly what he meant as he spoke.  
  
Loki walked slowly down the stairs, giving her ample time to observe and mimic him. He held his head high, not looking at Muninn as they passed her on the landing. He kept his elbow at a ninety degree angle as he led Misuteri forward. It left Misuteri little room to lag behind him, while making it impossible for her to get ahead of him.  
  
Misuteri observed him closely. She was mindful of the advice Muninn had given her as she followed him. She was thankful her caretaker had taught her the basics before Loki appeared. Misuteri didn't even want to think about how foolish and clumsy she might be in front of Loki without Muninn's help. She realized how much she wanted to be prim and proper, for him. She gave her a weak, apologetic smile as they passed her.  
  
At first, she stared at his feet. She watched as his much larger feet seemed to dominate each step as he moved forward. She stared at his shoulder, closely eying the position of his chin as he spoke. She was positively enchanted by him as she felt herself begin to glide down the stairs at his side. After the first few, awkward steps it was almost effortless.  
  
“Who do you think fits in that category here in the castle?” He engaged her in the conversation, forcing her to divide her concentration. He looked down at her to see how she handled the new challenge.  
  
“You and the King?” She was confident in her answer but the second her eyes met Loki's, her insecurity betrayed her.  
  
“Yes, that is correct,” he turned his face forward again. “However, like many rules, there is an exception for you, my dear princess,” his voice was warm and affectionate with his endearment. “You must always treat men with the utmost respect. The King and I may allow you a great many privileges, we can always take them away.  So, no matter how privileged you may be, you have very little true power,” he explained the delicate circumstances of her new predicament with tact.  
  
Misuteri accepted his words as truth without feeling insulted. In many ways, she was still a child. Feeling trapped and even smothered were par for the course. At her core, she truly was an intelligent, resourceful and mature young woman. She understood that if she had any chances of changing the things she was unhappy with, she would have to play along. The better she got at the game, the better off she'd be.  
  
_And I think I've got the best teacher anyone could ask for..._  
  
Misuteri looked up at him, admiring his shiny, black hair. She liked the way it was perfectly straight and pushed back out of his face. It made it easy to memorize his dominant brow line, the sharp curves of his high cheek bones and his chiseled jaw. She didn't quite know what it was like to become aroused but she knew she liked looking at him. It made her want to be and stay close to him.  
  
By the time he was finished talking, they had made it down the stairs and out into the Grand Hall. Misuteri let go of her dress and enjoyed the feeling of the soft rug beneath her feet. It kept the frigid stone from sapping the warmth from her.  
  
“You must never rush unless out of absolute necessity. You must move fluidly and with purpose. A princess never goes anywhere without a good reason, even if that reason is a whim,” he explained in a soft, tentative voice. “You must be confident and in control of yourself at all times. You are a leader now, your actions set the standard that others must follow. It is your job to show them how a loyal, respectable subject behaves.”  
  
Loki could feel her closeness, the way she clung to his side without actually touching anything besides his hand. Whichever way he moved, she moved and she was almost as graceful as he was. She was a fast learner, when given the proper incentive. He smiled to himself as he began to cut across the hall. He lead her towards the head of the table, aimed at a door near the throne on the other side of the room.  
  
The large dining table and benches were still there from the night before. Odin's head chair had been pulled several feet away from the table. There was just enough room for them to squeeze through and even then, it was going to be a tight fit. Misuteri barely noticed it until it was too late.  
  
The edge of the table was to Loki's left and Odin's chair was to Misuteri's right. As they started to pass between the two, Loki stretched his hand out a little, manipulating Misuteri's center of gravity and then, he subtly shifted his weight on his right leg a little more than he needed to – which consequently sent Misuteri fumbling and stumbling over her feet. She tried desperately not to fall.  
  
 She successfully managed to do little more than further trip over the skirt of her dress before her bottom landed firmly on the hard seat of Odin's chair. A look of surprise washed over her face. It was quickly replaced with embarrassment. She immediately crossed her arms and began to pout, pushing her bottom lip out further and further with her eyes cast down at the floor. This was her default defense mechanism. She would rather be pitied than ridiculed.  
  
_Oh god, now there's no way he doesn't think I'm a little kid..._  
  
_Stupidstupidstupid._  
  
“You must always be aware of your surroundings, Misuteri,” he spoke with the utmost seriousness, explaining the lesson to be learned in his very purposeful maneuver. “That is, if you would like to save yourself some embarrassment,” his tone of voice was a little lighter this time as he stared down at Misuteri. His face wasn't the least bit angry or disappointed. She did exactly what he knew she would do. He could see the look of self-loathing written all over her tiny face. There was no need to scold her; she was already doing that herself.  
  
She looked absolutely pathetic. She was trying so hard to be strong but her defensiveness showed her age. He mimicked her, crossing his arms and lifting an eyebrow as he waited for her to say something in her defense, all the while resisting the urge to laugh at her.  
  
 After a moment of silence, Loki let his smile show through. He uncrossed his arms and extended his hand to her once more. “Come on, little princess, we have no time to dawdle,” he said giving her an altruistic smile.  
  
Misuteri looked up at him when he spoke. She was surprised to find he wasn't angry with her. She thought he would be – should be – angry with her but he wasn't. Fighting through her confusion, she nodded and put her hand in his. She stood up slowly, feeling the carpet beneath her feet, unsure of her ability to stand on her own. She gave him a weak smile before he turned and led her towards the door.

* * *

  
 Now, more than ever, did she rely on Loki to guide her through the dimly lit inner hallways of the castle. Her arm had become linked with his and she lay her free hand on his arm.  She moved almost the exact same way he did, directing her attention periodically to the ornate decorations they passed. He spoke softly giving her tidbits about this or that tapestry or vase they passed. It wasn't long before he cycled back and began aiding Misuteri in her acclimation process.  
  
“Rumors are a terribly dangerous,” he informed her. “They can be lethal to your reputation and your reputation, princess, is everything. You are always being watched,” he spoke softly as Ratatosk emerged from one of the rooms down the hall. He approached them, giving Loki a respectful nod as he walked passed Misuteri.  
  
She noticed how his eyes dropped from Loki's to hers and narrowed. She couldn't fathom why Ratatosk might not like her. She frowned and averted her gaze as if she had done something wrong. She tried to pull her arm free from beneath Loki's elbow but he clasped his hand over hers to keep her firmly in place.  
  
“You must never do anything that might give others pause to speculate your intentions. Your intentions must be transparent and your actions must be becoming of a princess. You must be more than loyal and well-mannered,” he elaborated. “You must make those around you feel welcome and appreciated. Even those that are here to serve you deserve your respect and generosity.”  
  
Misuteri's brows knit together in confusion. She didn't understand how she was to lead, be a better version of herself but she had to be nice to people that didn't deserve it. She thought of Odin, of how he behaved at the dinner table and of the things she saw the night before. It made her skin crawl.  
  
_Why do I have to do all that when the king does the exact opposite? He gets to act like that...do those things...just because he's king? What makes him so special, so much more important than the rest of us? It's not fair!_  
  
“What is it?” Loki asked looking down at her.  
  
She hadn't realized she had stopped walking. Loki had turned and stood in front of her. He had let go of both her arm and her hand. His eyes were narrow with concern and a small frown crept over his face. She peered up at him and then quickly back down at the ground. She felt his eyes on her and she couldn't get the image of his worried face out of her head.  
  
“It...it's just...” she looked up at him. “What if I can't? What if I try and it's not good enough?” She needed him to tell her what the right answer was. Little did she know, she already had all the answers.  
  
There it was again, that look of complete and utter desperation. It was enough to make him weak in the knees. It was amazing that such a young girl could have such a profound effect on him. He paused to ponder simply how she kept slipping behind his defenses. He was certain it wasn't her innocence or her harmlessness; he had prepared himself for those things. No, it was something else and it was dangerous.  
  
Loki smiled warmly, hiding his growing contempt for the girl but then, he felt a gentleness rise up in him again. It gave him clarity. He tilted his head down at her and held back his urge to coddle her. She would never learn how to be more than a little princess if he continued to treat her like a child. “As long as you try your hardest, it will always be good enough,” he said petting her blond hair. He turned, gathering her hand back under his arm, leading her forward once more, “never underestimate yourself, princess. You are capable of extraordinary things. The moment you doubt that, the shadows win and you must  never let that happen.”  
  
_Never doubt and the shadows will never win._  
  
“There is the very real possibility that there might be those that would want to do harm to more than your reputation,” he spoke informatively as they met the door at the end of the hall. “If such a situation were to arise, you will need to know how to protect yourself.”  
  
Misuteri looked up at him. His statement vexed her. “You mean people might...try to hurt _me_?” she said gesturing to herself, referencing her physical body.  
  
Loki turned to her, releasing her arm and nodded slightly.  
  
“But if I'm nice and I'm good...why would anyone want to hurt me?” her voice was high and squeaky.  
  
Loki smiled reassuringly, disguising his devilish glare. She, of course, wouldn't notice it. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to believe Loki had her best interests at heart. She was so naïve and he would enjoy shattering her fragile, optimistic view of the world. He put one hand on her shoulder and one hand on the door in front of them. “This world is full of jealous, conniving, hateful individuals that would like nothing more than to snuff out your light,” his words were harsh and pointed. His face became covered in shadows as he leaned in towards her. He continued crowding her and making her feel small, reinforcing her helplessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faced with Misuteri's overwhelming innocence, Loki's inner darkness is getting impatient. Is he really going to be able to pull off being the Knight in Shining Armor? 
> 
> Hopefully this next chapter won't take me too long to write. I hate making you guys wait so long to see what happens next! (And remember, I'm a sucker for your feedback! Let me know what you think.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you like this little story arc.


	40. The Training Room (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and the others teach Misuteri a few tricks to use if she gets into a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Loki, Ratatosk, Huginn and Nidhogg teach Misuteri a little self-defense. 
> 
> While researching the topic, I found this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WIOUvTQd20  
> Since it helped me so much, I thought I might share it with you guys. (I'm in no way affiliated with the creators of the video. I simply used it for educational purposes.)
> 
> Update 10-21: This chapter is being edited. It is currently at 6000 words. I apologize for errors, incomplete thoughts and inconsistent plot flow. I hope to finish it soon. Thank you for your patience.

Misuteri was so focused on Loki's frightening expression, she didn't notice someone had swung the door open. She felt someone grip her upper arm and pull her towards them.  
  
“Princess! You're finally here!” Huginn pulled Misuteri close to her, shielding her from Loki's dark gaze with one arm and leaning against the other door with the other. She wore a large, excited grin as her eyes drifted upwards towards Loki. She silently challenged him. She dared him to compromise his mission.  
  
He glared at Huginn for a long moment. His irises flickered red and green. His blood surged through his veins and his clothes felt tighter by the second. His rage bordered on blind fury the whole time until he scoffed and drew himself behind the edge of the door.  
  
Misuteri was twisting and turning trying to look back at Loki. She was more confused than scared. Huginn kept her firmly pressed against her bare mid-drift, facing away from her royal tutor.  
  
_Wait! What happened! Did I do something wrong?_  
  
Huginn pulled Misuteri further into the room and shut it gently behind her. Free from Huginn's grasp, Misuteri spun on her heel and ran towards the door. “Hey, nonono,” Huginn blocked the door handle. She looked down at Misuteri with a stern look and held out her hand; but it wasn't enough to deter the girl. She still tried to push passed the lightly armored woman.   
  
Out of nowhere, Misuteri felt a pair of impossibly big hands wrap around her waist. She didn't realize what was happening until her feet started to dangle in the air. She began to flail and call out for Loki. Her protests were no challenge for the man who had her in his grasp.  
  
Nidhogg hoisted Misuteri up into the air and over her his shoulders. Her legs were far shorter than his arms, even with them stretched above his head; bunching her skirt up around the back of his neck was easy. He secured his hands on her hips and stood up straight. His muscles were hard underneath Misuteri's bottom. He was only wearing a loose, sleeveless undershirt and a pair of baggy cotton pants.  
  
Misuteri was panicked. She clung to his crown at first. Her arms were wrapped around the top of his head and her tiny fingers were wrapped around clumps of his thick, long brown hair.  
  
“Settle down, little princess. Enjoy the view!” Nidhogg was excited but Misuteri found his grounding presence comforting.  
  
It wasn't until she realized who had her that she started to relax. It took her a moment to stop clinging to him and sit up straight. She felt safe but heights were not something she enjoyed. She was content with the view at four-foot-something. She slowly sat up straight, looking up and realizing the ceiling was still far above her head. She swallowed hard and then leaned to the side, catching a glimpse of Nidhogg's face.  
  
“Nidhogg?” she said, still a little nervous.  
  
“Yes, princess?” he said calmly.  
  
“Where are we?” she leaned forward again, trying to look at his face.  
  
“This is the Training Room,” he replied simply.  
  
Huginn stepped towards them with her arms crossed. “This is were Nidhogg and I train the King's Guard,” she explained. Her face quickly settling into a sincere smile. She enjoyed the girl's company. She somehow brought a light into their normally dingy world.  
  
“Oh...” Misuteri nodded in response as she lifted her head up and looked around the room. She rested her arms on her thighs and Nidhogg's grip moved from her hips to her knees.  
  
There were a number of wooden weapons and shields on racks and in piles along the outer rim of the room. There were large windows lining walls just below the ceiling. Bright, white light flooded the Training Room. Most of the room had the same stone floor as the rest of the castle. In the center of the room, there was a large dirt square. It was covered in foot prints and long, sharp gouges. It was clear they trained with more than the dull toys they had laying around.  
  
“Are you ready to have some real fun?” Nidhogg prompted Misuteri.  
  
He wore a harmless, jovial grin as he started to bounce and spin. Slowly at first, to make sure Misuteri was comfortable. His serious, observant eyes were crescents. His laughter vibrated through his chest and into Misuteri. It was a deep, full bodied laughter. It only took a moment of Nidhogg's laughter and Misuteri's giggling before Huginn joined in the fun.  
  
 She would get close, just within arm's reach of Misuteri and then pull away. Nidhogg dipped down low and then he would stand straight again. His movements either pulled her down with him or made her feel like she was flying towards the ceiling. Misuteri would reach down and try to tag Huginn as Nidhogg proceeded to chase her around the dirt square.  
  
On the opposite side of the door, Loki struggled to control himself. It would seem his Shadow had more power in this world and it fought him for control. He had teased and tempted his inner darkness with what he could not have – Misuteri's light. It had been too long since he indulged his baser needs. A sharp, throbbing pain started in the pit of his stomach. It rose up his spine, through his chest, and into his skull. It nearly crippled him. He clutched the hair at his temples and resisted the urge to roar.  
  
He leaned against the wall, staggered and dazed. He was slowly turning into more monster than man. His heart thumped against his chest. The sound of his blood rushing, flooding into his brain was the only thing he could hear. That is, until something foreign reached his ears. His hands slowly released the sides his head, allowing the sound flow into him unencumbered.  
  
It was Misuteri's laughter. He could hear the lightheartedness radiating from the Training Room. He started to laugh. It was breathless and inaudible at first but it grew into a personification of his disbelief. It was almost maniacal.  
  
What was happening was impossible. She should have been pounding on the door, frightened and in need of his protection. His companions were under his control; they should have been reflecting his mental state. The fact she had begun to influence his puppets was unfathomable but it was happening.  
  
After far too long, Loki had finally collected himself. He had locked his demon away deeper than he ever had to before. Once he was satisfied he could proceed without distraction, he carried on. He had successfully refocused his energy. He smoothed his hands over his hair and adjusted his tunic. He relaxed his shoulders and his expression turned neutral. He pressed the latch on the door handles and stepped into the room.  
  
“I believe that is enough fooling around,” Loki walked into the room lowering his hands at his sides as the doors closed behind him. His eyes weren't narrow and his tone wasn't harsh. “It is about time we begin today's lesson,” he said walking towards the middle of the room. He stopped just outside the dirt square.  
  
The three of them stopped in their tracks. Huginn and Nidhogg stood straight and faced Loki. It took Misuteri a few seconds to register he was even there and what he had said.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Nidhogg nodded and then lifted Misuteri off of his shoulders.  
  
“Misuteri, come here,” Loki called her to his side.  
  
Misuteri ran to him, still a little breathless from her fun with Nidhogg and Huginn. She smiled and looked up at him as if his dark gaze had never touched her. “What are you gonna tell me about now?” she said with a toothy grin.  
  
“Actually,” Huginn followed Misuteri, “Loki isn't going to be telling you anything.”  
  
Misuteri turned to Huginn and then back at Loki.  
  
Loki nodded in agreement. “I am only here to observe,” he explained.  
  
Misuteri looked away, a little disappointed but then she felt his hand on her shoulder. A green light washed over her and her formal dress was transformed into an outfit not unlike Huginn's. Misuteri's clothes were a fair bit more conservative. She was covered in light, black leather. Her entire upper body was protected. From the waist down, she donned a pleated skirt that ended at her mid-thigh and a pair of flat soled, knee high boots.  
  
“Whoa...” Misuteri's eyes grew large as she looked down at her gloved hands. She opened and closed her fists. She felt stronger now, although she was sure it was all in her head. "Thanks..."  
  
“Misuteri?” Loki turned her attention back to him. When she was looking at him, he continued. “What did I tell you when you stumbled in the Grand Hall?” Loki looked down at Misuteri, keeping her attention focused solely on him. It was more than enough to distract the girl from the man creeping up behind her.  
  
A flash of confusion passed over Misuteri's face as she recalled the answer he was waiting for but before she could reply, a pair of now familiar hands wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to see Nidhogg, clad in armor. Misuteri was daunted by the curved metal and sharp points stretched over his shoulders and helm.  
  
“Always be aware of your surroundings, Misuteri. If Nidhogg were an enemy, he could have carried you off or even killed you before you even noticed he was there.” Loki was more than willing to educate Misuteri. It was more than his job as her royal custodian; he greatly enjoyed teasing and tormenting the girl. “Now, make him put you down.”  
  
Misuteri turned at the waist and looked back at Nidhogg with her most serious face. “Put me down!” she demanded.  
  
Nidhogg's brow lifted beneath his helmet and he resisted smiling at her. He did not reply nor indulge her.  
  
Misuteri's face pinched tighter in the middle. “Nidhogg!” Misuteri shouted. His name still felt funny on her tongue. It was even more foreign when she shouted. She started to wriggle and twist in his grasp. “I said, 'put me down!'” she repeated herself. This time she tried harder than before. “Put me down before I get mad!” she howled. She gripped his thumbs and started to pull as hard as she could while simultaneously throwing her weight around.  
  
Her efforts were admirable for one so small. She was so very determined; but it was useless. Nidhogg had an iron grip. There was no way she could overpower even his weakest point with sheer will alone. If she were up against a human assailant, even one of Nidhogg's size, she might have had a chance at getting free.  
  
After a few moments, Misuteri huffed and crossed her arms. She looked up at Loki, embarrassed and frustrated. “I can't...” she whined.  
  
“He wouldn't be Captain of the King's Guard if a little girl could get away from him!” Huginn boasted.  
  
Loki's face softened. “I suppose that was an unfair test. Besides, we are not here to teach you how to fight against people _inside_ the castle walls,” he said while gesturing for Nidhogg to put Misuteri down.  
  
Once her feet hit the ground, Misuteri pulled away from Nidhogg. She turned back and glared at him for a second before turning her attention back to Loki. She was very aware of Nidhogg's proximity now and she tried hard to stay vigilant.  
  
“Sometimes people aren't going to be as obvious as Nidhogg just was. It'll be easier to snatch you if they can get you alone,” Huginn explained.  
  
“What should you do if a stranger, or someone you simply do not trust, tries to take you somewhere you have never been before?” Loki asked Misuteri.  
  
“Look, I know all about 'stranger danger', okay?” Misuteri's flippant reply didn't yield the reaction she was looking for.  
  
“Okay, princess, then let's go,” Huginn stated simply before grabbing Misuteri's arm. She pulled Misuteri with her as she started to march across the training grounds. After a second of surprise, Misuteri followed Huginn willingly.  
  
“And the princess is dead,” Loki shrugged his shoulders. He held his hands out in an “oh well” sort of way.  
  
Misuteri turned. “Wait...what are you talking – ” she was promptly interrupted by a knife at her throat.  
  
Loki sighed. “You have a long way to go, princess,” he spoke as if he were disappointed but he wasn't. The odds were stacked against her and she had zero fighting experience.  
  
Misuteri frowned and pushed Huginn's arm away from her. She moved back towards Loki. “You just said you weren't teaching me to fight against people inside the castle. Of course I trust Huginn and Nidhogg and you and Muninn. You're nice to me; you've helped me...” Misuteri started to feel bashful as she subtly began to express her appreciation.  
  
“What about me?” a voice asked from the door.  
  
Misuteri turned her head but the person had vanished. She blinked and he was before her, with her wrist in his hand. It was Ratatosk. He was still fairly larger than Misuteri and much stronger but he made her nervous for some reason. Immediately, Misuteri started to jerk her arm away from him. She pulled her elbow back towards her side as hard as she could, over and over again.  
  
“Get off of me! Loki! Huginn! Nidhogg! Help!” Misuteri almost started to panic. None of them moved to help her. They simply watched. The harder she tried to get away from him, the tighter his grasp became.  
  
Loki let her try a half dozen more times before he intervened. “Okay, let her go, Ratatosk,” he said as he approached them. “You did one thing very right and the another very wrong,” he said simply, without scolding her. He held out his arm to her. “Grab a hold of my arm,” he instructed.  
  
Misuteri reluctantly reached out and held onto his forearm. She couldn't touch her fingertips together. She could feel him flex under her grip. She didn't hold too tightly. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
In an instant, Loki was free from her. “What did I do differently than you?” he asked.  
  
“I...um...” Misuteri took a moment to look from her hand to his arm before she came to her conclusion. “I don't know...you're obviously stronger than me.”  
  
“Things are never that simple,” he replied. He extended his arm to her again. “Try again. Try to keep my arm.”  
  
Misuteri nodded once and then took his arm again. This time, she used both hands and held him as tightly as she could. She hunkered down, using her weight to her advantage. Though her attempt was admirable, she was given an impossible task. However, this time, Loki moved much more slowly than before. He lifted his arm instead of pulling it, working against the strength of just her thumb instead of her whole hand.  
  
“Hey! Not fair!” Misuteri feigned disappointment  
  
Her playful reaction made Loki smile. “Now,” he said lurching forward with unprecedented speed.  
  
Misuteri was surprised to feel him handle her so roughly, though his grip on her wrist wasn't unpleasant. It actually made her skin tingle and she felt almost safe. She moved with him until she realized she wasn't supposed to. She pulled back against him the same way she had with Ratatosk. It took her a moment to do what Loki was asking of her. She had to fight her impulses and actually think about what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
Misuteri proceeded to take a deep breath and pull her fist up towards her chest. It was a dramatically different move than yanking her arm backwards.  
  
_Pull up...not back..._  
  
He observed her form closely. He waited patiently for her to overcome her frustration and panic. Once she was focused, she preformed the move well. Feeling the pressure from his efforts under his thumb, he released her, just as any commoner would.  
  
“Now, do it again,” Ratatosk said, not giving Misuteri time to even realize Loki had let her go.  
  
Misuteri did almost the exact same thing. Surprised, she did what she had always done but then, she stopped herself. She made the conscious decision to do something different. Almost as soon as she did, she was free again.  
  
“Very good,” Loki praised her. “I think you are ready for lesson two,” he said walking away from her. When he stood outside the dirt square, he continued to explain. “There are several points on the body that are significantly weaker than others. Most of these points are on the face. Do you think you can name any of these 'soft spots'?”  
  
“Um...” Misuteri paused. She turned and looked up at Ratatosk. He was wearing a loose fitting white tunic and a pair of leather pants. “The nose?” she said, turning her attention back towards Loki.  
  
“Yes, the nose is very sensitive. There is very little effort required to use it to your advantage and you must always use any advantage you can find,” Loki explained. “Your enemy is almost always going to use the element of surprise to catch you off guard. You must not let that happen,” he urged her as he walked around to his original spot. He paused a moment and repositioned himself. “But if it does, you need to think clearly. You must never panic.”  
  
Just as Loki finished his lecture, Ratatosk grabbed Misuteri. He darted past her and then towards her. He scooped her up in his arms with ease, catching her by surprise. She was firmly planted against his torso. Her body pressed against him by the speed of his movements. He sprinted towards the door.  
  
 He was over half way there before Misuteri's thoughts cleared enough and she started to kick at his groin and beat her fists against the back of his head and neck. They weren't the most expertly placed blows but she fought him nonetheless; and that was the point. Loki needed her to practice her instinct to fight. He needed her to be a soldier, as well as a princess.  
  
Ratatosk paused, just long enough to open the door but it was exactly what she needed to gain the upper hand. Misuteri to pried herself away from his chest and hit him as hard as she could in the nose. He dropped her and held his hands over his nose. He resisted the urge to curse every expletive he knew.  
  
The instant she felt her feet touch the ground, she backed away from him a little. She was frustrated but she felt guilty. She was too embarrassed to say anything; she simply frowned. She didn't want to hit him. It didn't matter that she had been told to. She didn't care that she probably didn't hit him that hard and that he was probably fine.  
  
She looked up at Ratatosk and watched him remove his hands from his nose. He was okay, except for the drop or two of blood dripping from his nostril. He touched it, checking to see if it really was blood. Then he moved his finger, covered in the crimson liquid, to his mouth and smiled.  
  
“You're learning...” he said without emotion. “Good.”  
  
In an instant, he picked Misuteri up again and brought her back to Loki's side. He moved far too quickly for Misuteri to protest or even try to escape him. He set her gently on her feet. She looked up at him, astonished. She couldn't decide whether it was his creepy smile but somehow innocent smile or if it was the fact that she sensed he didn't quite hate her. She returned his smile and didn't mind him being so close.  
  
“There is one last thing you need to learn before we really start training,” Loki looked over at Nidhogg instead of Misuteri. The armored man approached him. He nodded his head upward, exposing his throat a little.  
  
 Nidhogg knew what to do. It was a basic hand-to-hand maneuver. Without hesitation, he reached out, securing his hands at the base of Loki's neck.  
  
Misuteri didn't like it. With Nidhogg and Loki in juxtaposition, the size difference was clear. She knew Loki was strong but there was no way he was stronger than Nidhogg. The Captain was not only a few inches taller than Loki but he had almost twice as much muscle mass!  
  
Then, before the look of worry could cross Misuteri's face, Loki drew his hands up between Nidhogg's arms. He twisted his long arms around Nidhogg's, despite the sharp edges of his armor and pulled him close. He dipped down low, pulling Nidhogg's center of gravity down over his shoulders and flipped him. The large man landed on his back behind Loki with a loud thud. Within seconds, Loki went from disadvantaged to dominating the fight.  
  
He stood up straight and looked to Misuteri. “You see how I used his size to my advantage?”  
  
Misuteri nodded. “Yes,” she replied with her eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
“The move works just as well to simply get away from the other person,” he motioned for Nidhogg to come at him again. Nidhogg obliged but the second his hands touched Loki's shoulders, they were tossed aside the same way they were before. Loki nodded in appreciation and then looked back at Misuteri. “You try.”  
  
A worried look washed over Misuteri's face as Nidhogg approached her. He dwarfed her! He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He didn't squeeze or try to make her more uncomfortable than she already was but his arms were so heavy! They weighed Misuteri down. She felt small and weak as she looked up into his golden eyes.  
  
“Just relax,” he said calmly. “And do what Loki did.”  
  
Misuteri nodded and then threw her hands up as fast as she could and pushed against him with the backs of her forearms. She only pushed so hard, barely enough for him to feel her effort beneath his armor. She tried to mimic Loki's effortlessness but it didn't work out as well for her as it did for him. She was starting to get frustrated and embarrassed. She almost quit.  
  
“Come on! Harder!” he urged her with his powerful voice. His gaze was narrow and fixed on Misuteri. He made her focus on him and only him. He inspired her and distracted her from her own expectations.  
  
She did try harder but it wasn't enough. So, she let her arms drop and she took in a deep breath. Then, she lifted her arms and pushed as hard as she could. She tossed her weight forward against him and used her momentum to aid her lack of upper body strength. She grunted and then gasped as she felt Nidhogg's arms.  
  
Nidhogg stood straight and patted on the top of the head, causing her more of her bangs to fall into her face. “Good job, princess.” He grinned at her warmly.  
  
She returned his affection with a giggle before she smoothed her hair behind her ears.  
  
Loki quickly pulled Misuteri's attention back to himself. “Now, there are an infinite number of ways to manipulate someone in a fight. The key is finding and using their weaknesses against them. What do you think the major difference is between Nidhogg, here,” Loki pointed as his opponent rolled off over onto his side, “and Ratatosk?”  
  
Misuteri paused to think about it, watching Nidhogg closely and eyeing Ratatosk out of the corner of her eye. “Nidhogg is strong but he's slow. Ratatosk is fast but he's not very strong?” Misuteri replied trying to sound as unoffensive as possible.  
  
“Yes, exactly,” Loki said giving her a smile. “Watch closely as Ratatosk and Huginn demonstrate another way to stop someone from choking you,” he spoke as he stepped nearer to Misuteri.  
  
Ratatosk and Huginn had already moved into the training square. Huginn moved in first, grabbing Ratatosk's throat, hooking her thumbs into his skin above his collarbone. Huginn was a few inches taller than Ratatosk in her heels but it didn't seem to intimidate Ratatosk. He swiftly drew one arm up into the air and then brought it down on her elbow. He used his hand to knock Huginn's other arm away from his neck. Then, he pulled her in close and thrust his other arm up until the heel of his palm was a respectful distance from her nose.  
  
They moved slowly enough for Misuteri to be able to observe each part of the move clearly. It fascinated her and made her blood pump a little faster.  
  
This time Ratatosk grabbed Huginn's neck. He was a perfect sparing partner for Huginn. They were almost the exact same size and had about the same amount of experience. In one fluid motion, Huginn snaked her arm over one of Ratatosk's arms and under the other. She pushed her other arm up under Ratatosk's arm opposite hers. She pulled and pushed Ratatosk's arm with the back of her hand and the palm of her hand, effortlessly dislodging his hold on her. She kept her hold on him until he was bent at the waist with one of her hands on the back of his arm and the other around his wrist. A moment later, she released him.  
  
“Whoa...” Misuteri was incredibly impressed by Huginn. She was so strong and she was pretty while she was doing it.  
  
_I wanna be like her..._  
  
Loki looked down and smiled. He watched as she soaked in every second. He could see how her palms began to itch. She wanted to participate, too. “I see there might be a shield-maiden beneath that princess exterior after all,” he said. His commented may have sounded like an insult to the untrained ear but his fondness for the girl grew with each second.  
  
“I'll have you know I've never really liked dresses,” she said putting her hands on her hips. “I like this outfit much better!” Loki's attention had her confidence booming.  
  
Loki's smile only grew larger. “There is one more move I want them to show you before you try, okay?” he said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Misuteri let the weight of his arm pull her in closer to him. She resisted the urge to rest her head against him but she wanted to. She adored being close to him and hearing his praise. She didn't want it any other way.  
  
“This last move is in case you ever find yourself on your back with your opponent on top of you,” Loki said gesturing for Nidhogg and Huginn to get into position.

Huginn laid down and Nidhogg knelt between her legs. She lifted her hips to meet his and he secured them with both of his large hands. He proceeded to lean over her, rolling her weight onto her upper back. She started to beat on his chest and shift her hips. She moved slowly at first and then faster. Each time she made a move, Nidhogg would neutralize her efforts. After a few minutes, Huginn was panting and writhing beneath him. He pressed his weight down on her lower half and disabled her hands. He successfully pinned her down. She huffed in defeat and waited for Loki's cue to begin again.  
  
Misuteri found the position to be exceptionally inappropriate. She never wanted to be pinned down like that, helplessly struggling beneath them. She imagined Odin on top of her, groaning and grunting like he was the night before.  
  
“That is exactly what you do not do if you truly want to escape,” Loki advised. “This is the proper way free yourself.”  
  
Huginn let Nidhogg secure her bottom against the tops of his thighs again. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed down on her with his weight. This time, Huginn stretched  her arms up and locked her elbows. Nidhogg demonstrated how this kept him at bay. He pressed down harder on her but couldn't get any closer to her.   
  
“Now you try,” Loki nudged her forward into the ring.  
  
Misuteri looked around, finding herself surrounded. She smiled nervously and swallowed hard.  
  
“Huginn is going to practice with you first, then Ratatosk and then Nidhogg,” he instructed.  
  
Huginn lowered herself to her knees. “It's okay,” she said gesturing for Misuteri to get closer. “I'm not going to hurt you.”  
  
Misuteri believed her. She found her voice very reassuring. She sat down and Huginn pulled her closer. A moment later, Misuteri relaxed her head against the dirt and looked up at the gray stone ceiling.  
  
Huginn leaned over her, putting her hands on either side of Misuteri's head. “Put your hands on my chest and lock your elbows. No matter what, keep your arms straight, okay?” she instructed gently.  
  
Misuteri nodded and did as she was told. It felt awkward to touch Huginn like that at first but she was patient and kind. She did everything she could to make Misuteri feel more comfortable. Misuteri looked up into Huginn's azure eyes. She admired their dark blue base and the bright purple flakes around her pupil and the outside of her irises.  
  
“When I try to come down on you, you keep one shoulder and the opposite hip on the ground. It doesn't matter which one, just do it, okay?” Huginn waited for Misuteri to nod before she sat back up on her knees.  
  
She came down hard on Misuteri's hands. The girl was sure she bruised Huginn's clavicle but she didn't have time to worry about that. Huginn was already tearing and jerking at her clothes. Without thinking, Misuteri did exactly what she wasn't supposed to do.  
  
“Start over!” Loki projected his voice over the sound of Misuteri's leather outfit scraping against the dirt.  
  
Huginn drew in a long inhale and then let it out in a loud huff. “Princess, you have to keep a clear head when you're in danger. You can't just flail and struggle without a plan. You're just going to get yourself into more trouble that way,” Huginn explained empathetically. She knew how hard it was to think logically and rationally in a fight. She knew what they were expecting Misuteri to do took years of practice but they needed her to be able to do it.  
  
“Why don't I just let you do whatever you're gonna do and then wait for a chance to get the upper hand? Why don't I make you trust me and then run away the first chance I get?” Misuteri lifted herself on her elbows and arched an eyebrow. She was sure her questions would bring up a valid point about some alternative methods of escape. This is until Loki crouched down behind her. He smiled devilishly down at her as his shadow crept over her.  
  
He locked eyes with the girl as he spoke in his most foreboding tone. “Nothing is ever as black and white as it is in those first few moments of an attack. Whatever you do then sets the tone for the entire encounter. If you choose not to fight then, your assailant will not give you another chance.” He was doing more than giving her advice; he was discouraging her from attempting such a poorly thought out plan. He moved a piece of hair out of Misuteri's face before standing up. “Continue,” he ordered before she could argue her point.  
  
A second later, she saw Huginn coming down on her. This time, Misuteri was ready. Without hesitation, she held out her arms, making sure her elbows were locked into position. Huginn crashed into her hands with most of her body weight. She started scratching and jerking at the collar of Misuteri's armor. She shifted her weight onto her left shoulder and lifted her right leg. She kicked at Huginn's abdomen with her right foot until it slipped into the crook of her hip. Huginn crunched tighter, stilling her foot. The woman hadn't gotten passed her arms and Misuteri locked her knee the same way she did her arms. Misuteri was successful at keeping Huginn at bay.  
  
Nevertheless, Huginn pushed down on Misuteri. She felt the way Huginn's efforts slid her across the dirt. She used it to her advantage. She switched sides, pulling her right leg back and leaning on her right shoulder. She broke Huginn's hold on her with the simple move Loki had shown her. She let Huginn fall towards her and pushed out on her arms. With Huginn off balance, Misuteri was able to squirm and wiggle out from under her.  
  
“Good. Now, do the same thing with Ratatosk,” Loki said gesturing to his red haired friend.  
  
Huginn quickly moved out of the way and Ratatosk took her place. He pulled her quickly into position. He moved her too quickly for her to over think it and let it make her uncomfortable. He locked her legs over his pelvis and began looming over her with a masochistic grin. He knew Misuteri was probably going to hurt him and he wanted her to. Mostly for her own sake but partly because he would enjoy it.  
  
Misuteri fought Ratatosk off almost the exact same way she did with Huginn. He was stronger and more determined; but once she pressed her foot in his hip, she was as good as free. She started to kick mercilessly and without reservation. With a swift kick to the nose, Ratatosk surrendered and Misuteri was able to scramble to her feet.  
  
“Last one, Nidhogg,” Loki gestured for him to enter the ring.  
  
He obliged, offering Misuteri his hand to join him. She gave it to him but she was tired and out of breath.  
  
He moved slowly, allowing her to recover. Nidhogg stayed significantly farther away from Misuteri than Ratatosk and Huginn. His size prevented him from getting as close as they did. Every time he would pull her hips up to his, she would slide back down. After a moment or two, he shifted his weight forward. He placed his arms on either side of her shoulders. She reached up to stop him from coming down on her but he was so much bigger than her, and heavier.  
  
Fighting off Nidhogg was much more difficult than the other two. Her arms were already starting to feel tired after practicing with Huginn and Ratatosk. Her legs were stretched way too far apart. Her feet weren't touching the ground behind him like the others. She started to panic. She looked up at Nidhogg; her eyes pleading for answers, for mercy. She started to push against his arms and kick at his waist. Each time she made a move to inch away, he countered her.  
  
_I can't beat him. He's too big. I just can't get away._  
  
The only advantage she had was _her_ size and it took her an embarrassingly long time to realize it. When she finally did, however, she pulled both of her knees in towards her chest and her elbows to her sides. She moved as fast as she could, pushing off of his groin with both her feet. It caught the beast of a man off guard. Her tiny foot somehow managed to get into the soft spot of his armor, making him short of breath. She wriggle her shoulders until her feet touched the ground. She turned and launched herself onto her feet.  
  
“Good job, Misuteri,” Loki said as she came towards him. He saw the desperate look in her eye. She wanted him to shelter her, save her from having to keep going.  
  
“Come on, now, you don't really think we're finished, do you?” Ratatosk inquired.  
  
Misuteri turned and stared him in the eye. She knew his question was hypothetical. Especially when she felt Loki's hand on her shoulder, pushing her back towards the ring. She didn't resist but she did protest.  
  
“Please, can't we just take a break?” she tried not to whine but she failed.  
  
“No,” Loki replied sternly. He moved with her to make sure she didn't retreat.  
  
Misuteri groaned and rolled her eyes. “Fine...” she reluctantly agreed. She crossed her arms and began to pout.  
  
A split second later, she felt Loki's hand come down on her behind. It was by far the softest he had ever smacked someone but it was still enough to make Misuteri pause. She turned and looked at him confused and dismayed. She rubbed her bottom with one hand. She opened her mouth to ask why he'd done it but Loki was already well ahead of her.  
  
“If you insist on acting like a child, then I will treat you like one,” he narrowed his gaze. “Now, do as you were told before I swat you again,” he pointed to the middle of the square.  
  
Misuteri swallowed nervously. She contemplated arguing the fact that he hadn't actually told her to do anything but her bottom still stung enough for her realize that probably wasn't the best idea. She frowned and obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was long. I'm glad we all got through it in one piece. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading.


	41. Her Protest (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri stubbornly disobeys an order and Loki puts swiftly puts her in her place. Then, they get to spend some quality time together before bath time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to mention how AWESOME it is that this version of Mystery & Mischief has gotten so much more feedback and attention than my other stories. It's really encouraging. I love that you guys love it. I'll do my best to keep it that way! 
> 
> There's nothing too terrible in this chapter. I actually think it's really cute. 
> 
> Loki is super caring and Misuteri is adorable (even with her explosive and unpredictable mood swings. but meh. we all remember what it was like being a kid).

The day's events didn't go smoothly for Misuteri. She was pit against her three newest companions, most of the time all at once. She was quickly covered in dirt; her pony tail was in knots; and her body was bruised. Her stomach hurt and she was starting to get a headache. She didn't look like she was learning how to be a princess in the least.  
  
Over and over, they pinned her down, picked her up and pushed her around. It was humiliating. Sometimes, even when she did everything right, it wasn't enough; but when she improvised, she just made her situation worse. Thinking clearly under duress was not her strong suit. It was a hard lesson for her to learn. She was so stubborn but she refused to give up. She didn't care how much it hurt when she fell flat on her back or how tightly they held onto her. The more difficult the challenge, the harder she tried.  
  
Loki wasn't afraid to take advantage of her blind passion. He honed it and used it against her. He was an arduous taskmaster. “Again!” he would shout each time Misuteri finished a maneuver. He didn't allow her to stop, let alone think or breathe.  
  
_I can't. I can't keep going like this....I just...I can't._  
  
Huginn came at her again grabbing for the girl's wrist but Misuteri jerked away. She didn't feel the woman's hand on her skin; she'd done it a hundred times by now. It was reflex.  
  
Next, the elder woman lunged towards her. Misuteri twisted out of the way, fully aware that Nighogg was at her six. She ducked and spun on her heel with her arms out. She pushed his arms aside, blocking his grapple.  
  
As soon as both of her feet planted firmly on the ground, Ratatosk appeared behind her. She felt him wrap his arms around her and she threw her head back at his face. She kicked at his knees and tried to elbow him in the ribs. Her heel crashed down into his shin and the back of her head smashed into his chin simultaneously. He dropped her and Misuteri scurried away from all three of them.  
  
Finally, Misuteri backed away from her foes defeated and exhausted. She was drenched in sweat; her hair tie was loose making her dark blond hair a damp mop upon her head. Her lip was bloodied and swollen. Her throat was parched and her stomach was empty. She was hunched over, gasping for air, about to fall over when he called out to her once more.  
  
“Again!”  
  
This time, Loki's authoritarian tone compelled Misuteri to do something besides blindly obey. She was tired and dirty. She wanted a bath and something to eat. She didn't want to keep training. She didn't care about Loki's rules of Court or how she was supposed to behave. She didn't see the point.  
  
She turned and stared him in the eye. She had to be strong if she was going to get her way. “No,” her reply was little more than a whisper.  
  
“Excuse me?” Loki inquired with an arched brow.  
  
She should have said she couldn't do it again. She should have told him she was tired and asked for a break but she didn't. She was too flustered and exhausted to think about what she should have done. She contemplated apologizing and explaining what she really meant but now her pride was on the line. After getting knocked down so many times, she needed to prove how tough she was.  
  
 “You heard me. I said, 'no'. If you want to do it again, fine but I'm done. I've had enough,” she said turning her back on him and walking towards the exit. She started to tear at the wrist of her gloves to try to get them off.  
  
“Misuteri, stop!” Huginn called after her. Her eyes were wide with surprise and worry.  
  
Loki appeared before her. He grabbed her wrist and observed her surprise when she couldn't get free of him despite her earlier lessons. “If you do not get back into that ring immediately, you will regret it,” he warned her. He let go of her and pointed back at the others.  
  
His words made her cringe but she was headstrong. She refused to show weakness. She ripped her gaze from him and grunted as she moved to walk around him. She threw up her arm and waved with the back of her hand. It was a dismissive gesture. She had to stop herself from flipping him the bird. She knew he could stop her, make her do what he wanted but she wanted to know if he would. “Screw off, Loki...” she whispered her defiance under her breath.  
  
Misuteri didn't get out of arm's reach of him. Loki snatched her by the collar of her shirt – not her throat as he would have preferred. There were a number of things he would rather do to her but he didn't. He couldn't. He was supposed to be the hero. Heroes could be disciplinarians but he had to have restraint. He had to have restraint, he repeated to himself as he pulled her back around in front of him.  
  
The others stood and watched in horror from across the large room. This wasn't Odin they were dealing with; it was Loki. Even though they trusted his judgment, they didn't enjoy watching Misuteri get in trouble either – even if she deserved it.  
  
“What was that, little one?” he mused. Loki moved her back into place despite her dragging feet. His eyebrow reached new heights as he tried not to give in to his more primal urges.  
  
“If you didn't hear me the first time, I'm not gonna bother repeating myself,” she sneered.  
  
This girl was getting on his last nerve. Loki's patience was a knife's edge. He wouldn't be able to hold back much longer at this rate. He leaned in close to her ear, using his height to intimidate her. “If you insist on exacerbating your circumstances, I will make you tell the King about your recalcitrant behavior...alone,” he growled. He did the last thing he could possibly think of instead of doing what he really wanted to.  
  
Misuteri turned her head away from him and her nose was met with his broad shoulder. She tensed up at first, rebelling and resisting against his movements but his words made her melt into a teary mess. It didn't matter that she didn't fully understand Loki's lofty vocabulary. She saw what happened to Muninn when she did what Odin wanted. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be locked in a cage with the king in the dungeons. The thought nearly brought her to tears by itself. Her imagination did Loki's job for him.  
  
“No, please, no. Don't tell the King. I'm sorry,” she begged. She wrapped her arms around Loki's waist. She looked up at him with big, watery, blue orbs.  
  
They locked eyes and for a moment, it was clear Loki didn't believe her.  
  
His dark and distant gaze made Misuteri more desperate to get back in his good graces. “Pleasepleaseplease, Loki, I'm sorry...” her voice was almost a whine but her throat hurt from holding back her tears. “Don't make me tell the King...I'm sorry...I won't do it again,” she began to sob pitifully between her pleas.  
  
He loathed having to use someone else's authority to gain her compliance. He was the one with all the power. He was the one in control. It frustrated him more than her deplorable behavior. Despite the angry knots in his stomach, he managed to maintain his collected composure.  
  
“If you ever speak to me like that again, I will strip you down, bend you over my knee and tan your hide in front of everyone in this room. I do not care how old you are. Do you understand me?” he inquired, holding Misuteri's chin.  
  
What he said sounded horrible, humiliating and yet, somehow better than being alone with Odin. Misuteri nodded, wiping the tears away on her cheeks with the back of her hands.”Yes, sir...” she replied in a small voice.  “I don't care what you do to me, just don't give me to the King,” she added, shaking her head frightfully.  
  
If the ice around Loki's heart were capable of melting, it may have just then. Seeing the way she needed him to protect her; feeling how desperate she was to stay by his side made his ego grow larger by the second. She was more loyal to him than Odin, despite how scared she was of the both of them.  
  
Despite what she might think in the real world, he was capable of mercy and compassion. She brought it out in him as much as she brought out his malicious and sadistic nature. He bent down and picked her up as just as he had when they first met. The fact that she was twice that size didn't phase him. He didn't care that she was absolutely filthy. She was a mess in more ways that one and he intended to fix that.  
  
Misuteri tensed up at first and then relaxed against his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt one arm under her bottom and another around her back. She wasn't afraid of slipping out of his comforting embrace and she planned to soak in his affection for as long as she could.  
  
“I suppose it is time for a bath,” he cooed gently. He turned and gestured towards Huginn. She moved quickly across the room, moving ahead of Loki and Misuteri, and exiting the room.  
  
Loki followed Huginn's lead after a moment or two. He flicked his wrist and the large, heavy doors opened for him. He made his way through them and down the dark corridor.  
  
Being held like a child was a very confusing experience for Misuteri. On one hand, she wanted to insist he put her down; she was old enough to walk on her own. On the other, she really really didn't want him to let go. It was a feeble fight, one she didn't even bother fighting. She was too tired to argue with herself.  
  
She closed her eyes and let Loki carry her. She pressed herself harder against him. She liked how warm he was. It soothed her sore muscles and bruises. He smelled good, too. It was a natural, clean scent packed full of dominating pharamones. He made it so easy to simply accept her circumstances, without protest, and like it.  
  
Something unexpected happened when Misuteri gave up her inner crusade for independence. She began to cry. It started with only a single tear, bubbling over the edge of her waterline. It fell without her expressed permission. It surprised and unsettled her but before she could deduce what in the world was the matter, she erupted into a mess of full-bodied sobs.  
  
Loki felt her subtly shift in his arms but it wasn't until she started to pulsate and whine in his ear that he began to worry. He stopped and pulled away from her. He was faced with a dirty face with white rivulets dripping down her cheeks. He was almost as surprised as she was at her distress.  
  
“What is the matter, princess?” he asked softly. He started to rub her back gently.  
  
Misuteri stopped crying for a whole two seconds as a frown carved deeper into her face. She buried her face against his chest and started to sob even harder than before. Now, he knew something was wrong and she knew he wasn't going to leave her alone until he found out what it was. The only problem was...she didn't know.  
  
Loki took a deep breath. His patience had returned. He pressed his shoulder against  her, nudging her to sit up. “Look at me,” he whispered. When she finally did, he continued. “If you do not tell me what it is this instant, I will put you down,” he said sternly. If she could not regulate her emotions, he would do it for her.  
  
_No!!!!_  
  
“I...” she started softly, “I...don't...” her fragmented words were followed by weak, half-hearted sniffles. “I don't know...I'm sorry...I think...I'm...I'm just...h-happy...”  
  
Loki promptly cleared his throat, covering the laugh caught behind his Adam's apple. He turned what would have been a large, amused grin into a sideways smile. He understood immediately how she was feeling and why she seemed so afraid. She always acted so tough, so stubborn, so independent but his kind gesture broke through her defenses. She wasn't used to it. He wondered how often she experienced happiness in its purist form with Jouten, the way she was experiencing it now, with him.  
  
“Silly girl,” he said softly, “you have nothing to apologize for.” He adjusted his grip under her bottom and pressed her head back against his shoulder.  
  
She continued to whimper and sniffle against the fine fabric of his shirt. It was less noticeable now. She was only expressing the residual affects of her vulnerability.  After a few minutes she opened her eyes to find they were exiting the Grand Hall. She wiped her face again and nuzzled harder against Loki. She tightened her grip around his neck and whispered, “thank you...”  
  
It was a small gesture of gratitude that was compounded exponentially with every 'thank you' she hadn't said in their short time together. She felt bad for not being more grateful to everyone that had helped her the past two days but especially to Loki.  
  
_I wanna be just like him...I should tell him._  
  
_But I can't. It's embarrassing._  
  
_But he'd really like to hear it. You know he would. Just tell him already!_  
  
Misuteri's tiny heart fluttered in her chest as she argued with herself. Her nerves started to make her skin feel like it was pressed up against pins and needles. She wondered if he could hear her blood rushing to her face.  
  
_You had best tell him before he stops and_ makes _you tell him._  
  
Misuteri's bashfulness was superseded by her desire to do such a thing of her own free will. “Loki...” she said softly.  
  
“Yes, princess?” he replied.  
  
“Wanna know a secret?” she asked, her voice slowly showing her growing confidence. She wasn't concerned with whether or not he could keep one. She knew from their short time together that Loki had a great many secrets; so he had to be a great secret keeper, among other things.  
  
“Of course,” he replied curiously, turning his gaze towards her.  
  
“I wanna be like you!” she blurted her confession in a sudden fit of self-confidence. She pulled away from him just enough to see a glimpse of his face and then, in a heartbeat, her courage vanished. She hid her face behind the thick, black vale that was Loki's hair. She felt the point of his chin press into her shoulder as he smiled. She smiled, too.  
  
The God found himself enamored with her, yet again. He was so genuinely flattered by her compliment that he didn't pause to taint her gesture with his own self-loathing. He stroked her back and then wrapped his powerful arm around her in a hug.  
  
Misuteri's brain was flooded with an unprecedented amount of feel-good neurotransmitters. Oxytocin made her feel warm and cuddly. It opened her heart up and she was able to soak in every drop of dopamine and serotonin flooding her brain. Her body felt light, as if she could float away if Loki wasn't holding onto her and she was carefree. It was a sensation that she would later learn was very similar to being intoxicated.  
  
She stayed like that, with her eyes closed and her face pressed against Loki's skin, for as long as she could until she inhaled a familiar scent. It was light and flowery. She peeked open an eye as he carried her into a very warm room.  
  
“Princess?” he asked softly. “We have arrived at our destination. Huginn is ready to assist you in the bath.” He adjusted his hold on her so that his hands were firmly placed under her arms.  
  
 Misuteri groaned in displeasure but she didn't resist as he put her down. Her feet felt strange flat against the stone floor and not dangling around Loki's waist. She rubbed her eyes vigorously to wake herself up. She opened her mouth to speak but a yawn slipped out. She resisted it, trying to close her mouth before she was finished exhaling causing a squeaky noise to escape her throat.  
  
“Oh!” Loki smiled. “Did we wear you out, princess?” He asked with a smile.  
  
Misuteri shook her head. “No...” she protested.  
  
“That's good because we've got to get you cleaned up before we meet the King for dinner,” Huginn said as she walked across the room in a dark robe.  
  
Misuteri turned her head in Huginn's direction. She could barely see her through the thick fog between them. She turned back to Loki. “Are you gonna be taking a bath with us?” she asked curiously.  
   
Loki let out a small laugh. “No but I assure you, Huginn will take good care of you,” he gave her his most charming smile. “I promise.”  
  
“Come on, now,” Huginn said as she lay her hand on Misuteri's shoulder. “We don't have any time to waste. We have to make sure we're on time for dinner. The King doesn't like to be kept waiting.” Huginn looked up at Loki. She nodded her head slightly. “Thank you for .bringing the Princess down here. I can take it from here.”  
  
Loki returned the nod. Then he looked down at Misuteri's unhappy face. “I will see you at dinner, little one,” he said. He bent at the waist and placing a kiss on top of her head. “And remember what I said, Misuteri, and be a good girl,” he purred before standing up.  
  
Misuteri nodded slightly. “Yes, sir...” she murmured.  
  
Loki erected himself and swiftly left the room.  
  
Misuteri was left standing there with a sense of loss caused by his absence. She tried to cope like she thought a mature person would but she couldn't stop a pouty frown manifesting upon her lips.  
  
Huginn's hand slipped from her shoulder. She held it out for Misuteri. “Come on. Let's get you out of those smelly, dirty clothes,” she said with a gentle smile.  
  
Misuteri looked up at her, her big blue eyes both curious and dismayed. She took Huginn's hand. It was far smaller than Loki's. She could actually curl her fingers around Huginn's palm without much effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the bath scene was probably going to be longer than I originally thought, so I thought I'd post this portion as chapter by itself. 
> 
> I'm finishing up this arc as quickly as possible. I really want to get to what the OCs and the other *real* Norse characters are doing in Loki's absence. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


	42. Her First Blood (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri and Huginn take a bath together before dinner time with the Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of two chapters in one, the bath scene and then dinner. 
> 
> I know I posted a chapter just a couple of days ago but I got this finished faster than I expected. And because of my paranoia that I'm going to somehow lose all the work I've done if I don't post it asap, is your gain. 
> 
> I really appreciate all your support since the last chapter! ~ 150 views in 2 days! That's awesome! You're awesome! 
> 
> Just a little trigger warning: There is period talk in this chapter. It's a pretty big thing when a girl gets her first period...it's pretty astronomical when it happens to a 'princess' promised to the King. (According to olden times, she's not a little girl anymore...even though she's no older than 11.) It's not especially graphic but I'm sure most of you can imagine how terrifying Misuteri's situation is.

Huginn led Misuteri across the room. She sat down on a bench next to a table and positioned the standing girl between her knees. “It's going to take a minute to get this off of you,” she said as she hooked her long fingers into a knot under Misuteri's hair. “Just try to hold still, okay?” she asked patiently.  
  
“Yeah...” Misuteri replied in a daze.  
  
The humid air made it harder for Misuteri to breathe and the thick fog made it difficult to see. She was drowsy and weak. The warmth coming off of the large pool to her left turned her muscles to jelly. She stood there daydreaming about how amazing it was going to feel as Huginn jerked on the leather laces up her armor.  
  
Several minutes later, Huginn stopped. In one swift motion she slipped the sleeves of Misuteri's armor off. Feeling the loose leather, around her chest, Misuteri pulled the vest portion of her outer shell off automatically. It wasn't terribly heavy but without it, she felt so much better.  
  
“Alright, now,” she said reaching for Misuteri's hands. She untied the tight knot of thin leather below the palm of her hands. “You should be able to finish getting undressed yourself.” The raven haired woman patted Misuteri on the behind and moved around her. “When you're ready, just be careful when you hop in.”  
  
Misuteri nodded agreeably. “Thank you,” she said giving Huginn a shy smile.  
  
“It's an honor to assist you, princess,” Huginn replied dutifully. She smiled and then walked towards the nearby edge of the water. She untied the sash around her waist and let her robe slip off of her shoulders. It pooled around her feet just before she gently stepped into the gray-blue liquid.  
  
Misuteri was stunned by Huginn's brazen nudity. She stared at the plump, round curve of Huginn's hips and bottom. Her eyes followed her subtle, hourglass shape upward. Huginn's hair was pinned up in a bun to keep it dry. Her gaze lingered on Huginn's strong, tone back and shoulders. She had never seen a woman with such a muscular form that was so undeniably feminine.  
  
Huginn was so comfortable with her own body,  it amazed Misuteri. It inspired her and she wanted to be the same way with her own. She hastily started to undress.  
  
With the ability to take her gloves off, Misuteri's dexterity returned. She was able to unfasten her trousers with amazing speed. She sat down on the bench and kicked her boots off. She shed her pants as quickly as she could. Her baggy, cotton undershirt was damp with sweat and clung to her. Pulling it off was so refreshing. She rushed to slip her underwear and socks off. She tossed them haphazardly towards her armor and trotted towards the pool.  
  
By the time Misuteri was finished disrobing, Huginn was already chest deep, sitting in the water. Misuteri tip-toed down the steps, reveling in the warmth of the water. She moved towards Huginn, feeling the water wash most of the dirt and sweat off of her as she moved. The hot liquid caressed her throbbing belly and lower back. She quickly found the stone slab Huginn was sitting on and sat next to her.  
  
“This feels amazing!” Misuteri exclaimed in delight.  
  
“Of course it does, this is a very special pool,” she replied with her head leaned back.  
  
“Really? What makes it so special?” the girl asked, spilling water from one hand to the other.  
  
Huginn smiled politely. She reached out her hand and stilled Misuteri's curious movements. “There's a legend that says that gods and goddesses, known as Aesir and Asynjur, used to bathe here. They say it's blessed with magical properties that enables humans to use their spiritual energy to heal themselves,” she said to Misuteri as if it were common knowledge. Then, she sat up and locked eyes with Misuteri, intensifying their exchange. “It's even said that if an Aesir or Asynjur invites a human to join them in this magical spring, that it's possible for that human to join them in Asgard and live as one of them!”  
  
Misuteri's eyes were wide and her mouth agape. Huginn had absolutely charmed her with her enchanting myths. She spoke with such enthusiasm, Misuteri didn't stop to think that it really was just a story. “Really?! That's so cool! I wanna meet one! I wanna be one! Where do I find one?” Misuteri turned to Huginn with big, pleading eyes.  
  
Huginn chuckled. “I'm sorry, dear, but no one's seen or heard from the gods in a very long time,” she said smoothing Misuteri's hair out of her face. “Now, why don't we get you cleaned up?”  
  
Misuteri frowned. “Alright...” she reluctantly agreed. In her disappointment, she scolded herself for getting her hopes up. She pulled her hair tie out and tossed it outside the pool. She lay her head back and let the water wash over her filthy hair and grimy face. She quickly sat up, reflexively rubbing her face and eyes.  
  
“Here,” Huginn said. She held out a glass bottle to Misuteri. “Be careful not to drop it,” she said. “Shampoo your hair with that one,” she instructed smoothly.  
  
Misuteri obeyed. She poured a thin, translucent liquid into her hand. She handed the bottle back to Huginn and then rubbed her hands together. She worked it into her thick, blond hair until each strand was lathered with a layer of cleansing suds. When her scalp finally felt clean, she leaned back into the water. She smoothed her fingers through her hair as it floated around her ears.  
  
“Now, condition with this one,” Huginn held another glass bottle. This time she waited for Misuteri to put her hands out. She poured a generous amount into the girl's palms. “Put it in your hair and then sit with me for a few minutes,” she said as she returned the bottle to its place. “It's got to soak in to make your beautiful blond hair nice and soft.”  
  
Misuteri loved the texture of the opaque substance in her hands. It felt even better as she massaged it into her hair. She spun her hair around her fingers and pressed the tips atop her head. Then, she mimicked Huginn's posture at the edge of the pool. It was harder, given how much smaller Misuteri was. Her arms weren't quite long enough to rest her elbows on the edge of the pool. In fact, Misuteri's chin was only a few inches above the water when she sat with her bottom firmly pressed against the stone beneath her. It left her almost eye level with Huginn's breasts.  
  
Huginn had gone back to resting her head against the floor behind her and Misuteri's eyes were firmly glued to Huginn's floating bust. The water had made Huginn's skin slick and shiny. Misuteri's gaze drifted up over the older woman's collarbone and long neck ever once in a while but it wasn't long before the girl was objectifying almost every inch of Huginn she could make out.  
  
Looking at Huginn didn't make Misuteri weak in the knees. It made her stomach churn with envy. Misuteri's respect for Huginn had enabled her to admire the woman's body but she was learning just how easy it was to ignore the fact that she and Huginn had a relationship at all. It was a strange thing, feeling that way towards her new friend and she didn't really like it. Unfortunately for Misuteri, it wasn't long until that she accidentally turned that same judgmental perspective on herself.  
  
Misuteri's envy quickly turned to hate as she looked down at herself. She hadn't realized that her figure was less than boyish. She groped and pinched at the new fleshy parts around her hips and thighs. She rubbed a hand up her belly, feeling the extra squishy parts that Huginn definitely didn't have. Her face pinched in displeasure. She frowned and glared at herself.  
  
Her frustration didn't secede until Misuteri observed the size of her breasts. She straightened her posture and leaned back the same way Huginn was. Her companion was oblivious as Misuteri compared her newly formed mounds on her chest against hers.  
  
_How is this possible? When did this happen?_  
  
Misuteri heard the door open and she quickly dipped below the surface of the water. She was chin deep, ready to go lower, before she saw the bright white glimmer of Muninn's hair. She started to relax and sit up when the maid gasped loudly.  
  
“Huginn!” the pale woman exclaimed. The lithe woman was positively outraged.  
  
“Wait?!” Huginn stood up, alert and ready to fight.  
  
“How could you let this sit out in the open?” Muninn replied. She held Misuteri's panties.  
  
Misuteri moved to see around Huginn but the room was so dimly lit, she couldn't see what they were talking about. If she had, she would have been mortified.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Huginn shrugged her shoulders.  
  
“The girl has had her first blood! You know what that means,” Muninn's tone continued to scold her cousin.  
  
_What does that mean?!_  
  
The blood drained from Huginn's face. She turned to Misuteri cautiously. She did her best not to alarm the girl more than Muninn already had. “Misuteri...” she said patiently. “Have you been feeling alright?”  
  
Misuteri nodded slightly. “I think so...kinda...not really...” she replied as if she had done something wrong.  
  
“What's wrong, honey? Does your stomach hurt?” Huginn replied softly.  
  
“Yeah...and my back and my head...”  
  
Huginn rushed towards Misuteri. She wrapped her arms around her, pressing the girl's sticky, wet mess of hair into her chest. “I'm so sorry, princess,” she whispered. She pulled away, too quickly for Misuteri's liking and looked her in the eye. “Don't worry, okay? Everything's going to be alright.”  
  
“I've got to get Loki. He'll want to know before the King finds out,” Muninn said urgently. She turned on her heel and moved to exit the room.  
  
“No! Wait!” Misuteri shouted, wiggling out of Huginn's gentle hold. “What happened? What did I do?”  
  
Muninn turned and taking pity on Misuteri, she replied. “It means you're not a little girl anymore,” she spoke in a whisper. “I'm sorry...”  
  
Misuteri looked back and forth at the two women standing near her. She was confused and on the verge of tears. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt like she was going to throw up.  
  
“Muninn...are you sure? I thought we had at least another day,” the dark haired woman explained.  
  
“I'm afraid I am...” Muninn replied mournfully. “Besides...I heard about the fit she threw earlier...there's no mistaking it...”  
  
Huginn's brows pinched. “I thought she was just tired...” She looked at Misuteri again. She observed the obvious changes in her physical appearance. She quickly concluded that it had to be true.  
  
“Just stop it!” Misuteri shouted, splashing water everywhere as she threw her hands down at her sides. “Just stop looking at me like that!”  
  
Both Huginn and Muninn looked down and away from Misuteri.  
  
“Will one of you please explain to me what the hell is going on? What's wrong with me? What did I do?” Misuteri's confusion had bubbled over into frustration.  
  
Huginn turned to Misuteri. “You didn't do anything...and there's absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're as perfect as ever princess,” she cooed softly.  
  
Muninn stepped nearer to the water's edge. The tips of her black shoes reflected the glow of the pool. She took a deep breath, trying to be patient, readying herself for Misuteri's verbal assault. “There's a point in every girl's life when they become a young woman. That point has come earlier for you than it does for most girls...”  
  
Misuteri glared at Muninn. “What does that mean? Why does that matter to the King or Loki for that matter? It's none of their business what's happening with my body.”  
  
Muninn exhaled sharply. “It means you can have children now. It means the King isn't going to let you stay a princess for long. It means your...your life as you know it is over...and Loki is the only one that can stop him from it happening before you're ready!”  
  
Misuteri lip snarled in a sneer but the tears bubbling over her face quieted her anger. She turned and found Huginn's arms around her once more. She heard Muninn's quick footsteps as she exited the room.  
  
“Everything's going to be okay, I promise,” Huginn whispered. “But you've got to be strong now,” she said softly. “You're going to be a queen soon and it's a queen's job to be strong, okay?” Huginn felt Misuteri nod in her arms.  
  
“What if I don't want to be a queen?” Misuteri whimpered. “I wanna stay a princess...” she started to bawl.  
  
Huginn gently rubbed Misuteri's back. “I'm sorry, princess, but there's nothing either of us can do about that. It's a princess's job to become a queen so she can make more princes and princesses with the King...”  
  
Misuteri felt like she was going to throw up all over Huginn. Her stomach cramped and her head throbbed. She was dizzy and weak. She leaned most of her weight against Huginn and wept.  
  
When Misuteri's tears slowed to a trickle, Huginn pulled away. “Don't you think it's about time we finished up in here?”  
  
Misuteri nodded weakly. She gave Huginn a half-hearted, sideways smile before moving away from her to dunk her hair. As Misuteri rinsed her locks, Huginn grabbed a dry rag near the bottles of soap. She wet it in the pool and then emptied some of the contents of a third bottle onto it. When Misuteri came up for air, she handed it to her.  
  
The girl – the young woman – took it from her with an appreciative nod and proceeded to scrub her skin. She worked quickly, rubbing the rag over most of her body in mere seconds. She only paused when she noticed the prickly hairs on her underarms. She quickly dropped them with her self-consciousness overwhelming her. She was forced to face her new role as a woman once more before she was finished. The silky, fine hairs between her legs made her nausea return. They were never there before. The others were right. She wasn't a little girl anymore.  
  
“Come on,” Huginn said quietly. She held out her hand. “Let's get ready for dinner.”  
  
Misuteri mindlessly put her hand in Huginn's. She let the woman lead her out of the pool and wrap a towel around her. Misuteri naturally started to dry herself off in reaction to the much cooler air outside the pool.  
  
Huginn quickly dressed herself in a pair of trousers and a front laced corset. She motioned to show Misuteri the clothes Muninn had laid out for her. Misuteri wrapped a dry towel around her sopping wet hair and balanced it on her head. She grabbed her underclothes and started to dress herself. It wasn't until she needed to lace up her dress that she required Huginn's assistance and even that didn't take long.  
  
The pressure around her waist wasn't so bad this time. To her surprise, the way the small lip of the dress cupped under her breasts was actually comfortable. She drew in a deep breath and felt the way the tight fabric cut into her. She didn't care if it hurt. She liked it. She felt like she deserved every ounce of pain and discomfort she endured now.  
  
_Because that's what it means to be strong...right?_  
  
Misuteri was exceptionally quiet as Huginn led her back to the Grand Hall. She observed the long, winding hallway they had to go through before they reached somewhere that resembled the rest of the castle. It was the only thing she could do besides stare at her feet. She looked around anxiously, fidgeting along the way. She rubbed her arms, brushing her fingers over her long, velvet sleeves. She really hated how it felt under finger tips. The way it moved and crunched under her touch made her skin crawl.  
  
Suddenly, Huginn stopped. “Be extra careful to mind your temper around the King and don't mention...” the woman nodded her head. “Anything we discussed. I'm sure Muninn already told Loki...let him handle it from here, okay?”  
  
“Yeah...okay,” Misuteri agreed. She didn't really want to think about it anyway. She wanted to go on pretending nothing changed and she planned to do just that.

* * *

  
When Huginn and Misuteri arrived at the dinner table, everyone but Odin was already there. Misuteri gathered food onto her own plate, just like everyone else and took her seat. She smiled and greeted everyone. She replied politely to their questions and thanked them for their compliments.  
  
Loki quickly settled in his place across from Misuteri. “It seems our beautiful princess has returned,” he said charmingly.  
  
She smiled, nervously and earnestly, and she tried to subtly agree by giving him a gracefully nod. After she did, his eyes quickly dropped to his plate; she was sure she had messed that up somehow. She frowned at herself and began to eat. She watched Loki closely with her peripheral vision.  
  
_Just do what he does...don't misbehave...don't draw attention to yourself._  
  
Her plan worked for most of the meal. She was almost finished with her plate when Odin thudded into the room. The burst through a door near the throne and proceeded to stomp his way down towards them. He stumbled forward, catching himself on the back of his chair at the table, spilling the wine from his drinking horn in his hand.  
  
He leaned over the chair, staring at Misuteri. She kept her eyes down and slowly swallowed her food. “Aaaaand...what do we have here?” Odin slurred.  
  
“My King, you should join us,” Loki said in his most persuasive voice. “Surely a little food in that overgrown stomach of yours will make you better company,” he tried to redirect Odin's attention.  
  
Odin ignored him. He leaned over and reached for Misuteri's hair. Her long hair was mostly dry now and lay in waves over her shoulders. She reflexively moved away from him, bumping into Huginn as she did. She could smell the putrid wine on his breath and the way droplets clung to his beard. His half-lidded, glazed over eyes disturbed and unsettled her. She whimpered in protest as he attempted to paw at her.  
  
“Sire,” Loki said standing up and putting his hand on Odin's shoulder. “May we finish our meal?” he asked politely. His smile was soft and welcoming but his eyes glared holes in the back of Odin's skull.  
  
“Oh, what? Yes, yes, of course,” Odin snorted, agreeing in a mild fit of sobriety. He moved around and sat at the table. He promptly began devouring the food already on his plate.  
  
The others looked around at each other nervously. Huginn wrapped her arm around Misuteri's shoulders. She turned back towards her plate and picked up her fork. Huginn rubbed her arm a little and then pulled away. They both felt Odin's eyes on them during the exchange.  
  
_Oh, god...what just happened? Is he really drunk already? Am I supposed to just let him touch me like that?_  
  
Misuteri continued to silently curse herself as she forced herself to take another bite. Moving as if nothing was wrong was beyond difficult. She even noticed Loki was a little less poised than he was before. Everyone at the table was on edge for quite some time.  
  
Several long, mostly silent, minutes, Odin projected his voice over the room. “I must apologize, princess. It seems I've gotten ahead of myself again,” he said. He wiped his hands on his pants and then reached out for Misuteri's.  
  
She didn't retract her hand as she would've liked; in her head, she pretended it wasn't her arm anymore. She pretended she didn't have an arm attached to her shoulder. It was the only way she could convince herself he wasn't touching her. It was the only way she could stop herself from pulling away from him and screaming in horror.  
  
“I simply couldn't help myself,” he explained in a sincere tone, “you're growing more beautiful by the minute.” He smiled at her and for a moment, he didn't look like an old, disgusting monster. He looked like a lonely king, just like Loki said.  
  
Misuteri took pity on him. “It's okay, my King,” she said softly. “I understand.” She accepted his complement as graciously as she could without leading him on. She still had absolutely no interest in being his queen but she couldn't stop herself from feeling bad for him.  
  
A moment passed and Odin continued to stare at her. A small, content smile played on his lips. His drunkenness had mostly subsided. He snaked one hand under the back of hers, holding her tiny hand like a fragile flower in his huge bearish paws. Despite his gentleness, Misuteri was growing more uncomfortable by the second but she didn't know what to do. He wasn't letting go of her hand. She impulsively squeezed his thumb and the fleshy part of his hand under hers.  
  
“May I finish my dinner, my King?” she asked sweetly. She looked up at him, batting her eyelashes once. “As much as I enjoy your affection, I'm afraid I'm terribly tired and I wouldn't want all this delicious food to go to waste,” she said added with a bittersweet smile.  
  
Odin nodded respectfully. “Of course, princess,” he replied contently. He shifted his attention back to his plate.  
  
Loki's eyes went wide as he watched their exchange. She spoke so skillfully. Her tone was refined and polite. He was impressed by how well she adapted to her situation. She had successfully taken everything they had taught her – everything he had taught her – and used it to defuse a very uncomfortable situation without incident. It was everything he could have hoped for.  
  
Loki's arrogance made it easy for him to disregard her effect on his companions that morning. He did not whole heartedly believe that she was the sole influence on their behavior. He underestimated the power of his Shadow and Misuteri's spiritual fortitude.  
  
The others had started talking again. They discussed Misuteri's clever escapes and how much she had improved over the course of a single day. They jested with one another, filling the silence.  
  
Misuteri had almost finished her plate, Loki looked over at Odin. “I believe it is time for me to take my leave, Your Majesty,” he said with certainty. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and then dropped it on his plate.  
  
“Yes, yes, be on your way then,” Odin replied, waving Loki off.  
  
Misuteri cleared her throat and then shifted beneath the table, readying herself to stand. “I'm getting pretty tired, too,” she said, exaggerating a small yawn.  
  
Odin quickly looked over at her. He opened his mouth to speak but Loki spoke first.  
  
“Ah, but princess,” he said walking around Odin's chair until he was next to her, “you have yet to finish your dinner.” He put his hands on her shoulders and dipped down next to her ear. “Stay put. Never leave the table with a man other than your King,” he advised her in a strict tone.  
  
Misuteri quickly got the hint. She didn't want to make Odin jealous and undo everything she tried to hard to accomplish. She nodded slightly. “I guess you're right,” she said with a smile. “Well, good night, Loki,” she added.  
  
The tall, elegant man patted her shoulders. “Good night, princess,” he said just before walking away from the table.  
  
Several minutes later, Huginn nudged Misuteri's elbow. “When you're ready, I'll take you to your room,” she said.  
  
Misuteri nodded. “I'm ready, now,” she whispered.  
  
Huginn swiftly flicked her napkin over Misuteri's unfinished food and stood up. “My King, I think it's about time we get the princess into bed,” she said announced formally.  
  
“Yes, I'm very tired, my King...” This time when Misuteri yawned, it was genuine.  
  
“Odin,” he replied.  
  
“Excuse me?” Misuteri asked when she finally closed her mouth.  
  
“You may call me Odin, princess,” he added. “It won't be long before it's time to make you my queen,” he added. “You needn't be so formal if we're sharing a bed.”  
  
Misuteri's eyes went wide. Her grace vanished and she felt bile rise up her esophagus. She nodded. “Good night, Odin...” saying his name made her feel dirty all over but she knew if she didn't, he would get upset. With an uncomfortable smile, she moved around the bench which forced her to get closer to Odin before she could get away from him.  
  
Odin snatched Misuteri's wrist deceptively quick. She reflexively pulled her arm up, not back, as she had been taught before but he held her still. He pulled her in towards him and pursed his lips. At the last possible second, she turned her head, forcing her cheek to become covered in a sloppy, greasy kiss. She cringed and contemplated stabbing him in the throat with his steak knife.  
  
Huginn stood behind her, able to step over the bench in her trousers. She gently grabbed Misuteri's shoulders, slowly pulling her away from Odin's firm grip. She couldn't pull her away fast enough for either of them to appreciate.  
  
“Good night, princess,” Odin purred hungrily. He swatted her on the rear before they were out of arm's reach.  
  
Misuteri yelped and moved forward a little faster.  
  
_That was so gross!!!_  
  
Huginn quickly ushered Misuteri through the door and up the stairs. Misuteri rushed to her room with Huginn in toe. She couldn't shut the door behind her fast enough. She immediately started rubbing her cheek. She couldn't get the sensation of Odin's sloppy kiss off of her.  
  
She stared desperately at Huginn. “I can't do this. I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't...” Misuteri repeated herself over and over again. She started to shake her head incessantly.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Huginn grabbed her by the shoulders. “Stop it.” She shook her a little.  
  
“Nonononono...I can't...I can't...I can't...I'm sorry.” The girl was on the precipice of a nervous break down just like the others.  
  
_No wonder they were bad. No wonder he put them in the dungeon. He's gonna lock me up down there when he finds out and cause he's the king...no one's gonna be able to stop him. Not even Loki._  
  
“Misuteri!” Huginn shouted. The strong woman shook the girl again, this time much harder.  
  
Misuteri's muttering slowed to a stop. She dropped her bottom on the bed and started to rock.  
  
_I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't._  
  
“Snap out of it already! Everything's going to be fine. I'm going to stay with you the whole night, okay?” she moved around Misuteri and sat beside her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into her chest. She started to rock slowly, until she felt Misuteri relax against her. “No one's going to hurt you, not even the King, do you understand me?” she assured Misuteri in a soft, and inarguably certain tone.  
  
Misuteri nodded.  
  
“Good, now, let's get you out of that awful dress and into bed, hmm?” she asked.  
  
Misuteri turned, giving Huginn access to the tie of the corset. A moment later, she stood up and stripped it off.  
  
“Get into bed,” Huginn said as she unfastened her top.  
  
Misuteri pulled back the covers and swallowed hard resulting in a loud gulp. She turned to Huginn. She watched her pull a thin robe over her shoulders. “Will you sleep with me?” Misuteri asked nervously. Before Huginn could reply, she started to mutter again. “I know it's probably not very proper and I know I'm supposed to be a woman now...but it would make it easier for me to fall asleep.”  
  
Huginn smiled. “Of course, darling,” she moved towards Misuteri's bed. She motioned for her to slide under the blanket and sheet. Huginn wasn't far behind her.  
  
The bed was significantly warmer and more comfortable with Huginn laying next to her. Misuteri rolled onto her side, facing the wall and her guardian curled around her. Huginn's arms were strong and they made her feel safe. Misuteri struggled not to fall asleep, as she tried to contemplate her situation. Before long, she and Huginn were lightly snoring, completely oblivious to the overgrown man trudging up the stairs towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! What's Odin up to now?! What's he gonna do when he finds a half naked Huginn in bed with Misuteri?! 
> 
> Hmmm. I don't know yet! I'm planning on 3 more chapters in this arc. Things are going to come to a grinding halt for Odin real quick and Loki finally gets to be a hero! (I wonder how that's going to change Misuteri's perception of him in the real world....ya know, when she wakes up collared, naked in bed next to him.) 
> 
> :3 Thanks for reading! I love you guys!


	43. Her Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri decides to take her life into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was growing exceedingly long. I decided to cut it in half to make it easier to read. I didn't want anyone falling asleep half way through it. 
> 
> I decided to try something a little different with this chapter. I'm throwing you right into the middle of the wreckage that ensued after Huginn and Misuteri went to bed. In this chapter the Norse characters shine a little more than they have before. Their true selves show through in the midst of this crisis.
> 
> Warning: Triggers in this chapter include self-harm such as cutting and suicidal thoughts. Also, Muninn is in exceptionally compromising - sexual - position.

Misuteri crept through a maze of dimly lit corridors. In her right hand, she clutched a small, black knife. Its shape and grip made its use appear more utilitarian in function rather than a weapon. She clung to the walls, forcing herself to move forward. Her vision was blurred. Her eyelashes were stuck together by thick, sticky morning tears. Her bare feet were numbed by the cold, stone floor. She shuffled them forward, dragging the soft soles of her feet against the rough rocks. She moved dazed, as if in a trance, fixated on one thing and one thing only.  
  
She fought the urge to shout and curse at herself but her need for secrecy was greater than her need to lash out at herself. She knew she didn't have much farther to go. She knew she wouldn't have long before they knew she was missing. There were only a few places in the castle she knew how to get to; finding her wouldn't be hard. She wanted desperately to make it to her destination before anyone realized she was missing. They would try to stop her. They would make her explain herself but she had no words.  
  
She couldn't explain to them how she wanted to throw all their hard work away. They had done nothing but help her, teach her, make her a better person. They made her a princess. She got what she wanted but she knew now that she only wanted to go home. She wanted the impossible yet again.  
  
_I'm so ungrateful. I hope they hate me. They should hate me...I deserve it._  
  
Misuteri found the winding hallway she was looking for. With the end in sight, she experienced a sudden wave of clarity. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her arm and grinned. She sprinted as fast as she could towards the doors. She burst through them as if her life depended on it.  
  
She turned, quietly closing the doors behind her. Her eyes darted around the room, making sure she was alone. When she was sure she was, she pushed the wooden table in front of the door. She tossed the benches on top of it for good measure. She knew it wasn't enough to keep them out for good but it might buy her the last few seconds she might need.  
  
She hurried to the edge of the pool. The warm fog around her felt amazing. She started to move her feet anxiously as they began to warm. She quickly realized the abuse they endured. She inched towards the water. Her feet begged her to let the warm water soothe them.  
  
She breathed in deeply, inhaling the flowery, herbal scent. She rubbed her upper arms and closed her eyes. Her head rocked backwards and she sighed. She gathered her courage and determination. Her strengths would see her through to the end.  
  
_Okay, Misu, you can do this. Let's just get it over with._  
  
Misuteri pulled her long slip off and tossed it aside. She stepped into the pool with the knife in hand and her mind made up. One person had already gotten hurt trying to protect her; she wasn't going to let that list grow. There was only one way she could stop that from happening and she was willing to make that sacrifice to keep her friends safe.

* * *

  
  
Huginn was on the floor next to Misuteri's bed. She lay naked on her stomach in a puddle of her own blood. Her  long, black hair was stuck to the stone around her. Her skin was bruised and pale. She was the epitome of stillness, of lifelessness.  
  
Miraculously, she groaned. She tried to move but her body was stiff and beaten. She pushed herself up to her knees with one hand and pressed her hand to her head with the other. She immediately felt the sticky, matted mess on the side of her head. She hissed in pain. As soon as she did, her lip started to throb. She touched it gently, feeling the swollen scab there. She slowly pressed her finger tips to the rest of her face. She felt the damaged tissue on her cheekbone and under her eye. She rubbed her nose to make sure it wasn't broken.  
  
Her vision was hazy as she looked around the room. She tried to pry her eyes open. She saw her tattered robe at the foot of the bed and there were two pairs of panties bunched up there, too. She gasped in horror. She quickly realized where she was but she couldn't remember what had happened. In that moment, it didn't matter. The girl was gone!  
  
She was overcome with the need to find Misuteri. She had to find Muninn. She had to remember what happened. She forced herself to stand on her feet. She snatched the torn rags of what was left of her robe and pulled it over her shoulders. She yanked on her pants from the day before. She noticed her dagger was missing. She groaned with displeasure and stumbled out of Misuteri's bedroom.  
  
Huginn searched the castle as quickly as she could. She was weak and dizzy but she was determined. The Grand Hall was empty. The castle was dark and quiet. The sun hadn't risen over the horizon yet. She hastily moved towards bedrooms.  
  
They had housed Misuteri in the guest quarters, far away from the King in order to discourage his midnight meandering. Their plan hadn't worked. Her wounds were proof enough of that. It was the only logical explanation. None of the others would have done this to her. They had no reason to.  
  
She was slowly remembering what happened. She remembered a bright, yellow light and then shouting and then pain. The more she forced herself to walk, the worse she felt. Her insides felt like they had been rung out and then shoved back inside her. She fought through the nausea and the vertigo the best she could. She stayed focused but her optimism was waning by the second.  
  
She resisted the urge to call out for Misuteri. She didn't want Odin to know she was missing and unguarded. It wouldn't be unreasonable to find him lurking these halls so close to his bedroom. She didn't want to be there but she had to be. She needed to find her or one of the others.  
  
Huginn finally found Muninn's bedroom. She suspected she would only be in one of two places this time of night. She stumbled against the door and turned the knob. She almost fell over as it swung open under her weight.  
  
Her eyes haphazardly scanned the room. She beat her fist against the door. Her knees went weak and she sunk against the door. Everything was in its place. There was no sign of her. It appeared as if Muninn hadn't even gone back to her room the night before.  
  
She wanted to cry she was so frustrated but she would not be defeated. Huginn pushed herself to her feet and stumbled into the hallway. She was forced to drag her shoulder on the wall as she moved through the royal quarters.  
  
She was evermore cautious as she drew closer to Odin's chambers. She wouldn't be able to defend herself the way she was. She wouldn't be able to stop herself from calling out for help, giving the whoever came a front row seat to whatever degrading circumstances the King decided to put her in.  
  
The humiliating thought almost crippled Huginn with anger. The edges of her sight started to turn white. She became short of breath and dizzier than usual. Her head hurt so badly. It was more than she could take. She had to stop. She had to rest. She was pushing herself too hard. She groaned and rolled against the wall. With both shoulders pressed firmly against it, she let her weight pull her down.  
  


* * *

  
Ratatosk was unconscious, sitting up against the far wall in the Grand Hall. He stayed that way until he heard something moving towards him in the darkness. The figure moved slowly passed him. He could barely make out the fact that it was female. It stung to open his eyes. He felt something crunch and then crumble when he opened his eyes. He reached up and felt the side of his face.  
  
Blood had dried and crusted over the entire left side of his face. He looked down at himself. His clothes were soaked. He groaned and tried to stand. The second he flexed his abdomen to throw himself to his feet, he cried out in pain. His left hand came down on his side. He felt the wet gushing wound below his ribs.  
  
“Ah, shit...” he whispered.  
  
He tossed his head back and drew in a deep breath. It hurt but not as much as standing up would. It took every ounce of his willpower to muster the strength to pull himself to his feet. His legs were weak and wobbly under his weight. They didn't feel like they were his.  
  
“Fuck...!”  
  
 It suddenly didn't matter how he might be feeling. His eyes landed on an immobile Nighogg on the other side of the room. The large man lay with the dinner table flat across his chest. He wasn't wearing any armor. He wasn't ready for a fight. Neither of them were. He remembered that much.  
  
He stumbled forward as he started to try to move faster than he could handle. He rushed forward, holding his abdomen, his right arm moving frantically at his side helping him keep his balance.  
  
He made it over to his companion faster than he should have. His pants were now wet with blood and his shirt was bright crimson again. He dropped to his knees by Nighogg's head and took his pulse. Ratatosk closed his eyes and focused.  
  
One. Two. Three.  
  
“Yes!” he exclaimed.  
  
He was alive.  
  
Nighogg winced as Ratatosk attempted to push the table off of him. He couldn't. Not with one hand; not with as much blood as he had lost. He needed help. Loki or even Huginn would be strong enough to help Nighogg. He nodded in agreement with himself and pushed himself to his feet. He grunted in pain and grabbed a leg of the table for balance.  
  
Ratatosk quickly overcame his discontent with leaving his companion in the vulnerable state he was in. They were both in compromising positions. He didn't have a choice. He needed to find help.

* * *

 

It wasn't long after Huginn had stopped to rest that Ratatosk staggered into the hallway. She rolled her good eye towards the sound of movement to find him inching towards her. Watching Ratatosk move slowly was an unusual. She wasn't so daft not to notice his wounds. As he neared, she deduced he probably had a skull fracture, too.  
  
“Hey...” he called out to her weakly. “Can you stand?” He knew she was less than okay.  
  
Huginn scoffed pitifully. “I got this far, didn't I?” she retorted. “Do you know where Muninn is?” she asked in a hushed voice.  
  
“No...” Ratatosk replied.  He leaned against the wall near Huginn. He was close enough to be able to whisper to her. “Nighogg's hurt in the Hall. Do you know where Loki is?”  
  
Huginn shook her head. She quickly regretted replying with a gesture. “Have you seen the King?” she asked as she tried to rise to her feet.  
  
“No. Why?” he inquired. He couldn't imagine what might be more important than helping themselves and Nighogg.  
  
“Misuteri is missing...” she answered with her eyes averted. She was supposed to protect her. She promised Misuteri that she would protect her.  
  
Ratatosk groaned, stifling an incoherent slur of curse words under his breath. He rolled his eyes and then looked back at Huginn. “Are you sure she's missing? What if she just ran off? Obviously some shit went down last night. What if she saw you like this,” he said gesturing to her wounds, “and she panicked?” His eyes were wide, as if it were strange she hadn't thought of it herself.  
  
Huginn managed to get her feet under her and she laughed. It was small and it hurt but she couldn't help it. She didn't expect the first logical thing she would hear all day to come from Ratatosk. “Let's go find Muninn and Loki,” she said with a smile.  
  
Ratatosk nodded. He started forward, walking around her. Huginn wasn't far behind. After several agonizingly long minutes, they made it to the end of the hallway. They were met with a dead end. They had to go one way or the other. They were exceptionally cautious rounding picking a direction.  
  
Ratatosk looked left and Huginn looked right. Both of them leaned on their respective corners for support. The hallway was clear but Huginn squinted, trying to make out something a the end of her side of the hallway.  
  
“Tosk...” she whispered.  
  
Ratatosk pealed himself off of the wall and stumbled to Huginn's side. “What is it?” he replied anxiously. Seeing that she made no move to hide calmed his nerves but her tone kept him on edge.  
  
She rolled back, flattening her back against the wall. “Is the King's door open? I can't tell..” she explained hurriedly. She gestured to her swollen eye in frustration.  
  
Ratatosk threw himself to his feet with a distorted grunt. He peered around the edge the corner and gave Huginn a nod. His conformation made bile rise up into her throat. Odin's door shouldn't be open. It's never open, even if he's not in there.  
  
Ratatosk took the lead, rolling his shoulder around the corner. Huginn wasn't far behind him. The hallway wasn't exceptionally long but it took them an eternity to finally reach the King's bed chambers. Ratatosk waited until Huginn was hidden against the wall behind him before he pushed open the heavy wooden door. He glanced around the room until his eyes finally fell on a squirming pile of flesh on Odin's bed. He quickly turned to face Huginn.  
  
“You go first...” he said with a nod. When Huginn was hesitant to move, he made his urgency clear. “It's safe...just go!” he hissed.  
  
Huginn nodded curtly and moved around Ratatosk. She pushed the door wide open and rushed in. Her eyes instantly focused on the reason Ratatosk insisted she go first.  
  
Muninn lay there, immobilized by intricately knotted lengths of rope strapped around her entire body, deprived of the ability to speak or see. She was stripped bare, all except for the thick, golden cords wrapped around her delicate, thin frame. She was cold and every muscle in her body ached.  
  
Her limbs were pulled back behind her, forcing her to stay with her chest pushed out in front of her. One length of rope was wrapped around her neck. It caused her to crane her head back and made it hard to breathe. The rope had long sense begun to cut into her milky white skin. Every tiny movement was painful but the longer she stayed still, the more the rope burned into her skin.  
  
The white haired woman could not close her mouth. She was left there to drool and cry, alone. She heard someone draw near and she began to shake. Unable to see, she feared the worst. She feared Odin had returned to punish her more.  
  
Huginn snatched the throw blanket at the foot of the bed and covered Muninn's nakedness with it. She hooked her finger around the gag and pulled it out of her mouth. Muninn choked on her own spit as she struggled to swallow. She coughed and sniffled. Huginn pushed the blindfold up, away from Muninn's eyes. She gave her a soft, reassuring smile before turning towards the door.  
  
“Ratatosk!” she called out to him in a hushed voice.  
  
Muninn was so relieved it was them. She couldn't have endured Odin's wrath again. Not like this; not bound like a dangerous animal. She looked up at Huginn. Her eyes went wide  
  
The wounded, red headed man rounded the corner in a flash. His brown eyes were wide with worry and concern. It made him incredibly uncomfortable to see Muninn like that. He stared at her covered over form, knowing full well what was beneath the blanket. His fearless and proud companion had been reduced to nothing more than a whimpering, forgotten mess. It made him so upset he could barely move.  
  
“Get a knife!” Huginn said in a panic. She petted Muninn's soft, white hair out of her face. “Shh. It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay...” she whispered softly.  
  
Ratatosk shuffled through a number of Odin's drawers searching for something to cut the ropes. He knew there had to be half a dozen weapons within arm's reach of the bed but he couldn't seem to find one.  
  
“Hurry!” Huginn cried. Her concern for Muninn overwhelmed her. She no longer felt the churning in her stomach; the throbbing wound on the side of her head; nor her swollen lip or eye. She kept her hands firmly in place on Muninn's shoulders.  
  
Huginn's panic urged Ratatosk to look harder. He pulled out every drawer in the night stand before he found a small letter opener hidden beneath a stack of papers. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do. He crawled onto the bed. He moved slowly and carefully to make sure he didn't cause Muninn more discomfort than she was already in. He leaned in close to her and started to cut the rope wrapped around her neck.  
  
He held the rope taught with his right hand and sawed at the fine threads with the letter opener in his left. It was as if he had to cut through each piece individually. The instrument of Muninn's distress was exceptionally well made. There was no way Muninn would have been able to escape. It didn't matter how talented of an escape artist she was.  
  
Finally, he got through and Muninn's head fell forward. She coughed more as the rope loosened around her neck. Huginn quickly pulled it off and cradled her cousin's head. She stroked her hair  
  
Ratatosk quickly started to saw through the ropes binding her wrists. They were bound tightly behind her back by layers and layers of rope. He managed to get the blade of the letter opener under one of the coils. He was able to keep it far enough away from her skin as he vigorously cut through it.  
  
The passionate man was face to face with Odin's brutality. Huginn couldn't see the deep, overlapping cuts on Muninn's back. He knew what it felt like to be lashed so mercilessly. He also knew Muninn hadn't done anything to deserve such a severe punishment. She didn't deserve any of this.  
  
He was determined to free her with no regard for his own physical well-being. He didn't feel his wound reopen and dampen his cloths again. Even if he had, he wouldn't have cared.  
  
The instant Muninn was free, she drew her limbs in towards her chest. She whimpered and pulled the blanket around her shoulders. She started to cry. She was relieved that her torment was finally over. Her friends had rescued her. She took several, long moments to work out her emotions.  
  
Ratatosk had fallen over, light headed from the amount of blood he had lost. He lay bleeding all over Odin's sheets. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. It was only a matter of time, of a small amount of time, before he would slip into unconsciousness.  
  
Huginn gently pulled the coils of rope off of Muninn's wrists and ankles. With the main knots undone, Muninn would be able to wriggle out of the cage of bondage around her torso. She moved and pulled a chair over next to the bed. She sat down and waited patiently for Muninn to gather herself.  
  
“Water...” Muninn said weakly.  
  
Huginn jumped to her feet – even though she really shouldn't have – and grabbed a cup and a pitcher from the table. She poured the water sloppily as she returned to Muninn. She handed the half full cup to her and took her seat again.  
  
“Thank you...” Muninn did her best to show her appreciation. Water helped but it would be a quite some time before her throat stopped hurting. Her sight was slowly becoming clear. She hadn't been able to see Huginn's bloodied and beaten face clearly. She thought the shadowy spots on her face was her hair. “Oh...no...” she said forcing herself to sit up. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders. She spun around, realizing something was wrong when Ratatosk hadn't made a smart-mouthed remark about her needing to be rescued. “Fuck...”  
  
Muninn dropped the blanket onto the floor, revealing her own wounds to her devoted cousin. She pulled her bondage lose and slipped out of it as quickly as she could. She snatched up the blanket and wrapped it around herself like a towel. She tucked the long, red cotton sheet under her arm and immediately started to tend to Huginn.  
  
“What happened?” she asked hoarsely.  
  
“I don't remember...it's just...ow!” Huginn tried to reply as Muninn's heavy handedness got the best of her. Her cousin had wet a rag and was pressing it to her head wound. “Misuteri...ow! is...” she hissed in pain. “Missing.”  
  
Muninn paused, roughly holding the cloth to the side of Huginn's head. Her eyes went wide. Odin had never returned the night before. “Where is the King?” she asked urgently.  
  
“We don't know...” Huginn replied gesturing towards Ratatosk. She put her hand over the damp cloth.  
  
Muninn quickly moved to her friend's side. She pulled the blanket up over her knees and knelt beside him. She pulled his shirt out of of his trousers and scrunched it up on his chest. His bloody hand fell against the sheets. Muninn grabbed a pillow and quickly jerked its case off. She was hurt and every bone in her body ached but her friends had found away to come to her aid in worse condition than her.  
  
She turned to Huginn. “We have to get those wounds bandaged before we look for the princess.”  
  
“Nighogg...” Ratatosk murmured.  
  
Muninn locked eyes with Huginn.  
  
“He's unconscious in the Hall. It's dawn. If the King is passed out somewhere, it won't be long before he wakes...” she said standing. “I'll go look for her while you take care of him.”  
  
“No!” Muninn scolded her.  
  
Ratatosk began to try to sit up. His hand found its way back to his side. “If you go...we go...” he winced and groaned.  
  
The three of them exchanged stubborn, headstrong expressions.  
  
“Fine.” Huginn gave in.  
  
Ratatosk immediately fell back against the bed and sighed with relief. He wasn't sure if he could bluff his way out of that one. He desperately needed tending to, now. He held his shirt up and moved his hand out of Muninn's way.  
  
“Hand me that pitcher,” she instructed Huginn. Muninn held out her hand. With the large container in hand, she poured the cool liquid over Ratatosk's wound.  
  
He hissed, resisting the urge to knock the pitcher out of Muninn's shaky grip. When the cold sensation subsided, he felt Muninn pressed down on his wound again. Muninn gasped  as she peered into the meatier parts of Ratatosk's flesh.  The incision was approximately two inches long and incredibly deep. She was surprised he even managed to stand. With each uneasy breath, blood bubbled to the surface. There was no cleaning the gash. The bleeding had to stop.  
  
“There's not much I can do...” Muninn said mournfully.  
  
“It's fine. We just have to find Misuteri and make sure she's safe...” Huginn stood up, dropping her wet, bloodied rag on her chair.  
  
“Nighogg...” Ratatosk moaned. He tried to sit up but failed miserably as Muninn stopped him.  
  
“You both need to get to the bathhouse, now!” Muninn was desperate to change their priorities.  
  
Huginn hadn't made it to the door when she turned to face Muninn. The bathhouse! It was so obvious now. “Fine...but you're coming with us,” Huginn turned and moved back towards the bed.  
  
Ratatosk moaned. It was unclear whether or not he agreed but the two women weren't taking no for an answer. Muninn ripped a piece of her blanket off and wrapped it around Ratatosk's abdomen. Then, she and Huginn each tossed one of Ratatosk's arms around their necks and lifted him off the bed.

* * *

The water comforted her anxious nerves a great deal. She felt whole and safe again. Her feet no longer ached or throbbed. She was weightless and content. She moved until she was waist deep. She looked around at the skill surface of the water.  
  
She wasn't quite sure how she wanted to do it. She knew where but not how. She had initially taken Huginn's knife for protection but she could use it to meet her end, too. Her indecisiveness distracted her and gave her more questions than answers.  
  
_I have to know what it feels like before I decide._  
  
She stood there, carefully observing the blade in her hand as she mourned the life she was giving up. She realized there were a number of things she would never get to experience. Her smile became bittersweet as the reality of her circumstances became evermore clear.  
  
She didn't allow her thoughts to linger on the could haves and maybes that her optimistic heart fluttered through. She hardened her heart and distanced herself from her romantic ideals. They were fantasies; she would never be happy. She couldn't endure the false hope and all the lies. She would rather have no life than one that was not her own.  
  
With her conviction refueled, she lay her weapon on the thin skin on her left wrist. She didn't drag the blade at first. She slowly pressed it into her flesh. She watched how her skin sunk and conformed around the knife's edge. It didn't start to hurt until her skin was pulled too tightly. It was more of a pinching feeling, like the point of a needle.  
  
The sensation surprised her. It didn't quite feel like she expected it to. She quickly pulled back and started to rub over the bright red mark she had caused. She wasn't particularly fond of pain. She didn't like being hurt, not like Ratatosk did, but this wasn't about hurting herself.  
  
This was about control. She had been bossed and pushed around since she got there. She was told to keep her head down and hold her tongue. She had to walk a certain way, act a certain way. She was always being watched. She always felt their eyes on her. Judging her. It didn't matter if they liked her; they couldn't like her too much if they were loyal to the King before her.  
  
It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. They couldn't expect her to want that. She didn't want to be a princess anymore. She didn't want to be perfect. She just wanted to be herself and she didn't want to feel bad about it. She was determined to do that with her new found courage.  
  
She pressed the knife to her wrist again and pressed harder. She didn't hesitate as much this time but she barely broke the skin. She pulled the blade away from her skin and frowned. There was little more than a scratch that remained. She searched the new red mark for evidence of her efforts. She searched for the deep crimson color she expected to find. There was none. There was little more than a scratch that remained. She still hadn't broken the skin.  
  
She groaned and squeezed her fists in frustration. She would not be deterred.  
  
She gently lay the knife on her wrist again. She stared down at the sharp contrast of the dark steel against her skin. She started to make short, hasty swipes with the knife. Her skin began to sting and tingle. It screamed at her to stop as blood rushed to heal the tiny, uneven cuts. She ignored her body's pleas. They motivated her to push harder until she cut below the surface layers of epidermis. In one forceful motion, she jerked the tip of the knife across her skin. She exhaled the breathe she was holding in a hissing gasp.  
  
She was stunned. It was remarkably easy to make herself bleed. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. It didn't hurt...well, it did but not in the way she expected. A long moment passed but she couldn't stop staring at the the bright red fluid as it escaped her veins. She smeared it around on her wrist. Her pale skin turned pink under the thin coat of erythrocytes and plasma. She was disappointed to see there was little more than a quarter inch cut placed too far down her forearm to do any real damage; but it didn't discourage her.  
  
Knowing what the knife felt like against her skin was an exhilarating experience. It liberated her. It wasn't like anything she had felt before. She had been beaten, pushed around and molested but never...cut. It made her curious. It made her too curious.  
  
She sucked her thumb clean. She analyzed the sweet, coppery taste for a moment and then smiled. She pulled the knife back towards her skin. It hovered over her first tiny cut. She bounced it in her hand as she contemplated her actions.  
  
_I should do it. I should just do it. I'm not 'getting this over with'. I'm not 'taking the easy way out'. This isn't about me._  
  
She glanced back at the door behind her.  
  
_This is about them._  
  
_This isn't for them...I won't lie to myself now...not here at the end. I deserve to be honest with myself. But will they know why? Will they understand?_  
  
Misuteri shook her head vehemently. She didn't have time to be so sentimental. They knew what kind of king Odin was. They knew what sort of situation she was in. They would understand.  
  
_They have to..._  
  
She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Upon her exhale, she looked back down at her wrist. Her cut had already clotted. She frowned and dipped her wrist into the water. She rubbed the blood off into the water. It dissipated quickly in the large pool. She pulled her hands back above the surface and noticed something strange.  
  
Her cut was gone. It had completely healed in just the few seconds she held it under the water. She started to grind her teeth and her brows came together above the bridge of her nose. She had to consciously fight the urge to snarl her lip.  
  
The myth Huginn had told her was true. There was no other explanation. She looked closely at the aqueous material surrounding her. She noticed the water was far from normal. She dipped hands into it, cupping it in her palms. It swirled in her hands and moved of its own accord. In her surprise, she let it fall back into the whole.  
  
_How could I be so stupid!?_  
  
She wanted to toss her weight around and scream but she stopped herself. She really shouldn't risk drawing any attention to herself. She didn't know how far away from the others she really was and she was sure they were looking for her by now. So, her anger and self-loathing seethed beneath the surface, poisoning her self-perception and clouding her judgment.  
  
Impulsively, she drew in a deep breath and dropped her weight into the water. She pulled her feet in from under her and let herself sink. If she wasn't going to be able to exsanguinate, she would drown. She let her center of gravity tip forward. She would make sure if she floated to the surface that she would do so with her face down. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're left feeling angsty and mad, that's good. You won't have to wait for too long before I explain everything. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can (like the next couple of days).
> 
> I reread this chapter and decided it had some good parts and some meh parts (mostly from me rushing through the content). I'm not sure if I'm going to keep the cut scenes in this order. I'd really appreciate your feedback. If you hated it, tell me. If I don't hear from you, I'll assume it's fine and make the minor adjustments to polish it up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Your support means everything to me! :)


	44. Her Power Part 1 (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri has a slew of epiphanies that lead her to the source of her power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this chapter as hard as I could. I desperately wanted to resolve the icky feelings of the last chapter. 
> 
> This is the second to last installment of the princess arc, things finally come together in the end! Yay! Misuteri and Loki are back! :)
> 
> This chapter is much lighter - more optimistic. It illustrates why Misuteri has so much fight in her and why she never wants to lose control (even if that means falling to the clutches of her worst enemy). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Misuteri floated there for several long moments. Her thoughts were lucid. It was as if she could finally hear the voice – her voice – calling out to her. It told her to survive, if not for herself but for all the people she could help. It told her she was strong and that she would become a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Still, she resisted. Her doubts drowning her more efficiently than the liquid around her. She wouldn't let herself think about how much they wanted her to stay alive; and so she stopped thinking. Instead, she became suspended in a state of heightened awareness of her surroundings. She became consciously aware of impossible truths. She knew they believed in her. They would keep helping her, keep being her friends. She could probably endure a life with Odin with them...for them. The most important thing she realized something that would always be true. She would always have Loki...  
  
_But what about me? Is it really selfish to think about myself and my own happiness? Is it really wrong to want to be happy?_  
  
Misuteri struggled to answer her questions. She was a princess; she was going to be a queen. Princesses and queens weren't supposed to be selfish. They were supposed to help others, be an example, a role model. Misuteri didn't feel like she was capable of being anyone's role model. She could lie to herself but she didn't want to lie to her friends. She couldn't. She refused to be forced to.  
  
She knew she could be queen and a good one, especially after Odin died, but she wasn't sure she would be the same person after being with Odin. She had an innate sense that things couldn't be the same, no matter how supportive her friends at Court were. She would forever be alone if she were Queen. She could barely imagine what a life time of loneliness might do to her – the girl that only ever wanted to be loved – the girl that would give up everything if she couldn't find true love. And now, she knew she never would.  
  
Her pessimistic thoughts brought her to tears. She resisted them at first, of course, making her throat ache as she choked them off. She told herself she didn't want to make too much noise but the truth was she was ashamed. Even now, she was weak. She hated herself for it.  
  
Secretly, deep inside her heart, she wanted someone to find her. She wanted someone to pull her out of the water and force air into her lungs. She wanted someone to steal her knife from her. She wanted to be coddled and held by a mysterious hero that would save her from her terrible fate with Odin... She slowly realized she didn't want someone to do all those things...she wanted Loki to save her. She wanted to be _his_ queen. Yet again, she wanted the impossible. She had been too careful/ There was no way he would think a girl like her could like him, not like that; and surely Odin had incapacitated him just like the others.  So she ignored her heart's desperate pleas.  
  
She couldn't go on giving herself false hope. It was about time she finally accepted reality. If she wanted to be saved, she would have to do it herself; and this was her only chance. She knew if someone found her before she was finished, she would never have another chance. She would have more than a tiny scar on her wrist. She would forever have a black mark on her reputation and as princess, her reputation was everything.

* * *

Huginn and Muninn had carried Ratatosk half way through the royal quarters when they were stopped in their tracks. A door swung open in front of them.  
  
“Loki?” Muninn said in disbelief as he emerged from his bedroom fully dressed and unharmed. He had made it through the night unscathed.  
  
He turned to them with an eyebrow raised. His expression quickly changed from disinterest to alarm. “What is the meaning of this?” his tone was accusatory and harsh.  
  
“Odin...” Ratatosk moaned. He tried to lift his head; he was unsuccessful.  
  
Loki's brows pinched together. He watched Huginn try to maintain some modesty by holding her tattered robe together. He didn't believe what he was seeing. Such a thing was impossible. He paused in frustration. There it was again, that word. Impossible. He narrowed his eyes. He was quickly learning not to underestimate Misuteri's influence. She had turned his companions into her champions.  
  
“What happened?” Loki's voice was strained but he managed to muster some empathy through his anger.  
  
“Last night, the King...he...he went mad...” Muninn whispered ashamed.  
  
“What do you mean 'he went mad'?” Loki replied with his tone unchanged.  
  
“His eyes...his eyes were red...I've never seen them like that before...” Muninn explained.  
  
Loki's eyes widened in surprise. He looked at Huginn. “Do you recall this strange phenomenon?” he inquired with a cool temper.  
  
“No...all I remember is a golden light, and shouting and pain...” she replied. Her skull began pounding mercilessly.  
  
Muninn adjusted her grip on Ratatosk. “We have to get him to the bathhouse,” she said urgently.  
  
“Where is Nidhogg?” Loki asked.  
  
“Unconscious in the Grand Hall,” Huginn replied.  
  
Loki nodded. “Very well. I will go to his aid. I will ensure the path ahead is safe...” he assured them before he vanished, leaving behind a fine green mist.  
  
They finally made it to the Grand Hall. Huginn opened the door, passing it to Muninn before slipping back under Ratatosk. They both froze as they saw Loki's halting gesture. Their eyes shifted quickly to the throne where a disheveled Odin sat with his spear in hand. The blade of the weapon was still covered in blood. He didn't seem to notice them but they moved deeper into the shadows nonetheless.  
  
“Sire, I assure you, everyone in the castle regrets what happened last night,” Loki placed a hand on his chest and bowed. “Please, allow your subjects to use the healing spring,” he said lifting just his eyes to see Odin's expression.  
  
The King groaned and mumbled dismissively. He waved his hand on his spear. He looked tired, exhausted even. He clearly did not have the energy to fight his most trusted word-smith.  
  
“Thank you, my King...” he replied as gratefully as he could.  
  
Loki stood straight and motioned for the others to enter the room. He moved slowly towards them, using his arm to shelter them from Odin's wrath. As they moved into the Hall, the injured women stared at Nidhogg. Seeing their mountainous friend look so helpless made their skin crawl.  
  
“I will be right behind you with him as soon as you are out of this room,” Loki whispered. “Just get him into the water as fast as you can,” he urged them.  
  
Huginn and Muninn looked at the unconscious man draped around their shoulders. They nodded in agreement and rushed forward. Loki opened the door for them and they proceeded onward without him.  


* * *

  
Misuteri drew in a deep breath and exhaled smoothly through her nose. The water around her didn't feel much different than the thick, foggy air above it. She felt safe and content; something she hadn't felt since Loki carried her there the day before. It distracted her from reality as she dove deep into herself. She retreated from the world around her until she found peace.  
  
Clarity was usually a fleeting sensation but this time it stayed. Misuteri physically felt her perception of the world, of life, open up in a way she could never have imagined. She was stunned by the change.  
  
Everything was so simple now. She felt foolish for having been willing to sacrifice everything before she understood what it was like to feel alive. She realized she had done very little living. She hadn't done much more than survive. Her life could be so much more than it was, than she ever thought it would be. It could have always been that way.  
  
She didn't need to be a princess. She didn't need them to teach her how to act; what to do; or who to be. She knew who she was and she knew what that meant for her future. She was in control and she always would be. No matter how bleak the situation seemed, she understood it was her decisions that made things the way they were.  
  
She wasn't going to settle for an old, forgotten king when she wanted a knight in shining armor. She wasn't going to sacrifice who she was in order to survive anymore. She refused to let others walk all over her and use her for their own gains.  
  
If her new companions weren't okay with that, she would leave. She would even leave Loki. Her gratitude did not obligate her to stay somewhere that she did not flourish. They could call her selfish all they wanted; she no longer cared. The opinions of others no longer had a hold on her. Her opinion was the only one that mattered. She wasn't going to listen to anyone else until she learned she could listen to herself.  
  
Misuteri stayed suspended in silvery blue liquid for almost two minutes before she realized she wasn't gasping for air. The sudden, unbelievable realization caused her logical processes to grind to a halt. She shot up, pounding her feet against the stone she once rested upon. She gasped for air as she burst past the surface of the water.  
  
“Oh, my god. What just happened?! What did I just try to do?” she panted in her panic. Her hair clung to her nose and mouth in a sticky, wet blanket. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked around the room. It was still empty. She was still alone. She stared down at her hands, at the black knife. “I can't bleed...I can't drown...I can't die here...”  
  
Several minutes passed as she regained her senses. Her breathing slowed and she dunked herself back under the water. She threw her head back and smoothed her hair away from her face as she came back up. She took a last few deep breaths.  
  
“I can't die here...” she repeated to herself. “Well, that's good...since that's not what I want anymore...” she smiled.  
  
She was proud of herself, of her revelation. She had accomplished something great. She had beaten back her doubts and cast away her self-pity. The most wonderful part was that she _had_ done it alone.  
  
This _is what I wanted._  
  
Misuteri grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Misuteri's heart beat rapidly in her chest as her new found conviction surged through her body. She was finally ready. She was determined do it now. Her skin – her outer shell –  had been softened by the water. Her transformation wasn't painful anymore as she lost her rigid exterior. She felt fluid, one with the water around her. Her blood surged through her veins making her feel powerful, even invincible.  
  
She flung the knife over the edge of the pool. It scraped and clanged against the stone. Then, with an excited smile on her face, she moved towards the deep end of the pool. She let the silvery blue water slowly envelope her. She wanted to explore. She wanted to enjoy this new world she had discovered.  
  
She took in a chest full of air and held it in. It was an instinctual, habitual decision she made before submerging herself into the water. She relaxed her body and let herself sink to the bottom. She felt weightless and serene as she floated to the bottom. It was only a matter of seconds before her bare bottom was gently pressed against the stone.  
  
She felt her hair float around her head. She smiled contently. She opened her eyes and looked at the water around her. She lifted up her hands to see them in the water. Her vision was crisp. She saw things the way she was supposed to; the way they really looked. Her eye sight wasn't hindered by the space in between any longer.  


* * *

  
The three injured individuals made their way through the narrow, serpentine corridor. Huginn and Muninn were able to use the nearby walls for support. Ratatosk's breathing was getting shallower. They inched forward slowly but at a steady pace.  
  
“We're almost there, Tosk...just a little further,” Huginn whispered to her blacked out companion.  
  
Muninn nodded in reply. Her eyes fell upon the large wooden doors. She adjusted Ratatosk's arm around her shoulders and pushed forward harder.  
  
Huginn followed her lead without hesitation. They were so close to feeling whole again. Soon, they would be able to find the answers to their unanswered questions.  
  
Huginn and Muninn pressed their free hands firmly upon the door and pushed forward. It didn't budge. They looked at each other confused. They took a deep breath and threw their weight forward. The doors cracked open only to snap shut the moment their strength gave out.  
  
“We have to put him down,” Muninn said breathlessly.  
  
Huginn nodded and they gently set Ratatosk against the wall.  
  
Free of the weight of their companion, Huginn and Muninn attempted to push the door open once more. Muninn peered through the space between the doors. She saw the table and benches in front of the door. She pushed harder, her bare feet scrapping against the stone floor. She kept her eyes fixed on the furniture blocking their path. The benches atop the table wobbled. They teetered for a moment before finding their feet beneath them once more. The obstacle before them was too much, even with their combined effort.  
  
Both of them stopped, short of breath and demoralized. “Someone doesn't want us in there. They pushed the table and benches in front of the door,” Muninn informed her cousin.  
  
A puzzled look crossed Huginn's face. It took her a moment to reason through their circumstances. Her throbbing head made it difficult to think for more than a few seconds. She kept cycling back through the same ideas. “It's Misuteri...she's the only one that could've done it...” she paused. “She must still be in there.”  
  
Muninn frowned. She saw straight into the room. There was no figure, small or otherwise, anywhere to be seen. She shook her head. “I didn't see her...”  
  
Huginn narrowed her eyes. She pressed on the doors causing them to crack open again. She looked for Misuteri herself. She lifted herself off of the door and frowned. She didn't see the girl either. “I don't see any other logical explanation,” she said venting her frustration.  
  
“There probably isn't any logical explanation. You saw how Odin just let us pass. He must have known our way would be blocked. He probably did it!” Muninn's own frustration boiled to the surface.  
  
Huginn put out her hand and leaned against the wall across from Ratatosk. “Let's just rest...Loki should be here any minute with Nidhogg...”  
  
Muninn began to pout. She looked at the way Huginn almost immediately slipped into unconsciousness. The poor woman was almost as bad off as Ratatosk. She took a seat next to her fiery haired friend and pressed her hand to his wound. The pressure roused him a little but he quickly dozed back off. She tenderly pulled back her hand.  
  
A clattering sound echoed from the bathhouse.  
  
Muninn turned but knowing she could not open the door herself, she was forced to resign herself to her fate. She sat with her arms around her knees. Her back stung as the skin stretched over her spine. Each breath hurt. She stared down the hallway, praying for Loki's arrival.  


* * *

  
With her new found ability, Misuteri stayed at the bottom of the water. Its warmth enveloped her and made her feel safe. She no longer felt vulnerable or victimized. Her heart beat rapidly with excitement.  
  
The depths she could reach now fascinated her. She was intrigued by the darkness. She wanted to understand it, to shed light upon it. She wanted to shed light on every part of her, despite the pain, no, in spite of it. It would no longer control her. Nor would her fear. She would control it, now.  
  
Her skin started to tingle as her anger pulsated through her. The water around her felt like a catalyst. It's cathartic affects were slowly drawing something else out from her depths. It was foreign and strange. She resisted it but it lingered there, calling out to her and its voice sounded...familiar.  
  
It was something she never thought she was could really have. She _wished_ she had it. She wished what it promised was true, that she _was_ powerful. And then there it was, everything she had ever dared to dream for.  
  
Power.  
  
Pure, concentrated power.  
  
Again, Misuteri was stunned with disbelief. This time, she didn't resist. She let her curiosity take hold. She shifted her point of view and looked inward. There she found a tiny ball of pink light. She approached it cautiously but without fear. She didn't have to fear it. She respected it and in turn, it reciprocated her affection.  
  
It grew brighter as she came closer with her hand reached out before her. Her eyes were wide and fixated on it. She wanted it. She needed to understand it.  
  
With her in such proximity, her power started to pull her in. Her power ached for her. It had needs and wants of its own. It wanted to go home. It needed to become one with her again. It contained the wisdom and experiences she had lost because of Loki's meddling. The truths she had come to understand came from inside her power. They were useless apart but together...together they could be nearly unstoppable.  


* * *

  
Loki carried Nidhogg with one arm draped over her shoulders. He had taken stock of his companions injuries. There was one large wound, a burn, in the middle of Nidhogg's trunk. It covered almost sixty percent of his chest. Most of the soft tissue and muscle had been charred. The only reason he was even alive was because his internal organs seemed to take little damage.  
  
The beastly man was incredibly heavy and his long legs caused his feet to drag as Loki moved forward. It slowed him down and frustrated the mischievous god. He had been completely blindsided by Odin's violent outburst and Misuteri was still nowhere to be found.  
  
He cursed himself for leaving dinner early. He should have suffered through it. In reality, there was little he could have done. He needed rest, too, and a great deal with how much energy he was using as the castle puppeteer; but now he was left to clean up a mess he had not calculated for. He could not work outside the confines of Misuteri's exceptionally logical subconscious. He couldn't simply will his comrades to heal. He had to work for it and he loathed having to do more work than he originally planned.  
  
Still, fully healed and rested, Loki moved quickly through the halls leading to the bathhouse. He came upon the three individuals he sent ahead. They were resting outside the bathhouse doors. He squinted, his disbelief quickly turning into frustration.  
  
“What is the meaning of this?” he hissed.  
  
Muninn looked up at him, her eyes wide as startled prey. “The doors...they're blocked...” she said regrettably. She looked away from him; his angry expression made her feel guilty.  
  
Loki gently shrugged Nidhogg of off his shoulders and sat him against the wall next to Huginn. He moved to the doors. He placed his hand on the old wood. He searched the room for traps. If Odin intended to keep them from healing, surely he would have done more than simply bar the entrance. What he found disturbed him more than the would-be vindictive snares of an old man.  
  
He saw Misuteri, still beneath the water's surface. Her light was a dim beacon concentrated in the center of her chest. He could not feel her energy in the room. A sensation not unlike panic pulsated from his terrified heart and surged through his entire body. It propelled him forward.  
  
The doors and furniture flung open with the sheer force of his will. His hands started to tug and pull at his clothes. He shed his upper layers, pulling them over his head as he simultaneously kicked of his shoes while still rushing forward. He inhaled sharply and launched himself into the water.  
  
In two swift strokes, Loki had Misuteri by the waist. He stood straight, pulling her up with him.

* * *

Misuteri stood face to face with her power. She felt its gravity pulling her in but in her understanding of what she was faced with, it did not move her. It was simply there, surrounding her, begging her to listen to its call.  
  
Everything she ever wanted was within arm's reach. Everything she ever wanted to be, everything she ever could be was staring her in the face.  
  
And that was the problem.  
  
The thought that all her impossibilities could be possible was a profoundly unnerving thought. If she stayed the way she was, if she didn't take advantage of this situation, she would be able to stay forever in the safety of her closed-off world of pretend. She would be able to stay in a place where the walls were firmly in place, no matter how hard she pushed on them.  
  
If she were to accept the limitless source of power, of potential, before her, then she could crush those walls. Nothing could contain her if she didn't want it to. Then, her circumstances would be the direct result of her decisions, of her action or inaction; and that wasn't a responsibility she was ready for.  
  
She was so undisciplined. She was afraid of what might happen if she used her power unwisely. She could hurt people instead of protect them. She would no longer be a victim of others but she foresaw how she could be a victim of her own self-abuse. She knew she was already capable of it and if she had the means to follow through with her misguided conviction, her power, her potential wouldn't be there to stop her.  
  
Responsibility. Discipline. Power.  
  
These very real, yet intangible, concepts made her uncomfortable; and it didn't take long for that discomfort to turn to anger. Her anger drove her forward. It decimated her uncertainties and her insecurities. It did not cry out to her. It roared with all the fury and passion she had.  
  
 It was an invisible force knocking into her from every possible direction. Its ferocity and speed were unparalleled. Instead of cursing herself and distancing herself from it, she embraced it. She accepted her anger and frustration the way she should have accepted her power. She let her anger pummel her. She endured its wrath as if she deserved it. She did deserve it.  
  
Anger was bad. Anger was...power.  
  
Misuteri opened her eyes as she was stunned with yet another epiphany.  
  
_Anger is unbridled power...power used irresponsibly._  
  
She realized what was making her so angry and soon it faded. She hated feeling angry and now she knew why. Anger had always represented everything she despised. She had always understood one thing about anger: only the irresponsible, the undisciplined, the unworthy used anger as a weapon. When she tempted fate by resisting her power, she almost became all of those things. She had deserved to get knocked around for that but no more.  
  
She stood straight again. A content smile played upon her lips. She looked down at the bright pink orb before her. It was as if she was looking at a long lost friend. She slowly reached out her hand and called for it.  
  
With that call, she vowed to be worthy. She would use her power prudently and never to excess. She would honor it, as she would herself as its vessel. She would never let doubt or insecurity lead her astray again. Her discipline would come with time but her responsibility started now!  
  
The bright pink orb shot forward and hovered above Misuteri's hand. It slowly lowered into her palm. She cupped her hand around it and cradled it gently. Tears watered the corners of her eyes. She realized how lost she had felt without it and having been reunited with it was surreal. She pulled her arm back in towards her chest as if to hold it like an infant. She nestled it against her sternum, close to her heart.  
  
For several long moments, she simply stayed there, holding it close to her. She didn't want to part with it or return to her reality. She didn't know how her life might change with it in her possession. That thought still made her feel uneasy but there, inside herself, she felt whole and content.  
  
Her serenity was abruptly interrupted as she felt an incredibly powerful arm wrap around her waist. She was pulled in towards its owner. She crashed against the source of her dismay so hard the force knocked the air from her lungs. Her vision was suddenly impaired by harsh droplets of water spraying against her face as she flailed.  


* * *

  
Misuteri grunted and twisted in her assailant's grasp. Her training immediately kicking in as she struggled. She haphazardly threw her elbows back and stomped her feet. “Let go of me!” she cried desperately.  
  
Loki hastily trapped Misuteri's arms down at her sides. “Be still!” he commanded.  
  
His voice was all it took to make Misuteri settle. She stopped moving, obeying his command and then, slowly, as if to ask permission, she turned to him. “Loki?” she said his name in disbelief.  
  
He let her go and her feet sunk to the bottom. He watched as her womanly shape sunk down in the water. “What is the meaning of this?” he said in a chiding tone.  
  
Misuteri looked around and down at herself, everywhere but his face. She wanted to answer him, confidently, the way she knew she could but the words escaped her.  
  
Irritated, Loki snatched her chin in his hand. “Why did you run off, Misuteri? Why did you block the door?” his anger was slowly revealing its source. His face softened in concern.  
  
“I...I thought...Last night....Odin...he...” Misuteri pulled her chin out of his hand and backed away. Her shoulders sunk deeper into the water. “I just needed to get away, okay? I needed some time alone. I'm not a little kid anymore,” she asserted herself. Her brows closely knit together. She stood her ground, as much as she could on her toes anyway.  
  
Loki's expression shifted again. His concern turned to dismay. “You...you remember what happened last night?” he said softly.  
  
She looked away from him again. Her hands came up over her shoulders. “Yeah...er...well...most of it anyway.”  
  
“Misuteri...what happened?” Loki moved towards her. He reached out and put his hand over hers on her shoulder.  
  
Misuteri looked up at him. “You don't know...do you?” her tone as accusatory. “I've only been here three days and the 'King',” she snarled, “has haunted me every night!” She made it clear she wasn't speaking figuratively. “Last night he came and Huginn died protecting me!” she roared at him. “She died protecting me...” she repeated, her voice rippled with despair.  
  
“Princess...” Huginn appeared in the door way.  
  
Misuteri just barely heard her voice. She peered around Loki and stared through the fog.  
  
“She is very much alive,” Loki assured her. “We all are.” He placed both hands on Misuteri's shoulders. He waited until she looked up at him to continue. “Never, ever frighten me like that again,” he said pulling her against his chest. “Do you understand me?” He tightened his grip on her arm.  
  
“Yes, sir,” she replied in a small voice. “I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you worry.” Misuteri relaxed against his still damp skin. She suddenly became aware of the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt and her own nakedness pressed against him. His firm hold on her made her feel safe, like the water. She was safe. She would always be safe with him.  
  
Loki closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He rested one large hand on the back of her head. “Good girl,” he whispered sweetly in her ear.  
  
Misuteri relished in his affection. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She slowly looked up at him with her cheek still resting against his chest. “Loki...what if I don't wanna be a princess anymore?” she asked shyly.  
  
Loki looked down at her. “You were destined to be a queen, Misuteri. It would be absurd for you to try and deny that now.” His tone soft and understanding but his words were dutiful.  
  
She lifted her head away from him. “But I don't want to be Odin's queen...I...I...” she started to stammer.  
  
Loki pulled away from her. He slowly moved one hand from her back. He dipped it into the water and then held it out between them.  
  
Misuteri's eyes went wide as she stared down at her most prized possession. Her pink orb floated above his hand. “I thought I lost it when you...” she looked up at him. “But how...”  
  
Loki smirked. “When I touched you I realized what you were doing. You dropped it when you came back but I caught it for you,” he said softly.  
  
Misuteri reached forward greedily but Loki closed his hand around the hot, dense orb. “Before I let you have it, tell me: what would you do with this power of yours?”  
  
Misuteri frowned. She looked up at him. She wanted to argue that it didn't matter. It was hers and he didn't have a right to keep it from her; but she respected Loki and stayed her tongue. “I want to help people,” she said simply. She gave him the truest answer she could find.  
  
Loki uncurled his fingers and smiled kindly. “Take it,” he said encouragingly. “You have earned it," he said with an innate sense of what she experienced before he arrived. He knew she would have never found her power if she wasn't ready for it and he was confident in her loyalty to him.  
  
Misuteri didn't move hastily this time. She slowly reached out and gently took it from him. She held it against her chest the way she did before Loki pulled her to her feet. It made the entire pool glow pink before it started to merged with her physical being again. It was an odd sensation. She felt full, as if she had just binged during a feast but she also felt light on her feet.  
  
Loki pulled her into him again. “Never forget your loyalties, princess. You cannot fight a war without an army,” he cautioned her.  
  
Misuteri scoffed. A war wasn't something she was concerned about in the least. “Well, then, I guess I'm pretty lucky to have you on my side, huh?” Her arms snaked around his waist and she squeezed him.  
  
Loki contemplated arguing the flaws in her logic but instead he took her comment for what it was, a compliment. “You have no idea how fortunate I am to have you,” he replied, returning her flattery.  
  
Misuteri looked up at him. Her hair was still stuck to the sides of her face. She batted her eyelashes a few times, trying to dry them. “Loki...” she said bashfully.  
  
“Yes, princess?” he replied with a curious look.  
  
“ I don't want you to ever leave me...” she said in a small voice. Her vulnerability was suddenly palpable.  
  
Loki grinned widely. “You have my most solemn vow that I will never leave you,”  he replied sincerely. He gently pressed the knuckle of his index finger under her chin and tipped her face up to his. He leaned down, slowly closing the gap between them until he suddenly lurched forward.  
  
Behind them, surrounded by Loki's wounded and unconscious companions, stood Odin hunched over. His spear was nowhere to be seen until Misuteri felt Loki crash down on her. She managed to catch him under the arms giving her full view of the ornate, golden spear lodged in his back. Her eyes were wide with surprise and horror as she struggled to assess the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Odin decided to ruin their little moment.
> 
> I know this arc hasn't been the most awesome but I've touched on some very personal topics. I hope the latest chapters have made you just as fond of Misuteri as most of you are of Loki. 
> 
> After a swift fight scene, everyone gets to be free and have their happy ending. Hmm...is that supposed to be a pun? *shrug* I don't know. :3 
> 
> Thank you for taking this journey with me. There's one more chapter before we're back to the real world. I really appreciated your feedback last chapter.


	45. Her Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri attempts to defend her new friends against Odin. She gets a little help but still struggles to succeed. Once Odin falls, Loki takes Misuteri back to his chambers to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, you guys have been amazing. I've been really busy, doing hard, icky real life stuff but every time I've checked Archive this week, I was always amazed by how much support I've gotten from you. Over 5200 views! That's mind blowing. ThankyouThankyouThankyou! 
> 
> I've got lots of stuff I need to do but if you're curious about spoilers, you can always read my comments. Thanks to itspixiesthings, HarleyQueen and Julia, I've divulged quite a bit on here. And don't forget, there's always my teaser blog (herkatharsi.blogspot.com). 
> 
> I know I sorta promised a short battle scene but...it got pretty detailed. However, there is an adorable little naughty bit at the end. I hope you enjoy this super long chapter!

Loki hung over her like a sheet of concrete. She struggled to hold him up, his wound gently being lapped by the magically imbued water. Odin's spear was still wedged deeply between his shoulder blades. Her meager grip under his arms was quickly thwarted by their slippery skin. Loki could feel her distress. Her more logical cognitive processes were failing her. She needed a push.  
  
“Go...” he whispered in her ear weakly. “Protect yourself. Defend your champions.”  
  
Misuteri looked at Loki with a startled and confused look in her eye. She couldn't possibly leave him like this.  
  
Loki  could see her bewildered expression He groaned with annoyance but it sounded more like pain. Her hesitation told him she needed a little more motivation. He managed to lift his weight off of her and plunge into the water. His shocking move perturbed Misuteri enough to propel her into action.  
  
She raised her arms up over her ample bosom, suddenly very aware of her nakedness and how well she had developed at such a young age. Her cheeks flushed  bright red as she realized Loki had seen her like that, touched her like that. Her eyes drifted downwards over her form, over Loki's sinking body and then back up at Odin.  
  
The disheveled king stood there near the door with a bewildered look on his face. He had just pulled his outstretched arm back to his side. He tried to straighten his posture and assess the girl coming towards him. He couldn't decide if she was friend or foe. Her focused expression was not one of malice or anger and yet, he could not discern compassion or mercy in her eyes, either. He swallowed uneasily and shifted his weight on one foot, ready to retreat.  
  
Misuteri moved slowly but with purpose towards him with her arms still covering her chest. She needn't have been so modest. Her powers grew with each step. They reached out and wrapped around Misuteri. They protected her exposed parts in well made leathers and cottons first; and then, shielded her from danger in thin panels of armor. The deep water gave her little resistance and as it became shallower, she cut through it in seconds.  
  
As Misuteri ascended the finishing touches of her armor appeared. Things like her fine leather boots with light, flexible silver plates guarding the top of her foot and shins; a short sword with an ornately carved hilt at her waist; and a bright pink, glittering cloak around her shoulders manifested on her. She hadn't noticed the change until her first step on the stone made a clinking sound.  
  
She looked down at herself, astonished. She opened and closed her hand. She watched the blue light from the pool reflect off of the tiny, gray flakes of metal on the backs of her hands. She pressed her hands to her chest, feeling, testing the strength of her new attire. Slowly, she ran her hands up over the curve of her chest to feel her hair tied up in a high bun. She shook her head in disbelief. Her long blond bangs flicked across her cheeks. The soft, tingling sensation of her hair and the magic – her magic – in the air made her smile so widely her cheeks quickly started to hurt.  
  
_This is amazing! I don't believe I did this. I mean, I did this? I did this! This is all me!_  
  
“Misu....” Muninn whispered desperately. She was on the floor, weak and in pain.  
  
Misuteri's eyes quickly darted upward. She hadn't heard what Muninn had said, only that something had been said in a meek and desperate manner. She needed help. Misuteri hastily observed everyone in their broken forms.  
  
Fear, she could smell their fear; she could feel it in the air and she knew its source. Odin. Odin was closer to them than she was. That meant every single one of their lives were in danger. Her heart suddenly started to crash against her sternum at a million miles a minute.  
  
In a flash, Misuteri was between them. Her cloak flew up as she moved but instead of falling back against her back, it stayed floating in the air. It slowly stretched over her friends until it became a barrier that protected them from Odin. Misuteri drew her sword. She held it firmly in both her hands, ready to defend herself if he attacked. She never took her eyes off of Odin.  
  
“I know what you did...” she said with disgust. “And you'll never do it again.”  
  
Odin inhaled deeply.  “How valiant...” his sarcasm was palpable. “What would a naïve girl like you know of war?” he said, hardening his exterior. “Do you truly think yourself capable of running a kingdom by yourself?” he laughed loudly, obnoxiously as if the idea were absurd. He took an intrusive step forward. He advanced on her, slowly closing the meager gap between them.  
  
His demeanor made her think it was absurd. His words made her question herself, they made her feel weak. She wasn't foolish enough to think she knew anything about war or ruling but that wasn't the point. That's not what she intended to do. She only wanted to protect, to aid, to heal her friends. She adjusted her grip on her sword.  
  
“Don't move, Odin,” she ordered firmly. Saying his name felt strange but it was necessary. If she had her way, he would be stripped of his kingship and banished to live out the rest of his lonely days.  
  
Again, the large, sturdy man laughed. He put a hand on his belly to steady the way it jiggled in his amusement. “You would do best to remember who you are speaking to. I am still your king,” he insisted. He took another step forward.  
  
Misuteri scoffed. “You are not my king!” she barked back. “You never were and you never will be! I will never be yours!” Her blood burned in her veins and like venom, she spit her words at her, hoping to keep him at bay. She couldn't win in a head-to-head battle. She had to wait; she had to protect her friends a little while longer. “Now...” she said shakily, her bravery wavering. “Stay away from us!” she shouted trying to pull herself together.  
  
“Hmm...” he mused. “I wonder...” he said under his breath. He reached out his hand and leaned forward. His fingertips grazed the exterior of her glowing, pink shield. It was hot to the touch and made his fingers tingle. “How long do you think you can keep this up if I pressed down on it? A few minutes? A little longer?” His casual, unworried tone alarmed Misuteri.  
  
_I...I-I don't know._  
  
Misuteri leaned forward, focusing her energy on the wall between them. “Stay back, I said!” She hoped her sharp, high pitched voice would deter him. It didn't. She felt his hand fall hard against the barrier. As he pushed, it was as if he were pressing down on her shoulders.  
  
At first, it was just uncomfortable. Feeling his touch on her would always make her feel uneasy but then, he slowly tested her constitution. She quickly realized he was toying with her. He wasn't really trying to get through; if he was, he would have already.  
  
_I've already lost..._  
  
The thought caused her barrier to fracture like glass. The fine cracks crept up over head and then outward around her.  
  
_No! I won't...can't let him win!_  
  
Odin watched as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. She was shaking and nervous. The tip of her short sword wavered in the air. He knew she was nothing more than a talented little girl. She didn't know how to use her powers. She wasn't capable of making the decisions that needed to be made. He was in no true danger but she and her friends were.  
  
Meanwhile, Loki had successfully dislodged Odin's spear from his back. The gaping wound took an exhaustive amount of time to heal. First the severed bone and tendons found their way back to each other; and then, slowly, they became sheathed in a thick layer of muscle again. Loki could feel as each tiny fiber met its other half in a searing hot sting. The least uncomfortable stage was feeling his skin stitch itself back together. As the two sides drew nearer together, the act of closing the wound was automatic and the most natural.  
  
Loki let himself stay suspended there in the water as he flexed and stretched his newly healed back and shoulders. The heat from the water made it easy and it minimized the discomfort of the blood rushing back to those parts of his body. He opened his eyes to see the baneful weapon resting at the bottom of the pool. He dove for it in one powerful stroke. He retrieved the golden spear as if it were his own and rose up out of the water.  
  
With a slow, satisfied inhale, Loki wiped his hair out of his face. Water dripped down his nose and the tip of his chin. The droplets exploded on his strong, heaving chest. He pulled back his shoulders and narrowed his gaze. His green eyes glowed as he focused on Misuteri and Odin. His over-sized foe stood between them. Misuteri could not see him; nor would she even if she could. Odin was crashing down on her infantile barrier with unprecedented ease.  
  
Loki's hand tightened on Gungnir. He raised it up out of the water and over his head. He readied himself to throw it. The second Misuteri's barrier fell, he would throw it. Odin would be off guard; right then the chances he might move and hit Misuteri would be at their lowest point.  
  
“No!” Misuteri howled in defiance. She redoubled her efforts and steeled herself against Odin's assault. She would show her mettle. She could buy more time. She could wait for Loki to heal. She knew he would. She knew he would save all of them...somehow.  
  
Muninn was still the most able of the four wounded champions. She was capable enough to discern Misuteri's plight – their plight. The girl had put herself between them. She was in harms way because they couldn't protect themselves and now, she was faltering. She was only a girl...young and inexperienced, no match for Odin.  
  
Huginn had lost consciousness again. Her male companions had never reawakened. This was bad. Very bad. They all needed help. Muninn looked to Misuteri. She watched with horror in her eyes and hope in her heart as the barrier's cracks became mended. They receded back towards the source, towards Odin's palm. She had begun to reclaim ground but she wouldn't be able to hold out for long.  
  
Instinctively, Muninn knew how best to help Misuteri. She rose up and inched closer to Misuteri. She stumbled half way between her target and her cousin. She lifted herself onto her elbows and reached out towards Misuteri's reflective armor. First her fingertips scraped the leather at the girl's Achilles tendon but then, with just a little more effort, she managed to grasp Misuteri's ankle.  
  
The light around them drew in tighter. It increased in density and then burst with a blinding silver light. It surprised Misuteri. She lifted her elbow to shield her eyes at first but then she saw the source. A bolt of energy snaked up the edge of her sword and shot out towards Odin's hand. It surged through her body and made he feel more powerful.  
  
Inside the barrier, the air was electric and stimulating. Like static, it danced across Muninn's skin and out towards Huginn. The sharp, yet gentle, sensation roused her. The first thing she laid eyes on was Muninn clutching Misuteri's foot; then her gaze drifted up to the barrier and then at Odin. Her body managed to send one last wave of adrenaline through her system and she lurched forward. She snatched Muninn's bare, dirty foot in her hand and followed her lead.  
  
The sword jerked in Misuteri's hand as Huginn's desperate aid pulsated through her. The purple-blue was a stark contrast against Muninn's bright silver. She pushed it out towards Odin and used their energy to strengthen her defense.  
  
Odin was unaffected by their display of power. He continued to crush his hand down over Misuteri. He started to use more than his sheer physical strength. Now, he intended to show her the full force of his power. He would remind them why he was king.  
  
The three of them felt the change in Odin's demeanor. The fact that he hadn't even been serious was a humiliating blow to their morale. It did almost as much damage as his initial thrust. Now, he was pressing three times as hard, using his runes to cut through Misuteri's barrier.  
  
“Ah, shit fuck. What the hell have you guys gotten us into?!” Ratatosk exclaimed with exasperation. He grunted as he stood up. He moved to the opposite side of the hall and wedged himself under Nighogg's arm. With ever last ounce of physical strength he had left, he lifted Nighogg. He used his over-sized friend's weight to his advantage. He pivoted him on his heel and levered him nearer to Huginn. He wasn't concerned by the loud smacking sound Nighogg's head made as it hit the stone.  
  
Ratatosk hastily made his way between Huginn and Nighogg. He pulled Nighogg's arm up high over his head and stretched him. He used every inch of his height to his advantage to make up for his lack of reach. He held tightly around Nighogg's wrist as he reached for Huginn.  
  
Huginn first reached her other hand back towards Ratatosk but it quickly became clear he wasn't near enough. With a frustrated huff, Huginn shifted. Her exposed mid-drift dragged against the stone as she stretched her leg out behind her for Ratatosk. Her skin was tender and bruised. She was quickly losing control of her limbs. Her brain simply couldn't make her body do what she needed it to. She tightened her grip on Muninn and used her, and by extension Misuteri, to make the movement bearable.  
  
Ratatosk averted his gaze as Huginn's tattered robe exposed her most private parts to him. He was all for peeping on the girls while they bathed but this was different. Their lives were on the line; she deserved more respect than he usually offered her. Nevertheless, he felt Huginn kick the back of his hand. He reached up and connected the circuit.  
  
Misuteri was hit with a jolt of energy again. This time it was orange, like a flame and then it became deep red. She stared out at the blade. She watched as day and night, as blood and fire became her weapons against Odin.  
  
The auras of her champions merged with hers. The barrier grew thick and powerful with all of Nighogg's latent energy. She felt him, as if he were standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. It was like that with all of them; it didn't matter how much they hadn't gotten along. Their connection was deeper than she realized and it showed.  
  
Odin struggled to keep his hand on her shield. He held his right hand steady with his left. The bright red dome not only reflected his power but deflected it back at him. The surface of their combined energy was the hardest substance he had ever gone up against and he knew, without confirmation, he knew they could end him.  
  
Misuteri's uncertainty vanished as she willed their combined strength forward. She felt just as strong as each of them; and five times as strong as she felt alone. She didn't feel like she needed to buy time anymore. They could defeat him. They could defend themselves. She could be their heroine, Loki's heroine.  
  
Loki's eyes went wide with astonishment as he watched her barrier flash silver, then azure. The blueish purple was quickly washed over with a bright red-orange color and then it slowly darkened into a deep, powerful crimson.  
  
A small gasp escape his lips. He forced himself to be silent. He became a passive observer as Misuteri flourished in her natural environment. His grip on Odin's spear did not loosen. He stayed alert but he became wary. He was overcome with concern. He didn't know what might happen if he swooped in to save her now, in the moments she was most capable of saving herself.  
  
His caution was hastily devoured by his frustration. He had deviated so far from his original plan. Such a pattern did not bode well for him. He was all for adapting, and taking advantage of new opportunities but he had allowed himself to be written out of the scene altogether. That was unacceptable.  
  
“That's it! We can do it!” Misuteri felt her friends behind her. She was a conduit for their power. She was able to draw in their energies and redirect them at Odin. The sharp, electric kaleidoscope of colors shooting from the tip of her sword was the single most powerful thing she had ever wielded. She held their trust, their faith and their friendship in her hands. She promised herself she'd never forget the way they entrusted her with everything they were.  
  
She felt the barrier begin to repel him. She saw the yellow glow on his arm begin to dim and flicker. Every second she grew stronger, he grew weaker. It was only a matter of time. Her confidence was booming. It emboldened her and inspired the others. This girl who knew pain in the face of great adversity but did not fear it provided a guiding light. The instant they saw it, they felt it, consciously or not, they knew what to do; and without hesitation, they did it.  
  
This blind faith insulted Loki. He had fought for their loyalty, earned their trust and companionship. She had known them for mere minutes in comparison to the time and effort he had invested in his court. She charmed them with an infuriating amount of ease and yet, she seemed blissfully unaware of the responsibility that came with their gifts. The worst part was, it seemed as if they didn't care. It was as if they gave her everything he wanted without respecting the true value of their gifts.  
  
He did! He understood better than anyone and yet, none of that mattered. He didn't matter. Oh, that stung. Their intentions mattered little to him; they would be held accountable for their actions. He would ensure they saw the error of their ways. They thought they didn't need him and he intended to prove to them just how wrong they were.  
  
Loki rose from the water, slowly becoming covered in his long, leathery robes. Gungnir took the form of his scepter and his face darkened. He positioned himself directly behind Odin. The light from their battle shielded him from their eyes. His magic mixed with the foggy air. His green energy easily mixed in with the golden light around Odin's runes.  
  
Loki didn't have to aid Odin much. His once loyal subjects were weak. Their energy would drain and their power would dwindle. It wouldn't be long before Misuteri was left to desperately scramble to protect them once again.  
  
Odin's hand steadied and his palm was no longer deterred by the searing hot surface of the barrier. He was able to regain his fortitude and thrust his weight forward with all his might. Odin laced his fingers and drove both of his fists down on the shimmering pink wall before him. The physicality of his assault was Misuteri's bane. She had been fighting a purely spiritual fight. The instant his force reverberated back through her hands, up her arms and into her chest, she dropped the sword. It fell, tip first and broke into pieces.  
  
She had been more than disarmed. Her catalyst had been shattered. She held her hands up and resisted her urge to retreat. Muninn was still holding on to her ankle. She turned and saw all of them clinging to one another. She gasped at their horrible, fragile states.  
  
Odin drew back his arms to do it again when Misuteri cried out.  
  
“Loki!!!” she screamed as loudly as she could. She couldn't have sounded more desperate or afraid. It wasn't just her life that was in danger, everyone else's were, too. She prayed he would come even if he hadn't healed all the way. She hoped she had given him enough time. She cursed herself for her overconfidence. Of course she couldn't defeat Odin without Loki. He was the bloody king for a reason!  
  
Misuteri's gaze was quickly blurry with her wet, uncontrollable tears. She barely caught a glimpse of a huge, yellow flash just before the pink hue around her faded. She trembled and fell to her knees. Her armor vanished and she was left kneeling in the soft leathers underneath. Her hair was tousled and her bun loose.  
  
“I'msorry...I'msorryI'msorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...” Her chest heaved and she started to hyperventilate. It didn't matter. She continued to apologized to anyone that could hear her. She was sorry for her arrogance. She was sorry she couldn't save her friends; she was sorry she wasn't strong enough, smart enough, experienced enough for her friends. She hoped her genuine sorrow would soften Odin's heart and gain them a little mercy. By the time she had finished weeping, the word didn't feel real anymore.  
  
There was only one person that could hear her vehement apologies. He soaked in the desperate, broken mess she was. He breathed deeply from behind the overgrown corpse that hung from his scepter. The Aesir's blood rolled back towards Loki's hand in long, red rivulets. He was ready to unsheathe his weapon from the fleshy hole in which it had forcefully taken residence but he was enjoying Misuteri's moment of weakness. The instant he let Odin's body crash to the floor, he risked contempt if she saw his dark, twisted expression of pure joy.  
  
Misuteri's sobs slowly subsided as she sensed the silence surrounding her. Odin wasn't yelling. There were no clashing weapons in the air above her. She wasn't being hiked up by the hair and thrown against the wall like Huginn or experiencing any of the beginning stages of Odin's sexual abuse. There was nothing. She wasn't sure if nothing was good or bad. She needed to look up. She needed to find out but she hesitated. She felt like the longer she stared at the ground, the longer she could prolong the inevitable pain of loss.  
  
Then, there was a loud thud and a soothing voice calling out to her. “Misuteri...Misuteri are you alright?” Loki's scepter had vanished as did his leathery exterior. He swooped down, wrapping his long, warm arms around her. He pulled her in against his chest. Her tears dampened his thick, cotton shirt.  
  
She reached up in disbelief and touched his perfectly styled hair. He was not only dressed and dry but unharmed. She looked around him to see Odin on his stomach behind him. He quickly turned her face away from the gruesome sight. “Answer me, princess, please,” he asked tenderly yet sternly, demanding an answer from her.  
  
Misuteri immediately started to shake her head. She pulled away from him and turned to the four injured individuals behind her. She forced herself to her feet.“Help them...we have to help them...” she said still frightful.  
  
Loki stood up, too. With one hand he balanced the unsteady girl and with the other he moved his Court into the pool. She spun around, watching Loki's green magic whisk them up into the air and then gently drop them into the water.  
  
Misuteri finally looked up at him with her facade cracking. She couldn't be strong anymore. She fell weak against his chest again. All her fears had been averted. Everyone was going to be okay. Loki had saved them when she couldn't. Loki was there and everything was going to be okay now. She was overwhelmed with an earth-shattering amount of relief. She didn't know what to do with it. It came out in waves of shaking, whimpering and crying. She couldn't make herself make words. She couldn't tell Loki what was going on in her head if she tried.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Loki scooped her up into his arms. “Hush, now,” he whispered gently. “Odin cannot hurt you. Everyone will heal and soon. I promise,” he stroked her hair out of her face. He smiled down at her reassuringly and then transported them to the Royal Chambers.  
  
Misuteri felt uneasy being cradled like a child. He wasn't holding her like he had before. They weren't a walking entanglement of arms and legs. She was limp and weak in his grasp. She rested her head against his chest. She didn't have the energy to argue and the last thing she wanted was for him to put her down. It was just...she couldn't shake the feeling that he regarded her differently now, because of what happened and it made her anxious.  
  
She was quickly distracted from her nervous and insecure thoughts. A bright green glimmer appeared at the end of the hall. An ornately carved door appeared. It was gold and green and glittered as they approached. She turned and shifted in his arms forcing him to adjust his hold on her.  
  
“Stay still, Misuteri,” he chided.  
  
Misuteri started to pout a little as she relaxed back against him. She wanted to look at the door. “Where are we? Where are we going? Where are you taking me?”  
  
Oh, there were so many answers to her questions and all of them true. Loki looked down at her cautiously. “You need rest. We are going to bed.”  
  
_“We're” going to bed?!_  
  
She perked up. Her nerves became prickly and anxious. She was suddenly very awake. “Wait, what do you mean 'we're' going to bed?”  
  
“I meant exactly what I said,” he replied without repeating himself.  
  
“Yeah...I heard you...that's sorta the problem...” she said trying not to be disrespectful. She just wanted to make her discomfort clear.  
  
“Princess...” He said authoritatively. His tone warned her of his annoyance.  
  
Misuteri decided it was best she not struggle. She decided it was a good idea just to let Loki take care of her. She had to trust him. She trusted him enough to save her from Odin. There was no way he was going to hurt her or abuse her the way that old man did.  
No, he couldn't. He was stunningly beautiful and he had morals.  
  
She forced herself to think about something else and just before they neared the new doorway at the end of the hall, she looked up at him. “Is this your bedroom?” she asked softly.  
  
“You could say that,” he said opening the door without touching it.  
  
“You want me to sleep in your room? Isn't a princess not supposed to do that?” she whispered her questions into her chest.  
  
“Do you know what happens when the king dies?” he returned her inquisitive look.  
  
Misuteri frowned. “No...not really...what happens?” she said looking up at him every bit of the child she still was.  
  
“Someone takes his place,” he said simply. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled back the plush green comforter and gently lay Misuteri on the bed.  
  
She didn't stay laying down. She sat up, wide eyed and confused. “Who's going to take his place?”  
  
Loki smiled, genuinely amused by her ignorance. He waved his hand over her and her leathers were traded for a silk nightgown.  
  
Suddenly cold and feeling very exposed, Misuteri yanked the blankets over her. She held the soft, fluffy blanket against her. She watched him closely as his attire shifted, too. He stood next to her shirtless with a pair of loose cotton pants hanging dangerously low on his hips.  
  
He walked around the bed, purposefully not answering her. He felt her eyes on him. He felt how her gaze danced over the broad width of his shoulders and down his hard abdomen to the sharp angles of his hip bones. He put his hands there, curling his long fingers around his hips where she couldn't stop staring.  
  
“Misuteri...” he said her name gently, pulling her attention back up to his face. “Would you like to guess who was next in line?” he smiled softly and quirked an eyebrow. It was as if he was trying to make himself seem less threatening than he really was.  
  
“Me?” Misuteri replied meekly.  
  
_I hope it's me. I really do because if it's him, there's no way I can stay in this bed with him..._  
  
Misuteri readied herself to bolt. She kept eye contact with him as she subtly made her move. Her muscles tightened and she shifted her weight. She slowly slid one foot out over the edge of the mattress.  
  
“If your feet touch the floor without my permission, you will find yourself sleeping with a very sore bottom,” he said fully aware of her tiny, flighty movements. He watched her swallow nervously and pull her legs back onto the bed. She broke eye contact and he used the opportunity to slip into bed beside her. He reached out and pulled her into him.  
  
Misuteri scooted closer and relaxed against him. “This...feels weird...” she said reluctant to express her uncertainty.  
  
He grinned uncontrollably and held her tighter. The way she used words made him smile from time to time. He usually always understood what she was trying to say, it was just strange how she arranged them to convey her point.  
  
Misuteri looked up at him. “So...I guess it's not me?” she asked innocently.  
  
“No, Misuteri, he may have made you a princess but you were not his kin, nor were you in a position of any real authority here,” he said simply.  
  
His tone wasn't sharp or pointed but she found herself insulted by his reply. She wasn't sure what part of her he had unintentionally piqued but he had cast an ember on very dry tinder.  
  
“So...” she said annoyed. “Are you going to tell me who's next in line or are you just gonna wait until some long lost brother finds out he's dead and waltzes in the door?”  
  
Loki let out an audible sigh. He put his hand over his face and dragged it down towards his chin. “Your lack of perception is unbecoming,” he said matching her annoyed tone with his intolerant one. His sophisticated phrase betrayed his candid gestures.  
  
She stiffened in his grasp. He looked down at her to see the growing lump in her throat. Her breath quickened and she whimpered meekly. She started to shrink against him.  
  
_It is him...he is the king..._  
  
She felt her body language tell him everything he needed to know. It spoke volumes for her. She tried to force herself to relax, to make herself seem tired.  
  
_Just breathe...relax...try to go to sleep._  
  
She exhaled the breath she was trying not to hold and let most of her weight fall against his smooth skin. She trembled a little as her muscles released their tension and she melted against him. She stretched her arm out over his stomach and held him.  
  
He watched her nuzzle against him and as much as he delighted in her ability to be comfortable around him this was not the time. “Misuteri... Look at me,” he commanded. Her cheek brushed against his abdomen, her hair crunched beneath her and her eyelashes tickled his skin. He felt her hesitate. She didn't want to look at him, that much was clear. When she finally did, he spoke again. “Who am I?” he asked directly.  
  
_Loki? No...that's not the right answer...he's the king...he wants you to tell him you know..._  
  
Misuteri closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. Upon opening them, she whispered her reply, “the King?” She pulled her shoulders up close to her ears and grinned awkwardly at him.  
  
“Yes, Misuteri,” he replied patiently. He tossed a thick tendril of hair over her shoulder and cupped the side of her face. “And do you know why you are here with me, right now?” he whispered tenderly, moving his other hand over her shoulders, relaxing them and then tucking his thumb firmly where the back of her jaw and neck connected. The stare from his dark green eyes was so incredibly intense that it made Misuteri squirm in his grasp.  
  
“I...no...” she dropped her gaze, afraid she had disappointed him.  
  
“Misuteri,” he said gently. Calling her name made her reflexively look up at him. “I want you to be mine,” he said. His admission caused him to wince as if he were in pain, afraid of her rejection.  
  
“Be yours?” her question was barely audible. “I...I...I...” she stammered. She tried to shake her head but he held her still. She closed her eyes and tried to dig her fingers between his palms and her cheeks.  
  
It was all too real.  This was what she wanted but she never thought it would happen. She resisted him, his touch, his tender voice. “Please,” she almost shouted. “Let go!”  
  
“No!” he barked back. “Not until you give me an answer. Do you want to be mine?”  
  
_What? Yes, yes of course I do...it's just..._  
  
She was terrified. The electric air between them pinched the tip of her tongue when she opened her mouth to talk. She couldn't do it. She couldn't admit it.  
  
“I imagine this all comes as a bit of a shock,” he said emphatically. He exhaled deliberately, trying to calm himself. “I will make this easy for you. You need not say a word...you need only to kiss me,” he said. He blinked slowly and when his gaze settled on Misuteri's flushed cheeks and barely parted lips, he let go of her face.  
  
Free from his vice-like grasp, she sunk down low next to him. She folded in around herself. She took a moment to catch her breath and recover from his intensity.  
  
_If I kiss him...that's how things are going to be...all the time...intense...so ungodly intense..._  
  
She resisted the urge to look back up at him. If she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from smashing her lips against his. She wanted to feel the way their teeth might gnash together and the slippery way their tongues would try to wrap around each other. Her lips parted more and she touched them. It was as if she could already feel them on her. They felt right. They made her feel whole; just like he did.  
  
Without a word, she lurched up towards him, sprawling her tiny body against his until she could press her lips against his. She continued to slip and slide in a hasty, inexperienced mess as she kissed him. She dragged her anxious little fingers against his chin and down his chest. She wanted to feel him, all of him, all at once.  
  
Misuteri was not without her reservations. She kissed him but she did not invade him. No, his lips stayed pressed shut, gently pursed as if in restraint as she attempted to ravish him. He found her silly, squirming attempts at seduction laughable but in an adorable, desirable way. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, steadying her. He let a soft moan pass his lips as he pulled back away from her. In one swift motion, he rolled her over onto her back and hovered over her.  
  
“You cannot fathom how elated I am right now,” he said while stroking her hair. He stared down into her big, innocent blue eyes.  
  
Misuteri nodded. “I think I can,” she grinned gleefully as she reached up and pulled him down on top of her. The way his heavy body pressed her down against the mattress was strangely erotic but she didn't have time to think about it as his tongue slipped between her unguarded lips. She felt the blood rush to them and turn her light pink lips a bright red. Her breath hitched as his hand slid up her side. She bucked her hips against him and scrambled to pull the skirt of her nightgown up.  
  
“Misuteri,” he said breathlessly. “Are you sure?” He surprised himself. He didn't think he was capable of being mindful enough to ask.  
  
She nodded again. “Yes, yes, my King,” she whispered her endearment.  
  
At that, he almost came undone. The sweet, affectionate lilt to her voice coaxed him out of his dark shell into a moment when he could be true to himself. It was only a matter of seconds between when he shed his sleeping trousers and yanked Misuteri's gown above her head and when he was able to slip his finger into her virginal mound.  
  
He gently rocked his hips against her, moving his body against hers has he slipped a second finger inside of her. Her inexperience made her eager and enthusiastic as he grazed his fingertips over her velvety walls. She gasped and moaned in surprise; as did Loki. He hadn't even started to pleasure himself but he was right there with her on the edge.  
  
Misuteri arched her back, pressing her chest into him and she moaned loudly. She couldn't help it. Nothing had ever made her feel this way. She hadn't thought anything could make her feel this hot, this breathless, this needy but it didn't matter because it felt good. Then, something started to pool just outside the reach of his fingers. It was a hot, frustrating, liquid sort of itch. The unusual sensation frightened her.  
  
“Please...” she whispered. “Please...Loki...I...” she tried to talk. She tried to tell him she thought something was wrong but she couldn't make the words pass her lips.  
  
“Shh...” Loki cooed. He knew better. He felt her clenching and writhing beneath him. His eyes were transfixed on her rosy cheeks and her glistening skin. He knew all too well what was happening and it was the furthest thing from wrong.  
  
Right on cue, Misuteri started to whimper as if she were in pain. Her tiny cries quickly crescendoed into screams as Loki continued to assault her. Her body convulsed and twitched against him as she lost all control of her entire body. Loki didn't stop when she finally settled against the sheets, gasping for air. Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to stay conscious but Loki's talented, knowing fingers sent wave after wave of overstimulating pleasure through her, one right after the other until she couldn't resist any longer. She gave into him; she gave him everything; and let herself stay pinned, vulnerable beneath him to do with as he pleased. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the end of the Princess Arc. Whoo-whoo! We made it! 
> 
> I've already started working on the next chapter, another scene with Misuteri and Loki. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it soon. I'm super anxious to get back to all my other characters and see how Misu adapts to having Loki in her brain. 
> 
> I know you already know how much your feedback means to me. Let me know if you'd like a scene or two with Loki and 15/16 year old Misuteri (ya know, something that would take place after this chapter). I'm sure I'd enjoy it, too! 
> 
> Thank you!!!


	46. His Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri wakes and finds her world isn't quite the way it used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments on Chapter 45 were awesome! :D I thank all of you, Michelle, SparklesJustReads and itspixiethings. I'll definitely be planning something for teenage Misu and Loki, maybe I'll lean on the Daddy!Loki vibes I get from him like that. 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure what would or could have happened during the ~8 year break between the time she 'passes out' and when she wakes up. However, whatever does/did happen has given Misuteri the idea she's more to Loki than she was before. (I haven't - er, well - Loki hasn't decided whether or not that's true or to what degree it might be true. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see.) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Misuteri roused first. Her cheek was pressed firmly against Loki's arm. She didn't seem to notice she wasn't using a pillow. She woke with a sense of normalcy. Still half asleep, she stretched her arms out in front of her and then her legs. Her back bowed and pressed against the large, hard mound of flesh behind her. She spun around in surprise. Her leash made clinking sound that she didn't seem to notice. She squinted her eyes to see who, or what, was behind her but the room was too dark.   
  
She reached out and slowly smoothed her hand up the mysterious abdomen. Surely whoever she was sleeping with wasn't dangerous. She took in the marble-like texture of the crests and valleys of his stomach. There were six – no – eight molded beneath the skin above his hip bones. Her fingertips gently trailed over the slowly rising and falling of his diaphragm. She let her hand lay flat against his strong chest. She adjusted her touch again, her touch creeping back up onto her fingertips as she walked them up his long neck to the base of his jaw.  
  
“If you continue to tantalize me like that just for the fun of it, your rear end will surely pay for it,” he warned her in a soft, deceptively sweet voice. He was very much awake.   
  
Misuteri instantly pulled her hand back. She didn't expect to hear Loki's voice. She wasn't sure what she expected. She wasn't afraid of him but knowing it was him laying next to her made her tense up. She drew the sheet up to her chest and pulled away from him. It was then she felt the rough leather around her wrists and the cool, black chain pressed against her back. It startled her and she popped up on her knees, moving towards Loki to get away from it.   
  
“Loki...” she said puzzled. She was more than comfortable saying his name. For once, it wasn't him putting her on edge; it was her own imagination. “What am I wearing? Why can't I see?” Her vexed expression was quickly turning into panic.   
  
In the blink of an eye, light flooded into the room from every angle. Misuteri shut her eyes and then shielded them with her hand. She inhaled sharply and peeked around the room. Her eyes hastily adjusted and her jaw fell agape.   
  
“Oh my...” she whispered. She was suddenly unconcerned by her attire, or lack thereof. She leaned forward with her hand out in front of her for balance. She unintentionally gave Loki a full view of her most vulnerable spots from behind.  
  
Loki's bedroom was magnificent. It was easily ten times the size of the average sized room she had spent most of her time in. The ceiling was at least two stories high. There was a framed square raised even higher surrounding the enormous bed. The floor was a sea of golden tiles that melted into the dark green walls.   
  
Misuteri moved to leave the bed, pulling the sheet off of Loki as her feet touched the floor. She open and closed her toes on the soft rug under her. She continued to look around the room in wonder.   
  
Loki grinned devilishly as he watched Misuteri. The chain connected to her collar was pulled taught from beneath the headboard. She would not be able to get much farther. He took the opportunity to drag his eyes down the perfect, unmarked skin of her slender back and perky, round bottom. His morning arousal grew with his perverse desire for the woman he had just groomed from a child.  
  
“Misuteri...” he purred drawing her attention back to him.   
  
She continued looking forward. “Loki...it's amazing...”   
  
“Of course it is. I only possess things of great beauty,” he said crawling across the bed, snaking an arm around her waist. He pulled her back onto the bed, folding her under him. He pushed her blond hair away from her neck and kissed her ear.   
  
She smiled, the compliment not being lost on her but her unusual predicament was making her grow uneasy by the second. She could see the heavy black chain fall slack against the bed. She could feel the thick collar on her throat. She reached out to touch him and became all too aware of the cuffs on her wrists and ankles.   
  
“Loki...I...” she hesitated. She felt his manhood press against her rear. She went limp in his grasp and used the extra room she had to roll over onto her back. She looked away from him with a frown of uncertainty. It wasn't the fact he wanted sex that was bothering her. That was normal, almost routine. “Loki,” she said more confidently, “you never answered my question.” She lifted her hands up and gestured to her throat. “Why am I wearing this?” Her inquiry wasn't confrontational despite her distress.   
  
Loki let out a small sigh and  sat up on his knees. He pulled Misuteri up to face him. He held her forearm gently. “You are dressed like this because it pleases me,” he said softly. His gaze drifted downward over her petite form and then back up to her eyes. “You would do anything to please your King, am I wrong?” he purred. He used his sensual tone to disguise the darkness lurking in his depths.   
  
She shook her head. “Of course not,” she insisted. “I'd do anything for you...” she paused and looked down at her wrists. Then she gently pressed her hand to her throat to feel her collar. “It's just...strange...that's all.”   
  
Loki grinned and tipped her chin up towards him. “You are mine, now,” he said placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “And I am in need of your assistance, love.” He pulled her hand down and she gently took hold of his member. She smiled bashfully and began to stroke him. His breath hitched and he shuttered on his exhale. Oh, yes, his little minx was talented and she knew it. That much was still true.   
  
Misuteri watched as his eyes fluttered shut. She grinned proudly. His arousal was a welcome distraction from her bondage. She bent forward and took him into her mouth. She didn't lap at the sensitive nerves under his head or pull back right away. She dipped her entire body towards Loki's pelvis, taking all but the last inch or so of him in. She inhaled deeply and let the warmth of her tongue caress him. She loved the taste of him; the feel of him in her mouth. The masculine scent of his pheromones made her lips constrict around him tighter.   
  
Loki groaned with his lips pressed together in satisfaction. His head rocked forward and he grinned mischievously. “What did I say about teasing me, Misuteri?” he growled playfully.  
  
Misuteri tried to pull back but Loki grabbed the back of her collar keeping her in place. The functionality of her little costume became obvious to her. He was pressed firmly at the back of her throat, giving her just enough room to breathe a little.   
  
“Did I say you could move?” He said harshly. He flexed himself against the top of Misuteri's mouth.   
  
She looked up at him and shook her head awkwardly. She hummed a small verbal reply around him.   
  
“Well, then, I suppose you best stay put, hmm?” he lifted an eyebrow but Misuteri couldn't see it.   
  
She swallowed gently and nodded her head, bobbing it up and down his tender shaft. She knew just how he liked it. He liked to rest deep in the hottest part of her throat with her lips threatening to pull the life from him with each stroke. It wasn't an easy job; her jaw began to ache almost right after she started but she didn't care. She wanted to please him. She would do anything to make him happy.

 _Anything..._  
  
The movement made Loki sigh and flex again. He flicked his wrist and a riding crop appeared in his hand. He resisted the urge to let his head rock back on his shoulders and enjoy the fantastic work she was doing. It was hard, so hard not to just give her what she wanted.   
  
He cleared his thoughts and watched Misuteri as she worked him. Without a second thought, he flicked his wrist causing the crop to snap down against the top of Misuteri's rear end.  She let out a surprised yelp and pulled back on him. She exhaled sharply when he wouldn't let her stop.   
  
“It would be in your best interest not to cease your ministrations,” he said just before he brought down another, slightly harder, blow on her bottom.   
  
She obeyed for a few minutes. She tried to be patient and await his instructions but when he didn't make a move to aid her understanding, she became exceptionally piqued. Misuteri's brow furrowed in confusion and displeasure. She leaned forward, drawing several inches closer to him, and then, there was another _thwack!_ on her bottom. She bounced in surprise and tried to hide the fact that her submissive facade fractured. She groaned, forcing her tongue to press against him as she feigned an attempt to pleasure him.   
  
Usually when Loki wanted to play a twisted little game, he warned her. He told her the rules first but this, this was different. It was as if she was already supposed to know the rules but she didn't. It frustrated her and when the fourth swat stung her behind, she jerked violently. She managed to pull far enough away so that he slipped from her lips but his fist was curled tightly around the collar.   
  
Misuteri tried to straighten on her knees but Loki kept his arm crooked just so to keep her staring up at him. If he hadn't already had hold of her collar, he would have been pulling her hair in a similar fashion. The kindness was lost on Misuteri. He stared down at her letting the fire in his eyes burn her.   
  
“What is this?” Misuteri gestured generally, implying their entire situation. “You know I love playing games just as much as you but this is a little strange, don't you think?”  
  
Loki shook her, tightening his grip on her. Misuteri's hands clasped around his wrist as she tried to steady herself. He studied her confused and independent expression. He realized his plan hadn't worked exactly the way he wanted it to. She thought they were lovers; that he was her king; but she had forgotten that he was her Master first and foremost. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. This would take some adjusting for the both of them.   
  
“Release me,” he said with his eyes still closed. His voice was dark, yet smooth and elegant.   
  
Misuteri realized what she was doing and let go of him. She let her arms fall slack between her legs. Loki rarely let her get away with touching him with anything less than her utmost gentleness. She muttered an apology under her breath and did her best not to be argumentative. Loki wasn't normally a patient man and that was even more true in the morning.   
  
Loki slowly opened his eyes and stared her down. He brought his other hand up. He watched her squirm as the crop rose up into her line of sight. He gently pressed the keeper against her cheek. The contact made her still and her eyes widened as she looked up at him.   
  
_He's not going to hit me in the face with that thing, is he?_  
  
Misuteri breath quickened. “Please...my King...I'm sorry,” she whimpered. Her pleas were quickly quieted as he tapped the end of the crop against her cheek again. She cringed again in anticipation and that's when she felt the burning between her legs. She was so hot and she didn't understand why. She started to move her feet back and forth against the sheet to distract herself. It didn't work for more than a few seconds.  
  
She dipped down, trying to move back onto her hands and knees but Loki kept her still. He knelt there, with one fist around her collar and the other with the crop. His lips were pursed slightly as he stared down his nose at her. His eerie, foreboding silence blanketed her in fear. He had never done this to her before. She had never been afraid of him.   
  
_What's going on? I don't understand...I don't know what's going on..._  
  
Misuteri had successfully managed to stay quiet. Her impulsive tongue hadn't gotten her into more trouble than she already was. She stayed there, leaning against his hand near her throat. She did try, subtly and without success, to separate herself from the riding crop. For several long moments, her eyes darted up and down from Loki's face. He kept her there in a sort of suspended animation while he pondered his thoughts.   
  
_Gah! I don't know how much longer I can take this!_  
  
Her impatience began to show through her neutral expression. She started to blink excessively and she swallowed harder than normal.   
  
“Loki...” she whispered. “My King...” she said as she slowly reached up to touch the back of his hand. She caressed it before she attempted to wiggle her fingers into his closed fist. When she realized her attempts only caused him to tighten his grip did she stop.“Please...” she said with understanding. “Talk to me.”   
  
Loki drew in a long breath. He was not unaware of her motives and he took her submissiveness into account as he calculated his next move. “I want you to do more than simply play a role, Misuteri,” he said finally.  
  
Misuteri quirked her eyebrow. She as still very aware of her potentially dangerous position and the wealth of heat between her legs. She strained to understand just what he was saying.   
  
“I want you to be my pet,” he said plainly.   
  
A quick, confused frown washed over Misuteri's face. She looked up at him. “But I am your pet,” she replied as if the idea that she wasn't was absurd. She resisted a smile as it tugged at the corners of her mouth. “I love how you take care of me,” she whispered sweetly. She lowered her gaze and then slowly lifted it up to meet his. Her vulnerability was genuine.   
  
“Let me rephrase, then,” he said. He realized she clearly missed the point of what he was telling her. “From this point forward, I am no longer simply your King, I am your Master,” he declared.   
  
Misuteri almost burst into laughter. He had to be joking. He was already her King. She already lived for him. She couldn't imagine how being her “Master” would be any different. She snickered at the word and almost instantaneously, the leather tongue of the crop kissed her cheek.   
  
“Ow,” she whined. “What was that for?” She reached up to try and rub the sting out of her flesh but she couldn't. Loki was pressing it hard against her cheek and she couldn't get through.   
  
“This is no laughing matter, pet,” he snarled. There was no loving endearment in his words. They chilled her and caused the nervous knot in her loins to uncoil.   
  
_Okay...but you could've just said that. You didn't have to hit me..._  
  
She was suddenly very uncomfortable with the idea of voicing her thoughts. It was more than the fact Loki was using the crop to keep her quiet. Her instincts screamed at her to not fight him. She dropped her gaze from him again and pouted.   
  
A short moment passed and she felt the pressure on her face lighten. She looked up at him, slowly, timidly. She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly cut her off.   
  
“It seems you need more training,” he said nonchalantly. “No matter. For the next several weeks, you will not be permitted to leave these rooms. You only exist to please me, do you understand?”   
  
Misuteri felt like it was a rhetorical question. She wished it was because she wanted to argue her protests so badly; but as his eyes burned into the side of her face, she realized it wasn't. “Yes, my King,” she replied.   
  
“Master,” he corrected her with a stinging blow to her behind.   
  
“Yes, Master,” she squeaked. She drew in a sharp breath to counter the pain.   
  
Loki pulled Misuteri straight up on her knees. He dropped the crop on the bed and adjusted his grip on her collar. He reached up and smoothed his hand up Misuteri's abdomen. He groped her breast with the full might of his hand. He massaged it for a moment and then dragged his fingernails down her flesh until he got to the pink tip. He pressed his thumb down on it, feeling its hardness.   
  
Misuteri was back to almost panting as he ran his hands over her. She didn't really care about the game they were playing, especially now that she knew the rules. It didn't matter because no matter how gently or roughly Loki handled her, he always knew how to make her quiver. That was no less true as he clamped his thumb down, catching her nipple between it and the knuckle of his forefinger.   
  
The searing hot pain seemed to bypass her brain and go straight between her legs. She was almost instantly soaked. She arched her back towards him and her eyes shut tight. She screamed as he tugged a little harder before letting go. She felt weak and dizzy. If he hadn't been holding her up, she surely would have fallen over.   
  
She perked back up as she felt his hand slide between her legs. First he pressed his long fingers down the top of her slit, grazing her clitoris. His middle finger crept lower until he managed to find what he was looking for. He tickled and teased her entrance. He tested how aroused she was and oh, was she aroused. Misuteri couldn't deny it, especially after she moaned lightly in his ear.   
  
“It seems my pet wants more,” he mused to himself.   
  
“Yes...” she whispered leaning on him. “Yes...please.” She had basically forgotten what made her so turned on in the first place but he hadn't. He intended to make her body betray her and make her fall victim to his every demand. He had already begun.  
  
“I will let you cum,” he paused. He quickened his movements inside of her before abruptly stopping. “If you can behave.”   
  
“Yesyesyes. Oh please, yes,” she begged him. She bowed away from him, crunching over his hand, trying not to buck against him like a mare in heat.  
  
“Are you forgetting something?” He asked.   
  
Misuteri barely heard him. She was barely holding onto her sanity. She had never been so excited. Nothing in the world had felt so right. “M-master. Please...yes, Master,” she whimpered.   
  
A satisfied grin made its way across Loki's face. He pulled back his hand and let her regain some of her strength. “I suppose your first lesson is about to begin,” he purred. He let go of her collar and moved off of the bed.   
  
Misuteri groaned in disappointment. The room was spinning in a heady combination of arousal and desperation. It took forever but she managed to get her eyes open. She saw Loki walk across the room. He was wearing a pair of tight leather pants. He moved towards a slightly raised platform in the middle of the room. She hadn't noticed it before; nor did she notice the large, golden eye hooks protruding from the ground around it. She gulped with anticipation.   
  
“Heel,” he said snapping his fingers and pointing to the ground next to him.   
  
Misuteri's brows pinched together.   
  
_Did he just call me like a dog?_   
  
She turned to look at the chain she expected to be still connecting her collar to the bed. She had a feeling it wouldn't be there. Her action was more of an attempt to hide her apprehension. When she was sure she was free of it, she moved towards Loki.   
  
“Faster, pet,” he called to her again.   
  
Misuteri's stepped down off the bed and started to bolt towards him.   
  
“No,” he said sternly, stopping her in her tracks. “On all fours,” he pointed to the ground again. “Crawl to me.”   
  
Misuteri's eyes went wide with dismay and concern. He was completely serious. He wanted her to crawl to him. She swallowed hard, looking at the ground. She crossed one arm over her, holding her opposite elbow. Her nervousness caused her to lift and drop one foot on the ground as she tried to decide whether or not she was going to do as he told her.   
  
“If I have to come get you, you will not know release until you have finished your training,” he growled. He made the decision for her, as he always would in these situations.  
  
Misuteri forced herself to swallow her excess saliva as she bent down onto her knees. The floor was hard and cold. She moved a little less slowly as she folded over on all fours. Her hands pressed flat against the floor. She inhaled deeply as she peeled her palms off of the ground and moved forward.   
  
Her entire body burned with humiliation as she crawled towards him. She quickly learned how to make her way to him without experiencing too much discomfort but there was nothing she could do about the way the cold air sapped her warmth. She longed for the softness of the mattress or the warmth of his embrace. She looked up at him only to see him glaring down at her.  
  
 _Where did my sweet king go?_   
  
She was left with the pessimistic idea that maybe she wasn't dealing with the Loki she had grown to love and adore; with the man that loved her.   
  
She wasn't that far away from him, given her initial leap and bound but it still felt like an eternity before she got to him. She knew she had made it to his side when Loki's strong, bare feet came into her vision.  She wasn't sure if she had gotten there as fast as he wanted her to or not. She had a feeling it was only a matter of time before she found out.   
  
“Sit,” he said dismissively. He watched as she obeyed him.   
  
She sat with her legs folded but not directly under her and her hands out in front. She stared at the green marble platform before her with a sense of disdain. She slouched and pouted as she awaited his next command.   
  
“Properly,” he corrected her.   
  
Misuteri felt the biting kiss of the crop on her shoulder and then the top of her bottom. She sprung up, straightening her posture and pulling her feet under her. Misuteri was fully aware he wasn't trying to hurt her, even though the crop did sting, and that thought made her think about what it might be like if he was trying. She shivered with the sudden urge to do whatever it took to make that not happen.  
  
“My King...” she whispered, staring at the ground. “Master,” she corrected herself just in case the wrong title warranted her another smack. “You're not going to punish me, are you?” The thought ran chills down her spine. She put her hands palm up on her lap and stared down at them.   
  
“I intend to do just that if you misbehave,” he replied in an almost pleasant voice.   
  
Misuteri gulped.   
  
_That wasn't very reassuring._   
  
Loki moved around in front of her. “For the remainder of the lesson, I forbid you to speak,” he commanded. “Now, open,” he used the crop to tap her cheek. She let her jaw go slack and opened her mouth. “You are going to hold this for me. If you drop it, I will gag you and lash you. If when we are finished, I find teeth marks on it, I will mark you twice as many times as I intend to if you drop it. Do you understand me?” he asked before placing the thin, leather rod between her teeth.   
  
Misuteri closed her lips around it and nodded. It seemed like a simple enough task. She assumed things couldn't be _that_ bad their first time around.   
  
“Up on the stage,” he said pointing. “Stay on all fours over the middle anchor,” he instructed.   
  
The word 'stage' made her feel nervous and uncomfortable, like she was on display but nevertheless, Misuteri moved forward almost immediately. Since she had the crop in her mouth, she didn't want to think about what other tools Loki might pull out in its absence. She made her way up the wide steps and positioned herself where he told her to. She quickly felt her mouth fill with saliva and she realized how difficult it was to swallow with the makeshift bit in her mouth. It made her flush with embarrassment.   
  
Loki approached her hastily. When she was within arm's reach, he snatched all her hair up in his hand, pulling it away from her face and tied it back. He wasn't gentle but he wasn't rough either. His expert hands did exactly what he wanted them to without causing her discomfort. However, the action did jerk her head back and make her struggle to keep hold of the crop without biting down on it.  
  
Next, he wrapped a wide piece of elastic around her eyes. It was tight and secure. It blackened her world completely, like the moment she woke up. Unable to see Loki, Misuteri couldn't help but panic a little. She whimpered.   
  
“Relax, pet,” he cooed. “We have only just begun,” he whispered as he stroked the top of her head.   
  
_Oh god. Oh, god. What is he going to do to me?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, yeah, I know this isn't the super smutty chapter everyone was hoping for but I'm working on it, I promise. I'm so so so not trying to tease you guys, I swear. 
> 
> This one just got so long with all the detail and conversation, I thought I'd post it, mostly cause I'm not sure if my long chapters make people nod off or not. 
> 
> There is something you can help me with though...I'm SO conflicted right now. My fantasies are so opposite right now. I'm not sure what Loki's going to do to her. On one hand, there's a handful of not too terrible but still incredibly painful scenarios I've been playing around with; but on the other hand, she's putty in his hands, now. Like he doesn't have to be rough to get her to space out right now - I mean, she's already sort of doing it without realizing it. I think this is really my lack of real life experience talking. She's so willing to please him, it makes me want to be nice to her but I'm not sure how that'll affect her training. Like, if he is too merciful, she's less likely to be submissive but if he's too sadistic, he's gonna scare the shit out of her and he'll be back at square one. I suppose a balance is best; I'm also conflicted on how sweet he should be during her aftercare (at first I was thinking he'd just let her pass out and poof, go do some other kingly stuff...but that doesn't feel right). 
> 
> I'm sure you get what I'm trying to say. What do you think? Any advice would be great! (I so need it right now and you never know what little tidbit might spark inspiration!)
> 
> Your love and affection (comments and kudos) are my aftercare! I think I've been a good girl! So, I'm really looking for those pats and praises! <3


	47. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki drops Misuteri, hard and she falls head over heels in her submission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is a little different than the last. It's obviously consensual now but that doesn't mean it's any less sexy. There's lots of subspace in this chapter. If I did my job well enough, you should sorta feel it with her! :D
> 
> In my opinion, this chapter turned out to be every bit of awesome as I wanted it to be! itspixiethings' advise helped. <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did...and good lord...did I enjoy it. :3
> 
> Potential triggers: anal fingering, anal plug, nipple clamps, ball gag, whipping. (so...like half the tags?)

Misuteri's thoughts were quickly distracted by the sound of something scraping against the ground. She jumped. She couldn't see the golden chains slithering towards her. Two independent lengths of chain moved up through eye hooks and towards her feet.  
  
“Stretch your arms out in front of you and part those pretty little thighs of yours,” he purred.  
  
Misuteri whimpered. It was her way of expressing her reservations but nevertheless, she obeyed earnestly. She wiggled her knees apart first, until her well guarded privates were open and in full view. She breathed in deeply through her nose as she shifted her weight off of her elbows. She reached out in front of her as far as she could. She cupped one hand over the other and let her head hang low. She couldn't press her face against the ground like she wanted to because of the crop.  
  
Misuteri tried to stay still as she felt something latch onto her ankles. It startled her and she whimpered nervously. She was focusing so hard on not biting down on the crop that she didn't notice another chain connect itself to her wrists.  
  
She was panting and starting to sweat. She wanted to call out to him so badly. She wanted – needed – to hear his voice. She was so nervous she was shaking. She couldn't will herself to be still. She opened and closed her fists and tried not to dance her toes on the cold floor. She squeezed her eyes shut instead of grinding her teeth. The one thing he had told her not to do was the only thing she could think about doing to make herself calm down.  
  
_God only knows – he only knows – how many times he'll twack me with it if I do._  
  
“Good girl,” he whispered. He took a step closer to her. “I will warn you. We are on a bit of a short time table, which means this will not be easy to endure but I have all the faith in the world that you can handle everything I intend to do to you,” he informed her sweetly.  
  
Loki approached her and knelt between her legs. He smoothed his hands up the backs of her thighs and over her bottom. He hummed in satisfaction as his gaze drifted up her moist slit. He blinked slowly and breathed in her scent. Oh, the wondrous things he wanted to do to her. There were too many to choose from. He exhaled slowly, reminding himself that she was now his and it was only a matter of time before she fulfilled each and every one of his fantasies.  
  
He continued to stare at the vulnerable, empty holes before him. He resolved to remedy that. Without warning, he ran his finger down the full length of her slit before slipping into the hot, wet folds deep between her legs. He started with just his middle finger, listening closely as her breath hitched as he started to work her. He quickly slipped a second in, curling them against her anterior wall, just barely hitting all the right spots.  
  
Misuteri exhaled sharply through her nose and lurched forward as far as she could.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah,” Loki corrected her. He put one hand on her bottom, pulling her back towards him.  
  
Misuteri shuttered and did her best to relax. She may have been nervous but this was Loki she was dealing with. He was the only man she had ever been with – thought of being with – so surely she could trust him. This whole situation might have been strange, uncomfortable even, but if it made him happy, if this was what he wanted, she could do it. She _would_ do it.  
  
Loki grinned as he felt how she stopped trying to strangle his fingers. She rocked her hips back towards him, opening herself up more to him. His own arousal twitched against the suffocating leather of his trousers. He started growing impatient with himself as he watched her body flush with her lust for him.  
  
“Pet,” he said sweetly. “I need you to stay relaxed for me, very relaxed,” he said.  
  
His words made it impossible for her to not tense. Being told to relax was ten times harder than just being relaxed. Her lust was twisted up with frustration until she felt his fingers slide north. He gently grazed over the pink rosebud she had so generously exposed for him. The tips of his fingers were wet with her excitement. It made for a convenient lubricant as he started to poke at the puckered flesh.  
  
Misuteri pulled away from him again. This time it was a – mostly – involuntary movement. That didn't matter to Loki. “If you insist on resisting, I will not hesitate to use that crop on this pretty little asshole of yours,” he growled with the tip of his middle finger pressed firmly at her less experienced entrance.  
  
Misuteri whimpered and settled back towards him. His words made her every nerve prickle. It didn't make relaxing any easier. She felt Loki's touch glide south again and her world melted back into nothing but his touch. His fingers crossed and curled downward over her g-spot. She shuttered and moaned through the crop.  
  
Loki kept one hand firmly on her behind while he used his dexterity to lure Misuteri back into a safe place. It was almost too easy. Her compliant behavior sent him whirlpooling through every emotion he had, except one. He wasn't the slightest bit angry. Despite the intoxicating lust and conflicting parallels within him, he felt at peace. Misuteri's submissiveness lulled the creature inside of him in such a way that allowed him complete control – over himself. He closed his eyes and rocked his head back as he felt Misuteri start to tighten around him again. He resolved to ponder his thoughts at a more convenient time.  
  
“You know better than to cum without asking, pet,” he said, fixating his gaze on the glistening mess between her thighs.  
  
Misuteri moaned and let out a rigid, poorly controlled sigh. She couldn't ask. Not without sounding like a babbling fool. She was too focused on not biting down; not drooling all over herself; and not climaxing to do much more than whimper back at him. But even that didn't matter. She just enjoyed his attention, his affection. She would have been lost without his touch. She wasn't about to do anything that might make him pull away from her, so she relaxed every muscle in her body. She sunk lower against the ground and spread her knees a little wider.  
  
“Ahh, yes,” he said resisting a breathy moan of his own. “Good girl, Misuteri.” Loki grinned. He was exceptionally pleased. She was so well behaved when she wanted to be. She knew almost exactly what to do without thinking about it and he knew she wasn't thinking about anything besides him.  
  
Loki started to make shorter, faster thrusts. He focused on brushing his fingers against the sensitive first few inches of her before he slipped his finger tips upward again. This time, he gave her little warning and a very short window to tense up. He penetrated her anus with haste but the utmost gentleness. He inserted his middle finger to his second knuckle and held it there. He used his slick ring and index fingers to entice her to relax.  
  
Involuntarily, Misuteri jumped and jerked. Her eyes flew open to witness only darkness. She squealed and proceeded to make sounds similar to sobbing. She _had_ to have bitten down on the crop. There was no way she could have stopped herself. It hadn't felt like he had been gentle at all! There was a sudden pinching and then burning; and now, it tickled. She felt dizzy and a little nauseous. It subsided a little when he stopped moving and spoke.  
  
“Hush, pet,” he cooed. “This will only be uncomfortable for a moment. I promise, before we are finished, you will release your every inhibition to me.”  
  
His voice was like silk, wrapping her up and making her feel safe when she was unsure. It almost didn't matter what he said, just hearing him talk was enough to push her over the edge.  Misuteri exhaled slowly and pushed back against his hand. She returned to her previous, more open position. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
Loki started rocking his wrist forward. He pushed firmly until his fist was seated against her rear; and then he started to move it. He watched as the new sensation threw her forward a little and how she immediately settled back against him.  
  
It was like a bunch of tiny electric shocks, inside of her, all at once. She had never been so receptive. It felt almost nothing like when he fingered her before. This was different and she was quickly learning how good different could be. Had her King requested to explore such an unconventional act, she surely would have resisted. She would have never known this amazing, new feeling.  
  
_So that's why he insisted on being my Master._  
  
Misuteri was blanketed in a thick veil of submission, now. She didn't even notice – no, she didn't mind – when Loki slipped his index finger in beside his middle. She was able to simply enjoy how he effortlessly increased the intensity of her pleasure. She didn't experience much, if any, discomfort when he started to scissor his fingers apart as he pulled them from her. The motion caused her to moan more loudly than before.  
  
He was working against a clock. His own mind-numbing need was growing ever more powerful by the second. He watched as she didn't clamp down on his fingers as he pulled them wide apart from her. He heard her begging him for more. Each time she moaned, his cock twitched in his trousers. He couldn't inhale too deeply for fear her scent would overload his senses and cause him to unleash his carnal passion upon her before he was finished.  
  
She was ready. He had given her ample time to acclimate to the sensation of something prodding at her that way. With a flick of his wrist, a cone shaped piece of green metal appeared in his hand. He held the narrowest portion of it between his fingers and spit on it. He dragged his dominant hand down over the fluids leaking from her. He proceeded to spit on the toy and rub it until it was as gleaming in the sunlight as she was. His eye turned to the sensitive, twitching hole he was about to fill.  
  
Misuteri whimpered as he pulled away from her. She was contented as he felt his hand stroke her slit in its entirety a few times but when she felt the cool tip of the toy without warning, it took every ounce of her self-control to keep herself calm. Loki had already convinced her he wasn't lying. This was only the next step but it was so hard.  
  
_He's my Master. Yes, Master wants this. This will please him..._  
  
It was a heavy, sinking feeling as he pressed the apparatus inside her. It didn't start to stretch her wider than he did until half way in. It was just slightly thicker than Loki was near the base.  
  
Loki saw her start to tense and tighten around it. “The sooner you accept this gift, the sooner all your good behavior can be rewarded,” he announced his decree with all the promise in the world. It was as if he promised her the world, if only she simply obeyed him.  
  
At that, she swallowed – the best she could anyway – and exhaled. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned. Loki quickly started to work the toy inward again. He stroked her folds, using her excitement to keep the plug slick. It was only a matter of seconds before Misuteri experienced discomfort again but she did her best not to resist it. She wanted to be good. She must have succeeded because after a moment of feeling so very open, she felt her sphincter relax on its own.  
  
She felt so full. It made her mouth water as she submitted to the sensation. She felt whole and solid, like when Loki was inside of her; but he wasn't. This thing was; and as if that weren't enough, it was so heavy. It felt like it was weighing her down. It made her sink her pelvis closer to the ground in an attempt to accommodate it. Only a few seconds passed and she was panting, almost completely consumed by the object firmly tucked in her rear.  
  
“It seems my pet likes her new toy,” he purred. He watched as she gave herself over completely to the pleasure he gave her. He was fully aware he could probably leave her like this, suspended in state of want, without protest for quiet some time. The thought made him grin with immeasurable pride.  
  
Still, he had work to do. There was one more thing he wanted to do before he indulged in her himself. He stood up and walked around to the front of her. With another flick of his wrist, a pair of butterfly clamps appeared coiled in his palm. He knelt before her and petted her hair.  
  
Misuteri naturally rose up to meet his hand. She had to pull her knees together to brace her weight as she did so.  
  
“Up a little higher, darling,” he gently commanded.  
  
A part of her didn't want to rise up any higher. Every time she moved, she unintentionally tightened around the butt plug. It was so heavy, it made it hard to move; and the closer her knees got together, the tighter she clenched around it. She whimpered but she wanted to obey. She wanted to do what he asked; so she did. She whined loudly as she pulled her knees as close together as her bondage would allow. She supported her upper body on her tightly laced hands.  
  
Loki stared at her large breasts as they slowly lifted off of the ground. He was pleasantly surprise to see her pink nipples already hard and ready for him. He silently praised her – and himself – for their good work.  
  
“Good girl,” Loki praised her. “I have one more accessory to add to your beautiful predicament before you get your reward. Do you want it?” he asked knowing full well she would whimper and whine for whatever he might give her. When she did, he couldn't stop himself from shuttering at the sound. “You must stay very still and remember what I told you about my crop,” he advised her sternly.  
  
Misuteri did remember and it made her nervous. She was more than cognitive enough to stay still but that meant she was not relaxed. Not biting would be difficult again. She wondered if he knew that. She wondered if he knew making her move would 'wake her up' enough to make things difficult again.  
  
_I bet he likes watching me struggle. I bet he likes it when I'm all weak and spaced out; but I bet you he likes it even more when I..._  
  
Misuteri screamed as a sharp, pinching sensation bit down on the tip of her breast. Her black world became nothing more than pain. She jerked, feeling the weight of the clamp dangle from her chest. Her whole body tensed. Her pelvic muscles clenched tightly around the hard, metal plug. It burned now. She was hot and tense. She tried to relax but her blood surged through her relentlessly. She tipped her head up, trying not to drop the crop, as she started to pant in an effort to cool herself down.  
  
“Be still, Misuteri,” he growled darkly.  
  
That made her stiffen even worse than the pain. Almost immediately, she regained control of herself and did as he said. She knew full well he didn't intend to only use one. The anticipation was almost worst than the pain.  
  
Loki took hold of the chain and hastily took Misuteri's other breast in his hand. Misuteri's fears were far from unfounded as he began to tease the sensitive tissue. He pinched and tugged on it until he was satisfied with Misuteri's level of discomfort. He knew despite her whines, or would-be pleas, that she was utterly drenched.  
  
_I'm gonna drop the crop. This hurts so bad; he's gonna make me drop it._  
  
Then, again, without warning, he snapped the clamp down on her nipple.  
  
A strangled scream erupted from her throat and before she could stop herself, she released the crop. As soon as she no longer felt it between her teeth, she was awash with the urge to sob and apologize. She wanted to be small and beg for mercy. She was so afraid he would be angry with her. It almost consumed her. A split second passed and she reminded herself she wasn't allowed to speak.  
  
Loki smirked as he lifted the crop up off the floor and inspected it. He was filled with a mixture of disappointment and pride when he observed the lack of teeth marks on it. He would have enjoyed hearing her moan as he punished her after they were both sated. He made a low tsking sound.  
  
“What a shame, pet, you were doing so well,” he feigned disappointment. He reached out and stroked her cheek. She shuttered at his touch. “You know what I have to do now. I must be a man of my word,” his voice hinted at sympathy but it was a ruse. Loki flicked is wrist and a black ball gag appeared in his hand. “Open wide, pet,” he commanded smoothly.  
  
Misuteri knew what was coming. Instinctively, she knew how uncomfortable being gagged was, even though she couldn't remember ever having been subjected to such treatment. She desperately tried to dry out her mouth. Once she swallowed, she opened her mouth as widely as she could.  
  
Loki grinned as he observed her enthusiasm. He set the crop on the floor and held the straps of the gag. The modest rubber ball was met with no resistance as he placed it between her teeth and tightened it around the back of her head. He fastened it and moved back to look at her once again.  
  
She looked exquisite there on her knees before him. Blindfolded and gagged, her pretty little face exuded her disadvantaged state. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment and need. She looked so vulnerable and helpless. Loki knew better. He knew the independent, spitfire that lurked just below the surface. He praised himself for having tamed her so very well.  
  
“Feel free to bite down on your new gag, Misuteri,” he grinned. “It is only fair you take advantage of it.”  
  
Misuteri drew in a shaky breath through her nose and relaxed her mouth around the gag. It was so much harder to swallow now. She hated it. She despised how it hindered her. She burned with humiliation.  
  
He grabbed the crop and moved off of the green platform. He stood several feet away from her to her entire situation in all at once. She was still mostly up off of the ground but her position kept her no less submissive. He looked at the chains first and how they pinned her just where he wanted her. They gave her just enough room to writhe beneath his whip. His eyes drifted downwards over the chain dangling from her chest. It dragged on the marble below her. He delighted as he imagined the way she would squirm when he would remove it. Her hips and bottom enchanted him the most. He moved around behind her, twirling the crop in his finger like a baton. He grinned as his eyes fell upon the green stopper of the plug filling her. His cock twitched. It seemed to know it wouldn't be long until he felt it pressing down on him as he filled her.  
  
“You have earned yourself ten strokes, pet, and I expect you receive them with grace,” he informed her in a lilting, disarming voice. “Now, arch your back and bring your hips back towards me.”  
  
Misuteri inhaled deeply and obeyed. Shifting her weight was hard. Her knees were already going numb against the hard floor. She slowly pressed her tender, sensitive chest against the cold marble. The gag did let her hide in her own arms now. Her head was low to the ground, hidden beneath her bangs and narrow shoulders. The hardest part about obeying was settling her hips back to where he wanted them. Her rear still burned from her clamping down around the toy; and it was still so heavy. It felt as if she had to tighten around it, lifting it inside of herself before she could manage to move her legs. It sent a sensation straight through her abdomen each time she adjusted; and each time, it settled in her loins as a delayed sense of gratification.  
  
“Very good, pet,” he purred. “This will be uncomfortable at first, but if you think of me, I assure you, it will be easier,” he mercifully advised her.  
  
Misuteri pressed her forehead against the cool floor. It helped a little as she waited for her punishment to begin.  
  
_Think of him....Think of Loki...Think of my King...my Master..._  
  
Though she heeded his advice to the fullest, letting her thoughts of him take over, the first blow was more than enough to snap her out of it. It came down on her, hot and stinging pain. She jerked against the chains. She clenched around the toy again. It didn't fill her with pleasure; it only increased her discomfort. She began to whimper, trying to plead with him without using actual words.  
  
_Oh, god. This is what it's like...he is trying to hurt me._  
  
She realized she had secretly been praying for the warning taps he was giving her when they started. This was nothing like that. This was different, very different and she was hastily convincing herself it wasn't the good different she experienced with the plug.  
  
 That is, until the second stroke came down on her. Then her thoughts went blank in surprise. Though it was a different spot, a different side of her rear entirely, it hurt no less. She reflexively did the same thing. Her body tensed and she screamed. The noise had barely left her throat when he struck her a third time.  
  
This time it was closer to the first. All three spots tingled and burned; and then, suddenly, there was a fourth. Her high pitched scream melted into incoherent whimpers. Loki's painful blows came in rapid succession, each punctuated with a shrill yelp. Her body stayed tight around the plug, driving it deeper into her. She couldn't stay still. It hurt too badly. Her wiggling was minor and often worked to her disadvantage, causing the keeper to kiss flesh it had already turned bright red.  
  
Misuteri quickly lost count and in her ignorance, she lost all sense of time. She was caught between sharp, agonizing pain and the fleeting moments of reprieve in between. She felt herself becoming more and more aroused but she couldn't think about it. She tried. She tried to think about the tiny pinches of pleasure that prickled her flesh around the edges of the marks the crop left but they weren't strong enough.  
  
There was only one thing more powerful than the pain.  
  
_Loki..._  
  
And then her thoughts were not of him but they became him. There was nothing but Loki inside her head. It was alarming at first, as she lost her sense of self, but then a warmth enveloped her and she relaxed. That one act of relaxation made all the difference. The tiny twinges of pleasure became waves that crashed into her, threatening to knock her over. Everything felt different again. Everything felt right.  
  
Loki stood tall over her. Drawing his hand up high and letting the weight of his arm drive the crop down over her skin. He used very little of his actual strength. He intended to keep his promise. Her enthusiasm offered her more than she realized: a generous learning curve. Though he intended to be quite strict with her, he was not without mercy nor compassion. She had grown so much in the week that he had her, she had earned his affection.  
  
Then, she made a new sound. He was on eight when he first heard it. He almost paused to make sure he hadn't made a mistake but when he crossed over her behind with number nine, there it was again. His eyes grew wider and a toothy grin sprouted ear to ear. She _was_ moaning!  
  
Loki stuck her with far more force the tenth time and though she screamed as she did in the beginning, it was followed by a long, needy moan. He almost came undone at the sound of it.  There would be a welt left behind. It was already starting to form. He hadn't intended to mark her, not the first time but she was so perfect! He may have gotten carried away; if she reacted poorly to it when she was more herself, he could always heal her.  
  
He groaned with his own need and hastily tossed the crop aside. He shed is trousers and bent down behind Misuteri. His large hands smoothed over the tingling, red flesh of her behind. She shuttered under his touch but she didn't pull away.  
  
“Are you ready for your reward, pet?” Loki asked as he aimed his engorged, throbbing member between her legs. He almost didn't wait for her moan of a reply before he thrust forward.  
  
She was so wet and tight. He had never felt her like this before. He assumed it was partly from the plug but she was strangling him already. He almost dismissed her bondage and let her use him with the way she tried to milk him. He began pumping his hips like a wild stallion. He didn't hold back; there was no need. She wanted him, all of him. He steadied himself with one hand hooked around her hip and the other against her lower back. He strategically placed his thumb against the plug and tapped it like he was sending a message in Morse code. His efforts caused it to vibrate with in her and against him.  
  
Misuteri was swiftly thrown into a level of pleasure so intense, she couldn't comprehend it. She was filled to the brim, screaming and moaning at the feel of him, at the feeling of everything all at once. Her body no longer felt like her own. It was a shaking, bouncing mess of flesh impaled on him for his pleasure; but at the same time, she felt weightless and serene. There were no words she could use to describe her state of mind. All she knew was every blissful sensation she was experiencing and it was all because of her Master.  
  
She loved the way her breasts bounced, the chain dragging and pulling her nipples. They grew harder and she was overcome with need for more. She wanted him to pull them taught and make her squirm in agony on him. The fact that she could feel the saliva pool in her mouth, causing her to make the most pathetic, humiliating sounds only made her needier. She could no longer clench her jaw; her entire body was lax and fluid, moving with his. There was nothing but mind-numbing vibrations in her rear and pulverizing waves of pleasure grinding against her innermost walls. The way her bare bottom burned at the slightest touch made every ounce of pleasure she felt even more rewarding. She wanted him to make it hurt more; she dared to pray for him to push her further, deeper into herself.  
  
The most dramatic change was within Misuteri's own psyche. She willingly and desperately clung to each and ever sensation he awarded her for one reason and one reason only. She did it because everything her Master did to her – for her – was a gift and she was filled with the need to show her gratitude. In the end, there was nothing but her desire to be submissive and serve him. She didn't care what he did, as long as she was his.  
  
Loki had all the power, all the control but it didn't matter because the most important thing was that he had her. They were two separate people when they started but that was no longer true. She was just as much a part of Loki as he was now a part of her. He was consumed with his lust for her to realize just how much she changed him in return. Once he came to, there would be no denying it, for better or worse.  
  
The emotional vulnerability was earth-shattering. She was filled up with her need never to be without him. It almost brought her to tears as she submitted to more than the physical conditions of their new dynamic. She was so dependent on him and she was okay with it. She wasn't afraid or uncertain about anything. Everything in her life had never seemed so clear and it was all because of Loki.  
  
_It's all because of my Master..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh good lord was I full of the warm and fuzzies by the end of this. I mean, yeah, I was excited as hell but by the last few paragraphs, the emotional aspect hit me hard. What about you guys? 
> 
> There's more graphic sex coming up in the next chapter. I just wanted to 'leave enough room' for the aftercare I - er Loki - has planned. If you thought the end of this chapter was cute, I have more of that coming! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you liked - or didn't (if that's even possible...>.>).


	48. His Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is forced to prioritize being King over his desire to be close to Misuteri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part of our ultra fluffy, toe-curling scene! 
> 
> This chapter isn't as long as the others but I wanted to get something up before the weekend. Besides...when I don't finish a scene for days, all I can think about is how my characters have been having sex for like a week. xD 
> 
> Triggers: still all the ones from last chapter, plus anal sex.

Misuteri knew she wasn't supposed to climax without permission but she couldn't tell if she had or how close she was. Every time Loki's hips slammed against her tender behind, she was thrown into another wave of ecstasy so potent, she couldn't think. She actually didn't feel like she was _in_ her body at all but rather just outside of it. It was more than feeling weightless and free; it was the way she sensed things.  
  
She could hear the way the gag slurred her moans and muffled her screams with her own ears; but they didn't sound like they were coming from her mouth. She lapped at the gag every once in a while, when Loki unexpectedly drove himself too deep, too fast. The slick, rubbery taste was becoming synonymous with sex. Her sense of smell was overwhelmed with the scent of their arousal. It was mostly her light, almost flowery scent but it was also Loki. It was as if she could smell how hard he was almost as well as she could feel it. Her world was still engulfed in darkness, with only Loki's touch to anchor her to the realm of the living. If he wasn't there, grinding and thrusting against her, she might have thought she could have convinced herself that all this couldn't be real.   
  
Loki was fully aware that the intensity of their play had taken control of Misuteri's body to the point in which it was no longer her own. He figured that out in the first five seconds he was inside of her. That's what he wanted. This was true power, to make someone not only face their fears but to embrace them with open arms. He had succeeded in breaking her down into the most vulnerable parts of herself and now, he could show her how beautiful the world was from his point of view.   
  
Misuteri was so much more than just a means to an end now. No, wait, she had always been more than that; he had always intended she be more than that. Her training was the means to an end, a way to make her loyal to him in a world where such a thing would have been impossible. She was finally right where he needed her to be, for his plan to succeed; but he couldn't think about any of that. He was losing perspective and he didn't care. She was so perfect, he couldn't stop himself from indulging in her.   
  
Loki opened his eyes and looked down at her glistening back. The tips of her long, blond pony tail were damp with sweat. He saw the way the black strap of the gag and the blindfold dug into the back of her skull; and that made him think of her tiny, pink lips and her big, blue eyes. He was suddenly filled with the need to see her face, to hear her cry out to him.   
  
Logically, he knew he should stop soon and that if he didn't, he was being reckless with her. As much as he knew better, she was still _technically_ a beginner and she was going to drop, hard. The longer he pushed her, the harder she was going to fall; and there was a very real possibility he might not be there to catch her. He had a great many things he needed to attend to with the others.   
  
Loki forced himself to pull back from her emotionally. They were so intertwined, he scarcely knew if it were possible for him to accomplish such a feat. Slowly, he did. As he regained his clarity, he grieved the loss of her inside of him. He seated himself deep inside of her and breathed in slow, controlled breaths. It only took a few seconds but it was incredibly painful, as if he had a gaping hole in his chest.  
  
He quickly found himself needing a distraction. That was a familiar feeling; one he was comfortable with. Misuteri could be a distraction now, yes, he was okay with that. He knew where the boundaries were then.   
  
Loki stopped causing the plug to vibrate and Misuteri whimpered at the stillness. Had her muscles not begun to quake, she would have done her best to rut against him.   
  
“I am going to remove this toy, and replace it with my cock,” he informed her out of courtesy.   
  
Misuteri didn't want him to remove it. She wanted it to stay – for as long as possible. She had become quite attached to it, as if it had become a part of her in such a short time. She whined but nevertheless, did her best to relax. She felt Loki start to wiggle it inside of her. He worked it back and forth, up and down for a moment before he started to pull back on it.   
  
She quickly realized why he warned her that he was taking it. The feeling of it coming out was vastly different than it going in. She really didn't like it. Without some other stimulation, it was extremely uncomfortable. She was still tipsy on her endorphines but she could feel it stretching her wider by the second; and then it suddenly wasn't anymore. It was gone and all she felt was empty.   
  
Loki didn't leave her to feel like that very long. He intended to take full advantage of the stretched, gaping hole above his shaft. He was already slick with her excitement, so there was no need to take pause. Swiftly, in one fluid motion, Loki withdrew from her velvet lined folds and slipped deep inside her back door. He made it half way down his shaft before she clamped down. It knocked the breath from him. She was still so tight! He nearly lost all control over himself. He gripped himself at the hilt to stop his impending doom.   
  
He exhaled sharply and groaned darkly. The sounds made Misuteri flex and then relax around him. He shuttered as he leaned his weight forward and let go of himself. He slowly dragged himself out almost all the way before pushing forward again. It was slow and agonizing but he didn't have the endurance to pick up the pace. Misuteri was still softly moaning and panting beneath him. She had gotten the hint and followed his lead without being told.   
  
Loki sunk deep and then started to jerk his hips in short thrusts in rapid succession. He did so without feeling like he would burst. He was confident he had regained control and resolved it was best if he finished up the scene while it lasted. He motioned over Misuteri and the chains unfastened from her leather cuffs.   
  
With her free, Loki transported them both to the bed. In mid-flight, he flipped her over onto her back and draped her legs over his arms. She tossed her hands up over her head as she fell back against the softness of the mattress. She hadn't realized how much her muscles ached until then. It was easier to breathe, now, too. She reveled in his touch. The way he stroked her skin was so soothing. She was in heaven and her God had brought her there with him.  
  
Loki willed the black chain to reconnect to Misuteri's collar and wrist cuffs. The sight of her made him feel weak and dizzy with bliss. He smoothed his hand down her abdomen as he flexed inside of her. She tensed up and arched her back towards him. The movement made her breasts bounce and the clamps wiggle on her. It was about time to take those off; but before he did that, he wanted her to see how beautiful she was.   
  
Loki leaned forward and manually unfastened the gag. “Open up, pet,” he cooed softly. He wiggled it gently from between her teeth. He tossed it aside and it vanished.   
  
She pressed her teeth together cautiously, unsure if he was going to put something else in her mouth next. Her lips slowly pressed together. Not having her mouth open was odd. She almost didn't like it. She had become comfortable with the gag keeping her open and vulnerable. She enjoyed the way it felt; and she wanted to keep hearing the way it made her sound.   
  
Misuteri didn't have long to adjust to having control over her mouth again before Loki pulled the blindfold up over her head. She didn't open her eyes right away but she noticed the way the light from the room warmed the backs of her eyelids. Even that was too much compared to the complete and utter darkness she had become accustom to. Slowly, she began to peek her eyes open. Peeling her sticky waterlines apart was uncomfortable without the ability to rub them.  
  
As Misuteri adjusted, Loki's thumb made its way over the swollen bead above her slit. He started to vibrate his hand again. The next second, Misuteri was writhing and moaning beneath him. Her pelvic muscles threaten to cut off circulation to his massive rod inside of her. He flexed himself and bore down on her. He filled every inch of her and flexed, taking up even more room somehow than he did before.   
  
Misuteri was squirming and panting. She was on the verge of screaming but her throat was so dry with the gag out, she wasn't sure if any sound would come out if she did. Being able to see was the most intense change. She had become so dependent on the darkness, she wanted it back. She hadn't wanted to lose it the same way she didn't want Loki to leave her. The light hurt her eyes. She squinted and struggled to dismiss the tears that blurred her vision.  
  
“Look at me,” Loki growled his command. “Look at the way your Master, your _God_ , uses you,” he hissed in dark, breathy groans.   
  
At first she struggled to get a good angle at what exactly she was supposed to be looking at. So, he pushed her up on the pillows. She curled forward and stared down between her legs. She saw him, thick and meaty, as he pulled his long, slick shaft from her and then drove his hips forward to the hilt. The reality of her situation made her dizzy and almost nauseous. The intense, vivid picture of her clenching down on her Master was a gift in and of itself. It was a sight she intended to never forget.   
  
Soon, she started to look up and down his torso. Her fingertips tingled as she remembered how his abs felt against them. She was hypnotized by the way he used his entire body to roll his hips back and forth. There was so much power there, lurking, just below the surface. She didn't feel that way because of the green hue that emanated off of him; it was his body. He was so strong, so much bigger than she was, it made her feel both small and honored. She stared at the way he sort of smiled as he thrust into her. His long, black hair was wild and damp from his efforts. His shoulders and biceps bulged with each repetitive motion he made. She stared down at his large hands and his long fingers as the were, hooked around her thighs to keep her in place.   
  
Then, in the wake of her objectifying him, Loki's ministrations changed. They became faster, more intense than ever. She was shaking and quivering. She squeezed her eyes shut and endured the fantastic way he drove her insane.  
  
“If you want something, you must ask for it,” he whispered. “Beg me to bring you to completion, pet,” he purred. His words snaked up her torso like an extra hand and wrapped around her throat.  
  
“Please...pleaseplease,” she whimpered as she remembered she could speak. “Please can...I cum...Master?” Misuteri somehow managed to string a sentence together.   
  
Loki grinned proudly as he snatched the chain to the butterfly clamps. He stopped it from bouncing on her stomach and held it taught in the air. “Oh, come on, pet, beg like you really mean it,” he teased her.   
  
“Please!” Misuteri screamed. The sensation almost threw her over the edge. She felt a warm flood crash down in her stomach. It took everything she had to stop it from escaping her. She whimpered a few breaths and then she started begging again. “Please...I...pleasepleaseplease...I can't....please...I need to...Master!” She screamed again as he jerked the chain enough to make the clamp slip on a thinner piece of flesh. Now, she was sobbing. “Master...please...please can I cum?”   
  
“Hmmm,” Loki mused. He grinned mischievously. “Do you think you have earned it?” He continued to tug on the chain but not with enough force to pull them off of her. The weight of her breasts did most of the work for him. He slowed his tapping enough so that she might be able to convince him.   
  
 She opened her mouth but words wouldn't come out. She looked up at him with the most pitiful gaze. Her uncertainty made him redouble his efforts and immediately, she answered him. “Yes!” she shouted. Misuteri began to toss and turn. “Yesyesyes!” she cried desperately. “Please...” she whimpered. “I'll...I'll do any-anything...” she tried to bargain with him. “Please, Master...c-can I cum? Please!” She wasn't going to be able to take much more of this. She was so close, so very close.   
  
“I want you to orgasm the second I take these off,” he said giving the clamps a tug. “Do you understand me?” he purred leaning close to her ear.   
  
Misuteri nodded. “Yes...yesyes. Thank you...Thank you, Master,” she replied dutifully.   
  
“Good girl,” he praised her; and with that, he started to pump his hips again. He vibrated his thumb against her and playfully pulled the chain between her breasts.   
  
Misuteri was stuck waiting. She resolved that this was the hardest part. She resisted her own pleasure as it pooled in her loins. It grew hotter and hotter by the second. She was full and ready to overflow with the slightest of sensations. Unfortunately for her, Loki didn't work in subtle touches. Each movement he made was powerful and relentless.   
  
And then it happened, in one – seemingly – impulsive jerk, Loki freed her breasts from their torturous device. She almost didn't realize it as the searing, blinding pain surged through her upper body. Her arms went numb for a second. As the blood flushed fresh oxygen back into her limbs, she remembered what she was supposed to do.   
  
Without coherent thought, Misuteri obeyed her Master's decree. Every muscle in her entire body tightened in a full-body orgasm like no other she had ever endured. Wave after wave crashed down on Misuteri. She let them suffocate her and toss her about. There was no need to resist anymore. Her Master wanted this; he wanted her to have this.   
  
Misuteri's seizing was a sight to behold but Loki didn't pause to enjoy it. He threw himself into her amain. She was fully capable of enduring every bit of his full strength now. Over and over he drove himself into her depths without concern. It was only a matter of a dozen strokes before Loki cried out himself. The loud, roaring sound echoed in the room as he rode out his orgasm.   
  
His climax was so ungodly powerful it made _him_ double over in pain and surprise. He opened his eyes just in time to watch his seed squirt out around the base of his shaft. His lower body twitched and convulsed on its own for a moment before he regained control. When he did, his attention returned to his darling pet.   
  
He looked up at Misuteri and found her unconscious beneath him. He couldn't help but laugh a little as he withdrew from her. He moved beside her and stroked her hair for a moment as he reveled in the satisfaction of his release.   
  
She was so beautiful and serene. He inexplicably knew how grateful she was. It could have been because of her behavior; or their abnormally intense connection; or the fact he knew her inside and out; but why didn't matter right then. All that mattered was her, his faithful and loyal pet.   
  
As Loki felt himself return to a more normal state of mind, he moved to take care of Misuteri. He gently tugged the hair band from her pony tail and let her golden hair flow out around her. He unfastened her wrists from the chain above her head and let her cradle them against her chest like he knew she liked to. It was important that she be comfortable after such an intense session.  
  
He summoned a damp wash cloth and proceeded to clean them both up. First, he wiped down Misuteri's face. He was gentle enough so he didn't wake her but thorough enough to make sure she felt clean when she woke. He worked the cloth downward over her. He let the warmth from the rag soothe her tender nipples. He adjusted his position so that he could have better access to between her legs. Loki made sure she was clean and fresh before he covered her over under the thick blankets.   
  
He stood up and used his magic to freshen up. His leather clothes and his cold scepter were poor substitutes for Misuteri's warmth. He lingered there, watching over her for several long moments as he pondered what would be the best course of action.   
  
She would be cold without him next to her, and so, she would not be without his warmth. Loki cast a doppleganger in bed beside her. The clone wrapped his arms around her and held her like Loki wished he could. He was concerned that if she wake before he returned, that she might be frightened. He waved his hand over the nightstand and three things appeared. A glass of water, a plate of fruit and a note card with instructions to invoke his name if she needed him. Lastly, he reached down and healed her. There was no need for her to experience anymore discomfort than she already had.   
  
Satisfied with his preparations, Loki pried himself away from her. For some reason, he found it so difficult to do so, he had to physically turn away in order to be able to transport himself to where he needed to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end made my heartbreak a little too. I wanted Loki to cuddle her until she woke up and then take her with him...but that's not plausible at the moment. 
> 
> Also, there's a lot of internal things Loki's dealing with too, if you didn't notice. He is our resident tortured soul type. Spoiler: he did a lot of bad things, and plans to do more bad stuff; and he can't convince himself he deserves the happiness Misuteri gives him. 
> 
> So, tell me how bad it hurt - or didn't - I don't really care. I'm just curious what you guys think of the scene as a whole. I'm thinking about peeling it out of Mystery & Mischief and posting it as an excerpt. Should I? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! You are awesome!


	49. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro and Loki bond in a sparring match that doesn't quite go the boy's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so busy this past week. I'm so ashamed this chapter took me so long to write. My husband's been sick and for some reason, that means a tornado went through the house. I'm not only behind on my own story, but on my favorite fics. I'll catch up as soon as I can. You have no idea how much I need to relax! I've missed you all dearly.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is full of BAMF Loki. He's being every bit his dommy, diplomatic self as he acclimates Kuro. 
> 
> Enjoy! And don't forget to let me know what you think! I'm a little nervous given the lack of smut.

Kuro stood with a kick boxer's stance as he faced off with Nidhogg.  He held his head low behind his long arms, crooked at forty-five degree angles. His fists were wrapped in thick white ribbon that was just starting to turn pink over his knuckles. His bare shoulders and narrow waist were covered in a thin coat of sweat. A pair of light weight, black pants were fastened around his hips by a thin leather belt. His long, black hair was tied back but his long bangs had fallen into his face. His narrow, blue-eyed gaze was accompanied by a small, albeit obvious, grin. He looked so like his parents but not unlike a younger version of Loki.  
  
The young man was absolutely exhilarated by their match. Nidhogg stood tall and strong opposite him. The enormous man was quick and ready for Kuro to strike. Kuro admired his new companion more than he could describe. It was as if he embodied what Kuro liked most about his father and Zuri.   
  
Nidhogg let Kuro wale on him, over and over, and he didn't even flinch. He was wearing a tight undershirt and a pair of loose black pants, similar to Kuro's. He was grinning, too as he endured Kuro's wild, almost chaotic, blows. He could tell it was making Kuro feel better or at the very least, it was distracting him. His job was to keep Kuro busy until Loki returned but he couldn't help but sympathize for the little guy.  
  
Training was always how Kuro dealt with stress. It didn't matter what sort of stress it was. He did it whenever Misuteri or Nero was getting on his last nerve or he said something stupid in front of Kizu. It didn't matter what exactly he did as long as he was active, even though running was his favorite sport.. It was the only way he could actually lost track of all sense of time and space. It was how he bonded with his father when he was growing up and one of the things he seemed to be able to do with just about anyone.   
  
There was a rhythmic bouncing and the distinctive sound of tiny nails tapping on the wooden surface. Ratatosk was sitting against the wall tossing a red ball across the room. He was wearing a pair of black pants that faded to bright crimson at the heel. He also wore a silky red hooded robe with a pair of matching gloves. Fenrir chased after the rubber ball, slipping and sliding, until he could chomp his jaws around it and bring it back. The little pup appeared to be having as much fun as Kuro. Ratatosk simply smirked as he watched the young prince fumble the ball and scramble to his feet.   
  
Loki silently observed his comrades behind a cloaking spell until he decided exactly what his next move should be. He grinned as he watched Kuro throw blow after blow at Nidhogg. His young friend was already bonding with his Court. The faster he acclimated the faster Loki would be able to execute his plans.   
  
Finally, Loki appeared between the two pairs in an outfit similar to Kuro's. He stood tall with his chest and feet bare. His pants were black at the waist and faded to neon green at the hem. His strong hands were wrapped in a thin layer of black tape. He rubbed his palms together and smiled contently. He approached Nidhogg.   
  
Kuro was blinded by his excitement and continued to swing even after Loki stepped between him and Nidhogg. The god was unmoved by Kuro's advance. Loki blocked each attack effortlessly, all the while politely holding a conversation with Nidhogg.   
  
“Do you mind if I cut in?” Loki looked up into Nidhogg's golden orbs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kuro lean back on his left leg and aim his right high. Loki's arm shot up to block the first kick and then he moved it slightly, left and right, as three more powerful blows came at his head.   
  
Nidhogg cocked his head and smiled. He raise his arms in a playful gesture of surrender. “Of course not, my King,” the dutiful guard replied. “Have at it.” The gargantuan man nodded and backed away.  
  
“Thank you,” Loki replied politely. He returned the nod while he pulled his leg up to block Kuro's kicks aimed at his stomach.   
  
As Nidhogg turned away, Loki turned towards Kuro. It was a fluid, disarming movement but the _way_ he moved made him appear no less predatory. Loki thrust his verdant aura out towards Kuro. Immediately, it snapped the boy out of his headspace and off balance. His eyes went wide and his smile vanished. He planted his feet, lowered his arms, and bowed his head.   
  
“Loki!” Kuro exclaimed in his alarm.   
  
Loki pulled back on his energy, condensing it inside of him. He let out a small laugh and put his hand on Kuro's shoulder, righting him. “You need not be so formal, friend. I apologize if I startled you, that was not my intention.” He smiled to hide his mild deceit.   
  
Kuro slowly looked up at Loki. The pair were almost eye level but like his father, Loki was a little taller. He resisted narrowing his eyes at Loki in suspicion. He had spent his entire life in Katharsi. He knew Loki had brandished his power on purpose. Kuro huffed a nervous laugh before shrugging Loki's hand off of his shoulder in a not-so-subtle stretch. “I suppose you can't help but be a little intimidating, being a king and all,” Kuro replied dismissing Loki's authority with a modern sense of entitlement.  
  
Loki grinned. The boy was testing him, testing his boundaries. It didn't bother him in the least. Loki knew almost exactly what Kuro would do or say before he did. Kuro's lack of respect and admiration didn't make Loki burn with insult. It was more like the colt wasn't in on a joke and it was only a matter of time before that fact humiliated him. Loki was going to let Kuro learn the hard way what happened when someone didn't treat him with reverence.   
  
“Would you care to continue?” Loki held his hands out to either side, letting Kuro take in his attire. “I did not mean to interrupt your training.”   
  
Kuro looked over at Nidhogg with a concerned look. After an encouraging nod from his new basilisk friend, Kuro gave Loki a nod. “But don't go easy on me. I'm tougher than I look!” He beamed with excitement again. Kuro hunkered down low with his fists out in front of him as he waited for Loki to get into position.  
  
“I would never dishonor such a worthy foe,” Loki flattered the boy. Loki stood with his spine straight and his feet shoulder width apart. His hands were lax and his shoulders were loose. He raised himself up on his toes and started to bounce just a little.   
  
Kuro never shied away from making the first move. He launched himself into the air. He jumped so high he had to curl forward beneath the ceiling. He tucked one leg in and stretched the other out as he started to descend upon his new opponent. Loki grinned as he watched Kuro's bold move. The young man's speed made him a blur of black and white light as he darted towards his target. Just before Kuro's foot connected with Loki's face, he switched positions. He pulled his legs under him and shifted his center of gravity forward. He swung his opposite fist downward at Loki's angular jaw.   
  
Loki side stepped and let Kuro's swing cut through his afterimage. Kuro was not discouraged. He would have known Loki wasn't being true to his word if he had been able to hit him on his first try; and if that was the case, he knew he wouldn't be able to trust his new ' _king_ '. Loki pushed Kuro at the shoulder, knocking him off balance before he swept the boy's feet out from under him. Kuro fell hard on his behind and looked up at Loki. The pair shared an entertained look of mutual respect. Kuro was glad Loki was shaping up to be a worthy sparing partner.  
  
Kuro quickly found his feet under him again and got back into position. The second his hands came up to eye level, Loki darted forward. Kuro lost sight of him for a moment before he felt Loki move passed him. He spun on his heel to face Loki but he wasn't there. Then, he felt another gust of wind near his ear. Kuro's eyes locked on Loki; he was standing behind him but he was open! The boy not only managed to dodge the blow but grabbed Loki's left arm at the wrist and elbow. He intended to flip him but Loki jerked his arm, pulling Kuro in towards him and threw a punch at Kuro's face.  
  
Not wanting to give up his advantage by letting go of Loki's arm, Kuro twisted and hastily ducked. He used his momentum to slide between Loki's legs. He pulled Loki down with him, forcing him to go on the defensive. Loki did not resist as Kuro yanked him off his feet. He wasn't there to crush the boy's confidence; Loki was there to build Kuro's confidence in him. The King merely prepared to catch himself and counter the assault.   
  
Kuro released Loki's forearm and continued to glide out of arm's reach. Loki was already balancing himself, upside down, on the fingertips of his right hand. He was looking up at Kuro as the boy flung himself to his feet. Loki gracefully let his feet fall behind him in a slow cartwheel. He resisted the urge to add his usual dramatic flair as he righted himself.   
  
“This has been fun and all but why don't we stop playing nice for a minute?” Kuro quirked an eyebrow. He knew he didn't have a chance at winning the match unless he was at full power.   
  
“Uh...you better be careful what you ask for there, kid. I'm tellin' you, that's probably the last thing you want,” Ratatosk warned Kuro. Fenrir was jumping on his chest trying to get the ball he had raised above his head.   
  
Nidhogg snatched it from his friend and tossed it across the room. He turned to Kuro slowly to watch what he would do next. He and Loki shared the same concerned expression.  
  
Kuro shot Ratatosk an annoyed look. “I didn't ask you for your opinion,” Kuro said with a glare. He turned back towards Loki. “Well, what'll it be? You wanna turn this little match of ours up a notch?”   
  
Loki stood straight and crossed his arms. “It would be wise of you to heed the advice of your new companions, my young friend,” Loki replied politically. He hid his dark tone and sinister intent under the guise of concern.  
  
“I see how it is. You're scared you'll hurt me, is that it?” Kuro replied. His inexperience and arrogance showed. He inhaled sharply and started to focus his energy. He concentrated his silver aura in the center of his chest, just below his sternum.   
  
Loki felt the energy in the room shift. He could feel Kuro steeling himself. The boy was preparing himself to transform. Everyone was focused solely on Kuro and his audacious move. None of them would have thought to challenge Loki like that. Nidhogg and Ratatosk were surprised enough by Loki's indulgent behavior but now, the boy was just pushing it.   
  
“No, Kuro,” Loki commanded sternly. “I must insist you cease this ill thought out plan of  yours,” Loki spoke with a firm, authoritarian tone. He wasn't harsh but he expected nothing less than dutiful obedience.   
  
Loki's order's did not fall on deaf ears; Kuro ignored them. He was going to test more than Loki's patience. This was a rare opportunity to test Loki's abilities. He assumed even if he attacked Loki that he would be allowed to walk away; but in the event that he was mistaken, an injury would prove therapeutic. He grinned as he felt his skin harden and pulse quicken.   
  
Kuro's skeleton was mere moments from fully transforming. His chest and back started to protuberate and then they snapped back down against his trunk, regaining new, bulkier definition. His leg muscles began to bulge beneath his once loose training pants. His hair grew in both length and thickness until it broke through his hair tie. His pin straight, black hair became a wild shadow against his pale skin. His blue eyes shown bright silver and then began to darken.   
  
Loki inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He held back a grin. The boy may have wanted to test him but all he was doing was showing his hand. Loki uncrossed his arms and slowly moved forward. He used his own power like a shield against Kuro's haymaker of a spiritual assault. The silver energy crashed against Loki's thick, dark green barrier like water splashing on a rock. Loki moved forward unhindered and unflinching.   
  
Kuro threw his head back as his bones in his face began to crack and reform. Loki stood before him. The young man had already grown a few inches taller than the unforgiving king opposite him. Loki observed him for a moment as Kuro's sharp jaw and high cheek bones started to protrude beneath his skin. The boy seemed to be so distracted by his display of power, he didn't notice Loki was right under his nose.   
  
When Loki's curiosity was satisfied, he reached back and slapped Kuro across his disfigured face. The god's open palm struck Kuro with such force, it threw him to the ground.  Almost immediately, Kuro's energy diffused and he shrunk back down to his human size. His stallion attributes faded and Kuro was left panting on all fours. He touched his fingertips to his lower lip. It was wet and swollen. As the surprise wore off, he gave Loki a sideways smile. He wiped it clean with the back of his hand and relaxed.   
  
“You shoulda list – “ Ratatosk started to mock Kuro. He cut himself off when Loki's hand rose up to stop him.   
  
“I said, 'no',” Loki's voice was dark and angry. It resembled the tone he used with Fenrir. He stepped closer to Kuro. He glared down at him. He stood over him and exuded every ounce of dominating energy he had over the boy. “If you want me to free you from all your pain, you must do as I say. Do you understand me?” Loki's voice softened a little. He crossed his arms and looked down his nose at Kuro.   
  
Kuro's half hearted smile turned to a grin. He was impressed. No one had ever struck him mid transformation before. It caught him off guard but that wasn't even the best part. He could feel how powerful Loki was by just being near him. He wanted to be like Loki. Even if he could be half that powerful, his life would be infinitely better. If he were that strong, then he would be able to decide how he did or did not feel. He would finally gain some semblance of control over his life. He would finally be free of the influence others had over him. He was more than willing to be loyal and obedient to Loki until he got what he wanted.  
  
Kuro slowly moved to his knees and lowered his forehead to the ground. “Yes, my King, I understand. I apologize, I got carried away. Please, forgive me.” Kuro's reply sounded scripted, like he was simply saying all the right things just to say them. It would take some practice before he learned how to sound every bit as grateful as he really was.  
  
Loki smirked, knowing exactly what motivated Kuro. “Do not let it happen again, Kuro. Next time, I will not be so understanding.” Kuro's words may have lacked sincerity but Loki's did not.   
  
“Yes, of course,” Kuro replied respectfully. Slowly, he stood again. He did not look Loki in the eye, though he feigned submission. In truth, he was a little embarrassed he his plan didn't work but he stared at Loki with his peripheral vision as he donned a stunning three piece suit. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the beautiful man.   
  
Loki let out a muted scoff of indifference. “Well, now that we have moved passed all that unpleasantness, would you care to go change and get to know each other a little better?”   
  
Kuro's eyes went wide with excitement again. “Absolutely!” his voice was high and boyish. “I'll be right back!” Kuro rushed passed Loki and out of the gym.   
  
Loki turned to the three individuals behind him. He stared at Ratatosk, observing his physically painful need to say something. “What is it?” Loki asked, a little annoyed. He was mostly taking out his frustration with Kuro out on the squirrelly man across the room.   
  
“Oh, nothing,” Ratatosk pushed Fenrir off of him as he stood up. “I just really woulda liked to see you smote the little bastard,” he said with a shrug. Fenrir clawed at his leg as he hopped, trying to get the ball out of his hand. Carelessly, he threw it.   
  
“And have you nothing to say on the subject?” Loki cocked his head at Nidhogg.   
  
The tall, brunette man shook his head. He stood silently against the wall and listened. His passive response elicited a smile from Loki.  
  
“So, when do you plan on filling us in on whatever you're scheming up here on Midgard? Why aren't we meeting with the Aesir and Asynjur? What do we need these mortals for?” Ratatosk rapidly fired his questions at Loki in a rather casual manner.   
  
Loki breathed deeply for a moment. He combed his fingers over his head and through his hair. He let out a long sigh before tugging on the gray lapels of his suit. “All in good time, my friend, all in good time,” his reply matched Ratatosk's casual tone.   
  
Ratatosk rolled his eyes, clearly unhappy with that answer. “I don't trust either of them, Loki. I just don't get how you could let the fate of the Nine Realms rest on the shoulders of these humans...” he said the word with disgust.   
  
Kuro sprinted to the elevator and down the hall as fast as he could; which was exceptionally fast to say the least. The longest part of the trip was the elevator. Even though he only pushed the down arrow, it seemed to know exactly what floor he needed. His rooms were huge, and beautiful. They were open and decorated in crisp blacks and whites. The walls were lined with modern horse statues molded out of metal. They made him feel at home.   
  
He didn't linger as he changed. He rushed around, discarding his sweaty pants and wiping himself down with a wet hand towel. He suddenly felt filthy and disgusting. He chastised himself for looking like that in front of Loki. He paused for a moment to reminisce about Loki's graceful movements. It didn't seem to matter what he threw at him, Loki was unaffected in every way possible. Even flipping through the air the guy looked amazing.   
  
He felt small and weak as he compared himself to Nidhogg and Loki. All three of them were wearing almost the exact same thing but somehow, he wore it the worst. His insecurity started to get the best of him. He tried to shake it off as he brushed his hair flat again. He pushed it back away from his face as if to emulate Loki. He wished he could will his attire to change like him. It seemed so easy, maybe he could get Loki to teach him how to do it; that is, if he could muster up the guts to ask.   
  
Kuro practically leaped into his slacks and dress shoes. He hastily buttoned his white dress shirt and pulled his vest on. He turned and took one last look at himself in the mirror. From head to toe his clothes were pristine and crisp. His skin was flawless and there wasn't a hair out of place but for some reason, he still didn't feel right in his own skin. He wished his hair curled out at the ends. He wished his blue eyes were green and that he was two inches taller.   
  
He and Loki looked so alike but not alike enough. He could still see his mother and father in his reflection. His strong chin and brow line were Jouten's traits. He had a more masculine version of his mother's nose, of Misuteri's nose, and the same big gray-blue eyes. He growled in frustration and stormed out of the bathroom. He darted back into the elevator.   
  
He did his best to cool his temper. His emotions ripped through him and tore him up inside. It was as if he didn't feel them but rather, they took him over. He wanted to hit something, to break something if it could only distract him from the pain he felt inside. It nearly crippled him. He realized that this was how his father was feeling when Misuteri was taken...when Loki took her. He was responsible for all of this. The man he idolized took Misuteri and he was the reason his father was dead.   
  
Kuro put his fist in the shiny metal wall of the elevator. It jerked and stopped for a moment and the colt sunk to his knees. He felt so guilty. He had abandoned his friends, his family and now, he was consorting with the enemy. He felt like such an idiot. Loki had played him from the start. All of this, every second, Loki had planned it all. Kuro was about to be sick as the lift sunk and the doors opened.   
  
The sound of shouting distracted him from his own plight. He crept forward quietly and peered through the wide crack of the swinging doors at Loki's back. The god's shoulder blades threatened to rip through the thick fabric of his suit as he verbally assaulted the red head.  
  
“It is none of your concern why I let the fate of the Nine Realms rest on the shoulders of these mortals, Ratatosk, and you would do best to remember that. I am your King. Have you forgotten all I have done for you? When did you lose your faith in me? Are you so fickle that your ignorance blinds you so?” Loki had Ratatosk by the collar of his silk robe. He bore down on the small man without mercy. He belittled and scolded him like a child that should know better.   
  
Fenrir hid behind Nidhogg and shook. The large man stood protectively over the wolf prince. He kept his eyes averted, as if to save Ratatosk the humiliation of him watching.   
  
“No, no, no, of course not. I d-didn't, I swear,” Ratatosk answered Loki's questions in one barely coherent slur.  
  
Nidhogg sensed Kuro's proximity. His large, golden eyes drifted upward from the beat up wooden floor boards to the shuttering creature sulking behind the doors. He moved silently and independently of Loki and Ratatosk. Despite his size, Nidhogg was fast. He reached through the crack and snatched Kuro by the collar of the shirt. His claws were so huge, he had hold of most of Kuro's upper shirt and vest in one hand. He pulled Kuro into the room effortlessly.   
  
Kuro was stunned. He hadn't even seen Nidhogg move. He pondered if all of them were faster than he was, not just Loki. The blow to his ego was more than enough to keep him docile as Nidhogg practically dragged him across the room. Even if he was feeling feisty, this wasn't one of the Guardians he was dealing with. He had no idea how Nidhogg might react if he resisted. He knew he had to be at least as strong as Loki given his bulk alone.   
  
Loki heard the scuffle at the door and let Ratatosk go. The smaller man stumbled backward and did his best to regain his balance. Loki erected his spine and smoothed his hands down his chest. He shared a quick look with Nidhogg before he let him go. With Nidhogg no longer holding him up, Kuro fell to his knees.  
  
“It is not polite to eavesdrop on private conversations, Kuro. I am unsure how your old companions handled such things but I do not take kindly to being spied on...” Loki's tone was the same as before but more threatening now. The way he let his statement trail off seemed especially foreboding. Loki made sure Kuro knew he should expect more than a tongue lashing if he didn't do something quick.   
  
“I'm sorry...I didn't mean to. I wasn't spying...I just....well, you were yelling and I didn't know if I was supposed to come in or...go...or what...” Kuro sunk low on his knees. He babbled to his lap mostly. When he finally found the courage to look up at Loki, his waterlines were full of fearful tears.  
  
Loki found the look on Kuro's face especially pitiful. The boy looked so much like Misuteri when she finally stopped being so stubborn. The son of his rival was whimpering at his feet, ready to wet himself. Maybe he had done his job too well. It didn't really matter. It was obvious Kuro didn't need any help torturing himself. Loki started to laugh. His face pinched for a second as he tried to hold it in but there was no point. The entire situation was hilarious!   
  
Kuro's eyes went wide as he observed Loki's full bodied, uncontrolled laughter. It seemed as if his idol couldn't catch his breath as he bent down and pulled Kuro to his feet. Loki's large palm came down on Kuro's back once or twice before he was able to stifle his joy. “What did you think I was going to do, flay you?” Loki made himself laugh again.  
  
Kuro started to nervously laugh in reaction to Loki's unexpected lightheartedness. It was a low chuckle that made a smile pull at the corner of his lips. “Whew...” Kuro exclaimed under the weight of Loki's arm. “You really had me worried there for a second...” he grinned sincerely. He was happy Loki wasn't angry.   
  
Then, at the drop of a hat, Loki stared Kuro in the eye. “I was serious,” he whispered harshly. His hand clamped down on the nape of Kuro's neck. “I will not tolerate being spied on. You are not spying on me, are you, Kuro?” Loki's words snaked around the boy's neck and threatened to strangle him if he didn't answer.   
  
Immediately, Kuro's smile fell off of his face. He shook his head. “No, no, of course not, my King,” he insisted vehemently.   
  
And then, Loki smiled again, his mood shifting as easily as the wind. He patted Kuro's shoulder. “Then you have nothing to fear from me,” he purred reassuringly in the boy's ear.   
  
The sound of Loki's voice sent shivers down his spine but he couldn't help but feel better. Kuro felt better about almost everything when Loki was around. He hadn't worried about much in his time with Ratatosk, Nidhogg and Fenrir; but their company was nowhere near as relaxing as Loki's. It was like he was around his father, before Misuteri and the rest of the Guardians started hanging around Kardia Lux. With none of them around, it was like he didn't have a care in the world but that was just it, none of them were around. He wondered where Misuteri was and if she was okay.   
  
Loki had let go of him and he wandered until he leaned against the wall.  Kuro stared at the ground for a moment before his eyes darted up to Loki's face. He pondered the best way to ask and if he even should. He must have been staring because Loki's voice snapped him out of his own head.   
  
Loki said something to Nidhogg and Fenrir before turning his attention back to Kuro.“What is it, Kuro?” he asked with genuine curiosity.   
  
“I...uh...was wondering...”   
  
“Hmm?” Loki encouraged him as he drew closer to the lad.   
  
Kuro shook his head. The closer Loki got, the faster he lost his nerve. “Never mind. It was nothing. I don't really care.”   
  
“Oh?” Loki mused. He quickly deciphered Kuro's expression. “You want to know something about Misuteri. I was under the impression you did not care about that mischievous little minx...”   
  
“I don't!” Kuro replied sharply. He didn't _want_ to care.   
  
“It matters not one way or the other,” Loki said as he moved next to Kuro. He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders again and redirected him towards the door. “She is safe, in bed. She has had an exhaustive day already.” Loki grinned darkly, allowing Kuro to surmise his subtext however he wished. He knew Kuro cared; Loki simply needed the boy to admit it to himself before he could exploit the fact it was true.  
  
Kuro nodded. “Good. I didn't really want to spend the day with her anyway,” he said trying to put on a strong face. “I bet you didn't either.” Kuro watched Loki's face carefully.   
  
Loki didn't show a hint of emotion. “I do prefer my current company to that of that recalcitrant wench,” he said as if he were stating a simple truth. The pair of them were already at the elevator doors by the time Loki replied. “Would you care to go for a walk with me? I do enjoy the scent of fresh air when conversing about such weighty topics such as ours.”   
  
Kuro obliged with a nod and followed Loki into the elevator. The first thing he noticed was his fist print was gone. He looked around to make sure they were in the same lift; it had to be the same one.   
  
“I do have a very busy schedule, Kuro, so I am afraid the time I have set aside today will be our only chance to speak candidly. It really is the only reward I can afford you for your help with Baldr, for the time being,” Loki spoke smoothly and with authority. “I want you to ask me about anything you wish and I will tell you no lies,” he said softly, making Kuro listen more closely. He moved forward and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. “I do not demand your loyalty, I wish to earn it and any other gifts of companionship you might offer me. In return, I offer my protection and anything you need to secure your future.”   
  
Kuro stared blankly at Loki. His words stunned and disarmed him. He blinked repeatedly as he tried to regain his cognitive functions. “I – I don't know what to say...” he replied confused. “Okay, thanks...I guess...” Kuro couldn't get over how strange Loki's promise was and how what he said sounded too good to be true. Slowly, he realized it didn't matter. He was already in bed with the snake. Loki was tightly curling around him. All Loki had to do was squeeze and Kuro would be rendered helpless. Perhaps, he already was. “Yes, my King,” he replied with confidence. “Thank you...for such a generous gift. I will do my best not to abuse the privilege,” he asserted respectfully with a small nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes about the chapter:
> 
> Guardians - short for Guardians of Light, the group of OC heroes Kuro used to be a part of. 
> 
> Kardia Lux - Kardia (Greek for heart)/Lux (Latin for light), Heart of Light, the name of the mountain base the Guardians utilize/where Kuro, Jouten and Misuteri lived
> 
> Yes, Misuteri is biologically Kuro's mother but she didn't raise him. It's a rather complicated story (that only gets more complicated in the Trickster Trilogy) but Kuro's Essay explains a lot of it in my Character Essay works.
> 
> You'll be seeing more of my original stuff, or at least references to it, as the OCs get worked into the plot with Loki. 
> 
> It looks like there's a lot of awesome new stuff under the Dom!Loki tag, so I really appreciate you guys coming back to find out what's going on in this plotty chapter. The next few chapter's we'll be seeing a lot more conversation, explaining some of the broader plot points. (I'm really excited for Loki to start revealing some of his secrets!!!) 
> 
> I hope you are too! Thanks for reading.


	50. His Origin Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki continues to condition Kuro and succeeds in gaining his loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is amazing! I can't believe I've hit 6100 views! I wanna shout out a special thanks to all my subscribers! And of course, all your comments and kudos mean the world to me. You turn this hardcore writer into a giddy little school girl every time she gets one! <3
> 
> Also, I've technically made a tumblr...not that I know what to do with it but yeah, I'm sure I'll post Trickster Trilogy stuff on it (already have). So here it is: http://mystiehelix.tumblr.com/
> 
> So about the chapter, there's lots of feels in the first half (loss/grief). It's important to remember that Kuro is basically a lost little orphan pony that Loki takes in. 
> 
> Besides that, there's lots of back story and original stuff. I'm setting up to bring it all together in the next few chapters. Jormangundr and the Guardians are going to be helping me out with that bit, then some meddling on Loki's end, some more training Misu, and then BAM! we'll hit the crest of the last arc we'll ride out until the end of Mystery & Mischief. So, we're 2/3rds of the way done. 
> 
> I've also done something especially awesome! I've written Jouten's origin story. So, you'll get to find out why he's such a badass. :D (He's a lot like Goku from Dragonball Z, or Vash from Trigun, sans the makes a fool out of himself to defuse tension and add a little more tall and broody...so Angel from Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Angel. Not sure if that'll make some of you like or hate him more but that's just who he is.)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story. I think this is one of my best chapters yet.
> 
> Update 9-18: This chapter is being edited. I apologize for errors and incomplete thoughts. I will finish it as soon as possible.

Loki led Kuro down the same path he had taken with Misuteri the day before. It seemed like years had passed since then. In a way, they had. So much had changed in such a short time, even Loki was having trouble adjusting; but as he passed the same, unchanged rocks and foliage, he was able to ground himself in the present.  
  
Kuro followed Loki as his eyes darted across the spectacular landscape. They stopped close to the beach. Kuro admired how the black sand glittered in the sunlight. Silver water lapped at the shore in a low tide. It was rhythmic and almost soothing but Loki put him on edge. If his dominate, new king didn't make him uncomfortable enough, the thick, humid air made it all too easy for him to clam up.  
  
Loki could feel Kuro's unrest. The tension in the air snapped and sparked around them both. He realized he was pushing Kuro to his limit already. They hadn't spoken much since they left. He thought he had been rather charitable, giving Kuro his space.Loki sighed. Kuro's cagey behavior was a clear indicator that he wouldn't handle an interrogation well. His unpredictable antics had done a number on him. He wouldn't have an issue controlling the flow of the conversation but he had to be careful not to push too hard. It was time he divulged a bit of the truth. He grinned with the perfect plan, knowing Kuro's imaginative tendencies were the perfect way to soften the blow.   
  
“This is a beautiful place, is it not?” Loki asked without presumption. He knew breaking their mutual silence might make Kuro more uncomfortable. He moved, positioning himself in the sunlight. It shined on his face making him appear less intimidating than usual. He cocked his head to the side and glanced over at his young companion giving him a sympathetic look.   
  
Kuro nodded. His skin was damp with a nervous sweat. Ever since they left the company of the others, he was trapped in Loki's suffocating aura. He felt it sucking him in, overwhelming him. He was caught between the need to be near him and an inexplicable fear of his new king. It wasn't _really_ inexplicable but Kuro lacked the cognitive skills to describe it in this particular moment. He couldn't describe why he felt the way he did; but the intensity of their situation was somehow familiar. A part of him wasn't as fearful as he thought he should be. There was a hint of something - or someone - there with them he couldn't quite put his finger on. It helped but at the same time, it didn't. He cleared his throat in an effort to hide his discomfort.  
  
“Yes,” Kuro mustered a reply. His tone was low and uneasy. He couldn't hide his flighty urges but he thought to disguise it with curiosity. He wasn't sure it would work. He appeared confident, arrogant even sometimes but he was rather unsure of himself; and he definitely wasn't stupid. He wouldn't dream of trying to trick Loki, at least not this early into their alliance. He used the ocean to distract himself. He looked out at the water. For several long moments, it drew his anxiety out of him and let it flow out towards the horizon; but after a while, it was a bittersweet feeling. Without the irrational worry, he was left with the numbing salve of grief and genuine concern for his comrades.  
  
He couldn't help but think of Kizu and the other Guardians. He had locked himself away, pushed them away, and then left without a word.  He never intended to leave the make-shift family he had found. He felt lonely and lost without them. He felt selfish and guilty for leaving when they needed him most. They must know he had left by now. They were probably panicking, just like when they realized Jouten was gone but they knew he was alive. If Loki, or any of them, hurt him or Misuteri, they would know. The reverse was true. He knew they were safe, or at least unharmed. He hoped it would stay that way. He didn't want them do something stupid like his dad but with all three of them gone, it was only a matter of time before they got desperate.  
  
He wondered if Misuteri was okay. He felt bad for the way he treated her the day before. He had hoped he could apologize but he didn't want to show his hand. If he maintained his disdain for her, it might give him the upper hand later. For now, it seemed like Misuteri was his prisoner but he was a guest. He assumed it was a fine line between the two.  
  
Loki gave Kuro the space he needed to cope with his new surroundings in silence a little longer; but then he moved closer to him and observed his look of longing. “You miss them already?” Loki's voice was soft and empathetic. It was more of a statement than a question. It told Kuro that he understood. It was reasonable that he wouldn't be as enthusiastic to be in Loki's company as the others in his Court. Though, that needed to change for his plan to succeed.  
  
Kuro nodded with embarrassment. “Yeah...” he replied resisting the tears on his waterlines. He missed is father more than anything but the past two days had unlocked a floodgate he thought he had securely fastened behind him. He may have done just that and that was why he could feel it, rushing towards him, ready to wash him away and leave him vulnerable without a lie or two to protect him. Almost a decade had passed since Kuro had lost his mother and left home. He was right. With a single thought of his beautiful, raven-haired mother, he almost lost control. The past and present came crashing together in a indistinguishable mixture of sorrow and helplessness. His entire body shook in response. He cast his eyes down away from the bright light of the horizon to the more comfortable view of his boots.  
  
Kuro was burdened with more than emotions. His ability to think, to analyze, was still alive and well. It showed him his predicament in all its glory. He was alone, defenseless and vulnerable, the perfect mark for a trickster god and it was all his fault. He played right into Loki's hand. He let his emotions, his desires, cloud his judgement. His defeat burned through his veins. He scolded himself, over and over. He was weak and pathetic. He was so stupid for letting himself get into this situation. He was no better than Misuteri, or Jouten, running off, doing what he felt like he needed to, trying to do the right thing - none of it mattered! So much for following his intuition. It had led him right into Loki's waiting arms. He wasn't strong enough to help his father; and now, he wouldn't even be able to help the people he cared about most because he was with the enemy. He was _with_ Loki.

He cringed, gritting his teeth and resisted the urge to spit. He was disgusted with himself. In that moment, his self-loathing reached a new peak. He had never hated himself or anyone, so much. He didn't even hate Loki as much. He actually admired the god a bit. In a way, he reminded him of Jouten but both of those things made him hate himself more. He wasn't worthy to be called a Guardian of Light or his father's son. He was glad Jouten was gone. He couldn't see how far his son had fallen. Kuro knew the disappointment would crush his father and that was what his nightmares were made of. He was nothing more than a disappointment, to his father, to everyone.

All he did was make their lives more difficult. He didn't deserve them. He didn't even deserve to live. He should be the one they were mourning, not his father. The real Guardians of Light, they should all be together. A twinge of satisfaction surged through him. For a second, he thought he was finally finding a way to solve his problem. Maybe that's what he should do; maybe he should find away to join his parents; maybe then they could be a family again. Then, he heard the absurdity of his idea and his pain welled up in his chest again. His heart beat against his ribs. It was the only thing he could hear as his frustration and his confusion overwhelmed his senses.  
  
He shook his head to try to shake free of his emotion but it didn't work. The blood rushing to his head made his ears fill with the worst screeching sound he had ever heard. He pressed the palms of his hands to his temples. He was truly the most pathetic person alive. He couldn't believe he was about to lose it, here, now of all places. The last thing he wanted to do was fall apart right there, in front of Loki. He didn't trust his friends, his lover, enough to cry in front of them. Doing it now, in the enemy's clutches, would add insult to injury. He wouldn't do it, no matter how much he knew he wanted to. He didn't deserve to feel sad or guilty or even angry. He got himself into this situation, he didn't get to feel sorry for himself because of it. Besides, if he couldn't control his emotions, now when they were most chaotic, he might as well give it all up.  
  
He couldn't do something like that. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. The finality of the concept wasn't something he was willing to commit to. His stomach churned. He could screw up, put himself in danger, worry the others but he couldn't save them that worry. He couldn't just leave, one way or another. He wanted to stay. He wanted to be loved, to be part of something despite the fact that he felt worthless. He sighed and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Loki move. He realized then, he had left. The day before, he had made his decision - to be part of something. He thought that maybe, he could throw a wrench in Loki's plan or maybe, if he was really clever, he could be the hero. He understood that neither scenario was very likely. It made sense that thing would end up that way. He was right where he belonged. He _deserved_ to be there in a pit of darkness with Loki, whatever that meant. He had already been outsmarted once, there was a good chance he would be again. There was no point in resisting. The more he resisted, the more he would suffer. He had spent over half his life suffering. He didn't want to suffer anymore. He only wanted to watch his fate unfold and hoped his passive position would bring him a quick end.  
  
Loki stood behind Kuro gripped the sides of his head. The equine boy's heady combination of grief, guilt and loss had transformed into a potent mixture of irrationality and desperation. Now, without his anger and frustration to blind and protect him, it was the perfect time to strike. The Aesir had to resist the impulses of his shadowy passenger. He didn't want to make the same mistakes he made with Misuteri with Kuro. This time, he would be more himself, more the man he was without the burden of carrying The Shadow. His subtle finesse would be far more effective than the bullying ways of The Shadow.  
  
Loki's fluid verdant energy flowed over Kuro. Loki eased the boy into it, penetrating Kuro's fragile mindset like the first raindrops of a storm. As Kuro submitted to his fate, he handed the reins to Loki. He was still hit with every ounce of pure, unbridled passion built up, boiling inside Kuro. It did not sway Loki or turn him away. Kuro was special in his ability to consume energy, just like his father, but it often proved too difficult for him. Though, if paired with Loki, he could master the ability to manipulate the metaphysical, instead of being mastered by it. He took it into himself. He accepted it for what it was and transformed it once again. He stored it for later use. It was a simple task for one as old as Loki. Playing by his own rules, he was able to have a much more positive affect on the boy. Unlike with Misuteri, the trickster wasn't forced to jerk and punish his subject. He was able to become a stoic, unmoving pillar of strength for Kuro. Loki wanted to support and encourage the young lad. He need not conquer him to meet his goals.  
  
He used his metaphysical abilities to manipulate Kuro's energy. He pulled on Kuro's strings. He cut one here and drew another taught. He tied them off, braided them together to make them stronger, all to position Kuro in the best possible spot for what he was about to reveal. He balanced the boy's pain and sorrow on thin threads of silver light. Loki was a puppeteer of Kuro's heart and mind as much as he was a guide. He led the boy through his heartbreak just as he did Misuteri. He influenced and twisted Kuro's thoughts and ideals just enough to leave him susceptible to his favorite weapon: suggestion.  
  
For one long moment, they were one being as Loki imprinted his image on Kuro in his time of need. He was there; he would always be there. Kuro only needed to ask but distrust was part of Kuro's nature. He had lost too much, it was no wonder he resisted intimate relationships, despite how the Guardians insisted that he participate in their missions and games. He wasn't close with his father but he appreciated the way he didn't pressure him like the others did. That unspoken connection was the one thing he was going to miss most. It was that specific energy he would have to emulate. Building such a relationship would have taken years of tedious and arbitrary work. Time was not a luxury Loki could afford. He would have been more than happy to build a rapport the traditional way but yet again, The Shadow punished him by stealing any possibility of that happening. So, he invaded Kuro without his expressed permission for his own good. It was the only way he could fulfill his promises to Kuro. Nevertheless, he awarded his new soldier with a sense of the one thing he could not give himself.

Without any influence of his own, Kuro's depressive self-degradation was slowly replaced by something else, something lighter. The weight from his shoulders felt physically lifted and his heart fluttered with excitement. It was as if he had sweat out his sadness and pity. He no longer despised the fact that he was alive and well. He was content and at peace. It felt like time had stopped. It was a liberating sensation, like he was allowed to take as much as he needed until he felt better. The concept seemed strange and foreign but that didn't stop him from diving deep into the free flowing ocean of hope and clarity that opened up before him.  
  
Kuro was suspended in an unfamiliar, yet secure headspace. He felt disconnected from the suffocating reality that was his life and the weightlessness freed him from his turmoil. He was there, staring through the looking glass, observing his world with objective lenses. It was a sensation he hadn't felt since his first lie. He didn't have to be himself. He didn't have to be Kuro, the orphaned son, the youngest Guardian. No one could drag him down and make him feel something he didn't want to feel. With Loki, he could be who ever he wanted to be. His world was full of opportunity. He only needed to reach out and take advantage of what was right in front of him. He was untouchable. No, it was more than that. He was invincible!  
  
When Loki was satisfied with Kuro's state of being, he pulled back from him. He moved in gentle, gradual steps. He took with him his confidence, his ability to see beyond the world before him. He knew Kuro would drop at the loss of his spiritual support. Loki had raised him up in his time of need and now, he intended to catch him. The boy had been free of his pain and torment just long enough to get a taste for it. Kuro knew what it meant to have Loki as an ally and it wasn't something he was likely to resist.  
  
Loki finished condensing his power and Kuro swayed at the loss of him. Kuro was lightheaded and confused. One second he was chasing the sweet, illusive scent of freedom and the next, he was grounded. His knees were weak and he gasped in surprise. In a flash, Loki moved in front of the boy and embraced him. He looked into Kuro's eyes for a split second, letting him know he was there. The Norse god frowned with sympathy. Loki hooked one arm under Kuro's and wrapped the other around his shoulders. Loki held him close. In case the warmth and security of his long arms wasn't enough to make the boy feel safe, Loki let his presence wash over him once more, securing him in a cocoon of compassion.  
  
Kuro felt nauseous and dizzy for a second but his physical discomfort vanished when he gazed at Loki. A mixture of confusion and relief washed over him. Loki was there. Everything was going to be okay now. It was okay to let go. His eyes went wide as he felt Loki's strong arms wrap around him. His idol pulled him into his chest and held him. It was a surreal feeling but one of mutual trust and loyalty. Loki's act of compassion translated to into a stern command. He told him to lean on him but Kuro wasn't sure he could. He wanted to but he was stunned stiff as he soaked in Loki's scent and warmth. An awkward moment passed, until Kuro succeeded in his quest. Somehow, Kuro worked through his irrational desire to be strong, to hold on, to control himself, his emotions and in the following few seconds, an overwhelming swell of emotion crashed into him. Unable to resist his tears, he started to weep.  
  
Kuro buried his face against Loki's chest. He tucked his head low as if he were trying to hide. He _was_ trying to hide but he wasn't sure from what. Kuro lost the cognitive ability to reason ten seconds into his maddening fit of sorrow. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he could trust Loki. He hadn't done anything humiliating. Though, he was staining Loki's beautiful suit. That thought alone crippled him with embarrassment. He had to look like such a child in front of Loki. He really, really didn't _want_ to be crying right now; but it was more than that. He didn't feel just sad. He felt relieved, too. As much as he criticized himself for not being strong, it was freeing, to cry. It had never felt so okay to be upset. He had never felt so comfortable experiencing an emotion, let alone expressing it in front of someone but here he was, doing it, without an ounce of reservation. It was amazing to experience real intimacy with someone. He hadn't felt this way since he was a boy. He wanted to thank Loki. He felt like he had to. He stiffened and started to mumble something but his words were intelligible.  
  
“Shh,” Loki cooed. He pressed his hand against the back of Kuro's head, forcing him to relax against him. “Everything is going to be alright.”  
  
Loki's words reverberated around in Kuro's head until he lost it. He knew it was alright. Everything was going to be alright. That was all it took to shatter the boy's composure. Long, painful whines cut through the heart-stopping heaves. Loki's kindness and support made him a sobbing, sniffling mess. If Loki hadn't had an arm hooked under Kuro's, he would have fallen over. Loki simply stood there, holding Kuro as he rode his emotions out. He stayed, caring for Kuro, without judgement or concern for is own comfort, just as he had promised he would.  
  
Loki did not replace Kuro's memories and feelings like he had with Misuteri. He didn't have time to weave such an elegant spell. He had only been able to for Misuteri given her predisposition to such magical manipulation. It wasn't the first time she asked someone to take control and reprogram her for her own good. Her own spiritual inclinations aided him a great deal. He expected to have to work with her for more than one night but she knew how to help herself. She just needed him to lead her down the path. She had also _asked_ him to help her. She gave him permission to do so however he saw fit. She knew what her request might require him to do.  
  
Loki could only make Kuro _feel_ better. There was nothing he could do about the tragic circumstances that caused his loss and grief. In fact, even if he could, he wouldn't have. He needed the prodigal son just the way he was. Kuro was far from ready to begin his role in Ragnarök. He had much to learn and until he learned the vital lessons Loki was there to teach, his natural independence would be his greatest asset.  
  
The whole truth was that Kuro would do The Shadow no good if he did not believe his father was dead or if he believed Loki was his father. The Shadow needed Kuro's connection to Jouten to be alive and well for his plan to succeed. Loki was still forced work within those lines. He could shift the odds in his favor but he could not use is intimate knowledge of The Shadow's plans against him - not yet anyway. The trick was fostering Kuro's faith in him as a hero, his king. He needed Kuro's loyalty and trust. With Kuro and Misuteri at his side, Loki was in the perfect position to execute the last play of his mission as The Shadow's vessel - and make the first move of his own.  
  
Kuro was an incoherent mess for several long minutes. He hung there, with his sorrow stringing him up like a noose around Loki's neck. Loki's soothing coos and whispers were the only thing keeping him from choking on his pain. Every time he thought he might be able to stop, he was hit again and knocked against Loki; but Loki was always there. Every time, without fail, he was there and he never seemed worse for wear because of it. It felt natural and almost necessary for Kuro to take advantage of his intimate connection to Loki. He could rely on him in his time of need. That fact was enough to flood Kuro's system with relief. As his body drew closer to equilibrium, he realized that it didn't matter how pitiful or weak he looked; Loki didn't care. He didn't care about any of it. Loki just wanted him to feel better and that made his entire body pulsate with optimism.  
  
Kuro turned his head and wiped his face with the cuff of his sleeve. He tried to clean himself up, though it felt like he was fighting a losing battle. His tears were coming slower now. They dripped over his waterlines, down into the well carved rivulets staining is cheeks. His body was still quite effected by his emotional release. He could feel the residual vibrations fading. He settled in his own skin again, grounding himself on his own two feet again. He did feel a little better and he could think again. The first thing Kuro thought was how grateful he was. He felt secure and confident in himself, even now, despite the fact that he hadn't quite pulled all his pieces together. He started to pull away and babble his thanks but Loki wouldn't let him move.  
  
“You need not thank me. I care for you, as I care for all of Midgard,” Loki assured him. He tightened his grip in a hug before letting Kuro pull away from him.  
  
Kuro's brows pinched a little. “Midgard?” he replied confused. He had heard the word before, in the storybooks his mother read him as a child, and others he had read himself, but he hadn't ever heard anyone use the world in conversation outside the context of the myths. “You mean Katharsi?” Kuro wiped his face one last time. He felt his inquisitive nature emerge from his core. It moved and comforted him.  
  
Loki shook his head and let his arms fall. “No, I refer to the whole of your world, not just the part of it you know,” Loki stated. “There is a great deal you have yet to learn." He paused, letting Kuro's curiosity build. "If you wish, I am more than willing to enlighten you, though your Guardians would rather keep you in the dark.”  
  
This time, Kuro's confused expression was carved deep in his brow line. He narrowed his eyes with suspicion. Though he had grown fond of Loki, he still found it hard to believe his implications. “What are you talking about?” he replied, his tone teetering on irritation. His friends wouldn't have lied to him and he wasn't about to be told otherwise. If there was something important that he didn't know, there was a damn good reason.  
  
Loki grinned, unaffected by Kuro's skepticism. He stepped backward into the shadow of the trees and held his hands out at his waist. “There was a time before time, when nothing but darkness and chaos existed," he began. Loki assumed the role of a storyteller like it was his second skin. His fingertips began to glow and the energy between them gathered. "It is not in the nature of such beings to stay still. They cannot exist without consequence for long,” he spoke in a low, foreboding tone. In one hand, a large orb of icy light appeared and in the other a red hot flame burst to life. “Out of the chaos, two volatile forces were born, forever destined to exist in opposition to each other,” Loki continued. He looked up at Kuro, observing how the boy was mesmerized by his magic. “Their began a quarrel between these two energies. They grew, greedy for resources but due to their inability to coexist, they were bound in mutually assured destruction,” Loki smashed his palms together in a loud, thundering clap.  
  
The sound surprised Kuro, causing him to jump. “What emerged from this collision was life itself!” Loki said with excitement. Loki pulled his hands apart. A tiny green sprout shot up from the valley of Loki's palms. It grew into a strong, sturdy tree. It blossomed with spheres of white light. They shined in its branches, along its trunk and in its roots. “Once their world was firmly seated in the realm of reality, the first beings began to multiply and manipulate the world around them. In time, all the Nine Realms, and the creatures that inhabit them were created.”  
  
The illusion above Loki's hands narrowed in on one of the orbs in the branches of the tree until a single, bright blue-green sphere hung above his adjacent palms.  
  
“Wait a minute...are you telling me the first form of life was conscious and _cognitive_ and that they somehow created planets, animals and...humans? Or are you implying they just gave their ability to problem solve and use tools to whatever they found lying around?” Kuro quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. Kuro was enchanted by Loki's talents; and he wasn't against listening to a far-fetched story or two; but he could spot a con when he saw one.  
  
Kuro's first question was a rational response to such an outlandish assertion. It told Loki that Kuro was taking him seriously and that was what Loki needed from him. However, his second question made Loki laugh. He stifled it by curling his lips in around his teeth but his wide grin was a bold expression of his glee. He wondered if it was pure happenstance he picked such a phrase or if his DNA did most of the talking. While he was struck with the irony of the boy's question, now was not the time for the story of the first wards of Midgard. The tale of Askr and Embla was important, perhaps even as important as the tale he was about to tell but it would have to wait.  “What I have described to you is the creation of the Nine Realms of this galaxy,” Loki explained. “The first beings I speak of went on to rule the Realms as Aesir, or if you prefer to use the Midgardian translation of the word, _gods_ ,” he corrected Kuro's ignorant vocabulary. “And many of them are still alive,” he added, foreshadowing his story.  
  
“So, what do these _Aesir_ have to do with Katharsi? And me?” Kuro asked. His question was pointed, still full of skepticism and distrust but in the act of asking, he told Loki he wanted to know more.  
  
Loki grinned with approval and affection. He would answer Kuro's question but in his own time. He moved one hand in opposition to the other, over the verdant orb. “Everything is made of energy. Everything moves, it vibrates. Everything can communicate, can speak with its unique voice. Once life on Midgard understood this fundamental truth, they began working with the elements the Aesir had asked them to care for. They lived in harmony with their realm, ageless like Yggdrasil itself. Then, they, not unlike the Aesir of old, were curious but Midgard trusted few with its secrets. Those deemed unworthy of such knowledge started to twist and consume whatever energies they could. They sought to control, to conquer the very energies that sustained them, that once gave them life for their own selfish gain.”  
  
As Loki continued to explain, the sphere turned red and images of ancient warring sorcerers appeared on its surface. Tiny blasts of energy sparked from the orb. After Loki finished their was a cease fire and a group of white haired mages in flowing robes and warriors leathers took center stage. They stood opposite an army of vicious, blood thirsty fiends of all shapes and sizes. They faced the wicked forms of their former brethren, ready to protect those weaker than them.  
  
“Before long, the ancient dark energy of Midgard conquered the hearts of their would-be masters. It, in turn, twisted them into the beasts they really were. It was then when a misfit tribe of idealists took a stand against the overwhelming odds. One by one," Loki started and the fighting resumed. "Even these powerful, purehearted friends of light fell, taking with them only a small portion of the horde that was the whole shadow looming over them. The Aesir watched until there was but one left - a young man, not unlike yourself.”  
  
Loki's words came to life on the magical orb between his palms. The thick gray wool blanketing the sphere parted  and a young man, no older than sixteen, stood alone surrounded by the corpses of his comrades. He was skinny but maintained a somewhat athletic build like Kuro. The survivor's hair flowed down in waves passed his shoulders. He narrowed his blue eyes at the challenge before him. A lesser man would have run. A wiser man may have shied away from such certain death. But his youth and conviction were a blessing. He was old enough to know the courage of fighting for those he cared for but he was ignorant of the struggle that came after success. He stepped forward with his hands stretched out at his sides. There wasn't the smallest part of him that thought about giving up. He had nothing to lose. It didn't matter that he didn't really have anything to gain except the knowledge that he was doing what was right. That was more than enough of a reward.  
  
 “This young man knew in his heart that he was fighting for more than his survival. He knew if he failed, the darkness before him would devour his realm. It would never be satisfied until it consumed everything it could. In the end, all life would cease to exist and then, there would be nothing but darkness. There would be no chaos to ignite change. Every natural entity on Midgard understood such a truth. In fact, they were the ones that told their young savior. They shared with him more than just knowledge. They lent him strength in his time of need. With the help of all of Midgard, the young warrior became a match for the evil that lay before him,” Loki narrated the scene unfolding on the sphere.  
  
The young man grew in size and strength as he accepted nature's gifts. His thick, stark white tendrils flowed around him. His figure filled to the brim with muscle. His tall form became thick and formidable. A flaming long sword appeared in his hand. His eyes glowed white with the power surging through him. Three pair of beautiful, seraphic wings sprung from his back. They lifted him up away from his foes. His image moved closer to Kuro, allowing him to recognize the man Loki was showing him.  
  
“Is that my father?!” Kuro exclaimed, interrupting Loki's tale.  
  
Loki gave Kuro a small nod in reply and continued. “In one fell swoop of his mighty sword, he obliterated the hateful armies of man, leaving only the innocent and purehearted to carry on.”  
  
The orb burst with a white, cleansing light and Jouten vanished. As the light faded, it regained its original green hue. The image flattened and refocused on a closer view of the young Jouten. He looked weak, as if he had cast out every ounce of strength he had during his ultimate assault, but a small smile played on his lips as he looked at the world around him. Jouten let out the anticipatory breath he was holding. He grinned with triumph as his feet returned to the once bloodstained soil to find only lush grass. His enemies, the darkness that threatened everything, had vanished. It was done. Midgard was safe again. He could rest now.  
  
“The use of such power took its toll on the hero. Exhausted from his battle, the boy took refuge in the shade of a tree. In his last moments, he hoped the few that remained would gain the wisdom of his people, that they, too, would be deemed worthy of all that Midgard had to share. He returned the gifts the beings of Midgard had bestowed upon him for his task was now complete," Loki paused, shifting his focus to his magic. The scene above his palm panned from Jouten's restful expression to something approaching in the distance. "Before he lost consciousness, a cloaked figure appeared over him and offered him comfort. The young hero accepted the stranger's assistance without reservation. His vision was clouded by hope and optimism. He had just saved Midgard. There was no reason anything could want to cause him harm.”  
  
Kuro's expression turned from awe to horror as he watched his father's smile fade. He was still alive but completely at the mercy of the mysterious stranger. His heart fluttered as he hoped for the best but his fears came to life as he watched the figure shed its cloak. A corpse of a man stood over his unconscious father. Rotting flesh hung off of the dry, sun bleached bones of his hand and forearm. Its hand inched forward until it wrapped around Jouten's wrist. Kuro resisted the urge to reach out and knock the man away. He almost couldn't remind himself that what Loki was showing him was the past.  
  
“Midgard protected its savior from an untimely doom. The boy who lived untainted by the darkness that destroyed his people had been touched by Death but Death could not take him," Loki began, letting his words influence the image below.

Death pulled on Jouten's arm, trying to free his soul from his body, but he was thrown back by a white light. The light flowed out around Jouten and enveloped him. The tree roots moved to pin Jouten's sleeping form to the land of the living in an attempt to ward off Death. Death whispered something under his breath before he vanished.

"But Death was cunning and would not be deterred. Death refused to be cheated and for Death was no longer the neutral party he once was. Death had been poisoned, blackened and twisted with The Shadow that Jouten had banished. Before Death took his leave, he parted with Midgard's hero by giving him a gift. He could live, but at a price.”

As Death left, Kuro watched his black footprints spread and merge with each other, creating one long trail away from Jouten. His father didn't move until the earth repaired itself, covering Death's tracks. Kuro watched his father sleep. The world around him was so peaceful. It glowed with a warm, golden light. He knew he was comfortable and even happy but Loki's words echoed in his head. Kuro wondered what price Jouten would have to pay his continued life.  
  
“For now, Midgard had succeeded. Jouten was restored to his original strength and though he was the last of his tribe, he was never alone. He communed with nature as if he were one with it, just as his people once had. He found others and watched over them. He taught his ways and passed on the history of Midgard to whomever would listen. But before long, he noticed something odd.”  
  
The image on the sphere shifted from Jouten spreading light, to a black mark on his wrist. A puzzled look passed over Kuro's face as he continued to watch and listen to Loki's story.  
  
“The hero of our tale spent a great deal of time searching for an explanation for this strange phenomenon. Even the oldest of his friends would not share their knowledge, for fear of Death's retaliation. He found his answer when he came upon the stranger that had offered him comfort on that fateful day. Death revealed himself and told him about how the spirits of Midgard had protected him. Death continued on to tell him about his gift. Death decreed that the price of not being able to take the hero when he intended to, that now, he would never die and he would forever carry the burden of the Shadow army he destroyed.”  
  
Death bowed and left Jouten with his much sought after answers. The young man maintained his calm, balanced demeanor until he was sure he was alone. He held his arm to his chest and grimaced with pain.  He felt angry and hurt. He didn't understand why he was being punished for doing the right thing. It was then when he realized how foolish he had been to think he, alone, was capable of destroying the threat to Midgard. He had transformed it from the physical monsters that plagued the land into a much more sinister foe. It was inside of him. All of it, eating away at him - everything he was as a person.  
  
“The hero seemed satisfied with such an explanation but Death was far from forthcoming. The mark was painful to bare and it started to spread. The hero had been tainted and it soon made many of his spiritual duties impossible to perform. The once jovial and kind boy grew into a bitter and angry man he could not recognize.”  
  
Time sped forward and Jouten's sun kissed skin turned black. His eyes became red and full of malice. His aura pulsated with waves of pain. His pure white aura darkened to a deep charcoal color. He did not commune with Midgard as he once had fearful that he might infect the very thing he once saved. He veered away from those he once called friends and isolated himself. He hid away in the darkest crevices he could find, trying at all costs to carry his burden alone.  
  
“He wandered, a blackened shell of the man he once was, until Death came upon him once again. Death offered him a chance to find peace. Weary and distrustful, the shadow of a man attacked Death as if he were the manifestation of the evil he once meant to destroy. Death defended himself and the pair were locked in a battle neither of them could win.”  
  
Jouten and Death clashed, again and again, for what seemed like an endless amount of time. Each time Death would attempt to flee, Jouten would stand in his way. Eventually, the pair would tire; they would pause, only to pick up the fight when they recovered. Jouten attacked Death over and over, knowing he was the only being he could not hurt or destroy. It was a cathartic to finally be able to express his fury and malice without the consequence of harming something. However, satisfying the urge to fight was so liberating, Jouten didn't _want_ to stop.   
  
“Death grew to respect the valiant hero. He continued to face overwhelming odds with bravery and resilience Death had never seen. Jouten didn't deserve to bear the Curse of The Shadow alone. So, with a guilty heart, Death conceded victory and offered Jouten a gift for his valor. While he warned that the Curse could never be removed, he would allow Jouten to know peace if he took the form of a spirit. However, this time, Death warned the hero, that while he would never die that nor would he ever live as he once had. The hero, with the clarity that comes after a long fight, accepted.”  
  
Once again, Death and Jouten stood opposite, conversing. Kuro's breath hitched as he watched his father clasp his hand over Death's forearm in agreement. It was then a darkness burst from Jouten's mouth and eyes. He looked as if he were screaming as Death's face became that of his ailed physical form. Jouten returned to his original color. Jouten stood opposite himself. He stared into the crimson eyes of his demons. He knew even though his light was restored, he become one with Death.  
  
“The hero returned to his former comrades as one of the many spirits of Midgard. At first, all was well. In many ways, Jouten was able to aid and teach as he always had. But as the number of humans increased and the generations passed, they started to forget what the hero had taught them. It became more and more difficult for spirits like Jouten to interact with them. In their ignorance and denial, humans built a wall that separated themselves from the meddlesome spirits they could not explain away. It was a slow, unnatural change, like many things humans continued to create.”  
  
Kuro was caught between mesmerized and shocked. He watched the lush green planet in Loki's hand became dark and red again even though his father still carried The Shadow. He watched humans build cities and create technology. He had become familiar with many of the things he saw develop as time raced forward but never in such a capacity. Katharsi was sparse with such things. He knew what he was looking at was far from what he would consider normal. He found it disgusting and shameful how humans used and distorted their world. He finally mustered the strength to look up at Loki.  
  
“Okay, so, you still haven't answered my question. What does this have to do with me?” Kuro asked trying to distract himself from the images before him. He did his best to shake off the way seeing his father's past made him feel. There was so much going on, he almost couldn't keep it straight.  
  
Loki lifted his finger to signal Kuro to wait. With a flick of his wrist, the image changed again. The sphere of light above Loki's hand spun faster. The images were quickly blurred. It became a golden prism as a rainbows danced across its surface until Loki stopped spinning it. It turned slowly until it stopped.  
  
Kuro cocked his head to the side as he looked down at two concentric orbs. The center orb was black but it glittered with billions of tiny lights. Surrounding it was a translucent sphere. The colors of its fluid surface pulsated with a pink hue. The outer sphere sparkled too but with far less intensity than the inner orb.   
  
“This is Ordinaria,” Loki said, pointing to the inner sphere. He moved his fingertip to the outer ring. “This is Katharsi,” he stated. Before Kuro could interrupt again, he continued. “Every light represents a living human. They are what still connect Ordinaria from Katharsi. Observe the tethers that anchor the realms together.” Loki lifted it closer to eye level and Kuro could see a myriad of lights connecting the two.  
  
Kuro narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure how this new information related to the whole story.  
  
Loki let out an amused sigh. The boy was just as dense as his father was from time to time. He decided to get straight to the point. He stretched out his fingers over the outer sphere and pointed to a single, silver light. “This is your light. You have no tether to Ordinaria because you were born in the spirit world, in Katharsi,” Loki explained.  
  
Kuro looked up at Loki. “So what if I don't have a tether," Kuro spat. He was content with the fact that he had nothing to do with the destruction and consumption of the world of humans.  "What does that mean? Why does it matter where I was born? I was born, wasn't I? I do exist, right? How is any of this even possible?” He demanded answers. His young, undeveloped brain needed to know. There was a part of him that felt alone and confused. He had friends, a family. None of what Loki said made sense.  
  
“You do exist," Loki asserted. "But only in Katharsi. These tethers connect a person's spirit to their body, or Vessel, in Ordinaria, while they venture into Katharsi. It is the only way humans can interact with the spirits that might assist them...with you,” he clarified. His voice was soft and empathetic again. He was well aware this was the first time he was learning about the vast world surrounding him. “You have no Vessel, no tether, nothing to anchor you in the material world. Unlike the others, if something were to happen to Katharsi, you would be in great danger.”  
  
Kuro's heart skipped a beat. He felt odd and singled out. A sense of loneliness washed over him and he started to sulk. Everyone else, everyone he had ever known must have known but they kept the truth from him. His lip curled up in a snarl. He hated them, everyone, for lying. This wasn't the first time he had been lied to 'for his own good'. He was wrapped up in his own self-pity that he almost missed Loki's last statement. It sliced through his frustration and struck his heart. His eyes went wide with worry. “What do you mean 'if something were to happen'? What could happen to Katharsi? To _me?_ ”  
  
“Most of the knowledge your father spread came from the Aesir, Kuro. Many of his stories have become skewed in myth and legend. Among those myths and legends, are tales of the End of Days. These prophecies go by many names but the word the Aesir use is Ragnarök, the Final War. When Ragnarök unfolds, the halves of Midgard will be reunited,” Loki's voice deepened an octave as he finished.  
  
The outer ring of the sphere collided with the dark center in an explosion of light. When it faded, there were no sparkling lights or tethers. There was nothing but darkness hovering above Loki's hand. Kuro gulped and tightened his jaw hard enough to pop his ears. His eyes were wide and fixated on the dark orb. He prayed for the lights to return.  
  
Loki dismissed his illusion and lifted Kuro's chin. He looked the startled boy in the eye. “I want you to listen to me very closely, Kuro, for I am one of those Aesir,” he spoke just above a whisper. “I _am_ _Loki_ , God of Mischief, Bringer of Ragnarök and I am Midgard's only hope of salvation!” his voice crescendoed with passion. He projected his authority and The Shadow backed him with dominance. Loki's magic engulfed him. When it faded, he stood opposite Kuro in a full suit of strange, Asgardian armor with his spear in hand.  
  
Kuro took a step back. He raised his hand to shield his face from the dark green light. His eyes were wide with awe and fear. There was no reason for Loki to thrust so much energy forward for such a simple trick but it was quite effective. Kuro hadn't felt power in such magnitude in a very long time. It was more than enough to prove Loki's authenticity. It was clear that the Guardians were right to fear him. He was no idle threat.  
  
Loki looked down his nose at Kuro for a moment before leveling his chin with the ground. He grinned with triumph as he observed Kuro's reverence. “You _must_ remember everything I have told you, Kuro,” he instructed. “The looming presence of Ragnarök threatens your very existence and the well being of all Midgardians. In order to fulfill my promise to you, I must secure you a Vessel. And to do that before Midgard is righted, I need you to do _exactly_ as I say.”  
  
Loki rivaled his father in every way possible. There was no doubt in Kuro's mind that Loki could do whatever he damn well pleased but he was here, on Midgard, working to save everyone. No, it wasn't that Loki was willing to save everyone that stunned and relieved Kuro. He was there, a god of epic proportions, to save _him_. Kuro normally would have done his best to save others, with no regard for himself. That fact was no less true now that he knew the truth about his existence. But something was different now that he was with Loki. He felt like he mattered, like he was _worth_ saving. It didn't matter that he had a million more questions. He was certain Loki would answer them, unlike the others and that was what mattered. He was excited, not daunted, by the challenge of Ragnarok.  
  
“Yes, of course, my King,” Kuro stammered before kneeling at Loki's feet like he thought he should before an Aesir. He was breathless and smiling. His heart was pounding so hard, it was the most deafening sound he had ever heard; but still, Loki's voice cut through the noise.  
  
“Then rise, my young ally, for we have much more to discuss,” Loki said as he reached down and offered his hand to Kuro.  
  
Kuro took it without reservation. Loki clasped his long fingers around Kuro's forearm and lifted him to his feet. As they made eye contact, Kuro's exhilarated nerves were calmed. Loki was quite satisfied with his acquisition of his second Guardian. It was a good practice to share such feelings with new companions. With this in mind, he smiled down at him with approval. Kuro flashed him a humble grin in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time I got done writing this chapter Loki and Kuro gave me a LokixBarton vibe. Ya know, the sad lost boy who meets the big, strong, omniscient god who opens up his world and then worships the ground he walks on. Am I the only one? If so...spoiler alert, that's sorta where I'm going with this. 
> 
> Also, Jouten's back story is full of foreshadowing and metaphors, obviously. If you're curious about what happens between "Okay, I'll be a spirit" and Kuro being born...I'll get to that...eventually? In Enigma & Chaos. If you're mad about waiting, be mad at Kuro. He shouldn't have been so self-centered and asked "So what happened next?" 
> 
> Thanks for reading and being awesome! Enjoy your Easter weekend!!!


	51. His Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki bids Kuro goodnight and returns to Misuteri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a long time coming. I hope you're not too disappointed. I'm working on editing the beginning chapters, so I've been a little distracted. I'll finish as soon as I can and get back to semi-frequent updates.
> 
> I apologize if there are any errors in advance. I haven't gotten to proof read the whole thing as a whole. It's just been so long since I updated, I wanted to put something up. If you ever get worried in the future, remember that I will never - ever - forget about this story. I'll always try to keep you in the loop. Feel free to check my Tumblr or brainstorming blog. If I don't post something on here, there's sure to be a hint or spoiler or two somewhere over there. <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki held Kuro close, with one long arm stretched possessively around the boy's shoulders. They walked down a soft dirt path. They were both grinning and laughing at something Loki had said.  
  
A moment passed and Kuro soaked in the carefree atmosphere Loki so effortlessly provided for him. Loki allowed the boy to simply enjoy the present. There was no past, no Ragnarök, no impending doom. He was just there, with his King who felt more like a father to him than anything else. It was then, in those quiet moments that Kuro – without the hindrance of his nervousness or insecurity – became more cognizant of his nagging instincts. They seemed, somehow, less irrational and more pertinent than before. His knowledge of Ragnarök made him swell with altruistic concern for the other Guardians.  
  
Kuro's smile turned sideways. “It's no wonder you caught us all off guard,” he said. He meant it as a complement but he couldn't hide his sadness. His thoughts were flooded with memories of his friends, his family, smiling and laughing, just as he and Loki had just been.  
  
Loki's jovial expression turned serious. He turned Kuro's chin towards him. “Everything happens for a reason. You must remember that.”  
  
Kuro cast his gaze down. He had a feeling Loki was the reason everything had happened and so far, most of what happened hadn't been good. He felt ashamed for ruining their moment. “Loki – My King,” he quickly corrected himself. “You said you cared for all of us...but if that's true...” he looked up at Loki. “Why did you take Misuteri from us? Why did you lure me here with those visions? That was you, wasn't it? Why couldn't you just come to us? Why'd you have to do all of this? Why'd you kill my father?!” Kuro's passive tone quickly turned accusatory and disdainful.  
  
Loki stayed impassive and emotionless as he endure Kuro's questions. He knew it was only a matter of time before Kuro would try to interrogate him. It was the only logical progression of events given their particular arrangement. He was a bit surprised it took him as long as it did, given his lineage. Still, Loki was never one to take being badgered lightly.  
  
The mischievous god slowly slid his hand across Kuro's back and moved until he stood in front of him. He gently placed his hands on the young man's shoulders. He smoothed out the yolk of Kuro's dress shirt, all the while not looking him in the eye. He let him wonder just what he might do next.  
  
Kuro stiffened under Loki's touch. It was so gentle and yet, dangerous. He could only imagine what Loki was capable of. He hadn't seen much but there were a number of things, besides Loki's theatrics that made him wary. Then, when Kuro couldn't take the suspense any longer, and he opened his mouth, Loki let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
Loki's green eyes darted upward to Kuro's cyan orbs. His irises glowed with fury behind his narrow glare. “Your father knew he could not destroy my barrier, and still, he tried. That was no fault of mine,” Loki's gentle tone was laced with venom and anger. “As for Misuteri, she came to me on her own accord,” he placed his fingertips to his chest, “I merely offered my assistance. You will see she has no reservations about her place in all this soon enough.” Loki's dark tone was softened in satisfaction at the truth of his declaration. He was all too happy to know with the utmost certainty that Misuteri was nestled safely in his bed, anxiously awaiting his return.  
  
Kuro narrowed his eyes in disbelief. He contemplated calling Loki out on it but he didn't. His gut told him it wasn't a lie; it didn't matter how much he wished it wasn't true. Despite his irritation, he cared for Misuteri, more like a sister than a mother, but still, he cared. He closed his eyes and exhaled.  
  
“I'm sorry, it's just...” he shook his head. “Can't I go see them? Tell them what's going on? That me and Misu are okay?” Kuro's tone had shifted again. He was pleading with with his king.  
  
Loki crossed his arms over his chest and straightened himself. He looked down at Kuro. “We – you, Misuteri and I – will all meet with the Guardians very soon.”  
  
Kuro's eyes widened in surprise, as if Loki were rewarding him with such information. “Really!?” His childishness shone through his pressed exterior.  
  
Loki close his eyes and nodded slightly.  
  
A toothy grin burst passed Kuro's lips. His apprehensiveness quickly vanished. He looked up at Loki with renewed reverence. His thoughts raced with how the other Guardians might react to Loki. “Just say the word! I mean, I'm sure some of them won't be too happy at first...but if you managed to convince Misuteri you're on the right side of things, they'll have to believe you?!”  
  
Loki opened his eyes to find Kuro beaming with excitement. He smirked. The boy was so optimistic. He had no clue the depths of Loki's deception and yet, that made it all the more gratifying.  
  
“Kuro...” Loki said his name smoothly but his authoritarian tone put the boy on edge as he looked up. “I suggest if you want to know something, you make your requests in a more tactful manner. If you choose to forgo such advice, Misuteri will suffer the consequences.”  
  
Kuro opened his mouth again to protest but Loki's glare cowed him into submission. The boy gritted his teeth a little. Tact was not his strong suit. It was one reason he and Nero often argued. His tongue tingled with his need to argue his point but he chose silence as the wiser option. He nodded in agreement. Kuro concluded it was better for him to be told now, rather than find out later that Loki had punished Misuteri because of him.  
  
“Now,” Loki said turning his head towards the horizon. The red-orange sun glared a thick line of fiery sky back at the god. “If you are content, I would like to return you to your quarters,” said quietly.  
  
Kuro nodded. “Yeah, sure, I'm good.”  
  
“Very well, then,” Loki replied pleasantly. “Oh and be a good boy, will you, and enjoy the rest of your evening,” Loki winked at Kuro before whisking him away with a flick of his wrist.  
  


* * *

  
Loki silently appeared at his bedside. She was still completely out. She hadn't moved, let alone touched anything he left for her. It was about time she appreciated his thoughtfulness. With the flick of his wrist, several things happened. The curtains parted on the far side of the room. The chain connecting to her collar detached. A robe appeared at the foot of the bed and Misuteri's water was replaced with new, cooler water.  
  
The light fell upon his pet's face. Her face pinched with displeasure but she didn't wake right away. Loki gently swiped a piece of hair out of her face and smiled. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
  
“Misuteri...” he called to her sweetly.  
  
“Loki?” a high pitched male voice resounded from nearby. It was Ratatosk. He was searching for Loki.  
  
The king lifted his head up, his attention torn away from Misuteri. He would tend to his lieutenant whilst Misuteri woke. He stood up, posturing himself regally, like the king he was, and exited the room. He left the large golden door cracked as he exited the room.  
  
Misuteri stretched beneath the thick, fluffy comforter of Loki's bedspread. She felt a warmth, his warmth wrapped around her. She sighed, blissfully unaware of any of her King's dubious adventures. It took her several long moments to decide if she wanted to get up. Her head still swam with her thoughts and memories of her morning with Loki.  
  
As she slowly became conscious, those lingering images made her skin prickle with excitement. She was no longer able to keep her eyes closed. She turned over to find herself alone and very awake.  
  
_I could've sworn he was right here..._  
  
She narrowed her eyes and felt under the blankets as if he could be hiding under them. She hummed in disapproval and sat up. She looked around the room. The single,  She turned to find the things Loki had left for her. She quickly gulped the cool, crisp water down and sighed, refreshed.  
  
She set it down and lifted the note. She grinned with admiration at the thick paper stock and the beautiful handwriting. She heard his voice as she read the words. She couldn't stop a toothy grin from peeling her lips apart. It was as if he were right there with her.  
  
“If you need anything, simply call my name. ~ Forever Your King”  
  
Misuteri grinned mischievously. She thought about calling him, for about a half a second and then her independent streak took over. She quickly took in her surroundings. Her eyes flicked towards the end of the bed to find a silk and black robe laid out. She turned to see the chain unattached. Her eyes darted over to the window and how the drapes were conspicuously pulled apart. She hummed to herself.  
  
_I think I'll be fine..._  
  
She stood up and wrapped the robe around her without a second thought. She was confident that was what Loki wanted. Otherwise, it wouldn't have been there. She wouldn't have been unbound from the bed. He wanted her to find him when she woke. She eyed the door way, the only other source of light in the room besides the sun from the window. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the door.  
  
Slowly, as she approached, she could hear voices. Just outside Loki's bedroom lay a living area. She peered through the crack to observe Loki and Ratatosk speaking. She strained to hear what they were saying but she had a feeling that it was important; and that made her all the more curious. There was one way she could hear them without out a problem but she wasn't sure if she was allowed to do it. This new place was very strange and her instincts told her she wasn't playing by the same rules as she was back in the castle; but this situation was just like all those times in the castle. She could eavesdrop and none would be the wiser.  
  
_I'll just do it for a second and then turn back._  
  
She grinned with satisfaction. She was not, if anything, used to taking certain liberties from time to time. She was a princess and she was sleeping with the king. That made her one official step from being queen and Loki had groomed her to act like it, albeit, this may not have been exactly what he had in mind.  
  
Misuteri stepped behind the door and let her instincts take over. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her thoughts were blank and her senses began to heighten. Her skin tingled with magic as she called on her wolf to aid her.  
  
Everything felt normal, until it suddenly wasn't. She was overcome with pain. It was everywhere! Her spine hurt first and then her head. Everything went quiet and then, there was nothing but the pounding in her skull. She pressed the heel of her palm into her temples and resisted the urge to scream. She threw her head back and her back arched. A new searing sensation shot up her spine. Suddenly, she could feel her physical self changing. She could feel each additional vertebra as it grew on her tail bone and as it started to protrude from her backside.  
  
_Oh god...what's happening? Why does it hurt? Why does everything hurt?_  
  
She realized it still hurt to think. She was bewildered and shocked. Using her wolf-girl form had never been so painful. She shuttered and goosebumps danced across her flesh. As they reached her ears and tail, new hair covered the fleshy protrusions. She breathed deeply as she attempted to shake off the residual affects of her transformation.  
  
_...I should've asked before I did that..._  
   
Her new, more sensitive ears quickly picked up the conversation in the other room. Now, it was like she was standing right there listening to them.  
  
“Have you heard anything about Hel and Baldur?” Loki asked almost impassively.  
  
“My informants tell me the pair have spent a great deal of time in private since Baldur's return. It appears Hel intends to keep it that way, for a while. I assume Baldur's escape from Helheim was quite the blow to the girl's ego...” Ratatosk could have trailed on and on but Loki took back control of the conversation.  
  
“What of Jormangundr?”  
  
“She's still with the 'Guardians',” he said with disdain and amusement. “She seems to have healed quiet well, even for her, in such a short time.”  
  
“And what of the rest of them?”  
  
“The entire ship is still under Baldur's spell. They're dreaming peacefully, no doubt,” Ratatosk replied dutifully.  
  
Misuteri finally gained the courage to peer into the living room. She saw Loki standing there, with his feet shoulder width apart and then she saw Ratatosk kneeling before him. A tiny part of her burned with jealousy but she quickly drowned it with guilt. She was spying on the king and his head spy! She suddenly realized this was probably not going to end well.  
  
Loki looked down at his faithful servant. Ratatosk's bright red hair fell in his round face as his big, brown eyes stared up at Loki with admiration. Ratatosk always had a way of making Loki feel important and needed.  It was true that Loki had helped him hone his self-destructive tendencies into very useful skills but it was more than that. It came from his need to be subjugated. Without Loki, or Nidhogg, to take the lead, Ratatosk was lost.  
  
“Good...” Loki paused. His word sounded like a mixture of praise and simple approval of the information he was given. His eyes flicked downward again. “Do not be surprised if things change tomorrow,” Loki warned him. “I have business to attend to tonight.”  
  
Ratatosk nodded and stood. “Absolutely, your Majesty,” he replied. “I apologize for interrupting.” He backed away as if he had been dismissed.  
  
Loki quickly caught the nervous man by the shoulder. “I apologize if I was too rough with you earlier. I do hate using my friends to meet an end but I am sure you understand,” Loki asserted.  
  
Ratatosk nodded again but this time more vehemently. “I do, my King. You don't have to apologize. I was more than happy to help,” he said grinning with flattery. His face turned a tad more serious for a second. “However...”  
  
Loki nodded. “I know...I will not need your assistance with that but thank you.” Loki pulled Ratatosk into him and tightly embraced him for a moment.  
  
Ratatosk reveled in his King's affection. He couldn't help it. They had been on Midgard for so long, he was starved for it. It had been a long time since he was able to soak in Loki's praise. So, when his King released him, it happened far too soon but he dutifully stepped back. He nodded respectfully and then vanished in a burst of red flames.  
  
Misuteri quickly moved back behind the door. She tightened the knot of her belt nervously and tried to breath. It still wasn't comfortable to move. Her ears and tail seemed to be independent parts of her body as she tried to maintain her anonymity.  
  
_I could change back and get into bed!_  
  
That idea quickly proved futile. Try as she might, she couldn't will herself to return to her human form. It hurt too much. She needed help. She needed Loki's help...and that meant telling him what she did. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She admitted to herself that she had made a mistake.  
  
_This whole shifting thing would've been much easier if I'd've asked Loki first..._  
  
“Misuteri...” he called for her. Loki's voice was smooth and disarming. Yet, it put the girl on edge anyway. The authoritarian twinge to his voice was unmistakable and with her wolfish ears, he knew she heard it.  
  
Misuteri gulped nervously and slowly opened the bedroom door. Loki was sitting on a couch with his back to her. His arms were stretched over the back of it and his feet were up on the table. He was all casual dominance and that made her more concerned than if he had been angry. She breathed deeply and tried to banish her apprehension. She was still fully confident she was with the man she had grown up with, the man that loved her dearly. She straightened her back and walked forward confidently. She moved with purpose and poise. Her tail swayed gently behind her as her hips shifted side to side. It shone through the lace back of her robe.  
  
“Yes, my King?” she purred as she circled around in front of him. She folded her arms in front of her and batted her eyelashes. She played the innocent card as hard as she could. Her heart pounded in her chest. She assumed he knew she was there, listening, spying, her intentions meant very little.  
  
Loki put his feet down and sat forward. He rested his elbows on his knees. Even hunched over sitting he was almost eye level with Misuteri. He looked at her sternly. “It is somewhat disappointing when you hide from me upon my return. I expected more from you, pet,” he punctuated his endearment without affection.  
  
Misuteri's ears lay flat against her head and she frowned. “I'm sorry...I...”  
  
“Kneel,” Loki commanded. He snapped his fingers and pointed between his feet.  
  
Misuteri obeyed quickly. She turned to make sure her tail was straight out behind her before her bottom met her heels. She left her hands face up on her lap and started staring at the couch cushion her Master was sitting on.  
  
Loki stood up over her. His height made her curl forward a little. She tried not to. She knew how important posture was to him but she couldn't help but cringe.  
  
“I think it is about time we go over a few new rules,” he said dismissively as he walked away from Misuteri.  
  
Her eyes wanted to follow him. She wanted to look at him so badly but she knew better. She had to be patient. Her King never did anything without purpose. She just had to wait until he told her what it was.  
  
A long moment of silence passed as he positioned himself behind her. He pursed his lips and pulled his shoulders back as he clasped his hands behind his back. “I suppose this goes without saying now but, darling, we are no longer in Asgard. You cannot use your magic wantonly, now, it comes with a price. I am surprised you shifted so quietly, it being your first time, here, in Midgard. I wished to be there with you, to experience it with you, to guide you through it but you stole that from me...” his voice teetered on the fulcrum of rage and sorrow. He paused before continuing. “So, how badly did it hurt?”  
  
Misuteri gulped, readying herself to answer. She thought she saw his point and was considerably humbled. “A lot...” she murmured. It was far from a satisfactory answer for both of them but nevertheless, she answered promptly. She felt tears well on her waterlines and her ears flattened again. They felt hot as blood flooded the tiny capillaries. They were still so sensitive. Some parts of her still ached but the pain didn't matter now. “I'm sorry...” she whimpered.  
  
“I suppose I could find away for you to earn my forgiveness...” he mused. He sauntered back around the large coffee table that separated them. He stood to her left and looked down at her. “I think it as about time you learn a new protocol or two, hmm?”  
  
Misuteri nodded, unsure if she was supposed to speak. She was more than willing to learn something new to make up for having shifted without permission. She wanted to lean down and kiss his boots.  
  
“Very well,” he purred. “Shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh good lord. Why do Misu and Loki have to have sex so much!? 
> 
> I'm not complaining. Maybe I'm just jealous. But DAMN! is it distracting. 
> 
> I'm not 100% what's going to happen in the next chapter but it's probably going to be pretty steamy. But, I mean, I really, really have to move this plot along. It's killing me. xD


	52. Her Reward (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki teaches Misuteri just how talented he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Wow. Um...this turned out to be spectacular! if I don't say so myself. (I could be putting my foot in my mouth because I haven't gotten a chance to edit it with a fine-toothed comb and I apologize for any errors in advance but damn! I was not expecting this to turn out this way.) 
> 
> I did have a lot of fun messing around with some sort of furry stuff with Misuteri's wolf-girl form. I don't always bother adding in the super cute animalistic aspects but this time, I couldn't resist. 
> 
> But really, there's a bit of everything in this super adorable, amazingly sexy scene. Such things include: dom/sub undertones, puppy play, teasing, biting, choking, multiple orgasms

Misuteri's eyes were firmly fixed on the floor when she heard a swooshing sound and then a thwack! She jumped and looked towards Loki. His arm lowered and she saw he was holding the crop again. The skin on her bottom burned and she tucked her chin against her chest.  She turned her head again and started chewing on her lip in anticipation.   
  
_He's not going to hit me with that again, is he?_   
  
She found herself unsure whether or not she wanted him to. He had made her feel so amazing before. It was unlike anything she ever experienced before. She had fantasized about it but experiencing it, with him, with her King, was so beyond anything she could have imagined.   
  
“First things first,” Loki asserted in the silence. “If you insist on using your animal talents, then I must insist you look the part.” He dropped the crop on the table and knelt beside her. He reached forward at her. She flinched but didn't try to move away from him. “That means you no longer require clothing,” he decreed. He had the knot of her robe tie in his hands. A second later he was jerking it open and ripping it from her shoulders.   
  
Misuteri was a little startled as he came at her. Her ears pressed flat against her hair again. She tried to help him take it off of her but the more she tried, the rougher he got. Instead of helping, she simply relaxed. When she was free of it, she wrapped her arms around her chest to trap her warmth in. She was a little surprised how much warmer she had been under such a thin robe.   
  
“In the future, if I find you with so much as a stitch of clothing on, you can expect five lashes for each piece I find, wherever I find it.” He watched as she adjusted to her nakedness. “Secondly,” Loki started. Misuteri looked towards him. She stared at his shiny boots and the crisp edge of his pant legs. “In this form, you do not have permission to stand. If I catch the soles of your feet on the floor while you wear a tail, I will cane them,” he stated. His cogent words were swiftly followed by the sound of something new swooshing through the air. He proceeded to set it on the table next to the crop.   
  
Misuteri's eyes drifted over to the table. She watched a thin, flexible, yellowish rod lay next to the crop. She gulped at the sight of it. For some reason, she found herself wanting to stay as far away from it as possible. She disliked it with extreme prejudice. She moved her feet beneath her. She stroked the sole of one foot with the top of the other nervously.   
  
Loki squatted down next to her again. He gently took her chin in his hand and turned her head towards him. “This last part is very important. My last condition is two fold. I forbid you to speak, as my lovely wolf-girl,” he said affectionately. His endearment gave her the confidence to meet his gaze. He stroked the top of her head. His hand smoothed down over her ear, flattening it for a moment before it popped back up. “However, if you do feel the need to make a request, you may bark and in doing so, you will not incur a punishment for speaking.”   
  
Misuteri pressed her head up against his hand as he petted her. She wasn't cold anymore with him so close. She was listening intently as she reveled in his affection.   
  
“Now, before we begin, let me hear it,” he prompted. He withdrew his hand.   
  
She looked up at him for a second, a little confused. She quickly realized he wanted her to bark. She cast her gaze down in embarrassment. She felt silly. She hadn't ever been afraid to make wolfish noises before. She actually enjoyed it but this was the first time anyone had asked her to. As she continued to contemplate what to do, she didn't know what she wanted the bark to sound like. She often mimicked other barks she heard. She didn't really have one of her own and if she did, she seemed to have forgotten it. She seemed to be experiencing the tiniest bit of stage fright mixed with the inability to decide how to bark.   
  
Loki watched her tiny expressions of indecision and apprehension. He kindly allowed her a moment to sort through her thoughts but as his patience wore thin, he gave her a nudge. It came in a mischievous form. He reached out and pinched the tip of her fluffy tail.   
  
Misuteri's eyes went wide and she let out a surprised, high-pitched ARF! She sounded more like a Pomeranian than a wolf but that fact worked in her favor. She reacted exactly how he wanted her to. He was equal parts entertained and impressed. The fact that she hadn't snarled or growled spoke volumes for her. The adorable sound wasn't aggressive nor was it fearful. It was also very unlikely she would make the noise again on accident.   
  
“There it is!” He exclaimed. He reached out and scratched behind her ear roughly. He wore an innocuous simper as he looked down at her.   
  
Misuteri looked up at him. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were pouty. She as nowhere near as entertained as he was. That noise was far from the bark she wanted to be her signature mark. She really, really didn't want to have to do it again. She was contemplating barking again in a more assertive manner but he was just too cute. He was grinning more like an adoring dog owner rather than a king. She didn't really care if she embarrassed herself a little if he looked so happy. She smiled and her tail started to twitch into a wag.  
  
“Do it again, Misuteri,” Loki commanded sweetly.   
  
Without hesitation, she obeyed. Another sharp, almost squeaky, bark. Loki's smile grew too wide for his face and he petted her again. Misuteri had absolutely no control over her tail now. It flopped back and forth behind her as she watched Loki's face light up. Misuteri opened her mouth to bark again but Loki rushed at her.   
  
One hand slipped around the back of her head as he guided her against the carpet. His lips crashed against hers. Misuteri melted in his arms. Her lips parted and their tongues brushed against each other. He pulled back too soon as he lay her gently on the carpet. He started to strip his clothes off manually to tease her. She paused and looked him up and down. Her unamused expression returned. With a snap of her fingers, his clothes vanished.  
  
Loki grinned proudly. He had no aversion to her using her magic now. She was his. It didn't matter who sensed her magic usage. There was no chance she would leave him. She had a number of secret talents he wanted to explore. He wondered how many she thought he taught her and what she believed she innately knew. He would find out eventually. Now was not the time for idle thoughts.   
  
Misuteri made her desire more than clear. If she couldn't speak, she would act. She made it a silent goal not to bark unless absolutely necessary. The second he was back within arm's reach, she began kissing him relentlessly. She pulled him down on her and wrapped her legs around his waist. She lightly clawed at his perfect skin. His broad shoulders and his powerful chest left her weak in the knees. She continued to try to press kisses all over his face and neck. Each and every one left them both smiling.   
  
Loki was more than happy to accept her affection. He didn't find it annoying or trying in the least. Her smiling face made him more than willing to endure her love. However, the way she was bouncing and grinding against him made his desire for her grow tenfold.   
  
He gathered her groping hands in one of his and held them above her head. She giggled and arched her back towards him. Her flat belly pressed against his well carved abdomen. The heat from his skin made her need to be close to him. Loki continued to move into position, all the while, he had to contend with her bucking hips and ticklish spots. Well, it wasn't like he was intentionally avoiding her ticklish spots. She was an adorable giggling, teasing mess under him. He couldn't help but want it to continue.   
  
Slowly though, he calmed her down by stroking his long fingers down her chest. He pressed her down just hard enough to make her settle against the floor. He breathed deeply, leading her by example. Her world slowed down until there was nothing but steady rise and fall of his chest.   
  
Loki slowly smoothed his hand over her abdomen and down between her legs. His fingers spread out over her. His index and pinkie fingers tucked into the hypersensitive crevasses of her thighs. His middle and ring fingers curled around the supple mound of flesh outside her entrance.  He held her there with her arms above her head in one hand and his other hand cupping her womanhood with the utmost tenderness. He didn't intend to tease her or make her beg. He wanted to shower her with the affection she so willingly awarded him. He was careful of Misuteri's tail as he positioned himself between her knees.   
  
Misuteri lay perfectly still. Her eyes danced over the curves of his face. There were so many and each one fascinated her as much as the last. She was amazed at how the sum of all his parts, masculine and feminine, could add up to something more beautiful than either sex by itself. She watched him carefully as the muscles in his neck and chest flexed. She kept a particularly close eye on his free hand. She held her breath as she watched it slip below her line of sight. Her breath hitched and her eyes rolled back as he took hold of her. She licked her lips and let out a moan. She was about to beg him, reflexively, but at the last second, she remembered his rule and bit her lip to stop herself.   
  
_Oh...please, Loki...please, my King...I want you...I want you so much it hurts..._  
  
Loki looked down at her. Her skin was so pale and soft. It was like she hadn't experienced a day of strife in her life. He drank her innocence in. She was so small. It was easy for him to forget how much larger he was than her. She tended to make her presence known and it often rivaled his ability to command a room. He loved how she gave herself over to him so willingly. She was so receptive and needy beneath him. He watched as she resisted the tiny urges to move. It was a matter of seconds before he was fully drunk off of her.   
  
He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He hastily removed his hand from her. He could feel the slickness of her excitement beneath his fingertips. She was so ready for him, there was no need to prolong their torment. He took hold of his aching shaft and lowered his hips. She instinctively lifted her hips. As she did, the pulsating head of Loki's member slipped into place. It was the most effortless thing they both had ever experienced. He lowered his weight down on her and filled her to the brim. Simultaneously, they let out a sigh of relief.   
  
Still, she seemed to want more as she shivered and clamped down on the hilt of him. Even her quick, compulsive movements made him shutter. It gave Loki pause. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so sensitive. He kissed her, deeply and passionately. His free hand hooked itself into the nook where her thigh and pelvis connected for balance. He continued to kiss her and hold her down. He found himself wanting something besides his usual rough tastes.  
  
Misuteri was having none of it. She was more than an active and eager participant; she was impatient and insatiable. She wanted to experience the sweet release of sex's ultimate conclusion as soon as possible. She pressed her front against him and tightened around him. She did her best to use her minimal range of motion to her advantage but it was embarrassingly easy for Loki to squelch any attempt to wiggle out an ounce of pleasure that he didn't want her to have. Her forthright, albeit feeble, advances left him amused. He felt himself smiling as he kissed her. He delighted in her frustration. Every once and a while, he would flex just right to tease her g-spot.   
  
Misuteri started to groan and whine in protest. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as he started trailing kisses down her chin and over her cheek. She knew what he was getting ready to do and she wasn't sure if she could take it. Loki lifted his chest up off of her core and looked down at her again. Despite the drastic size difference, they seemed to fit together perfectly. He let out a purr of satisfaction as he felt Misuteri settle beneath him. She turned her head to the side an let out a low whine. Her entire body ached with need. She couldn't take it any longer. She would endure his torturous bite in hopes he would have mercy on her.  
  
He licked his lips and graciously accepted her invitation. His teeth pressed against her flesh but not hard enough to break the skin. He held her sensitive epidermis between his perfectly formed teeth and proceeded to suck on it. If there was a surefire way of making Misuteri wiggle and writhe, this was it. The combination of his breath on her neck and the way he seemed to chew on her was the definition of torture.   
  
Almost immediately, Misuteri began whimpering for mercy. She knew he was far from finished but she had to try. He hummed in her ear as if he were biting into something delicious. That sound and the jolt of electricity it sent down her spine made her gush with excitement. She started pulling at his hold on her wrist and bucking her hips. She continued to cry out and whine as he plagued her senses with tiny pricks of pain and tingling waves of pleasure.   
  
She seemed to be gaining some ground as she was able to pull away enough to make him lose hold of her. She jerked at just the right angle that his lips popped off of her skin. It snapped back and she could feel her pulse. Forcing him off of her almost felt worse than letting him continue. She brought her shoulders up close to her ears. She stared up at him imploringly but the subtle twitch of his brow was more than enough to express his displeasure.   
  
“Relax, pet,” he commanded as if he had let go of her of his own volition. He trailed his hand up her stomach as he spoke. “For if you do not, I will be forced to take my frustrations out elsewhere.” He punctuated his statement with a sudden pinch of the dark pink bud at the tip of her breast.   
  
Misuteri threw her head back in surprise. She choked off her scream in fear she might accidentally say something while doing so. Her entire body tensed and Loki felt another flood of arousal wash over him. Her tail curled upward and caressed the back of his leg before falling lifeless to the floor again. It tickled his skin. He resisted the urge to flex and tease her more in return. Less than half a second passed before she was swallowing and trying to obey. Relaxing was going to be difficult now with one side of her neck already tender and Loki's sharp grip on her nipple. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She stopped pulling against his hold on her wrists and turned her head to the side.   
  
“Good girl,” he cooed. He let go of her breast and smoothed his hand back down in place on her hip. He lowered himself back down over her and nuzzled against the nape of her neck. He pressed gentle, tender kisses all over her again as she rubbed her cheek against his hair. She whimpered softly in his ear.   
  
He stayed there, breathing in her scent and soaking in her warmth for as long as he could stand to resist his own need. Misuteri was no help either. The way she tightened around him and shifted her hips with the subtlest movements was enough to drive him mad. He drew in one final breath and on his exhale, he rocked his hips forward. He pressed into her as deeply as he could. He pressed forward until he felt her excitement begin to moisten his thighs. He let out a throaty groan as he settled firmly within her.   
  
Misuteri shuttered and moaned. The movement made her stomach flip. She was so full; and with his weight pressing down on her it was hard to breathe. Her eyelids fluttered as her arousal took hold. Her sweet, submissive noises were replaced by heavy panting. She was so filled up with need she couldn't move. She couldn't squeeze her pelvis around him or rock her hips. She was just there, a puddle of desire, with him breathing in her ear.   
  
“I am going to ravage you and while I do, you best remember your rules, pet,” he purred. “I am in a generous mood and I would love to be able to simply reward you for all your hard work.” He made it pretty obvious that he didn't want to have to stop and punish her if she misbehaved.   
  
Loki didn't wait for her affirmation or consent before he began mercilessly slamming his pelvis against hers. She was already his and he wanted to enjoy what was his. He had grown to adore his new pet and he wanted to give her the world. She had behaved so well for him, it made his chest nearly burst with pride. Her reward was his reward. He enjoyed taking care of her. He needed to make her feel good. He intended to show her how good he could make her feel if she continued to be loyal and obedient. He wanted to make her memories of him now infinitely better than the ones he had taken from her the night before.   
  
Misuteri nodded her head in understanding but she quickly lost the ability to make such a conscious effort to communicate. She wanted to moan and whimper as a way to tell him she was enjoying herself as he started ravishing her but he made her head spin to the point that she was incapable of any form of speech. She wasn't able to do any of the things she really wanted to do as an active participant. Her Master took her over so completely, that she was nothing more than a hot, panting mess beneath him. Loki was pounding into her so hard the only thing she could do was endure every blissful second of it.   
  
He was remarkably talented with the way swiveled his hips and moved around inside of her. He somehow managed to maintain a level of expert dexterity as the head of his cock swirled around, tantalizing her most sensitive spots. Misuteri felt the same way she had that morning. She was suspended in a state of utter bliss. Her entire body was damp and flush with her desire for him.    
  
Loki stayed at a steady, calculated pace for more than a few minutes as his need pooled in his stomach. He kept his head buried in her neck. Her rapid panting urged him on. The scent of her lingered in the air and he could taste her. He knew she was close. He licked his lips and started to gnaw on her neck. He squeezed her wrists in his hand and increased his speed. He stiffened inside of her and focused solely on that spot that made her tense up around him uncontrollably.  
  
Misuteri cried out in rapture as her entire body began to seize. The mystical girl was in a state of euphoria so pure she teetered on the precipice of delirium. She had never experienced such a powerful force such as that of Loki's emphatic intent. The way he made her bend to his will alone was enough to push her over the edge but she realized he didn't need to do that. He was skillful enough to make her want to beg for it, to beg for more, even when she didn't have to.   
  
Loki didn't stop his assault. He reveled in her exultation knowing he was the singular cause. He grinned from ear to ear as he felt her orgasm gush around him. He swore he felt it splash on him as he drove himself to the hilt. The thought almost made him laugh and lose his rhythm. He felt her legs flopping wildly around his hips as he thrust into her. It was like he could see the curve of her thighs, down to the bend in her knees and over the slope of her calves to her tiny, curled toes. It made him shutter with ecstasy. He was ready to join her. He was only seconds away when she let out another scream.  
  
Her cry was more of a startled howl of passion than anything else and that was because that was just how her second compounding climax hit her. She had barely come down off of her first when she felt Loki take over her body once again. She had absolutely no control over her limbs and core as they flexed and tightened in place. The fact that Loki hadn't noticed her body lock up again was testament to his true strength.   
  
As Loki continued to plunge his meaty piston into her gushing center, Misuteri's cries maintained steady volume. Her inability to do anything to stop it started to make her panic. Frustrated, humiliated tears burned her waterlines as her fiery passion started to lose its intensity. She tried to resist the way Loki made her feel. She hated herself a little for even trying but she was so tired. She contemplated barking just to beg him to stop but she didn't want to sound ungrateful. Before long it didn't matter, her throat turned hoarse and she was forced to submit to the mind-numbing pleasure her Master so generously gave her.   
  
Loki did notice her distress and he dialed it down a notch. He didn't want her passing out before the finale. However, he wasn't so merciful as to stop. She would grow to love and appreciate his ability to overwhelm her senses so completely. She was completely safe; it was easier for her to learn that lesson this way rather than during a punishment.   
  
Loki hummed to himself as he watched her lids grow heavy. He had forgotten she lacked the endurance of an Asynjur. He slowly dragged his hand down Misuteri's arm. He stroked the hair sticking to her face and smiled. “One more time, pet, one more time, with me,” he whispered softly. His hand continued to venture south until his thumb started tapping Misuteri's clit in four-four time. Slowly, he increased its speed and watched her come back to him.  
  
Misuteri was worried she might disappoint him. She wasn't sure she could finish again. She hadn't thought it was possible to feel so enamored but she knew better than to think that there was any such thing as impossible with her King. If he wanted her to cum again, she would, as many times as he willed it because that was just how things were. Ultimately, there was nothing to worry about and so, she didn't. She simply readied herself and waited for him to tell her he was close.  
  
The half-conscious wolf-girl didn't have to wait for long. A few dozen strokes later and the pair were both twitching and spasming. He returned to his peak intensity and tore into her. He was already rapidly approaching his own release. His thrusts became shorter and faster. His exploring hand centered on her throat. He held it there for a second, letting her get used to the feeling of his hand there and then he tucked the soft curve between his thumb and index finger under her chin.   
  
The lack of oxygen and the inability to breathe made Misuteri's body come alive again just as Loki found one spot that hadn't been overstimulated yet. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she enthusiastically gave herself over to him. She wanted him to take what little control she had. She probably would have started screaming again if Loki hadn't been so polite as to make sure she couldn't this last time. In doing so, Misuteri relinquished control over whether or not she stayed conscious.   
  
The feeling of Misuteri's neck in his hand was the most satisfying sensations he had ever experienced. She trusted him without a shadow of a doubt. She was unconcerned with the influence of his darkness, although it crept right beneath the surface. She feared nothing, not even him. There was nothing in the world that could hurt her if Loki was protecting her; and she was his. He would always protect her, even from himself.   
  
She was so beautiful in her complete dependence on him. He stared down at how her pleasure flushed her pale cheeks pink. Her blue eyes seemed bigger at the moment with her dilated pupils. Her lips were parted. She was still panting. She was the embodiment of innocence and unconditional love; and he had broken her. He had wrecked her but in the most perfect way possible.   
  
Loki's guttural moan turned into a roar as a second, unexpected, wave of relief coursed through his loins. It knocked the air from his lungs and made his heart leap into his throat. Instinctively, he jerked his hand away from her throat and watched her gasp for air. He had to physically shake it off before he could move off of Misuteri. When he finally did manage to get the feeling back into his limbs, he found them weighing more than they did before.  
  
Misuteri wasn't the only one having trouble recovering from their hyper intense bout of passion. Loki found himself more spent than he had expected. The total of the day's events must have taken its toll. He was unsure of his own strength to even carry them both to the bedroom. He waved his hand over the couch. It became wider like a daybed. A large forest green blanket spread over it. A handful of pillows gathered against one arm and another, lighter green blanket lay folded over the back of it.    
  
Loki breathed deeply for a moment before he mustered all his strength to bring Misuteri to bed with him. He stood and flexed first before bending down to pick her up. She was weak and boneless in his grip. He pressed her firmly against his chest as he moved to position himself on the new couch. He slowly sat down. With most of her weight resting on his lap, he spun, lifting his legs onto the cushions. He leaned back and rested his head and shoulders against the pillows.   
  
He sighed with relief as his tired muscles started to relax. Misuteri was still limply curled on his lap like a kitten. He grinned at the sight and then pulled her shoulders until she lay flat against him. She was lax and fluid as he positioned her between his legs. He shifted her hips so that she lay with her chest against his ribs. He smoothed her wavy blond hair to the side, allowing her back to cool. He bent one knee up so she wouldn't accidentally roll off the couch while they slept. Once she was settled where he wanted her, he swiped his index and middle fingers to the side. The folded blanket covered them both over. Seconds later, Loki drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've finally got this chapter finished, I'll continue working on Chapter 2 of Royal Discipline. :3 
> 
> So, was this worth the wait? I'd love to hear what you think. Let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	53. The Vision (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Misuteri take a nap together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this up. It's been sooo long since I updated and I feel horrible about it! It's finals week and I've been really busy. I've also been working on the chapters before the Princess Arc. I've posted a note in the summary if you're curious just what chapters might have changed. I mention those changes because some of details in this chapter allude to changes I've made in Chapter 25. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter is really gory/bloody. Very dark. Also, lots of feels. 
> 
> There is lots of potential for shadowing in this chapter!

Misuteri was curled up with the light green fleece blanket wrapped around her. She was tucked in a tight ball on top of Loki's abdomen. Her knees were up close to her chest and her feet were snugly pressed against Loki's inner thigh. Her arms were pressed down on top of their covers. She had made a make shift pillow out of a bunched up section of the blanket. Her ears and tail had retreated beneath the surface. She slowly roused as she rubbed her face against against the infinite softness of the fluffy sheet of cloth.  
  
She relished in the smooth, plushy feeling of the cloth wrapped around her. She hadn't ever felt anything like it, or maybe she had, she couldn't decide; all she knew is that she loved it!  Quickly, she couldn't resist pressing harder against it. She was stretching and squirming against it like a cat. She wasn't concerned about Loki or waking him. Even if she was exceptionally energetic in the morning, Loki was relatively indulgent of her impulses.  
  
Loki didn't notice her odd ministrations until her toes dug into the sensitive spot of his inner thigh and her heel brushed up the length of him. He woke with a shiver and peaked an eye open to find her rubbing against him. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back over the pillows. He would let her enjoy it for now. He knew how much she adored fleece. That was why he picked it. Besides, she was absolutely adorable and he liked the sweet, innocent way she took pleasure in the simple things.  
  
Misuteri started to hum and whine as if she couldn't get enough of it. Her movements got more aggressive as frustration started to build in her chest. She loved the feeling of it on her skin but there was something strangely familiar about it that she couldn't place. It wasn't how it felt that made it feel different somehow; it was the way it smelled. It smelled like her and Loki. That's how it _should_ smell. There was no reason it should smell like anything different and yet, her intuition told her something different.  
  
“Loki...?” Misuteri whispered. She stopped rubbing against the intoxicating fabric and lay on her belly on top of him.  
  
“Yes, pet?” Loki replied without looking at her.  
  
“What is this called?” Misuteri pulled the blanket up and pressed her face against it.  
  
“Fleece,” he replied impassively. He made it pretty clear he was still trying to rest but he wasn't angry.  
  
“Fleece?” she repeated the word with a narrow gaze on it. “Like wool? It doesn't feel like wool.” She really didn't like wool; there was no way this could be the same thing. “Does it come from sheep?”  
  
“Yes, technically,” he answered her. He wasn't sure exactly what she knew, still, but it seemed most everything in connection to her Midgardian memories had been wiped clean. That meant there were more than a few gaps in her knowledge and he would have to fill them. He rolled his eyes beneath his lids with the tediousness of the task. “Midgard has many simple luxuries, pet, you need not bother yourself with the details.”  
  
Misuteri inferred the silent 'or me'. She settled against his chest and felt his arms affectionately wrap around her. She hummed again in contentment. It had been a long time since they just cuddled. Loki was always having to run off to take care of this or that. She didn't mind much. The others kept her busy. She had lots of responsibilities as a dutiful princess on the rise to becoming queen.  
  
_I wonder what the others are up to. I wonder what Loki and Ratatosk were talking about last night._  
  
Baldur, Hel, and Jormangundr were all names she hadn't heard before. She remembered Ratatosk saying the word “Guardians” and it made her infinitely curious. It stuck in her head like a weed she couldn't pull out by the roots. Misuteri looked up at her half-sleeping king. He was the only one capable of sating her need to know. She decided not saying anything was best. He looked exceptionally tired and she was really enjoying their cuddles. She could and would ask him later.  
  
Slowly, Loki's warmth and affection melted Misuteri back into unconsciousness. The pair rested for almost another hour before Loki was thrown back into wakefulness by a nightmare. His eyes popped open and he looked down at the mess of blond hair and pale skin on top of him. The sight of her settled him a little but now she reminded him of everything he was fighting to protect.  
  
“Misuteri...” he called her name softly. He smoothed the hair out of her face and rubbed her upper arm. She was unresponsive, a heavy sleeper he assumed. “Misuteri...” he repeated himself more forcefully, expecting the authority in his voice to rouse her. Still, nothing. He felt something wet against his chest and then the warm liquid spilled down his side. He narrowed his eyes at her and then his gaze went wide. “Misuteri!” he shouted. His voice was frantic and pleading.  
  
She was limp as he lifted her off of him by the shoulders. The dampness on his stomach and chest squicked as he peeled her skin away from his. His throat seized up as his fears became reality. Her head hung low but the movement caused her wounds to gush. Her throat had been cut and her stomach was home to a dozen stab wounds. They were both covered in a thick, sticky layer of bright red blood, of Misuteri's blood. It was still warm, her body was still warm. He pulled her against him. He choked down a sob. He was embarrassingly close to weeping.  
  
“How? How could this have happened?!” he roared. He stifled his sorrow with the full brunt of his rage. He inhaled sharply, gathering his strength. He squeezed her hard once more and then let out a shuttering exhale. He was literally shaking as his fury surged through him. He swallowed hard and scooted out from beneath her. He curled his lips in over his teeth to resist a frown. He covered her over and turned.  
  
Loki's world shifted. He was faced with the harsh, cold walls and columns of Asgard. He was no longer naked, covered in Misuteri's blood. He stood atop the stairs in the golden throne room with his armor on and his scepter in hand. His heart still ached with the loss of Misuteri but there was a coldness in his heart. He blinked and the room was filled with his Court and Guardians alike. They all knelt before him, full armored and ready for battle.  
  
“We have been betrayed,” he began. “Those that were once our allies have declared war on us through the most heinous of deeds...” his voice trailed off as if to recall something too painful to speak aloud. He swallowed hard and continued on. “Your Queen, _my wife_ , the one who enabled and inspired you, needs you now. Though she cannot take up arms and fight beside you, know this: she is in your heart. Her pride in you, her love for you, beats in your very veins. Carry her as she carried you! Honor her memory and yourselves and fight!” Loki thrust his spear into the air and roared.  
  
The crowd roared back with equal fervor and passion. Aesir and Guardians stood side by side with their weapons raised. Their hearts beat rapidly in their chests. They were more than ready to exact their revenge for the loss of their beloved queen. They hadn't needed Loki's passionate plea to ready them for the fight ahead but they had to admit, it helped. They had never felt like they were all on the same side more than they did now.  
  
Loki grinned and his magic whisked them away to the battlefield. He landed with his feet wide apart. His hand was empty and stung with pain. His scepter lay covered in dirt several yards away from him. He looked down at himself. He was covered in soot. He turned his head from his blackened hand and looked ahead of him.  
  
“Thor?” He called out, confused.

A dark, sinister laughter echoed in reply.

This wasn't the first time his hand was burned as such. He knew the God of Thunder was more than capable of inflicting such a wound. He expected none other than Odin's prideful spawn to emerge from the smoke and ashes; but for a long moment, there was nothing but silence.

Loki heard footsteps approaching. The gait was slow and menacing, not unlike his own. He darted to the side and scrambled for his scepter. He was met with a swift kick to the jaw that sent him spinning through the air. He landed with his face in the dirt and a mouth full of blood. His teeth and jawline had been all but shattered. His pain intensified as his injuries pulsated. He struggled to heal himself. What should have taken him less than a minute to heal, was taking far longer. He felt tired and weak, as if his energy supply had gone dry.  
  
“How does it feel to be left at the mercy of someone else after you've wasted all your power protecting others?” Loki's assailant came at him with venom dripping form his lips. “Huh?!” His foe kicked him in the stomach. “How. Does. It. Feel?!” Each word was punctuated by a powerful, bone-crushing blow.  
  
Loki groaned and choked. “Who are you!?” he shouted back defiantly. He tried to rise to his feet only to have a fist come barreling down on his cheek bone. Loki's eyes rolled back in his head.  
  
“I am the rightful King of Asgard...” the villain answered.  
  
“Odin...?” Loki whispered.  
  
Loki roused again. This time his was skull throbbing. He couldn't open his eyes. Something was pressing them down. It felt like he was blindfolded. His arms were tightly pinned behind his back. He felt two strong hands, one on either shoulder, holding him down. He heard the sound of someone speaking.  
  
“Loki...Do you have anything to say for yourself?” It was the same voice as before.  
  
Loki attempted to straighten himself. He was quickly pushed back down. He inhaled sharply and prepared to voice his outrage. The second he readied himself, he felt it. His lips were firmly pressed together. No, not pressed, tied. His lips had been sown shut. He felt the tiny wounds on his already aching face. He couldn't control the snarling growl that vibrated up his chest. It tugged at his sore lips but he didn't care. He was far too humiliated to care.  
  
The same dark laughter reverberated throughout the room. A large crowd joined in a moment later. They all reveled in his public humiliation. They enjoyed bringing the God of Mischief to his knees. This wasn't justice; this was vengeance. He would be lucky to survive the night.  
  
Someone delivered another devastating blow to the back of the head. Loki felt his forehead smash against the hard marble in front of him before he lost consciousness again.  
  
He was plunged headfirst into a sea of darkness, left to drown in it. He was free of his pain and bondage. He was weightless and adrift. He was left with little more than the knowledge that it would not last. He was alone with his thoughts. He couldn't decide whether or not he was dreaming or remembering. Maybe it was both. It didn't matter. His misery was real. His heart ached as if his visions were true. In a way they were. At least some of them were.  
  
He inhaled deeply and he caught the scent of something familiar. He could still smell Misuteri. He focused on her, just her. He could feel her warmth. He could smell her hair. In the darkness, she was there with him, somehow. It was more than the memory of her. The longer he focused on her, the more he could sense her presence, her aura.  
  
Loki continued to think of her. He let himself get lost in the thought of her. He knew her light would guide him home. She was calling out to him. Her purity sparkled in the distance like a star. It was only a matter of time before they were reunited. He was a god. He was ageless. Time meant very little to him personally. He only acted in haste for the sake of others. Thus, he hurried. He sprinted forward towards Misuteri, for Misuteri.  
  
Loki drew close enough to the light to peer into it. He saw Misuteri in a beautiful evening gown. She sat with her back to him, brushing her hair in the mirror of a glass vanity. He paused to admire her beauty. It brought tears to his eyes. It felt like years since he had seen her. He stepped forward, almost ready to cross the threshold and escape his darkness when he saw another figure move into view.  
  
Loki quickly took stock of the man as a threat. He paid little attention to his specific physical attributes. He was tall and muscular. His shoulders were broad and covered in Asgardian formal attire. The fine, well made fabrics of his suit were accompanied by leathers and strategically placed bits of armor. He carried a long sword on a belt at his hip. He sauntered towards Misuteri as if he had been intimate with her. Jealousy rose up in his chest. He almost leaped through the doorway on principle alone.  
  
It was then a glimmer caught his eye. His foe had a dagger neatly tucked in his sleeve. He couldn't believe he had missed it before. Though, there was a possibility it hadn't been there. Loki was well aware of the fluidity of this realm of consciousness. He was far from the person in control. He leaned forward and pressed his hands on the image before him. This was his own personal prison.  
  
Loki resisted his first impulses. He could be looking through a mirror of some sort, not a portal. This could be yet another way to torment him with what he would never have. He poised himself and waited. He was ready to attack if when he got the chance. He would throw himself forward through the invisible wall that divided them.  
  
“Are you almost ready, darling?” The man asked sweetly. He moved directly between Misuteri and Loki. He stroked a piece of hair out of Misuteri's face and trailed his fingers down the nape of her neck eliciting a giggle from her.  
  
“Yes, dear,” she teased. “I just need a few more minutes.”  
  
“You know...we're already late...we could make them wait a little longer...” The man continued to tickle his fingers over the bare skin of her neck and shoulders.  
  
Misuteri laughed and brushed his hand aside. “I don't think so, mister!” she asserted playfully.  
  
The gentlemen dipped down low over her and hummed darkly. “And what makes you think I'm giving you a choice?” His lecherous touch slipped down and curved around the high crest of her bosom. He chuckled, revealing his sinister intent.  
  
Loki's eyes went wide as he heard the laughter. He had heard it at least twice before. He narrowed his gaze in on the man's arm. It was dipped down in front of Misuteri but he could see it in the mirror of the vanity. His brow was twitching as is rage rose up in him. He watched as Misuteri swallowed uncomfortably.  
  
“Well...” she began nervously. “I suppose then...they would have to wait...” She frowned and looked away from the mirror.  
  
“You really were well trained,” he said with a pat to her cheek. “Too bad I no longer need you...”  
  
Misuteri's face pinched in confusion and then she saw it too. Her gentleman caller had a dagger in his hand. She held up her hands to push him away but he was too strong. “Please, no, wait! I'm worth more alive!” she cried desperately.  
  
Loki couldn't simply watch anymore. Trick or no, he would not submit to such torture. He would not let his memory of Misuteri be tainted so. He thrust himself forward. He crashed against the wall of light. It burned his skin but he did not halt his advance. He would get through. _He would save Misuteri._  
  
He was blinded and then swallowed up by the light. It weighed him down with responsibility and restraint. He felt the chains of kingship on him once again. He was burdened with the heaviness of a higher purpose and the intention to follow through. His benevolence and power had been returned to him. He shouldered it with his strength of will and the wisdom his gifts afforded him. He was filled up with all the things that made his life worth living; and all the things he was willing to share with Misuteri.  
  
He blinked rapidly and his sight came back to him. He was kneeling over Misuteri in her evening gown. She was wounded the same way as before. His hands and chest were stained with her blood. The assailant was gone. All that was left was her, bleeding in his arms.  
  
“They said you left. They said you abandoned us...” Misuteri choked on her words. Tears rolled down the side of her face as she realized it was really him. “Why? Why, Loki...? Why did you leave us?”  
  
Loki was struck off guard by her assault on him. He shook his head with his own tears welling up on his waterlines. “I swear, I did not. I would never!” he asserted. He tried to heal her but he couldn't. His magic wasn't working. He pressed his hand over her throat tenderly, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
“You could've saved us...You could've stopped...” Misuteri choked again and her voice trailed off before she was able to finish her thought.  
  
Loki let out a mournful cry. He pulled her up to his chest and sobbed. It was a long, heaving sound that echoed back at him. He shuttered and shook her. “No...nonono...this cannot be happening...not again...!” he cried. He felt the loss of her as if it were the first time. He sucked in a reluctant breath and hardened his throat as he exhaled. He refused to let his fear of losing her overtake him again.  
  
“It really is your own fault. You're the one that taught me kings and devils aren't allowed to love,” a familiar voice rang out behind him. “And you, my friend, are both.”  
  
Loki set Misuteri against the floor and spun on his heel. “You!” he growled. “You will pay for this!” Loki launched himself at the tall, dark figure before him. He caught him by the collar of his well made outfit and slammed him against the wall. “I am going to _destroy_ you!”  
  
Loki felt the back of his skull fracture again. The force of the blow made his eye sight blur. He saw double and then triple of his foe. The tables had been turned somehow. There were fists flying at his face, yet, he was still capable of speech. “It would only be fitting...seeing as you created me...” his voice was his own but his words were not.  
  
This was wrong. This was all wrong. He gripped the gauntlet covered wrist connected to the hand wrapped around his throat. He was slowly losing consciousness again. He couldn't stop himself. He wasn't strong enough to endure his foe's assault. He blinked and in his last effort to rebel against defeat, his gaze fell on Misuteri's body.  
  
He woke once more to find himself back on the battlefield. He was badly injured. It felt as if his injuries from all of his encounters had happened all at once. His pain was only compounded by his confusion. He couldn't fathom what he had done to deserve such a fate. He laughed at himself. He had done more than enough to deserve this. He deserved this and more. He deserved it if only for the simple fact he believed he could be happy.  
  
He thought himself more powerful than fate. He thought himself more clever than destiny. He thought he could _trick_ destiny. He thought all his efforts to shape the universe for the better through Ragnarök, that he would deserve more than this.  
  
He looked up at his surroundings. The smoke had cleared and the dust had settled. The only remnants of epic battle that had taken place were the bodies that littered the ground and the blood that soaked the soil. The sky was gray and dreary. Heavy clouds rolled in from a far, full of rain to wash away the stains of his defeat.  
  
Everyone he led into battle lay dead around him. Everyone he had inspired had perished. Everyone he had vowed to protect had become empty shells of themselves. No, not everyone. Misuteri wasn't there, though, he was certain she was already dead. There were others that had escaped the deadly fate of these plains. He promised himself if he survived, he would hunt each and every one of them down. He groaned as he lifted himself up off of the ground. He leaned all of his on his palms.  
  
His eyes watered as his gaze found Fenrir in the distance. The gigantic wolf lay pinned to the ground by a net of ropes. His muzzle was a crimson mess of flesh, fur and teeth. Despite their advantage, the lupine's foes still feared his bite, so much so, that the wolf's mandible was perpendicular to his upper jaw. Fenrir's lip was still curled up, baring his massive fangs until his very last breath. Loki had never been prouder of his son. He had died valiantly in battle. He was more than the pawn of a pup he had started out as on Loki's chessboard. He had grown to into more than his place as a Prince of Asgard. Loki knew he had picked the right woman to mother him. Fenrir had become every bit of the man he knew he could be, with Misuteri's help.

Nidhogg was the second easiest to spot. He lay in his red dragon skin, the furthest from the rest. The immobile corpse of him lay surrounded by the charred bodies of his enemies. Loki couldn't discern exactly what killed him but nevertheless, the ancient reptile had been slain. He was nothing more than a mountain of flesh in the distance, ready to be devoured by the mindless insects of this wasteland of a realm. It made Loki sick to think of his most trusted confidant being reduced to little more than maggot food.  
  
Nearer to him lay Ratatosk, Huginn and Muninn. The two females lay close to each other. It looked as if they had been caught by surprise. Their eyes were open and there wasn't any evidence of injury except for the wounds below their shoulder blades. The corvine girls' wings had little more than splintered, jagged bone jutting form their backs. Two pair of wings, one black, one white, were piled on top of each other. Loki nearly vomited at the thought of their beautiful wings being torn and ripped from their backs. Ratatosk was missing his right arm and left leg. There was dirt and ash packed in his wounds. He looked as if he had been crawling towards the other two and had been slaughtered on the way. The long trail of blood from his severed limbs made it very clear he bled to death before he reached his goal. Loki was glad to see an individual with an ax, presumably Ratatosk's foe beaten and broken. It looked like he had been trampled by a horse.  
  
Loki's heart ached as his eyes met the hallow, hazel orbs of Misuteri's darling friend, Kissui, and then even more so, as he identified the dark skinned mass on top of her. Her shiny, silver staff was just out of arm's reach. He wasn't just sorry to see them dead for Misuteri's sake. He, too, had come to care for them, deeply, in their time together. Kissui sat up against a shield thrust into the ground with an arrow in her leg. It wasn't a fatal wound. She should have been able to heal it herself without much trouble but it was obvious that Zuri had taken pause to aid her. Loki's eyes made contact with Zuri's. His head lay on its side, several yards from his body. His mouth hung open and his eyes were glazed over. His face was caked with black soil and grime. He hadn't even been given a chance to defend himself or the girl. His wound was a clean, skilled cut. Whoever had done it didn't want him to suffer. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Kissui. Zuri's body had fallen forward, pinning the petite girl to the ground which left her an even easier target than before. She was covered in his blood as much as she was her own. Someone had stabbed her once, straight through the abdomen. It was another nonfatal injury; that was, if it would have been treated. She had been left her to bleed out with no one to comfort her, to care for her. She died much in the same way Misuteri had. There was nothing he could do to save either of them, though that was his only intention.  
  
Loki would have turned away but he forced himself to look at the pain and destruction he rot. They were dead because of him. He felt like more of a failure than ever. His responsibility as a leader had never felt so heavy. His self-loathing crippled him from the inside out. He couldn't muster the strength to stay up any longer. He felt his body weaken and then collapse against the ground. His own demise was near. He exhaled his last breath and his vision faded to white.  
  
The world was right again as Loki fell into an endless pool of light. He was at peace, drifting in serenity. She was there with him again. His darling pet was curled on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. He could feel her breathing. She was alive and safe. She was in his arms and at his side, right were she was supposed to be. He would _never_ let anything happen to her.  
  
More importantly, he would never let anyone else, even a different version of himself dictate what he could and could not have. If he wanted Misuteri for himself, he would have her. If he wanted to love her, no one would stop him. If he wanted to use her and cast her aside, he would. He would submit to no one's will but his own. The person he was _now_ was the one and only master of himself. He would not be a slave to his past or future selves. He would not be bullied by regret or guilted into sacrifice for his future goals.  
  
Loki woke for the final time with his goals more clearly defined than ever before. If there had been any doubt before, there was none now. Ragnarök was upon them. As much as he wanted relax and play house with Misuteri, he couldn't, not yet, anyway. His stomach churned with the reality that this Misuteri, _his_ Misuteri, may not be able to fulfill the role he had laid out for her. He needed her connection to the others. He needed every part of her, not just the parts that made her pliable and easy to handle.  
  
Loki looked down at the sweet, innocent girl sleeping on his chest. The green, his green, complemented her skin and hair so perfectly. He hated how she fit so neatly in his arms and how he wasn't even supposed to have her like this. She was supposed to fear and respect him as a god. She was supposed to submit to his rule as King. She was supposed to be eternally grateful and loyal to him as her savior.  
  
He narrowed his eyes in frustration. If she hadn't asked him for help, none of this would be happening. It might sound like he was passing blame, but he wasn't. She had asked this of him. She had asked him to help her and he agreed. She knew what she was asking of him. If she didn't think it would happen, she hoped it would. She wanted him to fall in love with her and protect her from herself. She tried to play him just like she did every other chump she had come across. This time, her little plan wasn't going to work.  
  
He would keep his promise but he would not his affection for her stand in his way of his other goals. His gaze softened as she started to rouse. He resisted the urge to grin. He couldn't help it. He chewed on the inside of his lip as steeled himself against Misuteri's charms. Loki let out a heavy sigh. He didn't need to resist his feelings. He was confident she would never ask him to put her before his goals. They shared the same goals; she just didn't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have seemed a little funny in the middle but I hope I wrote it well enough so that I didn't lose most of you. I didn't want to break it up with lines and dividers, cause that would've given it away. I wanted you to feel what Loki felt. 
> 
> Also, if the name of the chapter got you excited for a super special guest character, sorry, I know this wasn't what you were expecting. I've still got Age of Ultron on the brain. <3 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Who do you think the mysterious guy beating Loki up really is? Thor? Odin? Jouten? Himself? 
> 
> You know how much your feedback means to me. Thanks for reading!


	54. Their Imperfections (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a surprise for Misuteri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Misuteri's cute little corset/skirt combos are back! 
> 
> This chapter illustrates Loki's struggle to respect Misuteri's boundaries. Things seem more real in this chapter (as in, this is something I see happening from time to time in a real D/s relationship). Loki slowly, subtly makes Misuteri relinquish her power to him after a misunderstanding.
> 
> Misuteri is far from the perfect pet. Fenrir misbehaves, too. Loki takes every opportunity to teach and care for them, though his temper makes that hard.
> 
> This is overall pretty fluffy, but there's a point. Besides, I thought we needed something far less serious than the last chapter.
> 
> Also, finals are over, so I should be able to get back to updating more regularly. No promises though...the end of this is getting pretty tricky.

“Misuteri,” Loki called to her as he dragged his fingertips up her spine. She hummed a reluctant response. She could feel his morning arousal pressed firmly against the top of her thigh. “Wake up, I have a surprise for you...” he whispered sweetly.  
  
“What kind of surprise...” she mumbled with her face still pressed against a bit of the fleece blanket.  
  
“Telling you would defeat the purpose, would it not?” he replied. His words were pointed, edging on irritation at her lack of excitement. “Be a good girl and do as you are told,” he asserted, still trying to be patient with her. She obviously had no way of knowing what he had just been through, let alone what was at stake. He wouldn't fault her for it.  
  
“Hmmm...” she was a little piqued but she didn't let it get the best of her. She felt more like being mischievous than a good girl. He of all people should appreciate a little mischief. She slowly reached up and put her arms around his neck. She pulled herself up on his chest and nuzzled into him. “It depends...” she started.  
  
“It depends on what?” he asked a little intrigued.  
  
“Oh... _I don't know._..” she answered him in a slow drawl. She drew one of her hands out from behind his neck, careful not to pull his hair by accident, and smoothed it up his face. She moved her hand up over his brow and then down over his eyes, making him close them. She moved higher on his chest until she was close to his ear. “I suppose it depends on whether or not you're going to be _a good boy_ and tell me...”  
  
Loki snatched her hand away from his eyes and glared at her with scolding red irises. Without missing a beat, his other hand tore the blanket from her and came down on her bare bottom. A loud smack echoed throughout the room. His hand was speeding through the air to strike her again when he regained control. When his verdant orbs met her watering blue ones, he stopped himself.  
  
Misuteri let out a terrified yelp and burst into tears the instant Loki's spiteful palm came down on her. She didn't really understand why at first. All she knew was she was scared and hurt. Most of all, she was confused. He didn't really hit her much harder than he had the day before with the crop but this was different. It didn't feel like he was doing it for her best interests; it felt like he did it out of anger, as a form of retaliation.  
  
Loki's eyes went wide as he watched her crumble and shrink from him. She curled her backside against the back of the couch and pulled the blanket in around her. He instinctively moved to give her space and assess the situation. When he realized what he had done he felt terrible. He reached down to comfort her and explain himself but she pushed him away. She let out a high pitched, fearful wine every time he tried to touch her.  
  
He sat up and turned from her. He buried his face in his hands as he resisted his frustration. He knew what he did wrong. He hadn't warned her. She just being playful. She didn't mean any harm. It wasn't like she was really trying to assert herself over him. She wasn't trained well enough to know better. But none of that really mattered. It was _his_ responsibility to know better. He turned back to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Don't touch me!” she shouted at him from beneath the blanket.  
  
Loki didn't pull away. He narrowed his eyes at her. He was glad she couldn't see how upset he was. “Please...pet...”  
  
“Don't call me that!” she cried. He could hear her confused sobs.  
  
“Misuteri...” he said softly in an attempt to soothe her.  
  
“Leave me alone!” she whined.  
  
Her desperate cries made Loki more conflicted than before. She sounded so much like a child. She was acting like one, too, the way she was lashing out at him. Her actions told him she needed guidance and discipline. She might as well have been begging him not to go. He didn't want to handle her roughly but the gentle approach obviously wasn't working.  
  
“Misuteri,” he lowered his voice an octave as he said her name. He wanted to make sure she was listening to him. “I am your king,” he asserted.  
  
“I don't care!” she barked, interrupting him.  
  
They both knew that was a lie. She was hurt and confused and wanted to be left alone. Loki knew very well she would try to push him away. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. It would be counterproductive to punish her for that right now. He didn't want to undo all of his hard work and make her think he was a monster again. If he wanted her to come to her senses and listen to him, then he would have to be creative.  
  
An idea came to him and it was one he was sure would work in his favor. Loki stood up and clothed himself. He decided to wear something innocuous, something that bridged the gap between the old world Midgard she knew and the new one they were in now. He looked down at Misuteri. “I will be right back,” he announced out of courtesy. He teleported out of the room. He didn't want to leave her alone but it would only be for a moment.  
  
Misuteri pouted under the blanket. It was hot and uncomfortable but she would suffer if it made Loki suffer. She was mad at him for leaving, for not trying harder to get her to come out; or at least she thought she was. She knew he could have pulled the blanket from her but he didn't. He didn't even snap at her like she expected when she shouted at him. He was kind and patient and that made it harder to be mad. She was mad at him for making it harder to be mad at him.  
  
Her bottom didn't really hurt anymore. She was slowly cycling through her thoughts and feelings. She felt bad for trying to make him feel bad but he hadn't apologized, so she wasn't going to either. He may have been a king but she was a princess. She wasn't going to let him bully her or extort her. He wasn't going to make her do anything she didn't want to do. She stuck to her guns as she heard him return.  
  
“Misuteri,” he said calmly. “I have brought someone who would very much like to meet you,” he continued unaffected by her silence.  
  
“I don't want to met anyone right now. I just wanna be left alone,” Misuteri whined.  
  
Loki stood close to the couch with Fenrir in his arms. He cradled him close to his chest but Fenrir was very interested in whatever was hiding under the blanket. Loki ignored Misuteri's stubborn reply and loosened his grip on his son. He let the pup wriggle out of his grasp and leap onto the couch.  
  
Misuteri felt something plop onto the cushion next to her. She didn't think much of it until it started to move towards her. It fumbled in hasty, clumsy movements. It found the edge of the blanket quickly enough and nosed its way in underneath. She was met with pair of tiny, glowing yellow eyes and a happy puppy grin. Misuteri rubbed her eyes and forced her lips to curve deeper into a frown as she resisted a smile. He was irresistibly cute.  
  
_Oh...I hate him..._  
  
Misuteri's resolve quickly failed her as Fenrir army crawled closer to her and started to lick her face. He liked the salty taste of her tears and the way she giggled when he licked her. She petted him with both hands until she couldn't resist him anymore. She smoothed her hand over the top of her head and then slowly emerged from her fleecy cave of safety. She tucked the blanket around her and lifted Fenrir onto her lap. He settled there, as long as she kept stroking him.  
  
“I am terribly sorry,” Loki asserted as he bent down with his hands out to pull Fenrir away. “He is slippery. I can take him back now.”  
  
Misuteri glared up at Loki and crushed Fenrir against her chest. “Don't you dare!” she pouted.  
  
This little guy is the only reason I'm not mad at you anymore.  
  
“Oh!” Loki's eyes went wide. “I see...” he frowned. “I suppose I could leave you two alone...”  
  
Misuteri inhaled deeply. She resisted rolling her eyes. She knew he could and would tan her hide for that. “No...” she breathed. “I don't want you to go either...”  
  
“Then ask me to stay,” Loki demanded. His morose attitude had all but vanished.  
  
Misuteri quirked an eyebrow up at him. “Really?” she replied unamused and unimpressed. “You hit me for no reason and now you want me to beg you to stay?” She asked with her bold attitude returning.  
  
“No. You cannot push me away and then expect me to stay simply because you want me to. Such presumptuous behavior is unbecoming of a princess,” he explained.  
  
Misuteri gripped Fenrir's fur tight as she resisted the urge to rebel. He was right. He knew exactly what to say to make her feel worse than she already did. No, that wasn't it. He wasn't trying to make her feel worse. He was making her take responsibility for her actions. It just so happened to be taking responsibility wasn't her strong suit. She frowned in embarrassment for a second and then looked up at him.  
  
“I'm sorry...” she said barely able to hold his gaze. “Will you please stay?” she asked. Her heart pounded in her chest in anticipation of his rejection. She was ready for the adult equivalent of a time out to think about what she had done.  
  
Loki was satisfied enough with her effort. However, he wasn't finished with her. He sat on the table in front of her. “What are you sorry for?” he asked with a voice smooth as silk.  
  
“For yelling at you...” she whispered.  
  
Loki tilted his head as if he couldn't hear her. They both knew he did. He just wanted her to speak up.  
  
“I'm sorry for yelling at you,” she answered more assertively.  
  
“And?” he urged her to dig a little deeper.  
  
“For calling you a good boy?” she cringed. She looked at him with one eye closed and a half smile.  
  
Loki straightened and then put his elbows on his knees. He was glad she realized that wasn't the proper way to treat him but it wasn't exactly the conclusion he was nudging her towards. “Pet...Did you or did you not ignore a direct order?” he wasn't pulling any punches now.  
  
Misuteri's brows knit together. She almost told him no but she paused to think. “Um...well...” she stalled. She knew the right answer but she just didn't want to admit it.  
  
Loki cleared his throat, punctuating his impatience.  
  
“Yes...?” she answered. She looked up at him for approval.  
  
Her uncertainty only made Loki push her harder. “What was the order?”  
  
Misuteri swallowed hard. He was really piling on the guilt. “To wake up...?”  
  
“Tell me exactly what you did wrong,” he demanded. He was relentless. He had to make sure Misuteri knew precisely what she did wrong and why so she never did it again.  
  
Misuteri averted her eyes again. She didn't like the way he was coming at her so hard. The way he did it without raising his voice or seeming angry got under her skin. He was able to slip behind her defenses and weasel his way into her head without even trying. She felt compelled to give into him but still, she refused. She was determined to maintain some of her independence. “I didn't get up when you told me to...”  
  
“Yes, and do you think you deserved a swat on the behind for that?”  
  
Misuteri shrugged her shoulders. “I guess so...” she answered reluctantly. She didn't think she deserved it. She probably wouldn't have done it if she thought he would twack her for it. Besides, she was just being playful. There was no reason why he had to fly off the handle and scare her for it. She assumed giving him the answer he wanted to hear would make the problem go away faster.  
  
“Give me a yes or no, Misuteri,” he ordered.  
  
Misuteri narrowed her eyes at him. She pulled her legs up closer to her chest and petted Fenrir more roughly. She stared at him, unwilling to give an inch, that was, until he adjusted his position. He just lifted his heel and slid his elbow closer to his knee. He made no effort to get nearer to her but still, the shift was enough to make Misuteri look away. She quickly focused her attention on the pup in her arms. She tried to ignore Loki completely but it seemed no matter where she looked, she could see him in her peripheral vision.  
  
It was mostly his hands that unnerved her. They were loosely clasped out in front of him. The long fingers of one hand were gently curled over the other. She saw them twitch when he started to get impatient. She saw how the tiniest movements made the tendons in the back of his hand pop up. They were so big, so strong, she couldn't help but feel intimidated; but at the same time, she knew how gentle they could be. She loved the way he held and caressed her with them. He was so dexterous and talented with his fingers. The thought made her start to chew on her lip.  
  
“When I ask you a question, pet, I expect an answer. Do not make me repeat myself...” his sharp tone jolted her out of her distracting thoughts.  
  
She looked back up at him. Somehow, she had renewed her resolve. “No. I don't think I deserved a swat for that. I was just being playful," she whined. "You could've just told me not to do it again. Maybe if you had done that and I did again, then, yes, _maybe_ I would've deserved it but not this time. This time you scared me and for _no good reason!_ ”  
  
Loki tilted his head to the side as he endured her verbal assault. He had to stop himself from smirking as she barked at him. He made the conscious effort to actually listen to what she had to say; but really, he had made his mind up already. Though, he was pleasantly surprised to find their opinions didn't differ. Still, he was her Master and she would respect him.  
  
He blinked and inhaled deeply. He poised himself to correct her behavior without insulting her. “Misuteri...” he said her name again in that way that made it impossible not to listen. “When have you ever been allowed to raise your voice to me?” his question slithered out from between his lips and threatened to suffocate her.  
  
Misuteri's breath hitched and she averted her gaze. “I'm sorry...I just...”  
  
Loki held up his hand. “Stop. You need not explain yourself. I understand and I am willing to forgive you, _if_ you listen very closely to what I am about to say,” he made his sentence trail on forever in an effort to refocus her attention on him. It worked. He lowered his hand when he saw her nod. Her eyes were wide and fixed on him. She had even stopped stroking Fenrir's fur. “I have allowed you a great many privileges in my care but now, darling, I require much more from you than your days of indulgence. If you prove yourself capable of mastering the tasks I set before you, you will have earned the right to make your own decisions. Until that day, however, you will do as you are told. You will maintain your station with the dignity and grace befitting a princess and you will do so under my strict tutelage, _do you understand me?”_  
  
Misuteri nodded. She would have answered verbally as quickly as she gestured but his words had made her mouth go dry. She hastily wet her lips and replied. “Yes, my King...”  
  
Loki let out a heavy sigh. On his inhale, he stood up and took his seat close to Misuteri. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. Misuteri sunk against him, until finally her head lay on his lap. Loki stroked her hair as she settled into position. He hadn't meant for her to lay like this but he liked that she did. It told him she wanted to be his; that she wanted to submit to him. It _was_ her way of telling him all those things without saying a word.  
  
 “I am sorry, too, pet,” he apologized sincerely. “I should have warned you first. It will never happen again. I do hope our bond is still strong. The last thing I want is to lose your faith in me.”  
  
Misuteri nodded. She held the soft blanket up over her mouth to make sure she didn't say anything out of turn. She was calmer that way. She felt safe from herself as she drifted into Loki. She was a little nervous, trusting him like that again so soon but she wanted to trust him. She wanted him to make it all go away. She wanted to pretend like it hadn't happened but it was hard. It was one of the hardest things she had to do to lay there, to submit when all she could think about was the sadistic glint in his red eyes.  
  
They stayed there like that for a while. All three of them simply enjoyed each other's company and the silence. Loki wanted them to soak in the quiet moment. He knew how intense he was and they needed to know he was capable of taking pleasure in the simple things. Though, he was incapable of doing so without accomplishing some small task.  
  
Misuteri needed to bond with Fenrir again; though he didn't need to do much. She loved animals so much already. She cuddled on his lap, soaking in the scent of him. She was quite content there as she slowly drifted in the space between independence and submission. Even Fenrir was relaxed around his father. It seemed the mildly traumatic events of his accident in the hot spring had been all but forgotten.  
  
Loki hummed in thought. He pressed his hand down on top of her head and smoothed it all the way down the long column of her neck to her bare shoulder. Misuteri affectionately squeezed his fingers between her cheek and shoulder. Loki looked down at her with a tiny smile on his lips. She was insufferably cute. He almost couldn't stand it.  
  
“Pet,” he exhaled his endearment as if he were breathless. He really was. He just wouldn't admit it. His hand slipped over her shoulder and then into the deep slop of her waist. He lifted it and gently patted her slightly upturned bottom. “Come along,” he said encouragingly. “I still have a surprise for you.”  
  
_Wait...there's more?_  
  
Misuteri lifted herself up on her palms. She narrowed her eyes. She thought the puppy was her surprise. She couldn't fathom what else he might have for her. Not that she felt like she deserved it. Realizing that her king still wanted to spoil her made her feel even more guilty than before. She resolved to make sure she earned his affection by being especially well behaved.  
  
She scooted Fenrir out of the way and sat up. Loki stood up and lifted Misuteri's discarded robe off of the floor. He held it up for her as she moved to her feet. Fenrir jumped down and trotted towards his father. Misuteri quickly followed and slipped into her robe when she got to Loki's side.  
  
He led her back into the bedroom. The room glowed with a golden hue as the sunlight shone in through the tall windows. Misuteri tiptoed close to him. The marble floor was cold except for the spots the sun had warmed. She wanted to cling to his arm but he had an incredibly serious look on his face that told her he might not appreciate it.  
  
She followed him closely – which left her a little out of breath – as he crossed the wide open space between the his bed and the stage with a gait she had no hopes of matching until something caught her eye. She noticed there was a high back, black and green chair sitting ominously between the windows. It was set directly in line with the stage.  
  
She slowed as a shiver ran down her spine as she imagined Loki sitting there, watching her submit to whatever wonderfully torturous thing his mischievous mind had cooked up; and then she stopped altogether as lust started to pool in her belly. Fenrir turned to see Misuteri lagging behind. He sharply turned, hoping his father hadn't noticed, and ran to her. His big paws were quiet on the hard floor as he nearly tumbled towards her. His clumsiness got her attention. Misuteri realized she was much further than arm's reach away from her King, which meant she was much farther away from him than she was supposed to be. She was quick and light on her feet as she caught up with him. She was probably working as hard as Fenrir to keep up.  
  
Loki finally stopped, without warning. He paused at a pair of ornately carved, golden doors. He waited for Misuteri to pause at his heel.  
  
“What's through here?” she asked inquisitively. She peeked around his arm and up at his face. She could tell he was trying not to smile. She wanted to press him but she was patient and gracious, in her effort to be extra good. She leaned back and clasped her anxious hands in front of her.  
  
Loki felt her settle at his side and no longer resisted the urge to smile. He promised himself he would never deny either of them the joy of taking pride in her good behavior. He did resist the urge to shrug his shoulders as his Shadow reminded him how much he enjoyed taking pleasure in her misbehavior as well. Loki discarded his lecherous thoughts as he took hold of both of the curved lever handles and thrust across the threshold with Misuteri in toe.  
  
Misuteri stepped forward without hesitation, though she almost leaped backwards as her King sprung his surprise on her. Loki spun on his heel to face her. He wanted to see her reaction to his gift. He spun his finger clockwise and his magic swirled around her.  
  
Her half-frozen toes were sheathed in a sleeve of warm fabric. A pair of knee high socks were pulled tight up over her calves. The robe quickly dematerialized and was replaced by a short dress. The skirt was short. The gold lace trim of it barely came passed her fingertips. Her waist was cinched, just enough to tell her she was wearing a corset but not enough to hinder her ability to breathe. The sweetheart bust was lined with green silk that allowed Misuteri an extra inch of modesty.  
  
Loki snapped his fingers. Misuteri looked up at him, thinking he was trying to get her attention, but she quickly realized that wasn't entirely his intention.  First, a pair of leather cuffs fastened around her wrists and her ankles. They were loose. It felt like she might be able to slip them off if she really tried, though she didn't plan on finding out. She felt a collar wrap around her throat. It fit snugly She looked down at herself. She saw herself covered in a sea of black with green accents.  
  
Loki swiftly moved behind her and guided her in front of a mirror. “Look at yourself, pet,” he purred with approval. He looked her reflection up and down as if he had only dressed her to undress her.  
  
His eyes drifted downward over the shiny green curve of her breasts and then down the tucked black fabric of the corset. There were triangle panels of gold stitched in below her bust. They came to a point above her hips, accenting her long torso and narrow waist. The base of the outfit was a flat black, leaving the shine of the black metal on her cuffs and collar a fitting contrast.  
  
Her new outfit was unlike anything she had ever worn in the castle, yet, it felt somewhat familiar and comfortable. She wasn't sure she liked it. It was short and revealing. She didn't mind the bondage. She felt like they were more accessories than anything else. Besides, she didn't expect to leave his chambers wearing them. As a whole, the ensemble worked well. She did admire his fashion sense, though she wasn't sure quite where he got the idea for such an outfit.  
  
She felt exposed and bashful. She knew it was silly to feel that way in front of Loki, given way he loved to objectify her when they were intimate, but this was different. She was dressed. She wasn't supposed to feel like this while she was dressed. Clothes were suppose to cover and protect her. This outfit did very little of either. She pressed her hands down on the short skirt and then attempted to yank it down in the back. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't make it cover her anymore than it already did. She swallowed hard and did her best to stop fidgeting under his gaze.  
  
“My King...Is this really what you want?” she asked hesitantly. She didn't want to offend him or sound ungrateful but she couldn't get over how odd she looked.  
  
Loki dipped down and pressed his face into the nape of her neck. He breathed in her scent and on his exhale, he let his magic wash over them both. Misuteri loved the way it made her skin tingle and how it always felt like she had just gotten out of the bath when he was finished. She closed her eyes and relaxed against him.  
  
She opened her eyes and noticed how different she looked. Her hair was straight and she was wearing a lot more make up than usual. She never really wore make up in the castle. She narrowed her eyes as she examined the thin, black lines that curved over her waterlines and above her eyelashes. She was shocked to find how long and thick her eyelashes were. She was intrigued by how defined, yet open, her eyes were. She pulled back away from the mirror and observed how much older it made her look. It really wasn't by much but what she had traded in innocence she had gained in sex appeal.  
  
Misuteri quickly looked up at Loki. He stood close behind her with his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her hair back and let his fingertips trail on her clavicle. She couldn't stop staring at his hair. It was pushed back away from his face. The lack of hair framing his sharp features and his serious expression were enough to make her wonder if she was looking at the same man. He, too, looked a little aged but it was more like fifteen years had passed since she first saw him. She always thought he used his magic to look younger than he actually was. She didn't mind. She thought it made him look more distinguished.  
  
Loki kissed the top of her head and stepped to the side of her, which gave her a full view of his new outfit. He was clad in leather from head to toe. It caught Misuteri off guard as she felt the smooth, cold material of his coat press against her bare skin. Her eyes drifted down from his high neckline to the cross layers on his abdomen. Her eyes continued to glide south over the long cut of his tunic and down his long legs. He looked down right devilish, more villain than king, and yet, he was still undeniably regal and sophisticated.  
  
She noticed immediately how his outfit seemed to match hers, or rather, how _her_ outfit matched _his_. It was the little things, like how the widest part of his chest was protected by green leather and how there were golden lines accenting the thin Vs on his stomach. There were even patches of gold on his hips. The only major difference was where she wore lace, he wore metal.  
  
He stood there, letting her drink in the sight of him. He could tell she was breathless and unsure what to think. He caught her staring down at his feet. He noticed immediately what she was staring at. Her almost bare, cuffed feet looked so small in comparison to his.  
  
“Do you like your new outfit, now?” he asked.  
  
Misuteri nodded and then looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and sparkling with elation. She didn't care in the least how revealing it was. She matched him. She looked like him! She had to physically stop herself from jumping up and down. “Oh, yes, my King!" she squealed. "Thank you!” She held her hands up close to her chest to resist the urge to glomp him.  
  
Loki was more than able to reflect every ounce of excitement back at her with his own brand of painful self-restraint. “This is a very special garb, pet. It is enchanted to complement my own. As long as you wear it, wherever you go, all will know who you belong to.”  
  
Misuteri's grin grew and she caught a quick glance at them in the mirror again. She was hit with a pang of uncertainty and she looked back at Loki to quell it. “My King, as much as I love it...how does this outfit set an example for your subjects? It's not modest or meek. I feel like it might... _distract_...from my duties as a princess.” Misuteri braved looking him in the eye as she voiced her concern. It was the politest way she could tell him she didn't want to wear it out in public. She half expected him to be angry but he only smiled.  
  
“You are perceptive, pet,” he complemented her. He did adore how she did her best to keep focused. He stepped to the side to grab something. “Though everyone knows how unwise it would be to look at you any differently than they would me, your current outfit will be your new casual attire. For more formal events, you will wear this,” he said as he held out a long coat for her.  
  
Misuteri moved to slip it on, unsure if the cuffs on her wrists would make it through the thin armholes. They did, of course, without protest. Once both of her arms were pushed through it, Loki let go. She fluffed it over her shoulders and then pulled it tight around her bust. She reached down and fastened the two buttons at her waist. When she did, she felt Loki's magic encircle her once more. She felt leaner, taller, more like him.  
  
She took a moment to soak in the changes in her wardrobe. She _was_ taller. She nearly came up to his shoulder as she settled her weight on the balls of her feet. A pair of shiny black, high heeled boots had taken the place of her ankle cuffs. They were tight around her ankles and enhanced her upright posture in combination with the corset. They were secured in the back by a dark green ribbon. There were three straps, evenly spaced at the top of the boot, the middle of her shin and over her ankle. Each one was fastened with a tiny lock. She wouldn't be getting them off without permission.  
  
Misuteri noticed how her collar had transformed into something far more inconspicuous. It still looked very much like the other one, except, it didn't have a D ring in the front. It was a wide, black ring of metal wrapped around her throat but now it was embellished with black diamonds. It was still secure on her throat, above her collarbones but there was something distinctly different about how this one felt. It was heavy and cold. It reminded her of the weight and burden of her role. She was the king's princess, and while that meant a lot of things, the thing it meant most was that she was both an extension and reflection of his will; and she was expected to act like it.  
  
The coat itself was lined with dark green silk and heavy. It wasn't leather like Loki's but it was  It was wide open at the chest. The lapels molded against her chest and framed her bust even more deliciously than the cut of her corset. The sleeves just barely covered the crease of her arm but they were long. They came down over the back of her hand. The fabric finally ended at a point connected to a tiny chain with a golden ring at the end. She slipped them around her middle fingers. She admired the intricate gold stitching around her wrists and waist. It looked like tiny vines were growing up and outlining her curves.  
  
The front didn't come together until the buttons at the smallest part of her waist. She could still see the gold defining her waist underneath it. The tail of the coat was long but it only covered her posterior. It came down in the front just enough to give her hips and legs a narrower appearance. Though, it wasn't easy to actually look at her legs at all, given the thin leggings they had been covered with. Her new outfit wasn't overly flashy or exceptionally distracting in any manner.  
  
Loki took her agape expression as one of approval and smiled at her in the mirror. He smoothed his hands over her shoulders. “Whenever I require your presence in a formal capacity, you may wear this, however,” he paused and wrapped his arms around the front of her. He unbuttoned the coat and slipped it off of her. “When you are here, roaming my chambers, or the halls of my castle, you will wear this,” he decreed as he pushed the palms of his hands down over her hips. “You may not wear your coat without permission," he warned her not to be tempted to put it on.  
  
Misuteri was a little sad when he took it from her. She felt smaller and certainly less powerful but he more than made up for it. She leaned into his affection and nuzzled against him. “I do love this outfit, too, but what if I get cold?” she teased. She wrapped her arms around his and closed her eyes. She loved the way he held her. He was so kind and loving. She almost couldn't imagine him any other way.  
  
He relished in these quiet moments with her. It was like her innocence radiated off of her and he could feed off of it. Her light reminded him of what it was like to have a light inside. His Luminary warmed them both with a sense of bliss and serenity. His Shadow had long since convinced him he was unworthy of such things but she was hastily proving him wrong. His self-loathing was slowly fading. He could feel the doubt and frustration receding from the forefront of his mind. His thoughts were quiet when she was near. It was like she cleansed him of his darkness. Loki could feel it leaving him, though, he didn't think about where it might go. He was only focused on one thing. He didn't fear Ragnarök; it was a tool, a weapon for him to use to further his own goals. He knew exactly what needed to be done and how to do it.  
  
Loki loved the way she made him feel. She made him feel whole in a way he almost didn't completely understand. She was capable of being everything about humanity that he despised but at the same time, she was everything he admired about the species. She was everything he had sworn to protect and everything he had promised himself not to get attached to. It had torn him in two and as he stitched himself back up, he felt like more himself. There was no stark black and white within him; there was only Loki, the man she loved and admired. The least he could do was meet her expectations.  
  
“Then use one of those fleece blankets you love so much or cuddle with Fenrir,” he whispered back in the same teasing tone.  
  
Misuteri's eyes went wide. “Fenrir? Is that the puppy's name?!” she almost shouted with excitement. She turned in his arms to look for the little guy. She hadn't seen him since they walked into the enormous closet. She had been too distracted by Loki's gift.  
  
Loki was unhappily displaced as her attention went spinning around the room. He held her close and mostly still but their tender moment had been lost. He let her go as she leaned to look around. The second she did, she found the pup in the far corner of the room. His tail and hind legs were facing her and he seemed incredibly content with something. He was nestled in a nook under the long tail of one of Loki's coats. Misuteri's eyes went wide as she stepped away from Loki to ascertain exactly what Fenrir was busying himself with.  
  
_Oh...crap...he's not chewing on something...is he? Please tell me he has a toy or something..._  
  
Loki could feel the way Misuteri's nerves stood on end. He turned and followed her gaze to his son. His eyes glowed green as he peered into the dark corner. He watched as Fenrir's sharp, little claws drag over the tops of his boots, forever marring the ancient, nearly irreplaceable, Elven leather. A second later, he was able to see his son adjust so he could better chew on the toe with his back teeth.  
  
Misuteri was the one being perceptive now. Loki's seething, white hot reaction to Fenrir confirmed her fears. She didn't bother using her own magic, too. She was frozen for a second, caught between wanting to save Fenrir and not wanting to upset Loki more. Loki decided for her as he swiftly moved passed her and marched toward Fenrir. Her protective instincts took over and she pleaded with him.  
  
“Please, Loki, he's only a puppy. He doesn't know any better,” she cried.  
  
Loki spun on his heel. Misuteri was taken back as his deathly glare was turned onto her. “He is more than a simple wolf,” he sneered. “ _He is my son_ and he knows plenty well enough not to piss me off!”  
  
Misuteri jumped when he snapped at her. She couldn't even hold his burning gaze. She was almost in tears before Loki turned away from her. She had never seen him so angry or really much more than frustrated. It made her incredibly uncomfortable. For some reason, it felt like it was all her fault. Fenrir wouldn't have been there if it weren't for her. She should have just behaved when they first got up. She shouldn't have been so stubborn. Fenrir was in serious trouble and it was all because of her. She had never felt so worthless.  
  
None of that was true, of course. Misuteri's behavior may have sped of Loki's plans on when exactly he was going to reintroduce the pair but she had no influence on whether or not Fenrir chewed on Loki's boots. She certainly didn't tell the tiny wolf to do it. Loki didn't blame her; she just interfered at the wrong time.  
  
Loki marched towards Fenrir. The pup was too distracted to notice. He was blissfully unaware of the dangerous Aesir stalking him. In one lightning fast move, Loki yanked Fenrir off of his boot by the scruff of his neck.  It took almost every ounce of Loki's self-control to not squeeze the life from the little thing. Somewhere, in the back of his head, Misuteri's advice echoed back at him. It also helped he was standing right in front of a much more innocent version of her. He couldn't scar them both because of a pair of boots. He could fix them, though that wasn't the point. He shouldn't have had to in the first place.  
  
Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he made sure to hold Fenrir's rigid form up at eye level. He forced the pup to hold his angry glare until he finally flicked Fenrir's muzzle much like he did the first time. Only, this time, it was harder. Quite a bit harder. Fenrir yelped and whined and then brought his paw up over his nose as if to protect it from another blow. Loki exhaled forcefully and turned to Misuteri. He still gripped Fenrir tightly out in front of him.  
  
Misuteri flinched when she heard Fenrir yip, expecting more painful cries from him before Loki was finished. She saw Loki come at her. She didn't see Fenrir until her gaze darted upward.  
  
“Misuteri,” Loki called to her. She straightened and wiped the corners of her eyes. His brows knit together. “Why are you so upset?” he was genuinely confused by her sudden show of emotion.  
  
She didn't answer for a long moment and just before he was going to warn her his patience was wearing thin, she spoke. “I was afraid you were going to hurt him...” she whispered with a voice as small as she wished she could be.  
  
Loki forced himself to take another deep breath. He held Fenrir down at his side. “Have I _ever_ hurt you when you misbehaved?” he asked, knowing the answer she was going to give him and the truest answer were drastically different.  
  
“No...” she replied meekly.  
  
“Then _what_ in the Nine Realms would make you think I would hurt him?”  
  
Misuteri sniffled. “I don't know...you were just so mad...I'm sorry...” she whined, resisting more tears. She tucked her arms around her waist and started to bawl. She couldn't tell if she was happy or sad or just confused. It was probably all three.  
  
Loki closed his eyes. He didn't want her to see him roll them at her. She might have looked like an adult, and even acted like it form time to time, but sometimes she was no braver than the five year old he first befriended. He walked forward and pulled Misuteri into him. He lifted Fenrir up so his bottom would fall into her arms. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist the allure of his soft fur and she wasn't about to push _him_ away.  
  
The second Loki let him go, Fenrir nuzzled into Misuteri's arms. Instinctively, she cradled him. She quickly quieted as Loki pressed her head against his chest and stroked her back. She was slowly able to harden and turn back into something more than a frightened, little girl. She wiped her cheeks and took a deep breath before she looked up at Loki. “I'm okay now...” she said. Loki wasn't going to let her free that easily. She continued to breath deeply and relaxed against him. She threatened to smush Fenrir between them but none of them seemed to protest the shift in weight.  
  
Loki felt something tug at he back of his consciousness. Something was happening that needed his attention. A darkness was waking and it threatened all of them. His chest swelled with urgency. He gently pulled away from Misuteri. “Pet, I have some business to attend to. I am entrusting you with Fenrir's care from now on, do you understand?”  
  
Misuteri nodded. “Yes, my King,” she replied, giving him a small smile.  
  
“He is smarter than your average wolf, Misuteri. Do not let that face fool you,” he teased. He returned her content grin and nodded just before took his leave.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Misuteri's cute little corset/skirt combos are back! Did you miss them from the first Mystery & Mischief? I did. I've been wanting to write this chapter for a very long time. 
> 
> This chapter was super long. Was it worth the wait? 
> 
> I hope you liked Misu's new outfits. It's about time we get back to the plot. (Don't worry, there's still cute Misu/Loki moments that need to happen before climax.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to let me know what you think! <3


	55. His Time (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri and Fenrir have some alone time...which gives her time to think. Loki struggles to communicate with Jormangundr and the other Guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before I go into explaining why I haven't posted a new chapter in so long, let me tell you that: You should really go back and reread Chapter 33. I've edited it a lot and most of the content in this chapter coincides with changes that I made in that key chapter. 
> 
> Where have I been? A little bit of everywhere lately. Traveling's never been high on my 'to do list' but lately, it's been my thing. Usually I sit here reading old Norse poetry or scholarly books (or some of my favorite Loki Fanfics *cough*LokiSyndrome*cough*) but I've been going to a lot of zoos and museums this summer. I've also been distracted by a move - Oh! not to mention six birthdays (2 best friends, my husband, my mother in law, and two siblings...not things I can or would want to skip). So, I've seen and done some pretty awesome things that I wouldn't trade for the world. 
> 
> But I'm back. I swear I am. 
> 
> Remember all the 'brainwashing' Loki did? Still wondering what's gonna happen since Misu's alone now? Do you remember what Baldur did to the Guardians? Do you remember The Shadow from Chapter 33? I hope you do cause all that's important for this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Misuteri and Fenrir moved back into the living room. She wrapped the thick blankets around her and Fenrir laid on her lap. She wasn't cold; she liked that they smelled like Loki. It made her feel less alone. He had left so suddenly that she didn't get a chance to ask about the others. She was ecstatic to have Fenrir. She had always adored wolves. He was a fine distraction while she waited for the rest of her Court to join them.  
  
She looked down at him cuddled on her chest. He was staring up at her with wide, wondering eyes. She sat up, displacing him for a moment before picking him back up. She held him by his underarms and rested him against her bent knees. “You know, you really shouldn't be bad,” she asserted with a mournful expression. She looked away for a second and then back at him. “I really shouldn't either. It upsets Loki when we misbehave and isn't it just easier to be good, anyway?”  
  
Fenrir started to gnaw at her thumbs on his chest in an effort to wriggle out of her grip as if to say, “never!” or at least that's what she imagined he was trying to tell her. He was being playful, trying to make her smile. It worked a little but he could still see her gears turning.  
  
She held him still and gave him a sideways smile. “He said you're his son...but how is that possible?” she inquired, still talking more to herself than to Fenrir. “You're so tiny...and I've never met you before...” she narrowed her eyes at him, examining him. She was completely ignored the fact that Fenrir was a wolf. She focused on the fact that he was so young that Loki must have sired him in the past few months.  
  
_He's a king. It was presumptuous for me to assume I was the only one he was sleeping with. And such presumptuous behavior is unbecoming of a princess._  
  
Loki's words boomeranged back at her. Her subconscious repeated them back at her with a sneer. She felt her face scrunch and her lips pout. She chewed on her bottom lip for a second as she tried to discard her insecure jealousy. It burned in her chest and made her stomach sour. Her grip on Fenrir went rigid as she ignored him altogether.  
  
_How dare he do such a thing and then expect me to baby sit another woman's child?!_  
  
Her insult was compounded by the implied deception on his part. Not only would Fenrir's existence mean he was lying to her for months but it made her doubt his integrity. She doubted his devotion to her and his worthiness as king. She hated the feeling. Her trust in him was broken. She would have called to him, just to give him a tongue lashing but she didn't want to be anywhere near him.  
  
He had been so unpredictable as of late. If she expected to find out the truth, she would have to be smarter. She couldn't be too straightforward; there was no telling what he might do if she was. If she expected to get answers, she would have act like nothing was wrong. She wasn't sure she was capable of being even tempered or even a little submissive. Perhaps she could disguise it as curiosity. She rolled her eyes at herself. She thought herself rather clever but he had always reigned supreme in such endeavors. He might as well have been Loki, the God of Mischief, himself!  
  
_There's not a chance in Helheim that I'll be able to trick him..._  
  
_Not unless I..._  
  
_Well...maybe that would work..._  
  
Fenrir watched as her face melted into sadness and then burst into fury. He couldn't fathom what she might be thinking about. It had to be something serious if it made her forget about him. He hadn't liked how she was holding him before but now, she was almost hurting him. He didn't like it, any of it and he was determined to make it go away.  
  
He barked at her. It was a loud, sharp noise that would startle anyone. In an instant, he got her attention. Misuteri looked back at him and smiled. “I certainly would have remembered an adorable puppy like you!” She forced herself to circle back to the last thought she said aloud in an effort to convince Fenrir nothing was wrong. Giving Fenrir a complement helped distract her from her unhappy thoughts. She pulled him into her chest and nuzzled him. She inhaled and sighed. Fenrir flipped around so his paws were pointed down towards the couch. “It's not like it really matters. If you're here...I mustn't mean that much to him.” She seamlessly cycled back to her more recent thoughts. If her plan was going to work, she had to start now.  
  
She looked down at her outfit. She examined the cuffs on her wrists. They were comfortable enough but the more she looked at them, the more she felt like a captive; and that's how she felt, deep down inside. She thought that it was her intuition screamed at her; but it was a much more powerful force than she had ever felt before. It felt like more than intuition...it felt like the _truth_. She was being told something important and she was only scratching the surface of what it had to say.  
  
She listened close to the voice as it whispered to her. It was hard to hear at first, like she was practiced in ignoring it but it grew clearer by the second. It filled her with doubt and frustration. It wasn't long before she couldn't stop listening. The things it said confused and tormented her. It told her Loki was a liar; that her whole life was an elaborate lie. It told her that it was impossible for him to care about anyone but himself; that she was nothing more than a pawn to him.  
  
She didn't want to believe it. The last thing she wanted to believe was that Loki was anyone but the man she thought he was. But the more she thought about it, the more questions she had. Nothing seemed to slip passed Loki after he was King but he was little more than an absentee parent before that. Before she and the others killed Odin, Loki stayed in the foreground. She needed to know why. The only answer she could come up with was that he was manipulating her but that still didn't answer all of her questions. It didn't explain why he would bother doing such a thing. That is, unless, he was conditioning her to worship him. She had always thought him omniscient but that was because that's what he wanted her to think.  
  
_So, it must be true...My entire life has been a lie...an illusion..I was never a princess._  
  
_I am his prisoner, his pet and plaything...And if I don't do something soon, that's all I'll ever be..._  
  
Her thoughts maintained a willful, defiant tone. It built her confidence up, readying her for the battle of wills to come; but she wasn't worried. She was so certain she was right. With her self-righteous conviction, she was prepared to either extract the truth from Loki or abandon her duties to him to search for it herself. Or rather, that was how she justified the downward spiral that could easily become a self-destructive habit.  
  
The young wolf in her lap could feel her energy shifting. The bright pink aura that surrounded them was turning dark. He used his own influence to hinder her ability to make herself unhappy. He crawled up her chest and licked at her chin. His actions illicited a giggle from her. The unrest in her heart seemed to quiet then and she stroked his fur until she drifted to sleep in the warm sunlight.

* * *

  
Loki chastised himself as he landed on the deck of the Guardian's ship. He had done the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't. He let himself get distracted with Misuteri. He should have left the second he woke. There was a reason he had his vision had returned to him then and he knew it. He resisted the nagging pull of his intuition. He refused to let something or someone push him into action before he wanted to do what needed to be done.  
  
He blamed Misuteri a little, for making him want to stay. She would have been content to lay there, naked, and waiting for him. If he had left when he woke, he wouldn't have lost his temper. He wouldn't have been complacent. He would have been removed enough to do things the right way. She lured him into the unfamiliar territory of contentment. He couldn't be content. He wasn't allowed to be content, not until Ragnarök was over and he was recognized as the true King of Asgard. He knew it wasn't really her fault. It never would be. He would always be responsible for his actions, just as she would be for hers. The only difficulty lay in the fact that it was his job to hold them both accountable. The fate of the Nine Realms teetered on his ability to do so.  
  
He moved with a light step against the polished wood.  His potent gaze dashed around the deck before settling on Jormangundr. He grinned with satisfaction to see that she was almost completely healed. He was impressed by the work the female Guardians could do in such a short time. Despite their familial disagreements, or rather her inability to see his vision, he was glad she wasn't dead. She would be of greater use to him, to everyone, alive. He had already carved out a spot for her in Ragnarök. He had found a greater purpose for her sympathy for Midgardians. If she cared for them so much, she would advocate for them. She was clever enough to play double-agent if need be.  
  
He approached her, ready to share with her much of the terrifying knowledge that he had in relation to Ragnarök. He planned to do the same with everyone on board. It was the only thing he had that would unite their worlds as allies and he needed every soldier he could get. He smoothed away the hair that veiled her face and placed his hand on her forehead. He breathed, deep and full, and closed his eyes. He dove deep into Jormangundr's unconscious mind to reach her.  
  
Loki would have to work with haste. There was the darkness gathering just outside his lair. It covered the ship in a layer of thick, wispy dark energy. It was there, clinging to the soles of his boots. It pulled at him, his Shadow, at _The Shadow_ inside of him, as he worked with Jormangundr. He heard the whispers of its alluring voice. He heard its promises of power and alliances. He ignored it. He was well practiced in ignoring it after all these years; but he could feel its power growing. He hadn't expected it to happen so soon. It was only a matter of time before it returned to its rightful place. His skin crawled in anticipation. He would have to draw nearer to such a place, to the altar of darkness that the Guardians had unknowingly created.

* * *

  
Loki stood in the middle of a large wheat field. The sun shined high in the sky. Thin clouds passed over it, carried by a gentle breeze. There was an air of peace and contentment. Her physical discomfort hadn't disturbed her unconscious mind.  
  
“Father,” Jormangundr called to him. “What are you doing here?” She cocked her head as she moved towards him.  
  
Loki spun on his heel. He smiled as he took in her beauty. She wore a garb of Asgard with what he could only assume was a Midgardian twist. He wondered if the design was of her own inspiration or of another's. He shook his head, discarding his sentimentality.  
  
“I have come to warn you,” he asserted. “A great danger lurks nearby. Ragnarök is nigh and if the Midgardians – if you – are to survive, I _need_ your cooperation.” He wasted no time in getting to his point. He watched Jormangundr's jaw go slack in disbelief. She took a step backwards with a slight shake of her head.  
  
“Is that why you're _really_ here? Is that why you've shown up after all this time? You need me to win your war?” She shook her head and grit her teeth. “I can't believe you. Hela warned me you'd never change. I would rather die by Thor's hand than let you lead me to my death.” She turned away from him and started to march away.  
  
Loki's eyes went wide with his own surprise but he shook it off as fast as he could. He stepped forward with his hand out in front of him. “If you refuse, Thor will kill you and your charge, all of Midgard, will be cast into a darkness of which it has never seen before.” He paused for a microsecond, hoping the weight of his statement would get her attention. When that didn't work, he threw himself at her mercy. “I beg of you, heed my warning!” he cried out to her.  
  
Jormangundr ignored him. She made no inclination that she was listening at all. Loki got the hint. He stopped chasing after her and let the distance between them grow. He dropped his head in disappointment. It almost consumed him as his rejection evolved into defeat. But still, his will burned within him. He would not let his daughter cast him aside. She needed to see what he the truth.  
  
“Jormangundr, _stop!_ ” Loki shouted. If honesty wasn’t going to work, he would force her to hear him. But still, she rebelled. “I am your Father and your King! You _will_ obey me!”  
  
The serpentine woman twisted around to face him again. “You were never my father and you will never be my King!” she hissed. In a flash, she was within inches from Loki's face. “You  preach from your high horse like you're better than the rest of us but you're not. You think it's your place to judge us? You, the usurper, the oath breaker, the _murder?_ You must truly be the King of Lies to delude yourself into believing that _any of us_ would ever allow you to rule!” The normal seductive tone of her voice had turned dark and hateful. It wasn't a tone she enjoyed or even wanted to use but it was the only way she could make her point clear. She would not be manipulated by some false cry for aid.  
  
Loki stood tall with an unrelenting glare. His stoic expression made him a wall for Jormangundr to spit her hatred at. Just as he refused to be defeated, he refused to allow her inability to understand the gravity of the situation affect him. He relaxed his shoulders and released his fists. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He regained control as he grounded himself.  
  
The scene shifted from what Jormangundr was dreaming about before to the vision Loki intended to share. Their link was at its strongest. She would get the message, whether she wanted to or not. She would know the consequences of disregarding his warning and rejecting his compassion. She would have to learn of his benevolence alone if she refused to yield to reason. Loki needed evolved individuals for his war for they were fighting the primal force of destruction.  
  
Jormangundr didn't notice the change until the thunder crashed into the earth. The crackle of the electricity made her even more uncomfortable. She could feel the charge in the air change. She felt the static in her hair. Her skin crawled and it felt as if her scales were being plucked. He despised the sensation and expressed it in a harsh exhale.  
  
“You summoned Thor? I was right. Loki is always prepared. Did you plan to kill me from the start or is your pious hammer only here because your word-smithing failed?” She didn't pause for him to give her an answer. “I will destroy your paladin and when I do, I will come after you next. Hela, Fenrir and I will make you pay for all your meddling. We are not toys to be played with!” she snapped at him. Her jaws clamped shut behind her venomous glare. She was her father's daughter. She was prepared for anything.  
  
“No...” he whispered with a gentle shake of his head. His soft gaze was accompanied by a frown. He wondered if she remembered the last time he looked at her with such a forlorn expression. He did. He remembered the day he cast her out of Asgard. He looked straight into Jormangundr's eyes. He let the intensity of his words strike her very soul. “This is not of my doing. Even _I_ am not so cruel as Fate.” He paused and sharpened his gaze. “You will see the truth and you will know my pain...”  
  
At that, he disappeared. He almost regretted leaving her to fend for herself against her mortal enemy. Neither of them would be using words for such a fight. The man hurling through the sky to attack the Serpent of Midgard was less Thor himself and more a dark force of her own conjuring. She would not defeat him. The vision would play out like it always did – with her demise.  
  
He would be there for her, when she woke and returned to him. When she accepted the truth of his words, she would find him waiting with open arms. Loki intended to make her every dream come true after they survived Ragnarök. For the only way such dreams of peace and family could happen was if they survived The Final War.

* * *

  
Loki moved away from Jormangundr. He withdrew his hand from her damp skin and let it fall to his side. He,too, was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He steadied his labored breathing and centered himself in the metaphysical world around him. A frown carved itself deep into his face as he took in the sight of his eldest daughter.  
  
Jormangundr's face was contorted in agony. Her body was stiff, frozen in her state by an electric shock. Her skin appeared ashen. Her energy covered her in a dark green shroud but just beneath the surface, sparks of blue energy crashed against her physical shell. Though it was all a dream, her pain felt all too real. He knew it did. It pained him to subject her to such a fate. He had hoped to warn her, to protect her from the illusion but she refused to listen.  
  
A wave splashed the ship broadside. Loki was forced to step backwards to regain his balance. It rocked the sea vessel back and forth. Loki's eyes fixated on Jormangundr. He knew her oneness with the water was the cause. The sudden unrest of the waves was a reflection of her emotional state. Loki pulled himself away from her. He couldn't stay and console her. He knew her nightmare was only beginning and the others were in danger, too.  
  
Loki couldn't let his sentiment control him. He had other priorities. He was a King. He had to honor his word and protect the Guardians. With a sudden burst of Godspeed, he darted towards the barracks. The waves outside still tossed the ship to and fro. Beneath the deck, such turbulent waters took on a nauseating affect.  
  
He stood at the head of the dark common room. It was filled to the brim with grief and the pain of loss. At first, it washed over him like a gentle wave but he felt the current beneath trying to pull him under. He shouldn't have been surprised by how strong it was but still, it almost knocked him off his feet.

He pitied their plight and ignorance. Some of them would blame him for the events to come – some of them would hate him for asking them to do what needs to be done and he might not be able to save them; but he could save the others. The survivors of Ragnarök would be given a gift unlike any other. Their victory would prove their worthiness and they would know their pain was a small price to pay for what they would receive.  
  
If the despair in the atmosphere wasn't enough to warrant the Guardians worthy of the Aesir's mercy, the darkness engulfing the ship was thickest here, too. It clung to the posts of their cots. It climbed the walls and dripped overhead. It stuck to anything and everything it could touch, tainting it and ruining such things. It fought for dominance over Baldur's magic. The light shielded and protected the Guardians from the creeping sickness at their bedsides.  
  
His eyes drifted from the empty beds nearest him to the back of the room. He looked over Kizu, then Kissui on the left. He paused as he observed Nero and Zuri on the right. They were all still in a deep sleep. Loki could feel Baldur's magic in the air. It glittered in the low light like gold dust. It blanketed them in warmth and serenity.  
  
Loki grinned. Unbeknown to the God of Light, his actions would benefit the Trickster. It was such a shame that Loki couldn't be honest with many Asgardians. If only the once great prince knew how his actions benefited Loki, he would have withheld the brief reprieve  he gifted to the Guardians – a kindness they needed to prepare them for the horrors to come. As unfortunate and inconvenient as it may have been, a life of ignorance was often the way of Baldur. While he was wise from time to time, the boy Aesir never explored the unknown. In fact, he cautioned against it. He criticized Loki for going on such quests and he hated how Loki always convinced his father and brother to travel with him.  
  
Loki did his best not to linger on the thought of his unharmonious relationship with Baldur. It only served as a distraction, one he could not afford. It was easy to cast such distractions away, though it meant his satisfaction would be short-lived. The second he laid eyes on Jouten's mournful altar, his heart crashed against his sternum. The Shadow in his chest thrashed, trying to break free of the prison that was Loki. It screamed for freedom; to be returned to its rightful place. Its cry was sharp and shrill like that of a banshee. Loki's eyes rolled back in his head. He threw his hands up and cupped the sides of his head. He fell to his knees, resisting the urge to scream. It disoriented the king but it did not defeat him.  
  
“Enough!” He growled but it didn't stop. “I said, _“Enough!”_ you foul beast!” He shouted. “If you insist on continuing, I _will_ reunite Baldur with his Vessel and you will never be free!”  
  
The Shadow silenced itself. It did not argue nor did it protest. It withdrew all signs of power and allowed Loki full control again. Such  action was not a show of submission; it was the preparation of a patient force – one who's rule would be absolute and unrelenting.  
  
Loki knew better than to believe there was anything optimistic about such a quiet. He had become all too familiar with the devil living inside of him. It had never attempted such a thing as mutual destruction before. It almost terrified Loki, what such a power was capable of. His time had run out. He needed to unite and relocate everyone as soon as possible. He had to enlighten them immediately, simultaneously, if necessary.  
  
Loki prepared himself for such a task. He would exhaust himself, endanger himself, if it meant giving a realm of innocents –  these innocents –  their best chance at survival. They were all so close to the danger lurking near their bedsides. He feared it would change them before he had a chance bring his mission to completion. He removed the doubt from his thoughts and initiated the spell. He traced ancient runes in the air while whispering their names. They hung in the air over each Guardian, protecting and united them once again, under a single spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess what...Tonight is the Blue Moon (2nd full moon in July) which means...my chapters only come out once in a blue moon now...Sorry. xD
> 
> Okay, that was a bad joke. I really don't intend to keep posting only once every couple months. I promise. I've actually been making great progress on my editing and this new chapter is just the push I need to go back to being productive writing-wise. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank all of you for being patient. And I'd like to say I've noticed my subscriber count went up. Squeee!? I can't believe you guys liked it that much even though I've been gone for so long. I feel so loved. So never think I don't appreciate you! I do. You keep me going. 
> 
> Alright. So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Are you brimming with more anticipation? Don't be afraid to tell me!


	56. Her Shadow (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri's Shadow shows up and they take a walk down 'memory' lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know at least some of you are curious how Misuteri is going to react once she find out the whole truth. Well, this is me setting that up. We have to know what she knows before we can have an accurate idea of what might happen when she finds out Loki's been up to no good. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I did have some writer's block troubling me but I fixed it by drawing up Ayamaru. (What she can draw, too?!) Lol. Not really well. I prefer to paint but I haven't created anything Trickster Trilogy related. 
> 
> But if you're curious, here's my tumblr: mystiehelix.tumblr.com and paste mystery & mischief 
> 
> There's not a whole lot I can warn you about without spoiling things. So, off you go! <3

Misuteri lay on a blanket in a plain of tall grass. The seeded blades surrounding her had been bent and crushed on top of themselves to create a plush resting spot. She was relaxed and content. She stretched her spine, levering her arms high above her head. She sighed as she took in the sun's warmth. She smiled to herself as she lowered her hands and rested them on her belly. She let the weight of her arms pull them down to her sides and then she reached out in either direction. She paused when she didn't find the wolf pup within arm's reach. Her pulse quickened and she sat up.

“Fenrir?” She said in a panic. She looked around but the sun glared down on her, distorting her vision. She called for him again. “Fenrir?!” She listened close, filtering out the way the breeze made the stems of grass scratch against each other, for anything, a whine, a yip, a bark. She got nothing but silence in return. “Fenrir!” she howled.

_What the hell, Misuteri. You lose the King's son the first day you're in charge of him? What were you thinking falling asleep on puppy duty like that?_

She took in a breath in an attempt to calm herself.

_It's okay. He's a puppy. He's just being playful. He doesn't know any better. Just stay calm and you'll find him..._

She turned in a circle, looking every which way for a sign, any sign. “This isn't funny! You better not be hiding on me!” A moment passed and Misuteri decided to tweak one of Muninn's favorite lines. “If you don't come out this second, I'll make sure Loki knows how much you scared me!” She huffed her frustration and resisted the urge to growl.

_So much for staying calm..._

She rolled her eyes at herself. She tried to breath again but to no avail.

_I guess I don't have a choice...I've got to go after him..._

She looked down at her hands, eying her bondage again.

_This would be a whole lot easier if I could use my powers...I'd be able to sniff him out of here in no time..._

Misuteri straightened herself and looked around the field again. “Fenrir! If I have to come after you, so help me...”

A sudden gust of wind caught the petite girl off guard. It carried the clouds over the sun, darkening her view. The new chill in the air at pricked her skin. Misuteri wasn't so daft to think the change was just the weather. Something was off and 'off' usually meant danger; and she was right. Her instincts urged her to to turn around. She listened without hesitation.

Her cautious gaze fell on a woman at the edge of the flattened grass. The first thing Misuteri noticed was her clothes. She was wearing exactly the same thing as her, with the addition of her formal jacket. Her skin boiled at this woman's boldness. Her dark clothes were paired by heavy, smoky eye make-up. Her hair was pure black, straight, and cut just below her shoulders. I made for a thick, jagged mask over her left eye. But none of her Gothic design could distract from her steely gaze.

Misuteri immediately started identifying her as a threat; though there was something oddly familiar about this woman. It felt like they had met before but Misuteri didn't recognize her. It was hard to see passed their similarities and stark differences. She didn't look that much bigger than Misuteri but she made up for it with confidence. Confidence that Misuteri assumed was based on her abilities – whatever they may be. The woman stood taller than Misuteri, in her vinyl, platform heels and with her perfect posture. She held Fenrir in her arms, petting him with one hand.

“You finally show up after all this time, and then you make all this racket?” The woman said with feigned indifference.

“I don't what you're talking about...” Misuteri replied, doing her best not to offend her unexpected guest. “But I must insist that you release that wolf pup, _immediately_ ,” she commanded with all her aristocratic authority.

The woman looked down at Fenrir. “Is this little guy who you're looking for?” She bounced him a little in her arms with her statement. “Is that why you're being so noisy?” She spoke in such a way that made Misuteri feel like a child. It was as if this woman was toying with her; and it was only a matter of boredom or irritation before she started to use her claws.

Misuteri ignored the latter question. “Please, he's my responsibility. Return him to me and we can all forget all this unpleasantness.”

The raven-haired visitor laughed in an effort to suppress a scoff. She flicked her gaze up from Fenrir to Misuteri, shooting her a menacing glare. “I think you've forgotten _just who I am_ , haven't you, _my dear Misuteri_?” she purred with malice in her voice.

Misuteri was taken back but she refused to be intimidated. Her jaw loosened and she was stiffened to shake off her surprise. A second later, she regained her royal composure. “If you know who I am, why haven't you done what I asked?” she asked with narrow, suspicious eyes.

The dark-haired woman laughed again. “You are a foolish girl if you think you have _the right_ to order me around,” she stated coolly. “And you're especially stupid if you think I'd ever do what _you_ want me to.” She met Misuteri's attempt at intimidation with a dominating step forward.

Misuteri held her ground. She stood tall and resisted the urge to defend herself against an opponent she knew nothing about. “If I'm so foolish, so stupid...then, please, enlighten me... _Who are you?_ ” she retorted, throwing the woman's words back at her.

She was well practiced in maintaining her composure when someone insisted on trying her patience. Loki had taught her well. It was a game they played from time to time, with lesser members of Court. It was a game that she got rather good at, though none of them would have ever been so brazen as her uninvited guest would soon turn out to be.

A wicked smile curled the woman's lips. Her gaze flicked down for a split second as she analyzed the short distance between them. It wouldn't take more than a few full strides to bridge the gap. It was just enough space for Misuteri to maintain her autonomy from her fear of the unknown – of her fear of her.

“I think it is about time you remember me...” she whispered. She bent slightly at the waist and dropped Fenrir. The pup made no effort to move towards Misuteri when his paws planted on the ground.

Misuteri was distracted by him for a second. She bent, calling to him but she saw the woman move towards her. She stood straight in an effort to posture in her defense. She was more than confident in her ability to defend herself. She had trained almost every day with her Guardian Court. And if need be, she would defy Loki. She wouldn't let risk of displeasing him cost her her honor. She was too stubborn, too bullheaded, to let someone's – anyone's, even the King's – stupid rules stop her from doing what she wanted. Though, such a thing may have been different if she still had a shred of respect for the man practically raised her.

It was then that something stirred in the air. She felt it as her rebellious energy rose to the surface. Misuteri cocked her eyebrow as she saw the woman take another step forward. She was nearly in arm's reach of her.

“If you touch me, you _will_ regret it.” Misuteri warned through loosely gritted teeth. She breathed deeply, flooding her muscles with oxygen, just as she was taught. She flexed her core and relaxed her shoulders.

While Misuteri prepared for anything, her visitor only smiled. The woman took the last full stride she needed to come eye-to-eye with Misuteri. As she did, her conservative outfit melted away into barely-there armor. Red hot fire dripped from her flesh where there was once cloth. Misuteri's gaze dropped from the woman's smoky gaze down over the woman's exposed figure.

The woman's bountiful breasts were held high, pulled apart by a spiral cut of metal. It wasn't connected in front but rather wrapped around her back. A thick piece of metal spurred out over her shoulders, cloaking them as another piece flowed upward to form what looked like a turned up collar of a fine shirt. She wore a sparkling choker. The precious black stones dazzled Misuteri. It seemed too simple of a piece for the otherwise eccentric battle attire but Misuteri didn't think too much about it.

There was a thin piece of metal wrapped around the narrowest part of the woman's waist. Misuteri's eyes quickly passed over it. The sun glared white off of a piece of thick leather over the woman's hips. It was cut just after the roundest part of the woman's hips with one side jutting down over one side. It caped over her left hip. It mirrored the way her hair blanketed her left eye. She wore a pair of stilettos. They were secured to the soles of her feet by long, thin straps of leather. They cut into the taut skin of her flexed calves.

The whole outfit looked quite uncomfortable. It didn't seem functional at all. Though the woman looked as if she was ready to sound a Valkyrie war cry, Misuteri didn't think she would survive long in a fight – with all that exposed skin. She couldn't figure out how why someone would choose to dress in such a manner, if given a choice. Misuteri was no stranger of the discomfort of fashion. Loki had a habit of enjoying putting her in the tightest of corsets for this or that celebration. But whenever she had the choice, Misuteri had always picked not only what would be the most functional but also, the most comfortable. She had to admit though, it all was rather distracting. Perhaps that was the whole point.

Misuteri paused for a moment, observing her company. She tied to remove herself from the situation, look at things objectively. She couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, it was impossible. She trapped a gasp in her throat. She tried to gloss over her admiration but couldn't resist the urge to stare. Her cheeks burned as she found herself strangely attracted to the succulent woman before her. It made her weak in the knees and she felt defenseless in the wake of the seductive energy washing over her. Her skin tingled and she felt hypersensitive all of a sudden. She fought the sensation and ignored the woman's pull on her. She would not be manipulated. She refused to fall victim to her tricks.

_She must have charged the energy around us...or something.._

_Loki's done it a thousand times. I must ignore the illusion – see the truth._

Misuteri's eyes settled somewhere above the pointed angle between the woman's hips and the low curve of her breasts. She was impressed with the woman's core. She was almost as well built as Huginn. That alone was enough to intimidate Misuteri a little. She stared at the woman's bare navel and a flat, belt-like object wrapped around her waist. She traced the triangle links in the belt as she tried to decide how it fit into the whole outfit. Before she could decide on an answer, her attention was pulled elsewhere as she saw something shimmer with magic behind her.

The girl's eyes went wide as she watched a pair of Raven wings stretch out behind the witch before her. As she extended them upward, she cast a shadow over Misuteri. She couldn't take her eyes off of the slick, oil black feathers. Only a moment passed as the woman relaxed them behind her but an eternity passed as Misuteri was mesmerized by her subtle movements.

The woman had a powerful, forceful sort of grace that Misuteri craved. The stranger before her exuded the very essence that Misuteri felt like she was missing. Misuteri couldn't determine if it was her attitude or something deeper that gave the woman such an edge. Misuteri had spent a lifetime scolding herself for lacking the type of apathetic confidence that seemed so natural for her new acquaintance. She looked like a better match for Loki. It made Misuteri cringe with anxiety as she resisted the jealousy rising up in her. Misuteri had always assumed her lack of – whatever it was, she didn't know what to call it, it was just something she didn't have – was why Loki hadn't made her Queen. It was her one flaw – the thing that didn't make her perfect for Loki – the reason she could never gain his full approval. It was why he strayed. It was probably why Fenrir existed. She wasn't good enough and this woman was here to remind her of why she would never be anything more than Loki's pet mistress.

She held back a frown and resisted slipping into a self-derogatory spiral. She cast her thoughts of inadequacy aside the best she could. She swallowed her jealousy and hardened again, the way she thought she should in the face of such an adversary. She refused to show weakness, to give this dangerous stranger an opportunity to strike.

A pair of thick, circular horns sprouted from her crown. They displaced the top layers of her hair making it fan upward a bit. She ran her hand through it and sighed. Her wings fluffed out behind her one last time. She loved how they cloaked her in shadow, making her look both larger and more dangerous. They relaxed, loose, around her shoulders. She felt Misuteri staring at her, just as she did all those years ago. It excited her that she might get a second chance to teach Misuteri a lesson. That was after all, her whole reason for existing. She looked down at Fenrir and grinned again. She would enjoy using the pup in her plans.

“Ahh. Now, that's better, isn't it, pet?” she purred, not expecting an answer. “I do hope you recognize me, now. You do, don't you?” the woman asked with a seductive pout. She appeared as if she would have been genuinely hurt if Misuteri didn't answer in the affirmative.

Misuteri was still stunned. She stood slack jawed in awe of the stranger before her. She had never seen anyone but Loki wield such magic and yet, the woman hadn't changed so much as she seemed to become a more authentic version of herself. She shook her head in an effort to answer.

“I-I'm sorry,” she said chewing on her tongue. It felt like it was going numb. She resisted the feeling as she tried to formulate a more dignified response. “I d-don't,” she choked out the words on their way out.

Misuteri tried to shake off her surprise again but it didn't work. She was stuck, frozen in her upright position. Her limbs felt light, like they weren't attached to her body. A flood of hormones rushed through her system. She felt adrenaline and something she could only describe as ecstasy mixing in her veins. making her feel both inexplicably aroused and disconnected from her body. She wanted so badly to fight back, to run, to move! But she had been transfixed, stilled and forced to endure the torment of helplessness.

“Oh...isn't that too bad?” the woman whined. “I suppose I could _re_ introduce myself.” She circled Misuteri, trailing her long fingernails along the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders.

Misuteri's epidermis itched and burned at the woman's touch. Her anxiety and frustration compounded ten fold in an instant. All she wanted to flex and stretch her muscles but she couldn't move an inch. She wanted nothing more than to be free of her bewitchment but she was stuck, helpless in her current form, at the mercy of the woman before her. Misuteri resolved to do the only thing she could do. She waited. She studied the woman and her every move.

“Let's keep this simple, shall we?” she asked hypothetically as she took half a step backwards. “I,” she began with a hand full of long black nails clawing at her chest and the other on her hip, “am everything _you_ are not.” She dragged her feet to the side and began walking around Misuteri. “I am everything you refuse to be – everything you cannot be. I am strong where you are weak. I am your foe, your every conflict. I am _your_ Shadow,” she said the world as if Misuteri should know the meaning of it. The woman leaned in so that her lips nearly cupped the shell of Misuteri's ear and whispered.“I am... _Ayamaru,_ ”she breathed, enunciating each syllable with a silky smoothness that sent shivers down Misuteri's spine.

Misuteri's heart started to beat out of her chest. Her breath quickened and her skin broke out in gooseflesh. She knew who Ayamaru was. Ayamaru was right. She was Misuteri's worst nightmare. If Ayamaru was before her, Ragnarök was upon them. Her eyes went wide and she shuttered with fear.

She knew what Shadows were. They were the devils that lurked in the dark. Loki had warned her about them. He had told her how ancient Shadows twisted Odin. He told her she was in danger too. Her muscles seized and her nerves spasmed. Her panicked vision went white and she was back in her King's safe arms.

They sat on a pile of blankets and pillows in a corner of the castle's modest library. They had just finished a chapter of Katharsian lore. It was a strange name for a realm but Misuteri accepted it nevertheless. Misuteri was fascinated by the realm's mystical properties. She thought it was interesting how the species had evolved to cope with the burden of their emotional intelligence. She empathized with them but she didn't really understand. Sure, she felt moody and irritable from time to time but she never hated herself, nor anyone else for that matter. She didn't understand why a person might want to cast a part of themselves out in an effort to be happy. She didn't think about it for long.

Especially when she looked up at Loki. She could tell he was deep in thought. She did her best not to make a habit out of bothering him when he looked like that but they had just finished the lesson and she had questions. She closed the book on her lap and cleared her throat.

Loki's eyes darted over to hers. His crestfallen expression almost instantly turned upward as he looked at her. Her needy, pleading gaze almost made him regret letting her nestle between his legs. Her teenage body was so well formed, it was almost impossible for him to resist her temptation. But he would do just that. He cleared his throat and steeled himself against her innocent charms. He brought his knee up and rested his arm on it. “Do you have a question, pet?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Misuteri didn't bother answer his question. She didn't intend to ask him what he was thinking about. It was best that way. She didn't want to upset him. Instead, she asked her own questions. “Did Odin have a Shadow? Was that why he went mad?” she asked as politely as she could. She knew Loki and Odin had been close. They were like brothers or perhaps something more than family bonded them.

Loki nodded. His frown returned.

“I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring it up. It's just...” Misuteri's lips pouted and her eyes grew larger as she continued to apologize.

Loki shook his head. He put his hand over hers and shushed her. He looked her in the eyes with all his royal determination. His confidence and control silenced Misuteri's worries.

She settled and hummed in thought. “But if he had a Shadow, then shouldn't he have had a Luminary? The book said they come in pairs. One can't exist without the other. So...Why didn't Odin's Luminary help him?”

Loki looked away from her for a second. The answer to her question was a complicated one. One he could not explain without unraveling the spells he had woven to create the womb of warmth and love that surrounded them. He traced the rectangle stones of the walls as he gathered his thoughts.

“Odin had lived so long that he knew not how to reunite with his Luminary. He had cast his idealism and self-righteousness aside to be a better king. It worked...for a time. Without the aid of his light, he could not shoulder the burden of politics and the fickle and unappreciative loyalties of his subjects. He felt it twist and pollute him. That is why he left – why he isolated himself here.” Loki made an abrupt stop to voicing his thought. There was more he could say but he did not intend to unleash the full power of his knowledge upon her just yet. She was still young and she was far more naïve than her former self. She might not be able to handle it all at once.

Misuteri suspected he was holding something back but she respected his desire to do so. “That explains why he was so lonely...so unhappy...so...”

“Yes, Misuteri. Odin suffered a great deal. Not only had he failed as a king and all those he cared for, he had failed his Luminary – himself. He had a great hole in his heart – the place where his Luminary once resided – and it caused him a lot of pain. He spent the end of his days trying to fill it with anything – any source of light he could find,” he stated. There was a look of regret in his eye as he confessed his sins.

Misuteri paused as she soaked in all that Loki had told her. Her heart ached for the wretch of a man she had met. Pity replaced her disdain. She could feel a part of her maturing then as she reanalyzed her past. It filled her up with new questions, ones she never thought she would ask. This time, she was able to answer her own questions but the answers filled her up with the frustration and pain. Her whole world started to crumble around her.

She looked up at Loki again. He was watching her, like always. He was always lurking there, in the shadows, waiting for her to make a mistake. He took pride in correcting her, disciplining her. She had always been grateful for his guidance but now it made her sick. There were so many ways he was no different than Odin.

“That's why you went looking for ' _princesses_ ',” she said the word with disgust. “You wanted to ease his suffering...and you were willing to sacrifice me to do it!” She moved away from Loki as quickly as she could. She knew his strong hands could fix her to him if she didn't put some space between the two of them. She stood up and backed towards the fire. “Y-you were going to let him...you were going to let him do whatever he wanted to me...He was going to...He would have...” Misuteri couldn't bring herself to say the horrid things that would have awaited her as Odin's plaything. She continued to stammer her accusations as Loki stood up. “You could've saved me...couldn't you? You could've but you didn't...You waited...for some reason, you waited...” her voice became hot, like her lips sat at the mouth of a volcano, spewing lava at him. “Why...?” she whispered her question. Her disappointment and confusion made it loud enough for Loki to hear. A moment passed and he didn't answer. “Why, Loki!? Why did you wait!? Why didn't you do something sooner!?”

Loki was taken back by her sudden rebellion. She had never looked at him with such fire in her eyes. There was a wildfire raging in her heart. He needed to dampen it and then remove the fuel. If he let it spread, it would burn a hole straight into reality and all his work would be undone. He sorted through all the possibilities, the ways she might react to certain pieces of information. There was still so much she didn't know, didn't understand. He had to say the right thing – the perfect thing, otherwise he might lose her. If he lost her now, his chances of turning her when she was conscious would prove almost impossible. He didn't like those odds. He wasn't about to take an unnecessary risk.

“Do not raise your voice to me!” he growled, pouring his dominant energy into the room. It fed on hers. “I am your King,” he spat. “You will treat me with respect!” He matched her volume and her passion.

His response startled Misuteri more than it frightened her. She almost shut herself down. The discipline he had ingrained in her activated and she nearly couldn't resist obeying. “No...” she asserted. “Not until you answer my question...” she continued, glaring at him. Her bright pink aura shimmered around her, protecting her from his.

Loki straightened himself. She wasn't yelling at him anymore. That was a start. He looked over her. He was impressed by her conviction in the face of all his conditioning. She was so strong willed. He was just as proud of her as he was annoyed by the inconvenience of such a truth. He would reward her maturity with an answer. It was the right thing to do.

“Your instincts are sharp as ever, I see,” Loki praised her. “However, you lack the ability to see the grander picture.”

“Then show it to me,” she sneered. She interrupted him so he couldn't snake his way around the question like she knew he could. She had watched him do it a million times at court.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. “If you practiced a little patience, I would have been able to tell you already,” he snapped back at her. He paused to test her, to make her wait for him, to remind her that he was still in control. He watched her swallow her pride and her fight. It was then that he continued. “I did seek out innocent, young girls. It was, in a way, an effort to ease Odin's suffering but I never intended to sacrifice you – or any of them.” He watched as Misuteri's face brightened with satisfaction and then pout with disbelief. “There is a legend, of a young girl, with the ability to see into the hearts of those who are lost. It is said that she can guide even the darkest soul back to the light. I went in search for that girl – the girl that could save him, that could save all of us...” his tone melted into a mournful dirge. “I failed so many times...I was about to give up...I almost stopped believing in the legend...and that was when I heard you crying in the distance...”

Misuteri took another step back. Her disbelief transformed once again as his words continued to flow out towards her. She didn't want to believe him. She couldn't but she knew he couldn't be lying either. She could feel the truth in his voice. She couldn't even think about accusing him of lying. He continued on before Misuteri could muster the cognitive power to question him further.

“I have waited this long to tell you because you had to want to know. I refused to force you to carry the burden of something you wished to know nothing about...” he said in a kingly, political tone. Then his face softened. “I did not want to frighten you. I wanted you to be free, free of the responsibility of your true power. I wanted _you_ to decide your fate before you knew...”

Loki's form froze as a power took him over. “They seek to snuff out your light, Misuteri. You are a great threat to them. You are pure of heart with a soul as bright as the sun. The Shadow fears you. You have the power to unlock a Vessel's potential. You can reach a Luminary through the darkest of plights. If you mature, gain full control over your powers, you will be his greatest foe,” Loki's voice was deep and ominous. He didn't sound like himself. It was as if his previous words did not convey the true gravity of her destiny and Fate decided to step in.

The power vanished as quickly as it came. It took her breath with it upon its exit. Misuteri felt like the words he spoke, though they passed through his lips, were not his own. She was confused and daunted. The unquestionable truth of his prediction frightened her. She knew Loki enjoyed playing tricks on her to teach her a lesson but this was too far even for him. Her very core trembled and her vision began to narrow. She saw Loki move again just before she closed her eyes.

Misuteri shook her head. His words had changed so dramatically. She was right. He had been looking for girls for Odin, just not for the reason she thought. But the last things he said...they did frighten her. They reverberated in every fiber of her being. They were true. They were the purest, truest she had ever heard him utter. It knocked her off kilter. She was unsteady on her feet. She reached back and grabbed the ledge above the fire. She felt warm, too warm, even given her proximity to the flames. She started to pant as his words overwhelmed her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her knees turned to jelly.

Loki rushed to her side as she fell. He caught her and spun the skirt of her dress away from the lapping flames. He laid her down on the pillows and held her tightly. “I am sorry, pet...I tried to protect you for as long as I could...but you had to find out sooner or later...”

Ayamaru stood nearby. She had watched the entire scene unfold. She was the one twisting and pulling Misuteri's strings in opposition to Loki. She was determined for Misuteri to regain her independence from him. She knew Loki's true motives. She knew The Shadow dwelt inside of him. She could feel it. It was so close, she could feel it invading her, trying to control her. She resisted. She resisted with every ounce of strength she wished Misuteri had to resist Loki. If her Luminary was ever going to actualize, they had to do it together. Loki wasn't her Shadow. It wasn't Loki's responsibility to protect her, to guide her, to teach her; it was hers. She hated Loki. Not for what he had done to Misuteri but for how he forced her to betray herself by demanding her for himself and himself alone.

Misuteri's reminiscing mind was whisked away into another memory. This one was less confrontational but still, one full of inner turmoil.

Misuteri and Loki hadn't conversed about their regretful fight but Misuteri hadn't stopped reading. She consumed every piece of Katharsian lore she could find. She learned everything she could from the books. She still had so many questions. Questions she knew Loki had the answers to.

She marched into Loki's study with vigor and purpose. She didn't bother knocking. She didn't care if she was interrupting him. Her matter was far more important. She shut the large door behind her and made her way to his desk. She stood tall and proud but he ignored her. She cleared her throat and let another silent moment pass. Still, nothing.

“Loki...” she demanded his attention.

He did not respond. He continued jotting his thoughts down across the parchment before him. Misuteri wanted to rip the papers out from under his pen. She sneered and glared at him. She assumed he could see her, through the thick veil of his long black hair covering his face. She cleared her throat again and began tapping her foot. She didn't make subtle, patient movements. She did everything she could besides ask for his attention.

“If you insist on acting like a child, I assure you, I have no reservations about treating you like one. I will not hesitate to bend you over my knee and sheer a layer or two of skin off that prudent behind of yours if you continue your current course of action. I assume, given the fact that you are clearly no longer a child, that you start acting like it before you wear through my already thin threads of patience.” He scolded her without so much as a glance in her direction.

The way his tone turned cool and icy to hot again made Misuteri stand to attention. His poetic phrases always caught her off guard for some reason and his ability to get behind her defenses alarmed her just enough to make her remember her place. He was the King. She knew how to get his attention if she wanted it. He had never denied her an audience, if she made the proper offering of respect first.

She took a deep breath in. She used it to calm and center herself. She didn't dare look up at Loki until she knew her gaze had softened. It took her a minute – longer than she wanted it to in her impatient state of mind. When she finally managed to gather herself, she asked permission to speak to him.

“Your Majesty,” she began her plea in the most respectful, formal manner she could. She rarely called him by such a title. She adored him and loved calling him her King. That's what he was to her. It had become such a habit that the others only referred to him with the former title. Knowing such a thing, she knew he regarded her preferred phrase as a term of endearment more than a title. She didn't think he was in the mood for such an affectionate tone or at least, she didn't expect it to be well received given her recent attitude. “May I speak with you?” she asked, unsure if that was how she should have asked for his time. She opened her mouth to gloss over any offense she might have caused and to rephrase her question but Loki locked eyes with her. The gesture silenced her.

“I suspect you have come to fill the silence that has crept between us as of late?” Loki quirked an eyebrow. His expression didn't feel overly serious, like he was trying to help her relax despite the uncomfortable atmosphere. “I do hope so,” he added. “I have missed your warmth, pet,” he grinned with the sinister intent of a ravenous wolf.

Misuteri had to shake her head, break the link they had before he seduced her right there on his desk. “I – uh... Y-yes. I finished the book; read it cover to cover but something doesn't make sense.” She paused as a twinge of self-consciousness shot through her. “I've come to ask you about what you said...if it's true...then why...why don't I have a Luminary... or a Shadow?” She pushed her hand against her chest. She couldn't hide her passion – how much the topic bothered her. The question reverberated over her vocal cords, expressing more emotion than she would have liked.

Loki could feel her pain. It radiated through her. He knew its source. Her frustration and confusion had consumed her attention. He stood up, closing the gap between them, he didn't intend to intimidate her. He knew the information he was about to bestow upon her would frighten her enough. He wanted to comfort her, to save her from any unnecessary torment. He didn't think she would be receptive but he should be available to her, if she chose to take solace in his arms. He leaned against the desk. He gripped the edge of the hard wood and sighed, stifling a chuckle.

“You are a marvel, Misuteri. So inquisitive, so bright,” he praised her. He couldn't hide his smile but there was a sadness in it. He seemed to hate how she was growing up. He knew what fate was laid before her. Every word he said would bring her closer to her tremulous destiny. “It was only a matter of time before you wanted to know. I regret the day has come so soon...” He paused again, to mourn the moment.

Misuteri parted her lips. She was afraid to continue but she had to. She had to get the words out – out of her head. She needed answers. She needed to know why. “I just don't understand. If I'm supposed to be a such a huge threat to Shadows...then why...why don't I have one? I've tried searching. I've looked everywhere, my heart, my soul...no one was there. Ever since you told me...ever since I knew what they were...I've felt empty...immaterial...like a ghost or something.”

Loki's frown deepened. He sighed again but this time there was no sweetness in his expression. He looked her in the eye and stared straight to her core. “The answer to your question is quite simple,” he resisted the urge to tease her. “You are your Luminary. Misuteri is a Luminary. She resides in you. You are a part of her, just as much as she is a part of who you are.” Loki stood straight and stretched his arms out in a gesture to his surroundings. “When I watched you fight Odin, I knew what – who you were – and I wanted you to stay here, with me, safe from the creeping Shadows of life outside this castle. I wanted to protect you....keep you happy. I wanted for Misuteri – for you – to be able to grow, to become as strong and as bright as you could because I knew...The Shadow is waiting, biding his time for the perfect moment to bring Ragnarök down on all the realms. I wanted you to be strong enough to fight him; I wanted you to live a life free of strife...” his expression cracked in a smile. “I see how foolish that was of me. I have watched how you rebel against the tiniest offense and how you insist on tormenting yourself despite – in spite of – my advice to do otherwise. There is no point in hiding the truth from you...I see that now, just as I see all things.”

Misuteri's jaw hung slack as she processed Loki's response. He had answered all her questions in one fell swoop. She felt weak as the knowledge crashed into her. Each sentence hit her in waves, one right after the other. It threatened to drown her but she anchored herself. She stared at Loki. She got lost in his beauty and in her admiration for him. All her hate and frustration was pulled out of her like a rug beneath her feet. And all the while, she knew Loki was there, watching, waiting to take care of her, if she only ask.

“So, you...you're the reason I can't feel them. You're why I'm empty inside...” her voice almost cracked. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. “Why...? Why wouldn't you let me live a real life? If I have such a terrible future...if I have such a hard mission...why would you rob me of a chance to be normal?!” she screamed at him. She heard why he had done what he did but it wasn't a good enough excuse. She understood the virtue of his actions but she felt wronged, her trust violated. The world that she had grown up in was nothing more than a protective nest designed by Loki.

Loki stood with a stoic expression, a wall for her to beat her frustrations out upon. When she was finished, he could pick up the pieces...but not until she was finished.

“I could have had a family – siblings and grandparents! I could have made real friends! I could have explored and learned...all by myself. I didn't need you to hold my hand the whole time!” Misuteri's sadness spun into anger again.

“And yet, you still wonder why I waited...why I let Odin get so close,” his voice was silky but it had a viper's bite. “You ridicule me for having been too distant, too uninvolved and you complain about my rules – who's only reason for existing is to keep you safe from harm. What would your family have done in my place? I can tell you. I can tell you what would have happened if I had left you there, alone and lost.

“You would be in his clutches, right now. The Shadow and I were both searching for you. I found you first. I sheltered you from his tainting touch and you insist on being ungrateful. I am trying to save entire realms from the terrifying clutches of the darkness before Ragnarök approaches. You were born to save souls, Misuteri and that is my mission. If you forsake me, you forsake your reason for living. Is that _really_ what you want to do?” he chided her. Despite the topic, he refused to treat her any differently than he always had. He remained consistent, a pillar that would ground her when she needed it most.

Misuteri shook her head. She started slow at first and then her gesture picked up speed. It was the only way she could hold off the tears. Her entire body was trembling as the reality crashed down on her. It was then that she felt Loki's hands on her shoulders, pulling her in against his chest. Her teary eyed weeping became whole bodied sobs. She felt so alone, so scared. She had so many emotions welling up in her she thought she might implode in on herself. He was right. It was all too much. It was too much to take in all at once. If it weren't for Loki, she wouldn't be able to stand. She was, in that moment, more grateful for her King than ever before.

Loki resisted chewing on his lip as one last bit made its way to his frontal lobe. He didn't want to make Misuteri more upset but she had to know. She asked him to tell her. If she was ready enough to ask, she was ready enough to know. She would have plenty of time to process everything once this unpleasant moment passed. He stroked her hair and whispered to her.

“You need to know one more thing, Misuteri...You have a Shadow. Her name is Ayamaru. When she finds you – and she will find you – beware. You will be alone, vulnerable and she will strike. Remember you are strong without her. Do not let her beauty charm you. Listen to your instincts. Listen to my voice. I brought you here, sheltered you from strife because your Shadow has been tainted by The Shadow – the bringer of Ragnarök. He will use her to lure you into the darkness. You must remember your light – remember who you are Misuteri and find your way back to me...”

Ayamaru stood opposite Misuteri. She glared and sneered at him. He had cast her out. He shielded Misuteri from her. She had just as much right to be a part of the romantic and loving moment. She was a vital part of Misuteri just as Misuteri was a necessary part of her. She hated Loki but there was someone she hated more.

She hated her husband – the Shadow that she was eternally bound to. He was there, too, deep inside Loki, tweaking and pulling on the Aesir's strings. She understood her place in the grand scheme of things. Loki was not lying as he enlightened Misuteri but she was not one to lie down and accept her fate. She cared not for the strength and power of The Shadow. She didn't care about the power he had over her. She wanted to help Misuteri, to help her understand, to feel whole again. That was all she really wanted and she was determined to do it, no matter what the consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a lot happened in this chapter - we learned a lot at least. Just adding more tinder to be burned at the grand finale! 
> 
> While this chapter has explored what Princess!Misuteri knows in regards to Katharsi and Asgard lore. Yes, she is dreaming/remembering dreams in this chapter. Which means, in 'real life' she still has no idea who Jouten is, or any of the other Guardians. She doesn't know that she did have a real life, one full of strife and pain. She also doesn't remember a thing about what happen before her memories were rewritten. There is a pesky little marble floating around with all of those nasty memories in it. I wonder what'll happen if she gets noisy when Loki returns exhausted after having DreamShared with the Guardians. Hmmm. :3 
> 
> Anyway, Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want more: TELL ME! There's no better way to get more Mystery & Mischief than to bombard me with attention. The faster I get all this plot out of the way - I might be able to make room for some make up sex or even better, some "Misu did a really good job and now Loki's going to reward her" sexy time. :D


	57. Her Fall (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri decides to figure out things on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to take a break from the super intense material. Not intentionally really, I just started typing and this is what happened. Misu stayed in her dream world. 
> 
> I'm working on some personal 'finding myself' stuff in real life, so this is probably just a mini arc because that stuff on my mind. I plan to wrap it up in a few chapters. Like three? It'll just be a chance for us to get to hang out with some of the Norse characters before the shit hits the fan. 
> 
> Oh, by the way...my view count is ridiculous! It's OVER NINE THOUSAND!!! 
> 
> Okay, now that that's out of my system. Seriously, you - my readers - are amazing and so encouraging. You are the reason I keep writing. I can't believe it's at 9700 and counting. I never thought I'd get even remotely close to five digits (or four for that matter). I'm so happy you proved me wrong! :D

It took quite some time for Misuteri to recenter herself. She didn't feel like doing much and she wanted to spend most of her time alone. She didn't attend the feasts at dinnertime or make much more than an appearance at parties that passed. She spent most of her time writing, expressing her thoughts. She tried her hand at poetry then. She found she enjoyed trying to write it just as much as reading it. There wasn't much to do in her grandiose bedroom. She took long bathes that Loki seemed to approve of. She continued to read and she sang to herself when she tired of the silence. She was glad no one was around to hear her pitchy, tone-deaf voice. That thought made her smile, which was a rare occurrence in her solitude.

She was surprised that Loki often didn't poke and prod her with questions. She enjoyed his silent company and how he cared for her. She did her best not to make his job of taking care of her any harder than it was. She was grateful that he didn't take her need to be alone personally. She didn't know what she would have done had he shut her out. He was patient and warm. His attitude encouraged her to try harder – to find her answers faster, for him as much as for herself. From time to time, she grew impatient and frustrated but he was there to remind her that there was no rush. He was there and always would be.

Loki was understanding enough to permit her an absence from her responsibilities and duties, as long as she didn't lock herself away from him, too. He brought her her meals throughout the day and made sure she cared for herself in the most basic ways. They spent a lot of time together but they often weren't close. Most of their exchanges were pleasantries and formalities. He was okay with the silence for the most part. He knew she had a much to do and she had to do it on her own. He focused on his duties as King and gave her the time she needed to sort herself out.

He knew what she was experiencing was a necessary step in her evolution. It was one he had dreaded but she proved to be rather self-sufficient in her hour of need. She was learning that she didn't need him or anyone else for that matter, to feel whole or content with herself. She would need such confidence when he couldn't be there. It pained him that he couldn't control the upcoming events so that she would never be alone. He had given her Fenrir to care for, for just that reason.

Though Misuteri was often rather content to do whatever she pleased, she often found herself feeling restless. She tossed and turned in her attempts to relax and rid herself of her anxiety. It often resulted in her pacing. Sometimes, if it got to be too much, she would call for Loki. She would ask him to hold her or take her for a walk. Sometimes she just needed out of that room. Other times, she couldn't stand the loneliness.

This time neither of those reasons were why she was itching to get out of her room. It was dusk and Loki had already left to start his day. She usually just went back to sleep but this time she couldn't. She stared out her window at the deep reds and orange of the sky.

_I should go out by myself. It's not fair to have to ask to do everything. I shouldn't have to ask to take a walk in my own kingdom. I'm strong. I'm smart. I can take care of myself. I love Loki...but I don't need him. I need to know it's not all a lie, a trick._

Misuteri knew she had a few hours before Loki brought her breakfast. She stared out her second story window. It was large enough to get through. She spread the glass panes apart and looked over the edge. It was a twenty foot drop straight down. She wasn't lucky enough to be able to escape down a terrace or thick vines like in the books she read. If she wanted to get in and out without being seen, without being missed, she would have to get creative.

_The books say that most people have animal spirits that grant them special abilities._

_It also says they usually show up when they're in danger..._

She stood there, in her training leathers with her hair pulled back. She stared out the window and contemplated the rationality of her decision. She hastily shrugged her shoulders. She didn't see any other way to get what she wanted.

_This is the fastest way. As long as I don't hurt myself...Loki shouldn't be too mad..._

She shook her head and climbed into the window. She couldn't stand up all the way. She was perched in an uncomfortable squatting position. She balanced herself with one hand on either side.

_It's now or never..._

Misuteri drew in a long, deep breath. She closed her eyes and a peacefulness washed over her. She was confident that this was something she needed to do. It would help her find answers, get closure. She didn't fear anything in the forest surrounding her castle. There was no way Loki would let anything dangerous be so close, even if she was protected by a four, thick stone walls. Even if she was making a poor assumption, she was sure she would be able to protect herself.

She adjusted her feet, teetering her balance on the arches of her feet. She stiffened her arms and pushed herself forward. A split second was all it took for her confidence to flee and leave her unprepared for her journey towards the hard ground at the foot of the castle. Her heart skipped a beat and switched into overdrive. She panicked and instantly regretted having even entertained such an idea.

_Oh, Odin. I'm such an idiot. If this doesn't kill me, Loki probably will._

The moment before impact, she shut her eyes tight and tucked her arms and legs in towards her chest. She hit with a resounding thud that made her ears ring. Upon hitting the ground her defensive position was broken and she tumbled. She rolled, tearing violently through the soft grass. She splayed out her limbs in an attempt to gain more traction. Her momentum tossed her onto her back one final time before allowing her to come to a complete stop.

She lay there, panting and covered in an uncomfortable amount of sweat. She started to laugh. It painfully bubbled up in her chest and evolved into in a series of uncontrollable bursts of air. They ripped through her, making her entire body bounce, showing her exactly where she hurt like hell. And she hurt alright. She let out a low, long whine once she finally stopped laughing. She couldn't will herself to move for quite some time. Her every single one of her bones ached. Even the thought of moving hurt.

_I guess I'll just lay here for a minute...and try to relax._

She hadn't thought she would die if she wasn't saved by such a fall but she didn't think she would be so lucky to land on her own without breaking something. She looked to the horizon to see the sun beginning to peak up over trees in a semicircle. She knew if she was going to do what she needed to do and manage to find away to get back before Loki noticed she was missing, she would have to get moving soon. She twitched her fingers and pain shot through her arms. She groaned as she shifted her weight onto her right side.

“Ahhh!” she hissed with pain.

_Nope. Not using that to get up._

She rolled on her other side. She pulled her right knee up and rocked her weight over on it. She grunted in her effort. She balanced on her left hand and her right knee. Her hip and shoulder were throbbed with ever minor movement. She moved her left leg up under her until the sole of her foot was firmly planted. She was capable enough to rise to her feet and stand for a moment.

The blood rushed to her head and she felt dizzy and weak. She stumbled back against the exterior of the castle with a tiny crash. To her surprise, she was short of breath and panting again. She looked upward.

_How in the hell am I supposed to get back up inside without someone noticing? It's not like I'm skinny enough to slide through the gate...or strong enough to open the front doors by myself._

Annoyed, she let her head rock back on her shoulders and she groaned again. She stared at the open windows that framed the entry way to her salvation. She sighed and closed her eyes again. She prayed for a moment. She prayed that someone – anyone besides Loki – might find her and help her. She might have a chance to convince them not to say anything. They did care for her and sometimes, they weren't opposed to putting a little mischief before Loki's strict rules.

“Long time no see, your Highness,” a familiar male voice rang out.

Misuteri's eyes went wide and she turned her head in his direction. She came eye-to-eye with the resident redhead. She began to salivate in her nervousness.

_Not Ratatosk. Why'd it have to be him!?_

She made no effort to be thankful that her prayer had been answered. She had almost no confidence whatsoever that Ratatosk would be willing to hide anything from Loki. Though, he was the best equipped to get her back inside without being seen. She shuttered as she imagined the look on Loki's face when he waltzed her right into his study...dirty, bruised and caught red handed.

Ratatosk leaned against the stone wall and crossed his arms. “Fancy meeting you out here, all by yourself,” he filled the silence with obvious observations. “I don't suppose the King gave you permission to come all the way out here, did he?” Ratatosk teased her as he looked up towards the open window. He looked back down at her, daring her to lie.

Misuteri's gaze glanced down at his feet. He was wearing his well worn, patrolling gear. She sighed. “You know he didn't. Even if he did, he didn't give me permission to jump out the window to do it...” she confessed. “I'll warn you, if you're going to turn me in, I don't plan on resisting...” she shrugged. “I'm just not going to be moving very fast...”

Her response elicited a shrill laugh from Ratatosk. He adjusted his arms and hummed in thought. “I'll make you a deal...you tell me exactly what you were up to and I'll sneak you back inside,” he spoke with an honorable tone that mimicked Nidhogg.

Misuteri didn't think he was lying or trying to test her. In the end, it didn't matter if she told him. He might not believe her and even if he did, everyone would know by the end of the day anyway. She took a deep breath. “Would you believe me if I told you: I was trying to sprout wings and fly?” She cracked a smile at her words. She hadn't realized how true they actually were. “I was trying to see if I had any animal spirit guides that would save me...I guess I don't,” she explained bashfully. She looked away but she could hear Ratatosk snickering.

“You do know that's not how it works, right?” Ratatosk inched closer to her. “And what do you need spirit guides for? You've got Loki – all of us – to keep you safe.”

Misuteri frowned. “I know...I know...I just...I wanted to know if I could do it by myself...” she admitted, unable to look him in the eye.

“Ahhhh ha!!” Ratatosk said triumphantly. “That's what you were really up to!” He resisted laughing more. He found the irony of the situation palpable. The King's prize Princess wanted out of the castle so she could 'find herself'. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew why Loki didn't want her outside the castle grounds. It wasn't because of his possessiveness or over-protective idealism. There was no way for Misuteri to understand that. He empathized with her. He frowned and moved closer to her. “Well, a deal's a deal,” he announced. “Let's get you back inside.”

Misuteri looked up at him and her lips fell apart. “Wait, what? You're not going to tell Loki – the King?!”

Ratatosk shook his head. He rolled his shoulders and held out his arms towards her. “Not this time...but if I catch you out here again, you can bet that tight little ass of yours, I'll be in the front row when it comes time for him to punish you,” he promised. He drew a vivid picture for her with his crude sense of humor. It was his way of warning her, of disciplining her in his own way. “Alright, now, this is going to hurt,” he said as he inched his arm around her shoulders. He bent and scooped her up.

He was right. The second he touched her, she flinched as the pain radiated through her. She held her breath as he lifted her and held her against his chest. Misuteri paused to recall if Ratatosk had ever picked her up before or even touched her outside of the Training Room. This was the first time he had been so kind, so gentle with her. She was breathless with anticipation.

“Don't move,” he warned her as he looked up at the window.

“I don't think you have to worry about that...” she replied.

Ratatosk hummed to himself as he shifted his weight. His arms locked around her knees and her shoulders. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He could feel her hot breath through his thin leathers. He flexed and breathed deeply. As his chest filled with air, and bent his knees.

Misuteri gasped as she felt the weightlessness of being suspended in the air again. She curled tighter against Ratatosk. She felt them land once and then for a split second, they were up again. When Ratatosk's feet landed securely the second time, Misuteri felt him loosen his grip on her.

“You best clean yourself up before he comes with your breakfast,” he instructed with a quick glance outside. “He'll be up soon. I'm sure Muninn and Nidhogg are almost finished preparing it,” he continued. He moved back towards the window before Misuteri could mange to reply. “Remember what I said, Misuteri,” he climbed into the open window again. “If you want to go out, just come find me. We'll figure something out – together.” At that, he spun on his heels and leaped out the window again.

Misuteri felt weak and tired again. She stumbled back against the bed. She couldn't really process what Ratatosk had said. She was still stunned that she had nearly gotten away with her tryst with her dangerous impulses. She sat on the edge of it and kicked off her shoes. She jerked at the straps of her light armor and peeled it off, piece by piece.

It took her quite some time to strip and make her way over to the window to close it. Walking the short distance from the bed to the wall was a trial by itself. She looked back to see the evidence of her adventure strewn across the bed and the floor. She turned to clean it up and caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror.

Her eyes went wide with horror as she saw the big red splotches that covered most of her right side. She moved closer to see her skin dotted with bits of purple. Her leathers had protected her from most of the external damage but she didn't have a clue how she would explain her injuries to Loki.

_I can't. There's no way he'd believe I just tripped and fell... I have to get down to the healing spring..._

She had barely finished her thought when she heard the door being pushed open. Her throat seized up and she couldn't breath. Her heart started to pound. She froze with a million thoughts panicky thoughts floating around in her head, crashing into one another. There was no knock, no announcement. Loki was the only one that would have walked into their room with such authority.

_Shit! Shitshitshit!_

She looked to the door with her bruised side tuned away from it. She covered herself. One arm cupped her breasts and the other stretched south to fan out over her womanhood. She almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ratatosk stood with one hand on the doorknob and the other balancing a plate of food. After he made sure the door was shut tight behind him, he moved to set the platter on the bed.

“Ratatosk! What are you doing?!” she exclaimed ignoring his offering of food. She scrambled to cover herself. She grabbed her skimpy nightgown and held it up in front of her. “Loki's going to kill you!”

“Pfft!” he scoffed. “Don't flatter yourself. You don't have anything I'm interested in, deary,” he said giving her the once over.

Misuteri's eyebrows pinched together. “What is that supposed to mean!?” she replied. She used confusion to mask her insult. If Loki was attracted to her, she didn't understand why he wouldn't be interested.

“Maybe the King will explain it to you when you're older,” he rebuked. Her ignorance piqued him but he let it go. There wasn't time for a discussion like that. He had to cover their trail otherwise both of them would be reprimanded. He knocked her clothes off of the comforter and then kicked them under the bed.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Misuteri whined. She moved towards him with her nightgown still pinned to her front. “Those are filthy now. I have to give them to Muninn.”

Ratatosk turned to her. “No, they're going to stay right were they are until you learn how to wash your own clothes. If you're going to insist on sneaking around, you're going to have to learn how to get rid of the evidence,” he chided with his head cocked to the side. He dared her to argue with him.

Misuteri frowned. “Why did you jump back out the window if you were planning on coming all the way back up here?” she asked with genuine confusion.

“You really are a dense girl, aren't you?” he said suppressing a groan. “I had to go get your food, convince Loki to let me bring it to you, and I had to make sure you weren't dumb enough to let anyone see you like that,” he explained. He gestured to the soft tissue damage up and down Misuteri's entire right side. “How would we have explained me being in your room? For no good reason? And no one saw me come in?” he shot his rhetorical questions at her. “What if it had been Loki walking through that door? What if he would've seen those? Or your clothes?” He let a second pass as Misuteri soaked in the logical answers of his questions. “He's probably the smartest person alive. Do you really think you would've been able to talk your way out of this?”

Misuteri's expression melted into a firm pout. Her arms slowly wrapped around her as his lecture continued on. Her eyes rested on a spot between his feet. She could hear the disapproval and frustration in his voice. She was grateful for his help but she didn't think telling him would be enough. She knew she would have to actually do the things he said she should to prove her appreciation. Nothing less would get the message through. She would have to work for it and working for it was not something she was good at.

It was hard for Misuteri to admit. She was already dealing with so much – all the stuff Loki had told her. As she looked at Ratatosk, all she saw was the increase in responsibility. It wasn't just the chores or little stuff. There was something in the way that he spoke to her that made her cringe. He didn't treat her with the reverence and respect the others did. His attitude towards her was cold and harsh, like she did something wrong. This time that assumption probably would have been accurate but he always treated her like that.

She didn't appreciate his cold stares and his clipped remarks. She didn't understand why he was so mean to her when everyone else was so kind. She had come to dread having to interact with him. Most of the time she avoided him if she could. There was no avoiding him now. Whether she liked it or not, her least favorite spy new all her secrets. She had no choice but to trust him.

“Thank you,” she replied in a small voice.

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

Misuteri lifted her gaze and looked him in the eye. “I said, 'thank you',” she repeated herself more clearly.

He quirked his eyebrow and crossed his arms. He was suspicious of her motives. “The only reason I'm helping you is to cover my own ass. It has nothing to do with you,” he assured her. His quickly diverted gaze told her something different.

“I don't believe you,” she said with a smile. “If you were really worried about your own hide, you wouldn't have helped me in the first place,” she explained with more confidence.

Ratatosk rolled his eyes. He didn't answer her. He pulled something out of his cargo pocket and held it out in front of him. It was a sheer, white piece of fabric. It glittered in the low light of the room like dust in the air. “Put this on,” he instructed. He bounced it a little in the air.

Misuteri looked at it confused. “Um...okay,” she said moving towards it. “But what is it? What good is it going to do? Shouldn't I get dressed?” she asked. She didn't want to frustrate him but she couldn't help but feel unsure as she tugged it around her shoulders.

“Just snap the clasp together in the front,” Ratatosk pointed to the edge of the cloak around Misuteri's shoulders.

Misuteri followed his instructions. She tossed her nightgown on the bed and pulled the two pieces of fabric together at her collarbone. She turned, feeling bashful in front of Ratatosk but she felt the tingle of magic around her. It was a sensation she had gotten used to spending so much time with Loki but to feel it when he wasn't around was strange.

“What is this?” she asked as she pulled it around herself.

“It's something I use to smuggle things into places they're not supposed to be,” he answered with a cagey tone.

“Oh...” Misuteri whispered. She tried her best not feel stupid. His sarcasm and directness had that affect on her. It was frustrating and embarrassing. She was supposed to be a princess, the King's spy wasn't supposed to be able to out smart her. It wasn't his job to make her feel like an idiot. But he did anyway and she always internalized it.

_That's the only logical answer...How else is he going to get me down to the healing pool without being seen...._

Ratatosk moved towards her. He lived the cloak's hood over her head and pulled it forward as far as it would go. Misuteri vanished from his sight. “Don't make a sound,” he ordered. Misuteri nodded her understanding. Ratatosk ignored her silence and assumed she was listening. “Even when we get to the bath, no matter what, do _not_ make a peep!” Again, Misuteri nodded. Satisfied that Misuteri understood how the spell worked, Ratatosk turned on his heel. “Loki shouldn't return until this afternoon. That should be plenty of time for you to heal, get back up here and dry off.” He paused to listen for movement in the hallway. When he was sure it was silent, he grabbed the handle. “Stay close, and do as I say,” he said just before he opened the door.

Misuteri moved quietly behind Ratatosk. He walked down the hall as if he were patrolling. The castle was rather empty when they weren't hosting guests. Misuteri was lucky Loki had been willing to indulge her desire for solitude. If he hadn't there she wouldn't have been able to tiptoe down the halls without bumping into the bustling nobles.

At the end of the hall, Ratatosk stopped. They came face to face with one of the grandest paintings in the entire castle. Misuteri surmised that it was about ten square feet. The painting itself was surrounded by a thick, silver frame that accented the gray brush strokes. She wondered how they got it up the stairs and onto the wall in one pieces. An enormous wolf gazed down at her. She had always loved the painting. She loved the detail in the fur and how his golden eyes seem to sparkle. She almost forgot about Ratatosk and what they were doing when he lifted the portrait from the wall with one arm.

_That frame has to weigh two hundred pounds?!_

Misuteri covered her mouth to hide a gasp. He gestured for her to go ahead of him. She moved around him. She ducked under the painting and turned to face him. She expected him to follow he or lead the way. Instead, let the painting lay flush with the wall again. Her surroundings turned pitch black. She was suddenly very aware of the rough rock beneath her feet. She shifted her weight as she waited for Ratatosk's instructions.

“Keep going straight. Stop you see a light. I'll meet you on the other side,” he said in a hushed tone.

_Wait, what? Just keep going straight? I can't see a thing!_

Misuteri paused with the hope he was joking. She heard his footsteps as he marched down the hall. She frowned and turned the opposite way. She crept through the narrow corridor. She felt much more unsure about her ability to sneak around the castle without Ratatosk nearby. Her boldness faded without the company of her friend.

She practiced as much stealth as she could but she couldn't shake the feeling that Loki might pop up behind her any second. A part of her wanted him to. She wanted him to catch her and scold her for her morning of misdeed. The idea of Loki as a predator hunting her down made her nerves tingle with anxiety. She enjoyed the thought of being stalked by him, of being prey for him to devour. A warmth pooled in her belly as she let her imagination run wild. She was brought back to reality as a nervous giggle passed her lips. She covered her mouth and looked around. She found herself somewhere in the middle of the secret passageway.

The darkness grounded her. It made her feel comfortable enough to let her mind go free. She was very aware that another part – the majority of her – didn't want Loki involved at all. She imagined how angry he would get and she knew he would get quite upset with her. It sent chills down her spine but his intense emotions weren't what made her want her privacy. She craved independence. If he found her now, she wouldn't be anywhere nearer to finding her answers. If she relied on him for consistency, she would always need him. If she always needed him, she would never know who she really was.

_How am I supposed to face this terrible destiny of mine if I don't even know who I am? I have no idea what I'll do when my Shadow comes...I've never felt alone or vulnerable..._

_But I am scared. It's strange though...I don't know what I'm afraid of..but in a way, everything frightens me. Every day that passes, I'm closer to my Fate and I have no idea what to do._

_I'm weak...I'm so helpless without Loki._

_How am I supposed to defend myself against my Shadow...? Or The Shadow...whoever that is._

Her intuition spoke to her then, not with words but with emotion, the only way intuition can speak. Perhaps the only reason she felt helpless was because she was with Loki. If she freed herself from him – from his suffocating grasp, then she might find herself. She would know what it was like to stand on her own. She would gain the confidence and self-respect that she needed to face such adversity. She felt it wash over her and twist the tone of her thoughts.

_Loki said he brought me here to be safe and free. He sheltered me from strife...but what if he was lying? What if he's really the bad guy manipulating me?_

She tried to convince herself she that she was being irrational. She remembered his words, the truth she felt when he spoke them but they were fading. In her lack of proximity to him, her confidence was waning. She didn't entertain those upsetting thoughts for long. She didn't like how they made her feel. They twisted her up inside. They made her skin crawl and her brain foggy. She shook off her pessimism and traded it for cynicism.

_Even if he did twist the truth...why does it even matter? He said I'd be in more danger had he not interfered...why am I so frustrated about something I have no control over. Either way I don't get to choose how I live. I should be grateful that Loki's taken such good care of me. He obviously cares...why do I insist on doing this myself? Why do I keep pushing him away?_

Misuteri didn't have the answers to her questions. She didn't quite understand why she felt like had to do any of what she was doing; but she did. She felt like she needed it and she was determined to satisfy her curiosity. She resolved to stop obsessing about it. She had committed to her current course of action and she really wouldn't know what she was made of if she turned back, now.

Some time had passed as her thoughts raced back and forth. She never stopped moving forward, however and she started to wonder just how long the tunnel was. The darkness was starting to get to her and her soreness radiated through her with each step. She moved as quietly as she could but the stone grated the soft soles of her feet. She regretted not slipping something over her feet.

Her toes were frozen and her feet were rubbed raw by the time she noticed a faint light ahead of her. She assumed it couldn't have been anything other than the warm, orange glow of a torch. Her heart quickened. She used her excitement to hasten her pace as she moved closer to her exit.

_Even if I heal my bruises, Loki'll definitely notice these new calluses. It's not like I've been anywhere, done anything that I could use as an excuse...And if I mention it to Ratatosk, he'll probably just make fun of me..._

She could make out the green hue of the tapestry in front of her. Her eyes traced the endless knots that looped around each other near the edges of the fabric. She had always admired Loki's taste in decoration but she could never follow the strands of the knots for long. She had gotten half way around one of the smaller ones in a book once, by using her finger to guide her, but she still managed to get lost. Since then, she only followed short segments of the knot before she started over.

Misuteri hadn't gotten passed her third lap of the knot before it moved. Her stomach flipped with anticipation.

_Ratatosk?_

She narrowed her eyes. They adjusted poorly to the bright light of the hall but still, she tried. She waited for Ratatosk's call. She was anxious to be free of the infinite darkness that surrounded her as she waited. She leaned against the wall, peering into the light of the hallway. It was gone in an instant. It followed by a brief whooshing as someone darted down the passageway.

Misuteri covered her mouth to stifle her surprise. She held her breath and didn't make a sound. She hadn't thought anyone but Ratatosk knew about the passage way. She quickly realized how naive that was. She found herself pressed flat against the uneven cut of the wall as someone lithe and small rushed by her. A moment passed and Misuteri was still until the sound of hasty footsteps in the distance assured her that she was alone again. She relaxed against the stone wall again.

_I am such an idiot._

She let out an audible huff of frustration and the thick tapestry was cast aside again.

“Didn't I tell you not to make a sound?” Ratatosk chided. His voice made Misuteri freeze up in surprise but she was more quite relieved it was him. Her scare with Muninn had nearly done her in. He motioned for her to come towards him. She obeyed and tiptoed around him again. He seemed to know when her feet were planted on the soft rug beside him. “Stay close,” he whispered.

Misuteri nodded with understanding. Being nearly discovered had given her a new appreciation for Ratatosk's line of work. It was hard being silent and stealthy. She wasn't really comfortable being one with the shadows in her own castle, let alone anywhere like Ratatosk. She resolved to tell him about her new admiration for him – when the time was right, of course. For now, she would continue to follow his lead the best she could. She hoped that would be enough to impress him.

She took solace in the fact that even Ratatosk's skills weren't enough to keep him or his team from being detected. She had heard of a time or two when his clandestine abilities had failed him. Loki had always seemed utterly disappointed in him but he hadn't ever blamed Ratatosk for the failure. Instead, he seemed to shoulder it as his own. It was something she had always liked about the way Loki ran the castle, their kingdom.

She had always admired Ratatosk's response, too. He never accepted anything less than full responsibility. She could see how his failures weighed on him. A simple discontent sigh from Loki and Ratatosk's world seemed to stop. He never let it defeat him and he never made the same mistake twice. It was obvious why he had the job.

Misuteri knew the way to the bathhouse from where they were but she trotted behind Ratatosk all the same. She even went so far as to try to follow in his exact footprints. It amused her for a moment but she found herself a little out matched in terms of gate and speed. Her princess conditioning made it hard to alter the way she walked.

Nevertheless, she was never more than arm's reach away from him at any point. She didn't like the idea of him grabbing her, though. It hurt to breath now, as she felt the bruises on her ribs start to form. It made her feel a little nauseous as she struggled to keep up with Ratatosk. She could feel her pulse on beneath her skin and it throbbed with discomfort. Her right knee felt weak and her lower leg started to go numb. It was an odd feeling, being upright unable to feel the foot she was balancing on. The rugs here and there in the halls gave her a small reprieve from the stinging pain of walking. She was starting to get a headache from all the different uncomfortable sensations coursing through her. For a while, the warm embrace of the water was all she could think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end the chapter here because some naughty bits have popped up in the next few paragraphs. I feel like the past few chapters have been really plotty and I want to keep you guys aroused as well as interested. :3 
> 
> Hey, see, I kept my promise! I hope you've enjoyed these new chapters lately. They're still rough drafts but it's better than radio silence. :) 
> 
> As always, thanks for being awesome. Oh, and reading. But before I go, I wanna give everyone that participated in Fanfiction Appreciation Day yesterday, a special thank you! I felt so special and so loved! Just as I always do when you give me feedback. <3


	58. Her Reminder (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri goes through with her plan to hide her misguided exposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a glitch! This is a new chapter of Mystery & Mischief. I haven't gone through it with a fine-toothed comb or anything, so I'm sorry if the editing is shit. I figured you guys would want the draft now instead of a month from now when I get the chance to go over it again.
> 
> I apologize for the terribly long gap between chapters. It's been one thing after another and I haven't gotten the time alone to focus on furthering the story. I have been editing earlier chapters, so if you're interested, keep an eye on the lower portion of the summary. Also, if you're curious if I've edited a chapter, I've added an "Update" section in the beginning note of every chapter I've edited or added too. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you for reading and possibly rereading my story. All of your views and comments really do inspire me to write more. 
> 
> Remember: Misuteri tried to fly by launching herself out of her second story bedroom window. She fell, busted herself up and was surprisingly rescued by Ratatosk.
> 
> Note to Self: In edit, add Shadow elements. Ayamaru and The Shadow are lurking somewhere. Don't forget about them! 
> 
> Enjoy!

They moved over thresholds as if they were one being, though she always went first and then assumed the following position after the door closed. They didn't pass anyone on their way but Misuteri's anxiety peaked as they made their way around the bending hallway to the pool. The silence between them was essential but it had grown thick and burdensome. Misuteri didn't like how it weighed on her. Her throat filled with things, little things, she wanted to say or just get out of her head. Her inability to do so made her bottle them up and she was close to popping. She never enjoyed these types of situations – the ones where she had no say, whatsoever, even with Loki but she was determined to wait until she returned to her room to release her frustration.

“We should be the only ones there once we get inside. Don't bother taking off the cloak. Just get in the water as fast as you can. Don't worry about anything else but getting rid of those bruises,” he whispered.

Misuteri hummed an acknowledging reply which awarded her a narrow glare from her companion. She frowned and looked at her feet.

_I guess nodding was the proper response in this situation...._

A moment later, Ratatosk pushed the heavy door to the bath open. Misuteri scurried around him and towards the water. She inhaled deeply. The scent of the water enveloped her senses and she rushed towards it. Seconds later, she slipped waist deep into the silvery blue liquid. She moved towards the deeper end until her shoulders were covered. The thin fabric of her cloak floated around her. It shimmered on the surface. She felt her hood slide off her head as she moved against the water. She sighed with relief. She had never felt so blissful before. She hadn't ever been so hurt, even after her hardest training sessions.

It was then that she realized why the others enjoyed it so much. They had responsibilities and duties outside of their interactions with her or even with Loki. They had to train, stay in practice themselves. She was humbled with the thought of how much higher their skill levels were than hers. She wondered if she had ever shown her appreciation for all they did for her. Even Muninn, who seemed to be stuck with the most mundane duties, was more skilled than she had given her credit for.

Misuteri was lost in her own thoughts when she felt something displace the water behind her. She spun around, covering herself, unsure if she could be seen. Her eyes went wide as she watched a very naked Ratatosk coming towards her. Her eyes moved down his well carved frame. She knew he had to be strong but the way his pale skin accented the cuts and curves of his musculature made her blush. She opened her mouth to protest him joining her but she pursed her lips. It made sense for him to join her. He couldn't very well wait in the fog and mist for her without drawing suspicion.

_He could've warned me, at least!_

Misuteri turned her gaze and onto one of the edges below the water. She pulled the cloak in around her but made no effort to hide beneath her hood. She could feel it, the magic of the water, mending her muscles and soothing her bruises. Her skin still throbbed and tingled but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. It felt like when her limbs were waking up from having fallen asleep. The blood rushed there to supply her nerves and tissue with oxygen. She closed her eyes and let her weight pull her under. She rested with her nose just above the surface.

Ratatosk moved close to her but not too close. He remained a respectful distance away from her given the circumstances. It didn't matter that he had little to no interest in her in a sexual manner. She was a princess but more importantly, she belonged to Loki. He lay his head back against the rounded stone and sighed. He was content to wait for Misuteri's injuries to heal. He hadn't enjoyed a bath without being sore or filthy in months. It was a nice perk to enjoy while he was helping the princess.

Almost a half hour passed and the unlikely pair enjoyed their bath in silence. Misuteri wasn't sure if she should talk, though the urge ran through her more than once. She kept her moving to a minimum, too. She really enjoyed using the healing bath as a swimming pool when she got the chance. She had gotten used to the idea of bathing with other people. She had shared the bath with Huginn and Muninn on numerous occasions and Loki enjoyed having her company when he bathed.

Her mind wandered a bit, as she fantasized about helping Loki in the bath. She loved lathering the soap on his skin. It gave her an excuse to touch him, anywhere, everywhere, all at once. It was a feeling of complete bliss. She adored caring for him, serving him in such an intimate way. It made her feel special and loved that he let her, and only her, do such a thing. She smiled to herself because often, in return for her soft hands against his skin, he would make love to her and then bathe her himself. It was the best kind of sex, not only because of the closeness they shared but because they always felt refreshed and energized, no matter how exhausting their love making was.

Her thoughts traveled back as she imagined his hands on her. She felt her body warm at the idea. She pulled the cloak around her tighter as if to gain more privacy. Her thoughts blurred into images. Her back scratched against the edge of the pool and reminded her of how it felt when Loki would pin her there. She could feel his lips crash into hers. She knew he was seconds away from unleashing his full passion on her. She was filled with a warm, secure feeling. She knew she was perfectly safe and yet, she always experienced the thrill of danger whenever she was with Loki.

* * *

Loki watched his darling pet as she trotted into the pool. His eyes stayed level over the water's surface. His vision narrowed on the milky curves of her rear before the light blue water distorted its image. Once she was waist deep, she spun like a ballerina. She was giggling and smiling. She held her arms out. She let them fall so that her fingertips grazed the water. Loki's pupils grew wide as Misuteri's ample bosom wiggled as she bounced. He cleared his throat and blinked as she turned her back to him, shielding her tantalizing mounds from him.

She slowed when she felt the water lift her up on her tiptoes. She turned to him and smiled. Her hair floated around her like a golden lilypad. He adored the look of unpracticed innocence on her face. There was so much of her that reminded him of the child she once was and yet, there was always that glint in her eye, reminding him that she – if he allowed it – could be more than a match for him.

His entire body ached with need at the thought. His heart thumped against his sternum when her eyes danced across his masculine form up to his eyes. He heard her say his name in the midst of his thoughts. She was calling for him. She wanted him nearer. She teased and enticed him so that he would chase her. And oh, did he love to chase her. He would let her run to the ends of the earth only to be there, at the edge, waiting for her to crash into him so that he could catch her before she fell.

They made eye contact again and Misuteri understood the unspoken message in a heartbeat. He wanted to watch her. He wanted her to pretend he wasn't there. She hummed, agreeing to indulge his voyeuristic inclinations. She liked to be watched. No, that wasn't quite right. She liked it when _he_ watched her. She enjoyed thinking that he was there in the shadows, lurking as her lustful sentinel. It was a thought she entertained even when she was almost positive there was no way he could be spying on her.

That was all it took for her to shift her behavior. She let her weight pull her down and she swam to the edge of the pool nearer to him. The shallower depth made it easier to bathe and it gave him a better view. She popped her head up above the water and darted towards the smooth benches on the perimeter of the pool. She moved towards the small gathering of soaps and lotions near her usual spot.

She lifted herself up on one of the carved out seats. She reached out for them, unable to even scratch the surface of the glass. She lifted herself further out of the water. She climbed onto her knees for balance and stretched forward for her favorite bottle of soap. She balanced her weight on one hand on the dull stone as she teetered forward with her other hand. The water glowed, illuminating her underside with a low blue light. The air above the water was warm but water dripped from her, sending chills over her skin.

Loki sat at the shallowest end of the bath. He was stripped bare. He had every intention of joining her. He would watch her bathe herself; then ravage her and clean her himself. The clear water left little to the imagination but his posture and dark hair provided sufficient coverage for his growing excitement. He was hunched forward with his elbows on his thighs. His feet were positioned on the lower steps and his knees were propped up out of the water. He clasped his hands together to bridge the wide gap between his legs.

The mischievous king enjoyed her predicament a little too much. His eyes trailed from her fingertips, down her arm to her swaying breasts. He saw how the tiny drops of water stimulated and aroused her low hanging peaks. He loved the way her core flexed and stretched as she aimed for her target; but what he found most delightful was the way she held one leg out away from the other. The farther she leaned forward, the wider the divide between her thighs became. She had positioned herself to give him an optimal view but with his help, she would give him the perfect angle of all his favorite parts of her.

Loki shielded one hand with the other and prepared a few cantrips. The fog in the room grew thicker and heavier. It wasn't a drastic change but more like a gust of wind herding the moisture in the air causing it to fold in on itself. Then, he knocked over one of the bottles Misuteri wasn't interested in. It caught her attention, giving him the opportunity to move her favorite just out of reach. He wanted to watch her to work for it.

Misuteri jumped at the sound of glass hitting the stone floor. She picked it up and set it aside. She turned back to get her body wash only to find it was nowhere in sight. She was whimpering and groaning in the most pathetic way. She manipulated her center of gravity, making it easier to stretch, by cocking her hips to one side. When she lifted her leg in the air again, she extended straight back. She was perfect. He didn't want her to move. If she had the discipline to keep her current form, he might have achieved satisfaction just by looking at her.

Loki was left with the beautiful view of her well developed womanhood. The curves of her hips and chest were still minimal in comparison to her adult form but the tuft of blond hair was evidence enough of her maturation. The fog didn't encumber his vision. He could see the rivulets of water as they trailed down her inner thigh.

His eyes moved along her unsteady form. He drew an outline of her. He carved the image of her into his mind. Sentiment rose up in him. He didn't want to forget this moment, or any moment he had with her in the sacred cocoon he had created for the both of them. His paradise wouldn't last much longer. He would savor his time with her. He wouldn't take her for granted. He admitted to himself that she was more than just a tool to him now.

Misuteri paused. She lowered her leg a little and frowned. She was certain her extra effort would give her the reach she needed to achieve her goal but it was as if every time she got close, it moved. It was then that she saw the glimmer of green mist in the air. It was moving! He was moving it. She closed her eyes and resisted the urge to smile. She hoped her stretching and groaning would tease Loki enough to make her irresistible but she had underestimated his greed. She swallowed and sighed her frustration.

She opened her eyes and with new resolve, she lurched forward, snatching the bottle before Loki could use his tricks pull it away from her. She let her momentum pull her back into the water with a crash. Her return caused a splash that lapped at Loki's dry chest. She watched out of the corner of her eye and smiled. A huff of laughter escaped her throat as she enjoyed the thought of getting a little revenge on her King.

Loki made sure it looked like he was unaffected by her triumph but only until her attention was diverted back to the act of bathing. She let a bit of soap drip into her hand. She closed it and set it on the very edge of the pool. She made sure it she would notice if it moved of its own volition this time. She then rubbed her hands together turning the semitransparent liquid into a opaque foam. She lathered it up her arm first and then down across her collarbone. She repeated the motion with her other sudsy hand but was abruptly interrupted by a ravenous patriarch.

* * *

Misuteri came to from her dazed state to find a very naked Nidhogg sitting to her left. He hadn't given her the respectful amount of space like Ratatosk but she remembered she was supposed to be hidden from sight. She pulled her cloak around her tighter. She did her best to stay still. It wasn't too hard. Her gaze was fixed on the enormous man sitting next to her.

Nidhogg sat with his elbows back over the edge of the hot spring. His head was rolled back on his bulging shoulders blades. Misuteri was awed by the size of his bicep. It looked like his arm was almost as wide around as her waist. The girth of his forearm had to have a circumference of more than both of hers put together. Her eyes followed the shiny, black His fingertips rested just below the water. His legs were stretched out in front of him. His feet were wide apart.

His caramel skin looked a lighter shade than normal with the light of the pool reflecting on him. It softened his battle hardened features and disguised the discoloration of his scars. He didn't look like the mature, authority figure she had come to view him as. He would have looked younger than Loki if it weren't for his facial hair; but even the fluffy hair on his cheeks looked thinner. It was because he was still wet. He must have just come up from under the water when she snapped back to reality. The tips of his hair were soaked. The short waves of his hair seemed more prominent than normal. The damp hair on his chest and arms were darker and looked thinner.

_Wow... I've never seen a man that looked so... formidable. He's so kind and gentle... I'd have never thought he could look so... powerful. No wonder he can pick me up with one arm so easily. Loki has to use two arms when he picks me up._

_I wonder what type of girls he likes... Probably not little girls like me. He's gotta like tough girls. Warriors, like Huginn. Yeah, he likes Huginn. I've seen the way they laugh and joke around. I don't even stand a chance..._

Misuteri got caught up in her own insecurity and another feeling she wasn't quite familiar with. She scolded herself for thinking about Nidhogg like that. It was inappropriate and it would hurt Loki's feelings if he knew. Nidhogg was the Captain of the King's Guard. She should admire him but not like that!

She turned her head back to look at Ratatosk to get her mind off of Nidhogg. His light red hair was still its normal color. He still looked almost as pale as she was. Being wet didn't seem to change how he looked much but it did give her a chance to take a closer look at him. She saw strange black lines on his hip. They went almost all the way down his leg until they came into contact with a dark orange color on his calf. She couldn't quite make out the image. It looked like he stripes across the lower part of his other leg, too. She glanced over Ratatosk's middle and up his chest. She saw a short spiral around his upper arm farthest from her. She looked at the arm nearer to her to find a similar spiral.

She looked over at Nidhogg to see if he had any hidden marks. Nidhogg's upper body was accented by heavy black lines that curved over his chest and down his back and arms. They were centralized in the groves and dips of his musculature. Most of the details were obscured by his body hair and the natural darkness of his skin. The thicker ones decorated the bulk of him, whereas the thinner lines were home to the narrower parts. She was closer to him than she was Ratatosk but the proximity didn't help her much. The more delicate work took the form of rings on his fingers and strange chain links that wrapped around his forearms. The designs weren't quite like the carvings decorating the castle.

The water made the work look new and fresh but Misuteri knew better than to let magic fool her. These were far from new. This was simply the first time she had ever noticed them. They were both dressed conservatively around her, as if to hide them from her. She didn't understand why they would bother. She was curious about them.

_Loki doesn't have any tattoos. Maybe they hide them because he doesn't like them._

That answer didn't make much sense to her, either. It felt like a cop out. Loki wasn't irrational or stubborn. He liked to learn new things and explore, just like she did. If she was curious, then it only made sense that he would have been at some point, too. She pouted a little as she worked through how to go about asking Nidhogg or Ratatosk about their unusual markings.

It took several minutes for Misuteri to remember why she was there and what she was supposed to be doing. She looked down at herself. She was in perfect condition again. There wasn't a mark on her. She stretched out her legs and shifted. It didn't hurt to move anymore. They had been there for more than long enough.

_Oh, crap! What time is it? I have to get back to my room before Loki notices I'm missing!_

Misuteri looked at Nidhogg and Ratatosk. They both seemed to be enjoying the comforts of the healing spring the same way she had. She had to get Ratatosk's attention without alerting Nidhogg. The only way not to make too much noise was to move under the water. She let the water lift her and she floated closer to Ratatosk. She put her hand on his and squeezed it.

Ratatosk opened his eyes. His gaze was hazy but he squeezed her hand back in response. “Well, as enjoyable as this has been, my friend, I should get back to my rounds before anyone notices I skipped out on my turn again,” he announced. He stood up and started towards the door.

Misuteri moved with him. She stood when he stood and stayed within arm's reach of him. She hoped she could hide in the trail of water he left behind. She did her best not to make any more noise than he did. She assumed they could trust Nidhogg but it was a good idea not to expose their clandestine plot if she didn't have to.

Nidhogg hummed a reply. “It would be best if you returned our naughty, little princess to her chambers before Loki finds out she's missing,” he added.

Misuteri had yet to take her final step out of the healing spring when he finished his sentence. She put her foot down and turned to Nidhogg in disbelief. She had done everything just as Ratatosk said. He shouldn't have been able to see her! She heard Ratatosk sigh with annoyance.

“You needn't worry, Princess,” he assured her. “Your secret is safe with me... for now. I expect you to tell Loki the truth by breakfast tomorrow.” He looked up in her direction.

Misuteri was elated to hear him affirm her assumptions but his lawful demeanor showed itself before she could celebrate. His words instilled a certain type of anxiety she was only used to Loki being able to administer. She knew a warning when she heard one. His piercing stare reinforced his serious tone, boosting it to an even more epic level. She swallowed her nervousness and nodded.

“Come on, girl,” Ratatosk hissed. He was standing at the door. He had gotten redressed. He was more than ready to get her back to where she belonged.

Misuteri turned back to him and trotted out of the water. She pulled the cloak around her. The wet material clung to her. It dripped a little but it didn't leave an obvious trail. Ratatosk opened the door. She darted past Ratatosk and up the winding corridor. Ratatosk caught up to her with ease. They used the same secret passageway as before and made it back to the residential hall in record time.

Before Ratatosk lifted the painting, he turned to her. “You need to get dressed and dry as quickly as possible. Tell Loki whatever you please but Nidhogg will make it very difficult for you to get away with a lie,” he warned.

“Yeah, I got that...” Misuteri mumbled. She wanted to be angry with Ratatosk for letting Nidhogg in on their little adventure. She wondered what Ratatosk had told him while she was daydreaming. She doubted they had sat there in silence the whole time. She knew what she had to do. She already felt guilty enough for keeping a such a secret from Loki all morning. She couldn't imagine doing it all evening too.

On the opposite side of the painting, Loki was ascending the stairs. He was wore the traditional silks and fine wool in his favorite colors. He was carrying a small, covered over platter with one hand and a metal pitcher in the other.

“I thank you, Ratatosk, sincerely, for helping me,” Misuteri whispered. “I think I know what to do thanks to you.”

Loki paused when he heard Misuteri's voice. He looked at the wolf painting on the wall. He knew where she was but not why. She had no need to sneak about the castle. He had given her everything she asked for. The thought of her hiding something from him made his pulse quicken. He resolved to do his own lurking before he did anything hasty. He pulled back his hand from the platter, leaving it to balance in the air on its own, and flicked his wrist. His image faded into his surroundings. He grabbed the platter again and moved towards his bedroom. His feather light steps

“You should keep your thanks and your trap shut,” he hissed. He looked both touched and annoyed. “Now, let's go,” he instructed just before he lifted the painting.

Misuteri moved passed him and down the hall a bit. Ratatosk slipped out from behind the heavy frame with unexpected grace. He, too, darted down the hall but he didn't halt until he opened the door to the King's chambers. Misuteri followed his lead without a word.

Loki watched as a naked and soaking wet version of his princess trotted passed him. He dismissed the platter and pitcher to improve his ability to sneak. The irrational cognitive functions of his brain went into overdrive as he followed close behind her. It took every ounce of his self-control not to snatch her by the hair and pin her to the ground right there. Luckily for her, he thought it best to get answers without frightening her. He made it through the door behind her before Ratatosk shut it.

Misuteri wasted no time once she was safely behind closed doors. She unclasped the cloak and folded it up. She tucked it in the bottom of a trunk in the closet for safe keeping. She grabbed her clothes from earlier. She pulled her underclothes on as fast as she could. Then she put on the linen first layer of her leathers. She dusted the rest of the outfit off and folded it. She set her outermost layers and her shoes off to the side. She sprinted to the bathroom and tied up her hair.

She pulled one of her favorite research books off of the bookshelf near the desk and sat on the bed. She flipped through it as she tried to decide where to pretend reading. She paused on the first page of the chapter on wolves and sighed.

_It's okay, Misu. Just breathe. He won't suspect a thing if you just act normal._

Several minutes passed and Misuteri started to fidget. She reread the same paragraph twice with her leg wildly bouncing off of the edge of the bed. She was a nervous wreck. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. She couldn't stop thinking about how angry Loki would be with her. She wished she had never tried to invoke her animal spirit. Her desperation and irresistible curiosity meant little to her now. Loki had told her to stay inside. It was dangerous out there. She was such an idiot for not going straight to him.

“This is what I get for trying to do something by myself...” she murmured to herself. She looked out the window and then back at the foot of her bed with a solemn expression.

Her eyes landed on the untouched breakfast platter. She had to eat something to make it look normal. She reached forward and picked a fine of grapes off of the breakfast tray. With her other hand, she snatched a roll and tossed it out the window. The birds would eat it and she would still be hungry for lunch. Perhaps she slept in. Maybe she wasn't very hungry or maybe she wanted to wait to eat with him.

Eating didn't help any. She tossed the vine back towards the plate with only half of the grapes missing. She couldn't force them down to keep up her facade. She hoped he wouldn't notice such a tiny detail. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. She was in trouble and everything she was did was just going to make it worse!

Again, her mood plummeted without her consent. She started to sniffle. She held back a sob. Her throat hardened and became sore. She folded in on herself. She tried to steel her entire body in the hope that she would regain control before Loki came. It didn't work. Just like all of her other efforts, resisting the urge to cry was a vain attempt. She broke down. Tears trickled down her cheek and over her nose.

She couldn't stop it. It was like she was a little girl again. She was so childish and stubborn. She didn't understand why she hadn't gone to Loki. He was always so nice to her and now, he was going to be mad at her. He should be. She betrayed his trust. She deserved whatever punishment he planned for her.

Loki made her wait. He was unmoved by her pitiful show of emotion. He was too angry to care. He wanted to see what she would do without Ratatosk giving her pointers on how to be stealthy. He watched her zip around the room. She hid things from him and disguised her intentions. She would have an answer for him if he asked her what she had been doing all day. She was clever but not clever enough. Even if he hadn't observed her deception, it wouldn't have been a hard plot to unravel once he started pulling on loose ends. It was about time he did just that.

Misuteri settled again after a few deep breaths. She wiped her face and regained her composure the best she could. She quieted her mind and focused on memories of her calm endeavors with Loki. It worked to drown out her obsessive thoughts. Then, there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal a very cheerful Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh! Loki knows she's been up to no good! 
> 
> I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Also, I'm sure the semi-naughty bit wasn't as graphic as some of you might have liked but I'm treading lightly because she's technically underage. At this point, Loki looks like he's at least twice her age. I can't go around promoting that, even if there are underage fangirls (and boys) dreaming about getting into bed with Loki. It'll get more graphic once she's legal in modern times. (Sorry it's gotta be this way. There's just too many bad predators out there.) 
> 
> So, how did you like it? If you've got something to say, I'd love to hear it. :D 
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


	59. Her Power Part 2 (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki allows Misuteri to tap into some of her supernatural powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey guys! So, here's the next chapter. Yay! 
> 
> This, and all future chapters, should be considered drafts until I get the time to reread everything in an arc as one piece. This chapter does correlate with content added to Chapter 38. If you're interested, keep an eye on the update note. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I have lunch, pet. I hope you have an appetite!” Loki made an excited decree. He greeted her just as he would have any other day. He made his way through the door. He shut the door with his foot. It slammed behind him. He bent forward and set the platter and pitcher on the desk. Loki looked over at the bed with a smile. He noticed Misuteri's nervous eyes and her lack of a smile. “What is it, darling? Are you feeling ill?” he asked with a deceptive amount of empathy in his voice. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Misuteri.

Misuteri looked up at him with a frown. She leaned against him and took his hand. He wrapped the other around her shoulders and held her close. She felt so safe in his arms. It felt amazing, like taking a bath, but it was so much more than that. It was bliss and it broke her heart. She couldn't go on with it. She couldn't lie to him, not to his face.

“I'm sorry!” she cried. She began to sob again. “I'm so sorry!” She hid her face against his chest. She clung to him and bawled her eyes out.

“Misuteri,” he said in his most authoritative tone. It helped snap her out of her fit a little bit. “Why are you apologizing?” he asked as if he didn't have a clue.

She didn't answer him for a long time. She couldn't. Her fear and anticipation mixed with her guilt and embarrassment were all too much for her to master.

Loki wanted to push away from her. He wanted to stand tall and interrogate her. His patience was growing thin. He felt manipulated and used by the girl in his arms. She was not worthy of his tender care if she refused to be open with him. She could not earn her way into his good graces with a show of infantile vulnerability. He knew who she was. He knew what she what sort of deceit she was capable of.

He would not fall for her tricks. He was no foolish, lovestruck boy. He was Loki, God of Mischief. He was the manipulator, the maker of chaos, and the mastermind of all things clever. His fire burned just hot enough to be mistaken for the warmth of his heart. He would use it, as he did all things, to his advantage. His plan would be far more diabolical than hers and she would learn never to cross him again.

Misuteri felt worse for every second Loki held her. She tried to pull away from him but his grasp was too strong. It was better that way. If she were to look him in the eye, she would have never been able to tell him everything so soon. It still came out in convoluted sentence fragments that only the most patient of care takers could understand.

“I...I jumped...Out the window...And it hurt...Really, _really_ bad...” She whined the beginning of her confession in between sniffles and tears. She felt Loki loosen his grip. She pulled away from him and leaned most of her weight back on the bed. Her eyes bounced up to his face but just for a second before they darted back down to her hands.

“Misuteri!” Loki scolded her. She jumped at the sound of his anger. His aghast expression was more than enough to soften the blow.

“I'm okay, now. Ratatosk helped me,” she continued under the stern gaze of her King. “He took me to the bathhouse so that I could heal. Please don't be mad at him. He was actually really nice to me. It was strange.” Her tears subsided but her nervousness showed through her rambling.

“What in the Nine Realms would possess you to do such a thing?” he asked. His voice was a pitch higher than normal. It was the only way he could resist shouting at her.

Misuteri froze up. She didn't want to tell him. He already sounded angry enough. He'd just think she was a stupid, little girl if she told him. He wouldn't let her out of his sight again if she wasn't careful. “I...I...um...” she stuttered. She cycled through the most believable lies she could come up with on the spot.

Loki could tell she was readying an untruth or two and decided to be preemptive. turned so he was face to face with her. He lifted her chin in his hand and stared her down. “ _Tell me the truth_ ,” he growled in the most salacious manner.

“It was an experiment!” she cried. His tone of voice confused her. He charmed his way around her defenses. His words slithered into her brain. He activated a part of her unconscious mind that made it impossible for her to lie. She had to put some distance between them if she had any hope of regaining her independence. She winced and tried to pull away from him. He pulled her forward thwarting her attempt at escape.

He tilted his nose in the air and looked down at her. He narrowed his eyes with suspicion. She looked down and away from him. He knew she was hiding something. He could feel her tremble in his grasp. “And what sort of hypothesis were you trying to test?” he asked. His diplomatic tone masked his irritation.

She knew exactly what he was doing. She had watched him do it a hundred times. His charisma was his most powerful weapon. His magic was almost in full effect. She didn't have a chance. She never had a chance against him. She was stuck there, right were he wanted her, and her only hope of a reprieve was to give him what he wanted. But she was stubborn. She refused to give up without more of a fight. She made a full display of rebellion as her last act of defiance. She replied by trying to jerk away from him again. She pushed against his leg to scoot away from him.

Loki grabbed her upper arm and made her stay put. “ _Look at me_ ,” he commanded. His words compelled Misuteri to blink and then meet his gaze. She couldn't hold it for long but her eyes always made their way back to his. “This is your one chance to answer me before I bend you over my knee and revoke many of your solitary privileges, _princess_ ,” he threatened her with all of his dominant expertise. He knew how his words strapped her down and laid her bare for him. He needed to remind her who was in charge.

Misuteri face pinched in a pout and she groaned in frustration. He wasn't playing around. There was no avoiding this. She knew the only way she was getting away from him at this point was if she put her hands on him. She had plenty of training in evasive maneuvers but she knew better than to try to use them on Loki. She sighed and relaxed into his grasp.

“...Fine...” she said after a long pause. There was no point in hiding it, any of it, anymore. She gestured to the book on the bed. “I was reading about animal spirit guides and the powers that they lend humans sometimes, when they need them most. It says that everyone has one...but I don't. Or at least, I haven't figured out what mine is... So, I thought the easiest way to do that was... to need their help... I didn't ask you cause if you or anyone else was around, I wouldn't need help from a spirit animal...” She looked him up and down to gauge how mad he was at her.

Loki let his hand fall from her chin and he released her arm. His long fingers curled around her tiny hands as he listened. When she finished, he sighed. It was foolish but it made sense from her point of view. He chuckled lightly and grinned. He was still frustrated but he couldn't help but see the irony of her situation. She was right. She couldn't ask him or anyone else for help if she expected her spiritual protectors to come to her rescue.

It was of no fault of her own. She didn't have a chance of discovering that particular part of her within the castle walls by herself. He had kept them under lock and key. Up until this moment, the more dependent she was on him, the better. That was clearly no longer the case. She needed more than just him to sustain her. She needed to learn more about herself if she was to be prepared for the war ahead of her. It was time that he provided her with the tools Midgard had so graciously bestowed upon her.

Without a word, Loki stood up and walked out of the room. He left with a quick step before she could interrupt him. His exit felt cold and distant. Misuteri frowned.

_I suppose that's what I get for misbehaving..._

A few minutes later, Loki returned with one hand behind his back. His attitude was almost completely different than when he left. His lips were pursed with the grin of a cat as he made his way towards her. “Close your eyes,” he said as he shut the door. Misuteri was suspicious but she obeyed without question. “Hold out your hands,” he continued. Misuteri cupped her hands together in front of her.

Loki placed a small, white wolf toy in her hands. At the first touch of the soft fur, she started to stroke it. “You may open your eyes now.” He watched as her face lit up same way it had all those years ago when he said she was his.

“It's adorable!” Misuteri squealed with excitement.

“It is called an arctic wolf,” he informed her. He sat across from her. He reached out and pointed at the eyes. “This one is very special because it has yellow eyes, not brown.”

Misuteri took a close look at the sunburst yellow design of the little wolf's eyes. She was enchanted by the softness of its fur. She listened to Loki as he went on about the animal the stuffed toy represented. She stared at it with a puzzled look. There was something familiar about it. It felt as if it were trying to tell her something but she couldn't quite understand the message.

“The one in your hand is a girl and she has helped me a great deal here in the castle,” he added.

Misuteri looked up at him. “Have I seen her around somewhere? She feels really familiar.” She paused after she asked her question. She didn't hear how strange her question sounded until after she said it.

 _She_ feels _familiar?_

Her heart was beating faster than normal and a part of her tingled. It wasn't a physical part of her, like her fingertips, but it was another sense that felt completely new. It was an ethereal sensation. It exhilarated her. She felt like herself but somehow removed from her physical being. She felt light and unencumbered. Her senses were heightened and she could see something floating in the air around her.

Pink and green trails of light swirled around them. She knew the verdant energy was Loki, his magic but the vibrant pink that pooled around her was very different. She inhaled and a scent of fresh, running water and blossoming orchids filled her nostrils. There was also a hint of sweetness that chased the lighter scents. It calmed and refreshed her. She felt safe at home and yet, free to explore the world.

“What's happening?” she whispered in awe as she looked around the room.

Loki's gaze followed Misuteri. It took him a second to focus on the waves of energy in the room. He usually ignored them if he didn't sense anything out of the ordinary but this was her first time witnessing them. He smiled and held her hand. “She is helping you tap into your powers as a Luminary, pet,” he explained.

Misuteri's face squished together in confusion but her eyes went wide again. She was dazzled by the lights around her. “You mean, I can use magic, too?” she asked filled with wonderment.

“Yes,” he replied. “She and I can help you master your powers. With our guidance, you will grow into the formidable force The Shadow fears.” The confidence in his voice inspired Misuteri but it also reminded her of what was at stake.

_The Shadow... Ragnarök._

Misuteri frowned. She looked down at the tiny, glowing wolf in her palms. It was bright white. It mixed with the intense pink swirling around her. It turned to a soft, safe blush color. She petted the faux fur while deep in thought.

 _How can_ I _fight The Shadow? How can I stop Ragnarök?How am I supposed to save souls? Do I really have that sort of power in me?_

Loki smiled as he saw the roseate energy pool in her hands. The warm hue washed over her. It became part of her – just like it always was. It moved in thin spirals around her arms and down her chest. Her pupils narrowed as she focused. Her cerulean irises reflected the raw power hovering above her palms.

Misuteri tilted her gaze up at her benevolent king and her eyes adjusted again. She couldn't see his face or any part of him. All that was in front of her was a semi-transparent mass of green light where he was sitting. The sight startled her. She pulled back from him and looked around the room.

It had all changed! Everything had taken on an ethereal effulgence. The tiny details of the room had melted away. The sharp edges and lines became fluid. The smaller objects looked like it was in motion. They didn't move quickly but instead, floated in place. The opposite shades mixing in the air tinted the room a complacent beige. Some parts were greener and other were pinker. Each hot spot coordinated with an item or space Loki or Misuteri, respectively, occupied more often than the other.

She ignored the creeping darkness in the corners of the room. They balanced out the brighter lights that weren't there before. It seemed like a normal contrast given the circumstances. It didn't _feel_ dangerous. It felt quiet, almost subdued. She had more important things to figure out.

“Loki?” she queried. Her voice wavered with worry and uncertainty. Her heart started to race. Everything looked so strange and she couldn't see Loki. She wanted things to go back the way they were. She wanted to see his face. She squinted and the outline of his familiar form came into view. It helped but her panic was getting the best of her.

“Shhh, pet,” he cooed. “Everything is alright. I am right here.” He reached out and squeezed her arm. Misuteri lurched backwards at the sensation. She felt his touch but when she looked down, she only saw a translucent verdant hand on her. “Close your eyes and focus,” he instructed. His voice was soft and soothing. He was asking her, encouraging her to do as he bid her.

Misuteri closed her eyes but it didn't matter. The lights, the colors, the fluidity of the room was still there. She shook her head. It was all too much. She wanted it to go away. “Loki...Stop it. Make it stop!” she begged. Her frightened pitch told him everything he needed to know.

“Listen to my voice,” he replied. His voice reverted back to his authoritarian tone. “I am your King and you _will_ _obey me_.” He paused to access her response. She calmed a little. Her submission to him took the edge off. Her mind was noticeably clearer. “Now, listen to me and focus. This is no different than any of your other lessons. You will master this power just as I rule over you.”

Misuteri stiffened at first but the sound of his voice relaxed her. It was a conditioned response but she loved when he took advantage of it. It helped. It always did. It didn't matter if they were in the Training Yard with the Court or entertaining nobles during a feast. That tone always reminded her of her place. It enabled her to focus on him more easily. It centered her and allowed her a better frame of mind to please him in whatever endeavor they were engaged in.

“Do not be alarmed of the gifts you possess. They are a part of you. They will grant you the power to overcome your greatest obstacles but first, you must overcome your fear,” he elaborated. His words comforted and inspired her. She regained her royal poise and relaxed.

“How do I see you? How do I see your face again?” Misuteri asked. This time there was no urgency. She concentrated on Loki and only him. Everything else was immaterial. Nothing else mattered but him.

Loki grinned. He could see the intent in her expression. He could see the way the energy in the room shifted. She was manipulating all of it and she didn't have a clue. “Open your eyes,” he answered.

Misuteri exhaled in preparation. She thought she would be disappointed. She readied herself for the frustration of failure before she followed his command. She peeked with one eye first and then opened both. A smile cut through her stoicism. _He_ was there. The real, physical Loki was there. Her King had returned to her. The room lit up around her. It didn't matter. She could see _him_! She lurched forward and threw herself on top of him. She dropped the stuffed wolf in her fit of excitement.

Loki caught her full force attack with graceful ease. He twisted her around on his lap and held her until she stilled. He looked down at her and returned the wolf to her. “Your lesson has yet to end, little one,” he informed her. He smiled at her but did not let himself fall victim to her charm.

She gave him a fake pout but stayed attentive nonetheless. “Yes, _Your Majesty_ ,” she replied with as little sarcasm as she could manage. He gave her a warning glare. To show how little power her comment had on him, he moved forward with her lesson.

Loki guided Misuteri as she practiced focusing her new power on various things throughout the room. It was easiest for Misuteri to see what she wanted to see if she _really_ wanted to see it. Focusing on something mundane or miscellaneous was harder than she wanted it to be. She was unenthused and impatient.

By dinner time, her only successes included items heavily influenced by Loki's aura. She couldn't even muster the power to see herself again. They were standing face to face in front of a full length mirror in the bathroom. Loki was trying to teach her how to see herself. The lesson wasn't going well. She let out an exasperated huff of air. She looked up at him with a pout.

“I think you've got the wrong girl. So what if I can 'see' into people's hearts. I can't lead them anywhere. There's no way _I_ can't save anyone from this... The Shadow.” Misuteri looked around the room. Bits and pieces of it appeared solid and others were bright and ethereal. Her mournful expression showed the depth of her true feelings. She sighed again. She didn't understand why someone would fear her. She was nothing. She was just a girl.

Loki moved behind her. She was feeling doubtful. It was to be expected. She was young and untrained. Destiny had pit her against the worst of mortal enemies. He smiled and massaged her neck. “Relax, Princess, let it come to you. This power is a part of you. It will get easier with time,” he assured her.

Misuteri shook her head and pulled away from him. She turned away from the mirror. “What's the use? Why would anyone be afraid of _me_ when I can't even use one measly power without you holding my hand? How will I ever be able to defend myself if I can't do anything alone...”

Loki's stood tall behind her and grinned again. The answer to her questions were so clear to him. Perhaps a bit of theatrics would inspire her. “Misuteri, your power insures you will never be alone,” he announced with a step backward. He stretched his hands out away from him and let his magic fill the room.

Behind him, the auroral forms of his Court appeared. Misuteri couldn't see their faces but her instincts told her who she was looking at. Her eyes scanned left to right. The pale blue figure, like the sky on a clear day, was Muninn. She floated above the ground in a gray mist. Huginn stood next to her as a radiant, shimmering amethyst silhouette. Her boots were firmly planted beneath her and her entire body was one solid color. Beside her stood a leathery, sanguine core with a shining, auric frame. Nidhogg not only towered over his companions but the depth of his power appeared to be infinite. His energy was the most tactile and real of them. Ratatosk was shaped by a titian burst of light with a blurry silver skeleton. He rounded out the whole but she could also feel how much he cared for her despite their emotional distance.

Misuteri smiled and then sighed. “Loki, I know I'll always have you, everyone but...” she breathed. She frowned and looked up at him. “It's not the same... As much as I love and care for you, all of you, but you can't fill the emptiness inside me... The pieces just don't fit right. I've tried. I'm sorry...”

“You need not apologize, Princess. I understand more than you might suspect,” he assured her. He stood tall with all the confidence in the world holding him upright. He lowered his hands and the lights behind him vanished. “I do believe I know someone that will make a perfect fit for you.”

Misuteri shrugged her shoulders with indifference. If Loki couldn't do it, no one could. She was so discouraged at this point that she didn't think anything could pull her out of her stupor. She tried to have faith in her King but even those reserves were waning. She looked up at him for a long moment before she caved.

“Well...” she drawled on. “Who is it?” she asked with raised eyebrows.

Loki's smile grew wider. He could tell the anticipation was getting the best of her. It was perking her mood up and she was acting more like her normal self already. His flair for the dramatic may not have had the impact he was hoping for but he had another trick up his sleeve.

“Would you like to guess who it is?” he teased her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “No.”

“Oh, come on, pet. Take a guess,” he said with a bit more dominance in his voice.

“Loki!” she whined. “I don't want to... Just tell me already! Please?!”

He laughed. “Begging will not get you your way this time. Now, guess,” he repeated.

Misuteri groaned and rolled her eyes. “I don't know!” she barked. “I really have no idea who you could be talking about. Can you give me a hint?” She pouted.

“You have known her for a very long time, you were simply unaware of her sentient presence,” he informed her in his perfect noble pose. He let her get away with her miniature tantrum given the level of difficulty of her task. However, he was sure to use his diplomatic authority to remind her just who she was speaking to. 

She sighed and slouched forward. She softened her face and looked at him again. “I still have absolutely no clue! Now, please, just tell me. I don't wanna play games right now,” she pleaded.

Loki cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow. “How badly do you want me to tell you?”

_Oh, frick. This is one of his twisted little courting games, isn't it? He's just been jerking my chain to get me to do whatever he wants._

Misuteri exhaled a full breath. Without a word, she bent her knee and lowered herself to the ground. She scooted her heels under her and positioned her ankle at a ninety degree angle. She pulled her shoulders back and put her hands in her lap. She knew the position well. It was one of the first things Loki positively reinforced. If she was ever at a loss or didn't know what to do, she was taught to kneel. It was put them both on a level of communication that could not be misunderstood.

Loki smirked to himself. He hadn't meant to put her on her knees but he did enjoy looking down over her. He paused for a second to do just that. He had to peel his eyes away from her to refocus on his initial task. He adjusted his stance to hide the lingering desire and dissipate the heat building in his groin.

He laughed a little. “Oh, darling, I have some disappointing news for you,” he paused. Her gaze became fixed on the tile in front of her. “Because you will have to play many games if you are to learn how to find and place your pieces so that you may know what it feels like to be whole,” he informed her.

_I don't see how playing games is going to help me with such a serious problem..._

She lifted her chin. “But, my King, I don't understand what you mean...”

He hummed a response of sorts and then he clicked his tongue against his teeth. Misuteri's brows pinched in confusion. The expression deepened when she heard strange clacking on the stone floor. Loki paid no mind to her. He stepped to the side, making way for their approaching guest. He placed his hands behind his back and waited.

Misuteri stayed kneeling as the odd sound came closer. She knew Loki wouldn't let anything dangerous gain such proximity but still, her heart pounded. Her vision fluctuated with the quickening of her pulse. The fluidity of the room increased causing some vertigo. Her physiology was quite distracting for one long moment but everything came to a stop when the clicking halted.

The adolescent girl's eyes went wide and her cautious expression turned to elation. The same happened with the young, white wolf standing in the doorway. They recognized each other as two halves of a whole in an instant. The fluffy lupine darted forward. She charged every ounce of her thirty pound frame at Misuteri who stayed kneeling with open arms. The wolf crashed into Misuteri. She was knocked back as the wolf attacked her with loving nudges and licks. A fit of laughter burst from her. It was light and full of innocence.

It was a sound Loki hadn't heard in a very long time. It had been too long. He felt guilty for keeping them apart so long but he reassured himself that it was for the best. She had him for guidance before. She didn't need her wolf's help so early like she had as a mere mortal. This was the perfect time. Now she would appreciate her gifts and not take them for granted. If she needed additional support, he would ponder the possibility of her learning to master the power of another species she favored. Until then, the boundaries between herself and the wolf would blur until she was able become one with that part of herself.

“I think once you two get to know each other and learn how to work together that you, Princess, will realize your true power. You were truly formidable apart but now, you are unstoppable!” he declared.

And they were. Misuteri and her new companion were inseparable. They developed an almost telepathic link. The way Misuteri learned to use nonverbal communication was invaluable. She maximized her new wolfish advantages in both physical and social applications. It gave her an edge that set her apart from other nobles. Many were intimidated by the Princess's new demeanor, or at very least, her new companion. She was fast on her way to becoming quite the ruler

Misuteri focused on those lessons from her childhood. She drew on them for strength and fortitude. There was something freeing in the sensation of channeling her wolf spirit. It was a palpable change that involved more than just growing ears and a tail. Though, the physical attributes of her oneness was the most painful and yet, the least difficult part of the entire package.

She had more powers than just those of a material nature. Her true seeing eyes made her all too aware of the transparency of those she may have been foolish enough to call friends; but she knew who was loyal to her without a shadow of a doubt. In fact, there weren't many shadows at all. She could see and feel the magic in the castle. She came to understand its use and why Loki felt it was a necessary measure to implement. She felt at home there, in the bright light of her dwelling with Loki.

That was her true strength. Her power resided in her light. She didn't need to use her wolf to defend herself against Shadows. She had a much more potent ability. It was one she had forgotten about in her time on Midgard. She had let her guard down. She had let doubt and jealousy cloud her perception. Her vulnerability gave Ayamaru the perfect opportunity to strike.

“Get away from me!” Misuteri shouted. She dug deep into the reservoir of who she was. The answer was there. No spell or magical item could stop her from taking advantage of her surroundings. The bright, sunny day gave her more than enough of her preferred element to bend to her will. With her words, a burst of pale pink light knocked Ayamaru back.

The shadow threw her hands up to shield her eyes. She cried out in pain and frustration. “How dare you!” she cried. Her blood boiled with humiliation. Loki had succeeded in keeping them apart even when it was just the two of them. Her usual tactics were of no use. This Misuteri was no foolish girl. She would have to appeal to more drastic measures if she had any hopes of accomplishing her goal. She didn't have a choice. The Shadow would not allow any failure whatsoever.

Misuteri turned on her heel to find Ayamaru doubled over. She held her hands to her face. Smoke rolled off of her skin and the edges of her skirt were burnt. Misuteri stood straighter. “I suggest you remember just whom _you're_ dealing with before you decide to try _that_ again,” she warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the layout for the next couple of chapters (just in case I don't get to finish and post them soon with it being the holidays and all) : 
> 
> This is the "end" of the second dream arc. I'll be getting back to Loki, The Shadow and The Guardians of Light very soon. (In the next two chapters, probably.) 
> 
> As you might suspect, Ayamaru will be playing a major role in Chapter 60. I wonder what sort of trouble she'll cause Loki. Hmmm? 
> 
> I did speed through a lot here, so there may or may not be allusions to the skipped time later on. It really just depends on how focused on the end of the story I get and whether or not Misuteri needs another reminder of why she should trust Loki before then. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you're as anxious as I am to see how things turn out at the climax! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you liked! <3


End file.
